Regreso a ti
by yatta
Summary: Un extraño suceso lleva a Potter a una epoca que no es la suya, ademas debe aparentar ser otro, quedando al cuidado de Snape nace un sentimineto al que probablemente puede llamar amor, pero Harry debe regresar a su epoca, que pasara cuando se reencuentre?
1. Alli no hay camino

**REGRESO A TI**

_1.- Allí no hay camino_

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

**..oo:…O-o…:oo..**

Harry estaba caminando por una de las calles del Callejón Diagon. Ese sería su ultimo año en Hogwarts y como lo había hecho los seis años anteriores, debía obtener su material para el nuevo año. Ese día tuvo que ir a comprar sus cosas solo, lo que le hizo recordar la primera vez que fuera a ese lugar acompañado por Hagrid. El gigante le había mostrado esta fascinante parte del mundo mágico al que habría de pertenecer desde ese momento. Los siguientes años siempre había ido de compras con la ayuda de los Weasleys, pero esa vez todos parecían tener algo que hacer, Dumbledore había dado tareas a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden, y como siempre ocurría cuando se trataba de hacer algo que hiciera una diferencia, Harry era ignorado, después de derrotar a Voldemort parecía que su mera existencia ya no era necesaria.

"El Elegido" había estado divagando, molesto con la actitud del director, sin mirar a donde iba. De pronto se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. El lugar en el que se encontraba le era totalmente desconocido, donde se suponía que estaba? Todo a su alrededor estaba hecho de piedra, el muro, la calle... No había un solo mago en la mira. Harry se volteó para ver que había detrás y el lugar no difería en nada de lo que había delante. Sin saber que hacer, Harry siguió caminando, seguro que habría alguna salida o alguien a quien preguntarle cómo volver al Callejón Diagon. Fué entonces cuando se percato de que después de caminar por lo menos media hora, había vuelto al mismo lugar. Mirando a su alrededor dudó por un instante, después de todo, en ese maldito lugar todo era igual. Recordando algo que leyera tiempo atrás respecto a laberintos, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre una bardita de ladrillo y piedra a su derecha y continuó caminando a lo largo de la pared. El lugar lo estaba fastidiando! Después de otra larga caminata se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. El lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento le era realmente familiar, pero al mirar la barda en busca de la moneda no vio nada. Al menos eso le daba esperanza de no estar dando vueltas en círculos!

Harry se sentó sobre la barda. Necesitaba descansar y pensar en alguna forma de encontrar una salida. Cansado de dar vueltas, se recargó sobre la barda y entre la tierra que la cubría su mano encontró un objeto pequeño. Lo tomó y sacudió un poco el polvo que lo cubría. Maldición, ¡era su moneda!

Harry se puso de pie, sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar "A_lojomoras" _por todos lados; si había una puerta oculta por allí cerca, Harry iba a descubrirla. Su energía se empezó a agotar y ya estaba bastante fastidiado, así que se dejó caer en el piso. Frustrado, arrojó su varita al suelo, lo que hizo que la vara lanzara chispas sobre la barda. El centelleo llamó la atención de Harry. Al darse vuelta para ver las pequeñas gotas de luz emergiendo de su varita, vió algo que no había notado antes. Entre las rocas que formaban la pared, había un ladrillo y lo interesante era que dicho ladrillo estaba casi como saliéndose de su lugar. Harry se arrastró hasta el ladrillo y comenzó a sacarlo. Cuando por fin logró desencajarlo del muro, Harry espió a través del agujero y vió que del otro lado había pasto verde. Con más ánimo ahora que podía ver algo más que piedras, Harry tomó de nuevo su varita lanzó un hechizo para romper los ladrillos, lo que formó un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que Harry pudiera pasar por él. Harry decidió ir al otro lado, al menos el pasto verde ofrecía un mejor panorama que la desolación del "mundo de piedras" en el que se hallaba en ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces se pasó por el agujero y salió del otro lado, pisando sobre una alfombra de pasto. Una vez que Harry estuvo del otro lado se dió vuelta para mirar la pared, sólo para ver que el agujero cerrarse por sí solo. Sabiendo que tenía que encontrar una salida de ese jardín si era que quería volver al Callejón Diagon, Harry miró en todas direcciones y se quedó mudo al ver que ese, no cualquier jardín! A su izquierda y había un lago, a su derecha un sendero que lo llevaría a un conocido castillo: estaba en los terrenos de Howgarts!

Harry estaba por entregarse al ataque de nervios que sentía aproximarse cuando sintió una mano que lo jaló por su hombro. Harry miro asombrado al hombre que estaba tratando de llamar su atención –¿ Profesor Dumbledore?

En verdad que parecía Albus solo que más, ¿joven?

El director lo miraba algo desconcertado –¿cómo has llegado aquí muchacho?

Harry levantó una ceja – No lo se profesor Dumbledor. Todo lo que se es que estaba en el callejón Diagon haciendo mis compras para el año escolar, cuando de pronto, y no se cómo ni por qué, me hallé en un lugar desértico y lleno de rocas y...-

–¿Me conoces? Lo interrumpió.

Harry se quedo muy serio, ¿a qué estaba jugando Dumbledore preguntando si lo conocía? –Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Escucha muchacho, no digas cosas innecesarias. Creo entender un poco la situación, por el aspecto de tus ropas y por el hecho que me conoces, pero yo no a ti, pienso que este no es tu tiempo.

Harry se quedó muy serio. Ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaría por qué Dumbledore se veía más joven, y la verdad era que en un mundo mágico todo podía ser posible.

–Necesito que me des un nombre falso, que no hayas usado nunca y de alguien que no exista, pero que te sea fácil de recordar –Dijo el director en un tono casi agitado, como tratando de hablar antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, algo que le diera una pista de quién era Harry realmente.

Harry lo pensó un poco, esta vez no podía usar el nombre de Neville como lo hiciera aquella vez en el autobús Noctámbulo –¿Qué tal Henry Porter?

–Excelente! ¿Supongo que conoces este lugar cierto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza –Es el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howgarts.

El futuro director lo miro complacido –Si conoces el castillo, es por que en el futuro eres un estudiante ¿cierto? –Harry asintió con la cabeza –¿A que casa perteneces? –Dijo el profesor

–Gryffindor –Contesto con alegría el muchacho.

Dumbledore se lo pensó por un momento –Bien ésto es lo que haremos. Diremos que eres un estudiante nuevo, pero tendrás que pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador otra vez. Si eres Gryffindor, entonces no habrá problemas, pero tus ojos...- Dumbledore se quedó serio por un momento.

Harry lo miro extrañado –¿Qué hay con mis ojos?

Dumbledore lo miró inquisitivamente –El color, no es común. Deberás usar algo para cubrirlos todo el tiempo, ven muchacho se me esta ocurriendo algo.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore en dirección al castillo.

_**OoO**_

Todos los estudiantes del colegio estaban reunidos en el Gran Salón, listos para ver la ceremonia de selección, curiosos como siempre acerca de quiénes serían los nuevos estudiantes que formarían parte de su casa.

La ceremonia no fue distinta de otras. Cada nuevo y temeroso estudiante de primer año se sentaba en el banco a la espera de que el Sombrero mencionara a que casa habría de pertenecer de ahí en más, para después ser recibido con aplausos y vitoreos por los integrantes de su nueva casa. El último en ser recibido por su casa fue un Ravenclaw, y una vez que que el pequeño se sentó junto a sus compañeros, Dumbledore entró con un joven, quien tenía puestas unas extrañas gafas oscuras, cabello más negro que la noche y de piel morena. El director se puso frente a todos y comenzó a hablar.

–Estudiantes de Hogwarts, este año tengo el placer de presentarles a Henry Porter; un joven quien estará con nosotros por tiempo indefinido. Ha venido a aprender como es la vida de colegio. Henry es un chico –El director se quedó en silencio como pensando que palabras eran las mejores para decir exactamente lo que quería, sin dar más información de la necesaria –Con habilidades diferentes. El también necesitará una casa donde vivir en su tiempo aquí en el castillo.

Dumbledore tronó sus dedos y salió una chispa. Esta se dirigió a Harry lo rodeó. Al final la luz se depositó sobre la palma de su mano y lo guió hasta donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador.

_FLASH BACK_

Harry y Dumbledore se encontraban en un salón de clases –¡Esto es lo que haremos! –dijo el profesor.

Harry solo podía observar a su ahora más joven director como éste intentaba comenzar con la explicación –Como aún no se como regresarte a tu tiempo de origen, y ésto es algo que debemos manejar con mucho cuidado, te haremos pasar por un nuevo estudiante. Creo recordar que mencionaste ser de Gryffindor ¿es correcto?

Harry asintió afirmativamente

El profesor lo miró detenidamente –¡Estupendo! Bien el sombrero seguramente te colocará en esa casa. Aún así, debes pasar por la prueba frente a todos para que no haya duda de eso.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente –Esta es tu historia: eres un mago que no conoce la vida de colegio, y estas aquí en tu último año por petición tuya a tus padres –el hombre empezaba a mostrar emoción en sus palabras, orgulloso de haber planeado tan buena solución en tan poco tiempo –Y dígame, señor Porter, ¿Por qué no ha estado en un colegio antes?

Harry lo miro incrédulo –¡Pero sí he estado, en este mismo colegio!

Dumbledore lo miro a través de sus lente de media luna –No muchacho, la razón por la cual no has estado en un colegio es simple –dijo Dumbledore entregándole unas gafas oscuras que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de mano –Es por que no puedes ver, de acuerdo?

Harry tomó las gafas –¡Pero si puedo! aunque con éstas quien sabe si pueda –Harry miró el par de gafas con desagrado.

Dumbledore le quitó las gafas oscuras de las manos y las que Harry estaba usando, fusionándolas –No podemos arriesgarnos a que vean tus ojos. El color no es común. Debes ocultar tus ojos y fingir que no ves. Te asignaré un Gryffindor para que te acompañe todo el tiempo. No te preocupes, será un estudiante de mi entera confianza. Pruébatelas –dijo Dumbledore entregándole las gafas que acababa de fusionar.

Harry se las colocó sobre la nariz. Harry podía ver claramente, como si sólo tuviera puestos sus propios lentes.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La chispa desapareció cuando Harry llegó a su destino, Harry se sentó en el banquito a la espera de que le colocaran el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza. De inmediato, el Sombrero se puso a sopesar –Vaya, vaya, si que estamos en un lío. No hay nada que puedas ocultar de mi muchacho. Quizás esta sea tu oportunidad se averiguar que hubiera pasado si fueses un… SLYTHERIN!

El profesor Dumbledore se quedó impactado con tal declaración del Sombrero. El mismo Harry estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Si no fueran por esas gafas habría sido más que evidente que el nuevo alumno estaba anonadado. Harry, aturdido y sin saber qué hacer, se puso de pie al momento que le retiraron el sombrero.

Dumbledore se acerco y le dijo al oído –¿Acaso escuche mal? Me pareció que me dijiste que eras un Gryffindor.

Harry asintió –No se lo que pasó

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo –No importa seguiremos adelante con el plan. –Le dijo a Harry en un susurro. Luego dirigiéndose al alumnado en general agregó en voz alta, –Mis queridos estudiantes, quiero pedirles su apoyo para que nuestro visitante se sienta como en casa. Como ya se menciono, Henry tiene habilidades especiales, por lo que me temo que necesitará apoyo particular de uno de ustedes y puesto que desde ahora Henry pertenece a la casa de Slytherin , ¿señor Snape puede venir?

Los Slytherin se abrieron paso dejando pasar a un joven de larga y negra cabellera, de aspecto un tanto serio –¿Si, profesor?

Dumbledore puso un rostro muy serio –Dejaré al señor Porter a tu cargo.

Harry solo podía estar parado frente a todos los estudiantes, callado y actuando como si no supiera qué era lo que sucedía, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de la angustia. ¿Tendría que pasar todo el tiempo que les llevara a él y Dumbledore el descubrir cómo mandarlo una vez más al futuro con el grasiento de Snape? ¿Pero qué podía hacer nada para evitarlo? La mentira ya había empezado.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Severus hacia su nueva habitación, una con el nombre de Slytherin en la entrada.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Nota.- hello! Pues aquí con un nuevo fic! Este estaba pensado para algo corto como de unos 4-5 cap pero esta cabecilla mía voló y voló y psss ya está terminada, tiene historias cortas que se entrelazan a esta de cierta forma, pero si las leen sin leer esta historia o si no la leen no tiene mayor relevancia en este fic, aunque si les gusta este, pues léanlo se los recomiendo jajajj XD! (como no hacerlo si yo lo escribi juar juar)

Este capitulo esta corregido por mi beta Suzuki 1969. No se cuanto tardara, pero estará corrigiendo poco a poco. Ojala les guste mas!

Próximo Capitulo 2.- La vida de Severus Snape


	2. La vida de Severus Snape

REGRESO A TI

2.- La vida de Severus Snape

..oo:…O-o…:oo..

Harry no lo podía creer, estaría al cuidado de Severus grasiento Snape!!

Y por si eso fuera poco debía fingir estar ciego, como si fuera fácil engañar a Snape!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el tenía la misma edad que él, así que tal vez las cosas sean diferentes inclusive podía aprovechar un poco la situación.

Harry no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a Severus hacia su nueva habitación, una con el nombre de Slytherin en la entrada.

El castillo en verdad no había cambiado en nada, Severus dijo en voz alta caramelos de cianuro y una entrada apareció, el lugar no era muy diferente a la sala común de Gryffindor, claro la decoración era un gran cambio, pero se suponía que el estaba ciego así que no le daría importancia, Severus lo tomo de la muñeca y coloco su mano en el hombro de este, Harry se sintió extrañao con tal acción

–te indicare donde dormirás, solo camina

la juvenil voz de Severus no distaba mucho de la que el conocía, se escuchaba algo molesta pero hasta cierto punto un poco mas vivas

contó las camas en voz alta hasta que se detuvo –la cuarta cama es tuya, es decir la que esta en medio a la izquierda esta la mía, parece que no han traído tu equipaje, es mejor que vayamos a clases

Harry le soltó el hombro, se sentó en la cama, había deseado descansar ya desde hacia un rato, Snape voloteo a verlo, lo miraba de arriba abajo, tanta atención estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry, con un salto se bajo de la cama –y cual es la primera clase?

Después de pasar un aburrido día de clases por fin podría relajarse un poco, estaba mas que dispuesto a dormir en esa cama de Slytherin aunque estuviese plagada de serpientes, pero por alguna razón desconocida para el moreno Severus no se dirigía al castillo si no todo lo contrario busco un árbol cercas del lago, se sentó y saco un libro

Harry se quedo allí de pie sin moverse, fue cuando Severus lo observo distraídamente, volviendo al libro –lo siento pero esta es una costumbre que tengo, por que no descansas en el pasto solo tomara unos minutos de acuerdo?

Harry se sentó lo suficientemente alejado de Snape se recostó cuando sintió un pequeño temblor las raíces del árbol emergieron de la nada y se enredaron en todo el cuerpo de Severus solo dejándole la cabeza  descubierta y un brazo 

Tremendas carcajadas se escucharon detrás del árbol –Snivellus te vez muy bien de madre naturaleza

Harry por instinto se había puesto de pie y había sacado la varita

El recién llegado era un joven moreno de cabello negro –y mira nada mas tienes a tu guardaespaldas un mago que no puede ver valiente defensa

Severus estiraba su mano para alcanzar su varita, se liberaría y le daría una lección, Harry se preguntaba como es que ese sujeto había cometió el error de dejarle un brazo libre y no cualquier brazo, el que usaba para tomar la varita, ese sujeto solo estaba allí parado sin hacer nada, mientras Severus se apresuraba a tomar la varita, una rara expresión en el rostro del sujeto, al parecer triunfal de ver que Snape tenía el medio para liberase, algo le vino a la mente

–Black vas a pagar caro por esto!

Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Severus simulo tropezarse con su brazo haciéndole caer su único escape de la madre naturaleza, un bufido por parte del atrapado y otro por parte de Black

–sin duda alguna tu salvador eh Snivellus, ya se que te parece si te doy una oportunidad- dijo esto con una voz de burla imitando ser un alma caritativa

Levanto a Harry del piso y lo coloco frente a Severus –bien muchacho solo tienes que apuntar hacia esa dirección- Sirius le movió el brazo –y decir un hechizo de liberación, el que te plazca, tendrás el honor de liberar a tu lazarillo- su sonrisa burlesca hacia no solo enojar a Severus también a Harry

El ojiverde se quedo inmóvil a lo que Black se estaba molestando –vamos acaso no quieres liberarlo? No quieres que los deje en paz?

Harry seguía sin moverse –conozco muchos hechizos pero nunca eh echo uno

Sirius se quedo sorprendido –pero si es muy sencillo, solo apuntas y dices las palabras la varita hace todo el trabajo

Harry levanto la mano y se le cayo la varita iba a bajar por ella pero Sirius se le adelanto, este ya se estaba desesperando –cual crees que sea mas apropiado?

En eso otra persona apareció –que se supone que haces?

Sirius volteo a ver quien era el recién llegado –oh vamos Lupin, solo le enseño al nuevo unos trucos, escucha solo tienes que decir Fynite encantate...

Harry se movió bruscamente haciendo que Sirius levantara su brazo, la varita saco un rayo de luz –demonios!! Dijo algo molesto

La tierra volvió a temblar, el pelinegro quiso correr pero las raíces lo alcanzaron antes de que pudiera dar paso quedando justamente como Severus estaba.

Severus comenzó a reírse, como si estuviera viendo la cosa mas divertida del mundo, era una risa bastante contagiosa, incluso al mismo Harry le dieron ganas de reír pero se aguanto

–Black estas perdiendo el toque fuiste vencido por un novato que no puede defenderse ja, ja, ja...

–esto era lo que querías? Lupin se acerco, Harry estiro su mano y la varita se coloco en su mano mientras apuntaba al pecho del licántropo

–pensé que no podías ver- dijo calmadamente al verse amenazado por la varita de Harry

Harry sonrió de medio lado –pero puedo sentir, no necesito de mis ojos para defenderme, así que ahora nos dirás como liberar el encantamiento o terminaras como tu amigo Black

Harry recordaba una vez que ojoloco estaba charlando con los de la orden y mencionaron ese encantamiento, no importaba que hechizo liberador dijeras quedarías igual de atrapado o mas en caso de ser el mismo, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de saber como liberarse.

Todos se quedaron muy serios, como era que ese chico conocía el encantamiento? Si era algo nuevo inventado por los merodeadores

–como sabes?

Todos estaban serios a la espera de una explicación del por que conocía ese encantamiento

–soy ciego no tonto!- dijo sin mas respuesta

Lupin sonrió –esta bien, ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar- dijo refiriéndose a Sirius quien solo volteo la cara – Lupin se acerco –solo tienes que pedirlo por favor, saco la varita – por favor fynite incantate- le dio unos toques a la planta y esta se empezó a retirar, Harry hizo lo mismo.

En cuanto Severus se vio liberado apresurado tomo la varita, ese asunto no iba a terminar allí, pero el brazo de Harry lo detuvo, aun un tanto molesto vio a un muy tranquilo joven con la mirada perdida, simplemente portándose prudentemente, pensó que eso era lo correcto, busco el libro que estaba leyendo y entonces se sentó, mientras Lupin se llevaba a Sirius aun muy molesto por la broma no realizada.

Harry un tanto cansado se dejo caer en la fresca hierba, se recostó, en verdad que no había tenido oportunidad de descansar en todo ese tiempo, lo estaba deseando, termino por quedarse profundamente dormido...

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba un tanto borroso, señal de que no tenia los lentes, se viro buscando sus lentes se los coloco

–supongo que estabas muy cansado, discúlpame no me di cuenta de ello

Harry se quedo paralizado, esa era la voz de Snape, y no solo eso estaba frente a él, le habría visto los ojos?

–no pasa nada- dijo Harry al momento de ponerse de pie –como fue que llegue aquí?

Severus se dio media vuelta en lo que tomaba unos libros –yo te traje- dijo sin mucha importancia

Harry se sonrojo –tu me, con magia supongo?- dijo intentando no parecer abochornado

Severus se puso de frente a el –claro! No creíste que te iba a subir en mis brazos- sonrió divertido –el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tu equipaje tuvo un pequeño accidente y que lo mejor seria ir de compras, y como soy el responsable por ti mientras estés en el colegio me pidió que te llevara así que –

Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo al baño, le entrego ropa limpia –te prestare esto mientras, supongo que en el baño no necesitas ayuda cierto?

–claro que no!! Dijo aun mas sonrojado que la vez pasada, avanzo al baño y cerro fuertemente la puerta, mientras Severus estaba mas que divertido con la actitud del nuevo se quedo pensativo, era un chico de lo mas extraño.

Harry estaba en la ducha, como se suponía que saldría de todo eso, atrapado en esa época con Severus Snape pegado como lapa, aunque ese Snape no era tan desagradable como el que conocía, este se veía mas vivaz, incluso sonreía, eso si que era de lo mas extraño, además aunque no había sido un encuentro muy agradable, se había visto con Sirius y Lupin, eso significaba que tal vez podría ver a sus padres!!

Esa idea le estaba agradando, solo que debía ser prudente, su existencia podría estar en peligro si cometía alguna tontería.

O-O

Habían ido a  la tienda de la Señora Melkins para conseguir las túnicas, caminaban por las calles el lugar estaba algo solitario, entonces Severus se detuvo repentinamente –deberíamos aprovechar, no se te antoja comer algo dulce?

Harry no entendía, se suponía que solo irían por la ropa y eso seria todo –como dice?

Severus parecía un niño travieso, tomo a Harry de la muñeca –que tal Florean Fortescue, no quieres un helado de allí?

Harry ahora si que estaba desconcertado, no cabía duda que de todo lo malo por lo menos algo estaba resultando bien, ya tenia tiempo que quería un helado de ese lugar.

Harry pidió un helado de vainilla con confite de chocolate y galletas de crema, a Severus le pareció algo delicioso y pidió lo mismo.

Le parecía simplemente asombroso pasar una tarde agradable con su atestado futuro profesor de pociones, Snape en si era serio, de eso no había duda pero en verdad podía ser divertido no imaginaba que pudo haberle pasado para terminar tan amargado?

Severus dejo de lado el helado –entonces en verdad has venido al colegio solo para saber como es la vida de estudiante?

Harry termino de pasar el bocado de helado que tenía en la boca –pro... este Snape- el ojinegro lo miro pensativamente –no me digas Snape siento como si fuera un viejo, llámame Severus, siento que así nos llevaremos mejor  

Harry trago saliva, por un momento pensó verse descubierto, ahora tendría que hacer uso de sus habilidades para mentir y contar lo que Dumbledore le había dicho –Soy hijo único y como vez según mis padres no soy apto para la sociedad, recibí como tu seguramente la carta del colegio de Hogwarts, pero mi familia se negaba a que asistiera así que contrataron profesores particulares, pero no es lo mismo, quiero estar entre muchas personas quiero...

Severus coloco su mano en la cabeza y como si se tratase de un cachorrito le revolvió la cabellera, como si eso fuera posible, con una sonrisa que para Harry pareció algo encantadora –yo entiendo, si me permites me agradaría que me consideraras tu amigo-

Aquello pillo a Harry por sorpresa –no se por cuanto...

Severus lo interrumpió –no importa si mañana te vas, por favor considérame tu amigo

–Snape...

–shh... Severus, no te lo dije, quiero que me llames así, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Harry asintió, si en el futuro le dijeran que Snape le rogara por llamarlo por su nombre y le pidiera amistad le diría que estaba completamente loco, se sentía bien saberse no odiado por su profesor.

O-o

La noche había llegado, Severus estaba dormido, tal vez era el momento para andar sin ataduras por el castillo y sin temor a ser descubierto, aunque ya no tenia la capa de invisibilidad tenia sus propios medios para no ser visto.

Se levanto sigilosamente, salió de la habitación cerciorándose de que el oscuro futuro profesor continuara dormido, se fue por los corredores del castillo, seguramente Dumbledore tendría otra habitación, ahora como lo encontraría?

–Potter!

Una voz se escucho se oculto detrás, había una persona –vamos James se que estas por aquí, sal de tu capa!

Sirius estaba allí con un papel en la mano, sin duda era el mapa! Y su nombre aparecía en el!! Ahora que iba a ser si lo descubría!?

–ya se que estas molesto conmigo, pero vamos! Estamos hablando de Snivellus

Harry se echo a correr, en otra dirección, Sirius se percato que un pequeño punto en el mapa con el nombre de Potter se alejaba de el –james Potter eres muy infantil! 

Sirius se fue siguiéndolo, Harry ya estaba mas que asustado se tropezó con algo o alguien?

La figura se revelo al ser destapado de un velo de invisibilidad, no era otro que su padre, si Sirius miraba el mapa una vez mas y veía los dos Potter no podía imaginar que pasaría.

Sirius se detuvo James y Harry estaban en el piso, Black se acerco a James –por que no me dejas que te explique!?- Dijo en tono molesto –por que corres de mi? No dejas de ser un infantil ya se lo que dijo Lilit pero...

Detuvo su habla al ver al chico nuevo también en el piso

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato –disculpa no era mi intención golpear con nadie, es que me perdí, escuche un ruido y me asuste

–el es cierto?

James se acerco para verlo mas de cerca –como sabías del encantamiento dinos?

Lo tomo del cuello de la pijama, Harry se movió bruscamente para liberarse, intento caer sobre Sirius, sin que este se diera cuenta le quito el mapa y se lo embolso, Sirius se lo quito de encima empujándolo, las pisada de alguien acercándose hicieron que James y Sirius se ocultaran tras la capa de invisibilidad dejando a Harry expuesto

Severus apareció –donde te habías metido Henry? No debes de andar por el castillo y menos en la noche

Harry se puso de pie –es que me perdí

–estabas con alguien? Creí escuchar mas voces

Harry sonrió –es que tropecé y me regañaba en voz alta eso es todo, podemos volver a la habitación?

Severus no se quedo muy convencido de aquello tomo de la mano a Harry sin darse cuenta de ello, se quedo muy pensativo, por que Henry le mentiría sobre aquello? No tenia sentido, de seguro eso había pasado se perdió y estaba asustado, de seguro se sentía desprotegido, en un enorme castillo y sin poder ver, sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, y sin siquiera planearlo abrazo a Harry –no lo vuelvas a hacer, no salgas así de la habitación otra vez...

CONTINUARA...

Jo,jo,jo... creo que esto va lento pero no puedo apresurarlo mas je,je... apenas empezara lo bueno, es decir el romance claro esta je,je... me pareció un poco aburrido este cap por que le falto como que mas miel, no se, es que tengo claro lo que are después de que regrese al futuro y se reencuentre con Severus pero antes nomás ando medio perdida ja,jaaja, así que solo les diré que nada los sorprenda excepto que sea puntual al actualizar ja,jaj,aaj XD!!

Próximo capitulo 3.- un regalo muy especial, les adelanto... romance a la vista jo,jo,jo... es todo lo que diré.                                    


	3. Un regalo muy especial

**REGRESO A TI**

3.- Un regalo muy especial

_..oo:…O-o…:oo.._

Ya estaba amaneciendo otro día en la casa Slytherin, no era tan desagradable después de todo, en si la presencia de su futuro profesor de pociones no era tan terrible como se lo imaginaba, igual, Snape era una agradable persona, solo que en el colegio se comportaba de esa manera para tener el respeto de sus estudiantes, aun así comenzaba a pensar el por que lo odiaba tanto, claro era hijo de uno de los merodeadores, y no solo de uno si no del mas importante, aunque la rivalidad mas fuerte que el había visto era contra Sirius no dejaba de notarse el odio que se tenían el y su padre.

Se levanto esa mañana, era un fin de semana, Severus aun estaba dormido, así que era el momento de ir a buscar a Dumbledore, algo lo detuvo, se quedo mirando a Severus por unos segundos, se veía tan tranquilo al dormir, no podía perder su tiempo observando a Snape, se dio media vuelta y fue directo a las habitaciones de Albus, este lo recibió, se notaba albo ojeroso, al parecer no había tenido una buena noche.

–profesor esta bien?

Albus solo sonrió como respuesta –es solo que tu pequeño problema señor Porter no me deja dormir, es algo complicado, es imperativo regresarte a tu mundo, no podemos dejar que alteres algo aquí.

Harry se quedo pensativo –entonces aun no ha encontrado nada? Debería dejar que lo ayude a buscar algo

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza –no podría, es complicado, cuando llegue el momento podrás irte, seguramente estas aquí por alguna razón, tal vez debas modificar algo para el futuro, así que necesito que estés allá y no aquí, además la historia que inventamos para ti no será valida si permaneces conmigo

Harry se quedo pensativo, en eso tenia razón, solo que el no hacer nada solo lo desesperaba el hombre lo miro inquisitivamente –aprovecha este tiempo, el señor Snape es un brillante estudiante, se que podrás sacar provecho de lo que le pueda enseñar, es mas podría jurar que esta preocupado por que no sabe donde esta en este momento, o me equivoco?

Harry levanto los hombros –acepto que me fui sin decirle nada, pero es fin de semana y estaba dormido, no lo quise despertar, esta obsesionado con una poción que no le sale y no ha dormido bien estos días.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, el profesor sonrió –creo que ha despertado ahora- hizo un movimiento de varita y la puerta se abrió

Un preocupado Snape entraba un tanto alterado –profesor Dumbledore, desperté y no encontré a Henry yo lo bus… sus palabras cesaron al ver al chico en ese lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto.

Dumbledore sonrió –me da gusto que te preocupes tanto por cuidar de nuestro invitado, pero el no es un desvalido, el echo de que no vea no lo convierte en una criatura indefensa el señor Porter sabe como cuidarse así mismo

Sanpe lo miro con un rostro mas tranquilo –profesor si me va a dejar a cargo un estudiante me gustaría que en un futuro me avise si va a reunirse con el, por que en verdad es desagradable ver que la persona a tu cargo a desaparecido.

Dumbledore se puso de pie –bien me disculpo señor Snape, tiene toda la razón, no sucederá de nuevo verdad señor Porter?- miro a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna, un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, todo parecía indicar que esa mirada la había tenido desde siempre, se puso de pie y se fue en dirección a la salida, junto con Snape

Ya después de unos pasos hablo el ojiverde –no fue culpa del profesor Dumbledore, yo vine a buscarlo, es solo que estabas, no quise despertarte

Snape no decía una solo palabra solo se limitaba a caminar, aun se sentía como tonto y a la vez molesto por lo ocurrido

Harry lo detuvo en seco –pensé que estarías cansado y no te quise despertar esta bien!?

Severus lo miraba fijamente al rostro, aunque el traía sus lentes oscuros lo veía perfectamente, esos oscuros ojos, esa piel joven y tersa, mientras Severus fruncía el cejo Snape se acerco al otro mientras apuntaba con su dedo el pecho del otro –crees que es divertido, que todo esto es un juego? Eres un Slytherin y no solo eso, estas en la mira de los merodeadores por lo que paso la otra vez, no sabes lo peligroso que es que estés solo por los pasillos, sobre todo por que estas…

El slytherin se quedo callado –solo trata de no estar solo cuando no quieras molestarme

Harry no supo por que pero se abrazo del otro, se veía que no la había pasado bien, en verdad se había preocupado por el, se sentía culpable y quería decir las palabras perdón, pero estas no salían de su boca, así que pensó que el abrazo lo diría todo.

Severus estaba en shock, sus manos flotando en el aire, sin saber que hacer, mientras podía sentir el aroma del otro chico y esos brazos que se aferraban con fuerza a él, termino por rodearlo, había estado deseando hacer eso desde hacia ya varios días, a decir verdad desde el día que lo conoció, solo podía pensar en que se convirtiera en un Slytherin para tenerlo cercas, y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo estaba en su casa si no también se quedaría a su cargo, eso fue mas de lo que pudiera pedir y ahora lo tenia entre sus brazos, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, lo abrazaría con fuerza, como si fuera a decirle adiós, como si fuera la ultima vez.

En verdad que no quería que ese abrazo acabara, el cuerpo de Snape era tan tibio, pero era Snape! Eso fue lo que lo impulso a separarse, estaba en el pasado, no podía hacer eso, no podía empezar a filtrear con su futuro profesor, además era Snape! No con él.

Harry se giro –disculpa no quise ser tan impulsivo

Snape sonrió –por mi no te preocupes, puedes ser todo lo impulsivo que quieras

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron, que significaba eso? Era una invitación a abrazarle cada vez que le diera la gana?

Snape lo tomo de la mano –vamos a comer algo.

**O-o**

Ya había pasado una se mana de aquello, el profesor Dumbledore no había encontrado nada aun y a decir verdad por las enormes ojeras que había adquirido recientemente hasta le daba pena preguntar, por el estado de su futuro director estaba seguro que en cuanto el supiera algo iría brincando de felicidad a decírselo, así que decidió simplemente darle su espacio y aprovechar sus... vacaciones? Había decidido que se relajaría y disfrutaría de la época, después de todo podía ver por lo menos a sus padres, aunque los merodeadores habían intentado jugarle algunas bromas sin mucho éxito, después de todo las conocía casi todas gracias a Sirius y a Lupin al menos las que habían intentado emplear en el y eso de no tener vista le era mas que conveniente, también tener el mapa le era de mucha ayuda, auque no podía usarlo libremente.

Lili iba caminado en dirección al árbol donde acostumbraba estar Snape, se quedo allí observando la escena, Severus con un libro en mano mientras leía en voz alta y al chico nuevo recargado en su hombro, a decir verdad no sabia si este escuchaba o simplemente se había quedado dormido como un pequeño después de un cuento de hadas.

Ese chico nuevo le inquietaba, no solo por el parecido con James, si no por que parecía conocer a esos 4, como un chico sin todas sus capacidades podía vencer a esos chicos? Ese chico, la magia que emanaba de el, le hacia sentir incomoda y a la vez le hacia querer estar cerca de él, la chica se haría notar de inmediato

–Severus?

El joven dejo de leer y volteo a donde estaba la pelirroja vio como ella hacia un gesto de guardar silencio mientras sonreía divertida, apuntaba con su dedo hacia Harry, en efecto el muchacho se había quedo dormido

–hace mucho que no platicamos Severus

Severus sonrió –con los merodeadores tras la pista de Henry no habíamos tenido esa oportunidad

La pelirroja se sentó cercas de los dos –Henry eh?

Snape se puso un tanto rojo, por lo general nombraba a todos por su apellido, eran contadas las personas que llamaba por su nombre, como a la ojiverde, sus padres y ahora al chico nuevo, eso significaba que era una persona muy apreciada por el mago

–bueno es una forma de que nos llevemos mejor, quise dejar a un lado las formalidades

La chica lo observo inquisitoramente –a mi no me mientes Severus

Harry estaba despertando Severus hacia unas caras de desesperado loco enamorado empedernido que no desea ser descubierto, al menos eso le parecía a Lili, por lo que estaba de los mas divertida

Harry se asusto un poco –me quede dormido! Discúlpame Severus, a lo que la chica interrumpió –no te preocupes te veías tan lindo que no deseamos despertarte, fue en ese momento que Harry se percato de la presencia de su futura madre –disculpa no nos han presentado soy Lili Evans- la pelirroja extendió su mano para saludar, pero si Harry no hubiera estado en shock seguramente habría saludado a la mujer y entonces se abrían percatado de que el en verdad si podía ver, Snape tomo la mano del otro y llevo hasta Lili para que pudiera estrechar su mano –Henry Porter dijo torpemente

La chica sonrió satisfecha –vaya hasta que por fin conozco al famoso Señor Porter

Harry ladeo la cabeza, no sabia si era el echo de acabar de despertar o simplemente se había perdido en algún momento de su vida

–eres el causante de los dolores de cabeza de los merodeadores y eso ya es mucho que decir,

Potter quiso decir algo pero su lengua se trababa –tranquilo dijo la chica, ya era hora de que alguien les bajaras los sumos a esos chicos, empezaba a creer que nadie podría con ellos

Un silencio incomodo después de aquellas palabras y después unas carcajadas provenientes de Severus dejaron pasmados a los dos, Lili jamás había escuchado reír tan abiertamente al pelinegro.

Pasaron un poco mas de tiempo hablando hasta que la pelirroja se puso de pie –fue un gusto platicar con ustedes chicos pero creo que ya es momento de retirarme le guiña un ojo a Severus mientras este se torna un poco carmesí, de pronto se levanta de repente –Lili hay algo que quiero preguntarte, la chica estaba esperando, pero Severus se la llevo lejos de Harry, dándole la espalda mientras cuchicheaba, la pelirroja volteo a donde estaba Harry y sonrío mientras daba su aprobación con la cabeza –nos vemos Porter, y entonces se retiro

Severus se quedo de pie –ya esta anocheciendo es mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos- Harry se puso de pie estaba por caminar cuando Severus lo detuvo, el hombre estaba dudando un poco

–Henry...

Harry sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza –dime Severus- intento no sonar nervioso

Severus tomo aire y con ello un poco de valor –yo, solo- maldición por que era tan difícil si solo iba a darle un regalo –bueno no se cuando es tu cumpleaños así que me tome la libertad de comprarte un pequeño obsequio, lo recibirías?

Harry se quedo petrificado, un obsequio? Para él? De Snape? Solo sintió ganas de brincar como un pequeño mocoso en navidad, pero tenia que guardar la compostura –no podría rechazar un obsequio tuyo Severus- sonrío lo mas calmado que pudo

Severus estaba dudando si dar el obsequio o no, de pronto el objeto le parecía poca cosa, para Henry –creo que le deje en la habitación, yo

Harry se quedo viéndolo –entonces vamos por el

Severus sonrió nervioso –no, en realidad no es la gran cosa, te lo doy después

Harry se cruzo de brazos –lo que sea que me des será grandioso por que me lo darás tu

Severus se quedo paralizado con tales palabras y Harry sitió que sus mejillas comenzarían a arder en cualquier momento, el había dicho tales palabras?

Ahora él era el nervioso, por que había dicho aquello, simplemente no pudo soportar ver la indecisión de Severus y también era que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, en verdad deseaba ver que clase de regalos podía dar su futuro profesor de pociones, si algo lo caracterizaba era la curiosidad

Snape saco de su bolsillo algo, al parecer cabía en su bolsillo, encerrado en su mano no le permitía ver, que tantas cosas podían caber en la palma de tu mano, este extendió su mano mientras con la otra buscaba la mano de Harry, puso el objeto en ella, el ojiverde se quedo con la mano extendida, mientras que el ojinegro la cerro para que pudiera sentir el objeto era liso y redondo, se sentía una figura grabada en forma de serpiente, típico de slytherin, pero aun viéndolo con sus propios ojos a través de esas gafas oscuras no sabia lo que era

–que es?

Severus sonrió –es un reloj, dijo algo emocionado

Harry se quedo muy serio –pero yo no puedo usarlo, tu sabes que...

Severus puso su dedo en los labios de Harry para callarlo –este no es un reloj de esos, le hablas y te dice la hora me pareció perfecto para ti, solo te pido que siempre lo traigas contigo esta bien?

Harry no entendió lo ultimo pero aun así acepto, después de todo tenia un apequeña cadenita lo podía llevar fácilmente en su bolsillo –gracias Severus- extendió su brazo simulando que lo buscaba y le dio un abrazo –nadie me había dado algo como esto en verdad lo precio mucho.

El cuerpo del moreno era cálido, en verdad ya no le importaba si el presente le había gustado con el simple echo de que abrazara era mas que suficiente, el resto por lo pronto no le interesaba.

Harry por su parte tampoco quería liberarse del abrazo, le agradecería el obsequio, a el en verdad no le importaba lo que fuera, de igual manera era una buena excusa para abrazarle

El silencio fue roto por la voz de Harry –Severus?

Pero en ningún momento lo libero, estaba muy bien en esa posición como para querer moverse –si?

Harry estaba dudando un poco pero lo haría, haría esa pregunta –tu sientes lastima por mi?

Aquello dejo frió al futuro profesor de pociones, lo abrazo con mas fuerzas –no podría mas que sentir admiración por ti, lastima jamás

Harry se libero para mirarlo –admiración por que? Prácticamente eres mi nana

Severus sonrió –y es un placer serlo

Harry se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño, sin duda aquello lo había molestado –desde que te conocí, al saber de ti me di cuenta de que eres grandioso, puedes con los merodeadores y eso ya es mucho decir, nadie aquí había podido y tu, pareces tener un sexto sentido, has sobrevivido solo todo este tiempo- Severus se acerco y le tomo la mano –te admiro por no dejarte vencer, por que sigues luchando a pesar de tu condición, no paras, me hubiese gustado que iniciáramos el ciclo juntos y no solo en el ultimo año, yo, tu me gustas, me gustas mucho-

Harry se quedo paralizado mientras pasaba lo inevitable, la unión de los labios de Severus con los suyos, simplemente asaltado por los suaves labios de ese hombre, gentilmente se había apoderado de ellos, como negarse a tal amabilidad? Como negarse a esa sensación que lo hacia sentir en ese momento, ni siquiera superado un poco con lo que le había ocurrido en su primer beso, sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él en ese momento, pero debía resistir, no era correcto simplemente no lo era, iba a detener aquello pero entonces las manos de Snape se deslizaron por su cintura rodeándolo haciendo que aquello fuera mejor, mucho mejor, como resistirse si ni siquiera sus pulmones se habían rendido ante la falta de aire?

Lentamente Severus se separaba, realmente le estaba costando trabajo separarse, deslizo su mano por el rostro de Harry quería deshacerse de esas molestas gafas y ver los hermosos ojos que seguramente allí se ocultaban, fue cuando Potter reacciono, no podía verse descubierto, por que si eso ocurría lo perdía todo absolutamente todo, empujo a Snape.

Se alejo un poco –no te atrevas- fueron sus palabras

Severus parecía no entender –lo siento pensé que lo estabas disfrutando, yo, solo dilo y no se repetirá

Harry puso su mano en la frente – no es eso, el beso fue genial, es que...

Severus sonrió ampliamente, que demonios había dicho!?

El moreno de ojos negros se acerco lo tomo de la mano –es suficiente para mi- lo jalo en dirección a la sala común de slytherin.

**O-o**

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, era una noche hermosa llena de estrellas, caminaba en dirección al bosque prohibido, allí se encontraba Dumbledore, este le entrego sus verdaderas gafas –ya es hora muchacho, este quería voltear hacia atrás pero el hombre mayor no se lo permitió –no perteneces aquí recuérdalo- Harry asintió

Una pared de ladrillo se formo de la nada Albus le dio unos toques con su varita y esta se abrió por la mitad, el mismo lugar desértico por el cual había llegado a ese tiempo

–HENRY!!

A lo lejos se veía la figura de Snape, corría en dirección a donde se encontraban –apresúrate muchacho y no mires hacia atrás, las lagrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos, no había vuelta atrás, no podía regresar la pared empezó a cerrarse, toda su vida se había preguntado por que su oscuro profesor era de aquella forma, ahora creía entender un poco las cosas, el sonido de la pared al cerrarse lo hizo regresar golpeando la pared con fuerza, quería que esta se abriera de nuevo, quería regresar, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía quedarse solo, no después de conocerlo, la pared se empezó a desmoronar hasta quedar un montón de piedras tiradas en el piso, no podía quedarse en ese lugar debía regresar.

Comenzó a caminar, de nuevo como en aquella ocasión, solo estaba dando vueltas por el mismo lugar, como deseaba volver al mismo lugar, aun guardaba la esperanza de volver a la misma época, empezaba a sentir coraje, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía quedarse atrapado en ese lugar, tropezó o no? El piso comenzó a desmoronarse no había nada solo oscuridad...

Una voz femenina se escuchaba vagamente el conocía esa voz, le llamaba insistente

–Harry.... Harry ya despierta es tarde hay que irnos

Unos verdes ojos por fin aparecieron, podía ver las estrellas y después el rostro de su amiga Hermione quien miraba con reprobación –como puedes quedarte dormido en una banca debemos irnos mañana hay que ir a la estación para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts.

No! Aquello no pudo ser solo un sueño, todo había sido tan real, se levanto rápidamente algo se escucho caer al suelo, justo a un lado del pie de la castaña esta lo levanto y lo vio, era un objeto redondo con una serpiente grabada en ella –que es esto Harry?

Harry prácticamente le arrebato el objeto –esto es la prueba de que no estoy loco

La castaña no entendió, daba igual estaba cansada como para sacar conclusiones, mañana preguntaría, ahora era tiempo de volver.

No había sido un sueño, la prueba estaba en sus manos, aquello había sido real, lo difícil ahora era enfrentar todo aquello, podría ver a Snape a la cara aunque tuviera unos años mas encima...?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Nota.- Pues si me tarde, je,je.. pero lo importante es que actualice no? Je,je... gracias por su paciencia, prometo terminar este fic ahora que tengo unos días de vacaciones aprovechare y adelantare lo que pueda, de todas formas le quedan unos 2 o 3 cap, no se preocupen lo que paso en el pasado no quedara como un enigma, Harry tendrá sus recuerdos a sí como Snape también je, je... digo lo vivieron juntos no? Jo,jo,jo...


	4. Con una mirada del pasado

**REGRESO A TI**

4.- Con una mirada del pasado

_..oo:…O-o…:oo.._

No! Aquello no pudo ser solo un sueño, todo había sido tan real...

Haber llegado a ese lugar, lo angustiado que se sintió, lo molesto que estaba por estar a su lado desde un principio y conocerlo, conocerlo como realmente es, probar sus besos y sus caricias, todo lo que había vivido, todo había sido real?

No podía amar un sueño, una ilusión, su sentimiento era verdadero.

Como ser un sueño si en sus manos tenia aquel objeto que Severus le había regalado, aquel regalo con el que se había permitido arrebatarle un beso, uno de muchos mas...

Al llegarle ese pensamiento sus mejillas enrojecieron, esto no iba a pasar por desapercibido por cierto pelirrojo que lo observaba

–Alguien tiene novia!! Le dijo a manera de burla

Harry guardo el objeto en su bolsillo sin hacer mas escándalo –claro que no- Ron se sentó a su lado –vamos amigo, esa mirada de bobo distraído que tienes es la misma que yo hago cuando estoy con Hermione, esta claro que estas enamorado

Harry le dio la espalda –claro que no!

Ron sonrió ampliamente –no me lo puedes ocultar, dime conozco a esa persona?

Harry se quedo muy serio, que diría Ron si supiera que estaba enamorado de Snape? El grasiento de Snape diria sin dudarlo, aunque claro el estaba enamorado de aquel que conoció en el pasado, pero como seria volver a verlo ahora? Eso solo lo sabría la mañana siguiente, se levanto –mañana inician las clases será mejor dormir

Ron puso cara de susto corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y le toco la frente –estas enfermo?

Harry lo alejo de si –no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansado, Ron es nuestro ultimo año quiero esforzarme un poco esta vez

Ron estaba que no se lo podía creer –dime te dijo algo Hermione, o es esa persona de la que estas enamorado?

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia –nada tiene que ver esa persona y nada me dijo Hermione, solo quiero dormir

–AJA!! Esa persona existe entonces, por que no me quieres contar?

En verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia –por que esa persona ya no es nada mío, se acabo... dijo esa ultima palabra y sintió como su estomago se contrajo, sentía que el aire le estaba faltando, se acabo, se había terminado, lagrimas brotaban sin que lo notara, Ron lo miraba preocupado –lo siento Harry- dijo el pelirrojo apesadumbrado, Harry lo miro a los ojos apretó la túnica de su amigo mientras bajaba la mirada, Ron no lo soporto mas y lo abrazo sujeto con fuerza a su amigo mientras este lloraba –todo va a estar bien ya lo veras, eran las únicas palabras que podía decir.

Como consolar a una persona que dice que todo acabo?

Como hacerlo si no conoces la historia

Ahí estaba Ron Weasley sin saber que mas hacer, por que no estaba Hermione cuando se le necesitaba?

La noche paso en la madriguera Ron había prometido no decir nada a nadie aunque en verdad no sabia mucho, ahora la casa era una completa revolución todos corriendo con baúles y jaulas, todos se preparaban para llegar al expreso de Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley se encamino a la salida junto con Ginny –hija ve por tu hermano y Harry se nos hará tarde, la chica asintió y fue en busca de su hermano y amor platónico –Ron podrías apurarte!?

Ron estaba afuera de la habitación con su baúl –es Harry, no ha salido del baño

La chica se inclino en la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, Harry estaba con una enorme sonrisa –listo! Ron hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde, el pelirrojo se quedo muy serio –eso es lo mismo que yo te dije!!- reclamo mientras Harry iba muy divertido haciendo enojar al pelirrojo.

Ginny se quedo muy sería, mientras veía como se alejaban, Harry había salido con una enorme sonrisa, si eso era cierto, pero tenia la cara lavada y sus ojos un tanto enrojecidos, había estado llorando?

El grito de su madre llamándola la saco de sus pensamientos y corrió para poder ir a la estación con los demás.

Los tres ya se habían encaminado hacia el tren habían encontrado un vagón desocupado entraron los tres y se sentaron, Harry se sentó junto a la ventana para poder distraerse un poco, Ron lo miraba insistentemente, aquel comportamiento era demasiado sospechoso

–me pueden decir que es lo que esta pasando?- la castaña no pudo soportarlo mas

Ron sonrió –no pasa nada Hermione- Harry lo miraba sabía que su amigo no podría callar Hermione era demasiado lista lo descubriría, entonces sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana Harry hablo –no sientes tristeza?

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces –tristeza dices? Mas bien siento emoción, chicos es nuestro ultimo curso!

Harry dio un suspiro –Hogwarts es como mi hogar, será difícil decir adiós- el ojiverde volteo a ver a su amiga y sonrió tristemente –iré a buscar algo de comer ya vengo

El ojiverde salió del lugar, necesitaba estar solo o simplemente se desmoronaría como lo había echo con Ron, se fue hasta el final del tren, necesitaba un poco de aire eso era seguro

Se quedo allí recargado en el barandal mirando hacia la nada, estaba realmente preparado para ver a Severus? Como saberlo? Debía de dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, estaba conciente de lo que pasaría desde el momento que se había enamorado de ese hombre y ya nada podía hacer, solo resignarse a que se había...

Ni siquiera quería pensarlo o simplemente comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sonrió tristemente pronto todo el colegio sabría que estaba pasando por un mal de amores, Ron no soportaría la presión de Hermione estaba seguro que en ese momento ya estaría contándole todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, basta de auto compadecerse, era hora de que asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos pusiera la frente en alto y continuara con su vida, regresaría con sus amigos abrió la puerta y allí estaba, como quien sorprende a alguien con las manos en la masa, Severus suavizo sus facciones y puso su normal rostro de seriedad

–Potter- dijo clara y fuertemente

–disculpe profesor- fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir mientras escapaba, en verdad no merecía ser un Gryffindor, simplemente huía como el cobarde que era.

Severus salió para que le diera el aire, estaba pensativo, había decidido escapar del bullicio de los alumnos y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrase a Potter quizás haciendo lo mismo, se había quedo observándolo, se veía triste? Sus ojos brilloso por lagrimas seguramente que no pudieron escapar, por que su aspecto le recordaba tanto a Henry? dio un suspiro, se había perdido en aquel recuerdo, los besos de ese chico, la manera en la que había logrado entrar en su corazón, pensó el tendría que abandonar el colegio, sabía que todo aquello era temporal, pero no tenía por que desaparecer de su vida, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ni siquiera el regalo que le dio, no había sido completamente honesto con Henry ese objeto no solo era un reloj, también era un localizador, gracias a el lo había visto partir a las orillas del bosque prohibido, intento usarlo después de su partida pero parecía que el objeto se había descompuesto no servia, por muchos año había sido inútil, Henry lo abandono sin decir una sola palabra, lo odiaba por eso pero también, ahora después de tanto tiempo, por que si ya hacia varios años había decidido olvidarlo, desistiendo de búsqueda, por que ahora lo recordaba tanto? ese año sería difícil sabiendo que Potter estaría allí para avivar ese recuerdo aunque esa no era su intención.

Harry se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, se había ido a toda prisa, no pensó bien las cosas, que había sido aquello? Solo esperaba que no se hubiera notado su extraño comportamiento, esperaba que en clases fuera diferente, dio un respiro profundo, ese iba a ser un difícil ultimo año en el colegio.

**_O-o_**

El primer día en Hogwarts no tenia por que ser diferente ese año, todo había pasado como siempre, la cena las palabras de Dumbledore, la selección de los nuevos, todos estaban en el banquete de bienvenida, comían todos los manjares de ese año, Ron mencionaba que ese banquete era mejor que otros años, pero Harry sentía que todo sabía igual, al menos Severus no estaba en el salón, sin embargo se preguntaba donde estaría, por que simplemente no se encontraba en ese lugar como todos los años con su rostro de pocos amigos, esta bien lo admitía se sentía aliviado por que no se encontraba pero ahora estaba preocupado por que no lo estaba, que estaba pasando en su mente?

Entonces apareció llego hasta donde estaba Albus y le decía algo en voz baja casi al oído, entonces se retiro y ocupo su asiento, Dumbledore se quedo pensativo por un par de segundos, entonces se puso de pie –mis queridos estudiantes tengo un aviso de ultimo momento que hacer

El bullicio presente se había convertido en silencio, todos estaban atentos a las palabras del director –como sabrán Hogwarts no es la única escuela de magia y hechicería, este año se estaba pensado en hacer un intercambio de estudiantes, pero para las otras escuelas no es una idea que los maraville, yo pienso que con esto podríamos crear lazos de amistad mas fuertes entre nosotros, así que el Profesor Snape me ha traído la respuesta que estábamos esperando, así que serán solo unos cuantos los privilegiados en ir en compañía de los profesores por supuesto, de estos jóvenes dependerá que esto se realice cada año así que mis muchachos les pido que hagan lo mejor posible, en sus habitaciones llegara la invitación e instrucciones de los elegidos, por favor continúen con el banquete.

De inmediato se noto la inquietud por los estudiantes, quienes serian los elegidos para este viaje?

Muchos de los alumnos abandonaron el salón por la simple curiosidad sobre todo los slytherins Harry por su parte se negaba a abandonar el salón, desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente a Severus, necesitaba acostumbrarse a su presencia o al menos ese pretexto le servia para no abandonar el sitio, que importaba un estúpido intercambio estudiantil, no fue si no Hermione quien empujo a Harry, estaba segura de que Harry estaría entre los seleccionados y de paso tal vez ella también, ese viaje pintaba para ser algo emocionante.

Pero en vez de ir a su habitación Harry se fue a las afueras del castillo, aun tenia algo de tiempo antes de que dieran el toque de queda.

Llego por fin respiro el fresco aire, el sol ya se estaba ocultando –vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inicio todo- dijo en voz baja, se dejo caer en la hierba, mientras se recargaba en el árbol, ese árbol donde Severus y el gustaban de pasar las tardes, el se recargaba justo donde estaba mientras el ojinegro le leía, pero todo eso ya no podía ser.

Se puso de pie, allí estaba las iniciales HP y SS encerrados en un corazón gravados en la madera de ese árbol, no visibles a los ojos de cualquiera, escondido con un hechizo, recordaba esa tarde, Severus la recordaría?

_(flash back)_

Harry y Severus caminaban hacia el árbol, ese ya se había convertido en un habito, uno muy placentero.

Harry se sentó como siempre y estaba deseoso de escuchar el final de ese libro, Severus se había encargado de dejarlo en lo mas emocionante, pero el pelinegro no se había sentado ni tampoco parecía tener intenciones de abrir el libro

Harry estaba extrañado con tal acción –pasa algo Severus?

El hombre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, fue hasta donde estaba Harry y lo agarro de la mano –ven conmigo-

Harry solo se dejo guiar, que era aquello que lo hacia tan feliz? Era algo que deseaba saber, Snape lo acerco al árbol y lo hizo tocar unas letras, se sentía el borde de estas, podía ver las letras HP y SS encerradas en un corazón tallado en la madera –esto...

Severus abrazo al ojiverde con mucha alegría –es una costumbre muggle, tallan sus iniciales en un árbol, me pareció no lo se mm como llamarlo

–romántico...- susurro Harry mientras sus mejillas se encendían, se acurruco mas al hombre –si, bueno, puedes tener razón- Severus mordisqueo la oreja del ojiverde, Harry reacciono al estimulo dando un pequeño salto –que haces!?- Snape apretó con mas fuerza el cuerpo que tenia entre sus manos –solo sentí deseos de hacerlo, no te gusto?

Harry estaba un tanto confundido, no le había desagradado del todo, solo que le ocasionaba cosquillas pero a la vez era una sensación agradable, estaba pensando que realmente le agradaría que se repitiera, sintió como la lengua de Snape recorría toda su oreja, solo pudo cerrar los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, su cuerpo se había tensado, que era eso que estaba sintiendo? Lentamente se estaba relajando, esa sensación, solo podía pensar en que le gustaba, realmente le gustaba.

_(Fin Flash Back)_

–Potter!?

Harry salió de sus pensamientos, esa persona que lo había llamado era Severus!

Simplemente estaba imposibilitado para moverse, estaba en una especie de shock, por que tenía que estar el allí? Acaso no tenia que estar molestando a los nuevos Gryffindor infundiéndoles miedo para que no anduvieran por allí merodeando después del toque de queda.

Por su mente solo pasaban las palabras corre, vete, huye de ese lugar, por que su cuerpo no le respondía?

Severus se quedo observándolo por unos instantes entrecerró los ojos –me parece muy sospechoso que este aquí señor Potter, no se suponía estaría en su habitación celebrando ser uno de los elegidos?- bufo al final de sus palabras

Harry quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca –Snape se cruzo de brazos, estaba esperando una mordaz respuesta para aquello, pero esta no llegaba –que pasa le comieron la lengua los ratones? Claro como es el consentido del director ni siquiera se molesta en verificar sabe que ira a ese intercambio cierto?, pues déjeme decirle que no será un viaje de placer, este es un proyecto importante y no dejare que lo eche a perder, estaré vigilándolo en todo momento.

El ojiverde parpadeo un par de veces –usted ira al intercambio? Aleluya las palabras salían de su boca! Ahora solo era cuestión de que su cuerpo accediera a sus peticiones y saliera de ese lugar, un momento! viajaría con Snape? Eso no podía estar pasando!!

Continuara...

* * *

Que tal verdad que ahora si actualice rápido? jajajaja XD!! Pues aprovechen que estoy de vacaciones je,je... gracias por leer me e apurado con este fic pero no crean que eh olvidado mis otras creaciones pronto pondré la actualización de ángel muggle y también de mi nuevo fic lo mas hermoso de mi vida espero y sigan disfrutando tanto como yo escribiendo son unos soles!!


	5. En 7 dias

**REGRESO A TI**

_5.- En 7 dias_

**..oo:…O-o…:oo..**

Harry quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca –Snape se cruzo de brazos, estaba esperando una mordaz respuesta para aquello, pero esta no llegaba –que pasa le comieron la lengua los ratones? Claro como es el consentido del director ni siquiera se molesta en verificar, sabe que ira a ese intercambio cierto?, pues déjeme decirle que no será un viaje de placer, este es un proyecto importante y no dejare que lo eche a perder, estaré vigilándolo en todo momento.

El ojiverde parpadeo un par de veces –usted ira al intercambio? Aleluya las palabras salían de su boca! Ahora solo era cuestión de que su cuerpo accediera a sus peticiones y saliera de ese lugar, un momento! viajaría con Snape? Eso no podía estar pasando!!

El rostro de angustia se evidencio en el rostro del ojiverde, cosa que contrario a Snape, que se suponía que estaba pasando?

Harry parecía estar indeciso en sus acciones, respiro profundamente, no podían obligarlo a ir a ese viaje, no podría soportar estar tan cerca de Severus y a la vez tan lejos, simplemente los pequeños encuentros que habían tenido con él era un completo desastre, no lograba controlar sus sentimientos y emociones, tenía que ir a hablar con el director, sí! Eso debía hacer, trago saliva y rezo por que sus piernas le obedecieran –disculpe profesor- dijo lo mejor que pudo y salió del lugar lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitió

Aquello había sido raro, Potter no se estaba comportando como siempre, no lo había retado, no le había contestado de manera grosera, hasta parecía impresionado por la noticia, también se había visto desconcertado, con miedo tal vez? No deseaba ir a ese viaje? Ridículo simplemente ridículo solo se estaba haciendo el interesante eso era todo.

**O-o**

Primero antes de ir con el director debía estar seguro de que había sido aceptado para ese viaje, fue a su dormitorio y allí estaba la prueba de que lo que Snape decía era cierto, Ron lo observo –amigo es genial!!!- Harry lo miro inexpresivo y simplemente salió de la habitación, en el camino se encontró con una muy feliz Hermione –Harry!! Soy de las seleccionadas! Supongo que tu también iras no?- el rostro de felicidad de la chica destellaba Harry la miro con seriedad –eso esta por verse- fue todo lo que dijo para deshacerse de su amiga y continuar su camino.

Llego hasta la estatua de fénix, no sabía la contraseña, como se suponía que vería al director –Potter que hace... las palabras de Snape quedaron en el aire al ver el sobre que Harry tenía en las manos –veo que no perderá el tiempo, quiere los detalles? Tendrá que esperar como el resto de sus otros compañeros por que como sabrá Sr Potter no será el único en ese viaje, así que le suplico se retire o quiere perder tan rápido sus primeros puntos?

Harry se quedo muy serió, esa era su realidad, ese era el verdadero Snape, y él simplemente no podía ser Henry, todo aquello había sido una mentira, no podía seguir así tenía que mentalizar a Severus, no al grasiento de Snape si quería sobrevivir ese año

–profesor hay asuntos mas importantes de que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore que un estúpido viaje a no se donde así que si me hace el favor de darme la contraseña seria muy apreciado si no por que no solo me quita los puntos y se larga- ya estaba dicho, pero que había dicho!? No se atrevía a encararlo, pero la espera lo estaba matando, por que de todos los profesores tenia que topárselo a el en todo momento que acaso lo estaba espiando o algo así?

–mantequilla con limón

la estatua empezó a girar y Harry corrió, necesitaba ver a Dumbledore, así que solo desapareció junto con la estatua.

Snape se había quedado de pie, por que no le había quitado los puntos? Esa contestación sonaba mas como Potter, pero no deseaba que fuera Potter, sonrió amargamente, otra vez estaba pensando en tonterías, ya habría otras oportunidades para bajar puntos a Gryffindor

Harry entro de estampida a donde se encontraba Albus, este estaba serenamente tomando una taza de te con galletas, le dedico una amable sonrisa –pasa algo Harry?

Harry se tranquilizo un poco –profesor quería hablar sobre ese viaje

Dumbledore dio un sorbo a su té –lo siento mi muchacho pero no puedo adelantar detalles a nadie

Harry respiro profundo –es que no lo entiende yo no vengo a preguntar por el viaje, vengo a renunciar a el

Dumbledore no esperaba aquello –hay alguna razón por la cual te niegues?

Harry se dejo caer en el sofá –creo que entiende mejor que nadie, es importante si voy? Claro que no, entonces por favor profesor dele mi lugar a otro alumno- Harry coloco el sobre en el escritorio mientras se daba media vuelta

Albus acaricio su larga y platinada barba, pensaba un poco –espera Harry, es que en efecto es importante que vayas

Harry se quedo estático se dio media vuelta abruptamente y con cara de concédeme un deseo dijo algo alterado –por que!? No iré y es todo

Albus se puso de pie –entonces me temo que informaras que el proyecto se cancela- dijo en un tono de voz un poco mas elevada- que significaba aquello? Harry levanto una ceja –que dijo?

–como dije esto tiene mucho que no se realiza las otras escuelas no estaban muy de acuerdo así que una de las condiciones fue que tu estuvieras en ese intercambio de lo contrario no se llevara acabo

–por lo visto si pueden obligarme no es así? Que tan importante es este proyecto para usted profesor?

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos –para todos mi muchacho

–si tengo que ir entonces yo también pondré mis condiciones

Aquello era extraño en Harry, intentaba descifrar las intenciones del Gryffindor pero por alguna extraña razón no podía entrar en su mente era como si estuviera buscando en la mente de Snape –no encontrara nada allí profesor- dijo el mas joven, Dumbledore se movió incomodo en su asiento –puedes hablar entonces- concedió el mayor

En eso entro Snape observo a ambos a lo que Harry simplemente se puso de pie –lo pensare un poco antes de decidir le parece profesor?

Dumbledore miro por debajo de sus gafas de media luna al ojiverde –bien Señor Potter puede retirarse

Harry salió lo mas rápido que pudo y sin voltear a ver a Snape, al menos su cuerpo ya le respondía como él quería, ahora como podía hacer para que Severus no fuera sin que se viera muy sospechoso?

Snape se quedo de pie solo observando a su viejo amigo –si vas a estar siempre accediendo a los caprichos de ese mocoso Albus... este silencio al ver el rostro de preocupación de Albus –no desea viajar- fueron todas las palabras que dijo para luego sentarse de nuevo

Severus lo miro sin parpadear –es un truco, dime por que vino?

El director estaba muy reservado –eso mismo he dicho, él no desea ir a ese viaje, pero...

El mayor no dijo mas, estaba actuando muy raro miro a Severus –es extraño nunca me había pasado con un estudiante, solo contigo

Aquello había echo que toda la atención del moreno se centrar en el director –a que te refieres?

–esta vez no pude penetrar en la mente de Harry hasta ahora lo había echo sin que lo notara pero esta vez no pude- sonrió melancólicamente –así que no se lo que pasa por su mente, no entiendo por que no desea ir a ese viaje, supongo que tendré que usar otros trucos para ello, un pequeño brillo extraño se fijo en esa mirada, Dumbledore estaba tramando algo, pero aquello también había dejado a Snape un tanto confundido, donde habría aprendido a controlar esas artes, según el recordaba Harry había sido un completo desastre no lo había dominado, como era posible que pudiera bloquear a Dumbledore un mago tan poderoso? Si a él le resultaba un tanto difícil en algunas ocasiones.

**O-o**

Harry llego hasta su dormitorio, se recostó en el mullido colchón, respiro con algo de dificultad, aquella barrera en su mente para bloquear a Dumbledore lo había agotado, ese viejito era muy persistente, ya que no había podido aprender aquellas artes le era muy útil ese truco que Severus le había enseñado, Severus otra vez él le estaba asaltando el pensamiento y como no hacerlo, definitivamente ese año iba a ser muy difícil, cerro sus ojos mientras aparecía el rostro de su amado en aquella oscuridad, se iba sumergiendo en sus recuerdos...

_(Flash back)_

Severus iba corriendo había dejado a Henry con Dumbledore, le habían pedido una cuantas horas y al parecer sumergido en ese libro de pociones había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya estaba respirando con dificultad y comenzaba a transpirar y por si fuera poco no estaba ni remotamente cercas, ya tenia 10 minutos de retraso y calculaba que llegaría en 10 minutos mas, eso si no se cansaba, a lo lejos podía ver una figura, disminuyo su paso y ahora solo caminaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, allí estaba Porter, caminando tranquilamente, al menos eso parecía, paso de largo a Severus, caminaba un tanto tenso, Severus lo miro con curiosidad sin entender del todo, estaba molesto por no llegar a tiempo? Si lo ignoro era obvio puesto que no podía ver, aunque en otras ocasiones el chico ciertamente parecía que tenia un radar siempre sabia donde encontrarlo, decidió seguirlo sin decir una sola palabra, parecía no tener rumbo fijo, solo estaba caminando, de pronto se detuvo en seco, se cruzo de brazos y movía su pie con impaciencia, se veía muy molesto

–hasta cuando piensas decir algo?

Severus se quedo muy serio, había sido pillado, desde cuando lo había notado? Severus se acerco lo mas que pudo –yo, siento haber llegado tarde es que

Harry dejo de mover su pie, pero no dejaba de dar la espalda en verdad que estaba furioso, acaso era por que Severus no estaba allí esperándolo? No la verdad era que lo que Dumbledore le había dicho no le había alegrado del todo, por fin había encontrado la manera de regresarlo a su época, le había dicho que en una semana tendría todo listo para su partida, Harry solo se había quedado muy serio, digiriendo lo que su futuro director le había dicho, su rostro daba a entender que no se estaba comportando como el otro esperaba, intento mostrarse feliz por la noticia pero simplemente no podía, estaba conciente de que aquello no tenía futuro y aun así se había dicho que el tiempo que pudiera estar con Severus seria bueno, no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias, mas bien no deseaba pensar en ellas, las ultimas palabras de Albus fueron –tienes esos 7 días para preparar tu retorno, tu deberás manejar esta situación de la mejor manera, sin producir mas cambios en el tiempo, recuerda que esta no es tu época.

Aquellas palabras solo me hicieron sentir mas triste, ahora como iba a arreglar todo, tenía que hacer que Severus lo odiara, tal vez así seria mas fácil la partida, si no tenia una razón para permanecer en ese tiempo podría irse sin mas problemas

–solo fueron unos minutos, que te parece si vamos...

En eso Harry se giro –no lo puedo creer, eres un egoísta, de seguro fue por estar sumergido en uno de tus libros de pociones, te olvidaste de mi, quieres mas las pociones que a mi.

Severus sonrió un tanto divertido –estas celoso de las pociones?

La verdad era que eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sabía de sobra que esa era la pasión de Snape, el estaba molesto por la inminente separación que sabía que vendría y que ahora tenia los días contados, no podía fingir molestia por algo tan tonto como 10 minutos tarde, por ahora debía bastar, no había mas razones para estar molesto, al menos no validas para Severus

–celoso? De un estúpido libro? Mas bien molesto por tu impuntualidad!

Severus amplio su sonrisa –esto es solo por 10 minutos tarde?

Harry frunció el entrecejo –esto es por que no cumples con tus promesas!- Harry acomodo sus gafas oscuras –veo que no puedo confiar en ti, lo mejor será que le pida a Dumbledore que me cambie de alumno para que me acompañe

Los ojos del futuro pocionista se abrieron a mas no poder, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos

–no puedes estar molesto solo por un retardo, hay algo mas cierto?

En el corto tiempo que llevaban y nadie le conocía mejor que nadie, tenía que ir despacio, hacer que Severus se cansara de él, esa pelea no iba a prosperar así como no lo haría su amor.

–por que no estabas allí- dejo de hablar su voz se estaba quebrando, 7 días eran muy poco tiempo, porque tenía que pasarle eso a el, las lagrimas ya estaban emergiendo, tenia que detenerlas, debía hacerlo, aunque temía que ya era demasiado tarde

_(Fin flash back)_

Todo había salido mal aquel día, en vez de alejarlo había echo que se unieran mas, no le dijo el por que de su comportamiento y Severus no lo había presionado, lo que si recuerda es que Severus lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, aun podía sentir ese cálido pecho, la respiración en su oreja y unas suaves manos acariciando su cabellera, era tan reconfortante y el solo recordarlo era muy doloroso, Harry seco sus lagrimas

–que te ocurre Harry?

La voz de Ron lo tensó –no pasa nada, tengo una basura en el ojo

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, en ese viejo truco ni los muggles caían –no iras al viaje?

Harry asintió mientras limpiaba lo ultimo que quedaba de sus lagrimas –creo que no tengo opción

–vamos Harry me vas a decir que no quieres ir a ese viaje?

El ojiverde se dejo caer en la cama –la verdad que con gusto te cambiaba, pero el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que no tengo opción si no estoy presente el proyecto se cancela, así que estoy amarrado de las manos, un momento!

Harry tenia el mismo rostro que Hermione hacia cuando encontraba la respuesta de algo difícil, sin previo aviso el moreno salió a buscar al director, mientras corría por el corredor, lo vio estaba doblando en una esquina

–profesor Dumbledore!

El anciano mago se detuvo y miro a Harry con sus gafas de media luna –ocurre algo señor Potter?

No era un secreto para nadie que Snape y él no se llevaran bien en ese tiempo, así que no tendría que dar excusas de ningún tipo para excluirlo en el viaje, por que no lo había pensado antes?

–con respecto a lo que hablamos, profesor, me lo he pensado bien, solo pondré una condición, quiero excluir a el profesor Snape

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente –me temo señor Potter que así como usted yo también estoy dentro del paquete- Severus estaba en ese lugar, que acaso ese año no se iba a librar de ese hombre!!

Albus intervino –lo siento Harry pero tu y el profesor están dentro de las condiciones y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Genial, Plan deshazte de Snape fallido y por si fuera poco el mismo Severus sabía de sus intenciones, no podía estar mas maldito en el amor.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Hello!!! Esto ya va a paso de tortuga, es que waaaa ya me pondré las pilas en el que sigue, bueno mas bien Harry jajaaj XD!! Interesante están atrapados en el viaje jo,jo,jo... se me antoja como para que se pierdan en la ciudad mm... aun no se a donde los mandare aun, acepto sugerencias je, je...

Gracias a todos por seguir con mi fic!! Eso me ayuda a escribir, y no me e olvidad de mi fic angel muggle ya me faltan unas 2 paginas para actualizar es que como son los últimos capítulos siempre es mas difícil T-T pero espero y mañana este actualizado jo,jo,jo...


	6. Un descuido terrible

**REGRESO A TI**

_6.- Un descuido terrible_

Se había acercado lo suficiente para ver a su director, en ese momento era lo único que le importaba, su objetivo estaba claro, solo debía deshacerse de Snape y el viaje estaría genial, no lo vio venir, después de decir aquellas palabras, como una sombra apareció fiel detrás de Dumbledore.

–me temo señor Potter que así como usted yo también estoy dentro del paquete- Severus estaba en ese lugar, que acaso ese año no se iba a librar de ese hombre!!

Albus intervino –lo siento Harry pero tu y el profesor están dentro de las condiciones y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Fue descuidado...

Harry Potter había sido descuidado, su comportamiento no era el habitual, un descuido solo eso, el primero de muchos en adelante.

Llego a su sala común se sentó junto al fuego.

Genial, Plan deshazte de Snape fallido y por si fuera poco el mismo Severus sabía de sus intenciones, no podía estar mas maldito en el amor.

**O-o**

Severus estaba en su habitación, Harry había dicho aquellas palabras, no lo quería en el viaje, eso confirmaba lo que ya muchos sabían, era odiado por ese muchacho y no lo culpaba siempre le hacia la vida miserable, con la tonta excusa de la rivalidad entre su padre y él, pero en el fondo había mas, en cuanto al viaje ambos estaban evitándolo y como si de un castigo se tratara los dos estaban siendo obligados a ir a ese lugar, al igual que Potter había ido con Albus a pedirle faltar a ese viaje, este se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y le había dicho seguramente lo mismo que a Potter, que si se negaba a ir tendría que decirles a todos que no habría tal viaje para nadie, cuando le pregunto sobre el por que no deseaba ir, solo se limito a guardar silencio, no iba a contarle a ese vegete chismoso lo que por tanto tiempo había ocultado, bien mañana se daría a conocer la dinámica del viaje lo mejor sería descansar, tomo un libro cualquiera de su pequeña biblioteca personal y se recostó, vio la portada de este el libro se titulaba Regreso a ti escrito por Doyle Branagh. Una de sus escritoras favoritas desde que era joven, sonrió tristemente de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de leer, puso el libro en su mesita de noche y simplemente se recostó.

Mañana seria otro día.

**O-o**

Todos los elegidos para el viaje estaban allí, por supuesto no podía faltar Draco Malfoy por parte de slytherin, padma Patil de Revenclaw, Hermione de Gryffindor y Harry al parecer de Hufflepuff no había nadie, o será que Harry tomaría el lugar que le correspondía a uno de ellos? Ahora que lo pensaba en ese lugar estaban los prefectos solo uno de cada casa, fue cuando Dumbledore interrumpió

–mis queridos estudiantes ustedes han sido elegidos por que han demostrado mas madures que el resto después de todos fueron asignados prefectos a acepción de el señor Potter, claro que no podía dejar tan desprotegidas las casas sin mis vigilantes por lo que me tome la libertad ya que la casa de Hufflepuff tiene una actividad especial este año, pero basta de charla aburrida, es momento de dar los detalles del viaje, Severus

El oscuro profesor se puso de pie, gracias al torneo de los 3 magos supongo que recuerdan la existencia de 2 escuelas, bueno exciten mas escuelas de magia y hechicería, se han reunido los directores de todas las escuelas en total suman 5 cada uno de ustedes ira a una diferente escuela

Snape tomo un objeto similar al cáliz de fuego solo que en menor tamaño, tomo unos trozos de papel y los metió –este cáliz esta conectado con el de las otras escuelas por lo que la repartición de estudiantes no será desproporcionada, una vez que saquen un papel no podrán cambiar de lugar, yo también tomare un papel y si tengo suerte no me tocara con ninguno de ustedes

–Severus! Interrumpió

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del ojiverde, entonces aun podía ser! Que posibilidades había de que le tocara Snape? 4 escuelas mas sin contar la suya significaba 4 profesores mas, bueno eso ya era un alivio, Albus continúo hablando

–tomaran el papel, si lo abren no encontraran nada escrito en el tiene un código para su trasladador así que todo será una sorpresa, que les parece mis queridos estudiantes?

Un abrumador silencio seguido de murmullos por parte de todos, Hermione iba a hablar pero como si Draco Malfoy estuviera leyéndole la mente dijo exactamente lo que ella

–disculpe profesor, como sabremos que empacar si no sabemos nuestro destino?

El viejo director sonrió calidamente, mis muchachos, son magos, los mejores en este momento en todo Hogwarts estoy seguro de que se las podrán arreglar.

De nuevo ese silencio para continuar con los cuchicheos, no había duda su director era el mas chiflado de todos, sin duda empacarían como si el curso terminara, necesitarían ropa para cualquier clima, aunque claro para alguien tan rico como Malfoy no habría problemas en adquirir nuevo guardarropas

–solo una cosa mas, lleven un traje de gala ya que al final del intercambio habrá un baile para celebrar el éxito del proyecto!

Severus solo frunció las cejas, ese vegete ya estaba seguro del triunfo de aquello, claro como estaba su salvador Potter, que el paso del tiempo no le había enseñado que ese muchacho era un arma de dos filos? cambio su mirada y observo a Potter quien permanecía callado a diferencia del resto, pensativo tal vez?

Un poco de nervio comenzó a sentir el niño que vivió, acaso lo estaba por saber el resultado de su destino? Era extraño sentina una mirada penetrante, lo hacia sentir, como describir aquello, indefenso? Desnudo? Inquieto solamente? Mantenía baja la mirada, de reojo noto que su amado profesor le observaba, por que lo hacia tan intensamente? Bueno al menos eso le parecía a él, acaso intentaba penetrar en su mente, quería voltear a verlo, pero que iba a hacer al hacerlo poner una sonrisa, por que no solamente lo ignoraba y ya, no podía simplemente no podía, como ignorarlo con esa profunda mirada, sin pensarlo volteo y lo miro a los ojos, Snape se dio cuenta de ello de pronto vio en esos verdes ojos, algo le afectaba al muchacho entonces a su mente llegaron palabras (por que sigue mirándome?)

Sus ojos lo miraron con sorpresa, fue entonces que volteo la mirada como no dando importancia al asunto, como si nada hubiese pasado, se puso de pie y paso el cáliz para que los estudiantes pudieran tomar su papel, al llegar con Harry lo observo detenidamente, que estaba pasando con el? Harry puso cara de fastidio de esas solo comparadas con las que hace un Malfoy tomo el trozo de papel y entonces el director los despidió no sin antes indicarles el momento y el lugar de la partida, después del desayuno en el gran comedor.

Severus se sentó con aspecto cansino, como había terminado en aquello? Como es que aun se dejaba envolver por las locuras del director?

–Severus…

El pocionista lo miro con desgana –entiendes que te tocara con uno de ellos?

–espero que sea Draco- dijo ya con fastidio el mas viejo se puso de pie mientras sonrió

–puedo asegurarte que no será el joven Malfoy, después de todo ese cáliz es un contador tu fuiste el uno Malfoy fue el dos.

Todo eso estaba mal, ese chiflado! como lo había embaucado de esa manera? Frunció el seño –afortunadamente ese viaje no durara para siempre, Snape salio del lugar sin dejar de mostrar su enojo.

**O.o**

Todos estaban esperando el momento para ver la partida de sus compañeros y así ver a los nuevos estudiantes Ron estaba despidiéndose de Hermione y de Harry –el trío se ha disuelto!- Dijo con un tono de fatalidad, la castaña lo miro des aprobatoriamente –solo serán unas semanas creo que podrás sobrevivir sin nosotros, aun así te deje unas notas de las tareas que habían encargado para la próxima semana seguro te ayudaran a terminarla sin problemas- este solo sonrió con un brillo en los ojos –Herm eres la mejor!- después volteo con Harry –amigo disfruta del viaje- Harry aun no muy convencido solo asintió entonces se escucho que el director los convocaba, los cuatro estudiantes fueron con sus maletas –no deseo hacer mucha ceremonia de esto ya que será solo 3 semanas lo que estos jóvenes estudiantes se ausentaran, solo les pido que enorgullezcan a Hogwarts bien el profesor Snape será el primero así estará presente cuando lleguen los otros estudiantes, mucha suerte profesor- este estrecho la mano del pocionista y sin muchas ganas este solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza asentando que se iba tomo una caja de cristal de las 5 que estaban en la mesa y coloco su papel en ella entonces desapareció.

Entonces el resto de los estudiantes lo imitaron y desaparecieron uno por uno no había pasado ni un minuto cuando un señor de larga cabellera castaña apareciera, para después 4 jóvenes mas frente a todo Hogwarts aparecieran.

**O.o**

De algo si estaba seguro, su odio por la red flu, las apariciones y cuanto transporte mágico claro sin contar la escoba mágica. Había aparecido en un desconocido lugar había sentido el jalón mareándolo un poco, se tambaleo y sin poder retomar el equilibrio callo sobre sus rodillas frente a el una túnica se ondeaba ligeramente oscura como la noche, tremendamente familiar, mentalmente pensaba que no sea Snape, que no sea él, lentamente levantándose para ver de quien se trataba apretando con fuerzas los ojos se negaba a ver primero un ojo, los largos y negros cabellos del hombre daban paso a un rostro con unos penetrantes ojos que lo miraban sin parpadear, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo su oscuro profesor no dijo una sola palabra

–ahh… Severus Snape, tanto tiempo ya, recuerdo el ultimo intercambio fue una lastima lo que paso en aquella ocasión pero si no hubiese sido por ti y ese otro chico mm… como se llama

Snape se incomodo un poco y carraspeo –Profesor no seria mejor que se presentar con los otros estudiantes

Harry sonrió ese viejo no cambiaba, permanecía con una gris barba corta, su estura baja y figura regordeta lo hacia caminar de una manera graciosa, claro que lo recordaba como olvidar al profesor…

–Alphonse Schnivel- se escucho la emocionada voz –su anfitrión, me gustaría que todos se presentaran después de todo nos veremos las caras por tres semanas no es así profesor?

Snape asintió –Yo soy el profesor Severus Snape y seré su tutor en este intercambio

–Hanie Mossiere dijo una chica rubia delgada y delicada, parecía una Veela Harry suponía de que escuela venía –Ruper Tranker- dijo un joven alto de grandes músculos cabello castaño con una mirada de miedo solo superada por Snape –Lisa Linier- una chica pelirroja de ojos azules muy parecida a la hermana de Ron –Harry Potter- finalmente dijo sin mucho afán, todos voltearon a verlo, se fueron directo a su frente, el viejo Alphonse se acerco mirándolo como un espécimen –vaya sabía que estaría en el intercambio pero no sabia que tendríamos tanta suerte en tenerlo con nosotros- estiro su dedo hasta la frente se detuvo a unos centímetros –puedo ver?

Allí estaba la historia de su vida retiro su cabello para que pudieran ver su cicatriz y como si de alguna rareza se tratara todos exclamaron la pelirroja hasta se vio emocionada casi daba pequeños saltos en su mismo lugar

Agradecía mas que nunca la presencia de Snape en el lugar deteniendo todo ese circo donde el era la atracción principal, aunque eso no le importaría si el único publico fuera Severus

–creo que es mejor que nos muestre donde nos quedaremos y todo lo que el intercambio corresponde

El viejo profesor miro a Snape –oh tiene razón mi viejo cerebro tiende a olvidar las cosas, como ven no estamos en la escuela, primero iremos de compras como no podían saber donde les tocaría pueden comprar lo que crean les haga falta antes de partir les diré que el clima aquí es calido así que espero y no hayan traído ropa de invierno- Ruper gruño ante eso –de echo uno de los días habrá un viaje a la playa así que espero y hayan traído sus bañadores y si no pueden conseguir uno ahora mismo, el hombre abrió la puerta y tras de ella estaba un centro comercial enorme los ojos de las chicas brillaron

–que le parece profesor si nos dividimos dos alumnos cada quien así será mas rápido

–que tal si dividimos mujeres y hombres seria incomodo meter a un chico a una tienda de chicas, yo me llevare a los chicos, Potter, Tranker vengan conmigo!

Los dos chicos salieron antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, de ninguna manera podría soportar a dos chicas en tan inmenso centro y menos viéndolas discutir sobre que color se vería mejor en ellas, Tranker de inmediato se metió en una tienda de ropa, era obvio que había traído solo ropa invernal estaban seguros estaría un buen rato allí Harry se sentó en una banca, el había traído todo lo que necesitaba no compraría nada, como había terminado allí con Snape!!? Este se acercaba a donde estaba, necesitaba un escape, entonces miro una tienda, por lo menos podría pasar su tiempo allí en vez de estar con Severus a solas eso sería demasiado.

Sin decir nada solo se fue directamente dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca, el hombre se quedo serio mirando a donde entraba el moreno.

Este solo sonrió un poco, estaba por decirle a Potter que iría justamente a la tienda que acaba de entrar, pero sabiendo donde se encontraba su estudiante estrella sabia que no tendría problemas así que solo fue tras él.

Largos estantes llenos de libros por todo el lugar, la tienda parecía mas pequeña desde afuera, se paseo por el lugar leyendo los títulos, encontró una sección donde habían libros viejos, algunos títulos le eran familiares, claro había pasado horas escuchando cada palabra en la voz de Severus, entonces un libro llamo mas su atención lo tomo, una pasta gruesa negra con letras plateadas que decían Regreso a ti, ese había sido el ultimo libro que le había escuchado al oscuro profesor, a decir verdad no lo había terminado, le habría gustado escuchar ese final en verdad se había quedado muy emocionante solo que esa tarde en vez de que Severus abriera ese libro había preferido hacer algo diferente después de todo seria su ultimo día con su Severus, claro ese era un echo, ya no era su Severus ahora solo era el profesor Snape

–maravilloso libro- dijo una voz, distraída mente Harry contesto sin pensar –si la historia es estupenda pero desgraciadamente el final es un misterio para mi- entonces el chico se petrifico, volteo al lugar donde provino la voz, Snape estaba allí

–por que no pudo leer el final?- le pregunto el mayor, Harry se quedo serio pensando en lo que diría, claro es que esa parte no la leíste para mi, si claro como si le fuera a creer

–las vacaciones terminaron y tuve que regresar

–por que no se trajo el libro consigo?

Allí estaba mas preguntas, tenia que pensar en como deshacer esa conversación –es que no era mío, no podía pedirlo prestado puesto que tardaría mucho en regresarlo y esa persona tampoco lo había terminado de leer

–si tanto le interesa yo se lo puedo prestar, claro también puede comprarlo

Harry lo miro fijamente –por que me prestaría algo?

Snape entrecerró el cejo –es mejor saber que lee un libro en vez de estar metiéndose en problemas, además si algo le pasa a mi libro podría descontarle unos cuantos puntos a su casa

Harry dejo el libro en el estante y solo sonrío –entonces creo que mejor comprare otro libro y aceptare su oferta

–claro que también le puedo ahorrar la molestia y contarle el final

–si hace eso profesor entonces en vez de leer me meteré en algún problema como dice- Harry tomo otro libro y fue al mostrador para pagar

Snape se sorprendió con tal respuesta, no esperaba aquello, después de todo el tampoco había leído el final era demasiado doloroso, lo había intentado en infinidad de veces pero el recuerdo de Henry no le permitía hacerlo, Snape tomo otro libro y pago antes de salir justamente al salir de la tienda choco con Potter haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran sentados en el suelo

–que le pasa Potter esta loco!

Severus se puso de pie estaba sacudiéndose la túnica cuando Harry lo vio, el reloj que el pocionista le había regalado, miraba en todas direcciones no podía verlo no se podía ver así descubierto, entonces allí en el suelo su salvación, la compra de Snape tirada en otra dirección

–Profesor creo que aquello es suyo- apunto en dirección al libro, los oscuros ojos miraron el libro y fue en dirección a el mientras Harry aprovechaba para tomar el reloj de inmediato lo escondió en su bolsillo –venía a decirle que Ruper termino sus comprar y creo que las chicas tardaran un poco mas así que queríamos ir a comer algo

El hombre respiro cansinamente –bien pero nada de comida chatarra

El ojiverde hizo un puchero –pero queríamos hamburguesas con patatas fritas- Potter se alejo para hablar con Ruper sobre que comerían

Snape se quedo muy serio, aquella escena le era tan familiar, demasiado, pero no podía estar haciéndose los mismo Henry no era Potter no importaba cual inmenso era el parecido físico, su larga búsqueda había sido fallida metió su mano en su bolsillo, no estaba, el reloj no estaba! Miro en el suelo en todas direcciones, donde estaba su reloj!!

Entro de nuevo en la tienda tal vez lo había perdido allí, nada no estaba en la tienda, fue en dirección donde estaba Potter –mi reloj Potter lo ha visto!?

Harry se quedo petrificado –reloj?

El hombre estaba exasperado –si uno redondo con una serpiente grabada y una cadena un reloj de bolsillo lo ha visto?

Acaso Snape también tenia uno igual?

Ahora si había metido la pata, tenía en su poder los dos relojes!! Como demonios iba a hacer para regresárselo?

Continuara…

* * *

Que tal!!? Un poco aburrido en medio pero pues son cosas que tiene una que poner, la verdad iba a tomar enserio eso de usar España y mande ese mail para pedir ayuda pero no se que paso que me dijo que había una falla y no se quiso mandar así que sigo sin saber donde esta la dichosa escuela eso si tiene que haber playa jo,jo,jo… estoy mas que puesta para poner a Snape en una tanga juar juar digo en traje de baño jajaja quien apoya la noción? Pobre todo se complica para el niño de oro ni hablar tengo que hacer interesante el fic o lo dejaran de leer no? Próximo capitulo ¨ Una pequeña esperanza ¨


	7. Una pequeña esperanza

**REGRESO A TI**

_7.- Una pequeña esperanza_

O---ò

Snape se quedo muy serio, no podía estar haciéndose lo mismo, Henry no era Potter no importaba cual inmenso era el parecido físico, su larga búsqueda había sido fallida a pesar de poseer ese objeto, metió su mano en su bolsillo, vació busco en otros bolsillos, no estaba, el reloj no estaba!

Miro en el suelo en todas direcciones, donde estaba su reloj!!

Entro de nuevo en la tienda tal vez lo había perdido allí, nada no estaba en la tienda, fue en dirección a donde estaba Potter –mi reloj Potter lo ha visto!?

Harry se quedo petrificado –reloj?- intento parecer natural

El hombre estaba exasperado –si uno redondo con una serpiente grabada y una cadena un reloj de bolsillo lo ha visto?

Acaso Snape también tenia uno igual? No podía estar pasando simplemente no podía

Ahora si había metido la pata, tenía en su poder los dos relojes!! Como demonios iba a hacer para regresárselo? Y sobre todo como haría para no levantar sospechas? Por que las cosas malas solo le ocurrían a él? Necesitaba pensar en algo y mas rápido que pronto

–deje aviso a Rupert- fue lo único que pudo hacer, caminaba un poco errante, no lo suficiente para que su agobiado profesor lo notara quien seguía buscando, se detuvo frente a Rupert –al profesor Snape se le perdió un reloj de bolsillo con una serpiente grabada, deberíamos ayudarlo a encontrarlo –el joven se quedo un poco pensativo –a veces ayuda pasar por los lugares donde se estuvo- este se fue con el profesor, Harry solo se quedo observando, entonces se le ocurrió si lo dejara en el lugar donde llegaron esa podría ser la solución, entonces así como la idea golpeo su mente el plan se vino abajo con los gritos de su amado profesor –claro que no señor Tranker! Lo traía conmigo cuando llegamos a este estupido centro comercial- se notaba la irritación de su profesor, ese reloj era tan importante? Pero era mejor dejar de pensar en esas cosas mejor concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento, la idea que Rupert le dio aun se podía aplicar en ese lugar, vio la banca en la que habían estado por lo menos donde habían estado al llegar, allí estaban las compras de Tranker, así que se aseguro que ninguno lo estuviera viendo y tomo el reloj deslizándolo por el suelo para que quedara debajo de la banca, entonces corrió en dirección a esos dos antes de que el profesor matara al estudiante de intercambio

–esperen!!- se interpuso entre los dos –por que no mejor buscamos en vez de discutir, Rupert estaba muy molesto, se giro –iré por mis cosas hagan lo que quieran, miro como el chico llegaba hasta donde estaban sus cosas y se sentaba aun molesto, con esa actitud jamás vería donde estaba el reloj

–por que no se compra otro reloj profesor?

Harry estaba nervioso de escuchar la respuesta –Potter no espero que lo entienda pero ese reloj es irremplazable

–alguna reliquia familiar?- se aventuro a preguntar de nuevo –mas que eso –contesto.

Harry se quedo en blanco al escuchar tales palabras, no era nada seguro, pero tal vez aun recordara a Henry, podría ser? No quería hacerse ilusiones, no podía, después de todo sabía que eventualmente tendría que olvidar a ese hombre, por Merlin no solo era su profesor si no que tenía la edad para ser su padre!

Entonces la voz de Tranker lo saco de sus pensamientos –profesor encontré algo

Snape se movió rápidamente y prácticamente arrebato el objeto lo miro en verdad era su reloj, lo metió de nuevo a su bolsillo e intento parecer normal –gracias señor Tranker, en compensación yo pagare la comida.

O-o

Algo menos de que preocuparse, aun así ese viaje apenas comenzaba y ya había tenido un gran problema, al parecer las chicas habían terminado sus compras su anfitrión tenia una mirada de asesino y estaba totalmente dedicada al pocionista, sonrió lo mejor que pudo –bueno que les parece si vamos al colegio y les presento con los demás

Todos siguieron al viejo profesor, llegaron hasta una oficina muy linda, hasta le pareció similar a la de Dumbledore, solo que sin tantos cuadros cuchicheando y sin un fénix muriendo y renaciendo, entonces un sujeto bastante anciano pero sin barba con unos lentes redondos, le conocía estaba seguro, el sujeto sonrió y abrazo a Severus

–tanto tiempo sin verlo profesor Snape- este lo soltó y comenzó a mover las manos mientras hablaba –tenia la edad de estos jóvenes la ultima vez- Snape sonrió

–recuerdo que no era director, aunque no me sorprende después de todo.

Este suspiro –que tiempos aquellos, me gustaría poder volver a esos tiempos, me tranquiliza que este aquí Snape que fue de su compañero?

El rostro de Snape se puso duro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por todos los presentes –bueno eso no importa realmente mi nombre es Elric Sinclaire que les parece si el día de hoy descansan y mañana los presento oficialmente al resto de la escuela, solo les pido no se acerquen a la pequeña casa abandonada en verdad esta embrujada y si van a la lechuzeria asegúrense de no pisar un swith –dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, ese hombre no había cambiado nada en todos esos años, entonces Lisa pregunto

–que es un swith?

Un brillo en los ojos del director, bueno debía haber un chiflado en cada escuela no? Pensó Harry solo que por que todos tenían que ser directores de ellas?

El director levanto el dedo índice apuntando hacia ningún lado un swith es una pequeña criatura que se puede esconder en la arena por eso no deben de pisar fuera del camino de piedra, estas se alimentan de las plumas que se les caen a la lechuzas y cuando las pisas no querrás ser tu el responsable, e sido claro?

Harry empezó a reírse

–que es tan gracioso señor Potter?- dijo Snape secamente

–no es nada profesor, yo solo me preguntaba si podía mandar una carta antes de dormir

–y que es lo gracioso?

Harry negó con la cabeza, es solo que recordé algo del contenido es todo, puedo?

El viejo director afirmo con la cabeza

–por cierto soy Harry Potter- dijo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de por fin darle su verdadero nombre, no como en aquella ocasion

El viejo mago abrió los ojos como platos –por Merlin Potter, me presente pero ustedes no veamos, ya se! Los iré dejando en sus habitaciones entonces se presentaran les parece?

Todos estaban extrañados solo asintieron, y así lo hizo, no sin antes mostrar las instalaciones de la escuela por lo menos las que le interesaban a través de la ventana mostró los afueras, el lugar era grande no tanto como Hogwarts.

Una vez en su habitación Harry escribió rápidamente una carta para Ron y fue en dirección a la lechucearía, caminaba lentamente hasta que llego a la arena, había un pequeño camino de piedra y dos del mismo tamaño de arena delimitándolo, camino por el camino del lado derecho, alguien venia por que no le extrañaba que fuera Snape? Harry continuo caminando hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron

–Potter por que no esta caminando por las piedras? Acaso esa no fue la indicación del director de este colegio?

Harry sonrió con malicia –no debería hacer yo la misma pregunta?- el ojiverde siguió su camino con una sonrisa en los labios dejando a un Severus Snape pasmado, mientras se remontaba en el pasado.

Recordaba que ese mismo intercambio se realizaría, Severus había sido uno de los afortunados, pero se negaba a ir si no iba Harry, decía que se le había dado una tarea y no pensaba abandonarla así tuviera que perderse el viaje, así que como era Porter una visita especial le dejarían acompañar a Severus, la chica Evans estuvo a punto de cederle su lugar, pero le explicaron que si hacia eso Henry terminaría de intercambio en otra escuela lejos de Snape.

En aquella ocasión su anfitrión había sido el Ahora director Elric, había echo las mismas observaciones pero en aquel momento eran jóvenes e inocentes en cierta manera.

_(Flash Back)_

Snape tenia una carta que había prometido mandar a Lili después de instalado en el colegio, de no ser así caería sobre el la furia de los Evans, así que como buen amigo mandaría la dichosa carta, iban a iniciar el camino, un solo camino de roca, en que estaba pensando la escuela poniendo solo un camino? Eso significaba que esas criaturas no eran tan peligrosas

–Henry toma mi mano iras tras de mi esta bien?

Harry asintió, no le importaba la posición del camino mientras pudiera tomar la mano de Severus, así que inicio la marcha, la lechuzería no estaba del todo cercas, entonces una de las piedras cambio de posición haciendo perder el equilibrio al ojiverde la piedra cayo sobre un camino de arena y Harry en el otro, Snape se giro para ver lo que pasaba, entonces observo la piedra que estaba en la arena comenzaba a salir humo de ella y poco a poco se incrementaba su tamaño tomando forma de volcán, una cosa viscosa negra amenazaba con salir expulsada hacia Porter, el diminuto volcán estallo lanzando una cosa viscosa negra, Severus se atravesó para que el liquido le cayera solo a el, era muy asqueroso y pegajoso

–que pasa Severus? Harry trato de aparentar inocencia, se puso de pie rápidamente tropezando con otra roca se detuvo con la cosa viscosa en la espalda de Snape, era demasiado pegajoso, no podía liberarse, la otra roca que había pisado estaba por lanzar mas liquido pegajoso, Severus lo noto e intento esquivar pegando a Harry mas aun ahora la mitad del cuerpo de Harry estaba pegado al de Snape, el ojiverde pensó que la idea de estar así de pegado a su futuro profesor era bastante tentativa pero no de esa manera!, sus lentes se habían caído, no podía permitir que alguien le viera los ojos así que los cerro, ahora si estaba particularmente ciego, por lo menos hasta que recuperara sus lentes oscuros

–estas bien Henry?

Harry solo asintió –no te preocupes, que esta pasando?

Severus se estaba enfureciendo –ese maldito de Sinclaire nos jugo una broma muy pesada!

Harry comenzó a reírse –que es tan gracioso- dijo Snape con un tono molesto

–en otras circunstancias esto seria lindo, tu cuerpo es muy tibio

El futuro pocionista se sonrojo a más no poder, agradecía que Henry no lo pudiera ver en ese estado, seria en verdad bastante vergonzoso.

Una voz femenina se escucho chillar a lo lejos entonces lanzo un hechizo que los despego a los dos, Snape tomo los lentes y se los coloco a Henry

Después de eso solo escuchaba como la mujer maldecía a Sinclaire y se quejaba una y otra vez como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de las bromas de ese profesor.

_(Fin Flash Back)_

Había vuelto a la misma escuela en el intercambio y con el mismo Severus solo que no como el hubiera gustado, en aquel tiempo todo era mágico, al menos así lo vio un viaje con Severus, seria de lo mas genial si el pudiera ser Henry de nuevo.

Dejo la carta en la pata de la lechuza, bien ya podía regresar a su habitación, se dio la media vuelta y en la entrada estaba Severus, se detuvo en seco, acaso su amado profesor no había ya mandado su carta?

–los swith solo se encuentran en esta isla, se conoce poco de ellos en el mundo mágico por lo que no es posible que usted pueda saber de ellos, ni siquiera creo que su amiga la sabelotodo lo sepa así que explíqueme Potter?

Harry se quedo muy serió, que clase de respuesta podría dar a eso? –que le hace pensar que conozco a esas como se llamen?

–por favor cree que me tragare esa historia de la carta graciosa? Sabía que era una broma de Sinclaire no es así?

Harry solo negaría todo, no tenia otra salida –no tengo por que mentir, además lo vi cuando iba a la lechuzería, vi como tomo el camino de arena, entonces pensé que era lógico que hubiera dos caminos de arena uno de ida y otro de vuelta, quien pondría solo un camino de piedra sabiendo que existen los swith?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par, el había pensado lo mismo la primera vez que estuvo frente a ese camino, por que estaba acosando así a Potter, estaba claro que el no conocía ese lugar, de nuevo la descabellada idea de que era Henry, no lo era simplemente no lo era –regrese a su habitación!

Harry se apresuro a regresar a su cuarto, ese viaje no había sido una muy buena idea, hasta pareciera que lo sospechara, se acordaría de el? Suponía tendría que quedarse con la incógnita ya que no se aventuraría a preguntar abiertamente después de todo Henry no era un mago conocido.

O-o

Snape estaba en su habitación se recostó en la cama después de dejar su equipaje, no deseaba ir a ese intercambio, sabía que todos esos recuerdos lo golpearían, el ultimo intercambió que había acontecido, el había estado presente, con Henry y no solo eso había terminado en la misma escuela de aquella vez, por eso no deseaba ir, pero ese testarudo de Dumbledore, claro Sinclaire estaría mas que tranquilo después de lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez, el motivo por el cual se había cancelado aquella actividad, la sabía muy bien, el por que de la cancelación de aquello, todos pensaron que gracias a él no había pasado a mayores, pero la verdad era que Henry no solo había salvado el día si no que también lo había salvado y así como le había otorgado la vida así mismo se la había arrebatado, el mismo día que se había marchado, saco su reloj –acaso destruiste mi regalo? No entiendo por que jamás pude localizarte, si el día que te marchaste funciono, después de pasar por aquella puerta la señal había desaparecido y jamás la había vuelto a ver y junto con ella a Henry abrió el reloj, sabia que era una perdida de tiempo ya tenía un año que había dejado ese habito, pero con tantos recuerdos no podría dormir tranquilo si no lo hiciera debía buscar la dichosa señal, y si el día de hoy apareciera? Otra vez tratando de ser optimista, eso solo le había traído dolor y miseria.

Se sentó de inmediato, no podía ser!!

O-o

Harry estaba recostado en la cama tenia el brazo estirado, mientras tomaba el reloj por la cadena y lo balanceaba –en cuantos problemas me has metido hoy e debido dejarte en Hogwarts- Harry cerro los ojos por un instante, como si pudiera, desde aquella vez que Severus se lo había entregado no se había despegado de el, que tal si regresaba y no lo encontraba no se perdonaría perderlo al menos una parte de Snape lo acompañaría por siempre, lo presiono contra su pecho, era su mas valioso tesoro, poco le importaba si lo metía en mas problemas no se despegaría de el.

Sin previo aviso la voz de Rupert se escucho

–Harry quería preguntarte…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, Tranker tenia la mirada fija en el reloj, que acaso no podía descansar por el día de hoy?

–acaso no es ese el reloj del profesor Snape?

Harry se quedo sin habla, en cierta forma eso no era cierto, después de todo ese era su reloj, aunque era muy parecido al de Snape, lo admitía, Harry solo atino a esconderlo como si se tratara de un vil ratero

–no es lo que tu piensas- dijo algo nervioso el ojiverde, no tenía intensiones de contarle a nadie sobre su amor secreto y menos a alguien que acababa de conocer

–a mi me parece que tienes el reloj del profesor

O-o

Severus estaba que no lo podía creer, ese no era su reloj, era el reloj de Henry! Eso quería decir que él se encontraba en esa isla, eso podía tener algo de sentido, dado las condiciones de la isla, el bloqueo de magia y toda esa mierda que contaban siempre que iban los visitantes a ese lugar, entonces podría encontrar a Henry en ese lugar!

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se puso en su rostro, encontrar a Henry ya no era algo lejano, su sonrisa menguo un poco, si tuviera el otro reloj lo encontraría fácilmente, pero no lo tenía, acaso había intercambiado relojes en el centro comercial? No podía solo esperar a que Henry notara que no tenia su reloj y descubriera que era un localizador, que tal si no deseaba verlo y si ya tenía a alguien mas? El hombre se estaba comenzando a angustiar, lo mejor sería no pensar en esas cosas si el conservaba el reloj era por algo no?

O-o

Rupert estaba forcejeando con Harry, si este le quitaba el reloj era de seguro que se lo llevaba a Snape entonces vería los dos relojes y solo ataría cabos, simplemente no lo podía permitir, el reloj cayo en el piso abriéndose.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, dentro del reloj había una foto, y no solo eso parecía que era una foto suya, entonces no lo había olvidado! Sintió una inmensa felicidad

Se dejo caer para tomar el reloj observaba la foto, estaba el durmiendo tranquilamente –cuando me tomo esta foto- pensó en voz alta, entonces recordó que no estaba solo, giro lentamente su cabeza, Rupert tenía una cara de asombro, como se suponía explicaría todo aquello?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Nota.- Hello!! Pues siento que no avance nada en este capitulo nomás doy vueltas y vueltas y no pongo donde están jajaja a este paso el fic será infinito jajaja, pero ya lo decidí en el próximo capitulo se sabrá el nombre de la escuela y claro la ubicación je, je… capitulo 8.- Un poco de consuelo, y Harry sigue metiendo la pata jajaja…


	8. Un poco de consuelo

**REGRESO A TI**

_8.- Un poco de consuelo_

OoO

Ruper había entrado por esa puerta sin previo aviso, que acaso en su país no existía la buena educación? Que tanto puede costar dar unos golpecitos a la puerta o al menos avisar y esperar a permitirle la entrada?

Ya era demasiado tarde, Ruper lo había encontrado con el reloj en las manos, que mas podía hacer? decir que producían esos relojes por montones? si el mismo Snape había dicho que era un objeto valioso, ahora debía enfrentar la situación.

Ruper estaba forcejeando con Harry, si este le quitaba el reloj era de seguro que se lo llevaba a Snape entonces vería los dos relojes y este solo ataría cabos, simplemente no lo podía permitir, el reloj cayo en el piso abriéndose.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, dentro del reloj había una foto, y no solo eso parecía que era una foto suya, entonces no lo había olvidado! Sintió una inmensa felicidad

Se dejo caer para tomar el reloj observaba la foto, estaba el durmiendo tranquilamente –cuando me tomo esta foto- pensó en voz alta, entonces recordó que no estaba solo, giro lentamente su cabeza, Ruper tenía una cara de asombro, como se suponía explicaría todo aquello?

–te tomo? Fue la pregunta echa

Se notaba el nerviosismo en Harry, había cometido muchas tonterías esos días ya era demasiado estrés para soportarlo, por cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar? por cuanto tiempo mas podría con ese secreto? y por que no? que se enteren todos de una buena vez y así que pasara lo que pasara, sin duda el ojiverde había entrado en pánico, pero a la vez estaba feliz por lo descubierto, Severus lo recordaba, hasta donde sabía por todo lo pasado, Snape lo recordaba, bueno que clase de persona trae un reloj con la foto de su antiguo novio? Por que eso habían sido alguna vez, aunque por muy corto tiempo, que miserable se sentía Snape sufriendo todos estos años y el solo por unos cuantos días, que pasaría si se enterara, se pondría feliz o seria mas miserable?

–no lo entenderías- dijo finalmente después de su batalla mental

–tienes un romance con tu profesor?

Harry estaba cabizbajo –no tengo nada- aquellas palabras lo golpearon, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y su respiración se le estaba dificultando, era verdad no tenia nada, no lo tenia a él, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla –el profesor Snape no siente nada por Harry Potter, la persona que esta en esta foto es conocida por el profesor como Henry Portier, esos dos nombres solo comparten una sola persona, pero Snape no lo sabe-

Ruper se quedo pensativo –estas metido en un gran problema no es así?

Harry solo asintió sin dejar de mirar el suelo, ahora ese sujeto podía ir a contarle

–bien, solo tienes este año para conquistarlo y cuando salgas ya no habrá problema pues no serás mas su estudiante no es así?

Harry lo miro asombrado su lengua se le trabo al intentar hablar –n-no le vas a decir, digo no me vas a delatar? –escucha, por tu fama creía que serías un pesado, pero eres un buen chico y si salvaste al mundo mágico en mas de una ocasión creo que estar con la persona que amas es lo menos que te mereces no lo crees?

Que había pasado? No se suponía que acabaría todo? Eso no estaba bien, el no tenía el valor de contar nada y al parecer Ruper no lo sacaría de ese problema, se puso de pie y se dejo caer en la cama –lo único que necesito es olvidarlo

–tonterías, lo que si es que tienes unos gustos muy raros, imagino que el hombre debe tener algún encanto

Harry se puso de pie súbitamente y molesto –el no solía ser así, estaba lleno de vida, era lindo, gentil su sonrisa, seguramente todo fue mi culpa- se dejo caer otra vez en la cama

–oye las personas no cambian tanto de la noche a la mañana

Harry respiro profundamente –es que no fue de la noche a la mañana, es raro y difícil de explicar pero cuando lo conocí yo aun no había nacido y teníamos la misma edad

–sugieres que viajaste en el tiempo o algo así?

Harry volteo a verlo y asintió –eso es fenomenal como lo has hecho!?

–no lo se, dijo con desgana

Snape venia por el pasillo, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Harry iba a tocar cuando escucho voces la puerta no estaba cerrada –a pesar de su aspecto duro y aunque a veces se porte como un cretino el profesor Snape es un gran hombre- Harry se guardo el reloj en sus vaqueros, Snape se había quedado paralizado con aquellas palabras, no se suponía que Potter lo odiara? Lo quería fuera del viaje como era posible que ahora lo estuviese defendiendo? –por cierto- escucho de nuevo voces –por que has venido a mi habitación?- fue entonces que Severus reacciono, golpeo la puerta esta se abrió sola dejando ver al oscuro profesor, su época de espía le permitía aparentar el no haber escuchado nada.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo al profesor –algún problema señor Tranker?

El corazón de Harry palpitaba lo mas rápido que podía, que tanto había podido escuchar Snape sobre su conversación?

–cierto! hubo un problema con mi habitación así que tendremos que compartir, eso te molestaría Harry?- Harry volteo a ver a Ruper –ninguno- Tranker sonrió ampliamente y abrazo al ojiverde –eso será genial por que así podremos planear todo con mas calma y…

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de Harry, podía sentir la penetrante y oscura mirada de ese profesor –ha dicho planear señor Tranker?

Ese chico pensaba competir con Harry para ver quien metía mas la pata? –necesita algo mas? ya a escuchado que no hay problema con que me quede aquí

Snape volteo a ver a Harry, esos chicos actuaban muy sospechosos, intentaría descubrir algo lo que fuera solo una o dos palabras para desenmascarar a esos dos, nada, la mente de Harry estaba en blanco, había recordado aquellas palabras de Albus, suponía que si Dumbledore no lo había conseguido él no sería la excepción.

–si, solo un detalle no creo que los dos puedan dormir en esa cama puesto que es muy pequeña, el director Sinclaire hará los cambios necesarios pero requiere que salgan mientras en compensación los llevare al desfile de Latika, es mejor apresurarse o se lo perderán todo ya ha comenzado.

Harry se puso de pie como bólido, ese desfile era genial, bueno si era como lo recordaba, tomo del brazo a Ruper –vamos no quiero perdérmelo!

Ambos se quedaron extrañados con la actitud del moreno, pero decidieron no preguntar.

Harry recordaba que Snape lo había incitado a escaparse para ver ese desfile, era algo increíble, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

_(Flash Back)_

La calle principal estaba abarrotada, la gente aplaudiendo, gritando, cantando, la música sonaba fuerte mientras desfilaban por las calles enormes globos que danzaban al compás de los diferentes ritmos, magos vestidos con ropas llamativas mientras luces danzaban de colores haciendo formas geométricas, había visto desfiles muggles pero sin dudas los del mundo mágico eran mas espectaculares, la isla de Latika, alli se encontraba el colegio Saji Latika de magia y hechicería la isla se encontraba en ninguna parte del océano pacifico, solamente podías llegar a ella haciendo uso de magia ni siquiera los squib podían acceder, incluso parecía una isla creada por los antepasados de Salazar Slytherin o el paraíso de los mismos, como fuera era una isla genial.

El desfile había terminado, todos los magos caminaban en diferentes direcciones, los dos jóvenes eran arrastrados básicamente, llevados por la multitud a quien sabe donde, Severus jalo a Harry cayendo en una banca permanecieron sentados mientras se hacia visible el camino de regreso al colegio

–Henry?

Harry se quedo estático sentía como su mano era presionada por la de Snape –si Severus?

Este respiro hondo –siento que no hayas disfrutado del desfile tanto como yo

–ha eso, no te preocupes, lo disfrute, eso te lo aseguro- apretó un poco mas la mano de su futuro profesor, la sentía un poco húmeda, era que estaba sudando?

–oye no lo había notado esto es un parque, por que no nos quedamos un poco mas?

Harry sonrió, su querido profesor era igual a él –como negarme si no se como regresar-

Severus se le quedo viendo, tenía al chico a su disposición? Era eso lo que Henry quería dar a entender?

–pero no te vayas a aprovechar de mi solo por que estoy a tu merced- el no verlo a los ojos por aparentar le daba valor para decir aquellas palabras, claro a manera de broma, aun así, era capaz de decirlas, Severus lo tomo de las dos manos –dime Henry si yo te besara en este momento eso seria aprovecharme de ti?

Que acababa de escuchar!? Snape quería besarlo!! Le soltó las manos y retiro los anteojos de Harry, el chico no tuvo mas remedio que cerrar sus ojos, ahora si estaba muy nervioso, en verdad no podía ver nada, por que tardaba tanto!? Sintió una caricia en su mejilla, iba a retirar un mechón de su frente pero Harry se hizo para atrás, no podía permitir que viera su cicatriz, todo se detuvo, al parecer aquello había desanimado a Severus –Severus si sabias que no podía ver el desfile, por que me trajiste?

Snape le entrego las gafas y se puso de pie –yo quería ver el desfile pero no podía dejarte solo, recuerda que estas a mi cuidado.

Harry frunció el seño se puso sus lentes y se puso de pie –pues espero y el desfile halla sido lo que esperabas!- aquello lo había molestado, que tanto lo quería Snape? Eso no lo sabía, sus pies solo se movieron por si mismos salió corriendo sin poderlo evitar

–Henry espera!- Snape fue tras el, Harry piso mal y rodó por una pequeña colina hasta topar con otra banca, eso había dolido, sus gafas habían caído, comenzó a buscar, estaba todo borroso –Henry- el ojiverde se detuvo, eso de tener los ojos cerrado no le gustaba nada –discúlpame no quise decir eso, es que estaba nervioso y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y es solo que…

El sonido se detuvo, sintió como lentamente era abrazado, el cuerpo de Severus era calido y Harry solo se dejo envolver –lo siento mi intensión no era ver el desfile, si no estar a solas contigo por que…

Harry se separo un poco de él –por que?

Severus no necesitaba de muchas palabras para explicar, pero simplemente no encontraba las adecuadas, por que tenía que ser así de difícil?

–por que? Escucho de nuevo la voz de Henry –dim…

Unos suaves labios no le habían permitido decir aquella ultima palabra, se sentía tan maravilloso, lo abrazo por el cuello, estaba gustoso de aceptar ese y todos los besos que Severus quisiera darle, por que tenía que besar tan rico?

Snape se separo un poco mientras daba pequeños besos –quería estar a solas contigo por que quería pedirte algo- rozo su nariz con la de Harry y reanudo el beso acercándolo mas a su cuerpo rodeándolo por la cintura, dio un mordisco a su oreja que le hizo sentir extrañamente bien, eso le había gustado y mucho, entonces una vez cerca de su oreja lo dijo –quería pedirte que fueras mi novio- el ojinegro se refugio en el cuello de Harry y lo abrazo con fuerza, había dicho lo que creía, le estaba pidiendo que fueran pareja! Aquello lo había puesto muy feliz, solo que.

–pero no se por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí- el corazón de Potter saltaba de alegría, pero no podía, estaba mal, se suponía no se involucraría en esa época –no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo así, abrazarte, besarte poder decirte que te amo sin temor a que me rechaces

–tu me amas?

En que momento se le habían escapado esas palabras de la boca, se suponía que las usaría para otra ocasión especial, aunque en verdad era lo que sentía por ese chico lo amaba nunca había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera sentir de esa manera

–no lo repetiré hasta escuchar un si de tu parte

Que podía hacer? No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría atrapado en esa época, acaso no se merecía él un poco de felicidad? No merecía escuchar esas palabras de Severus? Y solo una palabra, era todo lo que necesitaba

–si

–Henry, lo que tu decidas estará bien para mi no quiero perderte solo por que a mi me… si? Dijiste que si?- Harry asintió, el ojinegro beso de nuevo a Harry con emoción, Harry se separo sin previo aviso

–que pasa?- Snape no entendía lo que pasaba –dilo, quiero escucharte, pero dilo solo si es verdad, quiero que mi novio sea sincero conmigo

Su novio! Eso eran ahora Henry era su Henry su novio, como no decir aquellas palabras solo para él.

–te amo…

_(Fin del flash back)_

El desfile había concluido y todos esos magos eran la excusa perfecta de perderse de vista, se dejo llevar hasta el parque de aquella vez, se sentó en la misma banca a esperar un poco, seguramente Snape le castigara pero no importaba, aquel era un bello recuerdo, uno de los mejores que recordaba, se fue en dirección a la otra banca se sentó en ella mientras miraba en dirección a la parte trasera, allí donde Severus le había dicho que lo amaba, por que tenía que lastimarse de aquella manera? no pudo evitar dejar fluir las lagrimas, ese recuerdo era tan doloroso lo había dicho poco después su voz llena de emoción "yo amo a Henry Portier" claro a Henry no a Harry aquella vez no le había importado pues estaba obligado a ser Portier, ya no escucharía esas palabras de Snape, ya no mas, se acurruco en la banca abrazo sus piernas retiro sus gafas y lloro.

Snape se quedo allí viendo la escena, había perdido a Potter de vista, le entrego un trasladador a Ruper que se activaría en unos minutos así sabría que regreso al colegio mientras buscaba a Harry, sus recuerdos lo habían llevado a ese parque y gracias a ellos había encontrado al muchacho, solo que no se esperaba ver aquella escena, de tras de aquella banca le había dicho a Henry por primera vez que lo amaba, se habían echo novios, había sido el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y ahora Potter parecía la persona mas infeliz, era como si ese lado de la banca solo proporcionara penas y dolor, era demasiado, tantos recuerdos ver a Potter llorar no supo por que solo sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, no sabía la razón de su tristeza, desconocía el por que de sus actos, solo sabía que sentía consuelo al abrazarlo, solo esperaba que Potter también se sintiera igual.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, estaba soñando? Aunque su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas ese calor, esa presencia era como la de él, le era inconfundible, no podía ser otro mas que Severus Snape, se abrazo sin importarle la época, sin importarle nada, aunque el ya no pudiera ser Henry Portier, estaría con Severus, aunque fuese de esa manera, amándolo en secreto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota.-** Ñaaaa aquí la dejo, por que? Pues por que soy mala, ñaca ñaca estoy sin computadora, y espero tener una para el próximo mes por eso me e tardado un poco nomás, denle gracias a mi vecino por ser un buena gente y prestármela por ratitos.

Espero que cuando publique el próximo pueda decir que ya cuento con una jajaja XD!! Gracias por leer y ser pacientes. Próximo capitulo _9.- los planes de Ruper_

_Por cierto _aryam_ro no salio tu correo pero yo te aconsejo sacar cuenta aqui y poner la opcion de alerta para que no te pierdas el momento de la actualizacion.


	9. Los planes de Ruper

**REGRESO A TI**

_9.- Los planes de Ruper_

**_**O-o**_**

Sev abrazando a Harry asi como si nada, consolándolo, y de seguro recordándole más aun cuando se hicieron novios, suspiro.

Ya toda esa escena llena de melcocha pasa por mi mente, y asiendo el recuerdo más lindo, la banca solitaria alumbrada por un farol, además de q el viento les llena de hojas q caen de los árboles y en medio ellos abrazados y sin q ninguno se diera cuenta de nada se acercan y se dan un beso en los labios, q a Sev le recuerdan a alguien más, los dos viajando a ese lugar en una época anterior, cuando podían amarse sin esconderse, con secretos, pero podían amarse y de repente despertaron de su ensoñación se separan, Harry sonrojado y Sev confundido xDDD  
nyaaaa q bonito ^^ cortesía de NiNfA si a todos nos hubiera gustado eso no? Ahora si a la historia jo,jo,jo…

Unos brazos lo rodearon, estaba soñando?

Aquella banca que le había traído aquel momento de felicidad, ahora le estaba cobrando, ese acaso era el balance? Entonces por que ahora podía sentir esos brazos rodearlo?

Aunque su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas, ese calor, esa presencia, era como la de él, le era inconfundible, no podía ser otro mas que Severus Snape, se abrazo sin importarle la época, sin importarle nada, aunque el ya no pudiera ser Henry Portier, estaría con Severus, aunque fuese de esa manera, amándolo en secreto.

Realidad? Acaso se estaba volviendo loco, su mente traicionera le estaba jugando una pesada broma? La verdad que no le importaba, si podía ser tan real abrazar a Severus entonces no le importaba si fuera una trampa por algún mortifago o el mismo Voldemort resurgido como ya muchas veces, si podía vivir en su mentira no le importaba por lo menos no ahora.

Severus no había podido reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo, consolarlo, imaginaba que si el y Henry hubieran estado juntos tal vez tendrían un hijo como Potter, ese muchacho a pesar de ser hijo de su enemigo jurado, siempre le había tenido aprecio, no solo por ser hijo de su amiga Evans, había algo mas, de eso estaba seguro tal vez era algo paternal, pero a la vez no podía dejar de estar molesto por el parecido, por el abandono de Henry, simplemente no lo sabia, Potter era la segunda persona que había logrado confundirlo de esa manera, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, que mejor prueba que lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, ahora tenia la imperiosa necesidad de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo que Harry llorara de esa manera, nuca lo había visto así a pesar de todo lo vivido por el joven, pero al parecer la mente de Harry era impenetrable y sin poder controlar sus pensamientos estos se manifestaron en palabras

–por favor no llores

La voz de Severus le hizo entender que no estaba soñando, su reacción no podía ser otra la impresión lo hizo separarse abruptamente, su asombro era evidente por que Severus lo abrazaba si el no era Henry?

–profesor, yo, disculpe la gente me arrastro hasta este lugar y…

Harry se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa, e intentaba ponerse las gafas de nuevo, arrastrado, como él y Henry en ese entonces, comprendía aquello, entonces no lo pudo evitar y hablo

–se que no soy su profesor favorito así que entenderé si no me dice lo que esta pasando

Harry bajo la cabeza –fue en mis vacaciones, conocí a alguien y fue maravilloso, pero no puedo permanecer con esa persona

–Por favor Potter podrá salir del colegio en vacaciones o terminando el curso volverá con esa persona, creo que es un poco dramático

–No, es más complicado que eso, ya no podemos estar juntos, no importa cuanto lo desee

–que mago en sus sano juicio despreciaría al salvador del mundo mágico?

Harry sonrió con tristeza –esa persona no me abandono, fui yo quien se fue

Severus estaba mas que confundido, se puso de pie, se quedo pensativo –por que haría algo así, si dice querer tanto a esa persona, por que no lucho!?

Eso ultimo le había sonado a Harry como un reproche y el hubiese estado mas que dispuesto a luchar por ellos dos pero no solo la vida de ellos se hubiese visto afectada, la culpa era suya por haberse entrometido demasiado en una época que no le pertenecía

–no debí iniciar esa relación en primer lugar, no debí enamorarme, no sabiendo que no debía, sabiendo que me marcharía para no regresar, se lo dije y no le importo, que el tiempo que pasáramos juntos seria bueno, no, no tiene caso ya, será mejor regresar al colegio.

Severus veía como Harry se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar, el le había dicho a Henry que no le importaba, que el deseaba estar con él, no importaba por cuanto tiempo, se lo había dicho detrás de esta banca y cuando Henry lo dejo, sufrió, aun seguía sufriendo, pero jamás pensó en lo que su amado sufriría –Potter!

Harry se detuvo, Severus pensó un poco lo que diría, él no era nadie para aconsejar, pero sabía que no querría que le pasara lo mismo que a él –si realmente ama a esa persona luche por estar a su lado

El ojiverde se quedo paralizado con tales palabras, ja! Si Severus supiera la verdad no diría esas palabras, se acerco al joven y puso su mano en su hombro –cuente conmigo para lograrlo

Que tontería, lo animaba para reconquistarlo, al menos se sentía un poco mejor por decirle la verdad aunque fuera a medias.

Harry no dijo nada que quedo en silencio y avanzo mientras la mano de Severus se quedaba en el aire.

**O-o**

Ruper estaba algo angustiado en la habitación, hasta que vio entrar a Harry

–que paso!?

Harry sonrió con desgana, detrás de él estaba Snape –duérmanse ya, no quiero que mañana se estén durmiendo en la presentación, Snape dio una ultima mirada a Harry antes de retirarse.

Harry cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama –a mi no me engañas algo paso, el profesor te miro antes de irse!

Harry lo miro algo extrañado –nada, solo me aconsejo que lo reconquistara, eso paso! Voy a volverme loco- se dejo caer en la cama

–como dices?

–le conté, pero nunca dije que era él, piensa que es otro chico y me dijo que luchara por estar con esa persona incluso me brindo su ayuda

Ruper se quedo algo decepcionado –ese es un comienzo al menos no?- entonces como si se le hubiese ocurrido una brillante idea dijo con una amplia sonrisa –mis profesores siempre me han dicho que debemos hacer lo que ellos nos aconsejan, así que creo que deberíamos tomarle la palabra al profesor Snape

Harry abrió su boca sin poder creer lo que decía el Bulgaro

–No! En definitiva no, sabes lo que pasaría, es mi profesor no le puedo hacer eso, además ya lo hice sufrir suficiente, lo mejor es olvidarlo, se metió debajo de las mantas y simulo estar dormido, claro que eso no iba a detener los planes del chico, estaba decidido a ayudar a Harry.

Se fue a la cama apago la luz con un movimiento de varita, mientras pensaba en uno o dos planes, para juntar a esos dos.

**O-o**

Al día siguiente, se presentaron ante toda la escuela, después de todo el barullo Ruper jalo a Harry, estaba mas que ansioso por comenzar con el Plan ¨ Junta a Potter con el profesor Snape. ¨

–Harry escucha ya se como acercarte al profesor

Harry se cruzo de brazos –te dije que lo dejaras, no…

–shh… me lo agradecerás después, estuve averiguando sobre la casa embrujada y se me ocurrió algo bueno

–se supone que no entremos a ese lugar

Ruper puso cara de molestia –quieres a ese hombre o que?

Al parecer que Ruper se enterara no era tan buena idea después de todo, pero ya no podía hacer mas al respecto, por que no le había borrado la memoria cuando podía, ahora seria demasiado obvio si lo hiciera.

Ruper prácticamente obligo a Harry a ir a la casa embrujada, estaban frente a ella –ahora que?

Ruper miraba en todas direcciones –primero hay que entrar, entonces iré por el profesor Snape

–estas loco! Sabes que esta prohibido estar aquí

Ruper se quedo mirando seriamente al moreno –por eso cambiaremos la versión del como llegamos aquí

Aquello no le estaba gustando, iba a pedir que desistiera, pero Ruper le dijo algo con lo que termino de convencerlo –escucha si no haces lo que te digo le diré a Snape la verdad así que coopera y agradéceme después.

Y aquellas simples palabras fueron mas que suficientes para obedecer ciegamente a Tranker, respiro profundamente –que hago entonces?- el chico sonrió ampliamente –primero entraras a la casa y yo iré por el profesor cuando lleguemos dirás que no sabes lo que paso y dirás que te sientes mal de acuerdo?

Harry levando una ceja –ese plan apesta, no creo…

Ruper lo miro duramente –recuerda, harás lo que digo oh

Harry respiro profundamente –ya se, pero este plan no funcionara por que

–ni una palabra mas entra en esa casa

Harry entro por la ventana, se sentía como un tonto, al menos podría ver a un viejo amigo, el lugar no era como lo recordaba, todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, además de oscuro, se había tropezado con una mesa, era ridículo estar así, saco su varita e invoco un poco de luz entonces estaba allí frente a el una cara familiar, su reacción de susto era normal, los trucos que le había enseñado habían servido muy bien, su fantasmagórico rostro y unos ojos rojos, no había echo un solo ruido por lo que no pudo prever su presencia, sonrió un poco y se puso de pie, el fantasma pareció un poco confundido

–hola soy Harry Potter, disculpa que este aquí pero mi amigo insistió no te importa si estoy aquí solo por un rato? Prometo irme pronto a cambió te daré una agradable sorpresa te parece?

Aquello dejo mas desconcertado al fantasma –que dices? Sorpresa? Amo las sorpresas dime, no lo soportare dime de lo que se trata

Harry rió como ya no lo hacia desde que abandono a Severus –un viejo conocido vendrá- bien recordaba a ese fantasma, y por lo visto no había cambiado en nada, su fuerte no era asustar pero los consejos que el y mas que nadie Severus le había dado lo habían echo mejorar

–solo una pregunta mas- dijo el fantasma, Harry sonrió amablemente –todos se habían asustado con lo anterior, tu por que no corriste como lo hacen todos? –Lancelot tu siempre has sido un buen fantasma no podría asustarme de ti.

La varita se apago y solo se escucho el sonido al pegar al suelo, Harry se detuvo de la mesa lo mejor que pudo, se había sentido mal de pronto, cerro sus ojos, vagamente escuchaba la voz de Lancelot –muchacho? Estas bien, oye

Fue cuando otra persona entro, escucho la voz de esta que decía un nombre –Potter, sal ahora mismo, no crea que por que esta fuera de Hogwarts no puedo castigarlo

El Fantasma fue directo a la voz y por instinto hizo su acto de susto, el profesor ni se inmuto –Lancelot no ha visto a un muchacho por aquí?

El fantasma se quedo paralizado, como era posible que pasara dos veces en el mismo día? Miro al mayor –Severus? Eres tu?

Severus sonrió –tanto tiempo Lancelot, busco a un chico llamado Potter, lo has visto?

El fantasma, lo había olvidado por completo –si hay un chico se ha desmayado, creo que necesita ayuda

–que paso?

El fantasma se quedo pensando un momento mientras Snape revisaba al muchacho –no lo se- dijo el fantasma, Severus lo observo –dime lo que sabes

El fantasma se puso a recordar –fue extraño, dijo que me tenia una sorpresa y luego no se asusto a pesar de que todos lo hacen y entonces se desmayo

Severus levanto una ceja –eso no tiene sentido- saco su varita –enervate!

Pero no pasaba nada, si Potter estuviera fingiendo eso lo levantaría, sin embargo seguía allí, lo hizo flotar con su varita y lo llevo a la enfermería del colegio

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en otra habitación ya no estaba en la casa embrujada, una mujer regordeta lo miraba muy contenta –que bueno que ya este mejor señor Potter nos dio un gran susto a todos

Harry intento levantarse, pero la enfermera se lo prohibió –muchacho, quédate acostado, es mejor que descanse y hagan efecto las infusiones que use, escuche como medimaga y por tu mayoría de edad ante el mundo mágico no puedo revelar tu condición a menos que lo desee.

Harry no entendía nada –mi condición?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

Nota.- Aun sin computadora, aun así no tarde jo,jo,jo… todo parece indicar que tendré mi compu hasta mayo, bueno eso es mejor a quien sabe cuando jajja tal vez la tenga antes y la razón de mi apuro es que quería actualizar hoy 29 de marzo para felicitar a buny!!! Feliz cumple!! Aunque claro hoy no es 29, pero esa es la intención jeje…

Yatta caminaba mientras tapaba los ojos de una chica con orejas de conejo rosadas

–ya casi llegamos?

Yatta hizo que se detuvieran –eres muy desesperada buny, pero sip ya estamos aquí, solo guarda silencio

Destapo los ojos de la chica de las orejas rosadas, lo que sus ojitos veían no lo podía creer!!

–yatta eres una santa, lo juro es el mejor regalo de todos no lo puedo creer que este aquí frente…

–pueden guardar silencio, intento hacer algo aquí

Una varonil voz se escucho, claro chicas era nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape, mientras Harry se escondía tras las sabanas

–ustedes continúen con lo suyo nosotras no estamos esto es un sueño uuhhhh- yatta movía los brazos como si de serpientes se trataran

Severus abrazo a Harry y comenzó a besarlo, el encanto se había roto así que tenia que volver a empezar, libero esos deliciosos labios para probar mas de esa piel, lo besaría todo no dejaría un solo rincón miro hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos, que brillaban de, emoción? Estos no eran verdes!

–yatta!!

Severus saco su varita y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra

–me las pagaras malvada Yatta!

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo esquivando los hechizos

–no importa Yatta este sigue siendo el mejor regalo de todos!

Y si no niéguenlo jo,jo,jo… próximo capitulo 10.- Mi condición en la playa


	10. 10 Mi condición en la playa

**REGRESO A TI**

10.- Mi condición en la playa

_Made in yatta's Brain_

****O-o****

Simplemente se había desvanecido, sin proponérselo termino haciendo justamente lo que Ruper le ordeno, tirado en el piso, sin poder abrir los ojos vagamente escuchaba voces, entre ellas estaba la de Severus? Esperaba que sí.

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en otra habitación ya no estaba en la casa embrujada, pero no era la enfermería, claro en ese colegio no había enfermería, mandaban llamar a un medimago y este acudía, una mujer regordeta lo miraba muy contenta –que bueno que ya este mejor señor Potter nos dio un gran susto a todos

Todos? A que se refería la mujer?

Harry intento levantarse, pero la enfermera se lo prohibió –muchacho, quédate acostado, es mejor que descanse y hagan efecto las infusiones que use, escuche como medimaga y por tu mayoría de edad ante el mundo mágico no puedo revelar tu condición a menos que lo desee.

Harry no entendía nada –mi condición?

Agradeció a la enfermera por los cuidados y le solicito saliera de la habitación –ella no sabe nada así que señor Potter que decide?

–Decidir? Sobre que, ni siquiera se de que condición está hablando

–disculpa a veces soy algo despistada, muchacho vas a ser padre!

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron, mientras que Harry dio un respiro –ah eso, solo voy a ser padre… espere yo no e tenido relaciones con ninguna mujer como podría?

Las mujer puso una sonrisa de comprensión, se acercó a Harry y puso su mano en el estómago del moreno –lo diré de otra forma, vas a ser madre- el rostro del oji verde seguía notándose confuso –estas embarazado

–si, ya pueden salir todos, esto es una broma cierto?

–no podría bromear con algo así!- dijo un tanto indignada

–pero eso es imposible soy hombre

–querido eres hombre pero no un squib

–dice que por ser mago puedo estar embarazado? Pero jamás e visto un hombre cargar con tremenda panza!

La mujer no pudo evitar reírse –y ni lo veras, en los hombres es diferente, solo parece como si hubieran subido un poco de peso, en el caso de los obesos no se nota en lo más mínimo

–entonces como es que lo notan?

–con los síntomas, aparecen exactamente al cumplir 3 semanas ahora debes comenzar a tomar unas pociones para los malestares y también tu pareja debe tomar una poción

–mi pareja?

–claro un bebe no se forma solo, si hay casos muggles donde el padre padece los malestares de la madre con mayor razón los magos, habiendo un lazo mágico tan fuerte

–malestares? Pero si no pudiera avisar a mi pareja que pasaría? –solo tendrá nauseas matutinas, eso es lo peor, realmente no sufren tanto

–como pudo pasar esto?- Harry aun no lo podía creer

–bueno señor Potter eso pasa por no cuidarse

Harry se le quedo viendo, a lo que ella sonrió nerviosamente –entonces a quien le dirá primero?

–esas pociones que tomare son específicas para alguien en mi estado?

–claro que no, es solo para que el bebe este bien nutrido y básicamente son vitaminas salvo la poción para las náuseas, pero esa es muy simple hasta un chico de primero la puede preparar, la verdad es que esta condición no es peligrosa, inclusive les va mejor a los hombres que a las mujeres

Esto era más que suficiente, que iba a hacer ahora, pararse frente a Severus y decirle toma esta poción para tus nauseas por que, que crees? vamos a tener un hijo! Simplemente no podría, esta vez no lo pensaría dos veces le borraría la memoria a la medimaga nadie debía saberlo.

**O-o**

Todos esperaban afuera a que saliera la medimaga, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y antes de que preguntaran –no se preocupen al señor Potter solo le hace falta comer un poco más, le recetare unas pociones y todo estará bien

La mujer ya se estaba retirando, fue Severus quien la detuvo –pero que es lo que tiene?- se notaba algo preocupado, cosa que Ruper noto

–una anemia y mucho estrés- dijo no dando mucha importancia al asunto, Severus no pudo dejar de recordar la escena en el parque –eso es lo que tiene el señor Potter así que considero que hoy descanse y coma bien- termino de decir la medimaga

Ruper entro corriendo a la habitación, Snape no se iba a quedar atrás y como no iba a entrar el director si todo se había desarrollado en su colegio.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama mientras muchas voces a la vez interrogantes le hacían aumentar su dolor de cabeza

–podrían hablar uno por uno?

Sinclaire se apresuró –creo que ya que soy el director tengo…

Snape lo interrumpió –lo siendo Sinclaire pero este chico esta a mi cargo durante este viaje así que si me permite

Ruper se puso entre los dos –creo que la medimaga lo dijo muy claro Harry necesita dormir y puesto que esta habitación también es mía, les pediré que salgan, mañana se aclararan las dudas- la imponente figura del muchacho hizo dudar al director, pero Severus no podía dejar pasar aquello por alto, sin embargo el chico tenía toda la razón.

Sinclaire vio el serio rostro del Bulgaro, eso lo hizo dar un paso atrás –profesor Snape creo que el señor Tranker tiene razón mañana hagamos una junta para saber que fue lo que paso, le parece?

Snape lo miro un tanto molesto, el no iba a poder espera tanto, miro a Harry recostado en la cama, un bufido y termino por salir.

Ruper intento hablar con Harry pero este se hizo el dormido esta parte no la compartiría con el castaño.

**O-o**

Severus no se quedaría con la duda iría al lugar de los hechos, allí se encontró con Lancelot

–que chico tan raro me pareció, acaso es hijo de Henry?

Severus sonrió –no, escucha quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso?

El fantasma floto de un lado a otro, pensativo –entonces como supo mi nombre?

Severus rodó los ojos –concéntrate que fue lo que pa… que dijiste?

–sabía mi nombre pensé que era por que Henry le había hablado de mi, pero si no tiene nada que ver entonces no lo entiendo- miro al profesor –vaya Severus tu si que has cambiado y mucho, aun así pude reconocerte

La plática cambio de rumbo, pero al final no pudo dejar de pensar en aquello, como pudo saber su nombre? Supuso que tenía que esperar al día de mañana.

**O-o**

Esa mañana se había levantado y algo extraño paso, de pronto tenía unas tremendas nauseas, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de correr al baño y arrojar cualquier resto en su estómago, fue al comedor todos estaban comiendo alegremente mientras el aroma ha comido le hacía revolver más su estómago, que más podía devolver si ya su estómago estaba vacío?

Harry noto aquello, le parecía hasta cierto punto divertido, eso le pasaba por permitir que se embarazara, no dudaba que Snape tuviera conocimiento sobre hombres preñados, así que se lo tenia bien merecido, dio un gran mordisco a su tocino, vio la miel de los hot cakes y no dudo en meter el resto del tocino y comérselo, Ruper hizo una mueca

–eres un cerdo como puedes comer eso?

–dices eso por que no lo has provado

Harry continuo comiendo su tocino enmielado, Ruper tomo un pedazo puso solo un poco de la miel estaba por meterlo a su boca pero le fue imposible, lo puso en el plato de Harry –toma, recuerda que necesitas comer bien- Harry sonrió ampliamente, eso del embarazo tenia sus ventajas, aunque nadie lo supiera

**O-o  
**

El director, Snape, Tranker y Potter estaban reunidos, discutían los acontecimientos pasados, Harry había dicho una y otra vez que no sabía lo que había pasado, cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba dentro de la casa y simplemente desfalleció

Severus no estaba muy complacido –acaso nos obligaran a usar varitaserum?

No aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que decir algo que lo salvara de esta

–esta bien, es mi culpa, yo hice uso del chantaje con Harry para que entrara a la casa

Harry tenía una cara de espanto, acaso Ruper contaría toda la verdad, Snape miraba el miedo en los ojos de Potter

–chantaje?- pregunto

–solo eso diré, es vergonzoso para Harry el cumplió con lo que le pedí por lo que no puedo decir una sola palabra

Los dos mayores respiraron –sabían que estaba prohibida la entrada a la casa embrujada, así que no asistirán a algunos eventos, pueden retirarse

Los dos chicos salieron sin pensarlo dos veces –no nos fue tan mal no lo crees Harry?- decía Ruper en el camino, una voz llamo a Harry

–Potter espere un segundo- era Severus, Ruper lo vio como una oportunidad –te quiere a ti amigo nos veremos- y se retiró sin oportunidad de protesta por parte del ojiverde

–diga profesor

–solo una pregunta más, cual es el nombre del fantasma de la casa embrujada?

Harry no entendía aquello –por qué lo pregunta?

–solo conteste lo que le pedí

Aquello era muy sospechoso, ahora que lo recordaba había hablado con Lancelot, pero se suponía que no lo conocía, demonios, eso no lo pensó, así que solo le quedaba la negación, últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en un habito.

–no lo se, se supone que lo sepa? Trato de poner su mejor cara de inocencia

–el fantasma me lo contó y usted lo llamo Lancelot, por que?- Snape se cruzó de brazos, lo miraba esperando una respuesta, que se suponía que iba a responder

–así lo llame por sus ropas

–explíquese!

–hace poco que leí el libro de El Rey Arturo y allí hay un personaje llamado Lancelot

Snape se quedó muy serió –puede retirarse- dijo sin cambiar el semblante, ciertamente ese nombre se lo habían dado Henry y él, precisamente por que ese fantasma no tenía un nombre o más bien este no lo recordaba, por lo que ellos le habían puesto ese nombre gracias al libro de esa semana, curioso, muy curioso, no sabía que Potter gustara de la misma lectura.

Ruper estaba aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina, en cuanto vio que se separaron no dudo en ir con Harry –que paso?

–Nada- dijo cansinamente –no te preocupes tengo otros planes en mente

El moreno frunció el cejo –si pretendes que siga todos tus planes primero deberás contarme de que se trata y entonces veremos si tiene futuro de acuerdo? – y sin esperar respuesta siguió caminando.

**O-o**

El mes estaba volando ya solo faltaba una semana, ciertamente el estar castigado para algunas actividades había sido algo beneficioso, Snape ya no se veía nauseoso, sin duda como buen pocionista se había encargado del problema, habían tenido la oportunidad de charlar sobre algunos libros e intercambiar los que habían comprado al inicio del viaje, y por fortuna Ruper no había tenido planes tan descabellados, solo una cosilla lo estaba molestando esa mañana.

–vamos Harry, es la oportunidad que estabas buscando no usaras ese bañador de abuelito o si?- el ojiverde asentía con la cabeza –yo no tengo un cuerpo atlético como el tuyo!- fue su respuesta final

Ruper se estaba molestando –al menos quítate la playera

–y que se me note lo gordo que me e puesto ni de loco!- dijo como finalizando la discusión tomo una toalla y se encamino a la salida

No tardaron mucho en sentir la brisa del mar Harry tendió la toalla bajo la sombra de una enorme sombrilla y se sentó a observar, un montón de chicas cuchicheban mientras veían el escultural cuerpo de Ruper, una de ella se había animado a hablarle, bien así estaría ocupado en otra cosa que no fuera unirlo mas a Severus

–Por que esta aquí solo Potter?

Harry volteo, su querido profesor estaba vestido igual que el, con una playera y un pantaloncillo corto para la playa, no importaba que tan holgada estuviera esa ropa, para Harry, Severus se veía de lo mas sexy

–no soy fanático de la playa- decía mientras miraba a Ruper charlar mientras ponía una cara de galán, Snape miro a la misma dirección, y creyó comprender, Ruper era demasiado atlético y Harry después de esa dieta había subido algunos kilos, era normal que se sintiera algo intimidado, tomo del brazo a Harry –vamos Potter no se puede quedar sentado allí todo el día vaya con sus amigos

Harry lo observo por unos segundos, estaba seguro que no importara lo que dijera terminaría haciendo lo que Severus le pedía, dejo sus gafas antes de irse, Snape no entendía lo que el chico estaba haciendo, camino pasando por un lado de los chicos, al parecer se metería al agua, cada vez se iba más lejos no deseaba las molestas olas, solo quería flotar tranquilamente sobre el agua, cerro sus ojos, se sentía tan bien estar así, hasta que algo aprisiono su pie derecho jalándolo al agua, Snape perdió de vista al moreno, se puso de pie buscándolo, de repente salió tratando de tomar aire y nuevamente se sumergió mientras eran las manos las ultimas en entrar, mientras revolvía el agua mansa, algo no estaba bien, Snape corrió y se metió al agua uso su varita para impulsarse y llegar más rápido, se sumergió para buscar a Harry, algo invisible lo estaba jalando, el chico estaba dejando de pelear sin duda la falta de aire en sus pulmones, lanzo un hechizo con su varita en dirección a los pies de Harry, el chico dejo de ser arrastrado se apresuró y tomo su mano jalándolo, Harry tomo todo el aire que pudo, el agua estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad habitual, tomando la forma de un dragón, este emergió, Severus abrazo a Harry por la espalda mientras otro rayo de luz se disparaba contra el dragón de agua, una gran marejada se formó lanzándolos lejos de los otros.

Harry despertó, todo se veía algo borroso, se encontraba en la orilla del mar, que había pasado, entonces se topó con otro cuerpo, era Severus, debía cerciorarse de que estaba con vida, sintió un gran alivio al notar que respiraba, paso sus dedos por los labios del mayor, cuando tendría una oportunidad como esa? Pero y si despertaba? Por Merlín iba a tener un hijo de ese hombre no se lo merecía?

Estaba en una batalla mental, la cual no terminaría a menos de que ese hombre despertara y para entonces sería demasiado tarde y se torturaría pensando que pudo haber probado esos labios, así que por que no? Se acercó lentamente, trago saliva y entonces rozo levemente sus labios, a pesar de que ahora su amado era más maduro, sus labios se sentían igual de suaves, los otros habían tomado vida, respondían al beso que Harry estaba iniciando, se sentía tan bien, su beso era correspondido…

_Continuara…_

**Nota.-** lo se lo deje en lo más bueno jajaja… pero ya saben que con migo nada es seguro y todo puede pasar pero vamos avanzando no? Ya quiero que regresen y que Sevi se entere y todo eso kyyyaaa pero pss a esto le falta, hay muchas cosillas que no e explicado aun no lo creen? Próximo capitulo 11.- recuerdos de un intercambio


	11. Recuerdos de un intercambio

**REGRESO A TI  
**  
11.- Recuerdos de un intercambio

_Made in yatta's Brain_

****O-o****

Un enorme dragón formado por agua, había aparecido arrastrando a Harry al fondo, al menos esa era su meta, hasta que Severus se interpuso, ahora se encontraban en otra parte de la playa, alejados de todos, la visión borrosa le era suficiente como para saber que la persona recostada en la arena era Severus, su corazón latía con fuerzas y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de solo pensar que el hombre estuviera lastimado de alguna forma, puso su mano en el pecho de este, había movimiento, al menos estaba respirando, ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer?

Se dejó caer a un lado de Severus, que debía hacer esperar allí a quemarse con el sol hasta que Severus despertara? O despertarlo como si de la bella durmiente se tratara? se rió al pensar en aquello, besarlo? De pronto la idea no le parecía tan descabellada.

Acaso no lo merecía? Por Merlín tenia dentro de sí a su hijo, lo amaba por que no solo un ligero beso y sería todo, estaba en una batalla mental, la cual no terminaría a menos de que ese hombre despertara y para entonces sería demasiado tarde y se torturaría pensando que pudo haber probado esos labios, así que por que no? Sabía que desde que había regresado el plan seria olvidar a Snape, pero ese plan no contemplaba un hijo, un hijo!

Se acercó lentamente, trago saliva, estaba en su derecho! Con eso en mente supo que no habría vuelta atrás y entonces rozo levemente sus labios, a pesar de que ahora su amado era más maduro, sus labios se sentían igual de suaves, eso sería todo por ahora…

Los otros labios habían tomado vida propia, respondían al beso que Harry había iniciado, se sentía tan bien, su beso era correspondido, Severus lo estaba besando, era como en aquel tiempo…

_  
(Flash Back)_

Harry estaba sentado bajo la sombra de una enorme sombrilla, podía sentir la suave brisa del mar, aunque el otro no lo notara podía ver ese hermoso cuerpo, bendito calor que era en cierta forma responsable de los días de playa permitiéndole ver a Severus en bañador, su piel pálida se debatía entre los rayos del sol

–odio el sol!

Severus vio como los labios de Henry se curveaban

–el sol no es tan malo, anímate Severus estamos en la playa

–lo dice el chico debajo de la gran sombrilla- la cara de reprobación de Severus era tan adorable, afortunadamente podía fingir que no se enteraba de las cosas

–pero el sol tiene mucho de bueno, no puedes renegar de el

Severus se sentó a un lado de Harry y se cruzó de brazos –si? Dime 3 cosas buenas

Harry se quedó serio por unos segundos, mientras hacía como que pensaba –bueno, sin el sol no habría vida en este planeta, sin el sol todo sería frió, no habría calidez y…

–ya! Esas cosas a mí no me sirven, di algo que sea bueno solo para mí, con mi tipo de piel el sol lo único que consigue es fastidiarme

Harry ahora si no pudo evitar reírse, el solo podía pensar en lo bueno que era el sol por permitirle ver a Severus con tan poca ropa

–bueno en todo caso el que debería quejarse soy yo!

Aquello extraño al futuro pocionista –de que hablas?

–hablo de que todos aquí pueden verte con poca ropa y yo no!

Snape se le quedo viendo, Henry también estaba solo con su bañador, Touche! No solo podía verlo de esa manera, si no que también podía tocar esa piel desnuda, se acerco más al oji verde y deslizo su brazo por la cintura, tocando esa piel suave

–creo que empiezo a adorar al sol

Harry se acurruco más al cuerpo de Severus, la playa era fabulosa!  
Solo un beso y todo sería perfecto y claro el Slytherin no iba a espera una invitación el solo podía tomar la iniciativa, los labios de Severus no podían compararse con nada en el mundo, simplemente lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, pudo observar de reojo que alguien los estaba observando, por lo que se vio obligado a terminar con aquella actividad tan placentera

–que pasa?- pregunto algo confundido

–y si alguien nos ve- fue la respuesta que recibió

Snape miro a uno que otro curioso observándolos –temes provocar celos y envidia?

–celos? Envidia? De que?- dijo algo ofendido

Snape sonrió –de seguro esas personas desearían estar mi lugar

–estás loco Severus!

_  
(Fin Flash back)_

Aunque no lo deseara, sabía que tendría que terminar

–Henry…

Harry se separó lo más que pudo tapo su boca, tenia deseos de llorar, Snape seguía esperando a Henry, por que? Por que seguía esperándolo si ya no volvería? Si ya no tenía intenciones de volver a ser Henry.

Severus abrió los ojos abruptamente, miro en todas direcciones, vio a Harry a unos cuantos pasos de él, quien tapaba su rostro, no se veía nada bien

–Potter!- el oscuro profesor se puso de pie –se encuentra bien?

Harry se puso de pie –si estoy bien

–que fue todo eso Potter?

Harry se quedó muy serio, acaso se había dado cuenta del beso? Qué clase de excusa le podría dar a aquello?

–como pudo hacer que un Seres lo atacara?

Harry se quedó con la incógnita –perdón?

–esas criaturas son muy nobles tuvo que hacerle algo muy malo como para que lo atacaran- explico el mayor

–yo solo estaba flotando en el agua y de pronto algo me jalo, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos, intentaba entrar en la mente del chico, pero para esas alturas debía saber que eso sería imposible, además no pareciera que estuviese mintiendo, eso había sido muy extraño.

–bien, lo mejor será volver con los otros, sígame Potter- Snape comenzó a caminar, pero Harry no avanzaba

–señor?

–que pasa Potter?

–no traigo mis gafas, por lo tanto mi visión es limitada

Snape volteo, miro al chico, esas hermosas esmeraldas no estaban escondidas, Harry no tenía puestas sus gafas, en efecto

–bien ponga su mano sobre mi hombro

Harry se acercó y así lo hizo, era como en aquel tiempo, cuando apenas estaba con Snape, recordaba lo molesto que era al principio, puesto que no estaba ciego en verdad, pero después descubrió que era una muy buena oportunidad para tocar al pocionista.

Aquello era tan nostálgico para el mayor, en su hombro la mano de alguien muy parecido a su Henry, guiándolo como lo hacía con su amado, al principio pensó, que sería una molestia, el de perro guía, era inaceptable, quien iba a pensar que terminaría amándolo tanto.

**  
O-o**

Harry se detuvo –profesor en verdad tiene idea de donde estamos?

Snape se dio media vuelta –quisiera ser usted el guía?

–ya entendí, es solo que ya me canse de solo caminar, podríamos descansar un poco?

Snape volteo en todas direcciones, el sol se estaba ocultando, nadie había ido a buscarlos al parecer, bueno que podía esperar de ese inepto de Sinclaire, debían resguardarse de la noche, se escuchó un gruñido, de inmediato volteo, era el estómago de Harry, ciertamente no habían comido en todo el día, diviso una cueva –vamos no le pasara nada por no comer un día- lo tomo de la muñeca y lo guío adentro del lugar, el cual estaba muy oscuro, saco su varita

–Lumus- ese lugar le resultaba algo familiar, se detuvo.

–descansemos aquí

Harry se dejo caer, no objetaría a eso, estaba tan cansado y hambriento que solo cerros los ojos y se dejo relajar, solo necesitaba un poco de descanso y estaría como nuevo.

Había algo en esa cueva, Snape miro fijamente una de las paredes, ese lugar, ya había estado allí, estaba seguro, toco la pared, mientras su mente regresaba en aquel tiempo

_(Flash Back)_

–vamos Henry pareces una tortuga

Henry se detuvo mientras trataba de tomar un poco más de aire –lo que pasa es que tu estas muy acelerado, no crees que nos alejamos demasiado del grupo?

Snape se acercó a él y le susurró al oído –de eso se trata- un escalofríos recorrió su espalda al escuchar aquello

–mira una cueva descansemos allí te parece?- Harry solo asintió

Entraron al lugar –Severus por que nos alejamos de los demás?

Severus hizo que Harry se sentara –bueno si tu no me puedes ver con mi bañador, entonces nadie lo hará, además quería estar a solas contigo

–alguna razón en específico?- fue la nerviosa respuesta del oji verde

Snape sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a Henry –tu no lo puedes ver, pero yo si, habían unos estudiantes que te estaban viendo de una manera que no me gusto para nada- le dio un rápido beso en los labios

–Mentiroso, no necesitas de trucos baratos para llamar mi atención- Harry lo rodeo con sus brazos iniciando un largo beso, Severus no pudo reprimirse, él también lo rodeo por la cintura acariciando suavemente su espalda, Harry se separó de los labios de Snape

–no puedo verte con mis ojos pero puedo sentirte con mis manos

–y que es lo que sientes?

–siento como tu respiración se agita, tu piel tiembla con cada rose y tu corazón late con rapidez, y al sentir todo eso no puedo evitar preguntarme algo, dime Severus tu corazón se acelera por mi?

Snape le retiro las gafas al Gryffindor, dio un beso en su ojo derecho y susurro –mi corazón ahora solo puede latir por ti

Harry sonrió, deslizo sus manos hasta atrapar entre sus manos la base de la cabeza del Slytherin para poder acercarlo a sus labios, sentía mucho calor y deseos de tocar al otro, pero también deseaba ser acariciado quería ser deseado por Severus.

Lentamente Severus conseguía que Harry se recostara en la arena, deseaba poder explorar y al mismo tiempo hacer sentir especial a Henry, deseaba que lo disfrutara y disfrutar con él.

Deslizaba su mano por el pecho del moreno, este suspiraba manteniendo los ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada a cada rose, paseo sus dedos por las piernas del Gryffindor deteniéndose en los glúteos para atraerlo a su cuerpo mientras asaltaba sus labios, gracias a Henry había aprendido a tolerar el molesto sol, agradeciendo por tener a Portier en solo un bañador y ahora ese bañador le estaba estorbando, era tan extraño y confuso, pero le parecía que sería divertido deshacerse de el de una manera sexy.

_(Fin Flash back)_

En aquella ocasión pudo sentir el cuerpo de Henry por primera vez, sus cuerpos se fusionaron se había sentido maravillosamente cansado, el tibio cuerpo del otro desnudo sobre su pecho protegiéndolo con sus brazos, aquello había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, algo para recordar por siempre.

Severus acerco su varita a la pared de la cueva, allí grabado en la piedra SS y HP enmarcado en un torcido corazón, por Merlín ese corazón lo había hecho sufrir, la roca era demasiado dura y la magia parecía no tener efecto, la había tallado a la manera muggle, sabía que algo dibujado no sería visto por Henry, pero si estaba tallado podría sentirlo con sus manos.

Se quedó observando por unos segundos, perdido en sus recuerdos, algo lo hizo saltar, la mano de Harry en su espalda

–Señor Potter, no hay necesidad de asustar

Harry sonrió –no fue mi intención es que, le estaba llamando y no contestaba, que lo distrae?

Severus guardo su varita –nada, solo pensaba que ya se donde nos encontramos

–no es cierto, que está ocultando?

–que le hace pensar que oculto algo?

–Usted no es tan distraído usualmente

–bueno, yo estaba…

Harry se apresuró empujo a Snape

–espere Potter!

Harry pasaba sus manos por la pared –que es esto?

–no se de que habla

Harry sentía el trazo, dibujaba la forma de un corazón, paseaba sus dedos intentando, no podía ser! Acaso estaba en aquella cueva, la misma donde seguramente había concebido a su bebe, Harry se quedó paralizado, simplemente no podía ser posible

–Potter?

Se encontraba de nuevo en esa cueva, con Severus, aquellos recuerdos le golpearon la mente, aquello era demasiado intenso, su cabeza daba vueltas, de pronto hacia demasiado calor, su estómago estaba revuelto a pesar de que estaba vació, cerró los ojos, perdió el equilibrio sujetándose de la pared, Snape lo sujeto, estaba ardiendo en fiebre

–Severus…

_Continuara…_

**Nota.-** Naa no se me ocurría como acabar el capítulo puesto que lo planeado duro una pagina menos de los esperado jajajaj XD! Bueno no quedo tan mal o sí? Gracias a todos por continuar con mi fic, ya quiero que sea 10 de mayo para tener mi comp. Waaaaa… je,je.. con lo que sufro para actualizar esto, a aquellos que leen mi fic de Angel Muggle falta solo un capitulo para el final, actualizare en la quincena de mayo espero, gracias por su paciencia! Son unos soles!  
Por cierto felicidades a todas las mamis aquí en México celebramos el día de las madres el 10 de mayo!


	12. La confesion de Harry Potter

**REGRESO A TI**

12.- La confesión de Harry Potter

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_****O-o****_

Sin dejar que su profesor dijera mas se escabullo para poder averiguar el por que del comportamiento de Snape, completamente ciego no estaba y el parecía muy interesado en la pared, por que? Esa era su duda.

Harry sentía el trazo, aquello le era familiar, después de unos segundos siguiendo el surco de la pared podía sentir dibujado en la pared la forma de un corazón, paseaba sus dedos intentando recordar por que aquello no le era tan ajeno, no podía ser! Acaso estaba en aquella cueva, la misma donde seguramente había concebido a su bebe, Harry se quedo paralizado, sentía que sus manos temblaba, simplemente no podía ser posible

–Potter?- pregunto Snape al notar que el chico se comportaba de manera extraña, unas gotas de sudor rodaron por su frente

Se encontraba de nuevo en esa cueva y con Severus, el destino vaya que era cruel, solo lo hacia sufrir haciendo que volvieran aquellos recuerdos golpeándolo violentamente, que acaso el destino no estaba enterado que era un manojo de hormonas y era mas susceptible en su estado, aquello era demasiado intenso, el piso pareció moverse, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, de pronto hacia demasiado calor, su estomago estaba revuelto a pesar de que estaba vació, cerro los ojos intentando calmar un poco los síntomas, aquello disto de ayudar puesto que perdió el equilibrio no quedándole mas alternativa que la de sujetarse de la pared, Snape solo estaba expectante, el moreno parecía desfallecer por lo que lo sujeto, el chico estaba ardiendo en fiebre, no requería de ningún aparato que se lo dijera

–Severus…

El pocionista lentamente hizo que se recostara, necesitaba bajarle la temperatura iría por agua, intento ponerse de pie para retirarse pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo

–no nos dejes

Severus se le quedo observando, era oficial, el chico estaba delirando por la fiebre mas le valía apresurarse –vuelvo en un segundo necesito bajarle la fiebre

El mayor salio de la cueva, Harry puso sus manos en su abdomen –no te preocupes bebe, tu papi volverá muy pronto- cerro los ojos con fuerza, aunque recostado había algo de mejoría no era lo suficiente, se sentía fatal

Snape regreso con la varita en mano guiaba unas burbujas llenas con agua de mar las coloco sobre Harry, una en la frente, otra en su abdomen y otras mas en brazos y piernas

–regresaste…- dijo débilmente el gryffindor mientras la burbuja resbalaba de su frente

Snape la tomo intentando regresarla –le dije que volvería enseguida, trate de permanecer tranquilo

–lo siento, todo, todo es mi culpa- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, la burbuja de nuevo fue a dar al suelo

–quédese quieto, no pasa nada…

–NO!- interrumpió el ojiverde, Snape se quedo perplejo

–no quería hacerlo, soy el único culpable

Snape levanto una ceja, de que demonios hablaba Potter –culpable de que?

–no, tenia otra opción y por eso sufriste mucho

Severus se quedo callado, el chico deliraba, pero pudiese ser que entre sus locuras saliera a la luz la verdad, tal vez era un buen momento para interrogar al muchacho

–Harry que fue lo que hiciste?- esperaba que si lo llamaba por su nombre continuaría con su delirio.

–te abandone, no quería, no quería, créeme no quería

–por que me abandonaste?- se apresuro a preguntar el pocionista

–Debía regresar, lo nuestro estaba prohibido- el moreno detuvo su habla

–prohibido por que? si es amor- Severus estaba a punto de saber toda la verdad

–por favor no te desquites con el, cúlpame solo a mi, lo siento amor…

El chico dejo de hablar –con quien- Severus lo movió un poco –con quien? Potter!?

No tenia caso, el chico había sucumbido, puso de nuevo la burbuja en su frente, pobre chico, después de todo lo que se entero en el parque, estaba deseoso de saber mas detalles, por que estaría prohibido el amor de Potter? y quien sería esa tercera persona a la que se refería? Sin duda el ojiverde la estaba pasando muy mal, miro al menor, este estaba durmiendo, paso su mano acariciando su mejilla, por que tenía que ser tan parecido a Henry, se veía como en la foto que tenia en su reloj, en su tiempo libre había estado trabajando en el, necesitaba encontrar la manera de revertir el efecto y poder localizar el otro reloj, a pesar de tantos años necesitaba hablar con Henry, no importaba que fuese doloroso, no importaba si el otro había echo su vida, solo necesitaba saber que había pasado en ese entonces y si su amor conservaba el reloj era por que no lo había olvidado del todo.

_**O-o**_

Snape se había recargado en una roca y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, Harry despertó, las burbujas resbalaron de su cuerpo, las miro escéptico, no distinguía del todo que eran tomo una con la mano y con un plop esta se rompió dejando salir la salada agua, con eso basto para que el ex mortifago despertara

–se siente bien Potter?

Harry dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Severus –si, que paso?

Snape se puso de pie –no recuerda nada?

El chico solo negó con la cabeza, esta podía ser una valiosa oportunidad si jugaba bien sus cartas aun podía enterarse de mas cosas

–no recuerda todo lo que me confeso?

Harry sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía temor –sobre que señor?

Snape pensó bien lo que diría –ahora que esta en sus cinco sentido piensa lo mismo? Todo es su culpa?

Harry se quedo en silenció, que tanto habría dicho? No recordaba absolutamente nada, la sensación de sus manos en la pared lo hizo recordar donde se encontraba, un momento, si el le hubiera confesado cosas importantes Severus no estaría tan tranquilo, tal vez todo era un juego para tratar de sacarle información –ya le había contado sobre mi infortunio en el amor no es así?

Severus se quedo serio –lo que no me dijo en ese entonces era la razón del abandono

Harry sentía que sus manos sudaban, cuanta información había dado? –a que se refiere con la razón del abandono?

Snape bufo, estaba claro que no soltaría mas de lo que ya había dicho –dígame señor Potter, que hacía que su relación estuviera prohibida?

Harry se puso de pie –somos de mundo diferente, lo nuestro no hubiera durado

–mundos diferentes?

Harry respiro profundamente –solo diré que nuestras edades no son las adecuadas así como nuestro ambiente

Snape se quedo muy serio, eso significaba que el otro sujeto era mayor no? Dudaba que Potter fuera pedofilo, quería hacer otra pregunta pero el chico hablo primero

–podemos intentar regresar muero de hambre

Supuso que tendría que dejarlo así por ahora, tenía todo lo que faltaba del año para conocer toda la verdad

**_O-o_**

Los pies le dolían, la suave arena se lo hacia menos grato, lo único bueno en todo eso era que disfrutaba de la compañía de Snape aunque este no se diera por enterado, por lo menos había conseguido probar eso labios, el calor estaba en aumento, no recordaba que fuera así antes, sentía que su mano posada en el hombro de Snape estaba húmeda.

Severus se detuvo –Sinclaire gracias por su oportuno rescate

–vamos Snape, sabia que usted tendría todo bajo control

El pocionista tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no torcer la boca, el hombre le desagradaba mas de lo que pensaba, como alguien como el podía estar a cargo de un colegio?

Ruper se acerco ofreciéndole sus gafas a Harry –estas bien?

Harry se coloco los lentes –por que habría de estar mal?

Ruper coloco su mano en la frente del ojiverde –te sientes un poco caliente

Sinclaire empujo al Bulgaro para revisar el mismo al moreno

–por Merlín! La medimaga se fue y tardaremos horas para conseguir a alguien más

Snape puso cara de disgusto –sígame Potter

Harry se fue con Snape, lo llevo hasta su habitación –señor?

Snape entro al baño, traía con su barita unas burbujas de agua –acuéstese ordeno tajantemente

Harry se quedo sin saber que hacer –no le dije que se recostara!?

De inmediato se recostó un tanto asustado, Severus coloco las esferas en Harry, quien agradeció tener fiebre así no notaria sus sonrojadas mejillas

–espéreme aquí Potter

Severus salio de la habitación

Harry se quedo recostado, las frías burbujas lo reconfortaban, se sentía bien verse cuidado por el padre de su hijo, el padre de su hijo se repitió mentalmente, como iba a decirle que llevaba un bebe, a su bebe!

Comenzó a imaginar como podría decirle aquello, como reaccionaria?

Harry iba entrando al aula de pociones Snape se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras su cara de disgusto era evidente tras ver los ensayos que había dejado de tarea

–profesor?

Snape levanto la mirada –que necesita Potter estoy ocupado

Harry dio unos pasos al frente, estaba muy nervioso y como no, si lo que iba a decir no era como para traer té y galletitas

–señor quisiera hablar con usted un momento

Snape seguía viendo cada vez mas molesto los pergaminos –esta hablando no es así?

Harry tomo aire profundamente –es algo importante y personal podría dejar eso que hace?

Snape levanto la mirada y lo miro con disgusto –déjese de tonterías Potter hable de una buena vez

Harry dudo un poco, la actitud de Snape no le ayudaba en nada –pues vera, resulta que yo, pues…

–dígalo de una vez!

Harry respiro antes de soltarlo –estoy embarazado!!- dijo casi gritando mientras cerraba los ojos, todo se había quedándose en silencio después de aquellas palabras, abrió un ojo lentamente Snape estaba inmutable, hasta que una de sus cejas se elevo

–no puedo decir que me sorprende señor Potter, usted siempre a sido un buscabullas y un bueno para nada, créame que su vida sexual me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que lamento es esa pobre criatura que no tiene la culpa de tener a un padre tan… creo que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle le quedaría corto, solo dígame señor Potter por que habría de importarme tal confesión de su parte? O es que acaso su escaso cerebro lo ha confundido y en vez de ir con su tío Dumby termino en el salón de pociones, acaso esas gafas ya no le funcionan?

Harry negó con la cabeza, no podía ser así, o si? Bueno sabia que Severus podía ser un cretino pero si actuaba así por enterarse de que estaba embarazado no imaginaba como reaccionaria al enterarse de quien era el otro padre.

Aunque esos últimos días Severus se había portado increíble, reconfortándolo en aquel parque, después rescatándolo en la playa y cuidándolo ahora por su fiebre, seguramente su actuación seria distinta…

Harry entraba en el salón de pociones sobre el escritorio un montón de pergaminos que tenían toda la atención del pocionista

–profesor Snape puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El pocionista lo miro elevando una ceja –hable rápido Potter

Harry tomo aire antes de soltar aquello –señor recuerda que le conté de mi amor prohibido?

Snape ahora tenia toda su atención –que con eso Potter?- el hombre intento no verse demasiado interesado sobre el tema

–yo no estaba listo para contarle el por que de la prohibición de aquello pero creo que ya es tiempo de…

Snape se puso de pie –sin rodeos Potter solo dígalo

Harry estaba determinado así que lo diría sin mas rodeos –estoy embarazado- cerro los ojos esperando una reprimenda, pero nada pasaba, abrió un ojo y después el otro Snape estaba frente a el, puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry –abuso de ti? Dime Potter lo hizo?

Harry no entendía al principio –abusar?- una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios –no, claro que no, estoy conciente de que este bebe se esta formando por el gran amor que le profeso a esa persona

–esa persona lo sabe?

Harry se quedo muy serio, de nuevo una risa nerviosa escapo –creo que ahora lo sabe

Snape levanto una ceja –a que se refiere?

Harry suspiro –mi amor era prohibido por que soy Henry Portier

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par, se había quedado en el limbo, hasta que sus brazos cobraron vida, lo abrazaban con fuerza, su cabeza acomodada en su cuello, unos sonidos conocidos por el Gry venían provenientes de Snape, acaso estaba llorando?

Harry comenzó a reírse, si claro como si el mago que logro engañar a Voldemort no pudiera reprimir tales emociones, su imaginación se iba a los extremos primero mostraba a un Severus demasiado duro y después a un Severus muy vulnerable ambas opciones muy improbables, tal vez debía esperar a estar bien para poder pensar con claridad.

En eso Severus iba entrando con un frasco en su mano –tómese esto Potter

Harry lo tomo con la mano, debió imaginar algo así, sobre todo por que esa era la especialidad del hombre, por mas experto en la materia sabía que no habría una sola pócima que creara que tuviera un buen aspecto así que no podía evitar la pregunta

–que es esto?

Snape lo miro –no lo repetiré Potter solo bébala

Harry miro el contenido con asco –me gustaría saber que es lo que estoy bebiendo

–veneno no es señor Potter, eso lo mantendrá eutérmico

–eu que?

–es para la fiebre, bébala de una buena vez

–no podríamos esperar a la medimaga?

–no sea nena Potter ni siquiera en clases se le dificultaba ingerir sus propias pociones, eso si era para aterrarlo

–pero…

–si no esta embarazado no veo problema con beberla

Harry se quedo en silencio, si no la bebía admitiría su estado y si la bebía pondría en riesgo la vida del bebe, que iba a hacer? Por que tenía que pasarle eso ahora? Después de sus divagaciones al parecer no tardaría mucho en saber cual era su realidad, imaginaba no seria nada de lo que imaginaba, no podía poner en riesgo a su bebe aunque fuera lo mínimo, no había nada que pensar, puso la poción a un lado

–no puedo beberla

Snape se quedo muy serió –Potter, esta embarazado?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento, se había visto obligado a confesarlo ahora era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

Creo que esa es una buena manera de describir a mi fic como un cuenta gotas jajaj XD! Y nop no es parte de la imaginación de Harry así es! Por fin Severus se entera de la condición de Harry turu tururu rururu tururu emmm sean pacientes que a mi también me gusta leer fics y entre eso y mi vida me resulta a veces difícil actualizar rápido, gracias por leer!! Son unos pacientes soles!

Otra cosa al pasarlo a html el archivo no se que le pasa que pierde las letras con acentos y ñ, por lo que lo subi en doc, no acostumbro ese formato por que una vez me aparecio todo junto y eso es una lata asi que lo intentare a ver que pasa espero y suba bien!


	13. Conociendo a Lancelot

**REGRESO A TI**

13.- Conociendo a Lancelot

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**_**O-o**_**

Snape miro entrecerrando los ojos, le puso la poción enfrente para que la tomara.

–si no esta embarazado no veo problema con beberla- dijo como si eso no fuera posible.

Harry se quedo en silencio, aquello lo había dicho al tanteo o acaso sabía algo? Pero al contrario, si no la bebía admitiría su estado y si la bebía pondría en riesgo la vida del bebe, eventualmente sabía que tendría que decirle a Severus sobre la existencia de esa criatura, solo que no estaba preparado aún, que iba a hacer?

Por que tenía que pasarle eso ahora? Después de sus divagaciones al parecer no tardaría mucho en saber cual era su realidad, imaginaba no seria nada de lo que imaginaba, su imaginación si que había volado después de todo solo sabía que estaba embarazado no que el bebe era suyo en cuestión, además no podía poner en riesgo a su bebe aunque el daño fuese mínimo, no había nada que pensar, puso la poción a un lado, que Snape pensara lo que quisiera.

–no puedo beberla

Snape se quedo muy serió –Señor Potter no lo voy a envenenar, recuerde que estoy a cargo de este grupo, primero esperaría para que se graduara para poder hacer semejante cosa- tomo de nuevo la pócima en sus manos y se la ofreció de nuevo.

Harry no se inmuto solo se cruzo de brazos, unas cantas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su cara –ya lo dije no puedo tomarla

Snape se quedo estático con la pócima en sus manos, no sabía si el chico estaba dando a entender lo obvio, pero no podía sacar sus conjeturas con tan poca información aquello debía ser confirmado

–Potter, esta embarazado?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento, se había visto obligado a confesarlo ahora era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias, se quedo muy serio esperando a que llegara lo que fuese

Snape estaba muy serio, se dio media vuelta y salio a toda prisa del lugar, Harry no sabia que pensar, no se sentía del todo bien como para tener la mente despejada, hacia demasiado calor, tomo con sus manos la burbuja que había creado Snape y la puso en su frente como si de una bolsa con hielo se tratara, sentía que su cabeza se partiría en cualquier momento, se recargo por un instante, estaba por relajarse cuando la imponente figura de su profesor apareció de nuevo en la habitación, tenía una nueva poción

–tome, esta poción no afectara su estado

Harry lo miro escéptico

–si no la toma entonces si habrá daño en ese bebe!!

Harry dio un salto asustado, entonces bebió la pócima lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque el sabor era espantoso no le importo, con gusto lo haría si eso evitaba cualquier daño en su hijo, termino de beberla mientras miraba la expresión en su profesor, la cual no podía descifrar, aunque de algo si estaba seguro el hombre no estaba muy tranquilo, había aprendido a leer esos ojos y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar.

Snape le dio la espalda por un instante pensativo –cuantas personas saben esto?

Aquella pregunta pillo desprevenido al Gryffindor –emmm lo sabe usted

–y el otro padre lo sabe??

Harry se quedo muy serio –es un poco complicado

Snape levanto una ceja –como puede ser complicado, la respuesta es un si o un no

Harry paso saliva con dificultad –digamos que no sabe que será padre

–a que espera para decirle!? esa persona tiene derecho, además lo mejor para el bebe es que usted este cercas de el otro progenitor

–por que dice que lo mejor?

Snape bufo ante aquello –un embarazo de un mago no solo involucra al gestante, la otra parte también debe estar bajo tratamiento además el bebe recibe magia al estar cercas del otro progenitor, aunque no sea una regla, ya que se ha visto que no es completamente necesario, se embaraza y ni siquiera sabe sobre esto! Eso es muy típico de usted señor Potter

Harry frunció el seño –yo no planee esto, además que diría usted si alguien llegara de la nada y le dijera felicidades vas a ser papa!

Snape dio un hondo respiro –eso le pasa por ser tan irresponsable, por no tener las debidas precauciones, solo no me venga con que no sabia que podía quedar embarazado

Harry tomo la burbuja y se la puso en la cara, se mordió el labio inferior, estaba por decirle que había sido culpa de el por no cuidarlo, se tranquilizo un poco y dijo lo mas sereno posible –recuerde profesor que yo me crié entre muggles, si un hombre se embarazara créame que seria un fenómeno o un milagro de la naturaleza, simplemente una curiosidad científica, algo básicamente imposible.

Snape se quedo muy serio –entonces que planea hacer?

Harry se quito la burbuja –pensaba decirle a Dumbledore al regreso, no deseo que esto se sepa, por ahora solo los que estamos en esta habitación lo sabemos y no deseo que nadie mas lo sepa

–que me dice de la medimaga? La persona que le dijo que estaba embarazado?

Harry sonrió nervioso –un sencillo hechizo y no lo recuerda- desvió la mirada, se puso sus gafas y allí como si el destino lo deseara su varita a un lado, sabía que Snape no explotaría a la noticia, eso ya era bueno, pero podría prepararse mejor para dar la noticia, así que por que no? Tomo la varita en su mano y estaba por apuntar cuando esta salio repelida de su mano, miro asombrado a su profesor

–ni lo piense Potter, conservare el secreto además si sigue enfermando otros se darán cuenta, lo mejor es que este allí para que no comenta una barbaridad, cuando se entero de sus estado?

Harry se quedo muy serio, no podía decirle la fecha ya que podía vincularlo lo mejor seria adelantar unas semanas o mas? –antes de entrar al colegio- mintió

El profesor se quedo muy pensativo –la medimaga lo revisara y antes de que se retire me encargare de que no se acuerde de acuerdo?

Harry solo asintió, después de todo no era tan malo tener a Snape resguardando el secreto –señor, este, por que hace esto?

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada –imagínese si el profeta llegara a publicarlo, acaso desea que el otro padre se entere por ese medio y eso sin pensar en todo el escándalo, recuerde que ante la sociedad de los magos usted es alguien importante

–profesor?

Snape lo miro –que pasa Potter!?

Harry, lo miro detenidamente, sabía que el Snape que conocía y amaba seguía ahí, era lindo tenerlo cercas –gracias.

Aquellas palabras, no las esperaba el oscuro profesor, tal vez Potter ya no era el niñato malcriado que creía que era, en esas vacaciones había cambiado mucho, tal vez el embarazo lo estaba haciendo madurar, por mas doloroso que fuese estar a lado de Potter por el gran parecido con Henry , no lo iba a desamparar con aquel problema, tal vez eso sería bueno para el, aunque no sabía si seria sano, y si pensaba en Harry como en un hijo? Como si fuese el hijo de el y Henry? Aunque eso era muy enfermizo no podía ser de otra forma.

_**O-o**_

Severus así lo había hecho, la medimaga lo había revisado, al parecer todo estaba bien, y después con un ligero movimiento de muñeca la mujer se había olvidado de todo nuevamente.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, si alguien en el colegio hubiera insinuado siquiera que él estuviera ayudando a Potter de esa forma, sonsacando algo tan irresponsable como eso, le hubiese quitado 100 puntos aunque fuese un slytherin.

Estaba caminando, disfrutando del aire puro mientras despejaba su mente, entonces ve como Harry se dirige a la casa embrujada junto con el Búlgaro, y como todo un mortifago solo los siguió sin ser detectado, que se suponía que estaban haciendo en ese lugar?

Ruper parecía hablar con Harry y este solo daba negativas

–si esto no funciono antes, por que crees que ahora si lo hará?

Ruper solo se encogió de hombros –uno aprende de los errores del pasado, así que ahora si estoy seguro funcionara!- dijo aquello muy animado

Harry levanto una ceja –creo que eres muy impulsivo, como sea no pienso seguir con esto

–acaso quieres que el profesor se entere de todo?

El moreno frunció el ceño –escucha se que tus intenciones son buenas pero, esto no va a funcionar

Ruper llego a la entrada –por que estas tan seguro? digo este es un lugar prohibido y la última vez el profesor acudió no es así? solo hay que ser más convincentes en esto no?

–te digo que este lugar no es peligroso y el profesor lo sabe también

Tranker se le quedo viendo –estuve investigando el por que no hay que acercarse a este lugar y todo se debe a un fantasma malvado, pero eso no es cierto

Harry le dio la espalda, que tanto le podía contar el Búlgaro, si él había estado en ese lugar

–señor Tranker, veo que está muy interesado en la historia de esta escuela así que, ya que insiste le contare

Aquello pillo desprevenido al búlgaro, quedándose enmudecido, la presa ahora los cazaba?

Los ojos de Harry dejaron notar su asombro, porque estaba allí Snape?

Severus se había dejado ver, sonrió maliciosamente –acompáñenme- dijo cortantemente

El oscuro profesor fue a la entrada de la casa embrujada y abrió la puerta haciendo que los otros dos entraran, el lugar estaba oscuro aunque por fuera había un radiante sol, las enormes ventanas no permitían que los rayos se filtraran

–creo que con un lumus será suficiente- la varita de Ruper se encendió, un ligero sobresalto al ver otra figura en el lugar, esta se detuvo a observarlo, caminaba como un zombi de película muggle, al acercarse pudo ver que tenia un aspecto monstruoso, manchado de sangre, levanto sus manos mostrando el goteo de un liquido rojizo, dio un paso hacia atrás, topando con el profesor, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente quedándose sin habla, no! esas criaturas eran ficción, en verdad no existían o si? dio otro paso atrás ahora no se topo con nada viro la luz para buscar a Harry y a su profesor, sin mucho éxito, de nuevo volteo a donde estaba la horrible criatura y esta ya estaba frente a él, esos ojos inyectados de sangre con la piel putrefacta escurriéndole saliva mezclada con sangre por la boca, profirió un grito aterrador mientras abandonaba la casa, Harry miraba divertido la escena, imaginaba que con eso bastaría para que Ruper desistiera de su noble intento, el zombi nunca fallaba...

**_(Flash Back)_**

Harry se había impacientado Severus tarda demasiado en su arreglo personal, no entendía por que se esmeraba si sabía que no podía ser visto por él, aunque al final la visión era bastante grata, aunque a los ojos de Harry Potter su futuro profesor de pociones no requería de tales arreglos, salió para ver si alcanzaba al grupo esa era ya la última semana, se habían quedado de ver fuera de la casa embrujada, pero al parecer ya se habían ido, genial pensó, estaba por irse pero, algo lo detuvo al percatarse que la puerta de la casa estaba entre abierta su curiosidad le gano, maldita siempe le ganaba, decidió echar un vistazo.

Sollozando en una esquina en la penumbra estaba un sujeto, no, más bien un fantasma, se acerco a él sin saber muy bien cómo abordarlo

–disculpa...?

El fantasma lo miro y de inmediato intento hacer algo para espantar al joven sin mucho éxito, el ojiverde se quedo sin decir nada, había puesto una horrible cara pero sin mucho sonido, aquello no asustaría ni a un niño de 3 años

El fantasma al no ver reacción por parte del muchacho se echo a llorar de nuevo –no sirvo para esto

Harry levanto una ceja –disculpa, por qué lloras?

El fantasma miro al muchacho, este portaba gafas –acaso no ves?

Harry negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa por parte del fantasma –claro! eso fue lo que paso, no pudiste ver mi aterradora cara por eso no te asustaste- dijo mas contento, Harry no sabía si romper sus ilusiones o simplemente quedarse callado

–oye no has visto un grupo de estudiantes?

Y como si aquellas palabras hubiese sido una mala noticia, este volvía a sollozar –soy un mal fantasma, tengo esta casa para espantar a todo aquel que entre y lo único que consigo es que se rían de mi, y por si fuera poco no pude protegerlos

Harry se acerco mas al fantasma –a quien no pudiste proteger?

El fantasma pareció exasperado –como que a quien!? a los estudiantes por ellos preguntaste no?

El Gry se vio alarmado –que paso!!??

El fantasma conto a Harry que unos magos habían capturado al grupo y que lo tenían cautivo en una de las habitaciones de la casa, que había intentado ahuyentar a esos malvado pero no había logrado nada solo burlas por parte de esos malhechores

Harry se quedo pensativo –llévame al lugar hay que rescatarlos!

El fantasma se le quedo viendo por unos instantes –que puede hacer alguien como tu?

Harry se molesto ante aquello –tu serás mis ojos -dijo un tanto ofendido

El fantasma solo daba negativas –no pienso arriesgarte a ti también, lo mejor es que vayas por ayuda, en eso un grito se escucho fuerte y claro resonando como eco en las paredes, una histérica voz femenina que grito lo mataste!

Aquello alerto a los dos, Harry fue corriendo al lugar donde había provenido mas fuerte el sonido, escondido miro por un agujero en la roída madera, una de las chicas del intercambio estaba abrazando un cuerpo llorando hasta que un hombre mayor hablo –si no quieren morir como él no se hagan los valientes!- la chica miraba al sujeto con rencor.

Potter se alejo un poco haciéndole señas al fantasma –escucha esto es lo que haremos

El fantasma lo miro intrigado -haremos?

–si, yo solo no podre, necesito de tu ayuda, además eres el encargado de esta casa no? acaso no los quieres ahuyentar y hacerlos pagar por la humillación?

–humillación?- dijo sin comprender

–claro no me dijiste que se rieron de ti cuando intentaste asustarlos?

–cierto!- toda las palabras que le había dicho Harry habían surtido efecto en el fantasma, convencerlo había sido muy sencillo

–entonces esto es lo que harás...

_**O-o**_

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban los chicos del intercambio, los captores habían decidido que no querían más problemas y durmieron a todos, eso se amoldaba mejor a los planes de Harry así no estaría tan en peligro su identidad, le dio la señal al fantasma para que entrara en acción.

Este se puso enfrente de estos algo indeciso, los tres captores lo miraron hasta que uno de ellos hablo

–Mike, Anton miren quien regreso- dijo el más pequeño y regordete de los tres

–creía que nos habíamos desecho de ti- dijo Mike

El más alto y fornido de ellos sonrió como un idiota -vamos un poco de diversión no caerá mal a que si Lois?

Los tres sonrieron, entonces el fantasma empezó a retorcerse –no! no! otra vez no!! grito desgarradoramente, los otros miraban expectantes, el color del fantasma estaba cambiando ya no era transparente como todos, parecía tomar forma solida, primero como piel de humano empezó a desgarra sus ropas dejando marcas rojas al ver sus largas y negras uñas tocando lo que parecía ser sangre, los miro a los ojos,

Que criatura era eso!?

Lois saco su varita y empezó a lanzar maldiciones, estas golpeaban al supuesto fantasma quien solo retrocedía un paso al toque del hechizo avanzando lentamente hacia ellos dos se lanzo tras uno de ellos quien por instinto se cubrió desapareciendo la imagen al contacto entonces Harry hizo su aparición lanzando un hechizo al mas alerta dejándolo fuera de combate y después al más grande, intentaría con el tercero pero este esquivo el ataque desarmándolo.

–vaya vaya, así que todo esto es una charada, no te saldrás con la tuya mocoso-

Miro a sus camaradas en el piso –no te lo perdonare lanzo una maldición de nuevo solo consiguiendo que las gafas del chico cayeran al suelo, eso no ayudaría en nada

Harry abría los ojos lo mejor que podía solo visualizaba sombras sin sus gafas, el sujeto se movía veloz mente estaba por arremeter contra Harry hasta que algo hizo caer al sujeto, una mano se poso en el hombro de Harry haciendo que este se sobresaltara por un instante

–tranquilo, soy yo- dijo con voz bajita Severus

Harry se abrazo a él –gracias a Merlín que estas aquí, tuve mucho miedo

El fantasma se acerco a los dos –pero si...

Harry lo interrumpió de inmediato –gracias a este fantasma y a ti es que estoy a salvo por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

Intento cambiar el tema para que el fantasma no lo delatara –la verdad es que ya lo olvide, supongo que no tengo uno

–fuiste valiente, sagas, como ese personaje de la época del Rey Arturo, como Lancelot! si que te parece ese nombre, puedo llamarte así?

–valiente sagas?- dijo el fantasma –y acaso me veo como esa persona?

Severus se rió –en lo más mínimo, pero si eres como dice Henry yo también te llamare Lancelot

El fantasma elevo el pecho orgulloso, tenía ya mucho tiempo sin asustar a nadie, bueno jamás había asustado a alguien, gracias a los consejos del chico ojiverde todo había sido posible, solo que por que no aceptaba el crédito que le correspondía?

–Henry vamos por ayuda- dijo intentando jalarlo, pero Harry se resistió

–aun no se me pasa el susto, quisiera descansar un poco- se sentó en el piso

–pero..

–no hay peligro, además estoy al cuidado de Lancelot no es así?

Severus le dio un beso en la frente –espera no tardo- y dicho eso salió corriendo

Harry dio un respiro de alivio, el fantasma se acerco a él –por que no le dijiste la verdad?

El moreno se puso de pie –ayúdame a buscar mis gafas

Lancelot cogió las gafas del suelo –no me has contestado- entonces tendió el objeto para que lo agarrara, se las coloco y busco su varita y entonces apunto con ellas a los tres captores

–espera que vas a hacer!??

Una luz salió de su varita hechizando a los criminales –pienso darte la gloria, además quien va a creer que un invidente provoco todo esto, es mas fácil decir que tu y Severus salvaron el día

El Fantasma se quedo asombrado –pero no reconocerán tu valor- dijo mientras miraba al chico lanzar esos obliviates

–no me interesa la fama, si nadie se da por enterado que me involucre en esto será mucho mejor, además tu necesitas mas esta reputación, no es así? lo hiciste muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba

Lancelot sonrió satisfecho –oye puedes decirme como es ese tal Lancelot, quisiera verme un poco como él

Harry sonrió –te traeré una foto te parece?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante hasta que estallaron en carcajadas

**_(Fin Flash Back)_**

Ruper se había ido corriendo mientras Harry se quedo a solas con su profesor, había actuado como su cómplice, lo estaba apoyando, eso significaba que no lo odiaba? Sentía que su corazón latia con fuerza una euforia recorrer su cuerpo lo que lo impulso a acercarse para dar un entusiasmado lo abrazo sorpresivamente al mayor

–gracias…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota.-** creo que no es lo que esperaba mmm bueno ya quedo, pues les tengo buenas noticias!! A que si son buenas? Sin rodeos por fin tengo una computadora para mi solita espero este mes ponerle internet, pero independientemente del internet podre escribir mas rápido, eso que significa? Pues mínimo una actualización por semana, puesto que tardo 1 a 2 días en escribir otro para contestar review y otro para editar y cambiar cosas, espero y les alegre la noticia gracias por leer! Próximo capítulo **_14.- De regreso a Hogwarts_**


	14. De regreso en hogwarts

**REGRESO A TI**

14.- De regreso a Hogwarts

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**_**O-o**_**

Ruper se había ido corriendo, no se iba a quedar a ver que clase de criatura era esa, mientras Harry se quedo a solas con su amado profesor.

Que había ocurrido? Acaso Snape había actuado como su cómplice? lo estaba apoyando? eso significaba que no lo odiaba? Sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza una euforia recorrer su cuerpo, aunque la iluminación no era buena podía ver el rostro de su profesor, este estaba sonriendo divertido, era como su Severus, aquello lo impulso a acercarse para dar un entusiasmado abrazo sorpresivo al mayor.

–gracias…

Severus se quedo sin saber que hacer, supuso que la acción de Harry era parte de su embarazo, después de todo sabía que tendría su cambiante humor de vez en cuando, en que lio se había metido al ofrecerle su ayuda, pero lo echo, echo esta, además no se arrepentía de nada

–veo que no se inmuto ante tal visión o es que acaso esas gafas que trae no le son suficiente- dijo el profesor dando por sentado que así acababa el abrazo. Harry se quedo pensativo, sabía el por que le había sugerido aquello a Lancelot así que solo contesto –ese tipo de criatura es muy popular en las películas de terror muggle, no son propias del mundo mágico, además usted no se puso en guardia pensé que relajarme estaba bien, después de todo se que usted me protegerá si pasa algo- lo había dicho, eso ultimo había sido innecesario! El y su gran bocota.

Severus se quedo muy serió, estaba por decir algo cuando Lancelot hizo su triunfal aparición –Severus como salió?

Severus sonrió divertido –te quedo estupendo, supongo igual que en aquella ocasión, te felicito, mmm no creo que quedo mejor has estado practicando cierto?

El fantasma se acerco –esa es mi especialidad después de aquel valioso consejo de Henry, se me ocurrió al ver a este muchacho- apunto a el ojiverde

–de quien hablan?

Severus se encamino a la salida –de nada vámonos Potter

El fantasma los acompaño a la salida despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa

–por cierto Potter- dijo al salir de la casa

El joven volteo a verlo –usted debe de poner de su parte y cuidarse por si mismo, no puedo estar como una sombra detrás suyo

Harry bajo la mirada –si lo siento- por un instante el oscuro profesor pensó que el chico iba a llorar, lo tomo del brazo para obligarlo a que lo mirara –cualquier cosa peligrosa que pase por su mente realizarla, quiero que primero me lo consulte- lo libero –solo cuídese por favor.

Harry entendió o al menos eso quiso pensar, que le era difícil para Snape demostrar sus emociones, pero igual se preocupaba por él, supuso que su mayor temor era no estar siempre pendiente y con su historial no se la tenía fácil, así que ahora tenía otra escusa para poder verlo, sonrió feliz –si profesor

**O-o**

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos el director Sinclaire estaba hablando –esta es la despedida exitosa de este intercambio de estudiantes el cual marcara el reinicio de esta actividad gracias a los estudiantes Mossiere- la chica que parecía veela se inclino en agradecimiento –la estudiante Linier –la otra chica del grupo solo agito su mano a manera de saludo –el señor Tranker- el búlgaro se puso derecho como si de un soldado se tratara y golpeo con su pie fuertemente el suelo –señor Potter que placer- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, Snape carraspeo para llamara su atención –claro como olvidarnos de el profesor Snape!

Este solo asintió, el intercambio había concluido exitosamente, ahora era tiempo de regresar a su querida Hogwarts, donde lo esperaban no solo sus inquietos amigos quienes lo iban a bombardear de miles de preguntas sobre el viaje, se preguntaba si sería capaz de mencionar su embarazo con ellos antes de decirle la verdad a Severus, eso debía pensárselo muy bien, después de otras muchas palabras que dijo el director este puso una copa de cristal, este era el trasladador que los regresaría al colegio, Harry estaba formado al final, el profesor Snape se puso detrás de él, aquello dejo extrañado a Potter al inicio del viaje el profesor había sido el primero y ahora iba a ser el ultimo?

Tomo en sus manos la copa y entonces sintió un jalón, curioso no se sentía como la ultima vez llego a una habitación, no había sentido aquel mareo nada, ese había sido el viaje mágico más placentero que hubiese tenido sin mencionar que el único, sin contar la escoba todos los otros transportes mágicos no eran lo que él consideraba buenos, alguien puso su mano en su hombro –bien venido Harry- dijo en voz baja una anciana voz que él conocía

El moreno volteo, era Dumbledore, este le sonrió –es bueno volver- entonces apareció Snape, este cayó al suelo tal como lo hacía Harry en todos sus viajes, había sentido ese mareo, aquel viaje había sido terrible, no recordaba que fuese así, seguramente el inepto de Sinclaire le había echo algo para jugarle una broma pesada, ese maldito ya regresaría a ese lugar después de todo no había tenido la oportunidad de buscar a Henry, no sin sus medios.

Los otros dos se quedaron pasmados, Harry no sabía si reír o simplemente preocuparse por lo que había visto, Dumbledore sonrió –Severus te estábamos esperando, ya está todo preparado además les tengo una sorpresa.

Snape solo bufó, si era una sorpresa dada por Dumbledore seguro no era nada bueno, además la sorpresa que Potter le tenía era mucho mejor, de seguro el vegete iba a tener un infarto o algo parecido, de solo pensar en la cara que este pondría le puso feliz.

Llegaron al gran salón, este estaba adornado de maravilla, la mesa tenía manteles según la mesa con los colores de su casa, la decoración estaba harmoniosamente arreglada con todos los colores de la escuela, la mesa estaba llena de los platillos mas deliciosos que Harry hubiera visto, todo se le antojaba, mi hijo tiene hambre pensó, pero no podía simplemente llegar directo a la comida supuso que Dumbledore diría primero de que se trataba la sorpresa antes de iniciar el banquete.

En frente de la mesa de los profesores había una mesa con 5 asientos, supusieron que eran para los recién llegados, entonces el directos les indico tomaran asiento en esa mesa incluso el profesor Snape Malfoy de inmediato se puso a un lado de Severus y Harry también lo hizo viendo que ninguno de los otros estudiantes lo iba a tolerar, entonces el director hablo

–mis queridos estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts, es un placer para mi informar que este intercambio estudiantil fue todo un éxito, gracias a la colaboración de las personas en esta mesa- indico la mesa de los recién llegados –todo es un éxito, ahora procederemos al banquete de bienvenida pero antes un regalo para ellos- tomo su varita e hizo elevar un pequeño saco –cada uno tome una pelotita de el por favor- indico el director, había visto aquello en un programa de concursos muggles y le pareció buena idea, todos sacaron una pelotita de color negra, solo Harry había sacado una de color rojo, el director sonrió satisfecho

–bien, Señor Potter puede venir aquí por favor, el chico no objeto nada, simplemente se puso de pie y fue con Albus –mi muchacho como sacaste la pelotita roja eres tu quien recibirá el premio el cual consiste en una confesión secreta

Harry elevo una ceja –eso que significa?

–significa que podrás confesarle a alguien tu más oscuro secreto enfrente de nosotros

–se supone que eso es un premio? Ni de chiste hare algo como eso

Dumbledore sonrió –se trata de que tu confieses quitándote ese peso de encima, para después ser olvidado por todos claro menos por ti

Debía haber una trampa en todo aquello –puedes confiar en este viejo director Harry - le dio una botellita, esta contenía una poción –debes beberla mientras piensas en ese secreto que vas a decir y entonces yo lanzare un hechizo sobre ti una vez que digas las palabras ' eso es todo' habrá concluido el encantamiento

Harry estaba un poco nervioso, y si no funcionaba? Entonces que iba a hacer, toda la escuela se iba a enterar, miro a Snape y este asintió, al parecer era algo conocido por el y si lo aceptaba entonces lo iba a hacer –estoy listo- Dumbledore asintió y una vez que Harry bebió agito su varita.

Por un instante sintió su mente muy despejada, se movía por inercia, camino hasta donde estaba Severus, se puso frente a él le sonrió, todos miraban expectantes, aquella actitud del Gryffindor ya no le era tan incómoda, imaginaba que hablaría de su embarazo o algo así, él ya lo sabía así que no sería ninguna sorpresa para él, sintió las suaves manos de Harry sobre sus mejillas, se inclino y deposito un beso en sus labios, todos estaban asombrados, Malafoy tenía una cara de espanto y otros miraban con asco la escena, Snape era el mas asombrado, Harry se separo para mirarlo a los ojos –no sabes cuanto te amo y la prueba esta en este bebe ya que soy Henry- ya no le era posible abrir mas los ojos al oscuro profesor –eso es todo- finalizo el Gryffindor alejándose un poco de Severus, fue a sentarse a un lado de Snape como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Entonces todo se quedo en silenció, el profesor Dumbledore volvió en si y hablo de nuevo –mis queridos estudiantes es un placer anunciarles que el intercambio ha sido un éxito gracias a las personas que están en esta mesa…

Todo siguió como Dumbledore le había dicho ninguno de ellos recordaba nada, bueno si lo hiciera ya le hubieran dicho algo no?

En verdad que se sintió bien confesarle aquello a Severus y mas que nada tocar sus labios, aunque el no lo fuera a recordar jamás, tal vez alguna vez también podrá decirle sobre ese día y reír de todas las tonterías que había echo.

**O-o**

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina permitió que alguien pasara, se trababa de Snape, este llego y no estaba solo, el pasionista había pedido una junta con él diciendo que era algo importante, pero no esperaba que llegara acompañado de su peor némesis, se preguntaba que había echo Harry para molestar al profesor

–adelante Severus dijo sin mayor ceremonia- dejando fija su mirada en el muchacho

–Profesor Dumbledore, la razón de esta reunión

–ya- interrumpió –acaso Harry hizo algo malo durante el intercambio, algún problema?

Harry se apresuro a hablar –no profesor, no es nada del intercambió, esto es algo que paso antes de entrar a clases y creo que es conveniente que usted lo sepa

Dumbledore miro interrogante a Severus –debe ser el muchacho quien se lo diga

Dumbledore vio un poco de indecisión en los ojos del muchacho y lo invito a sentarse y comer un caramelo de limón Harry respiro lo mas profundo que pudo y soltó aquello

–estoy embarazado

Definitivamente era mas sencillo si sabes que ellos no recordaran nada, respiro aliviado de por fin confesarlo ahora era hora de escuchar la reprimenda por parte de su director, pero este estaba muy serio, no decía una sola palabra y su rostro estaba inmutable, se puso de pie de golpe y le dio la espalda, al parecer estaba buscando las mas adecuadas palabras, dio unos pasos lejos del escritorio, Severus estaba expectante, ese hombre se estaba comportando mas chiflado de lo acostumbrado, y cuando menos lo pensó este ya estaba abrazado de Harry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

–muchas felicidades mi muchacho por fin voy a ser abuelo!!

Los dos se quedaron bastante desconcertados por el comportamiento del viejo profesor

–profesor Dumbledore?

El anciano comprendió que su reacción había sido un poco exagerada pero, en verdad que esa noticia le había parecido maravillosa, su muchacho había encontrado el amor!

–lo siento Harry es que la noticia me parece maravillosa y quién es esa persona que ha logrado tal proeza?

Ambos elevaron una ceja, de que estaba hablando? El profesor sonrió

–si muchacho, quien se ha ganado tu corazón y te ha bendecido con ese precioso regalo?

Severus miro a Harry –se refiere a quien es el otro padre

El moreno no dijo una sola palabra –por que dice eso de que ha ganado mi corazón- trato de evadir la pregunta

Severus se apresuro a hablar –Potter no desconocía que los magos podían embarazarse

Dumbledore lo miro con comprensión –mi muchacho, es una historia vieja comprendo que no la conozcas, en la antigüedad los magos no podían embarazarse, pero eso no era justo decía ese mago del cual ya nadie recuerda, se caso con una mujer y tuvieron un hijo, al final ella se lo llevo lejos, ya que ella solo deseaba un hijo de el, es decir no lo amaba por lo que decidió que lograría que los hombres también pudieran concebir pero solo por amor, si no hay amor entre ellos no se lograría y esa era la bendición y la maldición, un hijo es la prueba de que existe amor entre esas dos personas.

Harry sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, aunque Harry no lo dudaba, el amor que sentía por Severus y el que este le tuvo en aquel momento, tener algo que lo confirmara le hacía muy feliz, comenzó a limpiar sus ojos mientras sonreía –profesor creo que no estoy preparado para decir el nombre de esta persona, pero créame que se enterara

El director le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –todo va a estar bien

–claro que no!! Replico el profesor –esta embarazado y es apenas un estudiante! Saben lo que pasara cuando todos se enteren, que piensa hacer al respecto? Solo quedarse muy feliz –no tiene sentido preocuparse por el momento, mejor pensare un poco las cosas y hablaremos mas tarde de acuerdo señor Potter?

El chico asintió –bien- dijo feliz el hombre –entonces puedes dejarme a solas con Severus?

Harry se puso de pie, no iba a esperar a que Dumbledore cambiara de opinión se iría.

Severus se quedo a solas con el director este lo observaba muy serio –no lo puedo creer Albus, estas drogado o bajo la influencia de algún hechizo?

Dumbledore sonrió –tu crees que lo que hice para descubrir a Harry sea una pérdida de tiempo?

El pasionista bufo –no, creo que el embarazo es el menor de los problemas de Potter

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron –tu sabes algo más?

Severus negó con la cabeza –desgraciadamente no, pero por alguna extraña razón Potter continua muy misterioso, no creo que haya confesado en frente de todos solo lo de su embarazo si ya ha podido confesármelo a mi

–eso mismo te iba a preguntar como es que te lo confeso, hasta donde se, no son los mejores amigos

El moreno se cruzo de brazos –se vio obligado a hacerlo, el tuvo fiebre y la poción que le estaba ofreciendo no la quería tomar entonces de allí salió el pequeño secreto

El anciano acariciaba su barba deductivo, como sea, olvide decir que el encantamiento de confesión que se olvida tiene un defecto, este queda grabado en una mente, solo una, lo malo es que no se me ocurrió otra forma para reducir el número de expectantes, así que me tomara tiempo buscar en cada estudiante, en cuanto lo sepa te cuento, ahora tego trabajo que hacer.

Severus salió de la habitación, supuso que para cuando averiguara el director aquello el ya habría descubierto todo por la misma boca del Gryffindor, a ese hombre estaba todo menos cuerdo su curiosidad lo estaba alejando de lo importante que era el embarazo de Potter así que supuso que le dejaría todo a él como le era ya su costumbre, ni hablar de todas formas ya le había dicho a Potter que lo ayudaría

Iba por el pasillo, en ese lugar estaba Harry esperándolo

–Profesor?

Severus se detuvo, por que estaba Harry esperándolo?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

Kyyaaa casi no lo termino a tiempo je,je.. luego se me enoja Lube je,je… bueno es que tengo una buena escusa, termine un cap de angel muggle y pues dos cap por semana es demasiado para mi jajaaja XD!!y e tenido mucho trabajo mmm… eso de ser popular no es tan bonito como lo pinta la TV jajaja XD!! Pero se siente bien ser solicitada gracias por leer!!

Próximo capítulo _15.- Buscando excusas_

Lo bueno que este fic iba a ser corto jajaja XD!! Bueno eso pensé cuando lo inicie, soy una mentirosa de lo peor U.U

moyoroshi... jane mata


	15. Buscando una escusa

**REGRESO A TI**

15.- Buscando excusas

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus salió se despidió sin mayor ceremonia del director, supuso que para cuando el vegete averiguara aquella confesión que el ojiverde había hecho él ya habría descubierto todo por la misma boca del Gryffindor, sin dudar su conclusión hacía ese hombre no cambiaba, Albus estaba todo menos cuerdo, su curiosidad lo estaba alejando de lo importante que era el embarazo de Potter, así que supuso que le dejaría todo a él como le era ya su costumbre, ni hablar de todas formas ya le había dicho a Potter que lo ayudaría

Iba por el pasillo, después de bajar de las escaleras giratorias que daban a la oficina de Dumbledore, unos cuantos pasos y podía ver una figura familiar, en ese lugar estaba Harry esperándolo.

–Profesor?

Severus se detuvo, por que estaba Harry esperándolo? –se le olvido algo señor Potter?

Harry dudo un poco si hablar o no –yo, este…

–hable de una buena vez

–solo quería agradecerle todo y… solo eso- Harry le dio la espalda y se iba a retirar

–espere Potter- el chico se detuvo

–hable de una vez, que iba a decir?

Harry no se volteo, permaneció inmovible –en verdad, no importa mejor en otra ocasión

–vamos Potter ya esta aquí

Harry se dio media vuelta –bueno es que menciono que me prestaría un libro y pues, me gustaría mucho leerlo

El pocionista se quedo observándolo, como no creyendo mucho que esa fuera la razón por la que el Gryffindor hubiese sufrido en decir –eso es? Solo quiere que le preste el libro?

Harry asintió –bueno eso si sigue en pie la oferta que me hizo en aquella librería

–bien, que libro quiere que le preste?

Harry se quedo pensativo –el que se titula Regreso a ti

–bien ese libro, seguro que no quiere otro?

Harry lo miro extrañado –si no desea prestármelo no hay ningún problema

El mayor aclaro su garganta –bueno lo que pasa es que no recuerdo donde lo puse, tengo que buscarlo primero, no le agradaría leer otra cosa mientras?

Harry sonrió –el problema es que no se que libros tiene

–bien venga mañana después de clases a mis habitaciones

**O-o**

Harry lo había conseguido, la perfecta escusa para ver a su profesor, solo un pequeño detalle…

Donde estan las habitaciones de Snape!!!

Harry estaba muy pensativo, caminaba por el pasillo sin notar que Hermione no lo saludaba, aquello ni siquiera Ron lo podía pasar por alto, estaba claro que algo le pasaba al ojiverde, intento alcanzarlo.

–que pasa Harry?

Harry miro a la chica apesadumbrado, por que de pronto estaba tan agobiado, no era como si fuera el fin del mundo, simplemente no sabía donde estaban las habitaciones del amor de su vida, eso significaba que no iba a poder verlo y por Merlín eso lo estaba matando, que tal si después Severus se arrepentía, y le decía cosas terribles como ¨como no acudió a mis habitaciones imagino que no le interesan mis libros, no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien así, por supuesto olvídese de que le ayude con su embarazo¨ Harry puso sus manos en las mejillas y giraba en forma negativa

Los brazos de Hermione lo dejaron paralizado –que te pasa!?

El rostro de Hermione estaba muy cercas del suyo, visiblemente enojada, se había olvidado de la presencia de la chica, mas bien la había ignorado completamente, miraba detenidamente su rostro, que diferente sería si ese rostro fuera el de Severus, en esos momentos lo estaría besando sin lugar a dudas, cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba la escena, la castaña iba a zarandearlo cuando se escucho una voz.

–diez puntos menos para Gryffindor

Aquella voz lo devolvió a la realidad, miro a Hermione sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, Snape estaba frente a ellos y no era que siempre tuviese una sonrisa en los labios, pero por alguna razón a Harry le pareció como si estuviera enojado por algo

–disculpe profesor Snape, por que ha descontado puntos a Gryffindor?

El mayor la miro con desprecio –no pueden hacer esas indecorosas cosas en público, al menos esperen a ir a su sala común

Que le pasaba? después de escuchar aquellas palabras, algo en su interior, una inmensa rabia lo quemaba, ese idiota, eso era lo que era Snape, por siquiera sugerir que estuviese pasando algo parecido, frunció el cejo y se dio media vuelta, jamás le iba a perdonar por aquella insinuación, jamás!

–señor Potter

Harry detuvo sus pasos –se le ofrece algo profesor?- dijo a regañadientes

Snape se cruzo de brazos, la castaña solo podía estar expectante, el ambiente estaba tenso, claro siempre era así con el terrible profesor de pociones, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, solo que no podía descifrar que era

–el libro, acaso no lo quiere?

Harry se dio media vuelta –te veo después Mione, necesito ir con el profesor Snape- una sonrisa nerviosa, fue lo último que ella vio

Ahora sí que no entendía lo que pasaba, por que los sentimientos y las emociones eran algo tan complicado? ese tipo de cosas no las podía buscar en un libro, así que tendría que esperar hasta sacarle la verdad al moreno.

Harry iba tras el profesor, donde había quedado su orgullo? Regado a un lado de Hermione, donde había quedado eso de jamás lo perdonare?, suponía que al otro lado de Hermione, después de todo la chica tenía mas de un lado cierto? Aun había mas espacio para otros de sus sentimientos que había olvidado con el simple hecho de estar cercas de su profesor.

Harry choco contra Snape, este se había detenido –Potter ponga mas atención- el mayor le dio paso al chico, Harry solo podía sentir que su corazón latía con fuerzas, estaba en la habitación de Snape, en verdad estaba en ese lugar.

El profesor paso de largo y sin dar mucha importancia al asunto apunto a un pequeño librero que estaba a la derecha de Harry –coge el que quieras

Bueno que esperaba, que Snape lo atrapara en sus brazos y lo besara apasionadamente? Claro eso sería genial, pero tenía que recordar que en esos momentos el no era Henry y que estaba seguro que Severus se tomaba muy bien ese rol de estudiante- profesor, así que si había alguien en quien podía confiar ese era el ex-mortifago, Aquello no sonó tan bien, por que tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien como Snape, todo a su alrededor era tan complicado, como si con su vida no fuese suficiente.

Miraba todos esos libros, curiosamente los libros que le había leído estaban acomodados en una sola repisa, vaya no había notado que fueran tantos, pero estaban todos menos el que deseaba, ese que jamás le pudo terminar de leer, curioso pensó estaban acomodadas por el orden en que las había leído, sonrió al ver ese pequeño detalle por parte de su ex pareja, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, el plan perfecto!

Severus se acerco –se ha decidido por uno señor Potter?

Harry tomo uno de los libros –este se ve bien, que opina?

Severus lo tomo para ver –si es un buen libro, cualquiera de ellos, ahora vallase, debe de dormir mas a sabiendas de su estado.

–bien, gracias, cuando lo termine se lo devolveré

El mayor hizo una seña para que se retirara

Ya una vez afuera tomo el libro entre sus brazos estrechándolo, eso era lo más cercas que podía estar de Severus, miro en todas direcciones, estaba tan sumido en su mundo que no había reparado en ver por donde iba, como se suponía que llegaría a su habitación?

Y si regresaba donde Snape y le pedía ayuda? No podía hacer tal cosa, que iba a hacer el mayor!? Burlarse hasta más no poder por ser un distraído, entonces iba a pensar cosas feas como ¨eres un inútil Potter, como es posible que te pierdas cuando yo te he mostrado el camino, no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien tan insignificante como tú, eso significa que no te ayudare mas con lo de tu bebe¨ Harry detuvo sus pensamientos, siempre terminaba igual, ese modo de pensar no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado, lo mejor sería caminar, seguro vería algún lugar familiar y entonces no habría problema.

**O-o**

Cuanto tiempo tenía caminando? Se estaba desesperando, la idea de volver con Snape ya no le era tan descabellada, que tontería como iba a estar perdido en el colegio el gran Harry Potter, por que no lo había pensado antes? Dar con las habitaciones de Snape desde un principio con la ayuda del mapa de los merodeadores, estaba siendo víctima de sus pensamientos y unos muy absurdos, eso de estar ligeramente embarazado no le estaba beneficiando en ese momento, se detuvo, miro en todas direcciones, el maldito lugar estaba en penumbras y hacia frió, malditas mazmorras, por donde la viera estaba totalmente perdido, que mas podía hacer si no era caminar, alcanzo a ver una sombra, su seguro salvador! Corrió para alcanzar a esa persona, se detuvo en seco al ver que no era humano.

Una criatura extraña, jamás había visto una como esa, una extraña fusión entre humano y Halcón, su rostro con esos profundos ojos negros, emplumado y con medio pico, debajo unos labios mentón, cuello similares a los propios, el pecho descubierto con un cinturón a su alrededor como única prenda, plumas cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo y unas grandes garras como pies, Harry se quedo estático al verle

–te encontré- dijo la criatura, Harry no noto en que momento se había hecho de arco y una flecha, apuntaba directamente a él, tampoco supo en que momento tomo su varita, apuntaba a la criatura, no deseaba dañarla, pero en esos momentos no solo parecía que su vida peligraba, tenía que pensar en su bebe, la criatura tenía la clara intensión de lanzarle aquella flecha, jalo la cuerda mientras que la pluma tomaba un extraño color rojizo, Harry lanzo un destello para confundirlo y correr, aquello fue un error, uno muy enorme, su vista de halcón le ayudaría a disminuir las fallas, un fuerte dolor en su hombro mientras caía al suelo, le dificultaba moverse, aun así no soltaba el libro de Snape se aferraba con fuerza a él, eso era todo, así iba a acabar su sufrimiento a manos de una extraña criatura, ese desconocido lograría lo que el mas temido mago de todos los tiempos no pudo? Tal vez era mejor así, adiós al sufrimiento, adiós Severus…

Cerro sus ojos, peno nada pasaba, por que no terminaba todo de una buena vez? Claro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, todo es parte de un maléfico plan para evitar la felicidad, como iba a morir si eso lo hacía feliz? cuando Severus se entere dirá cosas terribles como ¨no te dije que no te metieras en problemas, que cuidaras a tu bebe, no puedes hacer algo tan simple? Así no puedo ayudarte, es decir no te ayudare con tu embarazo¨ de nuevo, el moreno no pudo evitar reírse

–que es tan gracioso Potter?

En el momento en que ese hombre no este para rescatarlo, entonces ese será su fin, una mueca de dolor, se sentía mareado, y si solo dormía un poco? Eso le molestaría a alguien?

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos, Dumbledore lo observaba con una sonrisa –mi muchacho tuviste mucha suerte una vez que alguien entra en la mira de un Keppek, bueno lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo

Harry sintió sus manos vacías, donde estaba el libro que le había prestado Snape? Volteo en todas direcciones, mientras Dumbledore lo veía divertido –esta en el cajón de lado derecho- dijo el anciano, Harry se asomo, no que no confiara en el director, simplemente se sentiría mas aliviado el ver que este estaba intacto, no había manchas de sangre ni nada parecido, respiro aliviado

–No lo puedo creer Potter, esta preocupado por un estúpido libro? Se da cuenta que casi lo mata ese Keppek

Harry lo miraba mientras el profesor Snape lo reprendía –Keppek?

Albus se sentó a un lado de Harry sobre la cama –el hombre halcón, descubrimos que estaba en el castillo así que todos los profesores salimos en su búsqueda, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo, dinos Harry por que te ataco?

Harry lo miro muy serió, esperaba sinceramente que alguien se lo dijera –no lo se

Dumbledore lo miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna, ya no era como antes, la mente del chico era imperturbable, solo le quedaba seguir buscando ese recuerdo

–bien mejor descansa, aun no puedes abandonar la enfermería hasta asegurarnos que el veneno en la flecha no hizo más estragos

Los dos hombres estaban por retirarse cuando el chico hablo –profesor Snape?

El oscuro profesor se detuvo –adelante Albus te alcanzo en un rato más- Dumbledore abandono el lugar mientras Severus regreso con Harry

–veneno? Que quiso decir el profesor Dumbledore?

Severus respiro cansinamente –el veneno pudimos limitarlo a tu brazo, afortunadamente conserva su brazo, aunque es muy prematuro decir que no lo perderá, por lo que el bebe no se vio afectado, al menos eso parece

–no hubiese sido mejor dejarme morir?

Aquellas palabras las había dicho, solo que no entendía la razón…

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Nota.-** Al fin no puse casi nada de lo que tenía planeado jajaaj XD!! Keppek!? De donde saque eso? Ni yo me lo creo je,je… quise hacer un poco chusco este capitulo, es culpa de junjou romántica, por fin puedo leer el manga y esta medio relax no? mmm relax con un Harry casi muerto!!?? bueno ya quedo el capitulo, hasta la próxima semana, espero y no me dejen por las locuras que escriben mis dedos, pero piénsenlo así, esto se alargo un capitulo mas jajaja XD!! Siento que es un capitulo de relleno, próximo capítulo 16.- La perfecta escusa,

**Gracias por leer!!**

_Moyoroshi… jane mata._


	16. La excusa Perfecta

**REGRESO A TI**

16.- La excusas perfecta

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_**O-o**_

Harry estaba en la enfermería del colegio después de haber sido atacado por un Keppek, Dumbledore se había retirado, mientras que Severus se había quedado con Harry a petición del mismo, al parecer el joven estaba confundido.

Severus respiro cansinamente –el veneno pudimos limitarlo a tu brazo, afortunadamente conserva su brazo, aunque es muy prematuro decir que no lo perderá, por lo que el bebe no se vio afectado, al menos eso parece.

Severus dejo de hablar, esperaba que fuera todo, en verdad que Harry necesitaba dormir para recuperar fuerzas, se preparaba para despedirse cuando escucho casi como un lastimero sonido aquellas palabras provenir del ojiverde

–no hubiese sido mejor dejarme morir?- Harry trato de esconder su rostro

Aquellas palabras las había dicho, solo que no entendía la razón, cuando había sido atacado por el Keppek había pensado lo mismo, por que tenía tantos deseos de morir?

Snape se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con sus manos tomo el rostro del Gryffindor, obligándolo a verlo a la cara –escuche todos esos pensamientos suicidas son a causa de su descontrol hormonal, algunos días estará feliz otros triste, pero no se puede permitir arrastrar por las cosas malas, debe pensar en cuidarse si desea que su bebe este bien!

El moreno bajo la mirada, no podía ser que por su embarazo, solo tuviera ganas de morir, después de todo, no estaba en una vida color de rosa, ahora estaba molesto, que sabía Snape sobre sus sentimientos? Frunció el cejo y lo miro desafiante –usted que sabe! No tengo un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ustedes me convirtieron en un asesino por el bien de este mundo y ahora estoy embarazado y solo, como puede ser esto solo causa de una inocente criatura, no puedo culpar mi embarazo- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir –no puedo culpar a lo único que me queda, no puedo- el muchacho comenzó a moverse bruscamente, tenía que liberarse, el oscuro profesor hizo presión en el brazo afectado, aquel fuerte dolor lo hizo detenerse un poco, lo estaba lastimando

–trate de relajarse, mejor duerma un poco, tendrá la mente mas despejada entonces, y le repito no haga tonterías, ahora no es dueño de su propia vida ya que carga con otra, eso nunca lo olvide.

El pasionista dio un suspiro, sabía que con Potter nada era fácil, pero por que el chico se empeñaba en hacer un mar en un vaso de agua, iba a levantarse, solo que algo se lo impidió, unos delgados brazos alrededor de cuello lo obligaban a pegarse a ese tibio cuerpo una desesperada voz hablaba, la voz del ojiverde

–NO SE VAYA!

Harry ignoraba el dolor de su brazo y se aferraba con fuerza a Snape, la suave voz de Snape sobre su oído como un susurro –escuche, los keppek no trabajan para nadie y ellos no cometen errores, usted era su blanco, por que? No puedo quitar esa pregunta de mi mente, por que?

Harry fue liberando el abrazo, por que había actuado así? Siempre demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, estaba un poco avergonzado, había decidido olvidarse de Snape por su bien, pero eso era imposible, a pesar de que su aspecto era el de un hombre maduro y su comportamiento era mas frio, seguía amándolo, por que sabía que seguía siendo Severus, su Severus

–en verdad, si tuviera esa respuesta, créame que no la ocultaría

Pomfrey había estado observando todo, después de escuchar el grito del chico se había apresurado y se había encontrado a Potter abrazando a Snape, algo que sin duda jamás pensó en ver, al percatarse del brazo lastimado de Harry había ido por unas vendas para cambiarlas las coloco en una mesita cerca de ellos y se había retirado, sabía que Snape podría controlar todo él solo.

El mayor se puso de pie, Harry iba a pedirle que no se fuera de nuevo, pero el sonido de su voz de apago, no tenía derecho a pedirle aquello, Snape se sentó del otro lado de la cama –hay que cambiar las vendas, entonces el chico se percato de que su brazo sangraba, con mucho cuidado retiraba la venda manchada y la cambiaba por una nueva, termino de hacerlo

–no se preocupe duerma, me quedare hasta entonces

Harry se arropo con la sabana cerro sus ojos sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le hubiese gustado que Snape tomase su mano mientras dormía, pero sería demasiado por ahora eso le tendría que bastar.

**O-o**

Snape entraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, no había terminado de hacer su aparición cuando el anciano mago ya lo estaba bombardeando con preguntas

–que paso Severus? Dijo algo importante mi muchacho? Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado –escucha Albus hay cosas que no podre decirte, pues e prometido a Potter no contar

–pero esto es por el bien de Harry

–eso es personal y si lo supieras no cambiaria en nada, además el chico esta emocionalmente inestable, y con su embarazo las cosas se complicaran, deberías enviarlo al psicólogo o algo así

–tal vez lo único que necesita es estar con el otro padre

–si yo supiera quien es ese maldito ya estuviera en mi presencia! Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a ese imbécil

Dumbledore sonrió –me da gusto que te preocupes por Harry, como siempre lo haces Severus, pero no entiendo tu actitud-

Severus se relajo un poco –Potter no estaba enterado de que podía quedar embarazado, pero el otro padre seguramente si lo sabía y no tomo precauciones, entonces toda la responsabilidad recae sobre el otro sujeto

Albus acariciaba su larga y platina barba –ya veo, y si la confesión fue para el padre?

–no lo creo, es una persona que conoció en sus vacaciones, además el lo hace ver como un amor prohibido, no ha querido decir quien es, también fue el mismo Potter quien abandono a esa persona

Dumbledore se quedo muy pensativo –prohibido? Cualquier mago estaría feliz de tener un hijo con Harry Potter

–esa persona no lo sabe, tal parece que un hijo no estaba en los planes de los do o será que el otro creyó no amarlo tanto como para un embarazo

Dumbledore se fue a su escritorio –ya tengo un plan para la búsqueda del recuerdo, solo necesito una semana por casa para buscar en todos los estudiantes, quizá antes si lo encuentro, eh decidido buscar primero en los Gryffindors, tu podrías ayudarme buscando en Slytherin

Snape se dio media vuelta –me niego, si el no quiere decirlo no me entrometeré, lo mejor será que me concentre en ver que no se mate, como te lo dije antes ese chico esta emocionalmente inestable requiere de terapia!

Dumbledore sonrió –a veces quisiera ser un poco mas como tu Severus, pero tengo una gran responsabilidad…

–y una gran curiosidad también- lo interrumpió el pocionista –me retiro no puedo suspender mis clases solo por Potter

**O-o**

Ya le había sido permitido salir de la enfermería, claro que con un cabestrillo para evitar más daño en su brazo, tenía el libro que Snape le había prestado en sus manos ya habían pasado 3 días desde aquello, ciertamente el único libro que le interesaba era aquel que no había terminado de leer, pero viendo todos los libros que gracias a Severus conocía podía.

La puerta de la habitación de Snape se abrió, el profesor se veía contrariado –que ocurre señor Potter?

Harry extendió su brazo con el libro que le había prestado –puede prestarme otro?

Snape levanto una ceja –no le gusto?

Harry negó con la cabeza –ya lo eh terminado de leer

Aquello sorprendió a Severus, solo habían pasado 3 días y Potter estaba lastimado de un brazo, aunque claramente podía usar un hechizo para cambiar las paginas, aun así

–no está descuidando sus estudios por leer otra clase de libros?

Harry negó de nuevo con la cabeza –si no desea prestarme otro yo lo entenderé, aunque debo decir que es mejor leer estos libros en vez de estar por allí metiéndome en problemas no?- termino aquellas última frase con una encantadora sonrisa

Todo parecía indicar que era uno de esos días en lo que estaba feliz, mientras no se desquitara después con uno de sus libros, todo estaría bien, además el chico tenía razón, mejor que se quedara en su habitación con un libro en la mano y no deambulando por el castillo siendo atacado por quien sabe que otras mas criaturas, se movió para darle pase a la habitación –elija otro entonces

Harry tomo otro –aun no encuentra el que le pedí?

Snape le dio la espalda –yo lo siento eh tenido mucho trabajo y no eh podido buscar no pensé que acabara tan rápido con el libro

Harry sonrió –no importa imagino que este también será interesante- se lo mostro al profesor

Este miro el libro elegido –si- dijo secamente

**O-o**

Al día siguiente Harry estaba en ese lugar, llamando a la puerta –profesor gracias por el libro puedo tomar otro?

Snape estaba que no se lo creía, primero 3 días ahora solo le había tomado uno, que estaba pasando? No pregunto nada solo le permitió a Harry tomar un nuevo libro

El chico se fue con un nuevo libro, esa era la excusa perfecta para poder dirigirle aunque fuera unas palabras.

De nuevo, eso era posible? Potter estaba tan ansioso que se comía los libros tan rápido? Bueno estaba a punto de comprobarlo

–señor Potter?

Harry volteo a ver a su profesor mientras tomaba un nuevo libro –si profesor?

Snape sonrió maliciosamente –que opina del último libro que le preste?

Harry no dijo una sola palabra, miraba al oscuro ex mortifago detenidamente y sin parpadear, cerro sus ojos y miro hacia otro lado –creo que la protagonista es una tonta

Snape elevo una ceja –por qué piensa eso?

Harry sonrió –por que se parece a mi

Aquello pillo al mayor por sorpresa –por qué cree eso?

Harry lo enfrento –si hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio no habría sufrido tanto, pero bueno, entonces no hubiese leído una historia tan emocionante y llena de intrigas, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre Rian

Snape dio un paso hacia Harry –pero ella no se embarazo en ningún momento como usted señor Potter

Harry se rio ante aquello –su historia no se parece en nada a la mía, solo digo que el personaje, me identifique un poco con ella, después de todo no eh podido confesar mis pecados cierto?

Snape comenzó a reírse? Literalmente se estaba carcajeando, era algo sumamente contagioso así que el ojiverde también lo imito, cual era el motivo, no estaba muy claro, pero era lindo poder pasar un momento agradable con el amor de su vida.

Después de aquello, hablar sobre los libros de Snape se volvió una especie de costumbre, después de todo nadie mas en el colegio los había leído por lo tanto no podía comentarlos con nadie, esa había sido la razón del pocionista.

**O-o**

Había estado observando al ojiverde en secreto y sobre todo en sus clases, parecía poner mas atención que en otros cursos, inclusive levantaba la mano junto con esa sabelotodo para contestar alguna de sus preguntas, la primera vez pensó que tal vez querría ir al baño o se sentía mal pero no, respondió a la pregunta y no solo eso, era correcto!

Sus pociones eran mejor inclusive que las de Malfoy, y eso ya era mucho decir, como pudo Harry Potter cambiar en tan poco tiempo, eso no podía ser por su embarazo, quizás el padre, había notado que Harry usaba ingredientes que no estaban en la lista, eso no lo pudo aprender de un libro, alguien le tuvo que haber enseñado, un maestro de pociones! Seguro la persona con la que paso sus vacaciones, el padre de su hijo tenía que ser alguien que supiera mucho de pociones! Pero entonces? Tendría que ser un muchacho prometedor o una persona mayor, mayor! Por eso estaba prohibida!? No podía sacar esas conjeturas con tan poca información.

De que clase de mago se había enamorado? Y otra cosa, también estaba todas las noches puntual para un nuevo préstamo, preguntando insistentemente por el mismo libro, aquel que había prometido prestarle en aquella librería y el cual no podía soltar, que tal si no regresaba? Bueno el moreno se había hecho de confianza todos sus preciados libros regresaban sin ningún daño, basta por que estaba pensando en Potter en esos momentos!!

Frunció el seño –Weasley!

El pelirrojo dio un salto asustado –si profesor?

Sonrió con malicia –que pasaría si le agregamos a la poción muérdago, de ese mismo que utilizan en las fiestas navideñas?

Ron se quedo my serió –yo, este…

Saco de su bolsillo un poco de muérdago –tendré que bajar 10 puntos a Gryffindor por su ignorancia o que tal si lo averiguamos

Todos estaban serios –a menos que alguien de su casa le ayude- volteo a donde estaba Granger, ni siquiera ella podía saberlo y estaba en lo cierto al ver su cara de susto, no sabía la respuesta, nadie en ese salón podía saberlo

–profesor Snape

El malhumorado profesor volteo –si Potter?

Se quedo pensativo por un segundo –si se le agrega muérdago a esta poción solo puede pasar una cosa

Ahora el chico tenía toda la atención de Snape y no solo el toda la clase, aclaro su garganta –solo algo terrible puede pasar

Snape elevo una ceja –algo terrible? Explíquese Potter

Harry sonrió divertido –pero creo que si sería más divertido que Ron lo descubriera por si mismo

El rostro de Ron cambio por uno de desconcierto –Harry si sabes la respuesta por que no la dices y todos somos mas felices

–silencio Weasley, no le eh dado permiso de hablar

En verdad Potter sabía la respuesta? El ojiverde tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió algo sin que nadie lo viera, doblo el pedazo de pergamino y lo puso en su escritorio, Severus lo tomo, Harry puso su mano para que no se lo llevara, negó con la cabeza, el mayor arrebato el pedazo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo a lo que Harry solo sonrió

Por que Harry actuaba de esa manera? Todos lo miraban extrañados, Snape tomo el muérdago y lo echo en la pócima de Ron –bébala señor Weasley o quitare 50 puntos a su casa

Ron se puso todo colorado –pero Harry dijo que solo cosas terribles podían pasar!

–si así fuera no cree que su amigo lo salvaría de tal horrible destino? Ahora bébala!

El pelirrojo miro a Hermione, quien estaba estática, trago saliva y tomo la pócima bebiéndola rápidamente, espero por unos segundos, nada pasaba, de nuevo miro a Hermione buscando respuestas, la chica negó, no había pasado nada

–Como siempre San Potter llamando la atención- dijo Draco muy molesto, Harry negó con la cabeza –yo no mentí, pero si estas tan seguro por que no ponemos muérdago en tu pócima?

El rubio bufo –basta!- dijo el profesor –ya! no e traído mas muérdago así que…

Harry mostro un poco en su mano –que dices Malfoy? Quieres intentarlo? O es que tienes miedo de que no sea una mentira mía?

El rubio bufo de nuevo se puso de pie y le arrebato el muérdago echándolo el mismo a su pócima, nadie lo retaba de esa manera –te demostrare que eres un mentiroso lucido!

Sin mas ni mas se la bebió, Snape solo observaba, pero por que no lo había detenido, miro a Harry quien tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, Harry volteo a donde estaba Snape y le sonrió, aquello desconcertó al profesor, Draco termino volteo desafiante a donde estaba Harry –lo vez! Nad…

El cuerpo de Draco estaba cambiando todos estaban atentos, su cabello crecía, su estatura bajaba un poco y sus pechos crecían? Se veía como una mujer!

Snape saco el pergamino de su bolsillo para poder leer lo que contenía ¨Draco se vería bien de mujer no?¨ miro sorprendido a Potter mientras el silencio que siempre reinaba en su salón se había esfumado

–silencio todos! Recupero la cordura, aun estaban en su salón de clases, no se podía permitir tal estruendo

Draco fue tras Potter le daría unos buenos golpes por burlarse de él, fue detenido por Severus –señor Malfoy vuelva a su asiento

–pero profesor mire lo que Potter me hizo!

Snape jalo al rubio y lo obligo a regresar a su asiento –señor Malfoy sabe por que a usted si lo afecto la pócima?

Draco se calmo –Potter debió echarle algo a ese muérdago!- se cruzo de brazos muy molesto, topándose con unos enormes pechos, poniéndose aun más molesto

–Weasley conteste la pregunta- Ron tenía una cara de espanto, eso era lo que le iba a pasar? Se iba a ver como una chica? No le importaba si el bastardo de Snape le bajaba 100 puntos se había salvado de aquello, solo negó con la cabeza

–es tan obvio que responder ofende- dijo el profesor sin mas ceremonias –no es que Potter haya hecho algo extra como dice el señor Malfoy simplemente la incompetencia del señor Weasley lo ha salvado no es así señor Potter?

Harry estaba muy contento, no lo disimulaba tenía una divertida sonrisa –así es,

La clase había concluido todos estaban saliendo

–Potter espere un momento

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con cierta preocupación, este les sonrió amablemente –luego los alcanzo, no se preocupen

La castaña y el pelirrojo salieron del aula dejando a Harry a solas con su profesor –ocurre algo profesor?

–como pudo saber eso?

Harry no quitaba su boba sonrisa –solo lo recordé, seguramente lo leí en algún libro

–imposible! Esa información no se encuentra en libros, tuvo alguien que enseñarle, dígame señor Potter el padre de su hijo es alguien relacionado con las pociones?

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumo –por que cree eso?

Un bufido por parte del mayor –una persona no puede volverse tan bueno en pociones de la noche a la mañana, es como si durante todas sus vacaciones se hubiese dedicado a estudiar pociones, pero me temo que solo uno no puede avanzar tanto como usted lo ha hecho, tuvo que tener a alguien para enseñarle y además…

–sí, el otro padre tiene un gran conocimiento en pociones- Harry interrumpió, estaba tan contento de decirle aquello que sentía que podía confesarlo todo de una buena vez.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

Kyyyaaaa me eh emocionado aunque escribí muchas páginas siento que no tiene gran contenido aunque el dibujo lo compensara lástima que no lo pude escanear buuu Termine los primeros 10 tomos de junjou romantica y comencé con los de okane ganai y hay una escena donde uno de los personajes se abraza al otro pidiéndole que no se vaya, igualito que Harry y me base en ese dibujo batalle mucho y al final no me quedo tan lindo como en el manga U.U por algo ellos se dedican a eso yo ya tenía mucho que no dibujaba, pero si puse dibujos en el fic de ángel muggle pensé que este también los merecía. En el próximo capítulo lo pongo junto con otro como bonus esta bien?

Huuuyy ya quiero hacerlo confesar pero se me ocurre algo nuevo que escribir U.U espero cumplir mi promesa y hacerlo confesar pronto!

Y sip la desquitada con Ron solo le trajo desgracias a Draco pobre jajaaj XD!! A que se ve lindo de mujer, supongo que para el rubio aquello no quedara impune je,je…

Oh estaría lindo verlo de mujer, mmm haber si lo dibujo también o puedes hacerlo ustedes se aceptan donativos jajajaaj XD!!

Gracias por leer!!

Moyoroshi… jane mata (suficiente… hasta luego)


	17. La busqueda de Albus Dumbledore

**REGRESO A TI**

17.- La búsqueda de Albus Dumbledore

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

La pregunta de Snape había sido muy clara, había supuesto que el otro padre era alguien con amplio conocimiento en pociones, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, claro que si lo supiera ya le estuviera reclamando o algo por el estilo no? Sin duda había estado insistentemente preguntando por el otro padre cada noche, aun así Harry no faltaba a su excusa perfecta para reunirse con Snape, solo tendría que hacer lo que siempre fingir demencia y negarlo todo.

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumo –por qué cree eso?

Un bufido por parte del mayor –una persona no puede volverse tan bueno en pociones de la noche a la mañana, no lo cree así? digo todo el tiempo que estuvo en el colegio solo mostro odio por las pociones, es como si durante todas sus vacaciones se hubiese dedicado a estudiar pociones, o en su defecto ya hubiera llevado el curso satisfactoriamente, aunque me temo que eso no bastaría dado su historial con pociones, tuvo que tener a alguien para enseñarle y además…

–sí, el otro padre tiene un gran conocimiento en pociones- Harry interrumpió, estaba tan contento de decirle aquello que sentía que podía confesarlo todo de una buena vez.

Snape se quedo mudo, le había sacado al menos algo de información, simplemente no esperaba aquello, Harry no se mostraba tan cooperativo por lo general, y si preguntaba mas cosas este le contestaría?

–disculpe profesor me tengo que ir a mi próxima clase

Harry salió del lugar dejando a un muy pensativo Snape, mientras Harry continuaba con sus boba sonrisa, Hermione lo vio entrar al salón de transformaciones

–por que estas tan feliz? Acaso no vienes de estar con el profesor Snape?

Harry asintió –por eso es que estoy tan feliz- el chico se sentó, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese normal, la castaña se puso frente a él, golpeo la mesa para llamar su atención –te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir!?

Harry la miro con inocencia –claro que lo sé, no es como si Snape fuera un monstro- Hermione se sorprendió con esas palabras pero ya nada pudo hacer o decir pues la profesora Mcgonagal hacia su aparición.

**O-o**

Severus se había quedado en las nubes sus recuerdos le llevaron a ese preciso momento cuando descubrió el efecto del muérdago en aquella poción…

_(Flash Back)_

Había llegado un chico nuevo al colegio y al momento de que el sombrero seleccionador le indicara que fuese a Slytherin el profesor Dumbledore ya se lo había encargado, se sentía confundido, había deseado saber sobre ese chico, esperaba que quedara en su propia casa y poder hablar con él pero ser su nana personal!? No descuidaría sus estudios por esa cuestión de eso si estaba seguro, había mostrado por así decirlo al chico nuevo donde dormiría, se disponía a ir a clases cuando este se sentó en la cama, lo miro detenidamente por qué ese muchacho le llamaba tanto la atención? al parecer se vio un poco incomodo, como si supiera que lo miraba, pero eso no podía ser, cierto? El moreno bajo de un salto

–cuál es la primera clase?

No podía permitirse llegar tarde, aunque el profesor fuera un maldito bastardo aquella materia sin lugar a dudas era su favorita, Pociones!

La clase había sido como todas, solo que en esa ocasión había tenido que trabajar por así decirlo solo, pues había tenido que emparejarse con Harry ya que estaba a su cargo, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso le hacía un favor al menos eso creía, Harry se percato de que había una bolsa en el suelo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su sentido común, maldito defecto!

Comenzó a hurgar en ella, Severus estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no notaba lo que estaba pasando, entonces el futuro pocionista volteo a donde estaba el ojiverde, este soltó la bolsa de inmediato, quedándose con algo en su mano, aquello ya no lo había podido regresar no al menos sin que Severus lo descubriera, este lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechaba que algo pasaba, en cuanto se volteo para cortar una raíz Harry lanzo lo que había tomado entonces Snape volteo rápidamente y miro el rastro de el ingrediente extra que Harry le había adicionado

–intentas sabotear mi poción con muérdago?

Harry hizo como el que no entendía, el profesor de pociones no distaba mucho del futuro

–Snape no tolerare escándalos en mi clase, ahora es momento de ver como esta la pócima del día de hoy –profesor mi compañero arrojo un ingrediente que no estaba en la lista

–que esta ciego por que…!?

El profesor se quedo muy serió –bien señor Porter cierto? Si sabe de sus limitaciones por que hace algo como eso? Supongo que la clase aun puede ser interesante bébala

Que!? El asunto era que no importaba en que casa estuviera siempre iba a ver un profesor que lo odiara, sin duda de él Snape había aprendido a odiar a los Gryffindor puesto que ese profesor solo bajaba puntos a Slytherin.

Ni hablar eso le pasaba por curioso y entrometido, Snape puso pócima en un frasco y se la dio en la mano, Harry respiro profundamente y la bebió toda

Su cabello comenzó a crecer, rebeldes mechones oscuro azabache y su pecho crecía? No lo pudo evitar Snape utilizando su dedo índice toco uno de sus pechos, se sentía suave y firme, si! le habían crecido los pechos! se había transformado en una mujer!

–que crees que haces Snape!? – lo sujeto de la muñeca empujándolo bruscamente mientras cubría sus pechos, por que le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él acaso no era suficiente ya con la desgracia de ser cuidado por ese graciento?

Snape lo miro detenidamente, sus delicadas facciones no distaban mucho a su apariencia de hombre, ahora si podía admitir que era hermoso, ahora que se veía como una mujer podía admitir por que ese muchacho lo inquietaba tanto, acaso ese era amor a segunda vista?

_(Fin flash back)_

Sin duda su joven e ingenua mente había pensado que fue a segunda vista pero mas bien requirió de aquello para admitir que se había enamorado de un hombre.

Era mejor salir de sus cavilaciones después de todo, se levanto de su escritorio, tomo algo de la mesa y se fue a la puerta de salida.

Harry estaba en esa habitación puntual como cada noche, antes de que este tocara la puerta se abrió, Severus estaba en la entrada, con un libro en la mano –lo encontré

Sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente –que encontró profesor?

Puso en las manos del chico el libro que traía consigo, este titulaba Regreso a ti, era posible? No estaba soñando?

Sin decir una sola palabra salió feliz, su corazón latía fuertemente, por fin tenía en sus manos ese esperado libro! Se fue a su cama, cerraría las cortinas para que nadie lo molestara, se acomodo entre la mullida almohada y las sabanas, abrió el libro, pero por alguna razón no pudo leer una sola línea, que estaba mal? Termino por cerrar el dichoso libro, lo apretó contra su pecho y sin proponérselo se quedo dormido.

**O-o**

Ya habían pasado4 días y ni señales de Potter, que no había devorado ese libro como el resto?

No esperaría a la noche para ver que de nuevo no estaba en ese lugar, por que tenía que haberse detenido precisamente con ese libro!

No era el libro en sí, de eso estaba seguro, algo debía haberle pasado al muchacho, que otra explicación podía haber? Miro a lo lejos que Harry salía del colegio, lo siguió sigilosamente, el chico se detuvo se quedo de pie por un momento en aquel árbol, se sentó y abrió el libro aparentemente mas de la mitad, miro la sonrisa del mas joven, quien comenzaba a leer, se veía feliz? De leer un libro? Vió como Harry daba un suspiro de enamorado empedernido para así sin mas contemplaciones cerrara el libro para poder abrazarlo

Que!?

Que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir y preguntar, que estaba pasando por que ya no se había parado en sus habitaciones por un nuevo libro? Por que se abrazaba a ese libro que significaba tanto para él, iba a emprender la marcha cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, el moreno volteo para encontrarse con un preocupado rostro, era extraño ver en ese estado a Albus Dumbledore

–podemos hablar en mi oficina? Fueron sus palabras, dudo un poco, por que el vejete se tenía que aparecer en ese preciso momento? Pero que estaba pensando? Claro que debía ir con Albus su rostro daba a entender que aquello no podía esperar, se encamino con el mayor, un tanto molesto ignorando la razón de aquello.

**O-o**

Una vez mas, como ya le era costumbre, los famosos dulces de limón eran ofrecidos antes de iniciar la charla

–esto me preocupa- por fin dijo el director, Severus estaba lo mas tranquilo que podía

–a que te refieres Albus?

Dumbledore se echo un dulce a la boca, lo saboreo por un instante –no lo pude encontrar

El pocionista elevo una ceja, de eso se trataba? Todo era por que el maldito curioso no había encontrado aquel recuerdo!?

Severus aclaro su garganta –encontrar?

Albus asintió –busque en todas esas jóvenes mentes sin mayor éxito

El moreno se cruzo de brazos –y me hablaste por que…?

Albus le dio la espalda –pensé que se te podía ocurrir algo, que mas puedo hacer si ya busque en todos los estudiantes?

Snape lo miro sin poder creer lo que decía –dices que buscaste en todos los estudiantes?

Albus le dio la cara –claro en todos los estudiantes de este colegio

–solo en ellos

–te digo que si Severus, no se me escapo una sola mentecilla

–que hay de los otros?

Dumbledore lo miro por arriba de sus gafas de media luna –los otros?

–según se ese recuerdo se pudo guardar en la mente de cualquiera que estuviera presente no?

Los ojos del director brillaron –en efecto mi querido amigo

Severus entendió al ver ese extraño brillo, iba directo a una trampa de eso estaba seguro!

El pocionista aclaro su garganta –si vas a decir algo dilo de una buena vez, o me vas a decir que no buscaste primero en ti?

Dumbledore sonrió con inocencia –no se a que te refieres? Pero esa idea de buscar en las otras personas que estaban allí no es mala idea

–creo que eso es obvio

–como sabes ese recuerdo se guardara seguramente en dos tipos de personas

–si, si, alguien muy interesado o…

Dumbledore se acerco a Severus –entonces me dejaras buscar en tu mente mi querido amigo? Después de todo estabas en primera fila no?

Un gruñido por parte del oscuro profesor, supuso que nada mas podía hacer, era mejor no resistirse –bien hazlo pronto que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo con un tono de molestia

–bien, no te preocupes no sentirás nada.

Un parpadeo por parte de Snape –te arrepentiste?

El viejo profesor se había puesto pálido, ni siquiera parpadeaba, miraba fijamente a Snape

A su mente regresaban las escenas vividas…

Harry poniéndose frente a Severus, sonriéndole amablemente, las cálidas manos del Gryffindor posándose en las mejillas para atraerlo y besarle, para posteriormente confesarle su amor y poniendo como prueba a su hijo, aquel que llevaba dentro de sí, la única prueba de que ese amor en verdad existía.

Dumbledore reacciono –Henry…

Snape frunció el seño –pensé que solo buscarías el recuerdo! Eso no te da derecho a hurgar entre mis recuerdos!

Que estaba pasando? Por que no estaba del todo claro –Severus que opinas del señor Potter?

Aquello dejo a Snape con la mente en blanco –eso que tiene que ver?

Dumbledore frunció el cejo –tiene todo que ver!

Albus estaba molesto? Por que de pronto se había convertido en el malo?

–que es lo que quieres saber exactamente? Si odio al muchacho? La respuesta es no, estos últimos días eh aprendido a tolerarlo. En este curso todo lo que opinaba sobre Potter a cambiado, así que no puedo dar una respuesta por ahora.

Albus acariciaba su platinada barba –dime Severus le has preguntado a Harry quien es el otro padre?

–infinidad de veces, pero simplemente no contesta y su mente es impenetrable

–y tienes al menos una idea de quien pudiera ser?

–bueno me dijo que era alguien con basto conocimiento en pociones, pero…

–sabes mi querido amigo- interrumpió el mayor –hay una alta probabilidad de que ese recuerdo se guarde dentro de la mente de la persona a la que se confeso

Que pasaba? De que se trataba esto? Primero preguntaba una cosa y después cambiaba el tema o será que no lo hizo? –si lo sé Albus

–escucha ese recuerdo se guardo en esa persona

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par –me dices que Potter me hizo una confesión? Dijo algo sobre el otro padre?

Albus solo asintió –soy el menos indicado para dar este tipo de información, lo mejor será traer a Harry aquí…

–eso si que no! Me dirás ahora mismo quien es el otro padre!

Continuara…

* * *

Nota.- Jo, jo,jo… pues que puedo decir, lo prometido es deuda puse dibujos je,je… aunque no están muy bien, tenía mucho que no dibujaba, T-T creo que ya ni me acordaba, ahora a lo del fic, siento que Severus no actuó como siempre, como que ese no era Sevy O-ó ahhh Harrysito lo hace comportarse extraño ahhh el amor, el amor, ji,ji, ji… (tengo que justificar mis faltas no?) Pues si Dumbledore lo sabe, aunque yo quiero que Harry se lo diga!!! Mm… jo,jo,jo…. Dumbly no ha abierto la boca jo,jo,jo… pues que hare? tengo una semana para decidir jo,jo,jo… gracias por leer!


	18. No tiene que ser logico

**REGRESO A TI**

18.- No necesita ser lógico

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Dumbledore había podido acceder a la mente de Severus con la firme creencia de que tal vez aquel recuerdo, aquel en el que Harry había hecho una confesión, bien si no estaba en los demás estudiantes y no estaba en la mente propia, entonces había mas probabilidades que estuviese en aquel que había estado en primera fila, eso sonaba lógico.

Jamás pensó enterarse de aquello.

–Sabes mi querido amigo- interrumpió el mayor –hay una alta probabilidad de que ese recuerdo se guarde dentro de la mente de la persona a la que se confeso

–si lo sé Albus

–escucha ese recuerdo se guardo en esa persona

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par –me dices que Potter me hizo una confesión? Dijo algo sobre el otro padre?

Albus solo asintió –soy el menos indicado para dar este tipo de información, lo mejor será traer a Harry aquí

–eso si que no! Me dirás ahora mismo quien es el otro padre!

Dumbledore se quedo muy serio –mi querido amigo sabes que esa información no saldrá de mi a menos de que el muchacho este aquí, si deseas saberlo antes tendrás que preguntarle a la fuente principal

Snape chasqueo la boca, sabía que ese vejete no cooperaría, pero por que deseaba saber con tanto anhelo el nombre del otro padre? Bruscamente se dio media vuelta –entonces traeré a ese maldito rufián para que confiese de una vez por todas- termino aquello con un bufido y salió del lugar

Dumbledore se había quedado muy pensativo, era cierta esa confesión? En verdad Severus era el otro padre? Y si fuese así, por qué no estaba enterado? Sabía que como espía en el pasado había adquirido habilidades de engaño, pero esta vez parecía haber perdido el control, en verdad no sabía quien era el otro padre, pero como fue aquello posible? Para formar a ese ser ambos debían estar enamorados el uno del otro, Snape metiéndose con un estudiante? Eso simplemente era imposible, además en las vacaciones estuvo con Snape en varias ocasiones, y siempre había mantenido vigilado al muchacho, ningún rastro de que Snape estuviese con Harry, definitivamente, como era posible entonces? Mejor dejaba de confundirse, Harry le aclararía todas esas dudas.

**O-o**

Severus se dirigía al árbol, solo esperaba que Harry continuara en ese lugar, se detuvo en seco al ver aquella escena, Harry estaba tendido en el césped el libro descansaba en su pecho, el cual se elevaba y descendía suavemente tras cada respiro, aquella escena le hizo viajar en el pasado, pero de inmediato recordó por que estaba en ese lugar

–Potter!

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos –profesor Snape?

Severus se cruzo de brazos, ahora recordaba lo molesto que estaba –escuche Potter Dumbledore sabe quien es el otro padre

Harry abrió los ojos, aquello no podía ser! Como se pudo haber enterado? Quizás aquello era una trampa de Snape –no sé de lo que habla, no se pudo haber enterado puesto que eso solo yo lo se

Snape elevo una ceja –acaso no fue lo que confeso enfrente de todos con aquel hechizo?

La tranquilidad que intentaba aparentar se disipo –como es que?

Una mordaz risa por parte del mayor –nunca confié del todo de su adorado director

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, tomo con sus manos el cuello de la túnica de Snape, había desesperación en su mirada

–le dijo algo? arrH

El inmutable rostro de Snape lo hizo reaccionar, lo soltó aun sorprendido por su comportamiento –lo siento- dijo débilmente, estaba claro que Snape no sabía nada, por alguna razón el director no se lo había informado, claro seguramente piensa que es una broma suya, quizás no lo puede creer y requiere de su confirmación, aun le quedaba esa esperanza –por que ha venido a buscarme?

Severus entrecerró los ojos –Dumbledore quiere verlo, así que acompáñeme

Harry fue tras Severus, mientras que en su mente una maraña de preguntas se formaban, como reaccionar ante aquello?

**O-o**

Por fin el profesor de pociones había entrado a la oficina del director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts junto al niño que vivió

Harry estaba esperando para rechazar los dulces de limón, pero por alguna razón esta vez no fueron ofrecidos

–mi muchacho, no lo comprendo

–que cosa señor?

Severus solo estaba expectante, seguramente el anciano iba a hacer que confesara

–es que, no puedo creer que esa persona sea el otro padre, simplemente inexplicable, por eso te pido que lo aclares

Harry pensó un poco en su respuesta, aun tenía una oportunidad –en primera, no se suponía que todos lo olvidarían?

Dumbledore lo miro por debajo de sus gafas, sabía que el muchacho iba a intentar defenderse, así que esperaba aquello

–eso es cierto, no mentí, todos lo olvidaron en efecto, solo que queda un recuerdo, aquel recuerdo se esconde en una mente, difícil saber en cual de todo el colegio, es algo tan curioso que el mismo portador del recuerdo desconoce de qué se trata, pero no sé si sea por suerte, este término en la mente del profesor Snape

Harry miro con miedo a Severus

–claro el no lo recuerda, aunque esa información este allí y no lo hará no te preocupes, claro que por casualidad es decir por obra del destino me eh topado con ese recuerdo al buscar otra cosa en la mente de Severus

Levemente se escucho un gruñido provenir del oscuro profesor, los dos voltearon a mirarlo, Harry no sabía por que, pero no le creía eso de la casualidad, no después de ver el estado de Snape, Dumbledore rio levemente

–bueno no hay algo que nos quieras decir?

Una cara de poca preocupación se dibujo en Harry –pues acaso pensó que yo haría algo así? No confesaría algo como eso si fuese verdad, solo fue una broma

Todo se quedo en silencio, Albus acaricio su barba en tres ocasiones –así que dices que es una broma

El ojiverde asintió –solo una broma, no pensé que ese hechizo fuese verdad- y no lo fue pensó, para que vuelva a confiar de nuevo eso si va a ser muy difícil! De nuevo un fatal error y su lista se acrecentaba.

–bien, acaso quieres timar a este viejo mago Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza –claro que no señor

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente para después poner cara de disgusto –entonces también fue broma lo que hiciste antes de la confesión?

Harry volteo la mirada lejos de los dos adultos mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, pequeño detalle que había olvidado, maldición por que no aguanto las ganas de hacer eso?

–no se ha que se refiere

–pues si quieres te lo recuerdo, después de todo esa demostración de afecto hacia el otro…

La boca de Dumbledore fue tapada por las manos de el mismo Harry, esto sorprendió a los dos, estaba perdido, en verdad estaba perdido, tenía que confesarle a Snape? De nuevo estaba siendo obligado a confesar, pero no quería que fuese de esa manera, no quería

–por que te cuesta tanto si sabes que estoy enterado?

Dumbledore miraba a Snape –incluso le pude haber informado, pero pensé que lo mejor sería que se enterara por ti

Harry miro hacia abajo –yo si pensaba confesar, todo es verdad, pero no puedo decirlo así, no en estas circunstancias, no con usted presente, no estoy preparado para eso

Harry estaba aguantando lo mas que podía pero las lagrimas salían sin obedecerle, tenía que escapar, sin pensárselo mucho corrió de la oficina, Severus iba a ir en su búsqueda, se detuvo solo al escuchar la voz de Albus

–dile que es su última oportunidad, si no te lo dice entonces lo escucharas de mi boca

Snape apuro sus pasos, aun podía ver al muchacho a lo lejos, no se le iba a escapar, ahora se enteraría de la verdad!

Harry se detuvo en aquel árbol, intentaba tomar aire, mientras con sus muñecas trataba de limpiar las lágrimas, dio un golpe al tronco, por que todo tenía que ocurrir de esa manera?

–esta es su última oportunidad de decirme o Albus me lo contara todo

Harry se quedo muy serió tocaba el tronco del árbol casi como si lo acariciara

–alguien aquí puso una declaración de amor

Snape frunció el cejo –allí no hay nada

Harry sonrió tristemente –quiere que le diga quien es el otro padre cierto?

Snape asintió

–por que?

–Como que por que!!?? Acaso no es obvio?

–que es obvio?

La mente del pocionista se puso en blanco, eso era cierto ya lo había pensado en varias ocasiones, por que se obsesionaba tanto con saber quién era el otro padre?

–me lo dirá o tendré que buscar esa información en otra persona?

Harry trazo unas líneas en la áspera madera –Dumbledore tiene razón, es mejor que lo sepa de mi y no por otra persona, el otro padre, su nombre es Severus Snape…

Snape se quedo en silencio –esto no es una broma Potter, si no quiere decirlo esta bien no lo obligare

Harry se imaginaba aquello, después de todo el no había tenido una relación como tal con su amado profesor, al menos no en el presente, eso había quedado en su pasado –yo lo eh confesado, no puedo bromear en algo así, no cuando se trata de la verdad

–pero que tonterías Potter, yo no le he tocado en ningún momento!

Harry termino de delineara con su dedo en la madera lentamente iban apareciendo unas letras encerradas en un corazón –es como en aquella cueva no? SS son las iniciales de Severus Snape y HP suena como mis iniciales Harry Potter

–Potter…

Unas cuantas gotas comenzaban a caer, estaba por llover –usted tiene razón profesor, no ha tocado a Harry Potter así como estas iniciales tampoco son las mismas, pero a pesar de eso, sigue siendo el padre de este bebe

Snape estaba confundido –Potter eso no tiene sentido

–claro, pero si quitamos mi nombre y ponemos el de la persona que si toco?

–a que se refiere?

–a Harry Potter nunca lo amo y nunca lo toco, pero que me dice de Henry Porter? Eso si suena lógico?

–como sabes ese nombre!? Por que se atreve a nombrarlo en mi presencia!?

El mayor se veía molesto, tomo a Harry de los hombros mientras lo sacudía, entonces el mayor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –señor Potter creo que sus hormonas lo están haciendo confundirse

Harry termino por liberarse

–entiendo…

Harry metió su mano al bolsillo –cuando lo vi en aquel centro comercial me asuste, pensé no quiero ser descubierto, pero resulto que no era mío, por eso quisiera devolvérselo, pero a cambio quiero el mío de regreso

Severus no entendía del todo, entonces Harry pregunto –trae aquel reloj? Me lo puede mostrar?

Severus saco el reloj de sus bolsillos entonces Harry se lo quito y puso el otro en su mano, no sabía que decir o esperar después de eso, así que como buen Gryffindor corrió lo mas que pudo, sin importarle que la lluvia lo bañara sin importarle el destino y sin darse cuenta que iba directo al bosque prohibido…

Continuara…

* * *

Hello!! Contentos? Jajaja XD!! Ya se ha confesado je,je… ahora vienen las explicaciones, santo niño de atoshi que voy a hacer!!?? Como explicare todo esto!?? Y si cancelo el fic mm… pero no quiero hasta no verlos juntos a esos dos! Después de todo es mi primer snarry no lo puedo abandonar je, je… vamos yatta algo se me ocurrirá jajaj XD!! Mientras espero les este gustando el fic, pensaba usar a un centauro pero mejor uso a un keppek ya que me preguntaron por el, je,je… hasta la otra semana! Próximo capítulo 19.-Las razones de un Keppek gracias por leer!

Por cierto las imágenes pondré los links en mi cuenta, en donde están los de angel muggle, mas bien después de ellos ok espero y les gusten, o si alguien sabe como colocarlo para que parezcan me lo dice y aparecerán en el texto como en la otra pagina donde lo tengo publicado!


	19. La razones de un Keppek

**REGRESO A TI**

19.- Las razones de un Keppek

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Por fin se había tomado el valor de decirlo de confesar a Severus que el era el otro padre, pero este se negaba a creerlo, ya se lo esperaba, después de todo quien creería semejante disparate? Pero ya no quería sufrir a causa de su error, lo haría entender que era real, le daría pruebas de que Henry estaba frente a él.

Harry metió su mano al bolsillo –cuando lo vi en aquel centro comercial me asuste, pensé no quiero ser descubierto, pero resulto que no era mío, por eso quisiera devolvérselo, solo que a cambio quiero el mío de regreso

Severus no entendía del todo, entonces Harry pregunto –trae aquel reloj? Me lo puede mostrar?

Severus saco el reloj de sus bolsillos entonces Harry se lo quito y puso el otro en su mano, no sabía que decir o esperar después de eso, así que como buen Gryffindor corrió lo mas que pudo, sin importarle que la lluvia lo bañara sin importarle el destino y sin darse cuenta que iba directo al bosque prohibido.

Snape se quedo mirando su mano, abrió el reloj y allí estaba la foto de Henry, los dos relojes habían pasado por su mano, pero claro, había demasiadas señales, la historia que Harry le conto, tan parecida a la suya, las nauseas matutinas, todo lo ocurrido en el viaje a Latica, sus habilidades en pociones, el otro padre es gran pocionista, todo!

Ahora se sentía como un idiota, entonces si activaba el reloj, una pantalla apareció delante de sus ojos, cuantas veces no intento aquello sin éxito? Cuantas? Eso ya no lo recordaba y ahora resultaba que había tenido a Henry todos esos años, miro la señal en movimiento –ese tonto, le dije que no se metiera en problemas…

**O-o**

Harry por fin se detuvo respirando con dificultad, recupero el aliento después de haber corrido tanto, miro a su izquierda y derecha, por que de todos los lugares existentes en el colegio había terminado precisamente en ese lugar, Hogwarts podía presumir de ser un colegio de extensos terrenos, por que terminar en ese lugar, dio un respiro profundo y lo libero, ni hablar, debía volver, pero si se topaba con Snape? No! Tenía que pensar en sus otras opciones, pero claro! Hagrid!

Todo a su alrededor se veía de la misma forma, solo tenía que encontrar algo parecido a un camino y no encontrarse con criaturas indeseables, saco su varita, sería mejor estar alerta.

Conforme avanzaba, el lugar se estaba tornando cada vez mas oscuro, no estaba seguro si era por que los árboles parecían mas frondosos o era que el sol se estaba ocultando, difícil saberlo, pero sin duda alguna ya era tarde y estaba seguro que pronto todo caería en penumbra, mal lugar para que eso pase, ni el mismo Hagrid se aventuraba aun siendo el guarda bosques del colegio.

Un ruido hizo que Harry volteara, al parecer el sonido de unos arbustos, pudiese estar detrás alguna criatura, era mejor no quedarse a averiguar, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo se escudo detrás de un tronco, por que esas cosas le pasaban a él? Metido en la oscura noche en el bosque prohibido y por si fuera poco mas que perdido, puso su mano en su abdomen, tenía que salir de aquello por su bebe, no podía rendirse, su situación actual solo era un mal sueño y que podía hacer al respecto? Solo despertar, eso se repetía una y otra vez.

Una ráfaga de viento soplo a un lado de su oído seguido de un sonido conocido, volteo rápidamente frente a su rostro una flecha clavada, se alejo unos pasos velozmente un animal se estaba retorciendo, solo duro unos segundos la flecha lo había matado, entonces recordó su ultimo encuentro con una flecha, después de todo aun le dolía el brazo

–este es un lugar peligroso señor Potter

Harry volteo a donde escucho la voz, no se trataba de ningún mago, era otra de esas criaturas, su arco y su aspecto de Halcón, un keppek!

–vino a terminar lo que su compañero no pudo?

La criatura guardo en su espalda el arco –ciertamente señor Potter esa es mi misión

Harry levanto su varita, no se lo dejaría fácil, pero el keppek no se movía

–mi nombre es Loyd- dijo mientras se inclinaba, desconcertando al moreno –es un honor estar ante usted

–su amigo no pensó lo mismo- movió la varita amenazante

–yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi misión por lo que no pienso llevarla acabo, nosotros los keppek pensamos que si dos veces no lograda una misión significa que no podemos detener lo inevitable, por eso decidí ser yo quien viniera…

–de que misión, de que habla, no entiendo nada- interrumpió el ojiverde, bajo la varita y se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo, se sentía cansado

–la misión consiste en eliminar la amenaza, pero ninguno de nosotros quería hacerlo, después de todo usted es nuestro salvador

–yo soy una amenaza?- Harry lo miraba detenidamente

–No!- dijo exaltado Loyd –claro que no señor Potter, pero el ser que se forma en su interior es una amenaza, algo que no debería estar, su nacimiento puede traer graves consecuencias

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato con varita en mano –como saben que, como lo saben?

El keppek sonrió –nosotras las criaturas mágicas podemos sentirlo, todas ellas desean eliminar la amenaza, es un instinto, pero las que podemos pensar no queremos sacrificarlo señor Potter- Loyd se arrodillo

–así que doy vida por vida, usted nos dio la paz y por eso reniego de mi deber

Harry ahora si no entendía nada –es acaso una profecía?

El keppek se puso de pie –no, la concepción de ese ser no es normal, la misma magia mezclada, igual al iniciar y tan diferente ahora con el paso del tiempo perteneciente al otro progenitor es lo que nos alarma

Loyd empezó a voltear en todas direcciones –son demasiados, lo mejor será prepararse para pelear, como le dije este lugar es peligroso y mas si creen que es una amenaza, ellos no razonaran como lo hago yo- saco su arco y apunto con su flecha, lanzando al parecer a la nada, un chillido se escucho, y como si hubiese sido el detonante varias criaturas semejantes a murciélagos gigantes aparecieron de la nada, Harry lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero no importaba cuantos eliminaba estos parecían ir en aumento

–alguna sugerencia? No tendré muchas energías si esto sigue así

Loyd no contestaba, solo seguía lanzando sus flechas, se detuvo –tu eres el salvador, no te queda mucho para pensar se vecina lo peor

Y como si fuese algún conjuro las criaturas se retiraban, Harry sabía por experiencia que cuando criaturas tan pequeñas como esas se retiraban era por que una mas grande y fuerte se acercaba, ahora se sentía como en un videojuego, donde te debilitan para que el villano final te sea mas difícil de vencer.

Se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento soplar, un ruido de un arbusto dejando ver un pequeño conejo, Harry elevo una ceja, sonrió simplemente no podía confiar en su propio mundo, uno donde nada era lo que parecía, ambos miraban al pequeño conejo quien saltaba para volver a ocultarse, que estaba pasando? A ese paso se iba a volver loco, entonces sintió un tirón del cuello de su camisa mojada

–hay que corre señor Potter

Harry no opuso resistencia, hasta que esa misma mano detuvo sus pasos –prepárese

Frente a ellos cayo el mismo conejillo blanco de la vez pasada, manchado de sangre y sin vida, entonces detrás de el apareció una criatura del doble de Hagrid con apariencia de oso pelaje gris oscuro pero con unos colmillos dientes de sable manchados seguramente con la sangre de aquel conejo inocente, sus ojos brillaban con la oscuridad de la noche, era un Becor

Mientras los dos estaban distraídos con semejante criatura, el joven no noto que algo se enredaba en sus pies hasta que sintió el impacto contra el suelo, Loyd volteo de inmediato, esa fue la pauta para el ataque del Becor quien se lanzo contra el keppek, que podía hacer? El Becor era una amenaza mayor pero Harry estaba siendo atacado en ese momento él no podría hacer mucho ahora, Potter tendría que hacer gala de su fama y salir de de esa situación prácticamente solo.

Un rayo se impacto contra el Becor, Loyd volteo, no lo había notado, la presencia de alguien mas, otro mago se acercaba con la varita en mano, dispuesto a no tener piedad contra ese enorme monstro, tendrían que apresurarse o la otra criatura mataría a Potter

–donde esta Potter!

El keppek apunto directo al ojo izquierdo del enorme animal, esta se clavo, Severus aprovecho para atacar, el Becor pesadamente se impacto contra el suelo, lo habían derrotado? Entonces este se puso de nuevo de pie, se veía furioso y dispuesto a no dejar nada con vida

–maldición, Potter si que sabe como meterse en aprietos

Elevo su varita y comenzó a formar una bola de energía, esta iba en aumento, termino lanzándola explotando al contacto contra el Becor –donde esta Potter! Lo dijo como un reclamo al keppek

Loyd solo lo observaba, estaba claro para él quien era la persona frente de si, entonces recordó –algo se lo llevo!- dijo de improvisto

Severus iba a sacar su reloj pero el Becor rugió de rabia, se iba a lanzar contra ellos cuando una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas se abalanzo, una cabeza le mordía su brazo derecho, otra lo estaba estrangulando y la tercera mordía su pierna izquierda, la enorme criatura forcejeaba por su vida, hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaban gracias al veneno que esta le inyectaba en sus mordidas y la falta de aire por el estrangulamiento.

–debemos salir de este bosque o terminaremos enfrentando a todas las criaturas de este lugar

Severus miro escéptico al keppek y luego volteo para ver como por fin el Becor yacía sin vida en el suelo, la enorme serpiente de tres cabezas se acerco a ellos, Snape elevo la varita, esa iba a ser una larga noche.

Una débil voz se escucho –Loyd estas bien?

El keppek volteo, se trataba de Harry detrás de él se encontraba una enorme serpiente semejante a una anaconda, preparo su arco y flecha, el chico trastabillo y la serpiente detrás de si evito su caída –no estamos muy lejos de la salida ellos nos escoltaran- dejo de hablar cuando miro a Severus, se abrazo a la enorme serpiente subiéndose en ella para ser transportado, el keppek los siguió, una vez cercas de la salida del bosque prohibido detuvo a Severus

–tu lo protegerás de ahora en adelante?

Severus lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro

–ahora ellos dependerán solo de ti, aléjalo de cualquier criatura mágica si no quieres perderlo

Snape frunció el seño mientras miraba al keppek, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas pero este comenzó a hablar

–el señor Potter no deja de sorprenderme, me quedare tranquilo sabiendo que el otro progenitor y las serpientes lo protegen

Pero que!? Acaso el era el último en enterarse de la paternidad de su propio hijo!

Respiro profundo, ese no era él, no tenía por que perder el control, debía actuar como el buen adulto responsable que era, bien dicen ten cuidado con lo que pides, puede volverse realidad, en aquel entonces, pensando en la situación de Henry, el que su estadía iba a ser temporal, primero se aseguraría de poder localizarlo, por eso le había dado el reloj, no importaba donde estuviese con el reloj lo encontraría, pero por alguna razón eso no lo satisfacía, debía tener más seguridad, entonces la idea le vino a la mente, un hijo, eso los uniría para siempre, pero Henry se fue, el reloj fue inútil y pareciera que ese bebe tampoco se había concebido, no era amado después de todo, eso pensó por mucho tiempo, pero también la idea de que Henry la estuviera pasando mal por haberse embarazado dentro de una familia que era tan protectora, quizás ese hijo estaba en alguna parte, después de ese chico no había habido nadie más, solo había sido él, y ahora muchas de sus preguntas eran contestadas al ver su verdadera identidad.

Snape estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, fue devuelto a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Albus

–mi muchacho, esto no está nada bien

Severus miro que Harry estaba inconsciente con la respiración entre cortada, la verdad no se veía muy bien.

Dumbledore lo levito para llevarlo a la enfermería, una vez ahí Madame Pomfrey empezó a revisarlo

Dumbledore alejo un poco a Severus para poder hablar con él

–debo decir que esto no me gusta nada, dime, Harry te dijo quien es el otro padre?

Severus asintió –escucha Albus se que es mi hijo pero, yo jamás eh tocado a uno de mis estudiantes, entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Un suspiro por parte del mayor –esto se complica cada vez más, aun necesito hacer unas preguntas a Harry

–yo también necesito hacerle unas preguntas

–dime Severus estás dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad a sabiendas de todo lo que implique?

Snape lo miro por unos instante muy serió –es el hijo que siempre quise, aunque las circunstancias no son de mi agrado, es mi hijo, mi hijo! No permitiré que nada le pase, yo pienso protegerlo, no me importa si tengo que matar a alguien en el proceso

Había terminado de examinarlo y ahora se acercaba a ellos –como esta Harry Poppy? Pregunto el director

La mujer se miraba preocupada –no muy bien Albus, solo tenemos dos opciones, traer aquí al otro padre o llevarlo a San Mungo

Los ojos del director brillaron –si tuviéramos las dos opciones, cual crees que sería la mejor para Harry y el bebe? –el padre por supuesto, en San Mungo no podrán hacer mucho, pero de eso a nada

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del mayor –entonces no hay por que preocuparse, estoy seguro de que el otro padre hará lo que sea- le sonrió maliciosamente al pocionista a lo que el otro elevo una ceja –que tiene que hacer el otro padre?

Los ojos de Madame rodaron –cumplir con sus obligaciones claro esta- solo eso dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

Snape miro a Dumbledore –no quiero pensar mal pero…

El director interrumpió –hay un dicho que dice piensa mal y acertaras-

Snape intentaba estar lo más tranquilo posible –no hay otra forma?

–creí escuchar que dijiste que harías lo que fuera por ese bebe, además tengo un tónico que te hará mas fácil tu tarea

Acaso había escuchado bien? El director del colegio lo estaba solapando para que tuviera relaciones con un estudiante…?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota.-** Pues piensen mal y acertaran jajajaj XD!! Le dije que iba a hacer que amaran a Dumbly y créanme que lo obligara de ser necesario, la vida del hijo de Harry depende de ello, jajaja XD!! Suena como porno barata donde para vencer al monstro de tentáculos deben tener relaciones y pensar que yo criticaba a mis amigos cuando me lo contaban jajaaj XD! Que bajo eh caído U.U pero pues ya que la próxima semana es mi examen de titulación lo más seguro es que tarde 10 días en actualizar y para aquellas que gustan de ver al rubio, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá jo,jo,jo… 20.- Un rubio Slytherin fisgón, gracias por leer!!

les dejo el link del keppek je,je.. bueno un intento de emmm.... enjoy!


	20. Un rubio Slytherin fisgon

**REGRESO A TI**

20.- Un rubio Slytherin Fisgón

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Madam Pomfrey miro al director a los ojos –pues esta claro que si podemos localizar al padre no estaríamos en este dilema.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del mayor –entonces no hay por que preocuparse, estoy seguro de que el otro padre hará lo que sea- le sonrió maliciosamente al pocionista a lo que el otro elevo una ceja –que tiene que hacer el otro padre?

Los ojos de Madame rodaron –cumplir con sus obligaciones claro esta- solo eso dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

Snape miro a Dumbledore, algo no estaba bien, lo mejor era preguntar –no quiero pensar mal pero…

El director interrumpió –hay un dicho que dice piensa mal y acertaras mi querido amigo

Snape intentaba estar lo más tranquilo posible –no hay otra forma?

–creí escuchar que dijiste que harías lo que fuera por ese bebe, además tengo un tónico que te hará mas fácil tu tarea

Acaso había escuchado bien? El director del colegio lo estaba solapando para que tuviera relaciones con un estudiante…?

–pero eso va en contra de las reglas!

Dumbledore miro al moreno por debajo de sus gafas de media luna, su voz no se digno a salir, entonces la medimaga hablo –prohibido!? De que hablan? Esto es grave si quieren que esto termine bien para ambos no podemos ponernos quisquillosos con las reglas de este colegio, y bien?

Snape miro a la mujer –y bien que?

Esto era imposible, ya se estaba impacientando –cuanto tiempo tardara en llegar? Como saben el señor Potter requiere de él de inmediato

Dumbledore sonrió –pues ya esta aquí!

Pomfrey volteo a ver al director –no estamos para bromas Albus, o es que es uno de los estudiantes, no me digas que Weasley!? Pero pensé que el y la señorita Granger o el señor Longgbotom?

Snape se dio media vuelta –después de esto creo que necesitare terapia psicológica

La mujer no entendía en lo absoluto –Albus…?

Dumbledore hablo –Poppy será que podemos mover al señor Potter a un lugar mas privado?

–ahora mismo Albus

Madam Pomfrey salió de la habitación dejando a Severus y a Albus

–esto no va enserio verdad?

–Severus, no tendría por que bromear con algo tan delicado, debes asumir tu responsabilidad, aunque hay algo que no entiendo

–que puede ser?

Dumbledore sonrió amargamente –como fue que esto paso?

Severus se quedo muy serió –se refiere a que Potter viajara en el tiempo?

El mayor negaba con la cabeza –puedo tener varias teorías sobre eso, pero, simplemente no me explico, como llegaron a esta situación, me queda claro que por la existencia de este bebe el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era autentico, como paso esto? Como es que no lo recuerdo? Puso su mano en el hombro de Snape –bien si quiero respuesta, necesito que hagas tu trabajo

Trabajo?? Así es como la llamara?? Que estaba loco, si estaba hablando de algo muy delicado, como podría hacer algo como eso!? Como con un estudiante? Si por lo menos supiera que nadie sabría de aquello… que estaba pensando!!?? Si de lo que hablaba era de tener relaciones con su némesis!

–es esto tan necesario? Por que no lo llevamos a San Mungo?

La fulminante mirada de Albus hizo retroceder un paso a atrás al pocionista, después de aquellos supuso que no había escape.

Harry estaba en una habitación mágica cercas de las mazmorras, recostado en la cama, su respiración era un tanto agitada, se sentía tan mal, logro abrir sus ojos, su mirada borrosa apenas lograba distinguir las dos personas que estaban mirándolo, Severus y el profesor Dumbledore

–es que no importa como lo vea, simplemente no puedo hacer esto Albus

El oscuro profesor se cruzo de brazos

–necesitamos la transferencia de magia, es inevitable

–acaso no hay otra forma de transferir esa energía?

–lo siento se que el amor no es nada fácil así que como lo prometí toma esta poción

Puso un frasco en las manos de Snape –bébela toda, vendré mas tarde

Snape detuvo al director del brazo –que es esto? No pienso beberlo, maldición no pienso tener relaciones con un estudiante y menos con uno semi inconsciente

–oh Severus que amable, pensando en tu pareja, me conmueves

–no es eso!- Dumbledore no recordaba haber visto nunca a un sonrojado Snape –conforme te acerques a el ira retomando fuerzas, es imperativo que comiences cuanto antes!

Albus le arrebato la poción haciendo que se la tomara de un solo golpe, Snape quiso escupirla pero al parecer el viejo mago tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga, obligándolo a ingerirla por completo, sintió un ligero mareo a lo que el director lo ayudo para que se apoyara en la cama –vamos Severus debes recostarte un poco- el mayor logro que el oscuro profesor se colocara a un lado de Harry

–veras que pronto te sentirás mejor o sentirás la necesidad de ello, para al caso es lo mismo

–Albus esta me la pagas- dijo débilmente

–dijiste algo Severus?

Ninguna palabra salió del otro –eso creí- miro a los dos, aun había mucho espacio entre ellos, supuso que tendría que darle un último empujón, descubrió el abdomen de Harry y tomo la mano de Severus colocándolo en ese lugar, salió de la habitación –mas no puedo hacer- respiro aliviado mientras sonreía pícaramente

**O-o**

Snape tenía la mente nublada, estaba haciendo mucho calor, pero no estaba sudando, intento abrir los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo su cabeza estaba dando vueltas

–maldito Albus- gruño –esta me la pagas

Intentaría ponerse de pie, sintió que algo suave estaba debajo de su mano, que era aquello? Deslizo mas su mano para descubrirlo, se sentía tan bien al tacto, por que limitarse a quedarse así, maldito Albus por que siempre se llenaba toda la boca de su maldita razón, acerco el cuerpo mas para tener un mayor contacto, abrazándolo, embriagándose del aroma de su cabello, estaba bien si solo permanecía así, cierto? No estaba haciendo nada extraño, era como en el parque, solo estaba abrazado ese tibió y suave…

No! Sabía que no era igual, Potter no estaba llorando, no requería de ser reconfortado, pero sin duda estaba sufriendo, su bebe estaba sufriendo, pero eso justificaba lo que tenía que hacer?

Recargo su cabeza en el cuello del chico sus labios rozaron ligeramente la piel del chico provocándole dar un pequeño beso, un gemido por parte del Gryffindor, el mayor se quedo paralizado, acaso él había provocado tal reacción en Potter? Quería escucharlo de nuevo, confirmarlo, se acerco de nuevo, Harry se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Snape tan cercas, lo que el mayor noto, dio otro pequeño beso escuchando sonidos provenientes del menor, eso por alguna razón le estaba gustando y no solo eso, deseaba escuchar mas y mas cada vez, estaba bien no? Era por el bien del muchacho y más importante de su hijo, además no era él mismo, estaba siendo víctima del efecto de una poción, así que estaba bien dejarse llevar, si lo estaba!

Entonces no había razón para resistir si tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, abrazo con fuerza el débil cuerpo con el mayor cuidado que podía iba retirando el pijama desabotono y retiro dando dulces besos cada parte expuesta maravillándose con cada gemido el ojiverde, lo giro para tenerlo de frente, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, era como volver en el tiempo cuando estaba con Henry, pero acaso no era el mismo? Aunque el ya fuera un adulto mayor, Henry seguía igual, seguía siendo su Henry, y con ese pensamiento en la mente sintió la necesidad de besarlo apasionadamente –cuanto tiempo te espere- susurro para después unir sus labios, profundizando este, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos ese apetitoso cuerpo, lentamente las manos de Harry cobraban vida, su boca correspondiendo al beso, a eso se refería Dumbledore con recobrar poco a poco la fuerza? Y si aumentaba el contacto el chico despertaría por completo?

Decidió llevado por ese pensamiento ayudar a Harry, después de todo sentía un poco de calor, terminaría por retirar sus ropas en algún momento, por que esperar hasta rostizarse como pollo? Dejo que el menor tuviera más piel desnuda para acariciar, no que en verdad lo estuviera disfrutando del todo, simplemente era la tarea que se le había encomendado, seguramente Harry también tenía calor deslizo su mano hasta llegar a los pantalones, desabrochándolos, despojándolo de ellos, pudo sentir sobre la ropa interior del ojiverde una palpitante erección, él era el causante de aquello? Acaricio con su dedo índice por encima de la ropa que le quedaba a Potter, en verdad estaba duro, sonrió burlonamente, esta desapareció al sentir la mano de Harry en su entrepierna

–tu también- susurro como si le hubiera leído la mente volteo a ver el rostro de Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa con esos hermosos ojos verde, en el pasado siempre deseo que Henry lo mirara a los ojos, pero Portier siempre se las ingeniaba para no permitírselo, aquello, sin duda en aquel tiempo se había perdido de la mejor parte, atrajo al otro para besarlo de nuevo mientras se pegaba lo más posible al menor, frotando su miembro erecto con el del otro, excitándolo cada vez más, termino retirando su ropa y la del chico, ya no podía esperar más, tenía que poseerlo como ya hacia tanto tiempo, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de sentirlo suyo, se subió en aquel delicado cuerpo mientras separaba las piernas de Harry, debía prepáralo? Se fue directo al cuello lamiendo mordisqueando y besando cada centímetro de piel, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su entrada lubricándola con su saliva excitándose con cada sonido que salía de Harry, introdujo un dedo haciendo movimientos circulares

–Severus… dijo Harry en un gemido apagado

Volteo para toparse con la escena más erótica que jamás recordara, Harry arqueándose de placer aferrado a las sabanas, su boca emitiendo esos sonidos, sus ojos entreabiertos brillando en la oscuridad mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado, su labios temblaron ligeramente –mas- pidió

Snape introdujo un segundo dedo, ya no lo podía soportar debía estar dentro de él, saco sus dedos y tomo las caderas del ojiverde, como negarse a su suplica de mas?

Harry abrió los ojos, había tenido un maravilloso sueño, contuvo el aliento por un segundo, pero que!? El apacible rostro de su profesor de pociones estaba frente a él, Severus estaba acostado con él!!

Miro en todas direcciones, donde estaba? Lentamente se sentó en la cama, las sabanas se deslizaron vencidas por la gravedad, fue cuando se percato de su desnudez y no solo la suya, también la del padre de su hijo!

Busco con la mirada sus ropas, se puso lo más rápido que pudo el pantalón, un sonido proveniente de Snape, el chico se paralizo, lentamente giro la cabeza, el mayor continuaba durmiendo, tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que despertara, en verdad estaba en una situación muy embarazosa, no sabría que hacer o decir si el otro despertara, termino de ponerse la pijama, la abrocharía en el camino, salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo sin haberse puesto los zapatos antes, apresurado abotonaba la pijama, tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible!

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillo parecía estar todo desierto, respiro aliviado

–así que Potter, no puedes dejar de ser el favorito cierto?

Harry volteo, aunque conocía esa voz lo hizo por instinto, la rubia cabellera platinada fue lo primero que distinguió

–nuestro bien amado director siempre te dejo pasar todo, pero…

Harry frunció el seño –que quieres Malfoy!?

–no crees que esto es demasiado Potter?

Harry lo miro muy serió –no se de que hablas

–claro que lo sabes, que deshonroso

Draco se acerco al Gryffindor lo tomo de la barbilla –yo se la verdad Potter y pienso aprovecharme de ello

Harry se libero bruscamente –saber que? No se de lo que hablas- el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo a mil por hora, si continuaba así de seguro terminaría por salirse de su pecho, el rubio sonrió maliciosamente –me pregunto que dirán todos si supieran tu secreto?

Imposible! No podía saberlo o sí? Solo estaba fanfarroneando, no le iba a permitir sacarle la verdad con sus trucos baratos

–secreto dices? El ojiverde se cruzo de brazos mientras ponía una pose desafiante y despreocupada –no me hagas reír, que secreto puede ser ese?

–yo lo vi todo, te vi con el profesor Snape y gracias a eso podre vengarme por lo que me hiciste en la clase de pociones…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Nota.-** pues si, me tarde solo un poco ne? Haaaaaaa odio la farmacología T-T casi lloro con ese examen, yo para que quiero saber el mecanismo de acción de un fármaco que en mi vida usare o recetare!!! U.U bueno ya paso fuera de eso creo que no me fue tan mal en mi examen jajajaj XD!! Y cuando ya podía relajarme escribiendo que en mi guardia me accidento T-T pobre de mi muñeca izquierda U.U termine con férula que yo misma me hice por que no había nadie mas jajaja XD!! Así que incapacidad imposible fue horrible no dormí T-T y los de la mañana llegaron tarde noooo!! Estaba tan harta que me no deje que me revisaran y me fui prácticamente corriendo. Por cierto la ferula no la aguante al tercer día jajaja así que tuve que comprar una de plástico esas si que son cómodas, el punto es que me desesperaba escribir con una sola mano Y-Y pero por fin termine jajaja XD!!Que tal valió la pena la espera?? Ya tenemos a dos slytherin en busca de venganza, Draco contra Harry y Severus contra Dumbledore je,je… aunque pobre Dumbly lo hizo por el bien de Harry ne? No puede molestarse por eso je,je… próximo capitulo 21!!!! Otsu!! 21.- De venganza en venganza quien gana?

Sip así se llamara el capitulo je,je… veré que tan cómico me queda ahora es el momento lectores!! Ayuden a la escritora con ideas!!! Jajajaja XD!!! Eso si quieren que dure unos 10 cap mas je,je… el final ya lo tengo visualizado jo,jo,jo… gracias por leer!

_**P.D.**_ Oh si la escritora ya está bien ya no duele pero estaré otros tres días con esa cosa en mi mano U.U


	21. Un escurridizo Gryffindor

**REGRESO A TI**

21.- Un escurridizo Gryffindor

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Alguien lo había visto!! Acaso sospecharía algo?

Draco se acerco al Gryffindor lo tomo de la barbilla –yo se la verdad Potter y pienso aprovecharme de ello

Harry se libero bruscamente –saber que? No se de lo que hablas- el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo a mil por hora, no podía saberlo o si? si continuaba así de seguro su corazón terminaría por salirse de su pecho, el rubio sonrió maliciosamente

–me pregunto que dirán todos si supieran tu secreto?

Imposible! No podía saberlo! Claro que no, solo estaba fanfarroneando, cierto? No podía dudar en ese momento, no le iba a permitir sacarle la verdad con sus trucos baratos

–secreto dices? El ojiverde se cruzo de brazos mientras ponía una pose desafiante y despreocupada –no me hagas reír, que secreto puede ser ese?

–yo lo vi todo, te vi con el profesor Snape y gracias a eso podre vengarme por lo que me hiciste en la clase de pociones

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, acaso los había visto haciendo… la cara de Harry se había puesto toda roja, simplemente era imposible evitarlo

Draco se acerco mas a él –Potter, por qué ese cambio?- dijo con una voz muy melosa

Como se suponía que debía interpretar aquello? Allá iba de nuevo la historia de su vida, acaso no había sido suficiente tortura ya, primero Voldemort y toda esa basura del salvador del mundo mágico, después Snape y su dolorosa separación y ahora también debía sufrir por culpa de ese hurón?

–que es lo que quieres Malfoy?

El rubio se acerco y susurro en su oído –pronto lo veras, después de todo ahora se cuales son tus preferencias así que no veo mayores dificultades

Con una amplia sonrisa se alejo satisfecho, dejando a Harry en un torbellino de pensamientos, el rubio que tanto sabía sobre su secreto?

–no te molesta saber quien es el otro padre?

El rubio se detuvo, volteo y elevo una ceja –el otro padre? Ese sujeto a mi no me interesa, no tiene nada que ver conmigo

El moreno se sintió un poco aliviado, al parecer no sabía lo mas importante, que todos se enteraran de su estado, eso lo soportaría, pero si supieran que Snape era el otro padre eso si que atraería demasiadas dificultades

Que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Debía irse, no podía permitir que alguien mas lo descubriera, el rostro de sus dos amigos le vino a la mente, no podía permitir que ellos se enteraran por alguien mas o por otras circunstancias.

Llego hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, todos los estudiantes estaban metidos en sus asuntos, al menos eso le pareció a Harry miro cercas de la chimenea, Ron jugaba ajedrez mágico con Neville mientras que Hermione intentaba persuadirlo para que lo dejara y estudiara, Harry se quedo muy serió frente a ellos

–Mione, Ron…

Hermione al momento de verlo sabía que algo no estaba bien, se puso de pie de inmediato

–Harry?

Ron hizo tal escándalo al ponerse de pie, permitiendo que el asiento cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo –que pasa!?

Hermione frunció el seño tomo de la manga a Ron y lo jalo junto con Harry a un lugar mas privado

El moreno les estaba dando la espalda, no sabía como iniciar aquella conversación

–sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea verdad?

Harry por fin les enfrento –si, lo sé, solo que no se si están preparados para esto

–no puede ser tan malo, no es como nos dijeras que estas enamorado del Huron ja, ja, ja…

Cierto no estaba enamorado de Malfoy, pero acaso Snape era mejor pareja a los ojos de sus amigos?

Los ojos de los dos se abrieron de par en par –No!!- ambos reaccionaron entonces Harry salió de sus pensamientos

–claro que no! Es solo que no tenía contemplado contarles aún, pero ese hurón maldito desgraciado lo descubrió, prefiero ser yo quien les diga esto

Ahora si que tenía la atención de sus amigos –yo, bueno, lo que pasa es que, como decirlo apropiadamente – sonrió un tanto nervioso –no les gusta la idea de ser tíos?

–Charley dijo que esperaría un poco antes de encargar familia así que…

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza –tonto, tu crees que Harry consideraría eso un secreto importante para Malfoy?

–entonces de que otra forma podríamos ser tíos?

Ambos voltearon a ver al moreno, este solo asintió, Granger de inmediato fue a abrazarlo

–oh Harry es maravilloso, por que creíste que no lo comprenderíamos?

Ron estaba muy serió, los dos lo miraron –y dime Harry, cuando tenía planeado decírnoslo?

Hermione lo miro reprobatoriamente –cierto! Como es que Malfoy lo sabe?

Potter suspiro cansinamente –no se como es que se entero, pero esto es algo nuevo, solo Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore y Snape lo saben

–Snape? Que tiene el que ver en todo esto?- dijo Ron con desagrado

Harry bajo la mirada, lo sabía sus amigos no estaban preparados para saber toda la verdad –el fue el primero que supo mi condición, fue en el intercambió

–y quien es el otro padre? Pregunto Hermione muy ansiosa

–bueno, a eso me refería cuando les dije que no lo entenderían, lo mejor será una noticia a la vez, no insistan, solo diré que no es un estudiante del colegio.

Los dos chicos se quedaron pensativos, eso ampliaba mucho el panorama.

**O-o**

Un día nuevo había llegado por fin, después de todo lo que había vivido el día anterior, comenzaba a creer que este era eterno, ahora solo debía evitar a sus dos slytherins favoritos el resto del año y todo iría estupendo. Solo veía un pequeño problema en ese plan, Snape era uno de sus profesores, y Malfoy estaba en esa misma, no podía faltar a la clase de pociones o si?

Primero el desayuno!

La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían reunido en el comedor Harry se quedo en la entrada, se asomo, Draco estaba saboreando unas ricas tostadas con mermelada, y Snape, bueno no estaba seguro de lo que estaba comiendo, pero estaba en el mismo lugar, solo de pensar en un enfrentamientos se le iba el apetito, estaba por retirarse cuando su estomago le reclamo, para esos casos era mejor recurrir a Dobby.

Iba en busca de Hermione y Ron, cuando escucho voces, se detuvo por un momento, Severus de seguro estaba de lo mas divertido bajando puntos a Gryffindor, pues no se quedaría a averiguar.

Colin negaba con la cabeza, en definitiva no había visto a Harry –no lo se profesor, ni siquiera se presento a desayunar y no esta en la sala común ni en los dormitorios

Un bufido por parte del pocionista, no había logrado hablar con el muchacho desde, sintió una corriente eléctrica en su espalda, desde aquello.

Harry estaba corriendo para no encontrarse con Severus, diviso a lo lejos a Malfoy, pasillo numero uno: Severus Snape, pasillo numero dos: Draco Malfoy, supuso que la mejor opción era el pasillo numero tres aunque no sabía a donde conducía en realidad, se detuvo, no había salida!? Dio media vuelta, estaba seguro que lo habían visto, que era peor Malfoy o Severus?

Por aquí…

Escucho que alguien hablaba, volteo a la derecha, de un agujero se asomaba la cabeza de una serpiente –golpea la pared 3 veces con la varita y di resguardo

Harry no lo dudo tomo la varita y golpeo la pared como la serpiente se lo había indicado –resguardo!

La pared se movió un poco, lo suficiente para su escape triunfal, entro y la entrada regreso a su lugar, el Gryffindor respiro aliviado, por cuanto tiempo mas iba a poder hacer aquello? sabía que debía enfrentarlo pero simplemente no estaba preparado

–señor Malfoy que hace aquí?

–creí ver algo, olvídelo me retiro a mis clases

Esperaría a que Snape se retirara, después de todo el también debía asistir a sus clases.

La clase de historia había sido mas aburrida de lo normal, un poco de aire fresco eso era lo que necesitaba, de nuevo rubio a la vista corrió en la dirección opuesta y sin darse cuenta estaba en aquel árbol, se recargo en él

–Potter

La voz de Snape lo hizo dar un saltito se mordió la lengua para apagar un grito –Se que el colegio es grande pero un estudiante simplemente no se puede perder, no pienso pedir la ayuda de Albus- el pocionista se cruzo de brazos –Maldición Potter en que estas pensando no me puedes evadir por siempre- dijo esas palabras a la nada y se fue.

El corazón de Harry latía demasiado rápido, estuvo cercas, demasiado, Snape parecía molesto, que iba a hacer!!??

La hora había llegado, Ron y Hermione iban con él, si no se separaba de sus amigos todo estaría bien cierto? cada paso que daba lo acercaba mas y mas a enfrentar aquello, sentía que temblaba, con que cara iba a mirar a Snape?, sentía que sus manos sudaban, detuvo sus pasos, la castaña fue la primera en notarlo –que pasa Harry?

El moreno dio dos pasos para atrás –no me siento bien, mejor iré a la enfermería- sin mayores explicaciones corrió, no podía no aun.

Aunque no era una mentira del todo, fue a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey lo miro –señor Potter por que desapareció así? Vamos seguramente se siente mareado, recuéstese un poco mientras le traigo una poción.

**O-o**

Snape estaba muy pensativo, como podía vengarse de Dumbledore? Ese vejete era muy listo, había intentado con los caramelos, puso unos que parecían a los de limón, típicos de Albus, pero antes de tomar uno se quedo muy pensativo, después me pidió que tomara uno, a lo que me negué rotundamente, como siempre lo hacía, pero en aquella ocasión el viejo director fue más insistente, como aceptarlos a sabiendas de lo que iba suceder si probaba alguno, al final Dumbledore sonrió y dijo –todavía puedes comportarte como un niño Severus, eso está bien puesto que pronto serás padre.

Maldición! Después de eso Severus se dio cuenta de que todas las venganzas que había planeado eran demasiado infantiles.

Si iba a ser padre, eso es! Esa era la perfecta venganza, lo haría sufrir de esa manera! Sería el último en cargar a su hijo!

…

Después de todo eso también sonaba muy infantil, además su cabeza estaba ocupada con otras cosas, se había despertado y Potter no estaba en la habitación, había intentado hablar con él pero el chico era muy escurridizo, ni hablar tendría que esperar a clases.

Todos los estudiantes ya estaban dentro, al menos eso pensaba el pocionista, donde demonios estaba Potter!?

Frunció el seño, no podía desbordar su enojo en medio de la clase, tenía que ser discreto, continuo con la clase hasta que esta dio por terminada

–Granger, Weasley, esperen necesito hablar con ustedes- la fría voz del profesor hizo que Ron se estremeciera, ambos sabían por donde iba el asunto, Hermione suspiro y se dejo hacer en el asiento de nuevo

–acaso el señor Potter no considera importante entra a mi clase? -Fue la pregunta del mayor

–bueno- dijo algo torpe y nervioso el pelirrojo –el venía en camino con nosotros cuando

–usted lo sabe no?- interrumpió la castaña

El oscuro profesor la miro despectivamente –el estado de Harry no? Lo sabe? El nos conto todo

–y yo luchare por ser el padrino!!- dijo enérgicamente el pelirojo

Los dos voltearon a ver a Ron, quien estaba con una cara de soñador

–de ninguna manera!- dijo sin pensarlo el profesor, que había dicho? Tenía que arreglarlo –su estado actual no es motivo para faltar a mi clase

–se sintió mal y fue a la enfermería- dijo finalmente Hermione

–bien fuera de aquí

Los dos amigos de Harry se quedaron un poco confundidos, Snape solía ser tétrico y gruñón la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir siempre, pero ahora se comportaba extraño

Snape se quedo pensativo, como se le había salido eso? Claro que la idea de que Weasley fuera padrino de su hijo le desagradaba enormemente, había olvidado que Harry también tenía su propio mundo ahora, acaso debía ajustarse un poco a él? Ahora debía ir a la enfermería para poder hablar con él.

**O-o**

Madam Pomfrey estaba llenando un vaso con agua cuando apareció Snape

–Madam Pomfrey, el señor Potter se encuentra aquí?

La mujer lo miro un poco molesta –acaso creen que esto es una broma, el señor Potter aun no se recupera del todo, su lugar es aquí!

–entonces me permitiría hablar con él?

La mujer tomo el vaso con agua –acompáñeme- fue en dirección a la última cama, corrió la cortina para poder ver al ojiverde, la cama estaba vacía! Coloco el vaso con agua en la mesita de a lado –tal vez fue al baño, fue en dirección al baño y toco la puerta, no obtenía respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta –no lo puedo creer!! Creen que esto es un juego

Snape elevo una ceja –que es lo que pasa?

–el chico no debe estar lejos, no puedo creer que pueda caminar después de la poción que le di, debería estar quedándose dormido

Snape dio media vuelta sin previo aviso y se encamino en búsqueda del joven, si esa poción la había tomado entonces seguramente encontraría a Potter dormido en algún pasillo

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y allí estaba por fin, lo había encontrado, se detuvo en seco, solo que por que Draco lo estaba abrazando?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.- **Pues no quedo como quería, me quede triste y abandonada T-T mi madre vino de visita la semana pasada y estaba yo muy feliz había comida deliciosa en la mesa cuando volvía del trabajo jajaaj XD!! No que sea una inútil en la cocina pero la comida de una madre siempre será la mejor! Y me quede triste sin ella T-T quede depre por lo que no pude hacer un capitulo divertido waaaa haber si estoy de mejor humor la siguiente semana espero que la calidad de la historia no decaiga je,je… gracias por leer!

Y sip cambie el nombre del titulo del cap me pareció mas apropiado, próximo capitulo 22 Las acciones de Draco Malfoy, ahora si el rubio tendrá su oportunidad en el fic ajajaaj XD!! No lo dejo hacer sus maldades a gusto jajaajXD!!


	22. 22 las acciones de Draco Malfoy

**REGRESO A TI**

22.- Las acciones de Draco Malfoy

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry había conseguido escaparse, sentía que todo estaba dando vueltas, eso no era bueno, debía por lo menos llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos, se detuvo un segundo, por que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas? Acaso esa pócima que había tomado para recuperar energías, sus parpados se sentían cansados, pero no podía quedarse dormido en un lugar como ese, una personas estaba caminando hacia él, tal vez ese estudiante podría llevarlo hasta donde estaba Hermione o Ron, apenas pudo dar un paso cuando desfalleció, apenas sujetado por el otro estudiante

El pocionista llego hasta la cama del chico, en su mente buscaba las mejor manera de iniciar la conversación se asomo quedándose muy callado Snape elevo una ceja –que es lo que pasa?

Madame Pomfrey bufó un tanto molesta y contrariada –el chico no debe estar lejos, no puedo creer que pueda caminar después de la poción que le di, debería estar quedándose dormido

Snape dio media vuelta sin previo aviso y se encamino en búsqueda del joven, si esa poción la había tomado entonces seguramente encontraría a Potter dormido en algún pasillo

A grandes pasos el oscuro profesor caminaba intentando no verse perturbado, de pronto detuvo su marcha dio la vuelta en una esquina y allí estaba por fin, lo había encontrado, se detuvo en seco, solo que por que Draco lo estaba abrazando?

–Draco!

El rubio volteo con cara de susto, al oír su nombre de esa forma no pudo evitar perturbarse, después de todo Potter y el siempre habían sido rivales, aunque favorecido por su casa por Snape, algo no cuadraba, acaso estaba en una especie de problema?

Para ser un ex mortifago y espía de la orden parecía estar mostrando emociones, él se veía molesto? O solo lo estaba imaginando?

–el solo se desplomo- dijo sin importancia

Snape saco su varita y con un simple conjuro lo elevo, un objeto cayo al piso, de inmediato el pocionista lo reconoció, era el reloj!! Lo miro detenidamente por Merlin que acaso era un estúpido? Que acaso no estaba pensando bien las cosas? Claro! por supuesto, pequeño detalle el que había olvidado, tenía en sus manos como encontrar a Potter todo ese tiempo pero lo había olvidado, Draco se arrodillo iba a tomar el reloj

–no lo toques!- dijo rudamente el mayor

El rubio se quedo observando con una ceja elevada mientras su padrino elevaba el objeto y lo tomaba con su otra mano

–me llevo a Potter

Aquella escena, era muy extraña, el comportamiento de su padrino, nunca había visto al hombre en cuestión demostrar tantas emociones, que estaba pasando?

–Severus?

Snape se detuvo –ocurre algo Draco?

–me crees cierto? Yo no le hice nada

–lo sé, el señor Potter escapo de la enfermería

–y por que has tenido que ser tu el que le busque?

–Dumbledore me lo pidió

Aquello no había dejado muy convenido a Draco, probablemente es por el embarazo del chico después de todo Dumbledore y Snape parecían estar muy implicados en todo eso y habían sabido guardar el secreto a pesar de que en ese castillos los rumores se esparcían como una plaga.

Por lo pronto esperaría paciente a que fuera su turno de jugar, tenía que ser paciente no podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad, tendría a Potter en la palma de su mano y besándole los pies muy pronto.

**O-o**

Harry habría sus ojos se tallo uno de ellos mientras se sentaba en la cama, tomo sus gafas y se las puso, después de haber dormido tan bien se sentía con bastantes fuerzas, capaz de poder contra todo, al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

–durmió bien Potter?

Harry se quedo paralizado, cuando pensaba en poder contra todo se imagino así mismo derrotando monstros y magos malignos, bueno sabía que ese momento llegaría, ese día en el que por fin Severus hablaría con Henry

–Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que ya estás en optimas condiciones- interrumpió Albus

Harry miro al anciano profesor con una sonrisa en los labios

–eso solo fue posible gracias a la intervención de Severus cumpliendo sus obligaciones como el otro padre

Harry bajo la mirada apenado, ya no podía con aquella tortura, lo mejor era acabar con todo de una vez, saber lo que el otro pensaba

–profesor Dumbledore, podría dejarme a solas con el profesor Snape- había hecho la petición sin siquiera voltear, su mirada fija en las sabanas, eso aun era embarazoso aunque ya había tomado la decisión

Dumbledore se acerco a Harry –mi muchacho hay mucho de que hablar ya tendrán mucho tiempo para estar a so…

–por favor profesor- repitió el más joven

Dumbledore sonrió –supongo que yo también tendré mucho tiempo para hablar contigo, con saber que estas bien será suficiente por ahora ya hablaremos después de esto, Severus te lo encargo.

El viejo mago se fue con una extraña sonrisa en los labios que no paso desapercibida por el oscuro mago

–Potter en que estabas pensando, esto no es un juego!

Harry paso saliva y lo miro a los ojos –que piensa hacer?

Snape torció la boca –a que se refiere?

–no quiero que me vea como Henry, solo dígame si no quiere saber nada de este bebe lo entenderé, no quiero que tenga problemas, por esto, se que en su posición…

–guarde silencio Potter, ese bebe también es mi responsabilidad, no pienso abandonarlo, pero usted lo pidió, no lo veré como Henry ya que este murió con todo lo que una vez significo para mí en el momento que regreso a su época y solo quedo usted señor Potter, su insignificante figura, por eso hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance y mas por mi hijo de eso no tenga duda, aclare su duda? Espero que si por que ahora quiero algunas respuestas

–tres días

Snape elevo una ceja –tres días?

–solo deme tres días para darle todas sus respuestas, no quisiera decirle algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir, por favor… esa última suplica, su voz estaba por quebrarse, no iba a llorar enfrente de él, sus crueles palabras no le afectarían, al menos no abandonaría a su hijo, eso era bueno, no le rechazaba eso era suficiente por ahora, no podía pedir mas, después de todo esperaba un abandono total por parte del mayor.

Snape se dio media vuelta –supongo que si eh esperado todos estos años por tan solo una respuesta podre esperar tres días mas, solo con una condición

Harry apretó las sabanas fuertemente con sus manos –cuál es esa condición?

El mayor se quedo muy serió –no va a hacer escapismo Potter y para asegurarme de ello más le vale no dejar ese reloj, quiero saber donde se encuentra en todo momento aun después de los tres días, recuerde que tiene a mi hijo y no le perdonare perderlo por alguna tontería suya

–está bien- acepto el oji verde, sin replicas, de todas maneras no sería capaz de alejarse de su reloj

Snape camino a grandes pasos y se retiro Pomfrey al ver que el profesor se retiraba se acerco a Harry

–señor Potter puede retirarse en el momento que lo desee, me dijo el profesor Dumbledore que al hacerlo fuera a su oficina

Harry asintió, estaba más que ansioso por desaparecer de ese lugar y no volver más

A unos cuantos pasos de la salida no pudo más que encontrarse con problemas, aquellos del tipo rubio

–Potter no pretenderás hacerme enojar verdad?

Lo malo de la situación era que aun podían empeorar más las cosas, aunque si un keppek o algo por el estilo lo atacaba no estaría mal, Harry volteo la mirada

–al grano Malfoy que quieres de mi?

Draco sonrió triunfal, dio un paso y se detuvo al ver un ligero brillo recorrer la mejilla de Harry, frunció el cejo se acerco mas al pelinegro, con su dedo limpió la lagrima de Harry

–conviértete en mi genio de la lámpara

Harry estaba un tanto asombrado, no esperaba aquello –tu genio dices?

El rubio afirmo –así es, me concederás cinco deseos

–en pocas palabras seré tu esclavo no?

Draco puso cara de puchero –vamos Potter suena mejor genio de la lámpara, no te parece?

Harry se cruzo de brazos –pero el genio de la lámpara concedía tres deseos

–sí, pero son mis términos no los de un tonto cuento

Harry frunció el seño –y bien?

–ya quieres saber mi primer deseo?

–entre más pronto lo sepa, mas rápido acabara esta charada

–esto no se debe tomar a la ligera, después de todo mi genio mágico es nada más y nada menos que el gran Harry Potter, debo pensar bien que pedir

Harry comenzó a caminar –mas te vale que cumplas y después de esto me dejes en paz

Harry termino por retirarse, con todas sus ganas de llorar a decir verdad no le importaba si le cumplía diez deseos al hurón, todos sus problemas tenían un solo culpable, y ese era Snape, por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de él? Por qué?

Se metió detrás de una enorme estatua de un hipogrifo, lo mejor sería sacar todo lo que tenía ahora, estaba demasiado molesto y dolido a causa de las palabras de Severus sin duda sus respuestas habrían hecho que todo empeorara, y eso era por que su razonamiento solo le decía que el único culpable era ese maldito grasiento. Y con esas palabras girando en su cabeza libero todas las lágrimas contenidas.

**O-o**

Snape entro en su cuarto, coloco sus dedos sobre sus ojos, lesionando ligeramente, aquello había sido lo mejor, le daría sus tres días y por fin podría tener sus respuestas, podía esperar, sabía que podía, se dejo caer sentado sobre la cama mientras por fin después de tantos años unas lagrima escapaba…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Nota.-**_ genio de la lámpara? No se de donde salió eso, la verdad iban a ser tres deseos pero pensé que sería mas interesante así je,je…

Ya seee tarde añossss y corto además, no salgo de una para entrar en otra T-T resulta que se acabo mi tiempo de Word de prueba así que tuve que salir a buscar para que instalaran el programa y como mi maquina es gringa pss no quería ser compatible con el microsoft en español buuu fue toda una yattaventura jajja XD!! El próximo si estará puntualito lo prometo je,je… gracias por leer, siguiente capitulo 23.- El primer deseo de Draco aunque creo que pondré dos deseos o quizás tres en el capitulo, ya veremos…


	23. El primer deseo de Malfoy

**REGRESO A TI**

23.- El primer deseo de Draco

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Snape entro en su cuarto, se recargo sobre la puerta, coloco sus dedos sobre sus ojos, presionando ligeramente, que había sido aquello? Sin duda había sido lo mejor, cierto?

No podía permitir mas de aquello, después de todo la diferencia de edades era demasiada, en que estaba pensando ese niñato? Bien podría ser el abuelo de su hijo en esos momentos, sonrío tristemente, que diría James en esos momentos? De seguro lo hubiese golpeado y pedido que se alejara de su hijo no sin antes insultarlo y maldecirlo, esa hubiese sido la mejor de las venganzas, venganza contra quien? Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Harry le pidió tres días, eso sería suficiente para que el chico se relajaras, después de sus crueles palabras al menos dejaría que la impulsividad del mas joven no lo dominara, no quería eso, solo esperaba la mejor de las respuestas y eso solo lo conseguiría con una Harry mas consiente, le daría sus tres días como prometió y por fin podría tener sus respuestas, podía esperar, sabía que podía, avanzo a su cama y se dejo caer sentado sobre ella mientras por fin después de tantos años unas lagrima escapaba.

**O-o**

Harry ya se había tranquilizado un poco, llego a la sala común de inmediato fue Hermione quien lo intercepto seguida por Ron

–has estado llorando cierto?

Harry negaba con su cabeza –que dices Mione, por que iba a llorar?

Ron lo miro directo a la cara –vamos hermano somos tus amigos no? Ese tipo de cosas no tienes por que ocultarlas, recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo, por favor usa mi hombro si quieres seguir llorando, está bien?

Harry se quedo muy sorprendido por las palabras de Ron –yo, de todos modos les iba a contar todo, pero lo agradezco Ron en verdad no se si los merezco- Harry agacho la cabeza

Ron puso su mano en el hombro del oji verde –a que si, claro que nos mereces, así como ese bebe merece un padrino tan genial como yo, verdad Mione?

La chica miro disgustada al pelirrojo –ya sabía yo que ese no eras tu!! Dijo molesta dándole un golpe en el hombro –esto es algo serio puedes comportarte?

Harry comenzó a reírse –creo que eso no lo podemos cambiar

La castaña se quedo perpleja ante la escena y no pudo mas que contagiarse con la risa del moreno

Harry se detuvo abruptamente, tomo las manos de Ron –hare lo que pueda, pero creo que el otro padre no permitirá que tú seas el padrino de su hijo, realmente lo siento

–queee!!!?? Pero si vengo de una familia de sangre pura y además…

Harry negaba con la cabeza –eso no importa, puesto que no se si esa persona te odie

El rostro de Ron empezó a descomponerse, esa expresión era comparada con aquella que ponía al ver una enorme araña

–por cierto Harry- interrumpió la chica –cuando nos dirás quien es el otro padre?

–lo siento, no sé en que momento podre decirles

–entonces por lo menos dinos por que estabas llorando, el bebe está bien verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza –esta bien, es solo que esa persona y yo no podremos estar juntos, pero no se preocupen el reconoce al bebe

Hermione frunció el seño –esas son tonterías, ese mago sin duda te ama y se ha de morir por estar a tu lado, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, y la prueba está en ese hijo

Ron afirmaba –claro que si, cualquiera sabe eso, la persona que te dijo lo contrario debe ser un amargado celoso que no pudo conseguir quedarse con el

–fue el mismo quien me lo dijo, que lo único que le importaba era el bebe, por eso ya no quiero pensar en eso, hay otro asunto que quiero contarles

–CLARO QUE NO!!

Los dos se quedaron asombrados al ver tan molesta a la joven –mientras este con vida, mientras te este pasando su poder mágico para mantener ese bebe, significa que te ama, si fue él quien te dijo eso, debe tener una muy buena razón para ello, tal vez te esta protegiendo no lo has pensado?

Harry se quedo pensativo –dices eso por que no sabes cual es mi situación

–no importa la situa…

–pero creeré aunque sea un poco- Harry miro a la chica –creeré en tus palabras, lo hare-

Harry bajo la mirada, tendré que, ya que es lo que necesito, necesito hacerlo o simplemente me derrumbare, Harry miro a la chica a los ojos

–yo, gracias- los ojos de Harry se pusieron brillosos, de inmediato seco cualquier rastro de lagrimas mientras sonreía, coloco una mano sobre su estomago –si supieras quien es no se si lo defenderías- sonrió afligido

–tonto, lo defendería igual por que esa persona es quien más te ama, pero dinos cual es ese asunto del que quieres hablarnos?

Harry aclaro su garganta –hasta ahora son pocos los que conocen mi estado, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, ustedes y Malfoy

–Malfoy! Dijeron al unisonó

–por que ese hurón lo sabe? De seguro ese bastardo de Snape le conto- dijo Ron con rabia

Harry negaba con la cabeza –Snape es quien mas me a ayudado a conservar el secreto, por mas que me odie no haría eso, aun así no importa como se entero lo que importa es que me esta chantajeando con esto y solo quería decirles que si mi comportamiento es anormal es por eso

La rubia dio un suspiro de alivio –gracias a Merlín

–Pero que te pasa, la situación no es para agradecer Mione- dijo Ron un tanto molesto

La chica sonrió –es que a como Harry se expresaba, bueno puedo descartar a Malfoy, dinos a que te refiere con eso de comportamiento extraño?

–le concederé 5 deseos a Malfoy, seré como su genio de la lámpara, bueno eso dijo el

Hermione rio maliciosamente, una sonrisa que no le pedía nada a una de Slytherin –que acaso no sabes que los deseos de los genios siempre vienen con trampa?

–trampa?

–si, todo depende de cómo entiendas las palabras de Malfoy, tiene que ser muy especifico en su deseo, por ejemplo si te pide que le beses los pies no necesariamente tienes que arrodillarte a besarlos o si?

–creo que entiendo tu punto

**O-o**

Harry estaba pensativo, tendría que ser muy astuto para poder hacer lo que Hermione sugería que hiciera, tampoco podía molestar al rubio o este podría terminar contándolo todo.

Se detuvo en seco, recargado en la pared lo estaba esperando el rubio cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios

–listo para el primer deseo Potter?

Harry frunció el seño –te lo dije la ultima vez entre más rápido mejor

–quiero que el día de hoy en el desayuno te sientes en la misma mesa que yo, quiero que todos lo noten, que vean que el gran Harry Potter se sienta a mi lado a desayunar

–ese es tu primer deseo? Bien eso no es tan complicado

–Potter, Potter no pienses que soy tan terrible, por cierto quiero que en el proceso te abraces de mi casualmente, no te tardes te estaré esperando con ansias en el gran comedor.

Draco se alejaba caminando, y Harry iba seguro rumbo a su humillación, como se suponía se sentaría con Draco a desayunar cariñosamente a su lado mientras lo abrazaba, solo le había faltado que le dijera que tenía que darle de comer en la boca, sentarse con los slytherins que fastidio…

Harry se detuvo en la entrada del comedor viendo como el rubio se pavoneaba mientras iba a sentarse, un momento pensó, las palabras de Hermione le vinieron a la mente, lo que yo entendí del deseo es esto Malfoy!

Harry corrió en dirección a Malfoy colgándose de su brazo, Draco lo miro confundido mientras Harry lo miraba con la encantadora sonrisa

–que te pasa Potter!!- alzo la voz el rubio, cosa que al moreno no pareció importarle jalándolo a su mesa, hizo que se sentara en ella mientras él se colocaba a su lado, Hermione miro al ojigris a su lado como no creyendo la cosa, miro a Harry mientras este le devolvía una sonrisa cómplice, todos en el comedor estaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando, Snape elevo una ceja mientras que Dumbledore parecía de los mas divertido con lo que estaba pasando.

Algunos Slytherins estaban preparados para sacar su varita en cualquier momento, aunque no se atrevían ya que todos los profesores estaban en ese lugar, ni Potter estaba tan chiflado como para hacerle algo a Malfoy en presencia de todo el colegio, Draco se acerco al moreno y le susurro al oído

–que crees que haces!?

Harry lo soltó y tomo un poco de tocino frito –concedo tu deseo- dijo sin mayor ceremonia

–esto no es lo que yo pedí!

Harry lo miro muy serio, su verde e intensa mirada parecía un tanto fría –te abrace casualmente y estas sentado a mi lado y por el escándalo puedo decir que todos lo notaron, eso fue lo que pediste no?

–casualmente dices? Eso fue todo menos casual, además se suponía que te sentarías en la mesa de slytherin!!

–eso no lo dijiste, solo que estuviera sentado a tu lado, bien podríamos estar en la mesa de revenclaw en lo que a mi respecta

El rubio frunció el seño, estaba muy molesto ya que las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado, pero aun así no le daría el gusto a ese Gryffindor aun podía hacer que eso mejorara después de todo tenia otros deseos que podía utilizar, respiro profundamente

–vamos no te molestes Malfoy, tal vez tengas un poco de razón así que- Harry le dio una rápido abrazo, que paralizo al rubio –con eso bastara, tu deseo se ha cumplido

El rubio recupero la compostura –bien, te diré mi segundo deseo entonces

Harry lo miro mientras echaba unos trozos de banana a su avena

–dilo y se te concederá –

Malfoy sonrió –dame de comer en la boca-

Harry casi se atraganta con la comida, lo miro de reojo, maldición por que Malfoy tenía que ser tan jodidamente infantil

Draco recargo su barbilla en la mano y abrió la boca –vamos aliméntame

Harry vio las opciones del menú, tomo un trozo de tocino y lo revolvió con su avena dejando caer un poco de jugo de manzana y le dio una buena cucharada a Draco de aquella extraña mezcla, este de inmediato tosió escupiéndolo

–Potter quien se comería eso!

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, esos deseos están resultando muy divertidos –pero se ve delicioso y no dijiste que alimento apetecías o si? Quieres intentarlo de nuevo con otro deseo?

–no cuenta si es algo incomible- dijo triunfal

–pero te digo que se ve bien- el moreno tomo una cucharada y lo metió en su boca, lo masticaba lentamente como si fuese lo mas delicioso que hubiera probado, sonrió ampliamente tomando mas tocino y echando mas jugo a la avena

Todos en el salón miraba un tanto confundidos, desde cuando esos dos se llevaban tan bien?

Hermione estaba conteniendo la risa, mientras que Ron estaba por estallar en cualquier momento, quien se creía ese hurón para sentarse en su mesa, iba a ponerse de pie cuando la castaña lo detuvo, le giño un ojo –recuerda lo que dijo ayer

Ron se contuvo y tomo una tostada mordiéndola de mala gana, mientras miraba con rencor al rubio

Snape continuaba molesto mirando la escena –Merlín por fin escucho mis plegarias, es bueno ver que esos dos se estén llevando mejor- hablo Dumbledore, sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos

–tal vez el también como el señor Weasley pelee por ser el padrino no lo crees Severus?

Snape bufo mientras se ponía de pie –lo dudo profesor con su permiso tengo que preparar mi clase- con total tranquilidad abandonaba el lugar, al pasar a un lado de esos dos no pudo evitar escuchar decir a Malfoy que tendría una cita con Potter al siguiente día al termino de las clases, acaso había escuchado mal? Podría ser eso posible? Ellos se estaban llevando tan bien? frunció el seño aun mas, recordando una charla que había tenido con su ahijado en tiempos de guerra, sobre las razones por las que este había decidido no ser un mortifago, aquella frase se había grabado en su mente

–le quiero proteger…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota.-** Kyaaaaa 3 deseos jajaja solo faltan 2 mas jo,jo,jo… me pregunto si Snape los espiara en su cita je,je… eso podría ser hilarante no? Quien vota por ello!! Yooooooooo

Em… próximo 24 capitulo,**_ El último deseo de Malfoy_**. Pobre rubio por que las fanáticas del Snarry lo odian? No te preocupes Draki cuando este fic termine hare que te amen juar juar juar… gracias por leer! Son unos soles!


	24. El ultimo deseo de Draco

**REGRESO A TI**

24.- El último deseo de Malfoy

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry estaba comiendo muy animado, después de todo no había dejado que Draco cumpliera con su cometido, al menos las cosas iban bien, pero no podía confiarse, el rubio era una astuta serpiente y seguro que comprendería el juego, además aún le quedaban 3 deseos mas.

Draco sonrió para sí, ese era un juego que no iba a perder, puso sus codos en la mesa y se recargo en sus manos, miro fijamente a Harry mientras le sonreía, él moreno no pudo evitar sentir la mirada del rubio sobre si, no supo por que, pero eso le apeno un poco, miro de reojo solo para comprobar que estaba siendo observado

–que pasa? Pedirás el tercer deseo Malfoy?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa complacida al ver la reacción del moreno

–en verdad!? Que bien!

–mañana después de clases tendremos una cita, nos veremos en el árbol donde acostumbras a leer- Malfoy se puso de pie froto la cabeza de Potter como si de un cachorro se tratara y se fue a su mesa

Snape acababa de pasar por ese lugar justo antes de que Draco se retirara, acaso había escuchado mal? Podría ser eso posible? Ellos se estaban llevando tan bien? Había visto la reacción de Harry, feliz? emocionado? frunció el seño aun mas, imposible, Harry sabía que estaba embarazado y aunque había pasado tanto tiempo para él, para el pequeño mocoso solo habían sido días, seguro que todo era un mal entendido, continuo su camino, llego al salón de clases, tomo uno de sus libros de pociones mientras a su mente le vino aquel recuerdo, una charla que había tenido con su ahijado en tiempos de guerra, sobre las razones por las que este había decidido no ser un mortifago, aquella frase se había grabado en su mente

–le quiero proteger…

_[Flash Back]_

Draco estaba en las habitaciones de Snape, sentado en uno de los sofás cabizbajo, apretaba sus manos

–que harás Draco?

El rubio mordió su labio inferior un tanto nervioso –que piensas que hare?

El mayor elevo una ceja –el Lord pedirá que te unas a sus filas, piensas aceptar, cierto? Después de todo odias a Potter no es así?

Draco miro a Severus a los ojos –esa es lo que todos opinan cierto? Hijo de un mortifago, quien odia a Potter, por que no estar en las filas del Lord oscuro, es eso lo que tú también piensas?

Snape bufo –no, tú no eres ese tipo de persona, parte de tu educación es gracias a mi, te conozco más de lo que piensas, pero simplemente no encuentro una escusa valedera para que eso no sea una realidad, así que por favor dime, por que no te unirías al Lord?

Draco sonrió triste mente –veo que inclusive puedo engañarte a ti mi querido padrino

Ahora sí que el moreno no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que pronto lo entendería

–mi razón es simple, tan simple que no la comprenderías, yo no le odio

–como dices?

–a Potter, jamás le eh odiado, solo eh querido llamar su atención, él simplemente rechazo mi amistad y eso me dolió, nadie rechaza a un Malfoy, pero la verdad es que le quiero protegerle.

_[Fin Flash Back]_

Draco no se había convertido en un mortifago, había hecho todo lo posible por contribuir en la lucha para derrotar al señor oscuro.

Los estudiantes estaban ingresando al salón, lo mejor sería sacar todas esas tonterías de su cabeza, nada estaba pasando, era solo parte de su imaginación, si, eso era.

Las clases habían terminado, si en verdad Draco fuese a tener una cita con Potter eso estaría en boca de todos no?

Iba rumbo a la biblioteca unas chicas hablaban en voz baja, no pudo evitar escuchar Potter en aquella conversación, eso era normal, el ojiverde como salvador del mundo mágico no podía evitar estar en una o dos conversaciones al día

–ya supieron?

Escucho una voz, una chica Hufflepuff hablaba con otras –no sabía que a Potter le gustaran los chicos.

Las otras comenzaron a hacer puchero –entonces no hay oportunidad- dijo otra muy triste

Severus no le tomo importancia, solo unas chicas que por fin entendían que Potter era inalcanzable para ellas.

Más adelante estaban unos chicos de Revenclaw –estupendo, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo tuvimos oportunidad con Potter

Mientras otro negaba con el dedo –no estés tan feliz, después de todo no somos competencia contra Malfoy o sí?

–pero Gryffindor y Slytherin? Eso no tiene futuro hay que estar preparados para consolar a Potter no lo creen?

Severus se detuvo frente a ellos –que hacen en este pasillo obstruyendo la pasada 10 puntos menos para Revenclaw!

Todos miraban molestos al oscuro profesor, pero que le pasaba? El pasillo estaba libre, aun así sabían que si le peleaban perderían más baja de puntos

Por fin había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore, su cara de pocos amigos más marcada de lo normal le daba a entender al viejo director que tal vez Severus ya estaba enterado de lo que ocurría

–que piensas de todo esto Severus

–no se de que hablas- dijo con indiferencia

–claro que lo sabes, me refiero a la cita del señor Malfoy y Harry

–ah eso, por que habría de opinar

Dumbledore sonrió cómplice –entonces no te importa que este con Draco?

–Potter es libre de salir con quien le de la gana, además esta embarazado, que puede pasar?

Los ojos de Albus brillaron –dime Severus, Harry, que tanto sabe mi muchacho sobre los embarazos en magos? Hasta donde se, para él eran imposibles no?

Un gruñido por parte de Snape –estoy seguro que te preocupas demasiado Albus, Potter es joven y puede salir con quien desee, después de todo eso lo dejamos muy claro

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo –eso me recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente, deberíamos traerlo hoy ya que mañana estara muy ocupado en su cita no?

–imposible, le di 3 días, así asimilara la realidad

–realidad? A que te refieres Severus?

–le dije a Potter que no abandonare a mi hijo pero solo eso, entre él y yo no habrá nada

–entonces me dices que solo te interesa el bebe?

–así es, solo quería informarte de los 3 días para que esperes antes de interrogarlo

–entonces Severus, quieres mas de esa pócima?

–cual pócima?

–con el señor Malfoy al acecho, la necesitaras

Snape gruño –no la necesito

–entonces puedes hacer el trabajo sin ella, que bien- dijo con una alegre sonrisa

–no la necesito por que no habrá necesidad de repetir aquello, así que me retiro

–Solo una última cosa- insistió el mayor

Severus se detuvo –que?

–estas dispuesto a compartir a tu hijo con otro?

Severus no contesto, simplemente dejo la pregunta volando en el aire y sin poder evitarlo también quedo en su mente, atormentándolo todo la noche.

**O-o**

La siguiente mañana el profesor de pociones miro su rostro en el espejo, unas enormes y marcadas ojeras le adornaban el rostro, maldición por que no había podido dormir? Maldito Albus por que tenía que meterse en todo!

El día le había parecido eterno, las murmuraciones y rumores sobre la famosa cita entre el Gryffindor y el slytherin estaban en boca de todos.

Unas chicas escandalosas le hicieron perder el sueño

–miren!

–no…!- una de las chicas hizo puchero

En efecto la reunión entre ellos se estaba llevando a cabo, Harry quien había estado sentado en el césped se puso de pie a la llegada del rubio, en la distancia era eso lo que el oscuro profesor podía observar, chasqueo los labios, eso no le interesaba, lo mejor era regresar y dormir un poco

–ahhh lo abrazo!!- grito una de las chicas que estaba observando

Snape detuvo sus pasos, eso no puede estar pasando, pensó con fastidio, esas chicas se estaban imaginando cosas, bueno las dejaría fantasear un poco

–mira se van a besar! Dijo otra de ellas mientras ponía sus manos en su mejilla y daba pequeños saltos

–eso es tan tierno- imitaba otra de ellas ese infantil comportamiento

Beso!? Snape volteo de inmediato a mirar la escena, ciertamente esas chicas estaban dejando volar la imaginación puesto que en esa posición era difícil decir si eso era cierto, aunque si estaban peligrosamente cercas, que estaba pensando? no había descansado bien eso lo hacía imaginar cosas también, un beso era imposible cierto? Potter no sería capaz en su estado o sí?

–ya se están alejando, mm que mal no podremos ver mas

–de seguro buscan un lugar más privado ya saben a que me refiero verdad?

Privado! Eso sí que no, no los iba a dejar solo, ya estaba harto, era suficiente, su cabeza no lo soportaría, miro en todas direcciones, a donde se había metido?

**O-o**

Harry estaba sentado en donde había quedado con Draco, el rubio no lo podía creer, en verdad que había sido puntual, Harry al verle se puso de pie

–que tienes en mente Malfoy?

El rubio sonrió –no pretenderás que nos quedemos en este lugar, hay demasiado público, por aquí deje un trasladador que funciona dentro del castillo, es decir solo podemos movernos dentro

El rubio estaba buscando en e l piso, Harry lo imito, aunque no sabía que estaba buscando, Draco lo miro, Harry estaba a punto de pisarlo, tenía que evitarlo, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo, el moreno casi pierde el equilibrio junto con el rubio ambos usaron el árbol como apoyo

–que haces Malfoy!?

–casi pisas el trasladador, aunque esta posición no me parece tan desagradable- el oji gris sonrió descaradamente

–acabemos con esto, toma la maldita cosa y vámonos de aquí

Draco tomo una piedra del suelo e hizo que Harry la tocara así desapareciendo los dos.

**O-o**

Un ligero mareo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, odiaba usar medios mágicos para viajar aunque no podía negar que eran convenientemente rápidos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una hermosa habitación con decoración muy al estilo slytherin

–de esta habitación pocos tienen conocimiento así que puedes relajarte Potter

–que hacemos aquí?

–pasaras el día conmigo ayudándome con mis deberes o prefieres hacer otras cosas?- esto último lo dijo un tanto seductoramente

–y donde esta ese pergamino- dijo sin rechistar el moreno

Mientras que Severus corría con su reloj en la mano, se detuvo en seco, estaba en la entrada de la habitación, pero que estaba pensando? Con que escusa iba a entrar en esa habitación, además el localizador mostraba otra figura con Harry suponía ese era Draco, pero las dos señales no estaban tan cercas, así que podía estar tranquilo, a esa distancia no podían hacer nada, dio media vuelta se detuvo a medio paso, si todo estaba bien por que no podía irse?

Harry estaba escribiendo en un pergamino sobre las bondades de una planta llamada odisea, tarea que les había dejado la profesora Sprout para entrega en 2 días, por que el rubio se molestaba en hacerla tan pronto?

–Potter?

–que quieres Malfoy?

–estas muy callado, eso es aburrido, acaso no piensas preguntarme nada?

–preguntar? Sobre qué?

–hice parecer esto como una cita, no estás intrigado, molesto o asustado?

–ahora que lo dices, no lo había pensado, pero que importa ya

–entonces, quieres saber mi siguiente deseo?

–ya solo faltan dos, cierto? Si quiero saber- Harry dejo la pluma en la mesa y puso total atención al joven heredero de los Malfoy

Draco se acerco un poco mas –quiero que me beses como si fuera el padre de ese bebe

La mirada de Draco se veía serena, no pareciera que fuese una broma, en verdad era eso lo que quería? Pero por que?

–escuche bien? Quieres un beso?

–sí, un beso en los labios, como si estuvieras enamorado de mi, tienes que ser convincente o de lo contrario lo repetirás

El consejo de Hermione no le estaba siendo de ayuda en ese momento, como podía modificar ese deseo? Maldición! No se le ocurría nada, total, ya que importaba, solo era un tonto beso, no? Que podía pasar, nadie estaba en ese lugar, nadie se iba a enterar cierto?

Harry paso saliva, respiro dos veces para tranquilizarse se acerco al rubio lentamente, aun dudaba un poco si hacerlo o no, toma valor Harry, se dijo a sí mismo y por fin unió sus labios al rubio, en su mente se vino la imagen de Snape, debía ser convincente, entonces imaginaria que ese beso era solo para su querido Severus, Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con una sonrisa soñadora por parte del rubio

–nunca pensé que besaras tan bien, no pudo esperar para tener más, mi último deseo Potter quiero poseerte, quiero que ese cuerpo sea mío

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la impresión, estaba insinuando acaso, tener sexo con él?

–imposible!- dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo

Draco frunció el seño –piénsalo Potter este es el último deseo, has trabajado tan duro para que esto termine, no lo fastidies ahora que estas tan cerca de desacerté de mi o es que quieres que todos se enteren?

–no Malfoy! Te lo suplico pide otra cosa

–no hay otra cosa que quiera mas, o cumples mi deseo o todo Hogwarts sabrá que estas embarazado

–nadie se enterara por que tu no dirás una sola palabra Draco

Los dos voltearon, Snape era quien estaba en ese lugar parecía muy molesto

–tu no puedes detenerme! Aparecerá en primera plana en el diario el profeta!

–te he dicho que no dirás una sola palabra

–no veo en que te afecte, acaso no sería divertido verlo en apuros?

–no pienso compartir a mi hijo con nadie así que cierra la maldita boca o te las veras conmigo!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación –t tu hijo?- Draco miro a los ojos de Severus y después a Harry, que estaba pasando!?

Fue entonces que Harry se doblo del dolor, su estomago dolía demasiado

–no lo puedo creer, en verdad no sabes nada sobre los embarazos entre hombres, has besado a otro hombre, acaso crees que puedes estar de libertino? No lo puedo creer- dijo un tanto abrumado

Draco aun estaba en shock, Snape el otro padre? Eso era imposible cierto?

Snape tomo en sus brazos a Harry y se llevo de la habitación dejando a un perplejo Malfoy sin más explicaciones

–me llevas a la enfermería?

–no hay nada que Madam Pomfrey pueda hacer

–entonces?- Harry se apretó el estomago, en verdad estaba doliendo bastante

–debo arreglar tus errores y evitar que le pase algo a mi hijo

–que quieres decir con eso?

–debo cumplir con mis obligaciones de padre solo eso…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.-** aaaaa me emocione waaaa… no sabía si dejarlo en solo cuando Snape llega y le dice a Draco que él es el otro padre, pero yo quería que acabara de esta forma jajaaj XD!! Aunque no se quedo emociónate creo, corte muy feo la tensión entre esos tres jajaj XD!! Pobre Draco contribuyo con la causa, a eso me refería un beso para el rubio hace que haya una cumplida de Snape je,je… Ni modo que se aguante y sin pócima! siguiente capítulo_ 25.- El verdadero último deseo de Draco_, gracias por leer!


	25. El verdadero ultimo deseo de Draco

**REGRESO A TI**

25.- El verdadero último deseo de Draco

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Snape tomo en sus brazos a Harry y se llevo de la habitación dejando a un perplejo Malfoy sin más explicaciones.

Que acaso estaba soñando? Aunque el mismo Severus se lo había confesado, era difícil de creer, era solo un truco para callarlo? No, su padrino no era de ese tipo de personas, aunque le sorprendió tal precipitación siendo el tan astuto, habría podido callado sin necesidad de confesarse, entonces por que había cometido un error tan grande? Acaso sus sentimientos por Potter no lo dejaban pensar con claridad? Por que estaba mas que claro que lo amaba, después de todo esperaba un bebe, menudo problema en el que se había metido, si hubiese sido otra persona, si no fuese hijo de Severus, bueno antes de decidir nada esperaría a tener una muy buena charla informativa de parte de su padrino.

Mientras tanto Snape caminaba por un oscuro pasillo llevando a un Harry confundido y con un inmenso dolor en el abdomen.

–me llevas a la enfermería?- fue lo único que atino a decir el ojiverde

–no hay nada que Madam Pomfrey pueda hacer- fueron las secas palabras del mayor

–entonces?- Harry se apretó el estomago, en verdad estaba doliendo bastante

–debo arreglar tus errores y evitar que le pase algo a mi hijo- dijo fríamente

–que quieres decir con eso?- dicho de esa manera parecía muy molesto

–debo cumplir con mis obligaciones de padre solo eso, fuiste muy descuidado

–pero no entiendo- trato de ahogar un gemido

–un bebe se crea del amor entre dos hombres, la mezcla de sus magias hacen que ese producto se desarrolle en armonía, si tu besas a otro mago se mezcla una magia extraña, por consecuencia ocurren problemas, esto aun tiene arreglo pero si hubieses accedido a las demandas de Draco lo habrías perdido entiendes ahora? Como puedes ser tan estúpido, no has leído nada sobre los embarazos entre hombres cierto!?- dijo esto último sonando aun más molesto de lo que ya aparentaba

–pero y si todos se enteraban? No quiero que tenga mas problemas por mi culpa

Las facciones del hombre se suavizaron un poco –entiendes que este ahora es un asunto de dos, debiste pedir mi ayuda

–y después de lo que me dijo cree que puedo presentarme frente a usted y pedir su ayuda?

Snape se detuvo, la pared se comenzó a mover dejando pasar a otra habitación escondida, entro y deposito a Harry suavemente sobre una cama, este de inmediato se encogió del dolor

–digamos que en esta ocasión nadie tiene la culpa, ahora es importante arreglar este problema, así que pido de toda su cooperación Potter

–cooperación? Apenas si me puedo mover!

Snape giro los ojos un poco exasperado –en verdad que no sabes nada sobre los embarazos masculinos!

Severus se acerco a Harry, había una cosa que no cuadraba, estaba seguro que Draco si sabía acerca de ese tema, por que le pidió a Harry aquello sabiendo de su estado, por que no podía usar esa patética escusa de no se nada, ya que todo el embrollo se había suscitado por tener ese conocimiento.

Se acerco un poco mas a Harry, lo tomo del rostro para tener un mejor acceso a sus labios, ligeramente los rozo con los suyos, Harry se movió involuntariamente a causa del dolor, el mayor tendría que ser un poco mas rápido

–te dije que cooperaras

Que se creía!!? Que acaso no veía en el estado en el que se encontraba? –hago lo que puedo uggg- intentaba aguantar el dolor

–entonces tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas- una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del pocionista quien en un rápido movimiento atrapo los labios de Harry en un violento beso, el cual poco a poco se iba tornando mas suave y delicado, el ojiverde estaba mas que sorprendido por la acción de Severus, no iba a poner resistencia, pero si el dolor no le permitía, entonces que podía hacer?

Dolor? Poco a poco este iba disminuyendo, conforme el beso duraba, el beso termino junto con el dolor, parpadeo un par de veces, eso era lo que necesitaba? El alboroto de un beso se resolvía con otro beso? Entonces súbitamente una punzada en su cabeza, se dejo caer en la cama mientras tomaba con sus manos la cabeza, cerros sus ojos, ese dolor era tan fuerte como el que había sentido en su estomago.

–bien parece que se ha movido, mientras no afecte a mi hijo estará bien, pero no puedo dejarlo así, si regresa no se que pueda pasar

Severus comenzó a desvestir a Harry bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior del menor, las mejillas de Harry se pusieron rojas, eso era vergonzoso, que iba a hacer Severus, la verdad era que no podía pensar en nada, parecía que su cabeza estaba siendo partida por un martillo.

Los largos dedos del pocionista se habían apoderado de su estomago, subían lentamente apartando la ropa, mientras que una húmeda lengua se arremolinaba en su ombligo, bajaba lentamente besando cada espacio de piel que se cruzaba en su camino, tomo con sus manos el miembros de Harry y lo introdujo en su boca, devorándolo como si de un caramelo se tratase, el ojiverde presiono con mas fuerza su cabeza, el dolor era mas intenso, aunque podía percibir su cuerpo totalmente excitado, era un sentimiento extraño, cada toque de ese hombre era como si quemara…

Severus aumentaba la succión en el miembro, mientras paseaba sus manos entre las cadera y glúteos, hasta que probo la esencia del menor comiéndola tratando de no ensuciar, limpio sus labios con la manga de su túnica, volteo a ver el estado de Harry, el chico tapaba sus ojos con su brazo, su respiración agitada, podía ver como su pecho se elevaba y descendía mas rápido de lo normal, se quedo muy serio por un instante, entonces frunció el seño

–no fue suficiente, no hay mas opción

Se quito la túnica, desabrocho los botones de su camisa y de su pantalón

Tomo el brazo de Harry retirándolo, Harry estaba un poco desorientado, el dolor acababa de desaparecer, estaba recuperándose tratando de normalizar su respiración cuando Snape se había abalanzado sobre él, desgarrando lo que le quedaba de ropa, besándolo en los labios furiosamente, desesperadamente?

Bajo a su cuello, deslizando su lengua por su pecho, eso era demasiado placentero, ya no quemaba a pesar de sentir tanto calor, era delicioso recibir las caricias del padre de su hijo, aunque sabía que estas no eran por amor, si no más bien por obligación, no le importaba, mientras pudiera estar con Severus, si podía estar con él aceptaría lo que fuera.

Severus separo las piernas de Harry, sentía que ardía, debía acabar con aquello antes de perder la razón, sujeto con sus manos el joven cuerpo acercándolo acomodo su miembro para que el oji verde se sentara sobre él, introduciéndolo en su entrada lentamente el Gryffindor cerró sus ojos con fuerzas mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Severus, cada movimiento le hacía emitir un gemido que resonaba en la oreja del mayor, como podía ignorar tal estimulo, aumento las embestidas con forme reaccionaba el cuerpo de Harry

–aahhh si, mas, ahhh Severus

Por qué esa voz tenía que sonar tan endemoniadamente sexy!? Solo tenía deseos de seguir escuchándola mas y mas, tumbo a Harry en la cama mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas, podía sentir ese sudoroso cuerpo estremecerse y escuchar esa voz que lo encendía mas con cada placentero gemido…

Harry abrió los ojos, pestañeo un par de veces, se sentó en la cama, la sabana resbalo dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto, entonces lo recordó, todo lo que había pasado hacia solo unas horas, volteo al otro lado de la cama y en ese lugar con un apacible rostro se encontraba Snape durmiendo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sabía que había dicho que aguantaría aquello, pero era mas fácil decirlo en el momento del placer que al termino de el, estar en esa situación, mirando a Severus después de que este cumpliera con sus ¨obligaciones¨ era un tanto doloroso, por lo pronto lo mejor era abandonar antes de que despertara, aun sentía que no podría mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado, después de todo ahora eran maestro y estudiante.

Toco la mesita que estaba al lado para encontrar sus lentes, al instante se los coloco, miro por todo el piso tratando de encontrar su ropa, sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar la voz de Severus

–tu tiempo se acabo

–de, de que me habla?

Snape giro los ojos mientras emitía un pequeño bufido –el plazo que pediste Potter, ahora quiero respuestas

–no creo que pueda hablar en estas condiciones por lo menos deja que me vista

–bien apresúrate- el pocionista se acomodo en la cama

Harry se quedo muy quieto –que no piensa vestirse usted también?

–yo estoy bien, además solo vamos a hablar

–hay algún otro cuarto aquí donde pueda cambiarme?

–solo vístase Potter!

Harry se encogió y se cubrió mas con la sabana –no puedo hacerlo si me está mirando

Severus sonrió levemente mientras recordaba algunas veces en las que compartió con Henry, al momento de vestirse, siempre se quedaba muy inquieto y le pedía que no lo viera, él, le juraba que no estaba mirando, pero no era cierto, el cuerpo de Henry era hermoso, y le agradaba verlo, pero terminaba siendo descubierto por Henry, recordaba sus palabras ¨no creas que no se que me miras, puedo sentirlo, no hagas trampa!¨ en verdad…

–en ese aspecto no has cambiado cierto?

Harry volteo a ver al mayor curioso –que quiere decir?

Severus aclaro su garganta, había pensado en voz alta –no le veo el problema después del sexo, es natural no? Además no es como si te fuera a atacar de nuevo

Harry se sonrojo un poco, se acerco a su pantalón jalando la sabana, descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo del pocionista

–Harry la sabana!!

Instintivamente Harry volteo encontrándose con una cómica escena, un Snape avergonzado tapándose con la almohada, al menos sus partes nobles, no solo eso también le había llamado por su nombre

–no dijo que era natural después del sexo? Intentaba sonar burlón

–cállese Potter y regréseme la sabana

El ojiverse se había quedado muy serio, de nuevo le llamaba por el apellido, pero que esperaba? Su tiempo ya había pasado y lo único que los unía era su bebe, sintió un enorme deseo de llorar, pero no lo haría, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar todo, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo

–pregunte lo que desee

Snape se quedo muy serio, en esos tres días había estado pensando en las mejores preguntas, pero en ese momento su mente se había puesto en blanco –quiero escuchar todo desde el principio…

Harry le conto su extraño viaje al pasado, la ayuda que había recibido de Albus y todo lo que había pasado antes de que se conocieran

Snape se quedo muy pensativo –como es que Albus no lo recuerda?

Harry negó con la cabeza –eso también es un misterio para mí

–por que lo hizo Potter?

Harry elevo una ceja –hacer qué? Yo no viaje en el tiempo por voluntad

–si sabía que no podía alterar el tiempo, si sabía que no le era permitido, por que…?

–eso también, no era que yo lo planeara- Harry miro la cara del Slytherin, estaba demasiado seria, incluso para ser Snape, le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar –pero si mal no recuerdo el profesor Dumbledore me puso a tu cuidado incluso sabiendo que el mismo había inventado esa historia de que estaba ciego- después de esas últimas palabras todo se sumió en un terrible silencio, estaba decidido a no decir cosas de mas, solo contestaría lo más breve las preguntas de Snape, así que esperaba fuera todo –entiendo lo del engaño, pero no has contestado del todo mi pregunta

Harry volteo a verlo –no entiendo, puede ser mas especifico con su pregunta?

–por que dejo que hubiera algo entre nosotros?

Harry frunció el seño –al principio intentaba ser frio, pero todo fue por su culpa, ese era su plan no? Conquista al chico nuevo, cree que pude hacer mucho con eso? Usted fue demasiado insistente, enamorarme fue inevitable para mi-

Harry se sorprendió de sus palabras mientras tapaba su boca con las manos, el mismo Snape no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era todo necesitaba salir de ese lugar, se fue directo a la salida, ya no podría contestar una sola pregunta mas, se detuvo en la entrada, sintió que de pronto la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaban, se dejo caer en el suelo un ligero piquete, bastante soportable, y después ya podía mover sus pies de nuevo, que había pasado?

Sintió la mano de Snape tomándolo de la muñeca, estaba completamente vestido

–a que hora se ha vestido?

–no olvide que es un mago señor Potter, ahora debemos ver a Madam Pomfrey

**O-o**

Madam Pomfrey se llevo a Harry para hacerle una revisión completa, tomaría un poco de tiempo así que el pocionista decidió ir a aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Draco, se lo había encontrado en un pasillo, lo hizo entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones secretas del castillo, de esa manera no se preocuparía por que alguien más se enterara de su secreto

–por que lo hiciste Draco?

Draco se quedo muy serio –no pensé que eso fuera a pasar, lo siento

–eso es una escusa tonta, sabías del estado de Potter y aun así lo hiciste

–la verdad es que solo le pediría un beso, pero… se quedo muy pensativo –como es que ese bebe es tuyo Severus!?

El mayor frunció el seño –esa es una larga historia que no está a discusión en este momento!

Draco se cruzo de brazos –está bien, ese beso realmente fue estupendo, fue más de lo que esperaba, creo que me deje llevar por el momento y por eso le pedí lo segundo

–pero si con lo primero era más que suficiente!

–no debió pasar nada, después de todo Potter no tenía que aceptar ese beso en su totalidad, no creo que sea tan tonto

–no sabes nada de Potter, no tienes idea de nada, Potter es demasiado puro y sincero en estas cuestiones y también el hecho de que no sabe nada sobre embarazos masculinos

–estás diciendo que acepto el beso? Eso explica por que fue tan bueno

–Draco! Estas escuchando? Esto es serio, solo te contare lo necesario.

**O-o**

Dumbledore estaba junto a Harry cuando Severus hizo su aparición

–Hablaba con Harry sobre lo que paso hace mucho tiempo y llegue a una conclusión- dijo sonriente el anciano director

–y cual es esa conclusión?

–que me auto hechice para olvidarlo todo

Snape elevo una ceja –que fue lo que dijo Madam Pomfrey?

En ese momento llego la mujer –este embarazo es un poco más delicado de lo que pensé, requerirá mas por parte del otro padre

–a que se refiere?- pregunto Severus

Albus sonrió amablemente –que Harry necesitara mas contacto

El rostro de Snape se puso pálido –contacto?

Los dos afirmaban con la cabeza

–que clase de contacto? Pregunto Harry

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo –uno continuo por supuesto- dijo divertido

–puede ser mas especifico? Dijo el ojiverde antes de sacar conclusiones

–supongo que con una hora a la semana será suficiente por ahora, solo deben estar en contacto físico

–como tomarse las manos? Pregunto dirigiéndose a Madam Pomfrey

–solo debe haber contacto piel con piel por una hora seguida si se interrumpe aunque sea un segundo no servirá y deberá reiniciar, tomarse de las manos es una buena opción para no perder la conexión

Pareciera que Dumbledore hiciera puchero, al menos eso le pareció a Harry, el mayor se puso de pie –supongo que bastara, pero puede modificarse- sus ojos brillaron –hay que arreglar esa hora semanal Severus te lo encargo- dijo con una sonrisita.

Los mayores dejaron descansar a Harry un momento, un joven se acerco a la cama de Harry

–Malfoy!

Draco sonrió forzadamente –escucha Potter e venido a decirte mi último deseo

–acaso…!

El rubio lo interrumpió –si quieres concederlo, eso lo decidirás tu, de todos modos no pienso revelar el secreto, pero al menos escucha mi deseo

–esta bien escucho

–solo quiero que me perdones, lo siento no debí portarme de esa manera

Harry estaba asombrado acaso Malfoy se estaba disculpando?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

Nota.- Por fiiinnn insisto esas escenitas triple x me son difíciles, no cabe duda que es mejor leerlas que hacerlas jajaaj XD!! Y creo que es inevitable que el próximo capitulo se llame ¨una hora por semana¨ creo que le daré gusto a Albus y hare mas grande la agonía de Severus jajaja aunque no se si sea agonía, mmm… Albus le jugara una buena broma a Snape je,je.. de pensarla me da risa je,je… gracias por leer!


	26. Una hora a la semana

**REGRESO A TI**

26.- Una hora a la semana

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Los mayores dejaron descansar a Harry un momento, estaban sumergidos en sus propios asuntos, sin notar la presencia de un joven, este al ver despejado el lugar se aventuro y se acerco a la cama de Harry

Harry había decidido dormir un poco, pero la posición en la que se encontraba no era del todo cómoda, imaginaba que ninguna lo era, nunca le había parecido cómodo permanecer en la enfermería, al girarse abrió sus ojos entonces…

–Malfoy!

Draco sonrió forzadamente –escucha Potter eh venido a decirte mi último deseo

–acaso…!

El rubio lo interrumpió, la expresión del oji verde era más de confusión que de enojo, la voz del rubio se escuchaba fuerte y clara

–si quieres concederlo, eso lo decidirás tu, de todos modos no pienso revelar el secreto, pero al menos escucha mi deseo

–esta bien escucho

Malfoy se quedo por un instante muy serio, apretó los puños, lo que había hecho no tenia perdón, no sabía lo que en realidad pasaba, aunque esa no era una escusa, el daño ya estaba hecho y solo quedaba algo que hacer, si en verdad quería enmendar su error debía empezar de esa manera

–solo quiero que me perdones, lo siento no debí portarme de esa manera

Harry estaba asombrado acaso Malfoy se estaba disculpando? –escuche bien? No de seguro estoy soñando verdad?

Harry tomo la sabana y se dio media vuelta simulando estar dormido

Draco se quedo estático, frunció el seño, si fuese una caricatura seguramente se notaria una vena en su frente o una gota resbalar por su cabeza, aun no lo sabía puesto que su estado de confusión era tal que solo atino a tomar la sabana despojándolo de ella, Harry se encogió

–no es un sueño!! Es la primera vez en mi vida que me disculpo y tu me ignoras!!

El moreno volteo –eso suena mas al Malfoy que yo conozco- una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

El rubio no lo podía creer, que se suponía que significaba ese gesto? Ciertamente Potter era difícil de entender, iba a decir algo, tenía que saber el significado de esa sonrisa, entonces la voz del Gryffindor se escucho

–no puedo perdonarte solo así

Eso lo podía imaginar, no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente, aun así era mejor que nada, por lo menos ya no sentía tanto peso en sus hombros

–tendrás que ganarte mi perdón

Harry se giro y sentó en la cama mientras lo miraba sin parpadear

El rubio apretó la mandíbula y la sabana que aun permanecía atrapada en su mano, estiro el brazo y le ofreció la tela, Harry la acepto con una sonrisa bostezo y volvió a recostarse

–no olvides tus palabras Potter hare que me perdones

**O-o**

A Harry le habían explicado que tenía que pasar una hora a la semana con Severus sin permitirle replica alguna, claro que él no se iba a oponer a eso, no tenia por que, sobre todo si era por el bien de su bebe, pero se sentía inseguro tenía un poco de nervios, ya que se encontraba a ciegas no le habían dado mucha información al respecto, como por ejemplo, que pasaría en esa hora, ya tenía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Snape, que haría en una hora? Estaba tan preocupado que había llegado demasiado temprano al lugar de encuentro, miro a su alrededor, reconocería el terreno así podría imaginar un poco lo que vendría.

Había un sofá grande y uno pequeño, así como una mesita, en ese lugar podían tomar té con galletas, siguió explorando con la mirada, se detuvo por un instante, una cama lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, en ese lugar podían, NOOO!! Sintió su rostro enrojecer, fue al sofá pequeño y se sentó a esperar, lo mejor era que el propio Severus le dijera que pasaría.

–Potter…

La varonil voz de su profesor se escuchaba

–despierta Potter!

Harry abrió los ojos, en que momento se había quedado dormido? Levanto un poco las gafas para tallar su ojo izquierdo, observaba como su oscuro profesor se acercaba a la cama

–ven aquí Potter

Harry se quedo estático por un segundo, a la cama!? No era como si no lo hubieran hecho ya en dos ocasiones, claro que en aquellas ocasiones habían sido una especie de emergencia, pero en ese momento se encontraba bien, suponía que no pasaría nada de aquello o se había equivocado?

–escucha Potter necesito que vuelvas a dormir

Harry elevo una ceja –perdón? – estaría una hora dormido, en ese caso mejor se iba a su cama, eso no tenía sentido alguno

–apresúrate Potter

–no entiendo profesor, por que quiere que me duerma en este lugar?

–el objetivo de esta hora es que haya una transferencia de magia, tomaras mi mano, pero necesito que duermas mientras lo haces

Harry estaba más confuso que al principio

–no preguntes solo tienes que hacer lo que digo!

Eso ultimo había sonado demasiado autoritario, tanto que por inercia se había movido recostándose en la cama con movimientos que asemejaban a un robot, se había quedo inmóvil, Snape tomo una de las almohadas y la coloco en el respaldo de la cama se recostó quedando medio sentado

–dame tu mano

Harry solo acerco la mano deslizándola por la cama, trago saliva al sentir el tibio contacto de la otra mano, volteo su cabeza evitando mirar al hombre, le había pedido dormir pero estaba tan nervioso que no creía ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, y si solo fingía estar dormido? Cerro sus ojos, aun cuando estuvo con Severus como Henry en pocas oportunidades pudieron permanecer de esa manera, tomados de la mano, comenzó a relajarse tanto que sin notarlo se durmió, Snape volteo en ese momento, la mano de Harry dejo de apretar la suya, por fin se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera se había quitado las gafas, aun seguía siendo un niño, recordaba que como Henry tampoco lo hacía, sonrió al recordar, saco su varita con su mano libre e invoco unos pergaminos, a decir verdad eran unos ensayos que había dejado de tarea, los leería mientras se cumplía la hora.

Ya estaba en el decimo reporte, como siempre un reporte más malo que el otro y pensaba que Longbotton era pésimo en pociones, esos nuevos estudiantes parecían querer hacerle la competencia, miro el reloj mágico que había colocado, solo un cuarto de hora para terminar con la transferencia de esa semana, un apretón por parte de Harry lo hizo voltear a verlo, el chico estaba sudando un y se revolvía un poco, su respiración se estaba entrecortando, Snape frunció el seño mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado poco antes de llegar a esa habitación…

_[Flash Back]_

Snape se dirigía al lugar de encuentro un pasillo mas y estaría en ese lugar, claro que no le iba a ser tan sencillo, ese vejete estaba esperándolo se detuvo por un segundo

–ocurre algo Albus?- trato de sonar neutro, aunque la verdad su situación no era la más cómoda, temía que ese viejo chiflado le dijera que las reglas cambiaban

–disculpa Severus es solo que recordé algo

–y no puedes esperar?

Albus negó muy seriamente –es imperativo hacerte esta pregunta

El moreno gruño –entonces? Tengo prisa y lo sabes

–Potter no irá a ningún lado no te preocupes por eso Severus

–no quiero sonar impaciente, pero la pregunta Albus, que paso con aquello de imperativo?

El profesor se quedo sopesando la mejor manera de formular su pregunta –dime Severus Poppy te dijo como saber si la transferencia estaba siendo efectiva?

–que quieres decir con eso de efectividad?

Los ojos de Albus brillaron –si, recuerda que lo hablamos, por ahora es una hora a la semana y solo tomados de la mano pero de no ser suficiente pues, habría que tomar otras medidas no?

–si lo comentaste, que con eso?

–necesito que como padre de ese niños te enteres de si está dando resultado o no la transferencia

–y supongo que me dirás ahora como saberlo cierto?

–bueno eso solo si Poppy no te lo comento

Otro gruñido por parte del moreno, por que no pregunto a la mujer, estaba tan alterado por la situación que no pudo pensar con claridad, ahora tendría que creer en ese chiflado

–está claro que no lo se

–es muy sencillo, solo pídele al señor Potter que se duerma mientras sujeta tu mano

–eso es todo? Por que no puedo creerte- el oscuro profesor entrecerró sus ojos

Albus afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza –lo notaras de inmediato, al momento de la transferencia el cuerpo de Harry debe de permaneces en total calma, nada debe incomodarlo, si llegara a tener pesadillas significa que no está funcionando, pero…

El mayor se quedo muy serio

–pero? Pregunto el pocionista, ese pero ya no le estaba gustando

Dumbledore acaricio su barba por unos instantes –no se en que puedan afectar las pesadillas al bebe, lo entiendes?

–entonces no hay que permitir que se duerma, no voy a arriesgar a mi hijo

Albus se dio media vuelta –pero si no lo haces puede ser peor, ya que si la transferencia no es efectiva

Severus descompuso el rostro, ese maldito sabia como molestarlo! Pero no le iba a dar el gusto –está bien ya entendí, no hay otro camino- intento sonar indiferente aunque por dentro estaba más que perturbado, después de todo lo había colocado entre la espada y la pared

–suerte mi querido amigo- Albus comenzó a alejarse

_[Fin Flash Back]_

Maldición estaba teniendo pesadillas! Soltó la mano de Potter y comenzó a moverlo, primero tenía que despertarlo, detener los estragos de ese mal sueño, Harry abrió sus ojos un tanto adormilado, su cara se puso roja al ver el rostro de Severus tan cercas del propio

–vamos desvístete Potter!

Había escuchado bien? Miro a su profesor quien se veía un tanto preocupado apurado por desvestirse el también, se quedo en pantalones

–que esperas!? Quieres que lo haga por ti!?

Movido por el miedo de inmediato se desvisto quedando igual que Severus solo con sus pantalones

–apresúrate, necesito que duermas sobre mi pecho

–podría saber al menos que esta pasando?

–estabas soñando cierto? La transferencia no es adecuada hay que ampliar la superficie para hacerla efectiva

Harry se recostó en ese cuerpo, aunque ese cuerpo había sido modificado por los años se sentía de la misma manera, se encontraba de lo más cómodo, aunque habría notado lo que estaba soñando? Eso ya no importaba, solo tenía que dormir cierto? Cerro sus ojos de nuevo y Severus hizo funcionar el reloj de nuevo, se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos mientras se tranquilizaba, y ahora que se suponía que haría en esa hora, en esa posición le sería muy difícil ponerse a corregir ensayos, que iba a hacer, solo observar a Potter hasta que la hora concluyera?

**O-o**

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, como la estarían pasando esos dos? cuando faltaban 14 min para terminar la transferencia el reloj se volvió a modificar regresando a la hora completa, recordó las últimas palabras que cruzo con Severus ¨suerte mi querido amigo¨ después de eso comenzó a alejarse, no pudo darle la cara puesto que estaba seguro que se reiría si veía el rostro de severus, lo había pensado muy bien había preguntado a Madam Pomfrey si le había dicho a Snape como saber si la transferencia era adecuada, ella puso cara de susto y negó haberle explicado, eso le dio una muy buena idea, ofreciéndose para que Severus pudiese informar al otro padre, claro ella no sabía que Severus era el otro padre, solo sabía que él era el encargado de contactar al otro padre, solo eso.

Ahora que también por la impaciencia del hombre había olvidado comentarle como saber si era adecuada, la ausencia de sueño no significaba nada, si no estaba resultando tendría pesadillas eso era cierto, pero si era adecuada entonces Harry tendría otro tipo de sueños, ese detalle se le había escapado, para otra ocasión se lo contaría, unas risitas escaparon de su boca, mañana pediría un reporte completo de lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo el por que de repetir la transferencia.

**O-o**

Ya tenía catorce minutos el cuerpo de Harry había permanecido intacto, podía sentir la tranquila respiración del muchacho sobre su pecho, así como esa suave piel sobre la suya, la fragancia que escapaba de su cabello era imposible no olerla, no podía! Severus quita esos pervertidos pensamientos de tu mente, se decía una y otra vez, en su actual posición podía hacer lo que quisiera y el otro no iba a negarse, pero eso era abusar de su poder, no podía, simplemente no podía hacer eso, aunque no fuera reprendido ni rechazado, eso no estaba bien, pero y si las pesadillas aparecían de nuevo? No quería que dañara en lo mas mínimo a su hijo, pero entonces como sabría que estaba correcta la transferencia? Volteo al reloj, quince minutos, esa pelea interna había durado un solo minuto! Mentira!

El tiempo restante le iba parecer una eternidad de eso estaba seguro, la mano de Harry comenzó a deslizarse por su pecho el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a humedecerse por el sudor, de nuevo estaba soñando! Otra pesadilla!?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.-** Ñyaaa la verdad que no sabía en que dejar este capítulo cuando llegue a esta parte mire el número de páginas y pensé tengo que dejar algo para el próximo capitulo jajaaj XD!! A que si les gusto la bromita de Albus, yo me moría de la risa el solo pensarla, adoro que Severus esté en esta agonía jeje… no quiero saber que cara pondrá cuando se entere del engaño jajaaj XD!! próximo capítulo 27.-Crueles palabras escuchadas gracias por leer mi fic son unos soles!!


	27. 27 Crueles palabras escuchadas

**REGRESO A TI**

27.- Crueles palabras escuchadas

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

El tiempo restante le iba parecer una eternidad de eso estaba seguro, sin que ocupar su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, la respiración del joven le hacia una suave caricia en su piel, sumando la tibieza de su cuerpo, como podría cualquiera estar en esa posición y no hacer nada!? Claro que él no era como los otros, tenía autocontrol y era un adulto responsable, por Merlín era un ex mortifago consagrado, pudo engañar al mismísimo Voldemort en varias ocasiones, también podía con eso, iba a esperar a que el tiempo acabase para poder ir tranquilo a terminar sus deberes, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, cerro sus ojos un tanto agotado y resignado, fue cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a deslizarse por su pecho el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a humedecerse por el sudor, de nuevo estaba soñando! Otra pesadilla!?

Eso simplemente no le podía estar pasando a él, que se suponía que iba a hacer? Tal vez debía hablar con Albus, aunque en si sabía cual sería la respuesta, a final de cuentas no iba a necesitar de una mentira, en verdad tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otra salida, todo por el bien de su hijo…

**O-o**

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su oficina cuando una lechuza salía de su chimenea, eso era extraño, el ave se paro en su escritorio, miro que en su pata tenía una carta, tomo el sobre con un poco de curiosidad, iba dirigida a él pero, quien la enviaba?

De inmediato averiguo su contenido, se quedo muy pensativo al terminar de leer, se puso de pie de inmediato, dio un paso y se detuvo, estaba dudando, si que lo estaba, después de todo quería saber que había pasado con aquella parejita después de su maravilloso plan, pero también lo que la carta decía era muy importante, que podía hacer? Dio un suspiro, no había alternativa si deseaba ambos objetivo tendría que aguardar por lo de Harry y Severus.

Tomo una pluma y escribió en un pergamino, con un movimiento de su varita hizo que este flotara alejándose de la oficina por la entrada, por ahora se lo dejaría todo a Minerva.

**O-o**

Harry había hecho caso a lo que Snape le había pedido había cerrado sus ojos, fingiría dormir pero al final había terminado por ceder, todo se había vuelto oscuridad, de nuevo estaba en ese lugar, aquel donde se había perdido, ese mismo camino por el que había llegado al pasado, una sonrisa se formo en su mente, acaso iba a poder regresar con Severus? Su Severus el que se encontraba en otra época? Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar, una cegadora luz le hizo cerrar sus ojos mas no detener sus pasos, una sombra dibujada en tanta luz hizo que disminuyera la velocidad.

Jamás podría confundir esa silueta, la luz se disperso, pudo ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, un bosque, ese lugar, en ese lugar Dumbledore había abierto la puerta para regresarlo a su mundo, y ahora, miro a la figura frente a él, había lagrimas en sus ojos sin embargo no se veía triste, una enorme sonrisa como nunca se dibujaba en su rostro, corrió a abrazarlo, fuertemente se aferraba a su cuerpo

–temí perderte, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, nunca, no me dejes

Harry lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo –no lo hare

La joven cara de Snape estaba frente a la suya –prométemelo!

–si algo así llegara a pasar seguro que regresare, yo volveré a tu lado de alguna forma, por que hay algo que nos une

Severus coloco su mano en el estomago de Harry de manera cariñosa, el ojiverde tomo la mano y la puso en su pecho, mientras un confundido Snape lo observaba

–eso solo es una prueba, lo que en verdad nos une es el amor, Severus tu me amas?

El mayor afirmo con su cabeza –por supuesto, te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, por eso quiero estar siempre contigo

–entonces de seguro que así será- dijo muy feliz Harry Potter mientras su pareja lo acercaba a sus labios, poco a poco todo comenzó a ser más intenso y cuando estaba en la mejor parte, fue entonces que la realidad lo había golpeado, el pocionista lo había despertado y sin saber lo que ocurría una nueva orden le fue dada y tuvo que retirar parte de sus ropas y recostarse sobre Severus, no que esa idea le desagradara del todo, solo no sabía por qué y de nuevo había cerrado sus ojos, esperanzado de volver a ese maravilloso sueño donde compartía de manera tan intima su amor con Severus.

No podía haber un mejor día, una hora completa con Snape primero tomados de la mano, después tocando piel con piel y ahora teniendo ese mismo dulce sueño otra vez.

Las manos de Severus se deslizaban hábilmente por sus piernas, mientras su boca paseaba libremente por su cuello, estaba demasiado excitado, cada roce en su piel por ese hombre lo volvía loco, como un sueño podía sentirse tan bien?

Rodeo con sus piernas el cuerpo de Snape para darle mayor acceso, podía sentir a ese hombre dentro de sí en cada movimiento, la rápida respiración golpeando en su oído mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la anchura de su espalda un sonido, se formaba una palabra, intento concentrarse aunque era difícil en ese momento, como no serlo por Merlín!!

Los movimientos aumentaban, acaso pronto terminaría? Y al despertar llegaría la decepción? No quería, pero su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, fue cuando entendió ese sonido

–Harry…

Susurraba su nombre, no el de Henry, entonces no era un sueño! Miro de reojo, la piel joven ya no estaba, ese era el profesor Snape, como?

Un rápido movimiento de las caderas de Snape le hizo poner la mente en blanco, eso ya no importaba, como había terminado en esa situación era desconocida, aun así estaba feliz de que Severus no lo llamara con el nombre de Henry.

Unas verdes esmeraldas se asomaban a la penumbra de la habitación, trato de recordar donde y por que de lo sucedido, una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, después de lo que había pasado, el ser llamado por su nombre en ese momento, no podía equivocarse, Severus seguía amándolo, aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, esperaría paciente hasta que ese momento llegara.

**O-o**

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba frente al pocionista, el seño fruncido del serio hombre le daba un aspecto aterrador

–como que se fue!?

La profesora de transformaciones lo miro con indiferencia –así como lo he dicho

–pero a donde?

La mujer mostro un pedazo de pergamino –apareció en mi cuarto, esta firmado por Albus

El moreno le arrebato el papel a regañadientes

_¨Mi querida Minerva surgió algo importante y me veo en la necesidad de abandonar el colegio, solo será por unos días te encargo a los estudiantes, dile a Severus que espero un reporte sin falta a mi regreso_

_Albus.¨_

El sonido del papel arrugándose mientras se encogía en la mano del ex mortifago –típico de él, cuando se le necesita no esta

–de que reporte habla? Pregunto curiosa la encargada de Gryffindor

Snape la miro glaciarmente –ese reporte es solo para el director

Un bufido por parte de Minerva quien se dio media vuelta y salió molesta del salón.

**O-o**

Esa semana había transcurrido demasiado tranquila para el gusto del jefe de la casa de Slytherin, a Dumbledore se lo había tragado la tierra, nadie sabía su localización, ni esos del ministerio de magia, unos cuantos Aurores le buscaron sin mucho éxito a pesar de que les advirtió que era una misión imposible, además el dijo que aparecería, de nuevo debía asistir para cubrir esa hora de transferencia con Potter, bufo levemente, había dicho que regresaría a tiempo, pero al parecer no pudo conseguirlo, se puso de pie un tanto nervioso, no tenía más cumplir con sus deberes, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la persona que gestaba a su hijo.

Ya se encontraba cerca del lugar un viejo rostro aliviado apareció ante el

–Mi querido Severus pensé que no lo lograría

El moreno frunció el seño –en estos momentos iba a mi encuentro con Potter

–bien, bien, pero antes debo preguntar

El oscuro profesor se cruzo de brazos –tendrá que ser rápido

Dumbledore sonreía encantadoramente –pos supuesto, mi querido amigo, solo dime que paso la semana pasada? Alguna pesadilla?

Snape se quedo muy serio, miraba con detenimiento al anciano director, no sabía por que pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle –parece que la transferencia era ineficaz

Albus se quedo pensativo mientras masajeaba su platinada barba –ya veo, y que fue lo que hiciste?

–amplié la superficie de contacto- contesto secamente

–a que te refieres con eso?- Dijo muy interesado, al parecer estaba llegando a la parte de la conversación que realmente le interesaba

–permití que hubiera más contacto, recostándolo sobre mi pecho

–ya veo, y con eso fue suficiente?

Snape se entrecerró los ojos, sentía como si el vejete se estuviera divirtiéndose haciéndole esas pregunta –no- fue la simple respuesta

–dices que no, como lo solucionaste?

–pues paso lo que tenía que pasar- el pocionista ya se estaba colmando la paciencia

–le preguntaste?- los ojos del director brillaron

–preguntar? Que cosa? Dijo confundido el slytherin

–si habían sido pesadillas por supuesto, le preguntaste a Harry?

Harry caminaba por el pasillo, se sentía como en las nubes, a caso se repetiría lo de la vez pasada, aunque se conformaba con escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Severus, escucho unas voces y de inmediato se oculto, se asomo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, Dumbledore y Severus estaban charlando, no había peligro, cierto no había visto a Dumbledore y toda la semana lo mejor sería ir a saludar, el ser nombrado en la conversación le hizo regresar a su escondite

–no, lo di por hecho solo por su reacción- se escucho la voz de Snape

–vaya tenía tanta prisa que olvide decirte que si era exitosa serían de otro tipo, me entiendes Severus? Supongo que con solo ver su reacción seria difícil de saber

La furia del ex mortifago estaba creciendo rápidamente –me estas diciendo que tuve relaciones con Potter sin necesidad!

–puede ser una posibilidad- contesto divertido

–tienes alguna idea acaso de lo difícil que es esto para mi? Si esto no fuera mi responsabilidad, pero esto es mi culpa por no preguntarle a madame Pomfrey

–dices que la única razón para intimar con Harry es por responsabilidad?

–por supuesto, acaso habría otra razón? Son mis errores y mi hijo no tiene que pagar por las tonterías que hice en el pasado, no huiré de mis obligaciones

Harry tapo su boca son su mano derecha mientras se pegaba a la pared, tonterías? El amor que había nacido entre ellos en esa época ahora se había convertido en una tontería de su pasado? Eso era él? Un error pasado.

Y que quería decir con eso de obligación, uno no hace ese tipo de cosas solo por obligación o si? Entonces todo era una mentira, los besos, las caricias, el sonido de su nombre, ya no había tal cosa llamada amor, solo lo que él había dicho, obligación…

Harry salió corriendo del lugar, necesitaba estar a solas, no quería que lo vieran llorar, comenzó a correr sin rumbo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolables.

Mientras la plática de los mayores continuaba sin siquiera imaginar lo que Harry había escuchado.

Dumbledore miro inquisidora mente a Snape –me vas a decir que no sentiste el mas mínimo deseo por hacerlo?

Severus volteo la mirada –te lo he dicho, la respuesta es no, por obligación y si me permites esa misma obligación me hace marcharme

El director lo detuvo del brazo –deberías ser mas sincero contigo mismo, te hare una última pregunta, en verdad no sientes nada por Harry?

Severus se libero de manera brusca iba a contestar a aquello, pero las manos de Albus indicándole calmarse lo hicieron detenerse –no me contestes a mi, si no a ti- se dio media vuelta –suerte con esta hora mi querido amigo- el director se marchaba dejando a un furioso profesor de pociones atrás, se apresuro a llegar al lugar de encuentro, a pesar de todo aun no era tarde, la habitación estaba vacía, se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás

–maldito Albus quien se a creído que es- murmuraba muy furico.

Severus Snape estaba tan molesto por la anterior discusión que no se había percatado de que ya pasaba mas de media hora de la hora fijada y Harry no aparecía.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Nota.- **_ahora que lo pienso esas no son palabras tan crueles, claro que para Harry si lo son, en primera por que esta enamorado y en segunda por que se había ilusionado con el último encuentro je, je… eee si son crueles que te digan tontería o error es cruel T-T cambiando de tema la verdad necesitaba desaparecer a Albus por una semana para que iniciara esa despiadada platica (paso de cruel a despiadado jajaj XD!) y Harry la escuchara así que solo se me ocurrió que fuese un misterio su desaparición jajaaj XD!! Ohhh pero si pienso explicar a donde se fue solo dejen que se me ocurra algo próximo capítulo 28.- La decisión de Harry.

Ese título da pie a muchas cosas, mmm… tengo tiempo de decidir por que camino ir maldita cabeza mía, cuando una idea me parece buena después me surge otra y entro en conflicto por que las dos me parecen geniales aaaaa que hagoooo!! O.ó

Después de mi drama, siento que en este capítulo todo lo que había avanzado con esos dos lo perdí U.U pero lo necesitaba por que se me ocurrió una muy buena idea jo,jo,jo… bueno dos ideas je,je… este fic es un hervidero de ideas ju ju ju…creo que es mi manera de decir que no se desesperen, entiendan que yo veo a Severus como un profesor modelo y en eso entra el hecho de que tiene relaciones con un alumno y eso en los colegios está prohibido no importa cuanto lo apruebe el director esta mal!! Bueno esa es una de las razones.

Gracias por leer!!


	28. 28 La desicion de Harry

**REGRESO A TI**

28.- La decisión de Harry

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry salió corriendo del lugar, no había escuchado mal, cierto? Las palabras de Severus eran la triste realidad, pero que tonto era, el mismo profesor le había dicho desde el principio, no abandonaría a su hijo, solo a su hijo, necesitaba estar a solas, no quería que lo vieran llorar, comenzó a correr sin rumbo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolables.

Eres mi vida y mi muerte te lo juro compañero, no debía de quererte, no debía de quererte y sin embargo…

**O-o**

–deberías ser mas sincero contigo mismo, en verdad no sientes nada por Harry?

Severus se había sentado en uno de los sofás, frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

–maldito Albus quien se a creído que es- murmuraba muy furioso

Cerro sus ojos por un instante recordando lo que había pasado la semana pasada, se encontraba en su segundo intento de transferencia de magia en el día, todo parecía ir bien hasta que sucedió de nuevo, Harry se estaba moviendo y sudando, intento despertarlo, pero este parecía no reaccionar, eso lo asusto, algo no estaba bien, la vez anterior había despertado casi instantáneamente, rápidamente lo coloco a un lado de la cama, lo desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, no lo prepararía, quizás el dolor lo despertara, movió las piernas del joven para tener acceso a su entrada, comenzó a masturbarse con la mano, como pretendían que tuviera sexo en esas condiciones! con tremenda preocupación parecía que sería imposible excitarse, volteo a ver a Harry, solo para verificar su estado, entonces se percato de los sonidos que este emitía, su cara, su cuerpo sudoroso, por Merlín!

No requirió mas de masajes con su mano para que su miembro respondiera, lo haría de inmediato, antes de que algo mas pasara, introdujo su miembro lentamente, ni una sola queja por parte de su amante, solo un placentero jadeo, Severus se acomodo sobre el chico para después mover las caderas, por que no despertaba?

–Harry…

Snape había llamado al chico por su nombre para ver si este respondía, entonces sintió que por fin respondía, se estaba moviendo al compas de sus embestidas, eso lo había hecho sentir más aliviado.

Como se atrevía ese vejete a burlarse de él!? La manera en la que había mantenido sexo con Harry había sido humillante, había tenido que masturbarse por Merlín! Prácticamente tuvo que violarlo sin saber si eso estaba bien, pensando que era lo único que podía hacer, que no habían mas alternativas, y para culminar su brillante interrogatorio, le preguntaba que si no lo deseaba, bufo ante ese pensamiento, claro que lo deseaba! Al fin y al cabo era un ser vivo con sentimientos.

Pero no en esas horribles condiciones, no quería repetir aquello y por supuesto no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Albus, no le daría la razón, no podía dejar que nadie supiera sobre sus sentimientos, suspiro cansinamente, su vida se iba solo pensando en Henry, buscándolo, no importaba que, no lo podía olvidar, cuando Potter llego al colegio no pudo evitar pensar en él, su apariencia tan parecida, pensó que era solo obsesión ya que también era la viva imagen de su padre y así le trato con despecio e injusticias, provocándolo en cada oportunidad a manera de venganza contra Henry escudándose en la escusa de que era hijo de James, era perfecto!

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, solo fracasos, ni una sola pista de donde pudiese estar y mas empeoraba viendo como Potter se parecía mas no solo en el aspecto físico, descubrir que no estaba demente que el Gryffindor era a quien había estado buscando, lo amaba demasiado, en verdad que lo amaba, pero ahora tenía la edad para ser su padre, que iba a pasar con su vida? No podía arruinársela, no podía hacerle más daño, sonrió tristemente, al final solo le quedaría su hijo, algo que siempre deseo, a veces fantaseaba pensando que Henry se lo había ocultado por miedo y que este se enteraba de la verdad haciéndose aparecer en su vida, se regañaba a si mismo por pensar en tonterías, ahora debía hacer lo correcto, no podía robarle su juventud, el podría encontrar a otra persona, quizás Draco una vez nacido el bebe, haría lo mejor para Harry, mientras tuviese a su hijo podía soportar perder a Henry de nuevo.

Miro en todas direcciones, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, por que aun se encontraba solo? Que retrasaba a Potter?

Se puso de pie, busco en sus ropas, lo buscaría con el reloj, probablemente estaría llegando, con alguna boba escusa de su tardanza, miro el reloj, pero que!? ni siquiera estaba dentro del castillo, de inmediato se apresuro a ir en su búsqueda.

**O-o**

El oscuro profesor iba dando grandes zancadas, el rubio observaba muy interesado, no podía dejar de percibir cierta preocupación en esa persona, iba a seguir su camino, ya tenía el plan perfecto para ganarse el perdón del Gryffindor y debía hacer los preparativos cuanto antes, pero no podía ignorar a su padrino, claro que si podía, era un poderoso mago, se las arreglaría solo, iba a seguir su camino, mas no pudo de pronto se vio siguiendo al mayor, por que hacer aquello!? Ni hablar si no lo hacia no estaría tranquilo.

Severus se detuvo en una arboleda, saco su varita un suave movimiento de esta y las verdes hojas se apartaban, un enramado que formaba un pequeño refugio, volvió a usar su varita pero este no se movía, se acerco para intentar apartarlas con la mano, como un toque eléctrico, un flujo de energía se interponía, el pocionista entrecerró los ojos, estaba seguro de que Harry estaba dentro

–Potter, puedes salir?

La barrera se hizo mas visible, como si esta se hubiera reforzado, Snape arqueo una ceja, que demonios estaba pasando?

–Potter tranquilo, en un momento lo ayudare a salir

–largo de aquí!

La voz del mas joven se escucho, y no solo eso lo estaba corriendo?

–Potter deja de hacer tonterías y sal ahora mismo

No obtenía respuesta del menor, que le pasaba, acaso tenía una especie de ataque hormonal por el embarazo? Pero no podía interrumpir la interferencia, tenía que sacarlo a como diera lugar, alzo la varita y de nuevo intento abrirse camino, la magia rebotaba, como podía ser eso posible? No podía ser más fuerte la magia de Potter que la suya, entonces tendría que intentar sacarlo por voluntad

–Potter acaso algo le impide salir?

–si

Bueno al menos le respondía –dígame para poder ayudarle

–usted

Pero que clase de respuesta infantil era esa? Ahora si que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

–Potter no quiero que por sus tonterías se vea afectado mi hijo, no estará planeando deshacerse de él o sí?

No había respuesta, no sería capaz –quiere matar a mi hijo Potter! Salga de una maldita vez!!

–mañana, yo, mañana por favor- la voz de Harry se había quebrado, ahora que lo notaba, estaba llorando, y al parecer la razón era él, pero que pudo haber…

El profesor de pociones se tenso por un momento, acaso escucho cuando hablaba con Albus? Eso no, maldición! Traería a ese viejo chiflado para que arreglara su desorden

–no vayas a… solo no te muevas de acuerdo

Snape comenzó a caminar mal humorado, iría por Albus para que sacara a Harry de ese lugar

El rubio había escuchado y visto todo lo que había pasado, solamente un Gryffindor podría enamorarse de tremendo cretino, como podía decirle eso a Harry? básicamente lo habían obligado a matar a un ser indeseable, como pretender que mate a su propio hijo, llego hasta el enramado

–Potter estas bien? – dijo preocupado

–déjame solo Malfoy

–no puedo hacer eso, además es a causa de mi padrino cierto?

–solo quiero estar a solas

Ese terco león, no iba a ceder, sonrió malévolamente –si no sales le contare a todos sobre tu secreto, así que…

–si pudieras ya lo hubieras hecho, solo vete- interrumpió

Draco frunció el entrecejo –bien, tal vez no lo pueda contar a todos pero que tal tus amigos la sabionda y la comadreja, ellos saben que Severus es el otro padre?

–ellos no te creerán

–quizás no, pero seguramente no se quedaran con la duda y tu tendrás que decirles que es verdad, que mal, se supone que son tus grandes amigos y que se enteren de eso por mi, no sería desastroso? ya imagino la cara de la comadreja toda roja y furiosa

–no te atrevas oh…

–oh que?- le desafío el rubio –saldrás de ese lugar y me patearas el trasero?

Una mano salió de la nada agarrando el brazo del slytherin, quien perdió el equilibrio y termino en una pequeña cueva con Harry dentro, sentado abrazado de sus piernas recargando su mentón en las rodillas, mientras algunas lagrimas se fugaban de cuando en cuando rodando por sus mejillas

–que hizo para que te pusieras así?- pregunto sin perder el tiempo

–solo soy una carga, yo no le importo, solo el bebe

Draco se quedo muy serio –vamos quien te dijo eso, no puedes creerle

–Malfoy cuantas personas crees que saben quién es el otro padre?

–si no se lo has dicho a tus amigos, supongo que no muchos –contándote a ti y al otro padre solo tres

–entonces eso quiere decir que, acaso el profesor Dumbledore?

–fue el mismo Severus, lo entiendes? No es una mentira, es desagradable para él estar junto a mí, lo escuche cuando se lo decía a el profesor Dumbledore

–pero no te lo dijo a ti cierto?

–y eso que más da, lo dijo y eso es lo que importa

–Potter, Potter, tu nunca entenderás el corazón de un Slytherin, lo sé por que su mirada llena de celos y enojo se fue contra mí en aquella ocasión, hasta llegue a pensar que me lanzaría un avada, mi padrino te ama eso no lo dudes

–eso tal vez fue por que su hijo peligraba, ya te lo dije solo le importa el bebe

–quieres que te de una prueba de que te ama?

Harry volteo a verlo, ahora tenía toda su atención

–es una sucia trampa Slytherin?

Draco negó con la cabeza, si me acompañas te lo mostrare

Harry estaba indeciso, no podía ser posible que lo amara después de lo que había escuchado, entonces si estaba tan seguro de los sentimientos del otro hombre, por que dudaba? No sabía si se arrepentiría después, pero su maldita curiosidad era más fuerte

–bien iré contigo- Harry saco la varita y deshizo el hechizo, los dos salieron del lugar

–ahora pon mucha atención Potter, no pienso repetirlo dos veces, esto es demasiado cursi para mí- el rubio lo miro a los ojos –dame tu mano

Harry extendió su mano para que este la tomara, Malfoy lo tomo de la muñeca y coloco la mano de Harry sobre su abdomen –esa es la prueba, un bebe concebido por dos magos del mismo sexo no puede seguir vivo solo con transferencia de magia, no es tan simple, si mi padrino no te amara ese bebe ya estuviera muerto, mientras viva esa es la prueba- Draco le sonrió con dulzura –tal vez deberías preguntarle tu mismo la verdad

Harry estaba confundido, asustado, y reconfortado a la vez con sus palabras, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, pero también sentía que sus piernas no lo soportarían por mucho tiempo, Draco alcanzo a detener su caída y suavemente dejo que se sentara en el suelo, Harry se abrazo al rubio, quien se sorprendió con la acción del moreno, deseaba proteger a esa persona, siempre había querido hacerlo y si eso significaba arreglar su felicidad a lado de otro entonces lo haría

–no sé si sea cierto, pero creeré en tus palabras, para mí eso será la verdad

Dos personas se detuvieron detrás del rubio, este volteo la cabeza solo para ver a el director y su padrino, el director con una expresión que no podía descifrar mientras que Severus lo taladraba con la mirada, el ojigris sonrió satisfecho –creo que perdió la conciencia

–que haces aquí Draco?- fueron las secas palabras del ex mortifago

–que mas? salvando tu trasero! espero que lo sucedido la última vez quede en el olvido después de esto- Malfoy entrego el cuerpo de Harry a Severus, quien miraba con extrañeza, sin duda Malfoy tenía muchos recursos, había logrado lo que el no

–será mejor iniciar con la transferencia de energía cuanto antes Severus- se apresuro a decir Dumbledore –señor Malfoy gracias por su ayuda- una amable sonrisa dedicada al rubio mientras brillaban sus ojos –creo que es justamente lo que Harry necesita, espero que colabore con nosotros señor Malfoy

Los dos lo miraron confusos –de que hablas Albus!? Hace poco fue un peligro dejarlo cercas de Harry- Severus apretó posesivo el cuerpo del joven en sus brazos

Draco lo miro desafiante, aun así no entendía las palabras del director

–pero en esta ocasión nos ha salvado, el señor Malfoy es la única persona de su edad que conoce su secreto, puede que se sienta más cómodo, como ahora

–estoy dispuesto a ayudar- dijo triunfante ante Severus

Severus entrecerró los ojos –bien pero sabes tus límites, así que

–entiendo todo a la perfección, ayudare por que estimo a las dos personas involucradas, no tienes que preocuparte por que haga algo extraño Severus

Severus lo miro detenidamente, intentando encontrar alguna trampa en sus palabras, nada, se dio media vuelta y se encamino con Harry

**O-o**

Una vez en la habitación coloco a Harry sobre la cama, su rostro tranquilo, hermoso, definitivamente no repetiría lo de la ultima vez, se acerco un poco al chico, los ojos de ese se abrieron lentamente descubriendo unas brillantes esmeraldas, parecía estar desvalido, necesitaba protección y el podía darle esa protección en sus brazos, se recostó a su lado

–iniciaremos la transferencia, acércate a mi

Severus extendió los brazos para recibirlo en su regazo, las mejillas de Harry se encendieron, el mayor se acerco para besarlo, su expresión de cachorro abandonado le había provocado probar esos labios, estaba por tocar la suavidad de sus labios, cuando un giro de cabeza le hizo posarse en la mejilla

–se que esto es difícil para ambos, hare mi parte lo mejor que pueda, solo te pido que no me beses, no quiero que me vuelvas a besar en los labios

Snape se quedo muy serio –si es lo que desea, está bien- recargo su cabeza en el cuello del Gryffindor

Harry cerró los ojos con pesar –si ese hombre lo amaba en verdad no importaba, él no deseaba estar a su lado y si tenía que olvidarlo entonces lo primero seria borrar sus besos, eso ya estaba decidido.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota**.-Hello!! Bueno Draco se gano su perdón y de que forma! Y pues de aquí en adelante inicia operación castigando a Snape!! Jo,jo,jo,jo… primera fase iniciada primero será arrebatarle los labios de Harry juar juar juar y si se preguntan la razón del castigo pues está claro, por decir esas palabras que lastimaron al ojiverde, si eso es justicia o no, no me importa lo castigare igual jajaaj XD!! Solo necesitaba una retorcida escusa je,je… próximo capítulo 29.- La oscura y obsesiva confección, y la pregunta es de quien será la confección? Puede que sea Malfoy ahora que tiene luz verde, no lo se, Harry obsesionado con el amor de Severus o el mismo Sevy a causa de mi castigo? Jajaaj XD!! No se lo pierdan

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	29. 29 Essperd Aquarium

**REGRESO A TI**

29.- Essperd Aquarium

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Debía ser suficiente con el tiempo que les quedaba, mientras su hijo aun no naciera tenía el deber así como una mal sana alegría, pero ya no era un muchachito, era un adulto racional y no era justo atar a Harry a un viejo como él, lo mejor sería que se enamorara de una persona mas joven, eso era lo mejor, tendría que basta, al final solo le quedaría su hijo.

Severus lo tenía entre sus brazos, la calidez de ese cuerpo, su hermoso rostro y esos deliciosos labios que lo invitaban a probar, por que iba a negarse a tal invitación si todo era parte de sus obligaciones, pero sus labios se alejaron para después escucharse la voz de su dueño.

–se que esto es difícil para ambos, hare mi parte lo mejor que pueda, solo te pido que no me beses, no quiero que me vuelvas a besar en los labios

Snape se quedo muy serio, en verdad había escuchado bien? Si tenía que alejarse del muchacho al final, estaba bien si lo hacía poco a poco no? –si es lo que desea, está bien- recargo su cabeza en el cuello del Gryffindor , por que esa decisión no le satisfacía del todo?

Harry cerró los ojos con pesar, si ese hombre lo amaba en verdad no importaba, él no deseaba estar a su lado debía entenderlo como un amor prohibido? Se sentía como un te quiero pero no a mi lado y si era así entonces tenía que olvidarlo y lo primero seria borrar sus besos, todo había empezado con un simple beso y ahora terminaría sin ellos si tan solo pudiera olvidar lo grandioso de esa boca entonces lo conseguiría, definitivamente lo olvidaría eso ya estaba decidido.

**O-o**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que le había dicho que no lo besara, no era como si antes le besara a diario, solo que de alguna forma lo prohibido era lo que más le atraía, no era así con la mayoría de las personas? Dejo escapar el aire en un notable suspiro

–no soples así que la felicidad se escapa

Harry volteo encontrándose con la sonriente cara de Hermione animándolo, este intento devolverle el gesto

–me puedes aclarar algo Harry?

Los dos chicos voltearon donde se encontraba Ron –que pasa? Dijo intrigado el moreno

–cuanto tiempo más va a estar ese aquí?- su dedo apuntando a cierto rubio quien no se inmutaba, comía como si fuera de lo más normal que él estuviera en la mesa de los Gryffindors

–si te molesta comadreja te puedes ir, no necesitas de mi permiso

Un gruñido por parte del peli rojo –ja! Creo que el que debería de irse es otro, dime Malfoy acaso tus serpientes rastreras ya no te idolatran? O es que te diste cuenta que Gryffindor es superior a Slytherin?

–al contrario Weslete, les doy la oportunidad de disfrutarme junto a ustedes, deberías considerarlo un honor

–honor? No sabía que conocías esa palabra

–chicos cálmense- intento mediar la castaña

–que lastima me das comadreja mira que usar a tu mujer para que te proteja

La cara de Ron se puso de un rojo intenso, iba a responder a eso cuando la voz del moreno se adelanto

–desearía poder desayunar en paz, Draco es suficiente

–la comadreja empezó!

–y tu lo terminaras- dijo con toda la calma, se quedo mirando el plato del rubio –vas a comerte ese panecillo?

Draco miro su plato iba a contestar, pero Harry ya estaba untando mayonesa y mermelada de fresa a un lado para después darle un buen mordisco, que clase de combinación era esa, miro como saboreaba el panecillo, como si fuera sencillamente lo mas delicioso del mundo, su cara de desagrado lo dijo todo, Harry lo miro de reojo sonriendo

–quieres probarlo?

Draco negaba enérgicamente usando sus manos –no podría privarte

–no pasa nada, puedo compartir- de un rápido movimiento metió un pedazo de su panecillo directo en la boca del slytherin, el rubio pudo sentir como las nauseas en aumento

–no te atrevas a escupirlo!- le regaño el oji verde y sin siquiera masticar se lo paso de golpe, sentía que se ahogaba, tomo el primer vaso de jugo que encontró y se lo tomo todo, respiro aliviado, memorándum para mi pensó, no involucrarse en los extraños antojos de un hombre embarazado

–rico verdad?- Draco volteo donde Harry y este estaba como si nada terminando su comida, coloco el vaso en la mesa, el apetito se le había escapado

–Huron te gusto el jugo?

Draco lo ignoraría, no continuaría con una pelea sin sentido, tomo la jarra y se sirvió mas, iba tomar el vaso cuando le fue arrebatado, miro con ira a aquel que le había arrebatado lo que era suyo –por que no te vas a contar las pecas weslete y me dejas en paz!

–pero Malfoy, si fuiste tú quien primero me arrebato mi vaso! Yo solo lo eh recuperado- dijo aquello con superioridad mientras daba un buen sorbo de jugo

Draco elevo una ceja –lo siento comadreja yo al único que quiero es a Harry- paso un brazo sobre el cuello del moreno mientras sonreía con malicia

–y eso que tiene que ver!

–ese se puede considerar un beso indirecto no?- dijo Harry con total inocencia

Ron se quedo observando el vaso, sus orejas se habían puesto totalmente rojas

–tu bebiste primero! Así que lo mismo va para ti

–pero yo no estaba cociente de que ese no era mi vaso y tu sabes que lo use

Ron puso el vaso en la mesa con fuerza, bastante molesto, no tenía por que aguantar a ese pesado, se puso de pie y salió del comedor

Hermione había presenciado toda la escena, la familiaridad con la que Harry y Malfoy se trataban, desde cuando se habían vuelto tan amigos? Y la reacción de Ron no era del todo normal, tendría que pedir algunas explicaciones a Harry.

No solo Granger había notado el irregular comportamiento entre esos dos, murmuraciones y chismes no se hicieron esperar en el castillos, ese comportamiento confirmaba el rumor sobre una posible relación amorosa entre ellos, Dumbledore miraba divertido el fallido intento de Severus por ocultar su descontento, sobre todo al ver como este le pasaba el brazo por el cuello, no se había equivocado al haber pedido a Malfoy ayuda en ese asunto.

**O-o**

Dumbledore caminaba por el pasillo, tenía en su mano una pequeña pecera llena de algas de multicolores –que suerte encontrármelos en este lugar- sonrió a Draco y a Harry –van a su clase de pociones cierto? Pueden entregar esto al profesor Snape?

Harry estaba dudando un poco, aunque sabía que no podía negase a su director, extendió sus manos para tomar la pequeña pecera

–yo la llevare si quieres- dijo el rubio mientras extendía la mano para tomar el objeto, la pecera resbalo impactándose en el piso, Harry intento rescatarlo sin éxito, se agacho para poder ver lo que pasaba, las algas se estaban evaporando? Intento atraparlas en su mano pero fue inútil, miro preocupado al director –lo siento profesor, pero que era eso?

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente –no te preocupes puedo conseguir más, esa es una alga especial llamada Essperd Aquarium se evapora en el ambiente por eso es que debe estar dentro de una pecera especial, lo malo es que estos recipientes son muy delicados y resbaladizos, yo mismo rompí dos antes de traer esta, será mejor que no pierdan su tiempo y vayan rápido a clases se que Severus odia los retrasos

Eso era cierto! Los dos jóvenes se fueron corriendo, entraron agitados, se dejaron caer en el asiento, justo a tiempo, el profesor Snape estaba entrando en ese momento directo a la pizarra dejo las instrucciones escritas en ese lugar –a trabajar quiero esa poción terminada en mi escritorio al terminar la clase de no ser así serán 20 puntos menos sin excepciones

Todos se apresuraron a trabajar, eso había sido espeluznante, al parecer el profesor había tenido un mal día, miraba a toda la clase desde el escritorio como si quisiera desaparecerlos a todos, todos trabajaban nerviosos, solo esperaban no ser la persona encargada de recibir el desahogo de su adorado profesor de pociones, afortunadamente podían contar con Potter para eso, los Slytherin comenzaron a relajarse un poco.

El profesor continuaba en su escritorio cruzado de brazos mientras movía sus dedos sobre su brazo con impaciencia, paseaba la mirada por toda el aula.

Harry estaba consultando el libro, mientras Draco cortaba unas raíces de casia, sin duda el rubio era habilidoso en esa materia, el rubio las tomo con la mano

–toma pesa esto tienen que ser 100 gramos- Harry lo hizo y coloco el sobrante a un lado, entonces sin previo aviso el rubio tomo un pedacito de casia y se lo echo a la boca

–que haces? Estas loco?

Draco le miro con una ceja elevada –quiero quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejo tu panecillo, por que no lo pruebas es como si comieras un dulce

Harry se quedo mirando los trozos de la planta, para el era como ver trozos de madera, después miro al rubio saboreando felizmente, que podía pasar si la probaba? Tomo un poco y se la echo a la boca, en verdad estaba bueno, tomo un poco mas sin que nadie lo notara –la casia tiene la propiedad de engañar el sentido del gusto, es por eso que nadie sabe con exactitud que sabor tiene, ya que te hace creer que es algo delicioso

Con que era eso, tomo un poco con la mano y se la echo a la bolsa, comería otro poco más tarde, ahora era peligroso con Snape presente, era extraño de pronto se sentía incomodo, será que Severus lo estaba observando tal vez? No le iba a dar importancia alguna, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, aquello era más molesto, cubrió su nariz con la mano mientras miraba en todas direcciones, que era ese olor?

Draco volteo a ver al moreno –que pasa? Te has hecho daño?

Harry negó con la cabeza, ese aroma se hacia un tanto más fuerte, ahora le estaba provocando nauseas, se recargo en la mesa, era de seguro que vomitaría, Draco lo acerco girándolo para que no llamara la atención, tomo un caldero vacio y lo coloco cerca de su cara, eso era demasiado asqueroso, había terminado por devolver todo el desayuno en el caldero

–te dije que esa comida era horrible, así aprenderás a no comer tan descuidadamente- el rubio le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo –te sientes mejor?

La verdad era que no había mejorado para nada, y para colmo ese aroma aumentaba, se estaba volviendo insoportable

–absolutamente nada justificara que no entreguen la poción a tiempo

Draco volteo el profesor estaba detrás de Harry –si tienen tiempo para… llevarse bien no es mejor ponerse a trabajar señor Malfoy?

Todos se habían quedado sin respirar, no querían hacer un solo ruido, el fin del mundo había llegado!! jamás pensaron ver el día donde Snape provocara a Malfoy

–profesor Harry no se siente bien podría llevarlo a la…

Definitivo no podía soportar más estar en ese lugar, no con ese aroma, como era posible que nadie lo notara? Tal vez solo le afectaba a él por su embarazo, aunque si se tratara de eso, de seguro alguien se lo hubiera dicho, aunque las cosas con Snape no marchaban sobre ruedas estaba seguro que se lo hubiera dicho, no haría nada para dañar a su hijo cierto? Y sin previo aviso salió corriendo del aula, Draco iba a seguirlo

–Malfoy!

El rubio se detuvo –quiero esa pócima en mi escritorio al final de la clase o lo reprobare junto con Potter, lo mismo va para el resto a trabaja!

Todos de inmediato volvieron a su trabajo un tanto nervioso, mientras que el oscuro profesor salía en busca de Potter, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente después apretó los puños con molestia, bufo mientras regresaba al trabajo, la castaña había observado detenidamente la escena, algo no le terminaba de cuadrar en todo eso, acaso Draco era el otro padre? Pero que tenía que ver Snape, estaría molesto por que Draco se metió con un Potter? eso sonaba un poco más lógico, aun así no terminaba por convencerla, iba a conseguir la verdad costara lo que costara.

**O-o**

Harry se detuvo en una enorme ventana, respiro profundo, no lo había podido evitar, el aroma era insoportable, su cuerpo simplemente reacciono, el vomito le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, metió su mano en el bolsillo, afortunadamente había guardado un poco de casia, se lo echo a la boca, ahora estaba mucho mejor, respiro profundamente, aire fresco era todo lo que necesitaba, ceso la inspiración, se tapo la nariz con la mano, el aroma estaba regresando, no de nuevo, se dio media vuelta, se paralizo por un instante, lo había olvidado, se había salido de la clase de pociones, era de esperarse que esa persona estuviera sobre todo si tenía una especia de radar para encontrarlo

–me puede decir que demonios esta pasando señor Potter!?

Harry bajo la mirada, no el aroma se intensificaba –acaso no lo huele?

Snape elevo una ceja –oler? Explíquese por que estoy deseoso de bajar puntos a Gryffindor

–es asqueroso, no puedo creer que solo yo…

De nuevo iba a vomitar? Se detuvo de la pared, Snape se acerco –Potter esta bien, se a puesto pálido, hay que ir a la enfer…

Harry lo empujo mientras se alejaba –es usted!

Severus no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota.-** disculpen la tardanza tenía pensado publicar el capitulo la semana pasada, pero me paso algo raro U.U ni yo misma lo entiendo bien, solo escuche un corto circuito me asuste mucho y corrí a ver que pasaba, pero no se veía nada anormal y cuando lo note mi maquina ya no tenia batería T-T y mi cargador no quería funcionar el malditooo!!! Por que a mitad de quincena cuando no hay dineros para pagar T-T y es que la verdad pensé que ya no tenia arreglo por que revise y los cables estaban rotos y quemados y como la marca me dijeron que era cara T-T y estuve averiguando precios de nuevos y usado, un poco mas difícil sin internet U.U y por fin encontré a alguien que lo reparara y no me pareció tan caro je,je… bueno solo no comeré lo que resta de la semana jajaj XD!! Lo bueno que me pagan el vienes U.U Dumbli seguirá cooperando con la causa jajaj XD!! Por cierto cambie el nombre del capitulo, me pareció mas apropiado y es que lo que deseaba poner en el capitulo no hubiera quedado bien, mejor dicho necesito un capitulo para explicar un poco mas je,je… este es el inicio del castigo de Snapy así que no se pierdan ahora si el **_Capitulo 30.- Una oscura y obsesiva confesión._**

**Gracias por leer!**


	30. 30 La alianza entre Draco y Albus

**REGRESO A TI**

30.- La alianza entre Draco y Albus

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_****O-o****_

Harry había escapado del salón de pociones, de la clase de pociones por Merlín! Pero le fue inevitable, prácticamente su cuerpo le pidió que se alejara del lugar era algo mas que insoportable.

Al parecer la crisis se había terminado o quizás se había vuelto a equivocar de nuevo...

La fuerte e inolvidable voz de esa persona se escucho fuerte y clara

–me puede decir que demonios esta pasando señor Potter!?

Harry bajo la mirada, por que le pasaban estas cosas a él? Había notado el regreso de aquel aroma pero para su desgracia este se intensificaba –acaso no lo huele?

Snape elevo una ceja –oler? De que estaba hablando?

–Explíquese por que estoy deseoso de bajar puntos a Gryffindor

–es asqueroso, no puedo creer que solo yo…

De nuevo iba a vomitar? Se detuvo de la pared, noto como Snape se acercaba a él, claro estaba preocupado por el bebe

–Potter esta bien, se a puesto pálido, hay que ir a la enfer…

Harry lo empujo mientras se alejaba, no podía estar preocupado o sí? No podía estar pensando en esas cosas en este momento, fue cuando lo noto –es usted!

Severus no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, de pronto el mocoso le estaba apuntando con su dedo, culpándolo de algo aparentemente

–definitivamente las explicaciones no son su fuerte

Harry se alejaba lentamente cubriéndose la nariz, aunque con pocos resultado, peor es nada pensó, se detuvo al toparse con alguien, volteo, Albus Dumbledore estaba en ese lugar

Snape lo miro inquisidoramente, aun no le perdonaba lo de la ultima vez, tampoco fuera como si no le fuera a hablar nunca –supongo que el director podrá explicar mejor lo que el señor Potter intenta decir no?

Albus sonrió un poco –quizás si me explican por que no están en el salón de clases

–usted si percibe ese aroma Profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto esperanzado Harry

–aroma?- pregunto incrédulo –ah creo que ya entiendo, dime Harry acaso comiste casia?

Harry asintió con la cabeza un tanto asombrado por el descubrimiento del director, aun con su mano en la nariz

Albus sonrió a Severus –lo siento mi querido amigo, no creía necesario comentarlo-

entonces movió sus manos para que el oscuro profesor notara lo que había en ellas –estas llegaron el día de hoy y me tope con el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter y les pedí que te la llevaran pero esta cayo y Harry la inhalo

–por que no creyó importante mencionar que el señor Potter inhalo Essperd Aquarium distinguido director?- un deje de molestia se escucho con la ultima palabra

–no es dañina en absoluto- volteo donde Harry –solo que cuando se come casia, pues se obtienen efectos indeseables, pero no te preocupes mi muchacho los efectos desaparecerán en 24 horas solo hay que mantenerte alejado de Severus

Harry aun estaba sin comprender, el director le dedico una sonrisa de comprensión –será mejor que vengas a mi oficina y te lo explicare- estaba por retirarse cuando recordó que estaba el porcionista en ese lugar –será mejor que regreses a tu clase Severus, yo me encargo de esto.

Snape miraba como se alejaba Harry y Dumbledore, apretó la mandíbula, intento tranquilizarse dio un bufido mientras ondeaba su túnica al dar media vuelta y regresar a grandes pasos a su clase.

Sentía que Harry le seguía muy de cerca mientras recordaba una charla que había tenido con Malfoy un día antes.

_(flash back)_

El joven rubio se acerco a la oficina del director, francamente no había estado en ese lugar y verlo era, como explicar? un fénix junto al escritorio y todas esas miradas de los retratos como si trataran de conocer todos sus secretos, no era una habitación normal, en eso el viejo director se acerco a su asiento invitando a la pequeña serpiente un caramelo de limón, que por supuesto fue rechazado, el rubio estaba intrigado del por que el director le había mandado llamar

–disculpe no entiendo por que...

Dumbledore le interrumpió –esta seguro señor Malfoy?- un brillo en los ojos del director le hizo comprender que no estaba equivocado, aquella pregunta era una mera formalidad, aun así sabía que la única razón por la cual él estaba frente a Albus Dumbledore solo podía ser Harry Potter.

Dumbledore le mostró a Draco una pecera –tiene una idea de que es esto señor Malfoy?

Draco miro la pecera con detenimiento, se quedo pensativo por unos segundos –essperd aquarium?

–excelente! No podía esperar menos del estudiante estrella de Severus, ahora como ingrediente para pociones supongo que sabrá su utilidad muy bien, pero tiene otras aplicaciones, estas nos pueden ser beneficiosas en este momento

–no entiendo como señor?

El viejo director acaricio su barba mientras sonreía traviesamente –ha escuchado de los efectos secundarios que ocasiona al inhalar esta planta?

Draco elevo una ceja –no hay tal cosa, es completamente inofensiva

Albus sonrió –tiene razón, claro siempre y cuando no se consuma casia

Draco se quedo muy pensativo, de que estaba hablando? Que clase de efecto secundario podría dar que fuera benéfico para Harry en ese momento, por que el tema principal era Potter cierto?

El director se acerco al rubio como si este fuera a contar un secreto –quiero que me informe en que momento usaran casia en clases de pociones

Draco sonrió –por supuesto profesor, pero si no es mucha molestia le importaría decirme el por que?

Y sin mas el director hablo automáticamente –en la antigüedad era bien conocido el amor entre magos del mismo sexo, mas esto no significaba que lo aprobaran, después de todo el linaje era muy importante así como la descendencia segura y así como los muggle la forma de engendrar era la misma para ellos, así en ese tiempo se descubrió el poder de la casia, sabe que pasa cuando uno come casia pura?

Draco asintió –esta sabe a lo que a uno mas le gusta, esta no tiene un sabor propio aparentemente

–muy bien, cuando se inhala la essperd aquarium y se come casia el aroma de la persona que mas se ama se vuelve insoportable, el sabor proporcionado por la casia roba el sentido del olfato cambiando algo agradable por algo desagradable, esta era una excelente forma para descubrir cuando una persona es correspondida en el amor o para alejarla de ella, en el caso del embarazo esta se intensifica haciendo que la duración sea de 24 horas

–quiere evidenciar a Severus y que confiese de una buena vez que ama a Harry!

El director negó con la cabeza –aunque esa idea cruzo por mi mente, no creo que Severus caiga en ello, es mas sencillo si le quitamos a Harry por una rato

Draco no entendía –que es lo que quiere que haga exactamente? Solo decirle cuando usaremos casia? Por que si es así eso será en la clase de mañana

El director se quedo pensativo –bien, hay algo mas que quiero que haga señor Malfoy, se que es una persona muy astuta y lo conseguirá sin ningún problema y sobre todo sin que nadie lo note

Draco elevo irguió la cabeza orgulloso por el cumplido –puede contar conmigo, supongo que quiere que Harry coma la casia

–veo que no me equivoque al elegirlo esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

(fin flash back)

Harry se detuvo a la espera de poder entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore, una vez allí el director explico los efectos de la casia a lo que Harry se quedo pensativo

–disculpe profesor mañana es el día en que, mm, ya sabe

Dumbledore miro al moreno por encima de sus gafas de media luna –para entonces habrán pasado mas de 24 horas no te preocupes, ahora es imperativo que aprovechemos este desafortunado incidente

Harry se quedo mirando al director fijamente, algo le decía que ese tal incidente mas bien había sido provocado –aprovechar?- pregunto el joven

El director asintió –si es algo muy sencillo, tu solo tienes que permanecer en la enfermería, ya que no puedes estar libremente por el castillo, ya que el aroma reiniciara si estas en contacto con un viejo amor no tan intenso pero será molesto, lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería descanses y Poppy te hará un chequeo, así veremos los avances de sus encuentros, hay que ajustar el tiempo de contacto, eso sin contar que para que Severus no te castigue todos deben pensar que enfermaste y pasarlo en la enfermería, es conveniente no te parece? resuelve muchos problemas el que permanezca en ese lugar

Harry no se quedo muy convencido, era sospechoso, aun así parecía lo mejor- el moreno suspiro –entonces supongo que iré a la enfermería- no que fuera el lugar favorito del Gryffindor, aun así también debía de pensar en su bebe.

Fue solo cuestión de horas para que un rumor sobre que el gran Harry Potter estaba grave en la enfermería se extendiera en toda la escuela, Snape miro como Weasley y Granger corrían un tanto preocupados, no le dio mucha importancia

Miro a Draco sentado en las escaleras que daban a las afueras del castillo, el chico sabía que Severus pasaba a sus habitaciones a esa hora, así que le daría una excelente actuación digna de un verdadero Slytherin

El rubio estaba sollozando, se limpio con un pañuelo una lagrima, tampoco iba a perder la elegancia por nada, Snape se detuvo, Draco llorando? Tenía que ser algo verdaderamente grave

–que ocurre señor Malfoy?

Draco giro solo un poco la cabeza, para que Snape pudiera alcanzar a ver un poco su afligida cara –es, es Harry- su voz se quebró tapando su rostro con el pañuelo

Ahora si que tenia la atención del mayor –esta en la enfermería, no permiten que nadie entre a verlo, no pensé que se sintiera tan mal, debí insistir en que fuera antes a revisarse, sobre todo por...

Sus palabras se detuvieron en ese momento y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar

Snape frunció el ceño, que demonios estaba pasando? Si el chico estaba bien hacia unos momentos, saco de su bolsillo el reloj, primero comprobaría que en efecto estaba en la enfermería, era correcto, el artefacto le indicaba que esa era su ubicación –investigare lo que pasa, y por Merlín trata de tranquilizarte Draco, ni siquiera sabes su estado de salud, compórtate como un Malfoy!

Draco asintió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que quedaban, respiro profundo –tienes razón, voy a calmarme

Severus no le importo la pronta recuperación de su ahijado, en esos momentos solo tenía una cosa en la mente o mejor dicho a alguien, nadie mas si no Harry Potter.

Draco se acomodo su ropa y se puso de pie orgulloso, al parecer el plan iba excelente, saco de su bolsillo una esfera le dio un toque con su varita, esta se torno de un color negro a un gris platinado, la guardo de nuevo en sus ropas y se encamino a su sala común.

**O-o**

Severus iba apresurado, estaba a unos paso de la entrada de la enfermería, ahora si averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, iba a entrar pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla, por que no le sorprendía ver al director en ese lugar

Puso su mejor rostro de preocupación y jalo a Severus fuera del lugar, cuchicheando cerca de su oído, como si no quisiera que nadie mas lo escuchara –no puedes entrar

Severus entrecerró los ojos –de que habla? Por que...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, Snape era arrastrado por el director a otro lugar, el pocionista solo podía ver como se alejaba de la puerta, esa misma que lo separaba de Harry

Ya en un lugar que el director considero como seguro, fuera de su oficina y habitaciones comenzó a hablar aun con voz moderada –lo siento mi querido amigo pero es imposible que veas a Harry en estos momentos

Severus le miro fríamente, por que eso no le parecía una novedad –y puedes decirme la razón?

Dumbledore asintió, se notaba un deje de preocupación en sus expresiones –Poppy sabe que Harry esta bajo la influencia del Essperd aquarium, así que serás descubierto

Severus se cruzo de brazos –y a estas alturas insinúas que esa mujer no lo sospecha ya?

Dumbledore se quedo muy serio –aun así mi querido amigo, no es conveniente que veas a Harry

Una ceja elevada y un rostro que denotaba impaciencia le hizo entender al director que todo iba acorde al plan –necesito saber que mi hijo esta bien, si requiere de magia, por Merlín Albus tengo derecho de verlo!- su paciencia estaba abandonándolo, últimamente cuando se trataba de Potter su calma se iba de vacaciones sin fecha de retorno

Dumbledore asintió comprensivo –por eso es que es imperativo que escuches mis razones y te tranquilices

Severus respiro y le dio la pauta para que explicara su argumento –esta bien

–Poppy ya lo reviso, en efecto no esta en las mejores condiciones, pero si te le acercas solo lo agravaras, el aroma que despides para el no es beneficioso, tendrás que esperara hasta mañana a la hora acordada, para entonces el efecto habrá desaparecido

–pretendes que me quede pacientemente esperando a mañana?

Dumbledore asintió –lo siento es lo mejor si ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en que serás el primero en saberlo- y sin esperar respuesta por parte del ex mortifago, este dio media vuelta y regreso a donde se encontraba Harry.

Harry asomo su cabeza, había visto como el director miraba una esfera que brillaba gris para después disculparse y salir prometiendo no tardar y ahora tenia una extraña sonrisa, supuso que eran buenas noticias

–paso algo bueno profesor?

Dumbledore no intento reprimir una enorme sonrisa –no bueno, fabuloso mi muchacho!

Harry no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero si algo había aprendido tras esos años de conocer a su director era no meter la nariz en sus asuntos, aunque moría por saber que era eso tan maravilloso que había pasado

Madam Pomfrey se acerco en ese momento –excelentes noticias- dijo, al parecer ese día había resultado uno lleno de buenas noticias, aunque aun no sabía ninguna de ellas

–el tiempo de conexión por semana es posible extenderlo a cada quince días y reducirlo a media hora, eso sería suficiente

Harry no pareció muy feliz con la declaración, pero estaba bien, después de todo así sería mejor, entre menos lo viera mas fácil sería acostumbrarse a estar lejos de él

–este es un gran día sin duda, mi muchacho eso solo puede significar que tu embarazo esta cerca de no ser de alto riesgo

Ahora que lo pensaba eso era fabuloso! Su bebe estaba bien, no disimulo y sonrió sin reservas, unos meses mas y podría tener a su hijo en sus brazos sano y salvo.

**O-o**

El día le había parecido una eternidad al jefe de Slytherin, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Harry y el bebe estaban bien, caminaba como si fuese una fiera enjaulada, de un lado a otro impaciente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry entrar por ella, parecía estar bien de salud, este se detuvo en seco, hizo una mueca de desagrado, tapo su nariz con ambas manos y retrocedió lentamente –el aroma, no se suponía que desaparecería en veinticuatro horas?

Severus se quedo observando la escena, simplemente no podía ser posible, ya habían pasado mas de treinta y dos horas, no podía especular que fuese un error de calculo puesto que la diferencia era bastante, por que tenía que ser todo tan complicado con Harry Potter?

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nota.-**  
_

Hello! Me lleva la que me trajo, sin duda es el capitulo maldito jajaja XD!! No hubo confesión jajaj XD!! Pero ahora si en el que sigue no lo duden lo prometo, ahora viene lo bueno, por que será que estoy maldita con las computadoras T-T primero que se calentaba muy rápido y pensé a lo mejor requiere de una limpieza y cuando la revisan que me dicen que es un error de fabrica y toda una larga explicación y detallada, entonces intente prender mi makina y aparecen unos numero y dice missing y que presiones ctrl. Y alt mas del para reiniciar y así lo hice pero después hizo como que encendería y nada regresaba a lo mismo y no prendía T-T y con la mitad del capitulo en ella noooo!! Tuve que rescribirlo T-T y ese es el motivo de mi tardanza, ahora la parte mas triste, es que todavía parece que cuento con la garantía pero como la compre fuera del país pues me es difícil ir a hacerla efectiva y el repararla no parece una opción, mas bien no me aseguran si es posible T-T por el daño, solo el recuperar mis archivos eso si, pero no tengo makina donde pasarlo T-T aaa que hare?? Por lo pronto estoy de vacaciones en casa de mis padres así que uso la lentium de mi madre escribiré como energúmeno en lo que se soluciona mi situación, pero seguiré publicando semanal, espero por lo menos tener cubierto el próximo mes T-T lo dudo jajaja XD!

Cap _31.- Una oscura y obsesiva confesión_. Espero que ahora si, creeré que este capitulo esta mas que maldito... Mi compuuuuu!! T-T

**Gracias por leer !**

_p.d. no se fijen en lo dramatica que soy jeje :P_**  
**


	31. 31 Una oscura y obsesiva confesión

**REGRESO A TI**

31.- Una oscura y obsesiva confesión.

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_****O-o****_

El día le había parecido una eternidad al jefe de Slytherin, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Harry y el bebe estaban bien, caminaba como si fuese una fiera enjaulada, de un lado a otro impaciente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry entrar por ella, el chico caminaba como si nada pasara, parecía bien de salud, eso lo aliviaba un poco, supuso que todo aquello solo era una broma del vegete y ya había pasado, no tenía por que ponerse paranoico, solo que se percato de que Harry se había quedado de pie, alejado en una proporción considerable en su rostro se formo una mueca de desagrado, con sus manos tapo su nariz y retrocediendo lentamente se alejaba aun mas

–el aroma, no se suponía que desaparecería en veinticuatro horas?- escucho la nasal voz del Gryffindor

Severus se quedo observando la escena, simplemente no podía ser posible, ya habían pasado mas de treinta y dos horas, no podía especular que fuese un error de calculo puesto que la diferencia era bastante, por que tenía que ser todo tan complicado con Harry Potter?

De inmediato hizo acudir al director, este se presento un tanto contrariado –pasa algo Severus?

El pocionista entrecerró los ojos, parecía una legitima sorpresa, aparentemente no estaba dentro de los planes que durase tanto tiempo, aun así era extraño, salvo que haya estado expuesto a la planta de nuevo no podía ser posible o si? De nuevo Potter rompía los esquemas.

Dumbledore se acerco a Severus –no puede ser posible, Harry no pudo estar expuesto a mas de eso, estas seguro que aun percibe el aroma?

Snape rodó los ojos con impaciencia –eso parece, a menos que el chico este fingiendo, lo cual dudo a sabiendas que esto puede perjudicar al bebe

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo, solo necesitaba que Harry permaneciera quieto por una hora quizás menos después de las nuevas buenas de Madame Pomfrey

Respiro resignado –creo que lo mejor será dormirlo

Snape elevo una ceja –dormirlo?

El viejo director asintió con la cabeza –yo lo haré, se quedara dormido recostado en la cama, después podrás entrar, o acaso tienes una idea mejor

–que pasara si no se resuelve?

Dumbledore se puso de pie, miro a su profesor de pociones por encima de sus gafas de media luna –esto no es algo definitivo, solo nos dará tiempo hasta saber que a pasado

Severus no estaba muy convencido, pero no tenía alternativa, así que acepto el plan D, el cual no sabia si lo llamo así por Dumbledore o por desastre, lo que mejor le acomodara

**O-o**

Estaba echo Harry dormía placidamente en la cama, Snape estaba esperando a que Albus abandonara el lugar y los dejara solos.

En esas horas había estado desesperado por ver al muchacho, Dumbledore había jugado sucio, el echo de prohibir los besos también había sido idea del director? No pudo evitar preguntárselo a si mismo, eso en verdad lo estaba matando, en su ultimo encuentro había tocado casi todo ese cuerpo, ardiente, suave, pero se sentía vació de alguna manera, algo no estaba bien, había intentado ignorar aquel sentir, aun sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta.

Entro en la habitación donde se encontraba el ojiverde dormido, miro de pies a cabeza al joven, se detuvo en los labios, ahora el se encontraba dormido, si tan solo le diera un suave beso, no lo notaria cierto?

Se aproximo al dormido cuerpo –toda tu vida de estudiante, te e puesto castigo tras castigo sin justificación, provocándote- acaricio con su mano el alborotado cabello –lo hacia por las razones equivocadas, aun así estoy seguro de que el castigo que me has impuesto ha encontrado venganza de todo aquello, no debería, ya lo había decidido, te daría tu libertad, aunque ahora digas que me amas, se que todo terminara mal, el tiempo no ha tenido piedad conmigo no solo físicamente, el Severus de tus sueños murió el día que regresaste a tu época, ahora puedo despedirme de ti y de tus labios- el mayor deslizo su dedo por los rojizos labios, estos se entre abrieron ligeramente jalando aire al interior de su boca.

Su mirada fija en la boca de Harry –tengo que acabar con esta obsesión, tus besos mi locura Henry, no, Harry Potter- esa sería en definitiva la ultima, respiro profundo mientras humedecía sus labios con la lengua, estaba a escasos centímetros, un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo regresar, el ojiverde se había sentado de golpe.

Severus se puso de pie rápidamente, acaso no estaba dormido? Era otra trampa de Dumbledore? Harry había escuchado todo? El miedo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, sus labios temblaban –H-Harry?

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su cuerpo moviéndose por si solo se cubrió la nariz, sus movimientos eran como los de una marioneta, se puso de pie dando ligeros saltitos siguió avanzando hasta que golpeo contra la pared, una y otra vez, el cuerpo simplemente parecía querer alejarse, Severus solo podía estar expectante que estaba pasando? Reacciono al ver como había quedado tendido en el suelo, al parecer ya se había cansado, o no? Sus brazos temblorosos intentaban incorporarse de nuevo, pudo visualizar una gota de sangre escurriendo por la nariz de Harry, no podía ser posible!

Snape no lo dudo, saco la varita –enervate!

Harry abrió los ojos, un mueca de dolor, paso sus dedos por la nariz encontrándose con sangre, su sangre! Miro en todas direcciones confundido y entonces lo visualizo con varita en mano, se sentía cansado y el aroma regresaba –que paso?- dijo un tanto temeroso de saber si Severus era quien lo había atacado, no sería capaz o si?

Al parecer era peor dormir al chico, su cuerpo no pensaba y solo se lastimaba, debían de pensar en otro plan –quédate aquí iré por Dumbledore

Fueron las frías y molestas palabras del pocionista, Harry no entendía del todo, pero imaginaba que cuando llegara Dumbledore le explicarían.

Sin duda debieron abrir una nueva casa solo pare él y en vez de vivir en Gryffindor poner su cama en la enfermería, no tenia mucho que había salido del lugar y ahora, ni hablar que mas podía hacer? el ojiverde se relajo, ya debería estar acostumbrado cierto?

**O-o**

Severus golpeo fuertemente el escritorio de Dumbledore –esto es demasiado Albus!

El viejo director estaba tan asombrado como Snape –esta bien, admitiré que fue mi plan, pero este solo consistía en arrebatártelo por veinticuatro horas

Snape miro con furia al director –y por que harías tal disparate!?

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza –quería que te dieras cuenta que tu lugar es con Harry, no quiero que mi muchacho sufra al igual que tu solo por que crees hacer lo correcto

Un bufido por parte del moreno –correcto? Y lo que has hecho es correcto? No puedo creer que este frente a uno de los magos que fue capaz de infundir miedo en el mas tenebroso mago en todos los tiempos, aunque ahora creo saber la razón

–no ganaremos nada discutiendo, escucha el estado de Harry nos indicaba que su embarazo ya distaba de ser de alto riego, pero con lo ocurrido es mejor resolver esto o de lo contrario puede pasar algo terrible

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron enormemente, se podía ver miedo en ellos, ni todos sus años de mortifago habían podido infundirle tal sentimiento

Dumbledore puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo –hablemos con Poppy es mejor saber que esperar

Los dos se encaminaron en busca de la mujer, debía haber una explicación para todo y también una solución

**O-o**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado hablando con Madam Pomfrey

–alguna otra cosa señor Malfoy?- preguntaba la mujer

–eso es todo lo que se, si comió alguna otra cosa no lo se- dijo con pesar, volteo, se puso de pie y se abrazo al su padrino –lo siento Severus- aquello tomo por sorpresa a Snape, Harry estaba bien cierto?

Dumbledore intervino –tranquilo señor Malfoy esto no es su culpa, no tiene por que disculparse- Draco lo miro confundido, el director sonrió amablemente

–debe haber una solución favorable para todos no?

La mujer puso un grueso libro bastante desgastado –no recordaba mucho sobre los efectos de esta planta, gracias a Merlín recordé este libro, no es la primera vez que veo este caso

Todos voltearon a verla, sin duda ella tenía toda su atención –no hay muchos registros sobre este tema, aún así el caso del señor Potter sobre pasa lo estimado

–sobre pasa dice?- Pregunto Snape

ella asintió – treinta horas era el tiempo mayor registrado, aun así eso no significa que pueda ser mas, pero la reacción del cuerpo, a desarrollado un rechazo total por lo que me a contado Albus con respecto al otro padre

–eso que significa? Pregunto temeroso Draco

Madam respiro cansinamente –no entiendo como es posible que se mueva si esta inconsciente, no se que clase de relación tenga Potter con su otra pareja, pero si existe esta clase de rechazo hablando físicamente no se que pasara si intentan transferir magia

Dumbledore puso su mano en el hombro de Severus para intentar calmarlo un poco –esta diciendo que si se hubiera transferido magia en el estado que se encuentra el podría...

No termino la frase, simplemente no pudo ni decirlo

–pudo perder el bebe – termino la frase con pesar y preocupación la sanadora –ven la gravedad del asunto? Si hay transferencia puede morir al instante, pero si no lo hace lo hará lenta y dolorosamente, hay que encontrar una solución antes de dos días o si no

Dumbledore cerro su mano en el brazo del pocionista, aquello parecía un callejón sin salida

–encontró algo en ese antiguo libro? Pregunto Albus

–me temo que mas malas noticias

todos se quedaron muy serios, podía haber algo mas para empeorar la situación?

–temo por la salud mental del señor Potter

Draco frunció el ceño –esa planta no puede ser la causante de tantos estragos!

Pomfrey lo miro comprensiva –no la planta, pero si la falta de contacto con su pareja, es por eso que comente, no se que clase de relación tiene con el otro padre que lo ha llevado al rechazo, mas que la planta a sido el mismo Potter el causante de esto.

**O-o**

Esta vez Harry no se quedaría fuera, no solo se trataba de su salud, tenía derecho a saber como estaba su bebe, había tomado uno de los inventos de los gemelos Weasleys, uno nuevo y mejorado según habían dicho, un dispositivo mágico con el cual podía escuchar conversaciones a distancia siempre y cuando no se usara un hechizo silenciador, tamaño bolsillo, de esta forma había podido meter lo a la habitación sin que lo descubrieran, lo coloco en su oreja izquierda, solo por esa vez en pensó que no debió haber espiar, se había quedo atónito al saber que no era posible estar cercas de Severus y lo mortal que podría ser para su bebe la situación, solo dos días, serían suficientes para encontrar la solución?

Estaba preocupado su mente se había puesto en blanco, sentía desesperación y ganas de llorar, entonces pareció haber una luz de esperanza, las cuales se estrellaron con mas fuerza al saberse responsable por todo, era cierto había decidido olvidar a Severus, todo era su culpa.

Solo ocasionaba problemas y sufrimientos a todos, las lagrimas salían resbalando por sus mejillas, se quito el dispositivo antes de que alguna nueva noticia le desgarrara mas el corazón, en ese momento lo comprendió, solo había algo que podía hacer, apretó con fuerza las sabanas agarrando valor para ponerse de pie y salir sin ser descubierto.

**O-o**

Draco se acerco a la puerta –lo mejor será no preocupar a Harry, supongo que no saldrá de la enfermería así como supongo que preguntara el por que, si se siente tan bien, así que intentare tranquilizarlo y convencerlo de que permanezca aquí

Madam Pomfrey asintió y aunque la idea no le gustaba mucho al pocionista no pudo poner objeción, por experiencia sabía que Draco era el único que lo tranquilizaba, esta vez se lo dejaría.

Draco se acerco a la cama, la cortina estaba corrida, quizás estaba dormido, eso le daría un poco mas de tiempo para pensar bien lo que diría, movía sus manos nervioso, calma se decía a si mismo, bueno era ahora o nunca, trato de parecer lo mas casual posible, se asomo para verificar el estado del moreno, claro no tendría tanta suerte, regreso corriendo

–NO ESTA!

La sanadora fue a verificar que la cama estaba vacía, corrió la cortina y en efecto solo estaban sabanas sobre la cama, miro en la mesa, el dispositivo que había usado para escuchar, lo miro con detenimiento, ese objeto se le hacia familiar, recordaba haber visto a un estudiante colocarlo en su oreja, lo imito, podía percibir sonidos que antes no estaban, se lo quito de inmediato, estaba asustada, Potter había escuchado todo!

Draco alcanzo al director y al pocionista en el pasillo, se detuvo jadeante –no esta- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

Snape lo entendió de inmediato, tomo su reloj para buscar al moreno, se encontraba en su lugar especial, debajo de ese árbol, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lo podía ver, se encontraba sentado en el piso, estaba elevando algo con sus manos, ese objeto brillaba platinado, una daga!

Acaso intentaría acabar con todo? No lo permitiría, saco su varita, no permitiría que se dañara, no podía perderlo, no de nuevo.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.-** Aahhhhh lo peor de todo es que no se cuando actualizare jajaj XD!! Hoy me dicen si mi maquina espiro T-T pero también viajo el día de hoy así que decidí actualizar hoy, vacaciones over U.U todo lo bueno termina alguna vez no?

Oh! Algo bueno entre tanto embrollo, Amia Snape me pidió hace una semana un regalo de cumpleaños el cual no me será posible publicar en la fecha exacta así que lo haré antes jajaj XD!! No te asustes Amia, al menos eso espero ya llevo la mitad jeje... es un fic de un solo capitulo y se desprende de esta historia por si la quieren leer estará mañana o mas tarde jeje... se llama Sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños.

Y es por mi situación computada por lo que no contestare review en esta ocasión sorry hablando de cumples alguien sabe cuando cumple Snape? Me agradaría poner su cumple en este fic o algo así, si no hay fecha entonces me la invento no hay problema jajaj XD!!

Ahora que lo pienso la oscura y obsesiva confesión no lo fue tanto jajaj XD!! Pero bueno el capitulo maldito por fin se publico jo,jo,jo... próximo capitulo 32.- El secreto de Albus Dumbledore, por fin sabrán a donde se fugo je,je...

_Gracias por leer!!_


	32. 32 El secreto de Albus Dumbledore

**REGRESO A TI**

32.- El secreto de Albus Dumbledore

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry consiguió escabullirse de la enfermería, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo que no sabía que tan efectivo podía ser aquello.

En su tiempo junto a Severus, mientras no era vigilado por este había visto un hechizo, le pareció buena idea conocerlo, lo usaría solo en caso necesario, aunque al final no tuvo el valor de realizarlo.

Sonrió quien iba a imaginar que terminaría usándolo en si mismo, se sentó frente al lago, no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo ya que este no podía realizarse sin consentimiento de un espíritu mágico, saco su varita y dio un toque en el agua con la varita, no requería de su voz para realizarlo, la pregunta era lo estaba haciendo bien? no pasaba nada, lo intento tres veces mas, dio un suspiro, teóricamente parecía mas simple, iba a ponerse de pie cuando un burbujeo en el agua le llamo la atención, el agua parecía hervir a pesar de lo helado del viento, el vapor estaba tomando forma, no sabía como describirlo, el viento hacia que se deshiciera la imagen hasta que una mano con tres dedos largos persistió, se poso en la mejilla de Harry, sintió la compasión rodeándolo, Harry quiso tocar la mano pero esta de desvaneció antes de poder hacerlo, frente a él cayo una daga, la tomo entre sus manos, había algo escrita en ella, sonrió melancólicamente –gracias- dijo casi en un susurro

El viento soplo llevándose consigo una lagrima del ojiverde, la mano de vapor se materializo atrapando la lagrima cerrando su puño para sumergirse en el agua.

El moreno se puso de pie, en ese lugar no podría realizarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, seguramente ya había sido descubierto.

Llego hasta ese árbol, no podría hacerlo en otro lugar, tomo la daga la elevo frente a él, con su varita apunto directo al metal, cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras rogaba que aquello funcionara.

La daga cayo a un lado del moreno, se retiro las gafas mientras limpiaba sus ojos, volvió a colocárselos, el reflejo de la daga le había lastimado la vista, entrecerró los ojos y la tomo algo intrigado, había algo escrito en ella, estaba algo borroso, al cambiarla de mano se dio cuanta que si la tomaba con ambas manos las letras se aclaraban, la elevo para ver si la luz le permitía leer lo que decía, agudizo la vista, un rayo de luz lanzó lejos la daga, sin comprender miro por un instante sus manos vacías, estaba fuera de si, hasta que una sacudida por dos manos que lo apresaban de los hombros lo hicieron confundirse aun mas.

Snape había corrido lo mas rápido que pudo, al ver a lo lejos como el moreno tomaba una daga entre sus manos no pudo mas que pensar lo peor, el chico no podía estar pensando en eso!

De un rápido movimiento de varita evito cualquier tontería que se pudiera cometer, no se había preocupado en aparentar, estaba asustado, en verdad que lo estaba, solamente Harry Potter había sido capaz de volver su mundo de cabeza.

–que crees que estas haciendo!?

En verdad que no entendía, por que el profesor Snape le gritaba? Y mas importante, por que se comportaba de manera tan inusual, estaba preocupado? Snape?

–profesor Snape, se encuentra bien?

Severus era ahora el confundido, entonces se percato de ello –el aroma Harry! El aroma se ha ido?

Harry elevo una ceja, acaso estaba en la dimensión desconocida? O es que ese no era el verdadero Snape? Claro alguien había conseguido uno de sus grasientos cabellos y se había tomado una poción multijugos, pero quien sería tan valiente?

–aroma? De que habla?

Que estaba pasando? Por que Harry se comportaba de esa manera, de nuevo todo lo que rodeaba al muchacho se complicaba o será que en esta ocasión podía ser diferente.

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey estaba examinándolo, mientras Severus hablaba con Albus

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, no entendía del todo, como era posible estar en esa situación –explícame de nuevo por que en verdad, no se como es que esto es posible

Albus sonrió divertido –mi querido amigo yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, solo se que esta vez Harry fue mas rápido que nosotros

–no lo defiendas! Pudo haber terminado en una catástrofe

–pero no fue así, además nos ha dado tiempo y lo mas importante es que puedes hacer la transferencia de magia, no habrá problemas por el momento

La presencia de una mujer los interrumpió –no detecto magia, si me lo preguntaran diría que el señor Potter esta fingiendo, pero dado los acontecimientos esa sería la explicación mas lógica

Severus miro duramente a la mujer –entonces no es un obliviate cierto?

Pomfrey negó con la cabeza –al parecer no recuerda nada de su embarazo, hasta donde él sabe no tiene pareja, es como si no hubiese tenido esa ventura romántica, eso si les aseguro, la estabilidad emocional de el señor Potter sigue inestable, no creo que sea buena idea decirle que esta embarazado, por lo menos no ahora, habrá que informar a todos los involucrados para que guarden el secreto hasta de él mismo.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo, lo mejor seria juntar a todos los involucrados para hablar con ellos.

**O-o**

Draco iba entrando a la oficina del director, en ese lugar también estaba Severus, no le sorprendía verlo, pero estaban demasiado serios

–como esta Harry?

Dumbledore sonrió –no te preocupes muchacho, al parecer las cosas se han arreglado- el anciano mago hizo una pausa –por ahora claro esta

Draco alzo una ceja, que se suponía que eso significaba, fue entonces cuando Severus hablo

–necesitamos que guardes el secreto incluso de Potter

Ahora si que no entendía una sola palabra –eso suena, ridículo?

Snape respiro con cansancio –Harry olvido que esta embarazado, no recuerda haber tenido relación conmigo, al menos no de ese modo, el podría ponerse realmente mal si se entera de golpe

Draco entrecerró los ojos –claro como si ese secreto fuera algo fácil de ocultarle, que le dirán cuando requiera transferencia de energía? Solo flojito y cooperando Potter y no hagas preguntas? Y si alguna otra persona intenta aprovecharse de él? No han pensado en eso!?

Dumbledore sonrío divertido –por eso es que lo llamamos señor Malfoy, le diremos a Harry que tiene una maldición y requiere de la ayuda de Severus con eso se arregla lo de la trasferencia de energía, el resto se lo dejare a usted y a sus otros amigos, ahora casi toda la escuela piensa que usted y el señor Potter tienen una relación amorosa, no cree que se preguntaran si discutieron o algo? Esto es un asunto delicado, debemos planearlo bien

Draco se dejo caer cansinamente y derrotado en una silla –creo que ni en la época del señor oscuro sufrí tanto

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos, la puerta se abrió con un ligero movimiento de la varita de Albus, dejando pasar a dos jóvenes Gryffindor una castaña y un pelirrojo, la jovencita parecía serena, pensativa mientras que el otro no disimulaba su incomodidad

–nos mando llamar profesor Dumbledore? Dijo lo mas diplomáticamente posible

El director los invito a pasar –se trata de un delicado asunto que nos concierne a todos

Ron miro molesto al rubio –no creo que tenga algo que ver con un Malfoy

–se equivoca Weasley- dijo el oscuro profesor –todos aquí deberán trabajar juntos por el bien del señor Potter

Los dos Gryffindor voltearon muy angustiados –esta Harry bien?- pregunto Hermione

Albus intento calmar a todos –Harry recibió un hechizo el cual no podemos determinar cual es, lo único que sabemos es que a olvidado cosas, como su embarazo y en su estado seria malo que se enterase así que solo les pediré que finjan, eso es todo

–profesor no esperara que aceptemos algo así sin pedir respuestas

Severus se cruzo de brazos –señorita Granger si tuviéramos las respuestas tal vez consideraríamos el exponerlas, pero sabemos tanto como usted ahora

La chica apretó la boca molesta, en esta ocasión fue Ron el mas sensato –y que diremos si el nos pregunta algo?

Severus lo miro inquisitivamente –fue golpeado por una maldición por accidente cercas del bosque prohibido, el resto no tendrán que fingirlo por que en verdad no saben nada

Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta rompieron la tensión de la reunión, era el mismo Harry Potter gozando de excelente salud aparentemente

Sería una mentira decir que se esperaba una reunión como esa, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda

–necesita algo profesor Dumbledore?

Albus sonrió amablemente –pasa mi muchacho

A Harry se le menciono la mentira de la maldición que tenia, y que debía ir con Severus cada semana para curación mágica, este seria dormido así que no sentiría nada y aunque al principio se resistió a quedarse a solas con el profesor de Pociones al final tuvo que acceder, no había notado a cierto rubio

–por que Malfoy esta aquí?- pregunto cambiando bruscamente el tema el moreno

Todos lo miraron muy serios, no recordaba a Malfoy?

Draco se quedo en blanco por unos instantes, entonces lo entendió, esa era su oportunidad

–simplemente no lo puedo creer!

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven serpiente, que se suponía que estaba haciendo?

El rubio se acerco y lo abrazo –como es posible que no recuerdes lo nuestro, eres malo Harry, eres muy malo

Severus iba a reclamar aquello, pero Albus lo detuvo, la mirada asesina del slytherin buscaba respuestas del viejo director, pero este solo obtuvo indiferencia, fue ignorado olímpicamente

–ya veras que poco a poco me recordaras- le dijo con pesar el rubio mientras se aferraba al oji verde, a Severus le pareció que hasta unas lagrimas se le habían escapado, en verdad hablar de un Malfoy era algo de mucho cuidado

Harry no lo podía creer, Malfoy lo abrazaba, aunque no se sentía repulsivo, además sus amigos no habían objetado, significaba acaso que lo que decía era verdad?

**O-o**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, un golpe en la puerta lo hizo detenerse

–pasa- la seca voz de Snape se escucho

Draco entro en la habitación –necesitas algo Severus

La mirada asesina del mayor le confirmaba sus sospechas, esta no iba a ser una discusión sencilla

–Draco, que se supone que haces?

Un bufido por parte del rubio quien puso su mejor pose –eso era algo necesario

El moreno elevo una ceja –necesario? Podrías explicarte mejor

–todo es acerca de engañar a Harry no? Muchos estudiantes creen que hay algo entre nosotros, no se si el profesor Dumbledore te lo menciono, pero la única manera de protegerte es hacer creer que tu hijo es mío, además si Harry esta conmigo nadie mas intentara acercársele

–vaya esto ha resultado conveniente para ti, no es así?

El rubio se cruzo de brazos –no fuiste tu el que le dijo a Harry que se alejara? Que buscara a alguien de su edad?

Snape giro los ojos –y tu me has tomado la palabra, no?

Ahora si que se estaba enojando, y no intento esconderlo –no pienso permitir que tu indecisión lastime mas a Harry, en este momento no te ama y…

Un golpe en la pared detuvo las palabras de Malfoy –solo recuerda que esta embarazado, no te aproveches de la situación

Una sonrisa triunfal del menor –se lo que tengo que hacer, el bebe estará bien

**O-o**

Albus estaba en su oficina, tomo un caramelo de limón y lo introdujo en su boca otra persona se aproximo

–estoy seguro que tu no rechazaras mis caramelos, después de todo son tus favoritos

La otra persona tomo uno y lo comió –definitivamente conoces bien mis gustos

Una sonrisa burlona por parte de Albus –y entonces vas a contarme toda la historia?- Albus puso su mejor cara de inocencia –Sabes no fue fácil encontrarte, sobre todo si no sabia de tu existencia- termino diciendo el director del colegio

La otra persona se acerco lo mas que pudo al profesor –como puedes decir eso, si yo existo es gracias a ti

El hombre se acerco de nuevo para tomar otro caramelo –creo que en esta época los hacen mejor no te parece?

Dumbledore sonrió amistosamente –estoy de acuerdo Albus

Un segundo Albus estaba en ese lugar solo que mas joven

–entonces deseas saber sobre Henry no es así, supongo que ya no importa si te cuento la verdad…

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Nota.-** este capitulo es un desamauser, así que si algo no entendieron pues pregúntenme y yo les amplio la duda jajaj XD!! Lo siento después del gran golpe de ver casi muerta mi compu mi musa se fue de vaga y luego tenia muchas cosas que hacer, ahhh es difícil encontrar un buen regalo de intercambio! Aunque eso ya paso y les diré que me fue excelente por una vez no quede inconforme jajaja XD!! Pero bueno aprovecho para desearles una muy feliz navidad!! No prospero año nuevo por que actualizare antes de eso, al menos esa es la meta jajaj XD!! Gracias por leer!


	33. 33 Celos producto de un rubio

**REGRESO A TI**

33.- Celos producto de un rubio

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

_Sobre el fic... _Pese a lo que pudiera parecer esto no va tener ni va a ser un drarry, esto es puramente un snarry (eso creo) así fue pensado desde el principio, recuerden que e enfatizado lo buen actor que es Draco y si, al principio el rubio moría por el oji-verde eso no lo negare, o tal vez estaba confundido… quien sabe ya saben que me encanta dar giros de doble calibre jajaj XD!! Así que amantes del Snarry Draco tiene otro propósito en el fic, dije que haría que lo amaran y no me e rendido en esa afirmación. Supongo que como a mi les encantan los celos cierto? Solo diré eso el resto entérense en el capitulo jeje…  
Recuerden esto es un Snarry, significa que pareja principal Sevy y Harry personajes propiedad de Rowlin, no gano mas que diversión haciendo esto disfruten del fic!

****O-o****

El director Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, ese día en particular tenia una visita sumamente importante para el.

Las personas en los cuadros miraban un tanto asombrados, aunque siendo el director del colegio lo hacia parecer menos descabellado

El hombre parecía simpatizar con el viejo director después de todo había aceptado los caramelos de limón, los mismos que habían visto ser rechazados de innumerables formas, de nuevo el extraño se acerco para tomar otro caramelo –creo que en esta época los hacen mejor no te parece?

Dumbledore sonrió amistosamente –estoy de acuerdo Albus- le había llamado por su nombre, el mismo que le pertenecía o mejor dicho les pertenecía.

Un segundo Albus estaba en ese lugar solo que más joven, el mismo que había conocido Harry en su pequeño viaje al pasado.

–entonces deseas saber sobre Henry no es así, supongo que ya no importa si te cuento la verdad, después de todo mi misión esta completa, no desearía desaparecer, pero es peligroso que me quede en esta época que no es la mía y para eso debo de hacerlo.

**O-o**

Harry estaba muy pensativo y como no estarlo? Si ese día en particular se había perdido una buena parte de su vida, primero Snape hablándole como si de mejores amigo se tratara, pero esa no era la mejor parte, Draco su novio? En que momento a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido algo así? Tan descabellado como pensar que él y Snape podrían llevarse bien, dio un largo suspiro

–estas bien? Dijo un tanto preocupado el rubio

Harry volteo de inmediato, pequeño detalle, tenia al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy pegado como lapa

–es solo que, esto es raro!- el moreno no se andaría con rodeos, lo que era

El rubio expreso tal tristeza que no sabía como reaccionar, como iba a saber él que Malfoy tenia sentimientos, siempre se había comportado como una vil serpiente rastrera, al ver su rostro solo sintió deseos de llorar, en su vida pensó ver algo así, por un momento solo pensaba en la manera de reconfortarlo?, pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez es Malfoy! No, simplemente no podía hacer aquello, no aun, aun?? Definitivamente se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

–cuando descubra al culpable lo pagara!- su semblante cambio a la de una persona muy furiosa, esa si parecía a la habitual, Draco tomo las manos de Harry –esperare, tendré paciencia, solo olvidaste como amarme, yo lo único que tengo que hacer es recordártelo, no are nada extraño, solo deja que permanezca a tu lado, por lo menos hasta que recobres la memoria, después de eso tu podrás elegir esta bien?

Harry no sabía que pensar, podía sentir como sus manos eran presionadas gentilmente por una persona que hasta ahora solo la había podido ver como rival, no negara que en algunas ocasiones se pregunto por que no podían ser amigos? La primera vez que lo conoció habían charlado como personas civilizadas, ahora eran prácticamente adultos, Hermione y Ron no ponían peros en el asunto y si en alguien podía confiar, era en ellos, así que, por que no? Habían pasado unos segundos con las manos juntas y no parecía tan desagradable, quizá podían empezar siendo amigos por el momento

–podemos comenzar como amigos por ahora?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, sus ojos brillaron radiantes mientras aceptaba encantado, Harry jamás hubiera pensado poder ver esa expresión, aun así deseaba volver a ver ese radiante rostro aunque fuese una vez mas

–puedo abrazar a mi amigo?

La pregunta lo asalto con las defensas bajas, solo atino a mover su cabeza dando por echo que se lo permitiría, los brazos del rubio pasaron alrededor de su cintura ajustándose en un calido acercamiento entre ellos, la sensación no era desagradable en lo absoluto, decidió que el también lo intentaría, se presiono con fuerza al rubio, algo en su pecho dolía, no pudo evitar liberar unas cuantas lagrimas, estas escapaban sin razón, por que estaba llorando?

El rubio se separo y lo miro con genuina preocupación –no permitiré que llores otra vez, así que por favor usa mi hombro solo en esta ocasión- Malfoy retiro las gafas y lo acerco abrazándolo nuevamente acariciando los rebeldes cabellos, Harry limpió con su manga las lagrimas, no sentía tristeza, no tenía por que llorar, se abrazo al rubio sintiéndose reconfortado, no se preocuparía por nada, poco a poco todo se resolvería de eso estaba seguro, después de todo solo era una perdida de recuerdos, no era como si estuviera nadando en problemas o si?

Draco sonreía mientras abrazaba al moreno, miro de reojo, sentía la mirada de alguien proveniente del siguiente pasillo, podría apostar lo que fuera a que adivinaba quien era esa persona que los observaba, Snape iba a recibir un buen castigo por todo lo que había ocasionado, de eso se encargaba él.

**O-o**

Snape caminaba en su despacho de un lado a otro, Harry estaba con Draco! Por que no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Miro su reloj, allí estaba ese pequeño puntito que indicaba la exacta ubicación de Potter, por supuesto acompañado, lo cerro mientras lo apretaba furioso en su puño

–ese maldito, claro no podía dejar de ser tan Slytherin, tan Malfoy!

Dio un bufido mientras salía de su habitación mas malhumorado de lo normal, ese día había bajado mas puntos de los que pudiera contar, incluso de su misma casa, los alumnos pensaban que el final se encontraba cercas, el profesor Snape bajando puntos a su propia casa, aquello simplemente no podía ser real.

No iba a soportar mucho la actual situación dio un fuerte respiro para calmar los nervios, parecía un rapazuelo, ni siquiera en su juventud intento espiar a nadie, por razones personales claro, hizo uso de sus trucos de mortifago para poder ver lo que estaba pasando, cual no es su sorpresa al ver tal escena! No es como si los hubiera encontrado besándose, aun así sus cuerpos estaban muy unidos, Draco había creado muy bien la atmosfera, tenía al inocente muchacho a su merced! Si ese pequeño bribon intentaba algo más que un abrazo lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida y por lo que se imaginaba no sería mucha.

–Draco me acompañarías? Se escucho la voz de Harry

El oscuro profesor se refugio en la oscura esquina, contuvo la respiración para poder escuchar mejor

–hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario!- bromeo –pero es mi imaginación o me has llamado por mi nombre?

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rojizas mientras se daba la media vuelta –se sentiría mas extraño si no lo hiciera después de lo que ha pasado, no te parece?

Pasado!!?? A que se refería Harry!?

–por supuesto, por supuesto, pero por que te has puesto rojo?

Harry se tapo el rostro –es tu imaginación mi color es normal

Que paso!? Malfoy iba a tener que escucharlo, para que Harry se sonrojara no fue un simple abrazo, cierto?

–A donde quieres que te acompañe? – se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda mientras depositaba un rápido beso en la oreja

Harry sintió que le salía humo de la cabeza, intento parecer molesto –oye! No toques en ese lugar, es vergonzoso

Vergonzoso? Donde había osado ese maldito rubio oxigenado a tocarlo!!

Draco se alejo un poco –esta bien, entonces dime de uan buena vez a donde quieres ir?

–Necesito ir con Snape para ponernos de acuerdo con las reuniones que tendremos

Draco sonrió con malicia –entonces hay que apurarnos, ya sabes como es Severus, a ese hombre no hay que hacerlo esperar, cierto?

Harry asintió, que le pasaba al rubio? Por que su actitud cambiaba de esa manera? La sonrisa que había puesto, esa si que la conocía, pero no le importo, después de todo tenía razón lo mejor era apresurarse a llegar donde el profesor

–emm… Draco?

El rubio iba prácticamente canturreando –si?

–tu de casualidad sabes donde están las habitaciones de Snape?

–por supuesto, es mas conozco un atajo

El corazón de Severus latía rápidamente, pequeñísimo detalle, claro sabía que por alguna razón debía estar en sus habitaciones y no espiando al hombre que llevaba a su hijo gestando, ahora iban a descubrir que estaba en ese lugar, que se suponía que iba a decir!! Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo doblo en la primera esquina, tomar un poco de aire, dio tres pasos mas hacia atrás y entonces reanudo la marcha como si nada pasara, al doblar la esquina se tropezó contra Potter

–lo siento

Snape lo detuvo de los hombros –cuidado señor Potter debe mirar bien por donde va

Harry se sonrojo nuevamente –lo siento señor yo, este

Draco elevo una ceja –es mi culpa yo lo estaba distrayendo, pero vaya fortuna encontrarnos con usted profesor

–no es ninguna fortuna señor Malfoy- Snape podía ver toda la malicia destilar por sus palabras, lo sabía, estaba seguro, Malfoy sabía de su pequeño acto de espionaje –supuse que el señor Potter no sabía donde encontrarme, así que salí en su búsqueda

Harry sentía que no entendía nada, el ambiente parecía tenso, desde cuando esos dos no se llevaban bien?

–profesor…?

La muñeca de Harry fue tomada sin previo aviso –venga conmigo Potter

Harry prácticamente fue arrastrado por su odiado profesor, aunque por alguna extraña razón no se sentía igual, era muy extraño, por que había tenido que perder la memoria!?

**O-o**

Dumbledore estaba muy pensativo sentado frente a su escritorio, tomo un caramelo de limón mientras sacaba de su cabeza con la varita un hilo luminoso, lo coloco en un pequeño frasco, respiro profundamente, no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado su curiosidad, en aquel tiempo, había pensado que lo mejor sería no recordar nada, todo con el fin de no modificar el tiempo y el espacio y cosas como esas, no podía saber que tan catastrófico podía resultar, mas sin embargo aquello no podía ser el fin de capitulo, borraría sus recuerdos de Henry una vez enviado al futuro de esta manera solo quedaría el recuerdo de un muchacho que algunas vez acudió a un extraño intercambio, no sintió la necesidad de hacer aquello con los alumnos puesto que ninguno de ellos sabía la naturaleza de la problemática, solo que esa pregunta le rondaba una y otra vez, como había sido posible que ese muchachito llegara a viajar tan atrás en el tiempo? Los gira-tiempos no podían realizar aquella tarea, así que como lo había conseguido?

Atormentando por aquella interrogante decidió crear un segundo Albus, algo así como el diario que había creado Riddley, solo que sin un alma, solo un fragmento de la personalidad de él mismo y una misión por cumplir, así había aguardado hasta que apareciera el chico y por fin un día apareció, estaba seguro de que era él, solo que aun no tenía la edad correcta, y con la misión casi terminada espero hasta el momento preciso, una vez cumplida la edad se había dedicado a vigilarlo constantemente, pero nada aparecía, como demonios había viajado en el tiempo?

Fue entonces que su otro yo lo entendió si el Dumbledore del pasado había encontrado la manera de regresarlo al fututo entonces también le era posible enviarlo al pasado, reunió toda la magia que había estado acumulando a través de los años y mientras el chico estaba caminando distraídamente por las tiendas lo envió al pasado, estaba seguro que encontraría el camino aun con tan pobre hechizo, entonces tuvo que descansar, la magia estaba casi agotada por lo que tuvo que esperar a encontrar un indicio de su propia magia y no fue si no hasta ese momento, después de que detectara su propia magia intentando sobrevivir, había tenido que abandonar el castillo para iniciar el proceso de recuperación de sus memorias.

Quien iba a decir que todos los problemas que se estaban presentando en torno a Severus y Harry eran practicamente su culpa, aunque claro el no los obligo a enamorarse en el pasado, se puede decir que él solo los coloco frente a frente y ellos simplemente reaccionaron.

Una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos aparecieron, estaba sumamente contento, ahora solo le faltaba unir a esos dos para se completamente feliz, sonrió divertido con tal pensamiento.

**O-o**

Harry tenía la visión un tanto borrosa, donde se encontraba? Movió sus manos torpemente buscando sus gafas, toco el armazón un tanto perezoso las apretó para atraerla y colocarlas en su lugar, un brazo lo regreso a recostarse de nuevo, no estaba solo!

Se removió un poco solo para colocarse los lentes, lo ultimo que recordaba era que el profesor Snape lo había llevado prácticamente a rastras muy molesto, aunque el oscuro profesor parecía estar siempre enojado no le pareció tan extraño, acaso estaba con Draco!!

Aunque el cuerpo de Draco no era tan grande, ese brazo que lo tumbo podría jurar que pertenece a alguien adulto y el último con el que había estado era con, no, no podía ser él o si?

Una vez con las gafas en su rostro pudo enterarse de su situación, Snape recostado sobre una cama, la cual parecía muy cómoda, pero el punto era que no solo se encontraba junto a su odiado profesor si no que estaba prácticamente acurrucado a el!

Como había terminado en esa posición? debía salir antes de que despertara, intento mover el brazo que lo aprisionaba, Snape se movió, volteo para verificar que aun continuaba dormido, por una extraña razón se distrajo examinando el rostro, para después encontrase con los negros ojos de su profesor, que se suponía que diría?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.- **lo se tarde muchoooo, pero bueno mi hermana vino de visita muchos trabajos

T-T miren que trabajar en año nuevo y luego me abandonan! Consuelo, tendré trabajo todo el año jajaaj XD!! Y también por influencia de mi linda hermanita me puse uñas postizas y cuando intentaba escribir me desesperaba como no se dan una idea jajaj XD!! Y abandonaba el capitulo, y entre otras cosas tendré que formatear de nuevo mi maquina espero y no pase a mayores por lo menos ahora puedo guardar en discos mi información jeje… así que antes que cualquier otra cosa actualizo! No tuve tiempo de corregirlo como se debe así que si ven irregularidades avísenme jajaj XD!!

Pueden preguntar lo que gusten espero hayan pasado unas mejores fiestas que yo, cualquiera paso mejores fiestas que yo jajaaj XD!! Esperen los enfermos que atendí ese día la pasaron peor que yo T-T que triste, bueno al menos fui de ayuda ahora entiendo por que dicen que es pecado quejarse…próximo capitulo 34 Mi novia se llama Amia, no te puedes quejar de mi Amia Snape! Jajaaj XD!! gracias a todos por leer!


	34. 34 Mi novia se llama Amia

**REGRESO A TI**

34.- Mi novia se llama Amia

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Como se había metido en un aprieto como ese?

Acaso Voldemort no había sido suficiente caos para toda una vida?

No sabía como reaccionar, no era como si fuera a tomar clases de oclumansia, solo era una reunión para algo que aún no tenía mucho sentido para él, después de todo Dumbledore le había comentado que ni siquiera requería que estuviera despierto, dormiría mientras Snape hacia quien sabe que cosas, como si el hecho de ser odiado no fuera suficiente como para desconfiar, aunque pensándolo bien, Severus había probado ser de confianza salvándole la vida en más de una ocasión, eso era aún más molesto, se relajó un poco, al menos si estaba con Draco podía en cierta forma garantizar su seguridad cierto?

La sensación de un cuerpo golpeando contra el suyo, una sensación extraña apareció fugándose al separase del calor que emanaba, dando paso a una especie de vació, miro extrañado, la altiva figura se erguía frente a él, esa persona no era otra más que el profesor Snape

Su mente se puso en blanco, pero no era pánico lo que sentía, su lengua se había trabado, no podía dejar que Draco se encargara de todo

–lo siento- solo eso había atinado a decir, se tambaleo solo un poco, no era como si fuese a caer al suelo y sin embargo…

Por que de pronto estaba siendo sujetado por su profesor?

Por que el toque de las serpientes no le parecían repulsivo, al contrario era reconfortante, agradable? El sonrojo era inevitable, intento disculparse de nuevo torpemente, la voz de Draco salió al rescate, que estaba pasando? Se sentía tenso el ambiente entre Draco y Snape, desde cuando no se llevaban? ese pedazo perdido de su vida llevaba demasiado consigo, tanto que se sentía estúpido, que demonios estaba pasando? Primero él emparejado con un Slytherin, en segundo lugar Snape bajando puntos a su propia casa y en tercer lugar peleando con Draco?

Estaba acaso en la dimensión desconocida? Que clase de suceso pudo aconteces para que su vida cambiara de manera tan radical? Necesitaba respuestas antes de que su cerebro estallara

–profesor…

Aunque no tenía una pregunta formulada en la mente, al menos no una que se atreviera a decir en voz alta debía llamar su atención, el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado, pero todo fue inútil, no pudo decir una palabras mas, su muñeca atrapada por la firme mano de Snape

Ahora estaba siendo arrastrado, posesivamente? Por Snape? Sospechaba que estaría bajo una tremenda confusión en los próximos días, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarse llevar y averiguar poco a poco, dejar de asombrarse por lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor, si Dumbledore y sus amigos no se oponían entonces podía confiar en lo que estaba pasando, cierto? De ellos no podía desconfiar.

El agarre de Snape lo estaba lastimando –profesor?- no había respuesta por este, el agarre no aminoraba pero tampoco aumentaba, basta de tonterías pensó, de un fuerte tirón jalo su mano y se liberó, acuno su mano en su pecho –puedo seguirlo sin ningún problema por mi mismo- desato una mirada desafiante a su oscuro profesor

Snape solo se limitó a mirarlo, bufo y reanudo la marcha a toda prisa

Harry prácticamente tenía que trotar para poder seguir su ritmo, de pronto por que estaba tan molesto?

Se detuvo de repente, el oji verde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no chocar con el otro, miro en todas direcciones observo detenidamente la pared, parecía estudiarla, Snape se quedó observando su comportamiento, Harry puso su mano sobre la pared, el conocía ese lugar o al menos esa impresión tenía, de pronto se le había olvidado que tenía compañía, Snape se apartó para dejar al muchacho hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Harry se detuvo, frunció el entrecejo con su dedo índice presiono una esquina del marcado ladrillo, este se hundió permitiendo que el pasadizo se revelara

–como supo?

El Gryffindor se tensó en ese momento –no, no lo se…

El oscuro profesor noto el nerviosismo del menor y decidió aparentar que no le era de importancia –como sea Potter, entre antes de que alguien nos descubra

Con sus manos empujo al oji verde dentro de la habitación, Harry solo se dejo llevar, una vez dentro se quedó estático, por que había una cama matrimonial en esa habitación!? Cierto que le mencionaron que lo dormirían, entonces para que una cama tan espaciosa? No! por que imaginar cosas que no son, estaba hablando de Snape, el hombre era un tempano de hielo y el era un estudiante y tenía a Draco, no había por que preocuparse, cierto? Entonces por que estaba pensando en esas tonterías?

–recuéstese de una buena vez

Harry volteo a verlo –profesor…

–que espera?

Ese si sonaba como su adorado profesor, en momentos como esos solo desearía estar frente a él en aquella época de juventud cuando su padre lo ponía de cabeza, solo para reírse hasta mas no poder, pero eso era imposible, estaba en el presente, además por que estaba tan irritado? El moreno se cruzo de brazos, no estaba dispuesto a seguir ordenes –podría al menos explicarme un poco la situación?

Snape solo se limitó a darle la espalda, esto no iba a avanzar en lo más mínimo, por que Dumbledore pensó que Snape sería el adecuado para el trabajo? El profesor de pociones y él simplemente no congeniaban, jamás podrían tener una buena relación, detuvo sus pensamientos por un segundo, su mente se había puesto en blanco y sus ojos mostraban una innegable sorpresa, la causa? Ni el mismo estaba seguro, simplemente sus mejillas se habían humedecido con ese último pensamiento, con esa sensación de vacío más intensa que la última vez, entonces se percató de que Snape lo observaba, preocupado? No podía permitir que lo viera así, se daría la media vuelta, tenía que hacerlo, pero entonces su profesor lo detuvo del rostro, lo observaba sin siquiera parpadear, limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos

–hay que iniciar de inmediato

Harry no sabía como reaccionar, tenía un gran deseo por ser abrazado, pero en ese momento solo estaba Snape, a pesar de que no era lo que deseaba hacer se alejo de Snape y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos –bien puede comenzar profesor

Sin pensarlo dos veces Snape lo durmió, el chico respiraba apaciblemente, en que había estado pensando? Harry no tenía la culpa de nada, lo había tratado rudamente, debía tener un poco mas de autocontrol, no podía dejar que Draco hiciera que sus celos se le salieran de control, se recostó a un lado del Gryffindor y le tomo la mano, recorrió con su vista la mano, el brazo, siguió subiendo hasta toparse con el rostro, las pestañas brillantes por los restos de lágrimas, su recorrido termino en la oreja del oji verde, se sentía molesto, aparto la vista, pero no lo soporto por mucho tiempo y regreso de nuevo la mirada, lo que había presenciado cuando Draco había tocado con sus labios la oreja de Harry, por que lo estaba obsesionando? El día de hoy era una oreja el día de mañana, mejor no pensar en esas cosas, dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza en la almohada mientras dejaba escapar el aire, demonios si lo iba a hacer que fuese de una buena vez, se levantó y beso la oreja de Harry, escucho como Harry suspiraba, sonrió ligeramente, deslizo su lengua y mordisqueo un poco, el cuerpo del chico estaba reaccionando a las caricias de Severus, eso era demasiado tentador, mejor parar de inmediato o podría empeorar las cosas, fue entonces que Harry se acercó y se acurruco contra él, Snape lo envolvió en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, era una lastima que aquello solo durara una hora, el tiempo que fuera lo disfrutaría, cerro los ojos para tener mayor percepción de sus sentidos, en que momento lo venció el sueño? De eso no se había percatado hasta que ya era tarde.

**O-o**

Sión era por que se sentía demasiado bien, Se encontraba tan cómodo, no tenía deseos de levantarse, no recordaba que su cama fuera así de reconfortante, admitía que algunas veces tenía problemas para levantarse, pero eso era mas bien por pereza, en esta ocasión se acurruco aun mas, sintió movimiento, se quedó petrificado que había hecho el día anterior? Draco, después Snape y el hechizo, se había recostado sobre la cama y luego no había mas recuerdos, encontró sus gafas y una vez con ellas en su rostro pudo enterarse de su situación, Snape recostado sobre una cama, ah, solo era eso, esperen algo no estaba del todo bien, el punto era que no solo se encontraba junto a su odiado profesor si no que estaba prácticamente acurrucado a él!

Como había terminado en esa posición? debía salir antes de que despertara, intento mover el brazo que lo aprisionaba, Snape se movió, volteo para verificar que aún continuara dormido, por una extraña razón se distrajo examinando ese rostro, se miraba tan pacifico, tan bello, un momento bello!? Que tonterías estaba pensando si ya tenía a Draco, seguro estaba adormilado, otra mirada para desengañarse, si eso haría, su brillante idea solo sirvió para después encontrase con los negros ojos de su profesor, que se suponía que diría?

Hola profesor Snape durmió bien mientras lo abrazaba? Oh disculpe que lo mire mientras duerme me pareció bastante lindo mientras lo hacía espero y no le importe, claro que no!!

Maldición no se le ocurría nada y Snape no parecía querer hablar, por que parecía tan tranquilo cuando él estaba a punto del colapso nervioso? Que opciones tenía? Primera enfrentarlo como el buen Gryffindor que era, opción dos, ser sarcástico y acusarlo de la situación en definitiva culpable del delito, tercera opción ni siquiera la pensaría era mejor llevarla a cabo a la brevedad.

De inmediato se puso de pie y salió corriendo mas rápido que su saeta de fuego, Snape quería detenerlo, pero sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas, tal vez debía dejar que el chico pensara un poco las cosas, estaba consiente de que la situación era bastante extraña, no se suponía que se quedara dormido.

**O-o**

Desde aquel incidente ya había pasado una semana, los exámenes habían tenido ocupados a todos en el colegio, ni siquiera había quedado con Potter para la trasferencia de magia, el moreno en definitiva lo estaba evitando, cuando intentaba acercarse se escudaba en Draco y se alejaba, si eso no era evitar la situación entonces debían de darle la nueva definición, acaso la valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto alardeaban era inexistente?

Miraba como de nuevo esos dos se alejaban, al menos no iban abrazados ni nada por el estilo, eso era ya bastante bueno para sus nervios.

Draco detuvo la marcha, si mal no recordaba había pasado una semana desde que Harry tuviera la transferencia, lo mejor era preguntar al moreno

–Harry cuando tienes que ir con el profesor Snape

Harry volteo la mirada –yo, ya no lo necesito

–eso que significa? Dijo intrigado el rubio

–es simple no habrá mas cesiones

–eso es imposible, que te dijo el profesor Snape?

–tuvimos la semana pasada en eso, al terminar no dijo nada sobre otra reunión y en toda la semana no ha dicho una palabra, yo me siento de maravilla, así que e de suponer que ya no lo necesitare mas

–lo mejor será preguntarle

–no!

El rubio elevo una ceja, algo no estaba bien, que había pasado la semana pasada?

–no, digo ya sabes como es el profesor, debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer, después de todo acabamos de terminar exámenes, seguro tendrá muchos que corregir no?

–solo le quitaremos unos segundos de su precioso tiempo, no es la gran cosa

Draco comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón de clases de pociones, se detuvo, Harry no parecía querer avanzar, tenía la cabeza agachada –en mi próxima reunión, puedes estar presente? -lo primero será preguntarle a Severus

**O-o**

Ron se encontraba con Hermione en la sala común, tenía un espejo en la mano mientras se miraba, tenía ya bastante tiempo tratando de que su cabello quedara bien, la castaña ya estaba cansada de ver esas muecas de desagrado

–tu cabello esta bien de acuerdo!? Además por que de pronto te preocupa tu apariencia?

–ya me canse de este estilo, yo, por que te explico esto, son cosas de chicos, eso no te interesa!

La chica entrecerró los ojos, iba a descubrir todo en ese momento, puntos clave, preocuparse por apariencia, sonrojarse y negar toda situación, perderse en el espacio, aunque eso ya lo hacia antes, bañarse e incluso usar colonia

–estas saliendo con alguien!- una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios como si hubiese descubierto la cura de la peor peste de la humanidad –tienes que decirme quien es!

Ron le dio la espalda –escucha esto es un secreto, así que no te voy a contar nada

–entonces no lo niegas, si hay una personita espacial rondando tu corazoncito

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de rojo intenso –bien, pero te pido que no entrometas, ya te contare cuando sea prudente

–prudente? Tu no eres Ron, que has hecho con mi amigo?- dijo burlona –oh vamos, al menos dime su nombre

Un tanto irritado, dejo escapar el aire, sabía que si no le decía algo lo averiguaría de la peor manera –si te lo digo dejaras esto por lo menos hasta que pueda contarte todo?

–lo prometo- dijo sería para luego dar saltitos emocionada

–se llama A…Amia, si ese es su nombre, te pido que no la hostigues de acuerdo?

–Amia? Ese nombre no me suena, no es Gryffindor, entonces que tal una Reven…

–basta! Lo prometiste, ahora mejor distráete con uno de tus libros yo me voy

La castaña se quedo refunfuñando, por que había hecho una promesa tan absurda? Ni hablar se calmaría por un rato y después lo intentaría de nuevo.

**O-o**

Ron se encontraba esperando en unos de los tantos pasillos del colegio, estaba un tanto impaciente, por que había llegado tan temprano?

La persona que estaba esperando por fin había hecho su aparición le sonrió feliz, pero solo obtuvo un rostro molesto y unos brazos cruzados

–entonces, de hoy en adelante vas a llamarme Amia, acaso Draco no es un bonito nombre?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.-** Hello! Lo sientttooo no pude actualizar antes las lluvias por aca estuvieron horribles! Arranco 3 árboles de raíz en el parque frente a mi trabajo y mucho jaleo y por ende mas trabajo para mi T-T no sabía como terminar este capítulo, se me hace que es aun mas extraño de lo normal no lo creen?

Oh! E visto nuevos lectores que se avientan el fic de un jalón, increíble!! Creo que mi trasero no aguantaría tanto o si? Mm… tengo mucho que no lo intento jeje…

**Gracias por leer!**


	35. 35 Un confuso sueño

**REGRESO A TI**

35.- Un sueño confuso

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Ron se encontraba esperando en unos de los tantos pasillos del colegio, estaba ya bastante impaciente, por qué había llegado tan temprano?

Para empezar como había terminado de esta manera!? Aun no estaba seguro de que estuviera bien, había sido seducido fácilmente por una vil serpiente.

_[Flash back]_

Había estado observando toda la escena, el rubio había estado demasiado cerca de Harry, si ese pedazo de rubio intentaba hacer algo que atentara contra el bebe, se las pagaría todas juntas!

Entonces decidieron marcharse de ese lugar, no entendía cual era la prisa del hurón por irse de ese lugar, hasta que su mejor amigo se topó con su más odiado profesor, hablaban de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, por qué si sus hermanos tenían las mejores cosas para estos casos el no tenía nada?

Cuando menos lo pensó Harry ya no estaba, ni el profesor Snape, Draco se había quedado solo, este permanecía dándole la espalda, sin moverse siquiera, hasta que por fin sus oídos pudieron alcanzar el elegante tono de voz del rubio

–piensas que no has sido descubierto Weslete?

Ron se regresó asustado detrás de la pared, como es qué? cómo pudo? que los Slytherin tenían ojos por detrás, o solo él y Snape? Quizás si fingía no estar Malfoy pensaría que se equivocó, ese era un buen plan, solo que no contaba con una cosa.

El pelirrojo sintió un poco de cosquillas en su oído, para después escuchar a alguien susurrar –comadreja…

De inmediato se apartó para encontrarse con Malfoy de frente, con una santurrona sonrisa –sabes, es de mala educación espiar a las personas

Weasley lo miraba detenidamente, solo tenía que calmarse –no es algo que te incumba

–pero si soy uno de los acosados entonces si me incumbe

–y-yo… el pelirrojo simplemente parecía no poder hablar claramente, sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, que podría contestar?

–Yo no perderé contra ti Malfoy! Dijo al final muy decidido

Draco se quedó un tanto sorprendido, para después sentirse un tanto vació, disimulo con una risa burlona –hay comadreja, no me digas que el pobre mejor amigo quiere ser algo más que eso y no solo eso se le ve arrebatado por la persona que más odia- termino destilando todo el veneno que pudo, al menos antes de sentir ese nudo en su garganta

–que insinúas Malfoy!?

–oh vamos Weslete, estabas espiando como una novia celosa no?

–por supuesto que no, solo me aseguraba de cuidar de mi amigo, aun no entiendo bien esta situación, por eso no me fio, si Harry te hablaba antes de esto tampoco lo entiendo, pero no por eso me quedare de manos cruzadas

–brazos Weslete

–qué? –se dice brazos cruzadas

–bueno pero entendiste no?

–vaya, eso lo resuelve todo, siempre tan elocuente Weasley

–no tengo por que estar escuchando tus tonterías- dijo enojado el pelirrojo mientras se daba media vuelta

Draco lo jalo de su túnica –espera, dijiste que no perderías ante mí, a que te referías entonces?

–a ser el padrino por supuesto! Recuerda que tengo derechos de antigüedad

Draco se quedo perplejo, miraba la soñadora mirada que hacia de solo pensar en conseguir el honor de ser el padrino del hijo de su mejor amigo, aunque dudaba que Severus opinara que estaba bien, y con esa idea en la mente solo pudo reírse, mientras Weasley lo miraba confuso, incluso Malfoy podía reír de una manera tan sincera?

Esa expresión era bastante linda, pensó Draco, puso su mano en su hombro apoyándose mientras se doblaba de las carcajadas, al intentar componer su postura se percato de la cercanía con su cara, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera, deposito un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios

–no cambies Weasley- dijo eso mientras se marchaba del lugar, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron se quedo con la mano sobre la mejillas, acaso el Hurón le había besado?

_[Fin Flash back]_

Después de eso solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, el maldito beso del Hurón!

Pensó que, solo era una especie de trauma, pero después pudo percibir como Malfoy coqueteaba a espaldas de Harry y el moreno parecía ni darse por enterado, no podía caer en ese tipo de tentaciones, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, entonces Malfoy le dijo algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión

"una vez que Harry recupere la memoria querrá volver con el padre de su hijo, entonces no le importara con quien este yo, sabes también tengo derecho a ser feliz."

Lo cierto era que el rubio no era el verdadero amor de Harry, por lo tanto, tenía toda la maldita razón, por Merlin! Pero ya era demasiado tarde, dolía admitirlo, pero estaba enamorado, y ni mas ni menos que de la serpiente rastrera, el hurón Draco Malfoy.

La persona que estaba esperando por fin había hecho su aparición le sonrió feliz, pero solo obtuvo un rostro molesto y unos brazos cruzados

Que le pasaba a Malfoy? Acaso había hecho algo? Harry los había descubierto?

Cosas como esas estaban llenando su mente hasta que el rubio hablo

–entonces, de hoy en adelante vas a llamarme Amia, acaso Draco no es un bonito nombre?

Ron lo miro perplejo –perdón?

Draco lo taladro con la mirada –quien demonios es Amia!!?? No soy yo acaso?

Ron comenzó a reírse, ahora lo entendía –pero, como es que te has enterado, yo lo he dicho hacia unos minutos a Hermione

Draco elevo una ceja –que se supone que signifique eso?

El pelirrojo lo abrazo –Hermione estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y yo le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien llamada Amia, es decir contigo. Los rumores corren rápido, me pregunto como es que el secreto de Harry no se descubre aun.

–entonces?

–entonces qué?

Draco supuso que esa adorable cara de inocencia era lo que mas le gustaba de Weasley, se acercó a su rostros –como me llamaras?

Ron comenzó a temblar levemente, tenía al rubio demasiado cercas, podía sentir su respiración, por qué simplemente no lo besaba y ya? Estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta

–te llamare como tú quieras, ahora podrías… la cara de Ron se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, Draco sonrió satisfecho y acerco sus labios para unirlos a los de Ron.

**O-o**

Harry caminaba un tanto nervioso, le había pedido a Draco que lo acompañara, pero este en cuanto llego con Snape se desapareció, cuando lo vea, simplemente se las iba a pagar!

–recuéstese de una vez Potter!

Harry rápidamente se recostó, ese si sonaba como su profesor, simplemente se limitaría a hacer lo que se le pedía, cerro los ojos y espero a que Snape lo durmiera.

Harry abrió los ojos, miro en todas direcciones, estaba en el castillo de eso estaba seguro, estaba corriendo, se detuvo, conocía ese lugar, era uno de los pasadizos para poder ir a Hosmeade, entro en el pasadizo, caminaba lentamente utilizando su varita y un lumus era mas que suficiente para poder ver por donde iba, escucho un ruido, de inmediato guardo la varita, alguien lo sujeto de la espalda haciendo que tirara su única defensa, genial pensó

–vaya, vaya miren a quien nos encontramos aquí

Quien era esa persona? Por que lo atacaba sin razón, acaso lo conocía a él? Hola! Cabeza no olvides que eres Harry Potter, que pregunta tan tonta

–el pobre perrito de Snape se perdió- dijo otra voz un poco mas chillona

–pero como es que encontró este lugar? Una tercera voz

Hasta que una luz le hizo ver que en realidad eran cuatro las personas presentes, esos rostros, los conocía de eso estaba seguro, el cuarto se acerco lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, era solo que no podía creer de quien se trataba

–este niño bonito no me engañara

–niño bonito? dijo el mas bajito de ellos

–creo que se parece a ti- dijo el delgado de ellos mientras sonreía tranquilamente

El sujeto que lo sujetaba, se percato de que Harry no hacia esfuerzo –no creas que por que somos Gryffindors te perdonaremos Slytherin!

Slytherin! Pero que estaba pasando? Ellos, no había duda, su padre, Sirius, Lupin y ese mal nacido de Colagusano! Solo que tenían su misma edad, pero como?

Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, no tenía sentido todo aquello, pero algo le decía que esa escenas ya había ocurrido en alguna ocasión, así como también supuso al estar en esa situación, solo había algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

Lo más rápido que pudo se liberó y se fue contra el traidor que había entregado a sus padres, le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla, solo esperaba que hubiera una poción para hacer crecer los dientes por que ese era su objetivo, de inmediato tres varitas le apuntaban en la cabeza, Sirius y James se veían molestos mientras que Lupin un poco confuso, Harry se relajó y se dejó caer en el piso, eso se había sentido tan bien

–eso es lo menos que se merece, algún día me darán la razón!- Aseguro el oji verde

JAJAJAJAA

Lupin había estallado en carcajadas, sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados, aquello no tenía nada de gracia

–oh vamos James, el no será un Slytherin para siempre, recuerda lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore, no estará por mucho tiempo, además no quiero que me expulsen por una tontería como esta

James bajo la varita y Sirius hizo lo mismo al notarlo –entonces que sugieres?- dijo Sirius –que lo dejemos pasar por alto?

James se le quedo observando por un momento, apretó su varita para después guardarsela –bien, que se las arregle como pueda para salir de aquí, además si él esta aquí Snape debe estar vuelto loco buscándolo

Sirius sonrió con malicia –entonces creo que deberíamos buscar al tonto de Snivellus para ver su cara cuando llore

Los cuatro se marcharon haciendo comentarios sobre lo patético que sería ver a esa serpiente llorando como un bebe. Solo que no había algo que no entendía y era el por qué hablaban de Snape? que tenía que ver con él?

Se puso de pie y continuo caminando, sabía que tenía que comprar algo, pero qué? Busco en sus bolsillos, como iba a comprar algo si no tenía dinero?

Miro a un lado y de pronto se encontraba frente a una tienda en el aparador había un hermoso traje de gala en color vino y dorado, una mano se posó en su hombro, era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, la conocía

–este es perfecto para ti- dijo mientras iba al mostrador

Por que estaba con su madre? Primero su padre y ahora ella

–Severus babeara por ti al verte puesto esto

Harry la miro de inmediato, de que estaba hablando? Por que de nuevo mencionaban a Snape?

Lili lo agarro de la mano jalándolo, haciéndolo correr, se detuvo frente a una puerta –espera aquí- le dijo mientras ella entraba

Miro en todas direcciones para finalizar en el suelo, mirando sus propios pies, se percato que el color de la tela era vino, como el traje del aparador, se miro a si mismo, portaba el traje!

Entonces la puerta se abrió, sinceramente, todo era demasiado extraño, sus padres jóvenes, él en traje de gala y ahora que mas? Que remedio, seguro que sus respuestas estaban detrás de esa puerta, bien pues solo había una manera de averiguarlo, avanzo para quedarse paralizado al ver quien estaba del otro lado, ese era Snape? Bueno se veía más joven pero sin duda era él, hablaba con su madre de algo, se veía angustiado, suplicante, entonces su mirada se posó en él, intensa, tanto que lo hizo sentir incómodo, no, más bien culpable

Snape ignoro a Lili y se fue tras Potter, Harry no podía moverse, acaso Snape lo iba a atacar? Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, solo a la espera del dolor, pero en vez de eso sintió la calidez del otro hombre, se sentía reconfortado, protegido.

Sintió como una mano se deslizaba por una zona que solamente él había tocado antes –que! Donde se suponía que creía que estaba tocando?

Y por que no se alejaba, al contrario, pareciera como si su cuerpo inclusive pidiese más, por que el toque del profesor Snape le hacia sentir tanto placer? Por que Snape? No se suponía que él ya tenía a Draco?

Una voz le llamaba por su nombre, abrió los ojos, todo estaba tan borroso y su cabeza dolía

–Harry te encuentras bien?- por fin pudo enfocar la situación, la preocupada voz de Snape le preguntaba su estado, entonces lo anterior había sido solo un sueño? Snape le entrego las gafas, estaba en la habitación con Snape, este no se miraba joven, pero sus manos en sus hombros, se sentían igual de cálidos, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo hizo retorcerse, entonces sintió como era llevado como una princesa en brazos por su profesor de pociones.

Snape no esperaría una respuesta del oji verde, lo llevaría con Madam Pomfrey de inmediato.

Continuara…

[BONUS REGALO DEL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN]

El día de los enamorados se acerca, incluso Ron se había encerrado en su cama, no había dejado que nadie viese lo que estaba haciendo, bueno según lo que Hermione le comentaba estaba saliendo con alguien, quien? Ni idea, solo sabían que la llamaba Amia, incluso su mejor amigo podía llegar a ser cursi, eso era bueno no?

Harry se sentó en la sala común, se quedó un tanto pensativo, que se suponía que debía hacer? Se suponía debía regalarle algo a Draco pero, por que cuando ve el presente Snape le viene la lamente?

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos y la sacudió para finalizar recostado en el sofá

Hermione había visto la escena y curiosa se acerco

–que te ocurre?

Harry se sentó de inmediato –es que, dime Mione tu a quien vas a regalarle en estas fechas?

Hermione ensombreció su rostro –no juegues con migo- amenazo con el puño

Harry sonrió preocupado –bueno, no es que sea algo muy importante no?

–claro dices eso sin problemas, como tu tienes a Draco- dijo la castaña sin darle importancia

El moreno bajo la mirada –que pasa- pregunto la chica

–es solo que, no lo se Mione

La chica elevo una ceja –que es lo que no sabes? Que clase de regalo será el adecuado? No te preocupes por esas cosas, un detalle sencillo bastara, no es como si fuese su cumpleaños cierto?

–no es eso!! -Dijo enérgico

–ya, entonces?

Harry se quedó muy serio, al parecer no iba a decir más, la castaña suspiro

–creo que si vas a darle un regalo a la persona que te gusta con eso es suficiente no? Por que te complicas tanto?

El moreno se levanto de improviso –tienes razón! Ya lo decidí, gracias Mione fuiste de gran ayuda- entonces la chica solo veía como el otro se alejaba, bueno había sido bueno ser de ayuda, solo que no supo en que manera.

**O-o**

Harry corría a toda velocidad, si ya lo había decidido por que dudo tanto!? Llego con Draco, se detuvo para poder agarrar un poco de aire, el rubio lo miraba extrañado

–estas bien? Por que corrías?

Harry se aquedo muy serio –lo siento, yo, perdí tu regalo

Draco elevo una ceja –entonces si yo dijera lo mismo me creerías?

Harry lo miro atónito, para después sonreír comprensivo –no importa después de todo este es un día inventado por las compañías de chocolate, lo sabias?

–enserio? Cuéntame mas…

Si Draco supiera la verdad no sabría como manejarlo.

Harry frente al salón de pociones daba un paso a enfrente, después se regresaba, iba a avanzar decidido y bajaba la cabeza.

AHHHHHH!!!

Entro gritando y corriendo, se quedo de piedra, por que había hecho tanto ruido, no se suponía que nadie debía enterarse, miro en todas direcciones el lugar estaba vacío, escucho ruido en el almacén dejo una caja en la primera mesa que encontró y salió corriendo.

Mientras Hermione miraba enojada a Ron quien estaba en una disputa sobre si comer o guardar el chocolate que le había dado Amia

–ya comételo!! -Dijo desesperada

Mientras ron protegía el chocolate en su pecho un tanto molesto.

Mas tarde en las mazmorras…

Severus miraba incrédulo una cajita de regalo, alguien la había dejado en el salón de pociones, lo primero que pensó seguro es un tonto estudiante que lo había olvidado y pensando en poner en aprietos a ese estudiante había "confiscado el paquetito" pero después se percató que este estaba dirigido a su persona

Miraba nervioso, era una broma? O alguien realmente le había regalado algo?

Usando su varita para cerciorarse abrió el paquete, era un chocolate en forma de corazón con una serpiente en medio, imaginaba lo lindo que seria que fuese de Harry.

Obviamente Harry no se iba a exponer ante Snape.

[FIN DEL BONUS FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!!]

* * *

Nota.- Vaya esta vez fui mas rápida! Se que es un sueño extraño, algunos si lo entenderán, por lo menos lo que terminaron mi corto fic de 2 capítulos llamado Sorpresa Feliz cumpleaños, que se desprende de este fic, solo quiero aclarar, el final de ese fic no es el definitivo, la verdad es que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa y sobre el nombre del bebe, pues no lo puse lo se, eso es por que eso aparecerá en la historia original que es esta y lo otro, pues que no se que nombre ponerle así que si tienen sugerencias serán bien recibidas jeje…

Ahhh tenía ganas de ver a Harry sufrir por que no se decidía si regalarle algo a Snape o a Draco quien se supone es su novio jajaaj XD!! Y aproveche esta fecha para escribirlo, a manera de regalo de san Valentín y mate dos pájaros de un tiro! Espero y les guste

A partir de ahora Harry comenzara a tener recuerdos que posiblemente no entienda bien, de cosas que pasaron cuando estaba en el pasado y de cosas que ya ha vivido por ahí abra una escenita fuerte, lo prometo capitulo 36.- Eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama. Severus Snape se acercan tiempos difíciles jajaaja XD!!


	36. Chapter 36

**REGRESO A TI**

36.- Eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Snape se despertó, de nuevo se había quedado dormido, alguien apretó su brazo, cierto Harry! Volteo al lado, el chico sudaba y se quejaba ligeramente, ahora que lo pensaba, el tiempo había expirado, el ojiverde ya debería estar despierto, Snape comenzó a moverlo

–Harry te encuentras bien?-

Una voz se escuchaba Harry estaba abriendo sus ojos, cuando al fin pudo enfocar la situación, se dio cuenta de la preocupada voz de Snape que preguntaba su estado, entonces lo anterior había sido solo un sueño?

Snape le entrego las gafas, estaba en la habitación de hacia un momento, miro a su profesor de pociones, este no se miraba joven, pero sus manos en sus hombros, se sentían igual de cálidos, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo hizo retorcerse, los brazos se aferraron con más fuerza jalándolo, el oji verde solo sintió ser llevado como una princesa en brazos por su profesor de pociones.

Algo no estaba bien, no esperaría a obtener una respuesta del muchacho, solo una cosa se le pudo ocurrir y sin siquiera preguntar, simplemente se lo llevaría a Madam Pomfrey.

**O-o**

Harry fue dejado en una de las camas de la enfermería mientras escuchaba al mayor gritar por ayuda como si alguien estuviera muriendo, el Gryffindor dudaría de creen en aquello aunque hubiese un cuerpo agonizante, después de todo es un ex -mortifago, un malvado profesor, uno que se preocupaba por él? Por Harry Potter? De seguro continuaba en su sueño si era así posiblemente nadie estuviese en la enfermería, entonces Snape se le acercaría, lo besaría y lo tocaría y se sentiría muy bien y quizás terminaría lo que había iniciado en, su sueño anterior?

Harry espero a ver que pasaba, veía como Snape caminaba de un lado para otro, sonrió burlón, no había nadie, que raro, pensó, vio como el pocionista se acercaba, bien si eso iba a pasar era mejor no resistirse y apresurarse, si tenía algo de suerte aparecería joven como aquella vez.

El oji verde tomo desprevenido al profesor de pociones colgándose de su cuello para besarlo en los labios, Snape estaba más que sorprendido

–pero que pasa aquí!!

Madam Pomfrey había aparecido Harry la miro incrédulo y después se percató de que estaba besando al grasiento de Snape, lo soltó haciéndose lo más posible para atrás, no estaba soñando, lo había besado, en verdad lo había hecho!

Snape recobro el sentido de inmediato –rápido revíselo

Madam Pomfrey miro a Severus preocupado y después a un Harry aterrado, al parecer no era la intención de Potter el besarlo o sí? Y si había dado ese beso intencionalmente, entonces le esperaba una larga noche.

Harry estaba dormido en una de las camillas, Dumbledore estaba esperando el reporte de la mujer junto a Snape, ella apareció, se detuvo frente a ellos

–no hay de que preocuparse, parece que el señor Potter comenzara a tener vagos recuerdos del pasado, será algo confuso para él, así que hay que tener mucho cuidado, deberíamos de ir buscando la mejor manera de decirle lo de su embarazo, en estos momentos le di una poción para dormir, estaba bastante alterado por el incidente de hace un momento- miro a Snape detenidamente por unos segundos, Dumbledore no paso por alto aquello, entonces continuo –lo mejor será que se quede hoy, solo para estar seguros de que no hay problema.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, deseaba enormemente saber cual era el supuesto incidente y para eso necesitaba hablar a solas con Severus –excelente-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa –será mejor buscar la mejor oportunidad para decirle, nos vamos Severus?

El pocionista se puso de pie

–un momento Severus- dijo la femenina voz

Los dos voltearon –pasa algo? Contesto Snape

–puedo hablar un poco contigo?

Snape asintió –Albus iré contigo en un momento si nos disculpas

Albus no lo podía creer, tendría que esperar para enterarse de los detalles, eso en verdad era muy molesto.

Una vez a solas fue Madam Pomfrey la primera en hablar –creo que en el fondo lo sabía, solo que me resistía a creerlo, de entre todas las posibilidades, en verdad eres tú el otro padre?

Snape suspiro mientras se dejaba caer –sabía que lo entendería con ese beso, solamente al otro padre puede besar sin que ocurra una amenaza de aborto no es así?

Pomfrey asintió –como es posible, Albus lo sabe no? Yo, no puedo dejar pasar por alto esto! Eres uno de los profesores, que pasa con la ética? nunca lo espere de ti Severus!

Snape se puso de pie, su semblante era digno de un mortifago, Madam dio unos pasos atrás, en verdad que era amenazante

–no dude ni por un segundo de mi integridad- Snape de dejo caer en la silla cansinamente

–no ve que esto es difícil para mi también?

Ahora si que la mujer no entendía –ve la enorme diferencia de edades, Harry debería estar con alguien de su edad, la verdad es que este embarazo es más inusual de lo que cree, ya que fue concebido cuando yo tenía la edad de Potter

Que acababa de escuchar, eso no sonaba lógico, Snape miro la descompuesta cara de la mujer, estaba claro que no entendería con tan pocas palabras –no se como demonios Harry viajo en el tiempo, el caso es que lo hizo y entonces el resto de la historia termina con un bebe en camino, lo entiende?

Madam Pomfrey negaba con la cabeza, y sin previo aviso Severus recibió una buena bofetada proveniente de una muy molesta fémina, asombrado Snape la miraba

–por que no se me informo de esto!? Y yo que empezaba a dudar de mis capacidades, Severus si esta situación no mejora ni el mejor medimago lograra que esa criatura sobreviva, así que le pido de arregle lo más pronto su situación con el señor Potter

Madam se encamino molesta a su despacho se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación –solo una cosa más, esta historia no está ni cercas de terminar, aún quedan tres meses difíciles, así que se lo pediré de nuevo, por favor acepte sus sentimientos por el bien no solo del bebe si no de Harry

Snape se puso de pie de golpe, se le veía alterado –es fácil para todos sermonearme sobre eso, pero antes de saber la verdad pensaba lo peor de mi, no es así? Yo no le convengo a Harry, nadie pensara lo opuesto!

–desde cuándo le ha importado lo que piensen los demás? Si en verdad ya no le ama le pido que haga lo correcto, pero si no es así busque su felicidad.

Con esas palabras en el aire Madam Pomfrey desapareció de la habitación, que significaba aquello? Como sanadora estaba obligada a hacer lo mejor para su paciente, pero no le pareció que hablara de esa manera, al final ella también era como el resto, solo presionándolo para que aceptara a Harry, pero él solo se volvería una carga para Harry, por que nadie comprendía que solo hacia lo mejor para Harry y su hijo? Potter sufriría al inicio pero, después podía ser inmensamente feliz con otro, bufo, claro que no iba a permitir que cualquier don nadie estuviera cerca de Harry y menos de su hijo!

**O-ó**

Al día siguiente no había pasado ninguna novedad, Harry fue dado de alta justo a tiempo para poder ir a sus clases, Hermione lo miro muy distraído, últimamente sus dos amigos se comportaban raros, simplemente no podía ignorar aquello

–Harry, te encuentras bien?

El moreno la miro un tanto incrédulo, entonces pareció que la vida se le ilumino al ver a su mejor amiga

–puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La castaña sonrió contenta –claro que puedes, adelante pregunta

Harry pareció dudar un poco estaba buscando la mejor manera de lanzar la pregunta

–dime Mione, que se supone que se hace cuando dos personas se aman?

La chica se quedó en blanco, para después tornarse rojo, acaso Harry quería hablar de sexo entre hombres o algo por el estilo? –a-a que te refieres?

Harry dejo escapar el aire cansinamente –sí, ya sabes, como se supone que debe ser un noviazgo, primero dos personas que se gustan y deciden salir, y después que sigue? cómo se supone que se comporten?

Hermione respiro un tanto más tranquila –bueno, cuando dos personas se gustan es normal, pasar el tiempo juntos, platicar de sus cosas, agarrarse de la mano, besarse, ya sabes, dime Harry nunca habías estado en el estatus de novio?

Harry la miro sereno –Draco es el primero, así que no se como reaccionar, puedo hacer otra pregunta?

La castaña no sabía si aceptar o no, después de todo temía que la charla se tornara acalorada –si claro las que quieras- maldición por que había terminado haciendo esa contestación, estaba segura que se arrepentiría

–has estado enamorada alguna vez? –dijo sin más rodeos

Que clase de pregunta era esa? Acaso Harry estaba dudoso acerca de Draco?

–una vez, de un muggle, era mi vecino, fue un amor de chiquillos, después su padre obtuvo un mejor empleo, se mudó y no lo volví a ver

–y como sabias? Es decir por qué crees que fue amor?

–bueno, ya sabes, pensaba mucho en él, si no lo veía me ponía triste y lo mejor de todo era estar junto a él, me sentía protegida, feliz, esa sensación de calidez, creo que aunque ahora ya no lo amo, eso jamás lo olvidare.

Harry se quedó muy pensativo, después sonrió –gracias, me ayudaste mucho

Granger no estaba segura en que sentido lo había ayudado, pero era bueno verlo sonreír como siempre, ahora solo faltaba averiguar por que su otro amigo tenía cara de culpabilidad, y también de paso saber quien era esa Amia, ese asunto no estaba del todo zanjado.

**O.o**

Harry iba a su encuentro con Draco, ya lo había decidido, lo último que había pasado con Snape no lo podía borrar, su cabeza, si no aclaraba sus pensamientos iba a terminar en algún manicomio.

Saludo alegre como siempre al igual que Draco

Harry agarro aire, sintiendo que con eso también tomaba algo de valor, e inicio con el plan –oye, Draco

–si? Dijo el rubio no dando mucha importancia al asunto

–tu y yo somos novios no es así?

Draco lo miro a los ojos –no lo dudes- dijo algo más atento

Harry sonrió y se abrazó al rubio sin decir más, se quedó esperando, había calidez, no lo podía negar, pero se sentía diferente, de alguna manera no se sentía tan protegido, algo faltaba, claro había besado a Snape pero no a Draco, donde estaba lo justo en eso?

Se acercó para poder besar al rubio en los labios, pero este volteo el rostro, Harry se quedó helado, había sido rechazado? Tal vez Draco no lo había hecho a propósito, lo intentaría de nuevo, se abrazó más al rubio subiendo sus manos tomo el rostro de Malfoy, tenía que besarlo definitivamente lo haría, se detuvo al ver la fría mirada azul grisácea –que intentas hacer?

Definitivamente eso no acabaría en un beso, se refugió en el cuello del rubio –si eres mi novio por que no puedo besarte?

Draco lo abrazo, eso se sentía más como un padre, no, como un buen amigo –por qué es parte de la maldición, si te beso algo terrible te puede pasar, es por eso que e estado insistiendo para que Severus pueda disolverla y entonces tu y yo podremos hacer cosas

Aun con aquello respuesta no estaba del todo conforme –que cosas?

Draco se acercó a su oreja –cosas pervertidas

El hecho era que aquello no le afectaba del todo, acaso ya no sentía nada por él? Se estaba muriendo el amor? No podía estar sintiendo más ganas de estar con Snape que con Draco, claro solo era la confusión de ver a su profesor joven, quizás era por lo que fuera que estaba haciendo cuando iba a sus sesiones, a veces podía sentir la magia de Severus recorriéndolo en su interior, tal vez había una especie de transferencia de energía que lo hacía imaginar cosas, fuera lo que fuera, el culpable de toda su confusión sin lugar a dudas era Snape!

Harry se separó de Draco –hoy no podremos estar juntos, necesito ir a la biblioteca, no te importa cierto?

Draco le dio un beso en la frente –no te preocupes, si tienes algo que hacer puedes hacerlo- entonces el rubio se despidió

Harry se quedó muy pensativo, la verdad era que no tenía que ir a la biblioteca, era solo que deseaba estar solo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, porque no importaba que tan convincente era la respuesta formulada en su cabeza no terminaba por ser suficiente.

Una persona se paró justo a un lado, podía jurar que sabía de quien se trataba, volteo solo para asegurarse que no se estaba volviendo loco

–que se supone que hace Potter!?

Harry lo miro inocente, de que estaba hablando –a que se refiere?

Snape elevo una ceja, por qué se veía tan molesto? –por que anda por ahí exhibiéndose por todo el castillo como una cualquiera!

Harry no había escuchado esas palabras, simplemente no las había escuchado, por qué de pronto Snape se comportaba de esa manera? Parecía una ex novia despechada

–de que habla? Draco es mi novio y no veo más gente por aquí, así que creo que la palabra exhibicionista esta un tanto exagerada

–no me rete señor Potter, o quiere que baje puntos a Gryffindor?

Harry ahora sí que estaba molesto, definitivamente no sabía por qué estaba tan confundido respecto a Snape, si era un maldito grasiento bastardo, desgraciado y cuanto insulto más se le pudiese ocurrir a alguien más

–no veo por qué tenga que darle explicaciones, Draco es mi novio, es normal hacer cosas como esas, ya que eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama!

Snape se quedó mudo, su rostro se vio algo afectado, no soportaba mas estar frente a él, no con esa cara, no discutiendo, Snape no reaccionaba, Harry vio la oportunidad y se retiró antes de que a su profesor se le ocurriera otro nefasto contra ataque.

**O-o**

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, tenía su cabeza metida en un libro, el jefe de su caza se acercó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido

–Malfoy sígame- simplemente ordeno, todos los estudiantes se percataron de ello, pero nadie dijo nada

Draco volteo a verlo, seguramente el principal tema a tratar era Harry, sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de aquello, juraba que un día de estos iba a tirar la toalla, bueno así decían los muggles no? Pues lo que fuese, ya no estaba dispuesto a escuchar reproches de Snape, este en definitiva sería el último!

Continuara…

Nota.- ohhhh les prometo que el capítulo que viene lo van a ver muy interesante, después de todo va a ver un gran cambio en nuestros dos personajes principales y Draco, pues ya dijo definitivamente ni uno más de Snape, jajajaa XD!! No iba a meter a Hermione en este capítulo, pero creo que su aparición fue importante para confundir un poco más a Harry y hacerlo decidir descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Draco, los cuales son inexistentes jeje… después de todo se puede volver a enamorar de Sevy no? Que bueno que les gusto lo de San Valentin, iba a poner una secuela a eso, pero me lo pensé mejor y pues ya verán mas adelante lo que hare con ese chocolate jajaj XD!!

Gracias por leer!


	37. Las vacaciones de Navidad

**REGRESO A TI**

37.- Vacaciones navideñas

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban, el rubio tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que las fechas llegaran, ese día en particular irían a Hosgmeade, un cambio de aire le vendría bien, lo necesitaba, en verdad que si lo necesitaba, con un celoso novio a escondidas que no estaba por demás decirlo terminaba con cargos de conciencia por traicionar a su mejor amigo, un supuesto novio al que no podía tocar y que insistía en ello, que mosca le había picado a Potter!? Y por si fuera poco para terminar, también tenía que soportar los arranques de un futuro padre celoso indeciso, como se había metido en tantos líos? De todo aquello había algo que no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, pero que tontería! Como le pedía aquello? Como se atrevía siquiera a…

Agito su cabeza como si intentara alejar esos recuerdos, imposible, como demonios iba a resolver ese asunto?

El recuerdo de aquella ocasión le venía a la mente…

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, tenía su cabeza metida en un libro, no que le interesara la lectura, era solo que tenía una imagen que mantener, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo, por lo general los murmullos ocasionales o el jaleo de los otros slytherins salía a relucir, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero en ese momento un silencio sepulcral cayo cobre la casa de las serpientes, una persona de edad mayor caminaba entre los alumnos quienes bajan la cabeza en señal de respeto y cortesía, el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape estaba en ese lugar con un propósito, se acercó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta donde estaba Draco, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del ex mortifago, no quería asomarse y verificar, pero la tensión no disminuía, ahora no solo su Padrino lo atormentaba, estaba seguro que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, a la espera del primer movimiento, ya resignado Malfoy bajo un poco el libro y con una ligera mirada le dio a entender a Snape que estaba enterado de su presencia.

–Malfoy sígame- simplemente ordeno, todos los estudiantes se percataron de ello, pero nadie dijo nada

Draco bajo el libro por completo y volteo a verlo, Severus ya le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a caminar, Draco se puso de pie e inicio la marcha, seguramente el principal tema a tratar era Harry Potter, sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de aquello, que había hecho ahora? juraba que un día de estos iba a tirar la toalla, bueno así decían los muggles no? Pues lo que fuese, ya no estaba dispuesto a escuchar reproches de Snape, sus celos, aunque bien provocados no le daban el derecho de reclamar, después de todo había renunciado al oji verde no? este en definitiva sería el último!

Una vez en las habitaciones de Snape, Draco se quedó serio esperando la tormenta que Severus desataría, pero este no reaccionaba, eso era extraño normalmente iniciaría con un reclamo para proseguir con una amenaza, todo relacionado con la provocación de un aborto, pero en esa ocasión el mayor no decía una sola palabra.

Algo no estaba bien, por qué Severus le había hecho acudir? por qué había ido personalmente por él? Solo para quedarse de pie observándolo?

Bueno no iba a perder más su tiempo tratando de adivinar, iba a reclamar, por lo menos quería una explicación de ese extraño comportamiento, entonces Severus hizo algo que hasta ese momento no había podido asimilar.

Volvió a agitar su cabeza para no seguir recordando, maldición!! Severus iba a tener que pagar sus sesiones con los psicólogos!

–Draco!!

El causante de todas sus desgracias y ahora salvador hacia su aparición, Harry Potter lo miraba sonriendo –podemos irnos ahora?

El joven Malfoy asintió, no se rendiría, el plan cupido Malfoy seguía su curso, además entre más rápido cumpliera su cometido, más rápido podría estar con el pelirrojo sin ningún problema.

**O-ó**

Draco y Harry se paseaban por las tiendas, la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor, era realmente hermoso, Harry se detuvo a mirar un aparador, algo en esa tienda le había llamado la atención, no pudo evitar pensar que ese sería un perfecto obsequio para Snape, se sorprendido a su mismo con tal pensamiento, por qué pensaba en esa detestable persona? El solo debía tener cabeza para los regalos que daría a sus amigos en Navidad y por supuesto en Draco.

Imposible, Snape seguía rondando por su cabeza, suspiro resignado, ya lo había pensado muchas veces, solo una cosa se le había ocurrido, tenía lógica en su mente, el estar pensando constantemente en Snape, solo podía ser por una cosa, lo que fuera que hiciese en sus sesiones quita maldiciones, la cual no estaba clara del todo, sus amigos no sabían nada, Draco cambiaba el tema de inmediato, preguntarle al profesor de pociones ya no era una opción y Dumbledore, bueno él solo lo había hecho sentirse más confundido de lo que ya estaba, terminando con un guiño y un confía en el profesor Snape.

Draco se detuvo, se percato al choca con él, no lo había notado por supuesto, la razón? Estar pensando en cosas que no debía, Harry se disculpó por su torpeza, pero el rubio se había quedo sin decir una sola palabra

–oye Harry, se que habrá regalos que no querrás que yo vea, además de eso tengo que comprar uno para Severus

–Snape? Y eso que tiene de raro? Es tu padrino no?

El rubio lo miro mientras asentía –pero este regalo no se lo daré en navidad

Harry ladeo la cabeza como un cachorrito inocente –entonces cuando?- por qué le preguntaba cosas que a él no le interesaban!?

–bueno no es que siempre nos dejen salir del castillo, así que aprovecho para comprar su presente de cumpleaños y bueno, tú lo conoces no? No recibirá cualquier cosa, pienso que esa tienda no te agradara del todo, así que por que no nos vemos aquí en dos horas, si falta algún presente para tus amigos, algo que yo pueda ver entonces terminaremos juntos las compras que te parece?

El moreno solo asintió, Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró, Harry solo se quedo observando, preguntándose cuando sería el cumpleaños de Snape, agito de nuevo su cabeza, vamos Potter deja de estar en la nubes, se dijo a sí mismo, dio media vuelta, que clase de tienda sería esa?

Había comprado un grueso libro sobre hechizos de poco uso en la vida cotidiana, para su amiga Hermione, la semana pasada un Slytherin le había jugado una mala broma con un hechizo que no conocía, como era posible que ella no supiera!?

Eso fue lo que en verdad la molesto, después supo por Draco que ese era un hechizo que ya nadie usaba, quizás esa era la razón por la cual la castaña desconocía, al ver el grueso tomo pensó que sería grandioso dárselo, un libro que ni ella se había devorado.

A Ron le compro unos accesorios de quidditch, solo equipo de protección ya que los que poseía además de haber pertenecido a los gemelos ya estaban muy gastados y aunque su novio fuera un Slytherin no dejaría que Gryffindor perdiera! Eso y que la seguridad de su mejor amigo le preocupaba, aunque no fuese navidad o alguna fecha especial, se las daría.

Paso por una joyería, miro un broche con forma de triángulo, con piedras de esmeraldas y diamantes, o eso pensó al ver el precio, a pesar de lo diminuto que era, Draco podía usar eso en su corbata o en cualquier atuendo, después de todo no dejaba de ser una ambiciosa serpiente no? Ya faltaban quince minutos para reunirse de nuevo con Draco, de nuevo paso por esa tienda, se detuvo, mordió su labio con nerviosismo, demonios pensó, entro sin pensarlo más.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, nunca pensó que comprar ese objeto fuera tan problemático, como iba a saber que solo había cinco de esos en el mundo, mucho más caro que todos los regalos juntos, aun así había terminado por comprarlo, lo peor del asunto era que estaba dudando en dárselo, por fin llego hasta donde estaba Draco.

Solo sonrió –encontraste todo lo que buscabas?

Harry elevo una ceja –suenas como una cajera de supermercado- rió

Draco desapareció su sonrisa –una qué?

–olvídalo, ya termine mis compras y tú?

Draco asintió –entonces vamos a Florean Fortescue, por un helado!

Harry lo miro molesto –está haciendo un frío infernal y quieres un helado?

–si es por eso que quiero uno, allí dentro es tan cálido que anhelaras uno

–está bien, pero después quiero ir a Honey Dukes, esta bien?

Malfoy acepto feliz, no solo era el hecho de querer un helado había algo más en sus motivos, fue difícil pero consiguió que el pelirrojo fuera, así que supuso que Harry sería más fácil de llevar y aunque no hablaran al menos podría verlo y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Harry había comprado dulces a todos sus conocidos caramelos de limón para Dumbledore, unos de leche para Madam Pomfrey, chocolates para los Weasley, galletas cubiertas de caramelo con forma de animalitos para Hagrid, bombones para Remus, imaginaba que sería todo.

**O-ó**

La vacaciones de navidad iniciaban mañana, Hermione iría con sus padres, eso ya se lo esperaba, siempre era así, Ron no le había dicho nada aun, Draco tampoco, eso significaba que estarían con él en las fechas? Eso sería grandioso, pensó, entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento rojiza pasar frente a él, volteo, Ron estaba echando su ropa en su baúl desesperadamente, ni siquiera intentaba acomodarla y menos pensar en doblarla

–que haces?- pregunto sereno Harry

Ron dio un brinco, miro a Harry y sonrió nervioso –siempre si me iré de vacaciones de navidad con mi familia, me avisaron hacia unos momentos, el joven Weasley continuo echando la ropa al baúl como si en ello se le fuera la vida

Harry suspiro cansinamente, saco su varita y apunto a su amigo –momento

Ron no comprendía, acaso se había enterado lo de él y Draco y ahora estaba furioso? Quería venganza!! Entonces solo podía hacer una cosa

–lo siento, lo siento, en verdad que lo siento

Por supuesto, suplicar por piedad

–pues deberías el profesor Flitwik estaría muy molesto contigo, permíteme

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry hizo que todo se acomodara en el baúl –listo

Ron se abrazó de su amigo, Harry no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando pero, no tenía opción o sí?

–en verdad siento mucho tener que abandonarte en navidad- Ron se separó de Harry, tomo su baúl llevándolo a rastras

–Ron?

El pelirrojo se detuvo, definitivamente, había estado actuando sospechoso, estaba claro que el moreno lo descubriría tarde o temprano, esa idea le aterraba, pero sin duda se disculparía hasta que su garganta sangrara y se quedara sin voz –sí?- contesto sin siquiera voltear, sabía que si veía la dura cara del oji verde se derrumbaría

–si eres un mago usa la maldita varita por Merlin!

Ron volteo extrañado –usar la varita?

–no arrastres el baúl, solo levítalo

Las carcajadas del pelirrojo resonaron por toda la habitación, por sus nervios había olvidado que tenía esas habilidades y en su afán por escapar solo había hecho preocupar a su amigo, si eso continuaba definitivamente lo descubriría.

**O-ó**

Harry se dirigía al gran comedor, sin sus dos amigos se sentiría muy solo sin duda, pero no todo estaba perdido aún quedaba Draco, miro la platinada cabellera caminar elegantemente y detrás de él su equipaje, el color pareció desaparecer de él

–un momento!

Draco lo miro indiferente –no te lo había comentado? Sobre la tradición de la familia Malfoy en navidad?

Harry negó con la cabeza

–es muy importante que yo esté presente, siempre hay un gran baile de gala y todo eso, cosas de la sociedad, tu entiendes no?

–y no puedes llevar a tu novio, por qué?

Draco lo miro sin una pizca de sentimiento –no puedes, tienes que quedarte, no te lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore?

Harry negó con la cabeza

–Severus no puede interrumpir las sesiones- contesto aún muy sereno el rubio

–entonces invítalo, digo es tu padrino no?- Harry simplemente no podía entender por que tenía que quedarse por esa absurda razón

–por que tiene que ser en el castillo, esa magia que te lanzaron continua aquí y Severus cada vez se acerca mas y mas, quieres que por un berrinche tuyo, él tenga que iniciar todo de nuevo?

Harry sonrió –que la pases muy bien saluda a mis suegros de mi parte

Draco abrazo al moreno –lo compensare cuando regrese, entiende que esto también es difícil para mí, quiero que recuperes tu recuerdos más que nadie.

El rubio se había estado portando distante con el moreno, por dos cosas, la primera tenia por nombre Ron Weasley y la segunda Severus Snape, el recuerdo de aquel día le vino de nuevo.

Estaba esperando una reprimenda, la clásica escusa de "es mi hijo el que está en peligro" pero no fue así

El mayor se dejó caer de rodillas, solo alcanzaba a ver su cabellera, se sujetó de la túnica de Draco, el rubio pudo ver como gotas caían al suelo, acaso Severus estaba llorando?

–Severus?

No había respuesta del moreno –no le paso nada a Harry o al bebe verdad?- qué otra cosa podía hacer que el duro profesor de pociones llorara?

–no te lo lleves- dijo débilmente

Acaso había escuchado mal? –vamos Severus que es lo que pasa? Este no eres tú

Ahora su voz era más fuerte y clara, demasiado suplicante, no imaginaba a Severus haciendo algo así ni siquiera frente al señor oscuro

–no lo alejes de mi, no te lo lleves

Draco intento levantar a Severus, eso era demasiado humillante, no podía seguir solo mirando –vamos a hablar sentados, vamos tranquilízate

–no lo alejes de mi, es lo único que tengo

Severus Snape, de rodillas suplicándole por Harry, sin duda algo que había deseado ver con todas sus fuerzas, pero no de esa manera, el hombre parecía tan destrozado, sabía que su actuación era perfecta, pero nunca pensó en convencer a Severus tan fácilmente, algo no estaba del todo bien

–vamos Severus, esto debe ser un mal entendido

El pocionista no se movía entonces un ronquido por parte del profesor, acaso se había quedado dormido? Lo volteo, entonces un ligero aroma a whiskie lo hizo entender un poco la situación, supuso que solo ebrio haría algo como eso, sin embargo que lo orillo a beber en primer lugar? Y como no lo había notado, sus mmovimientos no eran torpes y su voz sonaba normal, Y claro como cualquier buen bebedor negaría todo recuerdo al día siguiente, aunque nada que un buen pensadero no resolviera.

Draco intentó despejar la mente de aquel recuerdo –lo siento solo serán unos días, trata de no pelear con Severus de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, ahora que más podía pasar? estaría solo en Hogwarts y para colmo por culpa de Snape y esa tonta maldición…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.-** Uff pensé que no acabaría T-T eh perdido la noción del tiempo y el internet jajaaj XD! Lo bueno que mi vida está llena de aventuras jeje… pero pienso que no todo es tan malo, je, je… por fiiiiinnnn e pasado mi examen profesional!! Lo malo es que ahora soy desempleada U.U Buuuu a buscar trabajo se ha dicho! Jajajaj XD!! Por eso no escribía estaba como loca maniaca estudiando, pase por unanimidad mis tres sinodales estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque siento que no hice nada fuera de lo normal para pasarlo, creo que solo es el estrés de pensar si no lo pasas como veras a todas esas personas que te apoyaron a la cara!? Jajaaj XD!! O algo así.

Próximo capítulo! 38.- La carta de un desconocido, bueno Harry solo en el castillo con sesiones de Snape, una carta de un desconocido que hará sus estragos y lo más importante, que habrá comprado Harry para sevy? Sigan con mi fic y lo sabrán!

**P.d**. iba a hacer suplicar a Severus de todos modos, pero pensé que su orgullo no se lo permitiría estando en sus cinco sentidos, así que lo más fácil es ebriarlo jajaj XD!!

_**Gracias por leer!!**_


	38. La carta de un desconocido

**REGRESO A TI**

38.- La carta de un desconocido

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Dumbledore había convocado a una junta pre navideña, el motivo? No podía ser otro más que Harry Potter, en esta ocasión Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no estaban presentes, la razón? Muy simple, ellos aún no sabían quien era el otro padre, Madame Pomfrey movía las manos nerviosa, Dumbledore ya se había encargado de darle los por menores de como Harry consiguió "atrapar" al profesor Snape en ese lio tan grande, el cual lo estaba atormentando en ese preciso momento, aunque no lo pareciere.

–que acaso no tiene sentimientos Severus!- reclamo la sanadora, a pesar de tener experiencia manejando el estrés por sus múltiples pacientes, sin contar que ya debería estar mas que acostumbrada al señor Potter, esa situación era demasiado y ver al otro padre como si estuviese en un día de excursión, eso en verdad la molestaba

–no gano nada con preocuparme- dijo lo más frio posible

Draco recargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda con una risa burlona, aunque lo negara sabía muy bien que Severus estaba muy preocupado, bueno no era para menos, estaba próximo a ser padre y no solo eso tendría un hijo del famosísimo Harry Potter, que no estaba por demás decir que era uno de sus estudiantes, si el profeta tuviera aunque fuera un poco de esa información, era de seguro que se haría un escándalo de enormidad estratosférica, Severus perdería el empleo, por que claro quien iba a creer que lo embarazo cuando él tenía la edad de Potter, si para el aún era difícil de creerlo, la voz de Dumbledore lo saco de sus pensamientos

–supongo que se imaginaran por que los he llamado

Todos asintieron, por fin iba a ser revelado el motivo de la juntas

–habla de una buena vez Albus, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Severus intentando parecer indiferente ante la situación

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente –como saben las vacaciones de navidad se acercan, así como el termino del embarazo, es imperativo ver cual es la manera más conveniente de que Harry se entere, quisiera escuchar la opinión de Poppy desde el punto de vista de salud de Harry, por supuesto el punto de vista del señor Malfoy como el más cercano a él, emocionalmente, en este momento y al final lo más difícil, bien como el padre el único que puede resolver esto eres tu mi querido Severus

Madame Pomfrey se removió nerviosa en el asiento –bueno, quisiera reiterar que queda un plazo de tres meses aproximadamente, es de suma importancia que se vaya preparando al señor Potter, sería demasiado si se contara todo, lo mejor es que primero se entere de su estado, el hecho de que sepa cual es el otro padre, bueno supongo que eso puede esperar un poco más, incluso después de que nazca, esto con el fin de perturbarlo lo menos posible

–Poppy que tan necesario es que se entere de su estado?

–creo que si Severus no supiera que va a ser padre se enojaría, pero aquí no se trata de sentimientos, si entendí bien, esta junta es para ver que es lo mejor para el señor Potter, los últimos tres meses son los mas demandantes, no significa que aumentaran las sesiones a menos que lo amerite, más bien el señor Potter deberá cooperar con el embarazo, sentimental y físicamente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco, pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan acosado –creo que más que yo, deberían preguntarle a sus amigos, conmigo siempre se muestra contento, aunque creo que el problema es que desconoce que los magos pueden embarazarse, en varias ocasiones a hecho bromas de eso, por ejemplo hace dos días estaba comiendo una combinación que simplemente me hizo querer vomitar, no pidan que diga que fue, se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo, pero el inocentemente dijo que estaba delicioso, sonrió, y dijo burlonamente para que lo dejara de molestar "solo imagina que estoy embarazado" simplemente no ve posibilidad de algo así, antes de proseguir, quisiera preguntar algo.

Dumbledore asintió, todos esperaban la pregunta

–si se le menciona el embarazo y si soy yo el novio en estos momentos, le harán creer que soy yo el otro padre? Al terminar la pregunta volteo a ver a Severus

Este no se inmutaba, que acaso el hombre era de piedra? Como era posible que no hubiese reacción en él? Si las cosas iban a ser de ese modo no había muchas esperanzas para Harry

–Severus?- pregunto con voz baja el director

El pocionista puso su mejor cara de indignación y se puso de pie repentinamente –de ninguna manera!

Draco respiro tranquilo, nunca pensó verse tan aliviado frente a un molesto Severus Snape, ahora es que había comprobado que por lo menos una parte de su corazón seguía funcionando correctamente

–necesito acercarme un poco mas a Harry, de esta manera el golpe no será tan devastador

–acaso pretender decirle toda la verdad!- dijo entre asombro e indignación la sanadora –que acaso me has escuchado?

Severus miro calmado a la mujer –por supuesto que la escuche, me refiero a que quiero ser yo quien le de la noticia, como el otro padre es algo que me corresponde no lo cree?

Snape miro a Dumbledore, esperando a que dijera algo que aprobaba todo aquello.

El director se puso de pie, se quedo pensativo –creo que lo mejor es que le demos un poco de tiempo a Severus, que mejor que estas vacaciones, necesito que todos sin excepción se vayan de vacaciones, así no habrá interferencias, estas de acuerdo mi querido Severus?

El oscuro profesor solo asintió, no esperaba algo como eso, pero sin duda el director lo había meditado, al menos eso quería pensar.

**O-o**

Una lechuza que jamás en la vida había visto llego hasta donde estaba él, Harry Potter, tomo la carta y vio que efectivamente estaba dirigida a él, pero la persona que la enviaba era desconocida, un tal Tranker Ruper, abrió el contendido, quizás tenía algún favor que pedirle.

"Querido Harry, como estas? Aquí todo es muy aburrido sin ti, extraño los días que pasábamos juntos, creo que uno nunca será demasiado grande para las travesuras y dime a habido algun avance con lo que tú ya sabes?

Bueno no tengo muchas cosas que contar, solo quería saludarte y desearte una feliz navidad, es una lástima que no puedas venir a pasar las fiestas conmigo.

Esperando que estés bien Ruper."

Harry miraba una y otra vez el contenido de la carta, como si el pedazo de pergamino le fuese a dar alguna respuesta, Draco ya había partido al igual que sus amigos, a quien podría preguntarle sobre esa carta?

La figura del profesor Snape se le vino a la mente, agito la cabeza, estaba loco!? Como si pudiera hacer algo como eso, claro llegaría despreocupado con el pocionista y le preguntaría, oye ya sabes, como perdí la memoria no recuerdo quien es este tipo y mucho menos de lo que habla, será que me aclare mis dudas?

Si ya parece, si ni siquiera se ha enterado de en que consisten sus sesiones, escucho como gruñía su estomago, fuera lo que fuera tendría que esperar hasta haber comido algo, guardo el sobre en su pantalón y se fue al comedor.

**O-o**

Severus llego al gran comedor, sabía que algo no era normal, miro en todas direcciones, sin duda algo no era normal, era demasiado extraño, miro su reloj, la hora estaba bien, dio unos pasos para acercarse a una de las mesas, por Merlín que estaba pasando?

Cuando Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había dicho que no habría excepción, no pensó que sería tan literal, el vegete se las había ingeniado para que el castillo quedara completamente solo?

Se sentó para ver que pasaba, por lo general la comida aparecía sola, pero como era solo él, no sabía que esperar

–que desea desayunar señor?

Snape volteo, no había nadie, que clase de broma era esa?

–Por aquí señor- dijo un pequeño elfo

–que esta pasando?

Al elfo le brillaron los ojos –el director nos ha informado que solo habría dos personas en el castillo, por eso solo tiene que llamarnos señor y uno de nosotros acudirá en su ayuda, así que podría decirme lo que desea para desayunar?

No podía creerlo, sin duda Dumbledore no dejaba de sorprenderlo, solo con Potter, por supuesto que había pedido oportunidad para hablar con el muchacho, hacerme su amigo y decirle lo que pasaba, pero el vegete había exagerado, sin duda no había pretexto para que el plan no se realizara, esa no iba a ser una blanca navidad, o sí?

Harry estaba entrando en ese momento, su expresión no difirió mucho de la del oscuro profesor, imposible no reconocer esa altiva figura, iba a dar un paso atrás, quizás si no se enteraba que estuvo allí, su estómago protesto ante ese pensamiento, como no iba a notar su ausencia, como si hubiesen muchas personas en ese momento, respiro profundo y como el valiente Gryffindor que era se encamino a desayunar

–Buenos días profesor- dijo sin más ceremonias y tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo, un pequeño elfo apareció ansioso, Harry le sonrió y pidió todo lo que se ocurrió para desayunar, se sentó en la mesa, mientras poco a poco aparecía lo que había ordenado, el servicio de los elfos domésticos sin duda era sumamente rápido, estaba por darle una mordida a su tostada cuando la voz de su profesor le llamo.

–señor Potter, si queremos que esto avance, creo que deberíamos tener "una mejor relación"

Harry volteo a verlo con la comida en la boca, pero de qué demonios estaba hablando?

–no es como si yo estuviese peleando, si mal no recuerdo el único que se ha portado descortés es usted no le parece?

El mayor casi se atraganta con la avena que estaba comiendo en ese momento, tenía toda la maldita razón, siempre era el quien se portaba despiadado y mordaz, bueno una reputación no se podía tirar así como así, ni siquiera por… suspiro cansinamente

–esta consiente señor Potter que esa es mi manera de hacer que los alumnos me respeten, no olvide que soy un Slytherin después de todo

Harry elevo una ceja, el terrible profesor de pociones, se estaba justificando? Por que no simplemente decir "lo hago por que lo quiero" tiene la autoridad para ello no? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Snape

–como dije, es la reputación que me eh creado ante los estudiantes de este colegio pero, en este momento solo somos usted y yo, por lo tanto le pediré confié un poco en mi.

Harry lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando –me dice que olvide todo lo que me ha hecho todos estos años, así de fácil?

–no le digo que sea mi fan número uno, solo que intente que nos llevemos mejor

–eso en que ayudara? cuando los estudiantes regresen usted volverá a ser el mismo no? Digo tiene una reputación que mantener

–si nos llevamos bien, mi magia podrá acoplarse mejor con la suya y el hechizo será mas efectivo

–dice que si nos llevamos bien me recuperare más pronto?

Severus supuso que si esa era la manera más fácil de llegar Harry lo tomaría, no importaba si tenia que seguir mintiendo –así es

Harry sonrió –muy bien, acepto, será agradable no pelear en vacaciones

–que le parece si después del desayuno realizamos la sesión? así tendrá todo el día libre

El ojiverde asintió, se sentía extrañamente feliz.

**O-o**

Harry siguió al oscuro profesor, por lo menos no estaría preocupado por esperar o creer que no había llegado a tiempo.

Como ya era de costumbre se recostó en la cama, tal vez era el hecho de que habían prometido no discutir, en ese momento se estaba portando lo mejor posible, cerro los ojos, entonces Snape lo durmió, puso una silla a un lado, se dejo caer derrotado, se masajeo los ojos, si una vez se había acercado a Harry podía volver a hacerlo cierto? Volteo y miro como Harry descansaba plácidamente, como si en el mundo no existieran los problemas, tomo su mano para iniciar la transferencia de energía, en eso sintió un jalón, de inmediato volteo para ver que pasaba, el cuerpo de Harry se había impulsado con el suyo y cuando menos lo pensó este ya estaba encima, no era un posición del todo incomoda, pero que pensaría el chico si estuviese consiente?

–Severus…

Snape pudo escuchar como le susurraban su nombre al oído, los brazos de Harry sujetándose firmemente de su cuello, acaso se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando?

Harry intento acomodarse mejor sobre el pocionista mientras lo besaba en los labios, Severus podía notar como sus ojos permanecían cerrados, con sus manos lo sujeto de la cabeza, y continuando sin poder ver esas esmeraldas una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el otro para culminar aquellos con suaves palabras de deseo, acaso esto era a lo que Madam Pomfrey se refería con mas demanda en los últimos meses?

Bueno no iba a ser recordado como el hombre que no pudo satisfacer las necesidades de su hijo, no de su amante.

Sus manos acercaron el rostro del joven para continuar con los besos, para después deslizarlas hasta llegar a sus glúteos, sintió rozar un pedazo de papel, se asomo y en efecto había caído al suelo una hoja con el nombre de Ruper Tranker en ella, instintivamente se puso de pie, por poco dejando que Harry se diera con el suelo tomo el papel, rápido se entero de su contenido, que tanto sabía Tranker sobre el asunto de Harry?

No pudo continuar con su análisis pues unos brazos lo obligaron a continuar en lo que se había quedado…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Nota.- Hello!! Bueno alguien me pregunto por Lucius Malfoy, por lo que hare que haga acto de presencia y también me dijeron que Severus era quien mas sufria y que Harry estaba vacacionando con eso de la perdida de memoria jajaja XD!! Bueno a petición de ustedes, que tal si Harry comienza con un poco de celos y demases, jeje… gracias por leer! Disculpen la tardanza di prioridad a buscar trabajo T-T eso de entrar al mundo laboral es difícil. Capítulo 39.- Aparece Lucius Malfoy

haaaa tengo un buen queriendo subir (2-3 dias ya ni me acuerdo) y la pagina no me dejaba T-T ai que me fuia un cyber cafe jajaj XD!! y por fin pude.

Gracias por leer!


	39. 39 Aparece Lucius Malfoy

**REGRESO A TI**

39.- Aparece Lucius Malfoy

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Acaso esto era a lo que Madam Pomfrey se refería con más demanda en los últimos meses?

Bueno no iba a ser recordado como el hombre que no pudo satisfacer las necesidades de su hijo, no, mejor dicho su amante.

Sus manos acercaron el rostro del joven para continuar con los besos, para después deslizarlas hasta llegar a sus glúteos, algo lo había alejado de tan placentera actividad, una carta de él señor Tranker, uno de los estudiantes de intercambio, curiosamente con él que más tiempo paso Harry, supuso que si se habían llevado tan bien era lógico que le escribiera, pero según lo que estaba en esa carta, que tanto podría saber del secretito de Harry? Por un instante había olvidado el delicioso cuerpo que tenía sobre si, pero el oji verde se encargó de regresar aquellas atenciones.

Harry se las había arreglado para desabrochar el pantalón de Severus y no solo eso su mano ya se encontraba en acción, el mayor jadeo, Harry parecía estar tomando el control de todo, y eso simplemente no lo iba a permitir, Severus regreso a sus glúteos, acercándolo para besarlo más en los labios mientras intentaba sacar los pantalones del joven, no era una tarea muy sencilla dado que el chico se veía evidentemente excitado y no parecía querer despegarse, sería más sencillo desgarrar la ropa y poseerlo, pero que explicación daría cuando este despertara?

Elevo las caderas del oji verde para facilitar el despojo, quitaría las dos prendas en un solo movimiento, de inmediato el otro cuerpo se volvió a pegar, podía sentir la creciente erección de Harry sobre su estómago, tal parecía que su cuerpo no soportara mucho la separación, se notaba un tanto desesperado por mas caricias, Harry lo abrazo fuertemente, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a una nueva separación aunque fuese solo para despojarlo de sus ropas, paso sus manos por las piernas desnudas del menor, suavemente disfrutando de la sensación de esa suave piel al mismo tiempo que escuchaba suspiros cerca de su oído

–Severus…

Escucho el susurro de Harry muy cercas de su oído, por un momento se tensiono, se había despertado? Entonces sintió la hábil lengua paseando por su oreja, para después mordisquearla.

Como era posible que hablara? En primer lugar como era posible cualquier movimiento? Suponía que cuando hablaba de Potter nada era normal, esa debía ser ya una regla, y también era una de las cosas que más amaba de ese chico, aunque veces no estaba tan seguro, pero definitivamente en ese momento le encantaba esa "anormalidad" en él.

De inmediato contraataco lamiendo y besando el cuello del oji verde, el cual parecía impaciente chocando sus caderas contra las suyas, deslizo uno de sus dedos por la entrada del joven, el cual inmediatamente gimió respondiendo al movimiento

–mas…

Supuso que ninguno de los dos podía esperar más tiempo, elevo un poco a Harry para poder intercambiar su mano por su miembro, lentamente lo introdujo, pero el impaciente chico de dejo caer introduciéndolo de un solo movimiento, gritando mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Severus tan fuerte que sin duda aparecerían moretones en esa área, el joven reanudo el movimiento, bajaba y subía mientras los jadeos y gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, esa maldita silla, no le permitía tener mucho control de la acción, sus brazos los movía con un tanto de desesperación, golpeándose de cuando en cuando contra el brazo del asiento, se aferró fuertemente a los glúteos de Harry obligándolo a chocar contra su cuerpo, penetrándolo fuertemente, si así serían todas las sesiones, simplemente debía pensar en poner unas cuantas por semana, aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, en cualquier momento terminaría, apretó el cuerpo del joven contra su pelvis inmovilizándolo en esa última embestida mientras podía sentir el semen de Harry mojar sus ropas, jadeo agotado, mientras sonreía, quería ver el rostro satisfecho del Gryffindor, pero eso no fue posible, como si de una muñeca se tratara el cuerpo perdió fuerza, Severus tuvo que sostenerlo para que no fuera a dar al suelo, se encontraba dormido de nuevo, lo abrazo con fuerza, no podía perder el tiempo en sentimentalismos, debía dejar a Harry sobre la cama limpio y con sus ropas.

Después de unos minutos unas esmeraldas se asomaban, que bien había dormido, una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, intento moverse, sin dejar de notar que estaba un poco adolorido de las piernas, su ropa un poco más arrugada, la cama estaba en perfecto estado, entrecerró los ojos, eso era muy extraño, volteo Snape se encontraba sentado a un lado con un libro, este debía ser muy interesante pues el profesor tenía una extraña sonrisa, el pocionista se percató de que Harry lo estaba observando

–por fin despertó señor Potter

Harry volteo de inmediato –Profesor, paso algo anormal esta vez?

Snape se quedó muy serio, debía tratar de responder lo más diplomáticamente posible –me da gusto que entendió mis palabras- esa boba sonrisa de nuevo, eso no era normal en su bastardo y grasiento profesor, que demonios había pasado?

–a que se refiere profesor?

Severus le dio la espalda, estaba consciente de que sonreía como tonta colegiala –coopero bastante bien en esta ocasión- no podía evitar ampliar su sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido

–cooperar? A que se refiere con eso?

–significa que entendió mis palabras, sobre lo que le explique, por lo general permanece inmóvil, pero en esta ocasión lucho

–ah, por eso es que, un momento! La cama se encuentra tendida! Por que solo mi ropa parece haber sentido los estragos?

Severus suspiro cansinamente, Potter no se la iba dejar fácil –por que no toco la cama, trate de protegerlo lo mejor posible de golpes, pero mi concentración, no me fue posible mas ya que otra cosa me tenía bastante ocupado

Harry pareció molesto con ese comentario –que otra cosa!?- reclamo, Snape se acerco a la salida, volteo antes de salir –usted por supuesto señor Potter- dijo en un tono divertido, eso hizo que el Gryffindor se avergonzara, sus mejillas lo demostraron con un leve sonrojo

Cuando Snape había mostrado expresiones tan encantadoras?

**O-o**

Harry por fin estaba libre, ahora que se suponía que haría con tanto tiempo libre? Por Merlín, si solo estaban Snape y él, incluso Hagrid se había marchado, que pasaba con todo mundo, las muchas ocasiones en las que se había quedado en vacaciones, sin duda había mas de tres personas, aquello no podía ser simple casualidad.

El moreno caminaba por los pasillos, bueno tenía todo un castillo para él solo, al menos podía perderse fácilmente, que probabilidad tenía de encontrarse con el grasiento de Snape? Casi nulas! Por que esa idea no le hacía del todo feliz? Quizás era el hecho de que estaba completamente solo!! O quizás era que deseaba ver de nuevo aquella divertida expresión en el rostro del mayor, sacudió su cabeza, basta de pensar en tonterías.

Después de dar varias vueltas por los pasillos de pronto se vio con pocas ganas de explorar, quien lo iba a descubrir? Seria eso lo que le quitaba el atractivo del asunto?

Decidió finalmente regresar a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama, trato de dejar su mente en blanco, entonces un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente ¨ quizás Snape pueda quitarle el aburrimiento ¨

Se sentó de golpe estaba por ponerse de pie cuando se percato de lo que había pensado, ir con Snape? En verdad debía estar loco, pero era la única idea sensata en ese momento para él.

Usando el mapa de los merodeadores pudo localizar al profesor de inmediato, este se encontraba en sus habitaciones, dudo un poco, no había sido el mismo Snape quien le dijo que debían llevarse mejor? Con paso decidido fue a buscar al oscuro profesor

Harry se encontraba frente a la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba Snape, genial, ahora era que dudaba si tocar o no la bendita puerta!

**O-o**

Severus se encontraba en su dormitorio, hacía poco que Harry se había ido del lugar y ya lo extrañaba, se preguntaba donde se encontraría? que estaría haciendo? Solo esperaba que no se estuviese metiendo en problemas, el castillo era enorme y si lleno de magos cometía tonterías, Merlín!! No quería pensar en lo que haría sin ser vigilado, de inmediato tomo el reloj al menos sabría que no iría a parar al bosque prohibido o algo similar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el chico se encontraba afuera, cuanto tiempo estaría allí? Esperaba a escuchar el llamado, pero no pasaba nada, el ojiverde solo estaba de pie frente a su puerta, acaso debía hacer algo?

Espero un minuto para ver si Harry se decidía, pero no pasaba nada, suspiro derrotado, debía admitir que ese minuto le había parecido una eternidad, y que ansiaba ver al menor.

Harry estaba fuera de la habitación, puso su mano para llamar, pero se detenía, que se suponía que le diría? Oh si profesor puedo estar con usted, es que no quiero estar solo, si y tal vez el oscuro profesor se burle después, seguro dirá algo así como. Deje de ser tan niña Potter, con su mirada, esa la que le hace sentir como un completo retardado, tal vez si era un retardado, pues no podía encontrar una buena excusa, la verdad es que no quería admitir que se sentía bien estando con Snape, el dijo que debían llevarse mejor no? Esa era una buena oportunidad!

Volvió a tomar valor golpearía esa puerta, se detuvo, y si no estaba? Quedaría como un completo tonto, eso era! Como no iba a estar si lo había visto en el mapa! Estaba temeroso de tocar una puerta donde probablemente si le contestaría el profesor Snape, por que se comportaba de ese modo, solo era Snape

Escucho que la puerta se abría, un ligero chillido y entonces allí estaba, su rostro no mostraba sorpresa, tampoco era como si su profesor de pociones se caracterizara por sentimentalista, después de todo fue el mejor espía de la orden.

–que ocurre señor Potter?

Harry se quedó sin palabras, acaso Snape sabía que se encontraba en ese lugar? Que se suponía que iba a decirle?

Severus noto el evidente nerviosismo del Gryffindor –por que no pasa señor Potter y me dice lo que pasa

Harry hizo caso e intento caminar, por que demonios estaba tan nervioso, trastabillo un poco antes de entrar, Severus lo detuvo, Harry se le quedo viendo, de inmediato se separó, que era!? Una tímida chica enamorada?

–acaso olvido algo?

La pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos –disculpe?

Ahora sí, Severus estaba confundido, que hacia Harry en ese lugar –no tiene mucho que se marchó Potter, si está aquí tan pronto es por que seguramente algo debió olvidar no?

Harry fijaba la mirada hasta donde podía tratando de buscar rápido una excusa, vio unos estantes llenos de libros –no! Digo no olvide nada, es solo que quería saber si tendría un libro que me prestara

Snape elevo una ceja –piensa ponerse a estudiar en vacaciones? Me dice que solo hay que dejarlo solo para que lo haga?

Harry se molestó con ese comentario –el que no esté muy contento con mi desempeño en pociones no significa que no estudie!

–entonces podría explicarse?

Harry respiro profundo –quería saber si me prestaba un libro que no tuviese que ver con los estudios, una novela quizás?

–una novela?

Harry se quedó en blanco, Snape seguramente no tenía ese tipo de libros, que tontería preguntar por algo como eso!

–una novela entonces, que es exactamente lo que quiere?

Harry lo observo, volver a ver esa linda sonrisa pensó –a que se refiere?

–qué tipo de novela? Romántica, terror, acción?

Harry se sacudió mentalmente –cualquiera que no sea aburrida

–acompáñeme

Harry fue detenido frente al librero –la segunda línea y la tercera todos son novelas, cualquiera de ellas es buena puede tomar uno, si quiere otro devuelve el anterior y toma uno nuevo de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, ese librero le parecía familiar, el estar en esa situación, recorrió con su dedo los libros, se detuvo, había un espacio vacío, seguramente estuviera usándolo, tomo cualquier libro, una pasta marrón con letras doradas, si le preguntaban uno con una presentación muy Gryffindor, el titulo le hacía pensar que era una novela romántica "Totalmente cautivado" al leer el titulo también le vino a la mente algo extraño, no pudo evitar irse a las últimas páginas, en efecto! Miro extrañado el libro, como podía saber el final de la historia si jamás había leído ese libro!?

Tomo otro paso lo mismo, de nuevo fue a las últimas páginas, cerro de golpe el libro, eso no podía ser una coincidencia, tomo otro y otro, que acaso era una broma?

Snape volteo a mirarlo, Harry parecía molesto abriendo y cerrando los libros, se acercó para saber que era lo que estaba pasando

–ocurre algo señor Potter?

Harry lo miro molesto –acaso estos libros tienen alguna clase de protección, por que no es gracioso profesor

De que hablaba? –no existe tal cosa en mi librero, si así fuera entonces no podría tocarlos

–entonces por que cada que leo el título de uno de sus libros el final viene a mi mente?

Snape se quedo en silencio, será posible? Estaba recobrando aunque fuese algo de su memoria –no puede estar seguro de no haberlos leído, recuerde que perdió parte de su memoria

Harry lo miro muy serió –estoy consciente de ello, pero no cree que es demasiado- punto a la pila de libros, puede que si sean en cantidad, pero no cree que es extraño que todos estén en su librero?

–Quizás tengamos los mismo gustos señor Potter

Harry entrecerró los ojos, por que salía con una respuesta tan absurda, eso no tenía sentido, Snape miraba los libros con detenimiento, después de que Henry partiera, no había comprado muchos libros, además nunca pudo terminar uno en particular, quizás con ese, miro el espacio donde se suponía debía de estar, ahora lo recordaba, ese libro ya se lo había prestado a Potter!

–acaso le falta un libro profesor? En ese lugar- apunto al lugar donde lo colocaba Snape volteo y tomo otro

–pruebe con este?

Harry lo tomo –no, ese no- sin duda algo había echo el profesor, por que de pronto el que él tomaba no pasaba nada?

–quiere intentar con otro?

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió –Severus necesitamos hablar!

Lucius Malfoy entraba como si se tratara de su propia casa y no solo eso si que no que también exigía hablar con el profesor, que se supone que estaba pasando?

–Lucius!- le sonrió a su amigo –que ocurre?

Malfoy se quedo observando a Harry –necesito hablar contigo, en privado, siseo las últimas palabras casi escupiéndolas en Harry

–señor Potter, supongo que con ese libro será suficiente- dijo el oscuro profesor

Harry se había quedado paralizado –esta sordo Potter, esta es una conversación privada!

Harry parpadeo un par de veces y salió disparado del lugar.

Que había pasado? Por que Lucius había entrado de esa forma, y no solo eso, había exigido que se le cumplieran sus caprichos, acaso, no, Severus también le había sonreído, estaba claro que quería volver a verlo sonreír, pero no a Lucius, al que tenia que sonreírle era a él!

Pero que!? Por que tendría que sonreírle, por que tenia que haberse quedado con esa rubia serpiente a solas!

Harry se fue caminando dando grandes pasos demasiado molesto para darse cuenta del verdadero por que.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota.-** Porr fffiiiinn jajaaj XD!! Aprovechare para hacer promoción de mi nuevo fic, mas bien yatta deberías ponerte a terminar los que te faltan, jeje.. pero bueno algunos de mis lectores ya lo han notado pues me han recordado que no me olvide de este fic jaja XD!!

Se llama Un convenio matrimonial, trata de que Harry al estar casado con Sev se entera de que este le es infiel, por purititita casualidad, Harry encuentra la mejor de las venganzas a su manera de ver claro esta, encuentra un contrato matrimonial donde puede reclamar a Voldemort, sin tener que divorciarse, dos Slytherins un Gryffindor viviendo en la misma casa, cielos que se me ocurrirá jajaj XD!!

En cuanto a este fic, sip ya comenzara la celo terapia para Harry jajaaj XD!! Próximo capítulo 40.- Un partido de ajedrez


	40. 40 Un partido de ajedrez

**REGRESO A TI**

40.- Un partido de ajedrez

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Que había pasado? Por que Lucius había entrado de esa forma, y no solo eso, había exigido que se le cumplieran sus caprichos, acaso, no, por que pensaba en esas cosas, vaya ambos son Slytherins, era lógico que lo recibiera no? Solo una cosa no le gustaba del todo Severus le había sonreído, estaba claro que quería volver a verlo sonreír, pero no a Lucius, al que tenía que sonreírle era a él!

Pero que!? Harry detuvo su camino, respiro profundo e intento tranquilizarse, Snape podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con quien le diera su gana! Aun así por qué tendría que sonreírle!? por qué tenía que haberse quedado con esa rubia serpiente a solas!?

Harry se fue caminando dando grandes pasos, demasiado molesto para darse cuenta del verdadero por que.

Se fue al lago, se sentó debajo de un árbol. Al menos había conseguido un libro, comenzaría a leer, después de dos páginas lo cerro de golpe, lo coloco a un lado, maldito libro por que tenía que iniciar con una pareja besándose? Se abrazó a sus piernas y recargo su mentón en sus rodillas, Snape eres un tonto, hay maneras más amables de correr a las personas, suspiro ante ese pensamiento, no volveré a visitarlo! Estaba muy decidido, entonces miro de reojo el libro, tenía que regresarlo, maldición y estaba el asunto de su maldición, y también no ayudaba mucho que estuviesen solos en el castillo, también estaba el asunto de que Snape no era amable por naturaleza cierto? Solo estaba actuando como el profesor Snape, respiro cansinamente, tal vez debía esperar a la hora de la comida, pero y si Malfoy desidia quedarse y comer junto a Snape? Entonces tendría que soportar al hombre, Maldito Malfoy! Por que Snape no se comportaba como la serpiente maldita que era y simplemente lo corría?

Suspiro ante ese último pensamiento, por qué no lo corría como había hecho con él?

debía de despejar la mente, de por si ya todo era muy confuso, las mismas palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza, miro el libro que continuaba en el suelo, lo tomo lo hojeo de nuevo para después cerrarlo –estúpido libro! Por que tenía que hacerle recordar lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos!?

Se recostó en la hierba y cerro sus ojos, no supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció en ese estado, abrió los ojos y podía ver que por lo menos unas cuantas horas habían pasado, el sol ya había bajado bastante, acaso se abría pasado el tiempo de la comida?

De inmediato se apresuró para llegar al comedor, este estaba vació, quizás debió ir en busca de Dobby a la cocina, probablemente el profesor comería en sus aposentos con su "visita".

Que más daba, ya se encontraba en ese lugar, se acercó a la misma mesa en la que había desayunado, en cuanto tomo asiento un elfo apareció de la nada con una mirada suplicante, la verdad que no tenía mucha hambre, pidió una ensalada de pollo, y jugo de calabaza, con eso bastaría.

Snape apareció en ese momento, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que lo escucho hablar

–pensé que ya era tarde para comer, que sorpresa encontrarlo señor Potter

Harry levanto la vista y de inmediato la bajo, afortunadamente para él la comida había aparecido así que podía disimular que le había quitado la mirada por esa razón

–no me había dado hambre- fue la seca respuesta de Harry

Snape elevo una ceja, acaso Harry quería evadirlo y por eso había llegado tan tarde a comer? Tomo asiento y miro el alimento del oji verde, ciertamente no era mucho, una simple ensalada y jugo, miro sus delgados dedos que sostenían el tenedor, con esa comida no sería suficiente para él y el bebe, un elfo diferente al que había atendido a Harry apareció, Snape lo miro

–quiero estofado de carne, ensalada y te con galletas- el elfo asentía y estaba por retirarse, cuando de nuevo la voz del oscuro profesor

–y también traiga un poco de estofado para el señor Potter, el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció antes de que Harry pudiera objetar aquello

Harry lo miro molesto –por que ha hecho eso? No pienso comerlo!- dijo determinadamente el joven Gryffindor

Snape sonrió con burla –no me interesa lo que piense, se lo comerá por que yo lo digo!

Su autoritaria voz le hizo enfurecer más, que se creía! No lo comería y no podía obligarlo a nada! A nada! Sonrió con malicia –si quería ver más comida sobre la mesa entonces debió pedirle a su "amigo" que lo acompañara

–no diga tonterías, Malfoy no puede comer en este lugar, no es profesor y mucho menos estudiante, las ordenes de Dumbledore son muy especificas

–pero podría, como invitado no? O es que le rechazo la oferta?- esto último lo dijo con malicia

Simplemente no tenía por que tener esa discusión, era algo sin importancia, aun así contesto a la pregunta, quizás no de la mejor manera, por que no podía de dejar de ser tan Slytherin algunas veces? –el señor Malfoy a diferencia de usted señor Potter tiene mejores cosas que hacer que comer acompañado de un mocoso mimado como usted

Harry se puso de pie repentinamente –pues discúlpeme por tener que soportarme!

Sin lugar a dudas se marcharía del lugar, no tenía por que soportar aquello, primero que le dijeran que comer y después ofenderlo, todo por esa rubia serpiente!

Se giro dispuesto a alejarse, pero Snape lo detuvo, dio un cansado suspiro –escuche, se que el señor Malfoy no es su mejor amigo, así que, por qué habría de invitarlo? Le suplico que al menos termine su raquítica comida, necesita toda la fuerza que pueda conseguir para continuar con las sesiones

Harry lo miraba de detenidamente, sin decir una sola palabra, lentamente Severus le libero dándole a elegir libremente su siguiente paso, parecía un tanto indeciso, las facciones de culpabilidad reflejadas en su rostro, seguramente se obligaría a quedarse, estaba convencido de eso, esta era su segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, Harry termino por sentarse

–no me eh sentido cansado, así que no creo que sea problema

Snape elevo una ceja –tal vez no, por que ha sido una sesión por semana, pero creo que es necesario aumentar ahora que avanzamos

–aunque doble las sesiones no habrá problema- dijo no dando mucha importancia al asunto, tomo un pedazo de pollo de la ensalada y se lo echo a la boca

–doblar? Pensaba que sería más conveniente una sesión por día- ya estaba dicho, lo había meditado, no por mucho tiempo, para él cinco minutos era bastante tiempo, claro no había mucho que pensar, Madam Pomfrey lo había comentado, el bebe requería más demandas, además no era como si Harry tuviese otra cosa más importante que hacer, estaba claro que haría cualquier cosa por su hijo!

Snape continuo comiendo como si hubiese estado hablando del clima, entonces miro como el rostro de Harry cambiaba a un color azulado, se puso de pie derribando la silla, acaso se estaba ahogando? Sin pensarlo mas se puso de pie y se colocó detrás del chico, lo rodeo con sus brazos, no estaba seguro si aquella maniobra afectaría en algo al bebe, pero si Harry moría por asfixia entonces era seguro que perdían a ambos, presiono con un poco de temor el abdomen, pero Harry no parecía reaccionar, Maldición acaso debía presionar con más fuerza!? Severus temblaba ligeramente pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanto temor a equivocarse, ni siquiera frente al Lord oscuro había tenido esa clase de temor?

Intento hacer más presión, entonces el bendito pedazo de pollo salió disparado, Harry por fin tomo el preciado oxígeno, tratando de aspirar lo más posible, parecía agitado, aquello había sido peligroso, ya se imaginaba los encabezados del profeta, el salvador del mundo mágico muere por un pedazo de pollo!

Ya se había repuesto de aquello nada que la entrada de aire a sus pulmones no resolviese, se recargo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno no que una experiencia casi mortal no te dejara esa sensación de apreciar un poco más la vida, pero no era exactamente eso, se sentía cálido, protegido?

–Harry estas bien?

Entonces por fin pudo escuchar, era la voz de Snape? Le había llamado por su nombre? Era quien se aferraba a él, volteo a su cintura, unos fuertes brazos se aferraban a él, ni siquiera con Draco se sentía tan bien, entonces la calidez lo abandono, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado.

Severus se separó, se había percatado de la confusión del muchacho, como pudo dejarse llevar de esa manera? Solo esperaba no tener que contestar a preguntas no muy "convenientes"

Harry se incorporó –creo que no comeré pollo en mucho tiempo- fueron sus palabras mientras sonreía nerviosamente, volvió a sentarse, alejo el plato de la ensalada y tomo la comida que Snape había pedido para él, simplemente no lo aceptaría! Preguntar a Snape era eso aceptar lo que paso, eso si realmente había pasado algo, se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, allí estaba de nuevo, esperaba no tener jaqueca más tarde, solo debía olvidar el asunto, sí, eso haría

–todos los días?- eso si que no pudo evitar preguntar

Severus asintió con la cabeza –creo que podremos avanzar mas rápido si lo hacemos de esta forma

Harry se quedó pensativo –bien, si con esto puedo recuperar mis recuerdos mas rápido entonces estoy dispuesto a cooperar

Todo se quedó en silencio, a Harry solo se le venía a la mente lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos pero se rehusaba a hacer preguntas, sin duda estaba mas que dispuesto a entrar en negación, simplemente no se había puesto feliz sabiendo que vería al hombre todos los días, claro que no!

–le gustaría jugar ajedrez mágico al terminar de comer?

Harry dejo de masticar su comida por un momento, algo realmente estaba pasando, de seguro se había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo, quizás seguía durmiendo junto al lago, así que solo tenía que pellizcarse no? Aunque dudaba que eso funcionara, solo seguiría la corriente, este iba a ser un sueño divertido

–me encantaría- dijo con una linda sonrisa –aunque no soy muy bueno, Ron siempre me gana, eso no le importa?

Snape sonrió apenas perceptible –tengo entendido que el señor Weasley es una eminencia en este juego, así que si puede seguirle los pasos aunque sea un poco entonces significa que es un buen jugador

Harry elevo una ceja, estaba comprobado, no estaba en la realidad, Snape elogiándolo? Portándose como una persona decente, salvándole la vida, abrazándolo, llamándolo por su nombre, que otra explicación podría ser posible? Ahora la prueba de fuego

–y dime Severus quieres usar las blancas?- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Severus se quedó estupefacto, lo miraba sin parpadear, aquello había sonado tan maravilloso en sus labios, el mayor aclaro su garganta y con un toque de barita hizo aparecer un tablero de ajedrez mágico

–bien Harry yo seré las blancas

Las figuras aparecieron, listo para iniciar la partida, había sido muy agradable, después de que se iniciara el partido no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras, pero cuando alguna frase se escapaba de alguno de los dos, en ellas iba incluido el nombre de la otra persona, era un sueño bastante agradable.

La partida finalizo, Snape había terminado siendo vencedor, aunque no la había tenido fácil, Harry en verdad le había dado pelea, Snape se puso de pie bastante relajado

–es una lástima- dijo el oji verde sonriendo con satisfacción

Severus lo miro extrañado –lastima?- dijo con un tanto de sorpresa en su voz

–si ya sabe, que esto no haya ocurrido, en verdad la pase muy bien- Harry lo miro a los ojos

Snape ladeo la cabeza –que no ocurriera que cosa?- pregunto de nuevo

–pues esto! Seguramente continuo dormido cercas del lago

El profesor de pociones se acercó al joven hasta quedar cara a cara –esto no es un sueño señor Potter, espero verlo mañana en el desayuno, que descanse

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron, pero!? Quería debatir eso pero su torpe lengua no lograba coordinar, oh! No, simplemente ignoraría todo, debía hacerlo o se volvería loco.

**O-o**

Harry se había regresado por el libro del profesor Snape, Snape ya lo esperaba en la habitación suponía, giro por el pasillo que lo llevaría al lugar, pero al llegar sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, Severus estaba entre la fría pared y un Lucius Malfoy muy cercas de él…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Nota.- aaahhh este capítulo se me ha hecho de lo más pesado, eso sin contar que me interrumpían en innumerables ocasiones, quizás fue eso jajaj XD!! En el próximo capítulo Harry descubre algo revelador! Uh! Que será? Jo,jo,jo… 41.- La búsqueda de Malfoy

Gracias por leer!


	41. La busqueda de Malfoy

**REGRESO A TI**

41.- La búsqueda de Malfoy

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry Potter, conocido como el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, simplemente pensaba, que de todas las cosas que jamás imagino fuesen posible, ahora estaba siendo una realidad, había tenido un día bastante agradable con el hombre, tanto que pensó que todo había sido un sueño, al menos no debió admitir en voz alta que creía estar dormido, esa si que había sido una gran torpeza, lo esperaba esa mañana para el desayuno, se miro al espejo traía consigo un cepillo, intento acomodar los rebeldes mechones, entonces suspiro con desgana, miro fijamente el cepillo que traía en las manos

–como si hoy fuese a funcionar

Toda su vida había intentado domar sus cabellos con nulo éxito, por que pensar que esta vez sería diferente, y lo más importante por que intentarlo precisamente ese día, solamente Snape lo esperaba para desayunar, eso le recordaba que debía apurarse…

Se paralizo por un instante, la imagen que veía en el espejo era la suya, con una cara roja como tomate, se espantó con tal aspecto, tenía que relajarse, solo era un desayuno y nada más, respiro profundo, ayer había estado en esa misma mesa, lo soportaría, una última mirada al espejo, bien!

Al llegar al gran comedor fue la misma rutina, tomo asiento y un elfo apareció, un par de huevos y unas tostadas con jugo de naranja sería suficiente, el elfo estaba por retirarse cuando lo detuvo, a su mente le habían llegado imágenes de alimentos, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de probar aquellos alimentos, así que los solicito sin más ceremonias.

Unos segundos después apareció por fin el profesor Snape, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco, pero que!? Trato de respirar tranquilo

–buenos días- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Un tímido saludo fue todo lo que obtuvo de su alumno junto con un débil, buenos días, un elfo apareció

–quiero lo que el pidió- dijo apuntando a Potter con una servilleta antes de colocarla sobre sus piernas

–profesor no creo…

Snape lo miro muy serio –el día de hoy comeremos lo mismo, así que si lo que ha pedido es insuficiente para mi entonces pediré algo más, que por su puesto usted también tendrá que comer

–no me refería a eso, yo…

En ese momento la comida hacía su aparición, Snape miro todo con satisfacción –me da gusto que al menos desayune bien

Pero aun así la cara de preocupación del muchacho no menguaba, esa mañana estuvo demasiado callado, por fin el desayuno había terminado, solo que Snape noto que Harry había olvidado comerse el tocino, fue cuando apareció Dobby frente a ellos con dos grandes vasos abrazados

– señor Harry, no sabe lo feliz que hizo a Dobby esta mañana, ya tenía mucho que no ordenaba "el especial"

Harry ladeo la cabeza, de que estaba hablando? Era la primera vez que lo pedía, cierto? De solo pensar en lo que había en ese vaso sentía que se le hacía agua a la boca, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de probar aquello –dame, dame- dijo como un chiquillo

Dobby entrego el vaso a Harry mientras aún tenía el otro en su poder, miro a Snape, y luego a Harry quien emocionado tomo una cuchara y dio un buen bocado, el rostro del muchacho era sumamente placentera, fuese lo que estuviese comiendo, por la reacción del chico debía estar delicioso –donde está el mío?- dijo sin despegar la vista de Harry, esa expresión en su rostro no la había visto ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor, debía probar aquello

–esta seguro señor Snape?- dijo con temor en sus palabras

–por supuesto has traído otro no?- dijo mientras extendía el brazo para que se lo entregase

–pero señor, no desea saber que es antes de comerlo?

–con ver a Harry me basta, ahora démelo!

El pequeño elfo entrego el vaso con un poco de nerviosismo, Snape lo tomo y agarro una buena cucharada, la metió a su boca cuando noto que Harry tomaba el tocino y lo embarraba con el contenido del vaso para después lamerlo un poco antes de morderlo, aquello había sido tan sensual? Entonces el sabor llego a su boca, de inmediato escupió, pero que!? Miro a Harry quien estaba riendo, ver la cara de su profesor, esa especie de mueca y desconcierto, bien había valido la pena

–como puedes comer esta porquería!?- dijo un tanto molesto, aunque no podía estar tan enojado, no después de ver esa carita feliz

–oh no dijo que comería todo lo que yo, así que no desperdicie nada, querido profesor- termino la frase con una sonrisa burlona mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de tocino

–pero también dije que si no era adecuado pediría algo más, y usted tendría que comerlo, que tal un café muy oscuro y sin azúcar?

Harry hizo cara de puchero –de acuerdo, no tiene que comerlo- dijo derrotado

–Solo una cosa más- el ojiverde lo miro interrogante

Severus dejo el vaso cercas del menor –que es esta, cosa, helado de yogurt, limón, sal? No detecte más sabores y no deseo averiguarlo usando mi sentido del gusto

Harry solo elevo los hombros, no lo sé, estaba indeciso, tenia deseos de comer, algo dulce y salado a la vez, pero también algo agrio y entonces el elfo sonrió y dijo que sabía exactamente lo que quería, que avisaría a Dobby, supongo que él sabe que contiene, tal vez se lo pedí anteriormente, lo llamo "el especial" pero sin duda era lo que deseaba!

Severus lo miro detenidamente, eso era un antojo? Comer esa porquería no dañaría a su hijo? También había escuchado dichos muggles, que si la embarazada con antojo no lo zaceaba, el producto nacía con cara de ese alimento, se horrorizo de pensar que su hijo tuviese la cara de esa, "cosa" fuese lo que fuese –come el otro no hay que dejar que se desperdicie si tanto le gusta- acerco un poco más el vaso, mientras se recargaba en sus dos manos mirando al muchacho saborear ese tocino, veía como lo mordisqueada y de vez en vez lo lamia, Merlín en ese momento deseaba ser el bendito tocino!!

Fue cuando Harry sintió que el profesor lo observaba, lo miro inocentemente, dejo de comer por un segundo, parecía esperar algo, pero que?

Severus aclaro un poco la garganta, se puso de pie un tanto azorado –me adelantare un poco, no se apure termine de comer lo esperare, de acuerdo?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía al profesor con la mirada, eso si había sido extraño.

**O-o**

Harry se había regresado por el libro del profesor Snape, después de todo le dijo que se tomara su tiempo no? Aunque no sabía si el hombre estuviera desesperado, ya hacía bastante que Snape lo esperaba en la habitación al menos eso suponía, giro por el pasillo que lo llevaría al lugar, pero al llegar sintió que el corazón se le detenía, Severus estaba recargado en la fría pared y Lucius Malfoy estaba muy cercas de él, demasiado para su gusto, veía que sus labios se movían, sin duda estaba seduciéndolo con palabras, esa serpiente panteonera!

No supo como fue que paso, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba con las manos extendidas, Malfoy a escasos metros de él mirándolo sorprendido y seguramente Snape con el mismo semblante detrás

–yo… - las palabras se le habían escapado, su lengua incapaz de unir letras, que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Había sentido tanto enojo, no había podido soportar la visión, debía hacer algo, su mente intentando razonar, pero su cuerpo se había movido por si mismo, ahora que se suponía que diría? Que escusa valida podía dar si ni siquiera algo parecido a una palabra salía de sus labios?

No había escapatoria, estaba perdido, la furia de Snape no tendría fin…

Sintió cuando la mano de Snape se posó sobre su hombro

–señor Potter?- la voz del oscuro profesor resonó en su mente

Harry volteo lentamente, intentaba retrasar el momento lo más posible, esperaba ver el colérico rostro de su profesor, pero en vez de eso, lo que encontró fue otra cosa, acaso estaba preocupado? Por qué?

Cerro con fuerzas sus ojos, fue entonces que se percató de que estaban llenos de lágrimas, se alejó dejando la mano de Severus flotando en el aire, intentaba limpiar las lágrimas mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, choco contra algo, más bien dicho contra alguien, se había olvidado por un segundo de Malfoy y como un asustadizo cachorro había emprendido la huida.

Malfoy estaba bastante confundido, miro a Snape buscando respuestas, pero al parecer estaba inclusive mas confundido que él

–qué pasa con Potter? Eso fue demasiado extraño, incluso para él

Snape lo miro por un segundo, normalmente tendría millones de frases geniales para salvar el momento, más bien se le dificultaría elegir la más apropiada y en vez de eso la mente se le había quedado en blanco, debía hacer que se fuera y ahora!

–escucha Lucius, sabes que no obtendrás esa información de mí, no se por que sigues insistiendo, es más factible que consigas lo que quieres con tu hijo

El rubio elevo una ceja –crees que no lo eh intentado! Ese hijo mío es más obstinado que tú y yo juntos

–simplemente no entiendo la razón para ocultarte quien es su pareja si todo Hogwarts lo sabe!

La cara del rubio cambio por un momento –me estás diciendo que su familia es la única que desconoce ese pequeño e insignificante detalle como es, el saber quién es la pareja de mi hijo!? Entiendes que de esto depende la descendencia de mi familia y aun así no quieres decírmelo!?

Severus se cruzó de brazos –sabes que el drama no funciona en mí, si te estoy diciendo que todo Hogwarts lo sabe, por qué sigues frente a mí?- maldito Malfoy nunca había deseado tanto en mi vida que te largaras!

Las mejillas de Lucius enrojecieron, el maldito tenía razón! Bastaría con preguntar a alguno de sus amigos, pero eso sería algo vergonzoso, aunque la fiesta de navidad se acercaba, a cualquiera de sus amigos se le podía escapar nombrar a su feliz pareja.

Malfoy sonrió –bien, está claro que regresare cuando por fin me entere, ya que si hay tanto misterio, sé que no me agradar del todo la noticia

El rubio comenzó a caminar, Snape espero un segundo hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente alejado como para verlo, saco de inmediato su reloj, debía encontrar a Harry, por qué estaba llorando? Si hacia un segundo lo había dejado comiendo felizmente en el comedor, afortunadamente no había ido lejos.

Entro en la habitación, Harry estaba acurrucado en el fondo de un sofá, ya no se encontraban indicios de más lágrimas, como se suponía que debía actuar? Ignorar lo que paso? Si le preguntaba incomodaría al muchacho? Quizás estaba recordando algo, esa podía ser una posibilidad, pero como saber si alguno de sus pensamientos era el correcto?

Se acercó a Potter coloco su mano en la cabeza del muchacho con suavidad, entonces se percató de que el chico había intentado peinarse, Henry lo hacía, pero su cabello no era dócil, permanecía igual, todo alborotado, pero al tacto se sentía más suave

–intento fallido no?- dijo el oscuro profesor

Harry solo volteo a verlo, no entendía sus palabras

–tu cabello por supuesto

Harry intento cubrir su cabello inútilmente con sus dos manos –yo, no se que quiere decir- por fin había hablado

–intento peinarse esta mañana y no lo niegue!- metió su mano entre las del oji verde y revolvió aún más el cabello

Harry sonrió ante aquel acto, después de unos segundos se puso muy serio –profesor, yo, no entiendo por que hice eso- volteo para mirar fijamente la negrura de sus ojos, ver en ellos que le creía

Snape sonrió –creo que debe prepararse para lo peor

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, un tanto alterado –cree que vaya a tomar represalias por lo que hice?

Snape libero una carcajada, a lo que Harry no sabía como reaccionar, se había vuelto loco?

–Lucius está desesperado por saber quien es la actual pareja de su hijo, debió ver su cara cuando me negué a decírselo- de nuevo la sonrisa

Harry sintió un gran peso salir de su cuerpo, ni siquiera le importo que Draco no dijera nada en su casa sobre ellos, Malfoy estaba en ese lugar por otras razones, estaba feliz de poder ver esa sonrisa de nuevo

–sabe profesor, debería sonreír así más a menudo, pero no frente a los demás, podría dañar su imagen

–entonces sugiere que solo sonría para usted?

Harry enmudeció ante aquellas palabras, maldición parecía que estaba tonteando con Snape, el intentar peinarse por la mañana, todas sus reacciones, enojo, empujar a Malfoy, si Hermione estuviese frente a él le diría que son celos, acaso le gustaba Snape? Y si así era que mas daba! Sin decir una palabra se fue a la cama y se recostó

–podemos iniciar con la sesión?

Claro que podían, Snape estaba mas que deseoso por iniciar después de aquella declaración no confirmada.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** mm… se que dije que Harry se enteraría de algo revelador y que mas revelador que descubrir que ama a Sevy!! Jaja XD!! Realmente no iba a ser eso, changos! Me lo tuve que sacar de la manga T-T iba a poner aquello como una discusión de un Harry muy celoso pero me percate que no tiene argumentos para eso, así que lo descarte, aunque hubiese estado bueno, quizás más adelante, ya que se sienta con más derechos jeje… pero ya enserio! En el próximo se entera de que esta embarazado y no solo de eso juar juar mi plan malévolo por fin se verá descubierto jo,jo,jo…. Gracias por leer!

_42.- Harry estás embarazado_. Con ese título es de a fuerzas que se entera jajaj XD!


	42. 42 Harry estas embarazado

**REGRESO A TI**

42.- Harry estas embarazado

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus estaba frente a él en ese momento había dicho palabras como esas…

–Lucius está desesperado por saber quién es la actual pareja de su hijo, debió ver su cara cuando me negué a decírselo- de nuevo la sonrisa

Aquella sonrisa le había hecho menguar lo que fuese que estaba sintiendo, enojo tal vez?

Harry sacudió su cabeza, por qué sintió un gran peso salir de su cuerpo? Por qué ni siquiera le importo que Draco no dijera nada en su casa sobre ellos?

Claro que sabía la respuesta, pero como era eso posible? Tenía que ser algo relacionado con las sesiones, esa era la única explicación posible, más bien la única que tenía, por que como fijarse en un profesor, más bien como fijarse en el bastardo de Snape! Entre más lo pensaba más confundido se sentía, pero lo más importante de todo, como pensar en Severus Snape cuando ya tenía a Draco!

Se dejó caer en la mesa, por que claro que ocupaba sus pensamientos más que cualquier otro, fue esa la razón por la que no se animó a entregar el preciado obsequio navideño, había desperdiciado las vacaciones en aquel dilema, bueno Snape tampoco le había dado ningún presente por navidad, se dio unos golpecillos en la cara, intento poner su mente en blanco entonces regreso a su lectura, pero su mente se rehusaba a obedecer

–sabe profesor, debería sonreír así más a menudo, pero no frente a los demás, podría dañar su imagen

–entonces sugiere que solo sonría para usted?

No volvieron a discutir el asunto, Snape sonreía un poco más en su presencia por lo menos en las vacaciones, ahora que todos los alumnos estaban se comportaba igual de cretino que siempre, se podía amar a alguien así?

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, concéntrate Harry si quieres tu respuesta hazlo! Se reprendió a sí mismo, en ese momento tenía dos metas para su lectura, sabía que sería fácil preguntarle a Hermione pero, simplemente no deseaba que se enterase de nada, primero necesitaba averiguar que hacia Snape en las sesiones y segundo como entregar ese regalo sin sentirse tan abrumado, tal vez si usaba una lechuza del colegio? No! Snape fue un espía y uno de los mejore, seguramente sospecharía, suspiro profundo, Navidad ya había pasado así que tendría que esperar otra oportunidad para entregárselo, mejor concentrarse en otra cosa.

Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba muy entusiasmado, Harry no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito, volteo para darse cuenta de que era Draco, el rubio se veía sumamente feliz, acaso era por volver a verlo? con ese pensamiento en la mente no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

El oji gris se sentó a un lado de él, solo para permanecer en silencio, al parecer se había quedado pensativo, que le estaba pasando? Acaso era por que no había reaccionado igual de efusivo?

–imagino que no pasaste unas buenas vacaciones no?

Harry sonrió levemente –no estuvieron tan mal, solo por una cosa

El rubio volteo a verlo –lo se mi padrino a veces puede ser…

Harry negaba con la cabeza –Lucius Malfoy apareció

–mi padre?- dijo un tanto contrariado –que estaría haciendo aquí mi padre?

–al parecer es la única persona que desconoce que somos novios

El rubio palideció por un instante –no eh querido contarle lo de lo nuestro por que es un entrometido! Escucha Harry- Draco tomo las manos de Harry –yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que por mi padre pienses que solo eres una buena elección, solo por tu nombre, se que mi padre te vería de esa manera y no quiero que te incomode, de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa en los labios –no te preocupes, solo me sorprendí un poco de que no lo supiera, como Malfoy pensé que lo gritarías a los cuatro vientos, pero me doy cuenta que no eres así y eso me gusta más

–bien entonces que te parece si comemos?

**O-o**

Snape movía su tenedero de un lado a otro, simplemente no había podido llevar acabo su objetivo, por qué era tan difícil decirle a Harry que estaba embarazado? No era como si fuese a decirle que él era el padre o sí? Aunque pensándolo bien, por qué iba a creer en las palabras de su más odiado profesor? Aunque en esas vacaciones la habían pasado de maravilla, bueno más él que Harry, de solo recordar esas maravillas sesiones diarias hacia que su sonrisa aumentara, cosa que no pudo evitar que Dumbledore notara

–veo que las vacaciones te sentaron muy bien Severus

Maldición, había bajado la guardia, como se le iba a escapar aquello al grandioso Albus Dumbledore, el vegete más chiflado de todo el colegio?

–contestare antes de que preguntes, creo que avanzamos bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para cumplir mi cometido

–recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo, debes apresurarte

–ya lo se- dijo gruñendo

Por qué Dumbledore tenía que amargarle de esa manera el desayuno? pero no fue él quien hizo un desastre de este, Draco y Harry llegaron al gran comedor sonriendo y tomados de la mano? Imperdonable!

Dumbledore sonrió –tienes que controlar tu enojo mi querido amigo

Severus se paralizo por un segundo, como había dejado escapar de esa manera sus emociones, intento respirar tranquilo, aquello era una mentira, lo era, para protegerlo, para que otros no se acercasen a Harry, se repetía una y otra vez.

Draco parecía un niño –vamos Harry tengo mucha hambre, tomo de la mano al oji verde y lo jalo para que este se apresurara, no entendía muy bien la felicidad del rubio, pero sin duda era muy contagiosa, así que no pudo evitar sonreír, llego hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron se encontraban ya sentados tomando el desayuno

–buenos días- dijo el rubio para después sentarse frente a Ron

El pelirrojo volteo, sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, un cierto grado de angustia fue lo que experimento al verse tan cercas de Draco y Harry, aun sentía que traicionaba a su mejor amigo, pero más que nada fue la incomodidad de las furtivas mirada que le hacia Draco, acaso no tenía miedo a ser descubierto!

–vaya, veo que al fin Ron se lleva un poco mejor con Malfoy

Harry y Draco voltearon a ver a la castaña –a que te refieres?- pregunto el moreno mientras se acomodaba mejor las gafas

La joven dio un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y entonces volteo –bueno el simple hecho de estar disfrutando de un desayuno en paz es más que prueba suficiente

–es verdad!- dijo emocionado Harry –gracias Ron por ser tan buen amigo

Ron levanto ligeramente la mirada encontrándose con esa sonrisa maliciosa que se veía tan bien dibujada en los labios de Draco, tan seductora, esa misma provocándolo y haciéndolo recordar las vacaciones pasadas, justo en aquel momento, su cara se puso toda roja, tomo un panecillo y se puso de pie –e-este cre-creo que olvide algo

El pelirrojo abandono el salón, Draco lo miro, intento no verse obvio, pero su alegría se ampliaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, seguramente recordó ese último momento…

_[Flash back]_

La fiesta navideña había sido un tanto aburrida, su padre se comportaba de manera extraña con los invitados, incluso pasaba tiempo charlando con sus compañeros del colegio, no se quedaría a averiguar sus motivos, se acercaba la hora, miro su reloj, era momento de desaparecer.

Se fue al jardín asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera, se ocultó entre los arbusto, busco en el suelo una piedra de forma redonda, la tomo en sus manos y entonces sintió como era jalado, cerró los ojos por unos instantes en lo que la sensación desaparecía, al abrirlos estaba en un campo despejado, iluminado por la bella luna y un cielo lleno de estrellas, la atmosfera perfecta pensó, volteo a la derecha, en ese lugar se encontraba una pequeña cabaña en la cima de la colina, sonrió al ver una tenue luz dentro, perfecto pensó.

Entro en el lugar cerca de la chimenea sentado en un cómodo sofá, estaba la razón del por que había abandonado la fiesta en su gran mansión, al parecer se había quedo dormido esperándolo, acaso no era la cosita más tierna que jamás había visto? Que dilema estaba enfrentando en ese momento, quería mirarlo así para siempre, pero también deseaba besar esos labios entreabiertos y despertarlo cual bella durmiente, se encontraba a solas con él, en un lugar desolado, claro que tenía que aprovechar la situación!

Se acercó deslizo levemente su lengua por la comisura de los labios para después posarse en los labios, unos ojos azules se abrían un tanto adormilados, el rubio se separó un poco –feliz navidad amor

El pelirrojo sonrió –feliz navidad- acerco al rubio a su cuerpo –no te detengas- Ron hizo que se sentara sobre él, deslizó sus manos por los glúteos, masajeando, lentamente mientras se besaban, desde cuando el pelirrojo era tan atrevido y apasionado? Draco había pensado que tendría que trabajar en la timidez del otro, pero ahora de daba cuenta que tenia de tímido lo que tenía de Slytherin, nada! Sintió que unos dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a su entrada, lo que lo hizo detenerse por un instante –que crees que haces amorcito?

Ron lo miraba un tanto agitado –no es obvio?- dijo mientras intentaba reanudar los besos

Draco lo separo de nuevo –no lo pienses ni por un segundo- el pelirrojo lo miro extrañado

El rubio se puso de pie mientras se quitaba el saco de gala que traía puesto, aquella actividad si que le había hecho sentir calor, Ron se puso de pie molesto –cuando me invitaste a venir, me alegre para después asustarme como nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera las arañas me habían hecho sentir así, eso fue por que creía que quería sexo!

Draco se había quedo mudo escuchando al pelirrojo, por supuesto que esa era su intención, en el colegio no habían pasado de unos cuantos besos cada que Harry iba con Severus, pero la espera a cada semana cada vez se volvía más insoportable, por supuesto que quería sexo!

–incluso me puse a investigar por que yo jamás lo eh hecho con un hombre y no quería decepcionarte

Draco sonrió –no deseo forzarte, no quiero que después te arrepientas- Draco saco de su bolsillo un paquetito cuadrado y lo mostro al oji azul

Ron entrecerró los ojos –por qué juegas así conmigo? ese condón me dice que el sexo ha sido toda tu intención desde el principio

Draco le entrego el preservativo –quiero que tu me lo coloques

Ron puso rojo para después poner cara de molestia –por qué tengo que ser yo el pasivo?

–por que eres un noble Gryffindor que me ama demasiado

El rubio lo tomo de la mano, como debatir aquello? esa maldita serpiente tenía toda la razón, ahora era llevado a otra habitación donde seguramente había una cómoda cama.

_[Fin Flas back]_

Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos por Harry quien le pedía imperiosamente le pasara la mantequilla de maní.

Esa había sido una maravillosa noche y no podía dejar de preguntarse, cuando volvería a repetir aquello?

El día fue como cualquier otro al fin las clases habían concluido, Harry estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Severus, apenas si se había despedido de sus amigos salió lo más rápido posible al lugar de encuentro.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, había olvidado comentarle a Draco que habían aumentado el número de sesiones, bueno podría decirle mañana, aunque si el rubio hacia planes para ellos y él lo desilusionaba, eso no estaría bien, no deseaba iniciar una pelea ahora que Draco se veía tan contento, regresaría a buscarlo, aquello no le quitaría mucho tiempo y Snape tardaría un poco más en llegar, corrió para apresurarse.

Severus iba dando grandes zancadas, era casi la hora de la "sesión" después de verlo tomado de la mano de Draco solo esperaba poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, sabía que su ahijado no podía ni siquiera besarlo, aun así no podía evitar molestarse, vio como Harry corría en dirección opuesta al lugar de encuentro, había pasado algo?

Harry bajo un poco la velocidad, estaba seguro de que Draco estaba por esa zona, escucho una voz, sin duda la del rubio, continuo caminando a paso apresurado, vio la figura del rubio, así como la de su mejor amigo, acaso estaban peleando? Draco lo tenía acorralado, debía apresurarse antes de que comenzaran a golpearse, se detuvo en seco, no era un golpe lo que intentaban hacerse, ellos se estaban besando!

–que está pasando aquí!

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron sorprendidos, por fin había llegado el día más temido por él, Harry los había descubierto

–de esta maldita serpiente lo hubiese entendido, pero de ti Ron?

–escucha Harry, no es lo que tu crees

–entonces dices que fue solo mi imaginación el verte besarte con mi novio? Corrección ex novio- en verdad que estaba enojado, se habían burlado de él, desde cuándo?

–deja que te explique- intentaba razonar el angustiado pelirrojo

Draco ya no podía soportar ver sufrir de esa manera a Ron –está bien, si es lo que parece, nosotros nos amamos

Ron deseaba ser tragado por la tierra en ese preciso momento, como le decía tan fácilmente las cosas!

–entonces por qué?- una lagrima termino por escaparse, Harry les dio la espalda, no deseaba que lo vieran llorar

–lo hice para protegerte Harry- el tono de frialdad del rubio había desaparecido, se escuchaba suplicante y preocupado a la vez

Harry limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica –protegerme, no me hagas reír, de que tendrías que protegerme?

Draco respiro profundo y dejo escapar el aire –Harry estas embarazado y no precisamente de mi…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota.-** ohhhh la escenita de Draco con Ron en la cabaña después la describo, claro si es que quieren saber todos los detalles, es que ya no me iba a alcanzar en este capítulo y ya quería que Harry supiera que esta embarazado jeje.. o si no sentía que mi vida corría peligro jajaja XD! Así que también me brinque lo de navidad, eventualmente Harry comenzara a tener recuerdos, de poco en poco, espero y les esté gustando hasta ahora mi fic, no se pierdan el próximo 43.- Un hermoso consuelo.

Gracias por leer!


	43. 43 Un hermoso consuelo

**REGRESO A TI**

43.- Un hermoso consuelo

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry había apurado el paso para evitar una pelea entre su novio y su mejor amigo, pero sus pies se detuvieron al ver algo totalmente diferente a lo imaginado, un par de labios uniéndose para separarse solo para dedicarse una tierna sonrisa, su voz no pudo evitar salir, por que pasaba aquello?

Nosotros nos amamos había terminado por decir el rubio, la cara descompuesta de Harry lo decía todo, estaba más que molesto y no le culpaba, se debía de sentir sumamente traicionado.

Ron deseaba ser tragado por la tierra en ese preciso momento, como le decía el rubio tan fácilmente las cosas!

–entonces por qué?- una lagrima termino por escaparse, Harry les dio la espalda, no deseaba que lo vieran llorar

–lo hice para protegerte Harry- el tono de frialdad del rubio había desaparecido, se escuchaba suplicante y preocupado a la vez

Pero Harry se dijo a si mismo que no caería en esa trampa, los engaños de esa serpiente traicionera ya no iban a surtir efecto en él.

Harry limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica –protegerme, no me hagas reír, de que tendrías que protegerme?- nada de lo que le dijera cambiaría su falta

Draco respiro profundo y dejo escapar el aire –Harry estas embarazado y no precisamente de mi…

Ron se quedó boquiabierto –oye como sueltas eso así como así en su estado, que estás loco!

Draco trataba de mantenerse firme, si mostraba duda Harry no creería una sola de sus palabras, después de todo él desconoce los embarazos de hombres, por qué a nadie se le ocurrió enterarlo de eso primero?

El pelirrojo miraba con nerviosismo al moreno, estaba esperando una catastrófica reacción –Ha-Harry? Tartamudeo al llamarlo

Harry comenzó a reírse, los miro a los dos –vamos Malfoy, no pudiste inventarte algo mejor? Que tonterías estas escupiendo!

Draco respiro profundo –no tienes que creerme, puedes preguntarle a Severus, quien te ha estado ayudando en secreto, al profesor Dumbledore quien ha tratado de hacer lo mejor para que tu secreto no se descubra, a Madam Pomfrey quien te ha estado atendiendo o si quieres a Granger, quien después de esto conoce todo lo que hay que saber sobre embarazos de magos varones.

Harry frunció el ceño –y exactamente de qué me protegías al hacer algo como pasarte por mi novio? –

Draco respiro profundo, desde un principio supo que desde el momento que soltó esas palabras aquello no sería para nada sencillo, pero tenía que ser más listo que el Gryffindor

–por la misma razón por la que nunca te bese, en realidad no era una maldición, era que como no soy el padre, no podía besarte

Cada que el rubio decía algo más, su mente se negaba y buscaba una salida, aquello no podía ser verdad o sí?

–por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- el moreno se notaba un poco más sereno demasiado para su gusto

–tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, Madam Pomfrey dijo que no era bueno para tu salud soltarte algo como eso de golpe

–y este es un buen momento!- al parecer su enojo comenzaba en aumento de nuevo

–no, no lo es- dijo el rubio para quedarse callado por unos segundos –pero es mejor a que pienses que Ron y yo te traicionamos, creo que puedes manejar mejor esta situación ya que en realidad tu no me amas

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, en eso el rubio tenía razón, no era la primer persona que estaba en su mente al despertar ni la última al dormir, no, no lo amaba.

El oji verde dio unos pasos para atrás, aun se veía algo alterado, entonces hecho a correr, Ron quiso ir en su búsqueda, pero Malfoy lo detuvo

–necesita confirmar eso es todo- respiro aliviado

Ron lo miraba incrédulo –no deberías de relajarte, estas consiente de que nos metimos en un buen lio cierto?

Draco abrazo a su amado y con voz histriónica –oh Merlín ahora quien nos salvara, Ron por favor concédeme mi último deseo antes de morir, si pudiera hacértelo antes de morir todo estaría bien-

Ron puso mueca –Draco no estamos para bromas- ahora era él el que se estaba enojando con la actitud que estaba tomando el rubio

–si lo afrontamos juntos, nada importa- suspiro mientras tomaba el rostro de Ron para mirarlo a los ojos

–ya veraz que todo se compone, él debía enterarse, solo adelantamos los hechos, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, si tú lo hubieses traicionado de esta manera no lo hubiese soportado, recuerda que eres su mejor amigo, además tú quieres ser el padrino no? Como podrías serlo si él está molesto contigo- Draco sonrió divertido

–entonces renunciaras a ser el padrino? Dijo con ojos iluminados

–ni de broma!

**O-o**

Severus se encontraba esperando al chico, ya se estaba arrepintiéndose de no haberlo seguido y si algo le había ocurrido? Intento recobrar la cordura, no ganaba nada preocupándose, quizás ya estaba por llegar, miro la entrada por unos segundos, una eternidad si le preguntaban, saco su reloj, tal vez debía ver por lo menos donde se encontraba, saco el reloj y estaba por abrirlo cuando escucho un ruido, volteo y allí estaba Harry, se veía bastante turbado, podía decir por lo que veía, que en realidad si había pasado algo y no debía ser nada bueno

–es verdad que los magos varones pueden embarazarse?- murmuro el oji verde, Snape no lo podía creer, había preguntado lo que creía? Debía contestar lo más diplomáticamente posible

–en efecto, esa habilidad es exclusiva de los magos, ni los muggles ni los squib pueden lograrlo, no importa cuanto lo intenten

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Harry había bajado la mirada, no podía adivinar que estaba pensando, no lograba ver su rostro, estaba angustiado? Feliz de escuchar aquello? No soportaba la incertidumbre

–por qué…? –No termino de formular la pregunta, cuando escucho un sollozo por parte del Gryffindor, Snape sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse y obligarlo a que lo mirar, lo tomo de los hombros, en efecto sus ojos estaban nublados por lagrimas que se resistían a salir

–entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Draco? Estoy embarazado?

Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no esperaba venir aquello, aun así estaba molesto, Maldito Draco! no se suponía que sería él quien le dijera la verdad, ahora el chico estaba visiblemente afectado

–estoy embarazado y ni siquiera sé quién es el padre!

El pánico se estaba haciendo visible en su rostro, lo único que se le ocurrió a Severus fue rodearlo con sus brazos, tranquilizarlo, consolarlo, pero Harry estaba reticente a aceptar aquello, se liberó del abrazo, saldría corriendo de nuevo, no sabía que más hacer, la sola idea de ser madre-padre soltero, por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? Como deseaba recuperar la memoria, sintió que era regresado, intento poner resistencia pero el hombre era mas fuerte que él, de nuevo era cubierto por esos brazos

–no estás solo Harry –la voz de Snape se escuchó suave y sincera, se sentía cálido, protegido entre esos brazos, comenzó a tranquilizarse, Severus comenzó a acariciar la espalda para relajarlo un poco mas

–usted sabía todo cierto?

–si- fue la simple respuesta

–si Ron era la pareja de Draco como le dejo hacer esto?

El oscuro profesor se quedó petrificado, pero no se suponía que Draco iba tras Harry? –quien te dijo eso? –tenía que estar seguro de las palabras de Harry

–los encontré besándose, yo reaccione muy mal y por eso termino diciéndome la verdad sobre mi embarazo

Severus abrazo con más fuerza el delgado cuerpo, la sensación de sentir que ahora era solo suyo le había hecho olvidar el pequeño error de Draco.

Harry no deseaba terminar aquello, se sentía demasiado bien estar tan apretado a su profesor, ya había tenido una pelea interna por sus sentimientos hacia Snape, pero acaso, sería posible? No, eso no podía ser posible, no imaginaba ningún escenario posible donde desarrollar un romance con su odiado y oscuro profesor de pociones, aunque en esos días se había estado portando demasiado gentil? No podía estar pensando en esas cosas, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era aprender todo lo que pudiera de su bebe y ver si el disgusto anterior le había afectado, Harry se separó bruscamente

–necesito que Madam Pomfrey me revise, mi bebe!- exclamo el Gryffindor

Severus lo miraba un tanto comprensivo –tranquilo, no creo que haya pasado nada, pero si te sigues angustiando, entonces…

Harry se tensó por un instante, al parecer lo dicho no lo había calmado, al contrario –te digo que todo está bien, ahora es mejor iniciar con la sección

Harry elevo una ceja –ya no quiero mentiras, dígame esto es para que recupere la memoria o para ayudar con mi embarazo?

Snape dejó escapar el oxígeno de su cuerpo pesadamente, tomo renovadas fuerzas –ambas, vamos iniciemos, así podré saber si algo anda mal, si es así se tomaran las medidas necesarias, no te preocupes, no permitiré que pase nada malo.

Harry pareció relajarse, se dejó llevar a la cama, su profesor como de costumbre lo durmió entonces ya no supo más.

Severus respiro tranquilo, al menos ya no tendría que buscar la manera de contarle, miro hacia el joven durmiente, le sujeto la mano y entonces el cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras lo acariciaba y besaba, por el momento se podía dar el lujo de creer que solo era suyo y que ningún rubio intentaría quitárselo.

Una enorme sonrisa estaba en los labios de Snape, esa sección había sido demasiado, había sido doblemente increíble, la mala noticia era que su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero eso no importaba, nada que un poco de descanso y sus pociones no arreglaran, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a Harry este se estiro y se sentó en la cama, se sentía bastante relajado, se quedó pensando, durante ese tiempo había tenido un lindo sueño con un joven de cabellos negros que le sonreía continuamente, no logro ver de quien se trataba, pero seguramente era el padre de su bebe, miro a Snape, este tenía el rostro volteado

–profesor?

–si lo desea puede retirarse, el bebe esta mejor que nunca, no tiene de que preocuparse

Harry lo miro detenidamente –profesor quisiera…

Snape lo interrumpió –esta sección fue demasiado para mi estoy cansado, necesito descansar le parece bien hablar en otro momento?

El oji verde parpadeo un par de veces –está bien profesor?- Harry se puso de pie iba a tocar a su profesor

–estoy bien, ya se lo dije solo cansado- la voz de su profesor le detuvo, era extraño, por qué no le miraba a la cara?

Harry cambio de dirección y se dispuso a marcharse, volteo para dar un último vistazo a su profesor –entonces nos veremos mañana- no supo si lo había imaginado, pero acaso su huraño profesor estaba sonriendo?

El Gryffindor termino por marcharse, maldición estaba seguro que estaba con esa boba sonrisa en la cara que no podía disimular y es que de solo recordar lo que acababan de hacer, simplemente no podía evitar poner una sonrisa en su cara, probablemente también tenía ese brillo en los ojos, no podía dejar que Harry lo viera así, pero es que había sido tan increíblemente increíble! Solo esperaba normalizarse para el día de mañana o de lo contrario sus estudiantes no volverían a temerle en su vida, claro que si podía tener secciones como esas de por vida no le importaría su imagen.

**O-o**

Draco miro a Ron –lo malo es que ya no podre chantajear a Severus con la promesa de robarle a Harry

–claro que puedes! Después de todos siempre serás un Slytherin no?

–sí, pero ya no seré apto para ser la pareja de Harry, no si le soy infiel, tendrá una excusa para alejarme, algo es seguro ya podemos decirle adiós a la provocación de celos

–Draco tu sabes quién es el otro padre?

El rubio asintió –espero que entiendas que no puedo revelar esa información, además lo sabrás cuando nazca, está decidido que se revelara en ese momento

Ron dio un golpe juguetón a Draco y se hizo el molesto –oh vamos no se lo diré a nadie

Draco rio con malicia –tendrás que convencerme si quieres pistas

–DRACO!

El rubio conocía esa voz, volteo tratando de verse tranquilo, pero no podía estar equivocado, su padre se acercaba a paso veloz, lo miraba molesto

–por qué no me dijiste que Harry Potter era tu novio?

Su padre no pudo evitar enterarse en un mejor momento, cierto?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** ya lo sé tarde más de la cuentaaaa! Bueno en el próximo capítulo Harry tendrá un poco de sus recuerdos y que se entere de que Sev es él otro padre, pues es solo cuestión de tiempo, tarde por que me propuse este año terminar con mis fics o al menos ponerme al corriente jajaj XD! Así que vi que ángel muggle solo le falta el final, y pues para mí el final siempre me resulta muy difícil, aun así estoy avanzando un poco con él, sin duda este mes publicare el fin y en compensación prometo este fin der semana actualizar el de un convenio matrimonial, ya que termine con ángel muggle iniciare con algún otro que este a la espera, si alguien de ustedes lee algún otro de mis fics y quiere que inicie con ese solo pídanmelo y si no es así entonces el primero que se me antoje entonces seguiré con ese jajaj XD! Gracias por leer!


	44. 44 El Plan de Potter

**REGRESO A TI**

44.- El plan de Potter

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Al final había terminado por contarle algo que no le correspondía a Harry, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no servía de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, al menos Ron se tranquilizaría un poco y no le darían esos ataques de histeria por imaginarse a un Potter odiándolo, aunque claro a él le gustaba tranquilizarlo con un besito por aquí otro por allá, ahora solo tenía que convencerlo de repetir esa maravillosa noche navideña.

–DRACO!

El rubio conocía esa voz, no le podía estar pasando, volteo tratando de verse tranquilo, calma, calma, se decía a si mismo, no podía estar equivocado, no podía tratarse de otro, su padre se acercaba a paso veloz, lo miraba molesto, Draco trato de verse lo más Malfoy posible, levanto la mirada y espero

–por qué no me dijiste que Harry Potter era tu novio?- se detuvo frente a él colocando enfrente de si su eterno bastón de serpiente

Acaso su padre no pudo evitar enterarse en un mejor momento? Miro de reojo a su pelirrojo amado, lo tomo de la mano –corre!- fueron sus palabras para salir tironeando de su novio…

No, mal plan, no podía hacer algo como eso, aun debía fingir lo de Potter frente a él, por Merlín si hubiese sabido que todo eso pasaría no se hubiese levantado esa mañana

–tu odias a Harry, por qué habría de decirte algo?

–pero ahora es diferente, el apellido Potter es uno de los más codiciados, pienso que no pudiste elegir a alguien más adecuado

Un gemido salió del pelirrojo, al escuchar aquello había sentido un gran dolor en el pecho, el mayor de los Malfoy no había reparado en su presencia, hasta ese momento

–señor Wesley, cierto? Su característico cabello lo hace inconfundible, Draco que haces con este?- finalizo reclamando

Draco frunció el ceño –resulta que este es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, no puedes hablarle así!

Lucius rodo los ojos con desesperación –Draco necesitamos hablar, a solas- escupió eso ultimo mirando a Ron, este dio un pequeño saltito, miro al pasillo con nerviosismo –y-yo cr-creo que vi a Hemione por allá- apunto con su dedo al vació pasillo, iba a dar el primer paso, cuando la mano del rubio en su hombro lo detuvo

–padre que otra cosa quieres saber?- no iba a sacrificar sus momentos a solas con el pecoso!

Lucius entrecerró los ojos –hay que planear su fiesta de compromiso por supuesto

Ron trago fuerte, esa mentira se estaba desbordando, Draco respiro profundo –te das cuenta que aún no eh terminado el colegio? No crees que te estas apresurando padre?

Lucius volteo el rostro –solo anunciaremos su noviazgo como se debe, que tiene eso de malo?

–primero a Harry no le gustan esas cosas, segundo no hay manera de salir del colegio hasta las próximas vacaciones y tercero Harry no está aquí para opinar al respecto

Ahora si el mayor de los Malfoy se estaba molestando –entonces llámalo!

Draco tenía que pensar rápido, a decir verdad no sabía bien si estaba con Severus, que era lo más probable, y si su padre los encontraba juntos, haría muchas preguntas, eso no le convenía

–esta en un encargo del director Dumbledore en el bosque prohibido

Lucius elevo una ceja, Ronald Weasley había dicho aquello?

–esto es tu culpa por acudir sin avisar- dijo Draco muy molesto

Lucius bufo y se dio la media vuelta –entonces concertare una cita con el señor Potter la próxima semana- dijo eso para retirarse

Draco se recargo en la pared, aquello había sido demasiado estrés, miro a Ron –gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa, al menos el pelirrojo entendía perfecto la situación y lo apoyaba, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a su padre cuando le rompa la ilusión y termine con un Weasley en vez de un Potter.

**O-o**

Ya había pasado casi una semana después de que iniciara el año, ahora lo único que importaba era saber todo lo referente a su embarazo, acordó estudiar sobre eso con Hermione por las noches, después de las secciones con Snape, aquello le había hecho retrasar su plan, pero era seguro que lo llevaría a cabo en la siguiente sección, iba a descubrir lo que fuese que no le estuviesen diciendo.

Termino de leer el capítulo sobre datos de alarma, no era muy explicativo y casi en su mayoría decía que mientas estuviese con el otro padre la crisis podía superarse, claro que el aun no sabía quien era el responsable de poner un pequeño bebe en su interior, suspiro, seguro que él era igual de responsable, Hermione lo noto

–que pasa Harry, no entiendes algo?

El oji verde la miro a los ojos –dime Hermione, en verdad nunca les dije quién era esa otra persona? Por que según estos libros si estoy embarazado significa que los dos tenemos un amor sincero, entonces no entiendo por que no puedo estar con mi pareja!

La castaña sonrió melancólica –no, lo único que nos contaste, fue que era imposible estar con esa persona, era una especie de amor prohibido y que no podías decirnos quien era ya que no te correspondía decidirlo por ti mismo, tal vez alguien que conociste, en estas vacaciones, quizás alguien mucho mayor que tú, en verdad lamento no poder ser de más ayuda en esto- la chica bajo la cabeza un tanto apenada, Harry tomo sus manos y negó con la cabeza

–no podría pedirte más ayuda que la que me has otorgado ahora, al menos puedo descartar a los estudiantes de este colegio, solo que no recuerdo bien, bueno lo importante es que nazca sano este bebe y después nos preocuparemos por los detalles- sonrió amablemente para darle ánimos a su amiga

–terminaste de leer?

El moreno asintió –bueno entonces tienes que descansar, eso ya lo sabes no?

Harry se puso de pie –tienes razón, buenas noches Mione

**O-o**

La plática que había tenido con Hermione, lo había dejado más confundido que nunca, quizás había algo en su baúl, algo que le ayudase, lo abrió, comenzó a buscar, había colocado en este un compartimento secreto, si existiera alguna evidencia de su amado, era seguro que allí encontraba algo, encontró unas fotos de sus padres, un broche con unos leones adornando, y un frasco, extrañado lo saco, que se suponía que era eso? Por qué lo tenía entre sus cosas valiosas? Una pequeña hoja doblado estaba a un lado, la tomo "felicidades es usted dueño de uno de los tres frascos mágicos, en el puede verter diferentes pociones sin que se mezclen, además de que este jamás se llenara" para cualquier aclaración contactarme…"

No termino de leer, qué significaba aquello? Cuando había adquirido algo como eso? Ni siquiera era fan de las pociones, ese objeto le haría muy feliz a Snape, por un segundo detuvo su pensamiento, alguien mayor? Era una locura, solo había un día que no recordaba de aquellas vacaciones, eso era muy poco para haberse enamorado de la persona que más odiaba, hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, si había tardado tanto en llevarse bien, era ilógico pensar que ellos hiciesen, bueno aunque aceptaba la atracción hacia ese hombre simplemente no podía ser posible, Snape era su profesor, si de algo podía presumir ese hombre era de ser correcto con las reglas y acostarse con uno de sus estudiantes sin duda era quebrantar una muy importante regla, si pudiese besarlo entonces…

Recordó aquella ocasión en la que había besado a su profesor por error en la enfermería, aquello no le ayudaría mucho, sería difícil de decir, ya que después de todo no estaba del todo bien de salud, otra cosa importante, por qué Snape tenía un reloj como el suyo? Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, sacudió su cabeza, una cosa a la vez Harry, se decía a sí mismo.

Se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, miro en todas direcciones alguien estaba a un lado de él, se cercó, era su reflejo, era su imaginación o traía puesto unos lentes oscuros, extraño pensó, podía ver perfectamente, una mano se posó en su hombro, Harry volteo no había nadie, entonces alguien se abrazó a él, larga cabellera negra, era todo lo que podía ver en el reflejo, se separó para quitarle las gafas, no supo por que pero instintivamente cerro los ojos, con temor los abrió solo un poco, solo pudo ver unos labios sonriéndole mientras estos se acercaban para besarlo, volvió a cerrar con más fuerza los ojos, deseaba recordar esa sensación tan familiar, el otro padre! No había duda, Quiso separarse para ver su rostro, pero este no se separaba, lo abrazaba con fuerza, abrió sus ojos de golpe, tan cerca y tan lejos, podía descartar la descabellada idea de que fuese Snape? Si en verdad era él, no era un hombre mayor, aunque si tenía un parecido a su profesor, quizás un familiar? Suspiro cansinamente, mañana seria otro día.

**O-o**

El Gryffindor estaba un tanto nervioso, solo esperaba no encontrar algo que no le gustase, suspiro profundo y entro en la habitación.

Snape ya se encontraba en ese lugar, tenía en la mano una bebida, sonrió ligeramente –listo señor Potter?

El oji verde asintió, se encamino junto a la cama, saco su varita

–ocurre algo?- fue la pregunta de su profesor

Harry negó con la cabeza –solo pondré mi varita en la mesa, de acuerdo?

–no lo había hecho antes, por qué ahora si?

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros –es que la vez pasada me sentí adolorido, seguramente se me enterró mientras dormía

El Slytherin se ahogó al escuchar aquello, intento retomar el control mientras dejaba el vaso –está bien solo déjela

Harry le dio la espalda, acerco la varita a su pecho mientras murmuraba unas palabras, entonces la coloco sobre la mesa y se recostó, cerro sus ojos y espero

Escucho como su profesor recitaba el hechizo de siempre, solo que en esa ocasión no surtió efecto, había invertido mucho tiempo en ese encantamiento, así que esperaba que funcionase, solo tendría alrededor de treinta minutos antes de que hiciese efecto, quizás mas o tal vez menos, no estaba del todo seguro, ahora por fin sabría el misterio.

Snape se sentó como siempre, respiro profundo, cada vez aquello era más difícil, como reaccionaria el muchacho si supiera toda la verdad? Se lo preguntaba constantemente, el tiempo se agotaba y estaba consciente de ello, tomo aire de nuevo y tomo la mano del menor, ahora solo a esperar a que su lindo leoncito se pusiera en acción.

Harry sentía ligeramente la magia de Snape, su calor, todo, quizás si lo besaba en ese instante sabría si el pocionista era el otro padre, pero y si no lo era? no quería ni pensar que daño podría causarle a su hijo, no podía arriesgar tanto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo ya llevaba en esa posición, no sabía por que tanto alboroto, si las secciones consistían solo en tomarlo de la mano, que había de malo en decirle?

Snape movía su pie impaciente, miro como el chico dormía, ningún movimiento, nada! Eso suponía que debía alegrarlo? Significaba que el bebe estaba bien y que no requería mas que una simple trasferencia con la mano? Bufó, no podía negar que se sentía decepcionado.

**O-o**

La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba explicando la clase de ese día, mientras que Harry Potter golpeaba distraídamente con la yema de los dedos el escritorio, la clase había iniciado hacia unos minutos y ya estaba desesperado por salir de ella, la razón? Simple la siguiente clase era pociones, no estaba del todo seguro pero jamás había tenido tantos deseos de estar en esa clase, la mano de Hermione le hizo dejar el golpeteo, el rostro de la castaña era de advertencia, entonces se percató que esa misma mirada estaba en la profesora, bajo la cabeza apenado a manera de disculpa, la tortuosa clase continuo sin mayores problemas.

Ya habían pasado tres sesiones, nada cambiaba, todo era igual, solo se tomaban de la mano y eso era todo, solo que no entendía muy bien por que se sentía tan frustrado, miro que Draco discutía con Ron

–supongo que la edad te vuelve imposible!- decía muy molesto el rubio

–hacia bastante tiempo que no los veía discutir- sonrió melancólico el oji verde

Ron puso cara de espanto –ohh no es eso, es solo que…

–hoy es el cumpleaños de Severus –interrumpió el Slytherin –y parece que no está de muy buen humor últimamente, has tenido algún problema con el Harry?

El moreno negó un tanto asombrado, no tenía idea de tal información, como se suponía que debía actuar?

–vamos relájate Draco, ya sabes como es Snape –intento calmar el pelirrojo –mejor nos apuramos a llegar a su clase o tendrá un buen motivo para estar molesto

Todo asintieron y se encaminaron a la clase, Snape entro haciendo revolotear su túnica, eso le recordaba sus primeros años, quizás esperaba las felicitaciones de alguien y como esta no había llegado entonces, bueno esa posibilidad podía existir, cierto? De pronto sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a su profesor, sacudió sus pensamientos, debía enfocarse en la clase, tomo el libro y comenzó a leer las instrucciones acaso debía desearle un feliz cumpleaños?

Todos estaban cortando raíces mientras que Harry seguía enfrascado en el libro, Snape se colocó detrás de él –acaso no entiende algo señor Potter?

Un pequeño brinco por parte del Gryffindor, cierto! Estaba en clases, necesitaba una salida, miro rápido su libro y se percató de una mancha en el, nervioso apunto a ella –solo que no entendía esa palabra –si no se calmaba seguro que comenzaría a hiperventilar, el profesor se acercó aún más, pegándose un poco a su espalda, podía sentir la respiración del hombre sobre su cuello, era agradable debía admitir

–dice "después" no veo relevancia en ello Potter, apresúrese con la poción –el oscuro profesor se separo

De inmediato imito a sus compañeros, Ron le hizo una mueca, de nuevo su mente se fugó, ajena a la clase, sin duda era una poción que no iba a terminar, se sentía de lo más inquieto, entonces como si algo lo iluminara, tuvo lo que a su parecer era una estupenda idea, estaba seguro que con eso el profesor Snape iba a estar muy complacido

–Potter?

Harry volvió a salir de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su profesor –si profesor Snape?

El ex mortifago elevo una ceja –creo que la poción dice agitar suavemente, no batir

De inmediato miro su caldero, la mezcla se veía demasiado espesa, para sorpresa de todos Snape no bajo puntos, hizo algo inimaginable, tomo la mano de Harry, la movía lentamente –esta es la manera

Zabini sentía como Pansy le pellizcaba una mejilla –no, esto no es un sueño –decía la joven

Draco sonrió con malicia, aunque le parecía divertido aquello más valía detenerlo antes de que todos pensaran que el profesor estaba bajo un hechizo de imperio

–profesor Snape?

Al escuchar la voz de Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se recompuso –veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por…

Todos estaban esperando un insulto, pero nada más salía de esos labios –a trabajar todos! Quiero esas pociones terminadas en treinta minutos!

Con cara de molestia e indiferencia se fue a su escritorio, maldición, cuando se había vuelto adicto al cuerpo de Potter! Tres días sin tocarlo no era mucho o si? Lo mejor era calmarse, pronto podrían estar a solas y entonces…

Sin duda era de lo peor, que había pasado con el plan deja que Harry busque a otro y sea feliz? No era justo para el muchacho.

**O-o**

El oji verde no había esperado a sus compañeros había salido disparado a su sala común, mientras que Snape se había marchado por un pasadizo secreto a las mazmorras.

Los ojos negros del oscuro profesor centellaban, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía estar actuando como un chiquillo! Debía calmarse y actuar como el hombre maduro que era, no había de que preocuparse, primero, Draco ya no estaba tras de él, segundo, sabiendo de su embarazo Potter no se atrevería a acercarse a nadie más, tercero, su bebe estaba bien y cuarto, esa opción parecía haber desaparecido, claro esa en la que podía hacer suyo a Harry en cada sesión, maldijo internamente, era un poco tarde, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado, en eso el Gryffindor entro

Miro detenidamente a su profesor, como se suponía que debía desearle un feliz cumpleaños? Quizás solo debía darle el regalo, el resto se entendía por si solo cierto? O quizás un feliz cumpleaños y después el obsequio, aunque después de eso se sentiría muy avergonzado y si no le gustaba? Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil dar un obsequio a alguien el día de su cumpleaños?

–estamos retrasados Potter, apresúrese!

Harry corrió a la cama coloco una caja y su varita en la mesa, entonces se recostó y espero, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a terminar la sección.

Severus le tomo la mano, lo miraba constantemente, quizás debía estimularle, no perdía nada con intentarlo cierto? Un simple beso, si nada ocurría entonces lo dejaría.

Libero la mano del joven y se sentó en la cama, se inclinó y entonces unió sus labios. Había estado deseando fervientemente probar esos labios, el cuerpo se había tensado al toque, entonces, estimulación, eso era lo que necesitaba cierto? Deslizo peligrosamente su mano por su abdomen más abajo, sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, profundizo el beso, esperando una respuesta favorable sin darse por enterado que Harry estaba consiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

Nota.- si con eso Harry no agarra la onda de quien es el otro padre ajajaj XD! Ahora solo falta que le haga recuperar la memoria! Ya falta poco para el fin, solo espero no sobre pasar los 50 capítulos jeje… gracias a todos por leer!


	45. 45 Severus el padre de mi hijo

**REGRESO A TI**

45.- Severus el padre de mi hijo

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry había decidido averiguar la verdad de las sesiones con Snape, ya llevaba tres de ellas y nada ocurría, solo se tomaban de la mano y ya, aunque podía sentir la magia de Snape de una forma tan placentera, sentía que algo faltaba en todo eso, quizás debió dejar su ridícula curiosidad de lado, o era que en verdad disfrutaba de estar tomado de la mano de Snape?

No! Se decía mentalmente, quizás era algo de embarazados, recordó como le había tomado de la mano en clases, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, tal vez fuese una ilusión, no podía estar seguro de que Snape fuese el otro padre, después de todo su memoria estaba perdida y por si fuera poco, la persona que aparecía en sus sueños era un joven, uno muy parecido a Severus, eso debía ser, se parecía tanto al profesor de pociones que lo confundía de alguna manera.

Entro en la habitación tenía una caja en las manos, se debatía entre dárselo antes o después, imagino que sería menos embarazoso al final, así de esa manera podía huir de ser necesario, dejo la caja en la mesita junto con su varita, hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, cerro sus ojos fingiendo, mientras su oscuro profesor se sentaba a un lado y le tomaba de la mano, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, ah! Maldita curiosidad, cuantas veces no le había metido en problema? Demasiadas para recordarlo y aun así no aprendía la lección.

Podía sentir las constantes miradas del mayor, Snape le soltó la mano, se escuchaban sus pasos rodeando la cama, después el colchón se hundió, por unos instantes nada pasaba, sabía que el ex mortifago estaba peligrosamente cercas de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración rosarle las mejillas, trataba de calmarse a si mismo, era una especie de inspección? seguro eso era, pensó con nerviosismo, sintió los cálidos labios del otro sobre los suyos, de inmediato se tensó, no solo por la sorpresa de ser besado por su profesor de pociones, si no por que estaba seguro de que Snape debía de saber todo acerca de los embarazos, no era cierto? Sabía lo que pasaría al besarle no? Entonces? Era otro tipo de revisión? Si claro, uno en el que incluía verificar toda su cavidad bucal con la lengua, lengua! En que momento le permitió tal intromisión!

La verdad era que no estaba del todo mal, ya se había imaginado en una situación similar con el hombre, lo mejor era relajarse un poco, debía seguir fingiendo, no deseaba ser descubierto, solo un poco más, de pronto sintió demasiado calor debajo de su estómago, una mano, no! La mano de Snape le estaba masajeando donde creía?

Un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios, intento callarlo desesperadamente, Snape lo sabría, descubriría que estaba fingiendo, ahora que iba a pasar?

Snape sonrió, sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, joder! Si hubiese sabido que solo necesitaba estimularlo lo hubiese hecho desde el principio, comenzó a desabrochar la ropa de Harry este se había quedo inmóvil, con respiración medianamente pausada, no había más reacción, bueno no importaba, había dicho que si no había reacción con el beso lo dejaría, pero ese gemido por parte del Gryffindor no lo había imaginado, dejo el torso descubierto, comenzó a masajear desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, se inclinó para pasear su lengua por el cuello del oji verde, de nuevo el cuerpo se tensiono, Snape sonrió, mas estimulación, eso necesitaba, eso le daría, metió su mano por debajo de los pantalones del más joven, tomo el miembro rodeándolo con sus dedos, masajeando primero lentamente, después un poco mas rápido, hasta que este se tornaba un tanto más erecto, bajo besando y succionando su piel desde el cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo, bajo el cierre del pantalón para poder sacar ese miembro erecto, con su lengua dio unos lametazos a la cabeza del miembro, después lo introdujo a su boca, succionando de cuando en cuando, deslizando su lengua por toda el área, como se suponía que permanecería quieto con Snape devorándole justo en ese lugar!

Harry trataba de mantenerse calmado, lo más que su excitado cuerpo le permitía, estaba seguro que había jadeado un par de veces con suficiente fuerza como para no ser notado, un momento! Se quedaría quieto, tratando que no lo descubrieran mientras su profesor lo violaba? Y por que la idea de ser violado no le parecía aterradora? recordó las veces que había terminado adolorido de sus sesiones, Snape le había comentado que en esa ocasión había estado cooperativo, eso podía significar que no era la primera vez que pasaba aquello, entonces que se suponía que debía hacer?

Un gemido se le escapo sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos en aquel lugar se sentían demasiado bien, quizás solo debía dejar hacer a Snape su trabajo.

Snape escucho ese gemido como una invitación, su Harry estaba listo y el más que eso, no solo estaba listo, estaba necesitado, deseaba poseer ese cuerpo pronto o enloquecería, separo las piernas de Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de el Gryffindor mientras ponía su miembro en esa cálida y apretada entrada, lentamente empujaba disfrutando de cada milímetro dentro, miro el rostro de Harry respiraba agitado con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión tan erótica en su rostro, necesitaba verlo mas de cercas, enterró sus manos en el colchón para poder sujetar la espalda de su alumno lo acerco a su cuerpo abrazándolo, su miembro entro por completo con ese movimiento, Harry no pudo evitar gritar y aferrarse al cuello del oscuro profesor.

Suficiente! Como pretendía tratar de aparentar estar dormido en esa situación, Severus estaba completamente dentro de él, sus cuerpos pegados, rodeado por esos fuertes brazos que acariciaban su espalda y esos labios que rozaban su cuello, la agitada respiración del otro mezclada con gemidos y jadeos, no podía estar simplemente quieto, también deseaba participar, en verdad que lo deseaba, aferrado al cuello de ese candente cuerpo, tratando de que más piel hiciera contacto con aquella calidez, y Dios! Ese miembro golpeando en lo más profundo de su ser, las manos de Severus viajaron a sus glúteos, aferrándose a ellos para ayudar a intensificar el movimiento de cadera, ya no reprimía sus gemidos, cada movimiento exigía aquella prueba de su excitación, si! Estaba totalmente excitado colmado de placer y la causa? Las embestidas y caricias de su profesor de pociones.

Harry enterró las uñas en la espalda de Snape, no soportaría por mucho tiempo, ya tendría tiempo para arrepentimientos después, una última oleada de placer antes de sentir como Severus se vaciaba dentro, sintió perder las fuerzas, aun así Snape lo abrazaba con fuerza, le dio un beso en su sudorosa cabellera

–Harry gracias por este increíble cumpleaños- susurro cercas de su oído

No había mas palabras después de eso, Harry trato de parecer dormido, acaso no lo había notado? Snape al parecer estaba por vestirlo, pero de eso ya no se enteró, su conjuro termino y el hechizo surtía su efecto normal…

**O-o**

El oji verde abrió los ojos, se sentía de maravilla, esa sensación de una rara desesperación había desaparecido, tallo su ojo derecho con pereza, bostezo mientras se sentaba, miro a su alrededor, donde estaba?

Las imágenes de lo último que recordaba le golpearon en la mente con violencia, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, apretó la sabana que tenía encima, estaba vestido de nuevo, lo había soñado? No aquello había sido bastante real, de eso estaba seguro, una mano se poso en su frente haciendo que se alejara un tanto espantado

–no parece que tengas fiebre –dijo con un deje de preocupación el profesor Snape

Harry volteo la mirada, el pocionista se comportaba con total naturalidad, eso significaba que no había notado nada, no se había dado por enterado de que estaba consiente durante, bueno, eso no importaba ahora, lo verdaderamente difícil sería mirarlo a la cara, como podría? Tenia demasiada vergüenza, Severus parecía acercarse para una nueva revisión, pero Harry aparto su mano y se puso de pie

–estoy bien –dijo bajito mirando al suelo, podía sentir que sus mejillas seguían rojas, Snape iba a sospechar y él no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, salió corriendo del lugar

Severus se quedó extrañado con aquel comportamiento, miro a la mesita, la caja que Harry había dejado, una nota estaba en ella "Severus Snape" eso decía en ella, la tomo con la mano, si tenía su nombre debía suponer que era para él, abrió el papel encontrando unas cuantas palabras escritas en el.

"Solo quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños, espero y le guste mi regalo

Harry Potter"

Gustarle! Sonrió satisfecho, imagino que no se refería al ansiado sexo que habían tenido, tomo la caja, ningún obsequio iba a superar lo que acababa de pasar, bueno solo el tener a su hijo en sus brazos pero para eso aún faltaba un poco más de tiempo, al mirar el contenido de esta no podía más que estar sorprendido, había discutido con el dueño de la tienda por haber vendido ese objeto siendo que ya estaba apartado, solo tres en el mundo, se preguntaba que clase de idiota ricachón mimado se lo había arrebatado y su respuesta ahora la sabia, Harry Potter , se dejo caer en la cama, estaba demasiado conmovido, saco la botellita y puso la caja de nuevo en la mesa, escucho que algo cayó al suelo, miro rápidamente, no quería despegar la vista de su nueva adquisición.

Pero que! No era esa la varita de Harry en el suelo, por que…? Detuvo su pensamiento, Harry se había ido dejando la caja y la varita! La pregunta era, que cosa había hecho que este se fuese olvidando su varita, quizás estaba tan apenado por entregar el obsequio que por eso, eso podría explicar su extraño comportamiento y el rojo en su cara, saco su reloj, no debía estar muy lejos, tenía que regresarle de inmediato la varita, no podía dejarlo desprotegido y claro agradecerle el obsequio de manera apropiada, frunció el ceño, estaba demasiado cercas del bosque prohibido, más le valía apresurarse y devolvérsela.

**O-o**

Harry se detuvo en el lago, sacudió su cabeza, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía evadir a su profesor por siempre y menos después de aquello, se detuvo mentalmente por un segundo, aquello, ya no podía dudar cierto? Aunque en sus sueños era un joven el que aparecía, pero los libros eran muy específicos, solo el padre de su hijo podía besarlo sin que nada ocurriese y ellos habían hecho más que besarse, solo que como?

Saco de su bolsillo el reloj que era igual al de Severus, curioseaba con la mirada la figura, la primera vez que lo vio entre sus pertenencia se pregunto por qué tenía ese objeto era tan Slytherin? después ver uno igual en la manos de Severus, le hizo ponerse un tanto paranoico, lo abrió, una jovial voz le dijo la hora, sonrió, un reloj que le decía la hora en voz alta, a su mente le vino la imagen de alguien entregándoselo, lo tomo de la mano y lo coloco en ella, pero no parecía Snape, era alguien de su misma edad, o era que no quería darse cuenta, la sombra que siempre estaba en el rostro de esa persona se revelo, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le llego de golpe, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras se tomaba de la cabeza, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, sintió que algo se subía a sus piernas intento enfocar

–_huye ahora!_

Una serpiente? Le pedía que huyera?

–_hare lo que pueda, mientras escapa!_

Harry intento ponerse de pie, escapar? Pero de que? Trato de moverse lo más que pudo, pero el dolor aparecía acrecentar, al aparecer una nueva imagen en su cabeza, estaba en una cueva gimiendo, jadeando, mientras Snape y él, otra imagen apareció y después otra cada vez más rápido, demasiadas para poder comprender todo, corrió unos pasos cuando sintió como el sombrero seleccionador le decía en su cabeza Slytherin! Para después desvanecerse la ilusión

Vio como la serpiente era lanzada cayendo frente a sus ojos, esta sacudió su cabeza _–no te detengas! _

Harry intento correr de nuevo, pero una nueva imagen le vino a la cabeza, Henry le llamaba un joven Severus y entonces él se miró al espejo junto a Snape, abrazándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, era él pero se veía diferente y por qué le había llamado Henry? que estaba pasando! Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin saber a donde lo llevaban sus pasos.

Se detuvo de nuevo parecía estar lloviendo serpientes, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado los árboles se estaban moviendo formando una muralla, mientras unas criaturas pequeñas cuerpo de Dragón cabeza de tigre atacaban a las serpientes, por una extraña razón, estas lo estaban protegiendo, busco en sus pantalones, la varita! Demonios había salido tan azorado de con Snape que la había olvidado, aun había un leve dolor en sus cabeza, pero al menos ya podía darse cuenta de la situación, una de las criaturas iba tras de Harry entonces de la nada una anaconda salió disparada a tragarse el animal, otra del mismo tamaño apareció y se colocó frente a Harry

–_nosotras te protegeremos todo lo que podamos_

Esa declaración no lo terminaba de tranquilizar, el único lugar de escape era el bosque prohibido, pero estaría más seguro en ese lugar?

No lo pensó mas hecho a correr, las serpientes no aguantarían mucho.

Snape veía como Harry se dirigía al bosque prohibido, detrás de él supuso la razón de ello, de nuevo las criaturas intentaban matar a su bebe, apunto con su varita, se abriría camino

–HARRY! –gritaba para que el otro lo notara y dejara de correr, pero el muchacho parecía no escucharlo, vio como de pronto se detenía mientras se tomaba con las manos la cabeza, algo no estaba bien, intento apresurarse, unas cuantas maldiciones a esas endemoniadas criaturas y por fin tomo la muñeca del chico

–Harry, estas bien?

El chico lo miro confuso, Snape le daría su varita, entonces sintió como unos dientes se enterraban en su hombro, intento aguantar para no gritar, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin pensarlo mucho golpeo al animal lanzándolo lejos, entonces fue el oji verde quien jalo al mayor llevándoselo dentro del bosque

–Harry debemos ir al castillo, aquí es más peligroso

Harry negó con la cabeza llego hasta un enorme árbol, otras criaturas se habían unido, Snape intento reponerse para poder proteger a Harry, puso su brazo para que este no avanzara, Harry se recargo en el tronco del árbol, Severus estaba esperando el mejor momento de contra atacar, fue cuando Harry lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza, pero que demonios, así no podía hacer nada!

Sintió como si estuviese cayendo, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y al abrirlos había sol, los pájaros cantaban, donde estaba? Y lo más importante donde estaba Harry!

Volteo y allí estaba su rostro, los rayos del sol le daban una vista celestial del muchacho, este sonrió para después besarle.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota.**- lo se eso último fue extraño juar juar… espero les haya gustado el lemon! U.U siempre me cuestan trabajo pero este salió fácil ajajaja XD! Ignoro de donde salió tal inspiración, por cierto, creo que se tornaran más extraños, pero la memoria de Harry está retornando y ya sabe quien es el otro padre, se acercan los días más demandantes y sip habrá mucho de esto y aquello jajaja XD! Próximo capítulo 46.- Todo aquello que me diste.

Gracia por leer!


	46. 46 Sopa de letras

**REGRESO A TI**

46.- Sopa de letras

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Las criaturas de nuevo atentaban contra la vida de su hijo y de paso contra la de Potter, el chico había salido de la habitación sin su varita, no lo había pensado dos veces, era prioridad devolvérsela, cuando vio tanto movimiento en ese lugar lo supo, su Harry estaba en un gran peligro, se abrió paso entre las criaturas hasta que al fin llego hasta el oji verde, intento llevarlo al castillo pero al final fue Harry quien lo obligo a seguirle, eso y el hecho que solo había salida hacia el bosque prohibido, esas criaturas no eran tan tontas después de todo.

Totalmente acorralados, con varita en mano, sabía que no podrían salir ilesos de aquello, pero al menos protegería a Harry

Aunque claro no contaba con ser detenido por los brazos de su amado, había entrado en pánico o algo así? Si no por que lo sujetaban con fuerza, no él era un Gryffindor, ellos eran heroicos, pecaban de aquello, pero no cobardes, intento liberarse, la criatura se lanzó hacia ellos ya podía sentir de nuevo esos colmillo clavándosele en la piel, pero no paso, sintió como si estuviese cayendo, cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tenía que pensar rápido cual sería su siguiente movimiento, de lo único que si estaba seguro era que no permitiría que una sola gota de sangre saliera del niño que vivió.

Al abrirlos había sol, los pájaros cantaban, pero que! Donde estaba? Y lo más importante donde estaba Harry!

Todo estaba demasiado calmado, volteo y allí estaba, los ojos verdes en ese hermoso rostro, los rayos del sol le daban una vista celestial del muchacho, se tranquilizó por un instante, este sonrió mientras dulcemente cerraba los ojos al acercarse, elevo los labios para después besarle.

Los suaves labios del otro eran endemoniadamente deliciosos, pero aun no podía decir que en verdad estaban a salvo, aunque un minuto, Potter estaba despierto cierto!

Tomo al joven de los hombros y lo separo suavemente, no era como si en verdad quisiera separarse de esos labios, lo observo mientras él otro lo miraba confuso, ladeo la cabeza como un tierno cachorro, por que en su mente lo único que podía pensar era en lo lindo de su expresión?

–Potter…

Harry se aferró a su brazo, estaba siendo ignorado completamente, la mirada del joven vagaba por el lugar y después le miraba para sonreír, que demonios pasaba?

Se puso de pie, sin duda un lugar hermoso, un pequeño riachuelo, arboles de verdes hojas, flores en una vereda más adelante, un trozo del paraíso era una muy buena descripción, Potter se le volvió a pegar, lo miro extrañado, tenía un poco de la atención del chico así que más le valía preguntar antes de que este se fuera al mundo de nunca jamás

–dónde estamos?

Harry no contesto, se apretujo al maestro y una risa divertida se le escapo, suspiro cansinamente, ese juego no le estaba gustando para nada, tomo al oji verde de los hombros –Harry necesitamos salir de aquí

Trato de sonar lo más serio posible, que él otro viera que estaba molesto y se dejara de payasadas, Potter se encogió como perrito regañado, Snape suavizo un poco las facciones serias de su rostro, al notarlo el otro se apresuró a darle un rápido beso en los labios, se separó en la confusión de Snape y comenzó a dar saltitos a su alrededor, por que se comportaba como un mocoso?

Necesitaba encontrar una salida, entonces de nuevo Harry se lanzó a abrazarlo, un gruñido al sentir un poco de dolor en el hombro le hizo recordar que tenía una herida, la única prueba de que no estaba soñando, debía regresar al castillo para que revisaran al Gryffindor, no deseaba saber que estaba siendo afectado por algún tipo de toxina adquirida en el reciente ataque.

Pero el lugar no parecía tener una salida, ni siquiera sabía si estaba encercas de Londres, entonces de la nada una puerta se dibujó en el aire, la imagen se deformo y de ese lugar salió Albus Dumbledore, jamás pensó sentirse más aliviado de ver al vejete en ese lugar.

**O-o**

Pomfrey salió apresurada, Dumbledore le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que Harry probablemente necesitaría ser revisado, llego al encuentro con los dos

–Poppy me parece que es Severus quien requiere atención

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada –no! Necesito que lo revisen a él primero

Los dos miraron a Harry el chico no parecía herido, aunque su comportamiento, no era normal que el muchacho estuviese ocultándose como un chiquillo asustadizo y menos tras las faldas de Severus, Dumbledore se acerco

–Harry? – se puso de rodillas y extendió la mano a Harry –permitirías que te revisaran?

Harry se aferró más a la ropa del pocionista y negó con la cabeza, de nuevo ocultándose como un chiquillo, Albus se quedó pensativo

–que sucedió Severus?

Severus respiro profundo –la verdad no lo se, fuimos atacados por Kradruns, corrimos al bosque prohibido, después aparecimos en ese extraño lugar y Harry actuaba de esta manera, intente preguntar pero me ignora por completo, solo me sigue como un pollito a su madre

–entonces siéntese en una de las camas para que él también lo haga –ordeno la mujer

Dumbledore se acercó de nuevo y le extendió un caramelo de limón, Harry lo tomo sin bacilar, metiendo el dulce a su boca mientras canturreaba como si tuviese seis años

Dumbledore acariciaba su barba mientras miraba con detenimiento las acciones del joven

–Poppy podrías verificar la mente del señor Potter

La sanadora lo miro confusa –yo me encargare de la herida de Severus, claro si estás de acuerdo mi querido amigo –pregunto el director mirando al pocionista, el oscuro profesor solo asintió

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba dormido, Madam Pomfrey miro a los dos hombres, no sabía por donde empezar –la buena noticia es que el señor Potter y él bebe se encuentras bien, físicamente –detuvo sus palabras

Severus respiro aliviado –entonces que es lo que le pasa? –dijo finalmente, estaba claro que algo malo estaba ocurriendo ya que el rostro de la mujer no se había suavizado al decir esas palabras

–solo es una teoría, pero al parecer su memoria perdida regreso, lo hizo tan fuerte que la mente del señor Potter es un caos

–una sopa de letras –dijo sonriendo tristemente Albus

–que es lo que sigue? Se quedara aquí hasta que su mente se estabilice?

Madam Pomfrey coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Severus –no lo podemos mantener dormido y se que en su estado no se quedara aquí, si se altera será peor, lo mejor es que se quede contigo, al menos estará tranquilo

Severus se puso de pie de inmediato –pero mis obligaciones como profesor, no podre tener a Potter pegado a mí

–ciertamente no sabemos cuanto tiempo dure esto, pero creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con Harry, trata de hacerlo recordar, has lo que creas conveniente, si necesitas ayuda sabes que estaremos para apoyarte, ya justificare la ausencia de ustedes, aunque dudo que alguien te extrañe Severus –bromeo el viejo director

–como dice! –quiso reclamar el pocionista, pero sabía como terminaría aquello, bien decían esos muggles, ten cuidado con lo que pides, podría hacerse realidad

–bien trasladaremos a Harry a tus habitaciones –dijo feliz dando por terminada la discusión el viejo director.

**O-o**

Snape estaba concentrado en su libro, miraba de cuando en cuando a Harry, parecía estar durmiendo muy cómodo en su cama, cuando en toda su maldita vida se imaginó a Potter durmiendo en su cama, el joven se movió, se sentó en la cama mientras tallaba su ojo derecho, miro en todas direcciones, el lugar le era desconocido, un gruñido en su estómago le hizo sujetarse el abdomen, fue cuando escucho como Snape cerraba de golpe su libro, se puso de pie y se acercó al oji verde, le sonrió amablemente –quieres comer?

Harry solo asintió con timidez, por que no podía evitar pensar que se veía demasiado lindo, indefenso, podría abusar de el en ese preciso momento, pero no era correcto.

Hizo que un elfo les trajera un poco de carne con papas y jugo de calabaza, una vez dispuesto todo invito al joven a servirse, claro que al principio se mostró temeroso, pero al escuchar aquel sonoro reclamo y de sonrojarse termino por comer todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso, devorando sin contemplaciones la jugosa carne

Severus lo miraba con una sonrisa, al menos hacer que comiera no era una tarea difícil, el sonido de los cubiertos se detuvo, Snape elevo una ceja, esas esmeraldas lo miraban sin parpadear

–eres mi padre? –Snape casi se atraganta, afortunadamente él no estaba comiendo, trato de relajarse un poco y dar una respuesta tranquila

–no, por qué piensas eso? Pregunto tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto

Harry metió otro pedazo de carne a su boca y aun con la boca llena comenzó a hablar –coo he cuira tato

–no hables con la boca llena –dijo con molestia, mientras quitaba un pedazo de comida de su ropa

Harry trago y sonrió –lo siento, pero a eso me refiero, te comportas como un padre, aunque en realidad no estoy muy seguro

–puedes estar seguro que no soy tu padre

Harry se quedó pensativo –entonces algún hermano? –tomo todo el jugo que quedaba para después alejarse de la bandeja, estaba más que satisfecho con aquella comida, se sentó cercas del hombre –eres mi hermano?

Snape gruño –equivocado de nuevo

–algún familiar? –dijo no muy convencido

–ni siquiera somos familiares políticos –ahora prefería al rebelde Gryffindor a ese niño preguntón, acaso terminaría preguntando por que el cielo era azul? Estaba exagerando, las preguntas de Harry eran bien justificadas

Se acercó más a Severus, demasiado cercas de su rostro, casi lo tenía encima, la expresión en su rostro no cambiaba, parecía estar analizándolo, para ser un desconocido para el muchacho este se estaba tomando muchas libertades, termino por sentarse encima mientras lo abrazaba del cuello –me agradas, que somos?

Snape sonrió –no quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo? –de nuevo ese ingenuo rostro que le hacía desear tanto besarlo, rozo sus labios, tampoco quería obligarlo en su estado, podía ser llamado abuso? No si él no se resistía.

Harry sintió unas cosquillas al sentir el suave rose, no sabía lo que hacía, pero al parecer su cuerpo si, cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por las sensaciones que le ocasionaba el estar tan pegado a ese gentil hombre, unió sus labios con timidez al inicio, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser algo malo cierto?

Lento Severus, lento, se decía mentalmente, ya había tenido su dosis de Potter el día de hoy, aunque claro como cualquier droga uno siempre terminaba pidiendo más, pero debía moderarse o terminaría dañando a Harry, aquello no era aprovecharse, no lo era, no lo era.

Malditas manos traicioneras! Potter había hundido sus dedos en la cabellera de Snape, profundizando el beso, esa era una clara invitación o al menos eso le pareció, metió sus manos debajo de la pijama del Gryffindor, el contacto con la piel hizo gemir al otro, haciéndolo arquearse aferrándose después más al cuerpo de Snape, dejando expuesto su cuello a ser devorado, continuo con las caricias a su espalda mientras lamia y besaba su cuello, no había protestas a sus acciones, así que pensó que podría continuar

–hace calor –dijo un tanto agitado el joven

–quieres parar? –por que había preguntado eso! Si era un maldito Slytherin, pero también era un caballero y no iba a dañar al chico solo por sus instintos carnales

–no…

Había escuchado bien? Como podía contenerse después de escuchar eso! Aferro el cuerpo mientras se ponía de pie, dejo caer a Harry en la cama, de un tirón le saco el pijama

–está mejor? –dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Harry asintió mientras jalaba el brazo de Snape para reanudar lo que estaban haciendo hacia un momento en el sofá…

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía un tanto mareado, un brazo lo rodeo protectoramente acomodándolo a su cuerpo, entonces lo recordó, estaba en la habitación de Snape, el padre de su hijo, desnudo, con él, en la cama, ahora recordaba, aquella planta que le evitaba estar cercas de Severus y lo que había hecho, borrar su memoria, olvidar que amaba a Severus para que esta no surtiera efecto y así salvar a su bebe, su única unión con Severus

Severus estaba a su lado, pero que pasaría si supiera que había recobrado la memoria? Tendría que regresar a su habitación, sería rechazado de nuevo, pero por su hijo Snape haría cualquier cosa y si permanecía así por un poco más de tiempo, quizás podría convencerlo de permanecer a su lado, por que Severus lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, la prueba de ello era que su hijo que continuaba gestándose, ni el mismo Snape podía negarlo, como fuera era su oportunidad de estar con Severus sin temor a ser rechazado, sabía que era bajo, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo valía no?

Se abrazó más a Severus y comenzó a llorar, una mentira no hacía daño a nadie…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Nota.- ya tenía pensado que Harry fingiera no recordar, pero no se ajustó a mis planes al principio así que pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad, ya! si explicare en el siguiente donde fueron a dar esos dos y como fue que Albus los encontró jeje…

Y Severus claro que no te estabas aprovechando jajaaj XD!

No se si mañana pueda publicar el de ángel muggle pero definitivo será antes del fin de semana y el de convenio matrimonial espero este fin de semana.

Gracias por leer!


	47. Sin aprovecharme de ti

**REGRESO A TI**

47.- Sin aprovecharme de ti

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry se encontraba recostado en una cama, demasiado cómodo. Se sentía ligeramente desorientado. Sintio una punzada en su cabeza y entonces lo recordó todo. Parte de si había estado oculto, protegiéndose del torrente de memorias. Sus viejos recuerdos y los que había vivido hasta ahora con Severus, entonces lo supo. Como era posible estar embarazado de ese hombre... todo cobro sentido. También recordó el rechazo a pesar de que Severus lo amaba, y Harry no tenia ninguna duda de ello, estaba más que seguro, la prueba estaba en su hijo, el cual continuaba gestándose en su interior, ni el mismo Snape podía negarlo. Como fuera, en su estado de caos mental, era más sencillo estar con Snape.

"Un momento" pensó.

Ésta, en verdad, era su unica oportunidad de estar con Severus sin temor al rechazo. Snape sabia que si se negaba eso podía alterarlo y no sería bueno para el bebe.

"Chantaje"

Severus no permitiría eso, despues de todo él había dicho que por su bebe haría lo que fuera. Harry apretó sus ojos con fuerza, aun sabiendo que engañar asi a Severus era bajo de su parte, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo vale, no?

Se abrazó más a Severus y comenzó a llorar. Una mentira no haría daño a nadie. No, al menos que descubra la verdad. Mientras tanto no importaba, lidiaría con las consecuencias después; por lo pronto, mientras durara, mientras que pueda estar a su lado... lo que sea, aunque solo fuese un segundo más. Sin duda lo tomaría, tomaría ese precioso tiempo. Sus lágrimas fluían cada vez más al tener aquellos pensamientos.

Severus despertó al escuchar los quejidos del muchacho, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, trato de hablar despacio para no asustarlo –Estas bien Harry?

Harry se decía a si mismo que debía calmarse, que debía seguir su plan. Snape lo abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo –Mi cabeza. Duele –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No era como si estuviese mintiendo del todo.

Severus intento ponerse de pie, pero el agarre del ojiverde no le permitio la separación –No me dejes –la voz del joven sono casi como un susurro.

–Solo te traeré algo para tu dolor de cabeza, de acuerdo?

Harry agito su cabeza de manera negativa, no quería soltarse del hombre mayor –solo serán unos segundos, ni siquiera saldré de la habitación, bien?

Lentamente las manos del ojiverde fueron perdiendo fuerza en el agarre, el pocionista se movió lentamente, se puso una bata y de inmediato se fue a buscar en una gaveta. Tomo el frasco y se acercó a Harry para que pudiera beber la pócima, al parecer este no estaba muy dispuesto a tomar la pócima, Potter se comportaba como un chiquillo, negándose a tomarse el bendito remedio.

–Vamos, es para que no te duela mas la cabeza –intento razonar Snape.

–Huele feo –dijo Harry apretó los labios, ante un nuevo intento por parte del profesor de verter el contenido en su boca, para después girar la cabeza.

Sin duda Severus no era lo suficientemente paciente para esos juegos de mocoso rebelde, frunció el ceño –Bien, si no la quieres, entonces me iré – Espero a ver la respuesta del chico. Esas esmeraldas lo miraban inocentemente, aunque por un instante pensó ver que lo desafiaba, pero seguramente era por que estaba un tanto agotado. Después de todo ya no era tan joven como para tener relaciones tan seguidas. Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, cuando sintió el tirón de la tela de su bata, volteo para mirar la cara de puchero que tenía Harry. Era la cosita más adorable que jamas haya visto, pero no se dejaría llevar.

Elevo una ceja –La beberás?

Harry agito su cabeza afirmando que lo haría, Snape hizo que tomara lo suficiente. La pocima lo hizo toser, aquella cosa sabía tan mal como lo recordaba. Severus sonrió amablemente mientras limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas con ternura, lo empujo suavemente para que se recostara de nuevo –Descansa otro poco.

–Puedo bañarme? Pregunto el joven un tanto temeroso.

Severus acaricio su cabellera mientras asentía –Te preparare la bañera –Harry vio como este desapareció por la puerta del baño para salir a los pocos minutos, puso unas sandalias en el suelo para que no anduviera descalzo y le entrego una bata para que cubriera su desnudez, pero Harry lo ignoro por completo, empujo la bata, se puso de pie y camino descalzo, hacia el baño, se detuvo en la entrada y volteo la cabeza –Tallaras mi espalda?

Severus se había quedado en blanco, miraba el delicioso cuerpo, seria tan fácil tomarlo... pero no, sacudió sus pensamientos, "No aprovecharse más, no aprovecharse más", se decía a sí mismo –Creo que puedes tomar un baño tu solo, no?

El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos –Pero no alcanzo mi espalda! Además tu eres mi pareja, no?

Snape casi se ahogo con su propia saliva –Por qué dices eso?

–Por lo que paso anoche, eso es lo que hacen las parejas, no? - dijo esto ultimo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–Bueno, si es verdad que eso hacen las parejas, pero…

–Entonces! – Snape permaneció en silencio por un momento. Alarmado Harry se ocultó en el baño, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y miro a Snape son tristeza –Entonces haces ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera?

A Snape no le gusto como se estaba tornando el asunto, suspiro cansinamente –No, no lo hago con cualquiera, solo contigo.

Harry intento verse sorprendido –Por, por qué solo conmigo? –quería escuchar esa respuesta, se quedo mirando a su profesor sin parpadear.

Snape desvió la mirada, no le era sencillo decir esas palabras, ya había pasado tanto desde la última vez que le confesara algo así a alguien, a él, su único amor.

Harry seguía esperando la respuesta y supuso que debía darle un pequeño empujón.

–Lo haces por amor? Es porque me amas?

–No lo haría eso con alguien de no ser asi.

–Entonces en verdad me amas? No mientes?

Severus respiro hondo –No podría mentirte en algo como esto.

–Entonces, si dices que me amas, demuéstralo!

Severus elevo una ceja, demostrarlo? Eso le pasaba por aprovechado, pero más le valía preguntar –Demostrarlo? Como quieres que te lo demuestre?

La sonrisa del Gryffindor se amplió –Talla mi espalda...?

El cuerpo de Harry desapareció por completo de la entrada. Si Severus no hubiera estado seguro de que la cabeza de Harry era un mar de confusiones, hubiera pensado algo como "caí en su trampa".

**O-o**

Dumbledore había convocado a Hermione, Ron y Draco. Debía tener una buena charla con ellos de un asunto muy importante llamado Harry Potter.

–Pero Harry está bien? –pregunto de nuevo ansioso el pelirrojo.

El viejo director asintió –Físicamente, por ahora el profesor Snape se hará cargo de él.

–No cree que ya es tiempo de que el otro padre tome cartas en el asunto, profesor? –pregunto la castaña.

Draco miro a la Gryffindor, esa Granger siempre fue muy lista, no le extrañaría si sospechara "algo" de la verdad que ocultaban.

Dumbledore sonrió –Entiendo su preocupación señorita Granger, pero créame cuando le digo que el verdadero padre se está ocupando de las necesidades del bebe

–Necesidades del bebe? Recalco –Y que hay de Harry?

–Creo que podemos incluir al señor Potter en todo esto –aseguro el director

–Entonces tiene que ser alguien del colegio, no es así?

–a que viene eso señorita Granger? –el viejo director si que sabía, debía intentar desviar la conversación

–el otro padre, el amor de Harry, tiene que ser alguien del colegio por que no he visto a ningún visitante y está claro para Ron y para mí que no es un estudiante...

–Es Snape, cierto? –dijo en shock el pelirrojo, como si hubiese encontrado la verdad del universo, pero necesitaba confirmación. Miro a Draco y después a Dumbledore.

Hermione frunció el ceño, si hasta Ron pudo darse cuenta! Eso significaba que tenía que ser verdad –Por eso no lo podían decir? por qué se trata del profesor Snape?

Draco se puso de pie –Es mucho más complicado que eso!

–Oh vamos, si Snape le puede decir a Malfoy por qué Harry no podía decirnos nada a nosotros?

–Él no me dijo nada, yo lo descubrí-dijo molesto el rubio.

–Entonces es cierto, es Snape –una mueca se formó en la cara del pelirrojo –Draco se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano –Espero que entiendas por que no podía decirte nada –intento disculparse Draco.

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces –Ron no me digas que Amia es Malfoy!

La cara de Ron rivalizo con su cabello –Que? Tú nunca has tenido un secreto Hermione?

Dumbledore se puso de pie –Es suficiente! Creo que ya no hay motivos para seguir guardando secretos…

**O-o**

Harry estaba esperando a que Severus le tallara la espalda. Snape se estiraba lo más que podían sus brazos –Podrías hacerte a la orilla? –pregunto ya cansado.

Harry comenzó a chapotear con el agua –Podrías meterte? –fue su respuesta mientras se hacía más hacia el centro. Con eso Snape casi cae en la bañera, claro si es que se pudiera llamar de esa forma a ese espacie de jacuzzi. Si el baño de prefectos tenía una tina tan amplia. Por qué Severus Snape profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin no podía?

A regañadientes término por quitarse la bata que traía puesta y se metió en el agua. Iba a comenzar a tallar la espalda cuando el Gryffindor se giró y lo abrazo –Ahora yo puedo tallar tu espalda también –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa soñadora.

Snape lo separo y lo volteo, comenzó a tallarle la espalda, Harry se sento, se abrazó de sus piernas y bajo la cabeza –Por qué eres tan frio conmigo? Es que ya no me quieres?

Por Salazar! Por qué se tenía que comportar de esa manera? Verlo encogido, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, solo tenía deseos de protegerlo, pero no se había aprovechado ya lo suficiente de la situación? Pero entonces que más podía hacer?

Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo pego a su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la cabeza, a Harry le pareció de lo más enternecedor, la manera en la que estaba siendo envuelto, tomo una de las manos de Severus y la entrelazo en la suya, se permitió relajarse en ese tibio cuerpo.

–Escucha Harry, no podemos estar todo el día tan cariñosos – Snape quería que entendiera un poco la situación.

–Por qué no? A mí me gusta –el ojiverde recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Severus.

–Hay otras cosas que debemos hacer –no podía permitir que Harry se alterara, pero tampoco podía estar cumpliendo caprichos.

–Como que? –pregunto divertido mientras tomaba la esponja y la pasaba por el brazo de Snape

–Hay que desayunar y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

–Puedes comenzar, soy todo oídos

–No creo que sea apropiado en la bañera.

–Por que no?

–Son cosas muy serias. Lo mejor es hacerlo en la habitación. También necesito mostrarte cosas y aquí podrían mojarse y arruinarse.

Harry se separó del cuerpo –Entonces voltéate para que pueda tallar tu espalda y salir de aquí pronto –Snape sonrió y se giró, era lindo compartir el baño de esa manera.

Una vez terminado el baño Harry entro al cuarto con una toalla en su cintura y el cabello estilando, las gotas de agua mojaban el piso. Snape tapo al joven con una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello juguetonamente, arrancando risas del ojiverde

–No quiero que te enfermes –detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, se quedaron así por un instante y entonces se acercó. Snape atrapó esos deliciosos labios, la toalla quedo en el olvido, terminando en el suelo, mientras profundizaba el beso.

Algo o más bien alguien los había separado. Quien fuera tenía a Snape sujetado del cuello, la rubia cabellera se agito ligeramente con el brusco movimiento y estampo al profesor de pociones contra la pared, apunto con su varita en el cuello, si no fuesen viejos amigos sin duda esa varita estuviera atravesando su carne.

–Que crees que haces con el novio de mi hijo! –reclamo evidentemente furioso

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Por que Malfoy estaba en la habitación de Snape? Por que podía entrar tan libremente? Acaso ellos dos...?

No! Tenía que ser una broma, cierto? Harry no iba a darle a Severus ni a el ni a nadie! Los celos se estaban apoderando del joven poco a poco, sin dejarle razonar siquiera un poco. Tenía que hacerle ver al rubio que Snape era solo suyo.

–Suéltelo Malfoy! Severus es el padre de mi hijo!

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** pues si Malfoy ya se enteró de todo je, je… bueno solo le falta saber lo de Ron juar, juar…

Quiero agradecer a mi recién beta! Suzuki1969, aunque sean por pocos capítulos gracias!

Próximo capitulo "48.- El novio de Draco Malfoy.

Gracias por leer!


	48. El novio de Draco Malfoy

**REGRESO A TI**

48.- El novio de Draco Malfoy.

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus y Harry salieron de la ducha. El malhumorado profesor de pociones no podía negar que la había pasado muy bien. Tallar la espalda de su Harry y que este hiciese lo mismo había sido de lo mas enternecedor. Aunque el comportamiento del Gryffindor por ultimamente fuera extraño y pensara que este le iba a colmar la paciencia, siempre terminaba por disfrutar los caprichos del muchacho. Al profesor Le provoco secarle el cabello, tenía pensado detenerse en esa dulce caricia, pero no.

Que grandisimo error. Solo Se habia permitido un momento de debilidad... Por supuesto había olvidado por completo que Lucius vendría a verle esa mañana... claro, una vez que su mente se concentraba en Potter, el resto del mundo parecía quedar en la nada.

Todo se resumía en algo muy simple: Malfoy con varita en mano, apuntando en su cuello, por el simple hecho de estar arrebatando al supuesto novio de su hijo.

–Que crees que haces con el novio de mi hijo! –Reclamo, evidentemente furioso, el mayor de los Malfoy.

El ojiverde, quien había sido separado sin previo aviso de aquel maravilloso momento con Severus, intento analizar la situación y entre mas lo veía mas confusa se tornaba la situacion …

"Por que esta Malfoy en la habitación de Snape?" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Por que podía entrar tan libremente?" No quería pensar mal, pero todo razonamiento terminaba llevándolo a la misma conclusion: acaso ellos dos...?

No…! Imposible… Tenía que ser una broma, cierto? Harry no iba a darle a Severus ni a Malfoy ni a nadie mas! Los celos se estaban apoderando del joven poco a poco, sin que este siquiera lo notara.

Malfoy los había encontrado en una situación obviamente comprometedora y ahora reclamaba la infidelidad de Severus. No le dejaría hacer eso, Harry tenía que hacerle ver al rubio que Snape era solo suyo.

–Suéltelo Malfoy! Severus es el padre de mi hijo! –Dijo mientras lo giraba jalando de su brazo –Él es mío –Intento aclarar por si quedaba alguna duda.

El rubio se descoloco un poco, y fue en ese instante cuando Harry se dio cuenta de su error. "El novio de mi hijo" había escuchado, miro la varita de Lucius, la que aun estaba demasiado cerca del cuello de Severus, amenazante.

Lucius estaba desconcertado... Había escuchado bien? Sintio un tirón y entonces su mirada se encontró con un par de verdes ojos enfurecidos. Harry Potter estaba sumamente molesto y reclamaba a los cuatros vientos que Severus era de su propiedad y no solo eso, _"Un hijo?"_

Aflojo un poco la varita, afortunadamente, años de amistad le habían hecho contenerse, eso y quizás que no le gustaba del todo que Potter fuera la pareja de su hijo. Salvo por el estatus social, no creía que Harry Potter tuviera nada bueno que ofrecer.

Supuso que por fin entendió la situación, miro con asombro al menor, eso significaba que Potter no era el novio de Draco? Entonces? No podía seguir siendo siempre el ultimo en enterarse de todo. A que estaba jugando su hijo? Por que nadie le decía la verdad?

Snape estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de manejar el asunto con Lucius. No sabía si sería bueno contarle la verdad. De por si Ya eran demasiadas las personas que sabían sobre su pequeño secreto. Con Dumbledore, Pomfrey y Draco eran mas que suficiente. fue entonces cuando escucho la amenazadora voz de Malfoy.

Severus Abrió la boca para intentar calmar la situación, invitar a su amigo a que se calmara y se sentaran para hablar sobre el asunto civilizadamente. Fue cuando escucho a Harry declarando abiertamente que estaba embarazado, No solo eso, había reconocido a Lucius! eso significaba que había recuperado la memoria? miro asombrado al muchacho. Podia sentir la varita de Lucius declinando, pero no le importo. Solo quería saber sobre el estado de Harry.

El ojiverde había entrado en una especie de pánico. Veía como los dos lo miraban entre asombrados y confusos. Había revelado demasiado pronto el retorno de su memoria... Ahora volveria todo a ser como antes ahora que Severus sabia la verdad? Snape rechazándolo, diciéndole que tendrían sexo solo por el bien del bebe? Haciéndole sentir ese profundo vacío de nuevo?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, se sentía tembloroso, sus ojos vidriosos. Severus lo iba a odiar, lo iba a odiar, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Las lagrimas terminaron por salir sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada al respecto. El muchacho se sujeto su cabeza. Quería dejar de pensar en aquello, en ser odiado por la persona que mas amaba. No podría soportarlo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, no deseaba ver la mirada acusadora del pocionista.

Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Malfoy, dio otro paso para alejarse y sintió que algo rozaba su brazo. Severus le tomaría del brazo y le obligaría a verle a los ojos, pidiendo una explicación. Estaba seguro de ello, no podría aguantar esa mirada llena de odio, simplemente no podría. Se había dicho que soportaría lo que viniese después, pero era demasiado pronto, no estaba preparado. Los largos dedos intentaban cerrase en su brazo, pero él se sacudio alejándose. Abrió los ojos, miro a Snape con la mano extendida... no podía descifrar las facciones en ese rostro mejor dicho, no deseaba encontrarse con la verdad. De repente, Harry fue envuelto en una impenetrable oscuridad. Hubiese caído pesadamente en el suelo, de no ser por Snape que alcanzo a sujetarlo del brazo, y por poco cayendo al suelo con el muchacho, lo acerco a su cuerpo.

Malfoy miro confuso las acciones de Severus –Por Salazar, qué esta pasando Severus?

Severus lo miro, sus ojos se veían... cansados? No, era preocupación lo que se dejaban ver. Sujeto bien al joven y se encamino a la salida –si quieres una explicación sígueme a la enfermería, tengo que llevar a Harry lo mas pronto posible.

Harry? había llamado al chico por su nombre? Bueno si era cierto que Potter estaba embarazado de su mejor amigo, las formalidades pasaban a segundo plano. Merlín! Por que estaba siendo castigado de esa manera? Lo único que deseaba era saber quien era la pareja de su hijo, no aquel drama novelesco.

**O-o**

Severus había llamado a Madam Pomfrey, y cuando llego a la enfermeria coloco con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Harry sobre la camilla, La mujer carraspeo, Severus traía solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura al igual que Harry.

–Deje que revise al señor Potter. Mientras, podría "vestirse" profesor Snape? –la mujer sonrió pícaramente

Snape volteo a verse. Fue cuando se percato de que había corrido por los corredores del colegio prácticamente desnudo, con Harry en las mismas condiciones. Se dejo caer sentado en la cama de al lado y tapo su rostro con sus dos manos. Por que Potter le hacia cometer tantas tonterías? Solo esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto.

–No te preocupes nadie los vio –Lucius intento tranquilizarlo, mientras le entregaba una túnica –Fue lo único que alcance a coger antes de salir corriendo detras tuyo– Las palabras sonaron a disculpa por no poder hacer mas. Malfoy, en cierta, forma se sentía culpable porque, de alguna manera, había sido su intromisión la que había causado tanto alboroto.

Severus se puso la túnica lo mas rápido posible. Se notaba impaciente. En toda su vida al servicio del señor oscuro como mortifago, Lucius jamás había visto a su amigo actuar tan torpemente, como lo hacia en ese momento. Sabía que Malfoy vendria esa mañana. Como pudo exponerse de esa manera? Y después correr así por todo el castillo, exponiéndose por segunda ocasión, pero ahora a mayor escala. Snape era un hombre muy inteligente y sensato, que demonios le estaba pasando?

Madam Pomfrey se acerco al profesor –No te preocupes Severus los dos están bien –aunque la cara de la sanadora no le indicaba que eso era cierto, algo le estaba ocultando.

–Algo no esta bien, cierto? –Pregunto acusadoramente –Solo dilo-termino al final

–Es que es… extraño? –Dijo la mujer –Aunque con el señor Potter esa palabra no debería de existir.

–Así parezca una tontería, quiero escucharlo –Dijo impaciente el pocionista

–Es como si lo hubiesen dormido con magia, pero si ese fuese el caso debería poder despertarlo con ella.

–Dices que esta bien, pero que no despertara? –El pocionista se estaba poniendo mas nervioso, comenzó a mover sus manos, frotándolas una y otra vez.

–Digo que esta bien, pero no se cuando despertara, puede ser ahora, en una hora, puede que duerma toda la noche... pero mientras estés con él, apoyándolo con tu magia, los dos estaran bien.

Lucius Malfoy puso una mano en el hombro del pocionista. Cuando concertó esa cita con Severus con el simple propósito de saber un poco sobre el noviazgo de su hijo, nunca imagino descubrir todo aquello. Sabía que su amigo no estaba pasando por un buen momento pero también deseaba saber mas al respecto.

Severus lo miro, suspiro cansinamente y trato de explicar sin dar demasiados detalles.

Le dijo solo lo suficiente como para saciar la curiosidad del rubio.

–Entonces dices que Draco se hizo pasar por su novio para ayudarte?

Severus asintió –se puede decir que si –Ya no deseaba dar mas explicaciones, solo quería sentarse junto a Harry tomarlo de la mano y esperar a que este abriera los ojos.

El rubio se quedo pensativo. El hecho de que Potter no fuera el novio de su hijo, eso no significaba que no tuviera uno. Cuando vio a Draco en casa para la fiesta de navidad, quiso llamar su atención y el muchacho parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, con esos ojos brillosos, mientras se paseaba con una sonrisa de bobo. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: su hijo estaba irremediablemente enamorado y como Malfoy que era, era muy probable que consiguiera hacerse novio de esa persona. Su hijo era el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, por supuesto que tenia que ver quien era esa persona. Si era un oportunista lo alejaría de su hijo.

–Entonces quien es el novio de Draco?

Severus le dio la espalda –Si Draco en verdad tiene un novio, no se quien es.

Genial! Ahora estaba como antes! Iba a agarrar al rapaz de su hijo y obligarlo a contarle toda la verdad. Y no le iba a importar si estaba con Weasley como la ultima vez…

Como no se le ocurrió antes! Weasley!

Salió de la enfermería, tenía que encontrar al tonto pelirrojo.

**O-o**

Ron caminaba por el pasillo, lo que Dumbledore les había dicho no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Eso sin contar que Hermione estaba molesta por haberle ocultado lo suyo con Malfoy, que mas le podía pasar?

El pelirrojo sabía que movía los pies, pero por que no avanzaba ni un mísero centímetro? Volteo a mirar sus pies, ni siquiera estaba tocando el suelo. Si esto era una broma, este no era el mejor momento

–Señor Weasley –Escucho la voz de alguien acercándose

El señor Malfoy tenia la varita apuntándole y una sonrisa que le hacia helar la sangre. Por Merlín, lo sabía todo! Lucius Malfoy Había descubierto que era el novio de su hijo!

El rostro de Ron se había puesto pálido, tenía que preguntar. Que mas le podía pasar? Respuesta… Esto le podía pasar! Tener que enfrentar al temido padre de su novio que por si fuera poco lo odiaba solo por pertenecer a la familia Weasley

–Pero que suerte, encontrarme con usted señor Weasley...

Ron estaba mudo, su vida había terminado.

–Se divirtieron usted y mi hijo burlándose de mi? –Dijo tranquilamente.

El Gryffindor negaba con la cabeza efusivamente –N-no señor Malfoy –su labio inferior tembló.

–Por que tan nervioso señor Weasley? –Una sonrisa malévola se asomo.

Ni siquiera las arañas le provocaban tal terror como esa sonrisa! Maldición! Por que tenia que dejarse enamorar por Draco Malfoy? Tenía que calmarse un poco, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su "suegro", pero si era necesario lo haría, lucharía por su amor.

Comenzó a mover las piernas lo mas rápido que pudo sin tener mucho éxito.

–Intenta escapar acaso? –Se burlo el rubio.

Si, estaba dispuesto a luchar por Draco, pero era mejor vivir para luchar otro día! Suspiro resignado, No habia nada mas que pudiera hacer en ese momento

–Por favor, no culpe a su hijo, solo paso…

–QUE CREES QUE HACES PADRE! –Draco estaba gritando de lo mas molesto. Se le veía agitado, al parecer había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a ese lugar. Pansy le había dicho que había visto a su padre, entonces Draco supuso que lo andaría buscando. Había quedado de verse con Ron antes del desayuno, debía avisarle que se mantuviera alejado de su padre.

Lucius miro a su hijo –Hago lo que debo hacer.

–No puedes atacar a un estudiante en el colegio, como prefecto…

Lucius le interrumpió –Por favor Draco, esto es tu culpa –Se escucho acusadoramente.

–Mi culpa? –Dijo Draco evidentemente ofendido

–Por ocultarle la verdad a tu padre.

–De que verdad estas hablando? –Si Ron estaba implicado, creia entender cual era la verdad de la que hablaba su padre, solo que... como se había enterado?

–Estoy enterado del secretito de Potter y por supuesto que no tendrá ningún futuro contigo… por que no es tu novio! –Acuso Lucius al final enfurecido

Draco se paralizo por un segundo, sentía su cuerpo tieso, miro a Ron preocupado.

El padre de Draco recobro la compostura –Entonces, Weasley –La voz de su padre le saco del trance –Dígame de una buena vez quien es el novio de mi hijo!

Draco no lo podía creer. Si su padre no estaba enterado de que Ron era su novio, por que le preguntaba a él en primer lugar? Una luz de esperanza se asomaba!

–Que tiene que ver Weasley, padre? Por que crees que sabe algo?

Lucius entrecerró los ojos –No me engañaras Draco, este sabe algo! –El mayor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, parecía un chiquillo acusando sin pruebas.

Ron se estaba relajando, seco el sudor de su frente –Vaya, por un momento pensé que tu padre sabía que yo soy tu novio –las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer. Ron lo había soltado todo! Draco miro con temor a su padre, rogando que la voz del pelirrojo no hubiera llegado a sus oídos, o que por alguna extraña razón no entendiera las palabras de su futuro novio muerto.

**O-o**

Severus había ido hacia la camilla de Harry. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su amigo salio de la enfermeria. Había sido un tonto. Si seguía alterándose de esa manera, echaría todo a perder. Otro error como aquel y no le extrañaría que en el profeta apareciera el encabezado "El niño que vivió embarazado de su profesor de pociones" Bufo, lo único bueno seria que esos cretinos estarían sobre Dumbledore, el director del colegio que habia permitido que aquello sucediera. Obviamente no podría seguir dando clases de pociones, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en la habitación _"Mio"_ le había dicho Harry a Malfoy…

Potter solo había venido a voltear su mundo de cabeza. No una, sino dos veces, primero como Henry y después…

Sintió la mano de su muchacho moverse en la suya. Miro el bello rostro del Gryffindor. Sus parpados se temblaban. Severus se le acerco un poco mas.

–Harry? –llamo suavemente

El ojiverde lentamente abrió los ojos, miro como su mano estaba siendo presionada con cariño.

–Como te sientes Harry?

El joven permanecía en silencio, solo observando…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota .- **Se que tarde, lo siento, es solo que deseo actualizar mis dos fics juntos, últimamente los escribo intercalados, cuando aparece una escenilla difícil de escribir, me brinco al otro fic jajajXD! Entonces termino escribiendo dos paginas de este fic y luego dos del otro, y como este es revisado por mi beta (la adoro!) se puede decir que toma mas tiempo y es como al final termino con un capitulo de cada fic jajaja XD!

Dejare los martes como día de actualización, ya que últimamente vienen parientes de visita (empezare a creer que el mundo se acabara en el 2012 por tanto familiar que e visto este año y los que faltan) o a mis amigos se les ocurre salir a algún lugar o se casa alguien. No es que no me gusten las bodas es solo que no me habían tocado tantas bodas en un año jajajaj XD! Yo creo que para seguir con la racha de este año debería casar a Harry con Severus que dicen? Siento que me agrada la idea jo,jo,jo…

Agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y sobre todo a **suzuki1969** por revisar mi escrito y darme tantos consejos, ahora si, prácticamente los tome todos! Gracias!


	49. Un te amo para ti

**REGRESO A TI**

49.- Un te amo para ti

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Después de las revelaciones a Lucius Malfoy en la habitación, dichas por el propio Harry Potter, ya nada le parecía descabellado a Severus. El muchacho tenia una forma muy particular de actuar. Siempre le sorprendía, de alguna u otra forma. Potter sabía como quitar la monotonía de su vida, y ahora sin saber bien por que, Snape se encontraba, una vez mas, en la enfermería del colegio.

Harry se veía tan tranquilo. Madam Pomfrey había dicho al pocionista que el muchacho estaba bien, pero él aun tenia sus reservas. Quería ver esa mirada esmeralda, los carnosos labios rojizos del muchacho hablándole, diciéndole que todo iría perfecto.

Sintió el movimiento del Gryffindor, y de inmediato se concentro solo en la figura tendida en la camilla

–Harry? –Llamo suavemente, esperando que este despertase mas rápido

El ojiverde lentamente abrió los ojos. Que había pasado? Recordó la intromisión de Malfoy, como sus malditos celos habían hecho que todo se fuera al caño... Severus lo odiaría, estaba seguro. Sintió un leve movimiento, como una caricia. Miro como su mano estaba siendo presionada con cariño y después llevada hasta rosar el rostro de Severus.

–Como te sientes Harry? –Dijo el pocionista con genuina preocupación

El joven permanecía en silencio, solo observándolo. Que se suponía que debia hacer? Como debía de comportarse en una situación como esa? su secreto estaba expuesto ante la única persona que le importaba, ya no le podía seguir mintiendo.

No sabía que decir o que hacer Solo bajo la mirada esperando alguna iluminación en su cerebro, pero Snape no le permitio hacer eso, con su mano libre lo sujeto de la barbilla y lo acerco para poder besarlo.

**O-o**

Lucius se había quedado mudo. Seguro se trataba de una treta de la familia Weasley para molestarlo. Si, debía de ser eso. De pronto al Slytherin le pareció que Potter era un excelente candidato para su hijo. Necesitaba confirmar lo que el pelirrojo habia dicho

"Por un momento pensé que tu padre sabía que yo soy tu novio"

Volteo para ver a su hijo. Este tenia su varita en mano y no solo eso, le apuntaba a él, a su propio padre!

Ron se había puesto pálido. Draco solo podía pensar que el fin del mundo se acercaba demasiado rápido. Acaso estaba entrando en pánico? Apretó su varita, solo sabía una cosa: no iba a permitir que su padre dañara a Ron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo que a su parecer era lo mejor en ese momento

–Desmanius! –Grito, viendo la sorprendida cara de su padre antes de caer, seguido por el pelirrojo que había estado suspendido por el mayor de los Malfoy

Ron miraba a su novio asombrado, había levantado la varita contra su propio padre! Aunque sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Draco, su Draco estaba dispuesto a luchar incluso contra su propio padre por él.

El rubio miro a Ron y después a su padre inconsciente. Estaba asustado, como no estarlo! Había atacado a su propio padre!

El pelirrojo tenía que hacer algo para calmar a su novio, se puso de pie y lo abrazo –No es tan malo, no lo has lastimado, solo esta inconsciente –Weasley trataba de tranquilizar al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, bueno ese punto era debatible a esta altura.

Ron tomo en sus manos el rostro de Draco. Necesitaba ver esos grises ojos, saber que le estaba escuchando –Todo va a estar bien, sabes que no puedes dejarlo tirado en el piso como si fuera un don Nadie–El pelirrojo hablo suavemente

Draco lo miro confuso –Hablamos de mi padre! Te torturara y después volverá a torturarte! No es un secreto que odie a tu familia –Termino la frase molesto

–Aun así, es tu familia y si vas a convertirte en un Weasley en el futuro, debes entender que, para nosotros, no hay nada mas importante que eso –Reprendió el pelirrojo

Draco se quedo en blanco, pertenecer a los Weasley, hacer una familia con Ron, eso sonaba maravilloso!

Sentía que podía enfrentar todo! Después de saber que su amado Weasley pensaba de aquella manera miro a su padre tendido en el suelo, respiro profundamente, tomo las manos de Ron para que este liberara su rostro, asintió valientemente al pelirrojo y saco su varita.

–Enervate! –por un segundo sintió que su voz se quebraría, la mano del Gryffindor apretó la suya dándole ánimos.

El cuerpo de Lucius se levanto. Abrió los ojos. Se sentía un poco desorientado y entonces miro como su hijo estaba de pie frente a él, tomado de la mano de un Weasley. Y no cualquier Weasley, no… era el único miembro de esa detestable familia que se atrevía a desafiarlo, queriendo quitarle a su único heredero, pavoneándose al decir que su hijo tenia algún tipo de relación amorosa con él, por que para Lucius Malfoy la palabra noviazgo era sinónimo de romance.

–Draco vendrás conmigo a casa –Ordeno el mayor

Draco entrecerró los ojos –Me quedare aquí –Apretó mas fuerte la mano que lo sostenía

–Solo dame una buena razón para desobedecer a tu padre –Reto Lucius a su hijo

Draco penso como contestar, necesitaba ser ingenioso con sus siguientes palabras o de lo contrario su padre ganaría la batalla, aunque eso no significaba que ganara la guerra.

–Em… pues… –La voz de Ron salió tímida –No se nos permite salir del colegio suegrr…s-señor Malfoy –Concluyo aun nervioso por la reacción del padre de su amado

Ambos Malfoy se quedaron observando al pelirrojo, habían escuchado bien? Draco no soporto mas y soltó la carcajada, sus palabras sonaban tan ridículas, a pesar de que tenía toda la razón, Draco recargo su frente en el hombro de su novio aun riendo

Lucius miro a su hijo reír de las tonterías de su supuesto novio. Mientras Weasley ponía una cara de inocencia y confusión, una mueca difícil de describir se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo. Pareciera como si este fuera a decir algo, pero sus labios se cerraron. Aquella reacción le provoco reírse. No supo si fue por que su hijo le contagiara o la simple expresión del Gryffindor, que intuyo fue una de las cosas que atrajeron a Draco, como podía un Weasley ser tan adorable?

Intento recuperar la compostura, un Malfoy no actuaba de esa manera –No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Draco, dejaremos pendiente esta conversación, hasta que puedas "salir" del colegio –miro burlón a Ron al decir lo ultimo.

La risa de Draco se detuvo mientras veía a su padre dar media vuelta para alejarse

–Podrías explicarme que paso? –Fue la pregunta de un muy confundido Ron

Draco lo rodeo con sus brazos, le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura labial y sonrió –Significa que estas libre de tortura…Por ahora.

Ron elevo una ceja aun sin comprender –Entonces –Continuo el rubio –Dices que la familia es primero? Eso me enseñaras cuando forme parte de la tuya? –Draco sonrió pícaramente, mientras Ron se tornaba mas rojo que de costumbre.

**O-o**

Harry estaba sorprendido, Severus lo estaba besando de la manera mas tierna que jamás recordara, lentamente saborando cada roce. El ojiverde se acerco un poco mas, deseando mas de esa dulce caricia. Severus se detuvo le dedico una sonrisa

–Recuerdas todo? –Fue la simple pregunta del pocionista.

Harry, aun dudando y con temor asintió como respuesta, "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar" penso, lo enfrentaría como el Gryffindor que era.

Sorpresivamente Snape hizo algo que Harry no esperaba. De pronto sintio ser abrazado por ese hombre, sus cálidos brazos lo rodeaban con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo a romperlo.

–Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra mi, ya no puedo negarte mis sentimientos, no mas Harry –Severus apretó mas ese cuerpo al suyo –Te amo tanto Harry…

El ojiverde no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, había estado deseando escuchar de nuevo esas palabras en voz de Severus, ahora podría formar una familia con el hombre que amaba.

**O-o**

Harry despertó. Había soñado ese "te amo" de Severus? Se incorporo buscando sus gafas

–Mi muchacho, me alegra que estés bien! Poppy dice que ya puedes salir de la enfermería –el anciano mago miro divertido al ojiverde mientras este se colocaba las gafas, la presencia del director no le asombraba al moreno, este se encontraba sentado a un lado –Severus acaba de salir –Dijo para llamar la atención del moreno.

Harry lo miro tratando de no parecer ansioso –Oh, en verdad?

El director del colegio se puso de pie –Prácticamente tuve que obligarlo, después de todo no podía andar por allí con solo con una túnica por vestimenta –Dijo divertido

Harry no comprendio a que se referia Dumbledore, aunque rara vez le entendía. Su confusión debió ser evidente ya que el director contesto a su pregunta sin siquiera haber sido formulada–Te desmayaste Harry. Severus estaba tan preocupado por ti que te trajo sin darse cuenta que ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos –El anciano miro acusadoramente al moreno, por debajo de sus gafas de media luna.

Harry se tensó –Solo tallábamos nuestras espaldas –Intento explicar que no habian hecho nada malo,mientras tanto su rostro se torno carmesí

Dumbledore asintió feliz –Mi muchacho, no es mi intensión acusarte de nada! Solo quería que supieras que las palabras que te dijo Severus son ciertas. Te ama tanto que se olvido de todos y de todo, incluso de el mismo.

Ahora Harry tenia toda su atención. Entonces no lo soñó? Severus ya no lo iba a rechazar?

–Sabes que ese bebe es prueba suficiente de sus sentimientos, así que mi muchacho sonríe!

Harry asintió feliz, el director pensaba marcharse, pero se detuvo –Solo una cosa mas. El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger están enterados de que Severus es el otro padre. Creo que seria prudente hablar con ellos –El anciano termino de salir de la enfermería silbando muy contento.

**O-o**

Harry había juntado a los tres, Hermione, Draco y Ron y había explicado como había terminado en aquel embrollo: su viaje en el tiempo, su enamoramiento con Snape. El rubio sabia de su secreto, pero no le había contado la historia completa.

–Siento lo del alga. No esperaba que el efecto durara tanto. Solo quería que mi padrino se diera cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba a su lado –Intentaba disculparse el rubio –Es la segunda vez que pongo a tu bebe en peligro –El ambiente se había tornado algo pesado, Draco continuo –Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que me des –Terminadas sus palabras bajo la cabeza apenado, esperando por la respuesta del moreno.

Ron comenzó a dar saltitos en su asiento, levantando la mano. Hermione lo miro molesta –Ese entusiasmo deberías dejarlo para las clases.

El pelirrojo hiso un puchero –Es que tengo el castigo perfecto para Draco –Aseguro.

–Y te dices ser el que mas me ama! –Reclamo el rubio.

Harry sonrió. Al menos todos se habían relajado –Harry quieres oír mi sugerencia? –Dijo esperanzado el pelirrojo.

Harry asintió divertido, mientras que la castaña y el rubio bufaron. Conociendo a su amigo diría alguna tontería.

–Bórralo de tu lista de probables candidatos a padrino –Dijo satisfecho, como si aquella fuese la mas brillante de todas sus ideas.

Draco miro sorprendido al pelirrojo –Pero que tonterías estas diciendo! –Draco volteo a donde estaba Harry –No le hagas caso Harry, elige el castigo que tu quieras.

Hermione giro los ojos ya bastante molesta. No podía creer que todavía fueran unos niños, pero al menos hacían reír a Harry. Miro feliz como el moreno estaba muy divertido

–No habrá castigo, suficiente con ser la pareja de Ron –Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Harry y la castaña. Draco también quiso reír pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de su novio

–Que quieres decir con eso? –reclamo el pelirrojo.

–Que es suficiente tener que enfrentarse a su padre por ti –Potter intento parecer serio al decir esas palabras

–Recuerda que estas hablando de un Malfoy. Si pudo convencerme a mi, su padre será pan comido –Draco se puso mas derecho, miraba como tonto al pelirrojo –En verdad eso crees? –Dijo amoroso mientras sus ojitos grises brillaron.

Harry jalo a Hermione –Peligro! Romance a la vista, es mejor dejarlos a solas.

La castaña sonrió cómplice con Harry mientras se alejaban para dejarlos a solas.

**O-o**

Harry necesitaba preguntar algo a Dumbledore. Estaba un tanto inquieto, quizás debió consultar con el director sobre su perdida de memoria, pero estaba desesperado. Solo se le habia ocurrido esa estratagema, pero ahora necesitaba recuperar la daga o de lo contrario seria desastroso.

Llego al despacho del director. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho unas voces, una indudable del director, la otra, era Snape!

Lentamente se acerco y pego su oreja a la puerta.

–Me parece bien que al fin decidieras aceptar tus sentimientos hacia Harry –Dijo gustoso el director

–Escucha Albus, ya entendí que no puede ser de otra manera, no quiero que Harry se siga exponiendo a peligros –Dijo con pesadez

–Una vez que se gradué, supongo que pueden formalizar

Severus lo miro molesto –no pienso formalizar nada!

Dumbledore continuaba calmado –Pero tu lo amas, desde el principio fue tu intensión embarazarlo cierto?

Severus se masajeo el puente de la nariz –si, cuando él era Henry, hace ya demasiado tiempo –El pocionista trato de sonar lo mas frio posible

–Creo que en ese entonces estabas muy enterado de los embarazos en magos varones, así que querías embarazarlo para que sus padres te "obligaran" a enlazarte con él, cierto?

Severus suspiro –Si, pero mírame Albus, que futuro puedo darle? El tiene la oportunidad de volverse a enamorar de alguien mas joven...

Dumbledore tomo un caramelo y lo metió a su boca, saboreo un poco el dulce –Imagino que todos estos años pensaste cosas como "si no se embarazo, fue por que no me amaba?" –Saboreo un poco mas el dulce –Oh que tal "Y si lo hicieron abortar?" Me dirás que no paso por tu mente, que si este hubiese nacido se parecería a Harry?

Solo un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, el anciano sonrió satisfecho, de algo estaba seguro Snape, no le iba a dar gusto al vejete –Tu lo has dicho, como mi hijo, no como mi pareja, ahora entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Albus se sintió derrotado, al parecer no podría lograr convencer a Severus –Entonces cuales son tus intenciones al declárale tu amor a Harry?

Snape suspiro cansinamente –Ahora su atención esta sobre mi persona, en parte por lo que el embarazo le provoca, pero una vez que nazca el bebe, estoy seguro que su personalidad Gryffindor hara de ese hijo su mundo. Será mas sencillo alejarme entonces. Estoy consciente de que sufrirá al principio, pero eso ya no dañara al bebe, al contrario se que tomara fuerzas de nuestro hijo, conocerá a alguien acorde a su edad... es lo mejor para él.

Albus negaba con la cabeza –Créeme cuando te digo que estas cometiendo un grave error.

Harry se alejo de la puerta, había escuchado bien? Severus le iba a abandonar una vez nacido el bebe…?

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** Por si olvidaron la "daga" que menciono en este capitulo, es la misma que Severus le quito a Harry pensando que este se iba a suicidar, mas claro, cuando Harry perdió la moría, el ojiverde la elevo por que parecía tener algo escrita en ella, pero no lo revele, por una razón, la misma que les hará comprender que fue lo que hizo Harry en ese entonces para perder la memoria. Otra cosa, hasta cree Severus que puede abandonar a Harry, ajajaj XD! Ya lo verán capitulo 50 (Wow creo que todavía faltan unos 3-4 cap mas U.U) La daga y el plan de Harry.

Gracias por leer!

Gracias por leer!


	50. La daga y el plan de Harry

**REGRESO A TI**

50.- La daga y el plan de Harry

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Por que Severus se empeñaba en ser infeliz? Dumbledore se sentía mas viejo de lo que ya era, y el hecho de que el pocionista siguiera incistiendo en alejarse de Harry, no hacia mas que acentuar el sentimiento. Ya estaba cansado de intentar unirlos, quizás ya era hora de que ellos arreglaran sus propios problemas.

No pudo evitar soltar un ultimo comentario, el cual sabía estaba de más, mientras negaba con la cabeza –Créeme cuando te digo que estas cometiendo un grave error.

Severus bufo y no le dio importancia –Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer

Ninguno de los dos profesores notaron la presencia de alguien mas detrás de la puerta, escuchando todo lo dicho, esa persona era Harry Potter.

El ojiverde necesitaba hablar con el director de algo importante. No esperaba este que estuviese acompañado y menos aun de Severus. Por un momento no pudo resistir espiarlos.

Un tanto impresionado Harry se alejo de la puerta, había escuchado bien? Severus le iba a abandonar una vez nacido el bebe…?

Estaba por entrar en una crisis de pánico. Se recargo en la pared, intento respirar profundo y relajarse. No era como si Severus lo estuviese dejando en ese momento, no? Aun le quedaba mes y medio, ese debía ser tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograr que Snape no deseara separarse de él.

"Piensa Harry, piensa…"

Debía analizar la situación friamente. Hasta ahora había perseguido al padre de su hijo como una novia celosa, prácticamente obligándolo a estar con él. Ese método no le estaba dando resultado al parecer. Entonces que se suponía debía hacer?

Respiro profundamente. Algo le venía a la mente, si no estaba logrando nada, entonces debía cambiar radicalmente su plan, lo primero sería consultar con Madame Pomfrey, tenía algunas dudas, no deseaba que su plan lastimara a su bebe, aunque si hacia lo que tenía en mente, sacrificaría mucho del tiempo que le quedaba con Severus, un precio pequeño si con eso podía lograr que este se quedara con el para siempre, estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo.

El plan "Volver loco de amor a Snape", daría comienzo después de hablar con la sanadora.

Dejo que pasara un minuto esperando que los latidos de su corazon volvieran a un ritmo normal. Después se encamino a la puerta, tratando de verse seguro, como si no supiera nada de los planes del pocionista. Por ahora solo importaba resolver el problema que lo obligo a ir a la oficina del director.

Llamo a la puerta. Esta se abrió. Albus se puso de pie –Mi muchacho, pasa, pasa, que te ha traído por aquí?

El ojiverde bajo la mirada y camino lento. Por el momento no deseaba interactuar con Severus

–Profesor Dumbledore… necesito, bueno hay un problema –Dijo finalmente

El pocionista se puso de pie –Que ocurre? Tienes alguna molestia? –Harry lo miro e intento verse sorprendido –No sabía que estuviera aquí profesor Snape. Severus frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos –Es algo que no puedes decir en mi presencia?

Harry negó con la cabeza –Iba a solicitar su presencia de todos modos, creo que lo mejor será explicar desde el principio.

Dumbledore le ofreció tomar asiento mientras los mayores también lo hacían. Harry aclaro su garganta.

–En aquella ocasión, cuando me entere de que mi bebe estaba en problemas, solo se me ocurrió una cosa por hacer. y eso era Borrar mi memoria, pero no deseaba olvidar por siempre. El bebe siempre habra de necesitar del amor de ambos padres para seguir con vida –Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la angustia que sintió en aquel momento–Entonces, convoque a un espíritu del lago. Este espíritu borraria mi memoria, pero gratuitamente. Se me entrego una daga, en ella estaban las instrucciones a seguir, una vez cumplido el contrato, en esa misma daga aparecería el precio a pagar. Y como saben mi memoria regreso, por lo tanto…

Snape tapo su boca con las manos –Creí que intentabas apuñalarte con ella y fue por eso que saque la varita, para evitarlo –Miro muy serio a Harry

Dumbledore interrumpió –Dime Harry, que pasa si no sabes cual es el pago? –Una simple pregunta que quitaría todas sus dudas

Harry tomo aire –La daga me fue entregada, era mi responsabilidad conservarla para poder hacer el pago, recuerdo que estaba leyendo algo, pero entonces…

–Y si no paga, que pasara? –Se apresuro a hablar el pocionista

Harry bajo la cabeza –Si no pago lo convenido, el espíritu puede cobrar el doble o el triple de lo acordado, por incumplimiento

–Cual es el plazo para el "pago"? –interrumpió Dumbledore

El ojiverde solo negó con la cabeza –Dependiendo de que se trate, el tiempo puede extenderse, sea lo que sea debo iniciar con lo convenido a mas tardar en dos días.

El anciano director miro a Harry por debajo de sus anteojos de media luna. La verdad, es que eran tres días pero Harry no iba a admitir que los habían engañado con lo de su memoria el día anterior. Su idea había sido volver a aquel lugar junto al lago y recuperar la daga, pero después de estar en aquel lugar buscar arduamente y no encontrarla, el muchacho lo supo, necesitaba ayuda.

El pocionista se puso de pie de inmediato –Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder –Necesitaban encontrar la daga cuanto antes.

**O-o**

Los tres se encaminaron al lugar donde todo había ocurrido.

Ya llevaban mas de una hora buscando...–Dime Severus que tan lejos pudiste haberla arrojado?

El pocionista se quedo callado por unos instantes sopesando la respuesta –Ha decir verdad, solo tenia cabeza para Harry –se volteo a su izquierda. El ojiverde estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar sus palabras, se quedo observando al ojiverde, en la cara de Potter se dibujaba asombro, extraño ya que no estaba mirando al suelo, su vista enfocaba hacia el frente. Severus siguio la mirada de Harry y una vez que supo lo que el ojiverde estaba observando, no pudo evitar sentir un miedo terrible. Corrió hacia el muchacho lo mas rápido que pudo mientras sacaba su varita.

Albus miraba tranquilo. Habian al menos cincuenta criaturas llamadas keppek. Ver una y sobrevivir no era algo muy común, estar frente a mas de cincuenta de ellos, podía calificarse de maravilloso. Aunque no podía dejar de inquietarse, el anciano sabia que lo mejor era esperar a saber la razón de semejante visita.

Todos los Keppekes detuvieron su marcha excepto uno que avanzo lo suficiente como para sacar algo de su espalda y ofrecérselo a Harry.

-La daga! Exclamo el mas joven, tomandola en sus manos. Agradecio inclinando la cabeza y de inmediato miro en que consistía el pago, para después mirar al keppek desconcertado.

–Estamos dispuestos a cooperar para que el pago se realice –Dijo simplemente la criatura

Severus puso una mano en el hombro de Harry –De que se trata? –Temía un poco preguntar, pero era mejor saber a que se enfrentarían.

–El espíritu del lago demanda, como pago, un poco de mi sangre extraída con los azotes en mi espalda; por un látigo hecho con espinas de rosas rojas, y solicita que el ejecutor sea un keppek dispuesto a ayudar –El joven miro con preocupación al keppek.

–No debe preocuparse por el bebe Harry Potter. Yo seré el ejecutor. Es mi castigo por haber fallado en mi primera misión. Recuerde que entendimos que usted es demasiado valioso para este mundo como para asesinarle, es por eso que estamos complacidos de poder ayudarlo.

–No trataran de matar a mi bebe? –Necesitaba saber que aquello no era una trampa.

Dumbledore interrumpió –Los Keppek se caracterizan por ser criaturas honorables, Puedes estar tranquilo, Harry, ellos no conciben la traición, no es así? –Pregunto a la criatura

Esta hizo una reverencia –Eso es correcto.

Harry respiro profundo –Bien, entonces podemos iniciar cuanto antes? –El keppek asintió, Potter estaba dispuesto a irse con ellos, pero Snape no había dicho su ultima palabra

–No puedo permitirlo –Harry lo miro desafiante

–Debes dejarme ir, piensa que puede ser aun peor si no lo hago –El ojiverde noto algo de indecisión en el Slytherin. Aprovechando la confusion se libero y se alejo

–No soportaría saber que estas sufriendo, por eso, no quiero… Hay otra solución? –Pidió el ojinegro angustiado

–No –Dijo determinantemente el niño que vivió

–Pero es un pago ridículo! –Severus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el Gryffindor no podía ser tan ingenuo.

–No es ridículo –Exclamo la criatura –Es un viejo ritual que nosotros realizamos cada cinco años para ayudar a la madre naturaleza: sangre obtenida por el sacrificio de dos seres, las espinas de las rosas provoca el suficiente dolor para poder ser llamado sacrificio; la persona que ha de provocar las heridas debe tener algún lazo afectivo. Ese será mi sacrificio, lastimar a tan maravilloso ser –Harry lo miro apesadumbrado –No deseo hacerlo, pero estoy dispuesto.

–Considero saber algo sobre rituales antiguos y no recuerdo ninguno que se le parezca.

–Yo si! –Contesto Harry

Toda la atención se centro en muchacho –Voldemort... –Casi Todos sintieron estremecerse al escuchar ese nombre, incluso después de muerto ese hombre aun provocaba tal reacción –Cuando uso la copa en la competencia de los tres magos... realizo un ritual obteniendo mi sangre a la fuerza, con el fin de obtener un nuevo cuerpo.

Snape no sabía como debatir aquello, Dumbledore se acerco –Severus, piensa que si no lo hace, el precio puede ser el doble o el triple de esto.

–Si voy a ser yo quien te ayude en esto, es importante conozcas mi nombre, me llamo Aik

–Mucho gusto Aik –Dijo Harry sonriendo

El pocionista no tuvo mas remedio que hacerse a la idea de que Harry sufriría heridas. Su sangre seria tomada, pero al final él estaría cerca para cuidarle.

**O-o**

El ritual se había preparado, alejado de las curiosas miradas de los estudiantes, en las cercanías de la aldea de las misticas criaturas

Los keppek formaban un circulo. En el centro clavaron un enorme tronco, aseguraron sogas con grandes estacas en la cima.

Harry se encontraba vistiendo una manta con brillantes colores en verde, rojo y naranja. Se coloco frente al tronco y entonces dejo caer el manto, luciendo únicamente unos pantalones de cuero color café.

Dos de las criaturas llevaban un rollo parecido a la manta de Harry. La desenrollaron en el momento que Aik se acerco. Se arrodillo frente a ellos y tomo lo que estaba dentro de la manta: el látigo de espinas de rosas. Las mismas criaturas que habían cargado el látigo ahora anudaban las cuerdas en las muñecas de Harry.

Aik se acerco –Harry no se te permitirá ayudarte con el dolor y no puedes desmayarte hasta despues de que me des permiso de tomar tu sangre y yo lo haya hecho, has entendido?

–Eso quiere decir que no puedo morder nada? –bromeo –Entiendo, estoy listo.

Le dio la espalda al Keppek cerro los ojos y espero por el primer latigazo.

Aik tomo aire como si con eso agarrara valor, alzó el látigo para dar el primer azote.

Snape y Dumbledore estaban un poco alejados, aunque lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que estaba pasando. El ex mortifago había presenciado muchos actos de tortura gracias al señor oscuro, pero en esa ocasión, al ver que las espinas rasgaban la piel del hombre que amaba al mismo tiempo que este intentaba ahogar un grito, no pudo seguir mirando.

Dumbledore apretó el hombro del pocionista en un gesto de apoyo –Esto no es nada comparado con lo que sufrirá cuando lo dejes. Lo sabes, verdad?

Un gruñido por parte de Snape –Sobrevivirá, sabes que es por su bien.

–Al igual que esto, no es lo mismo? –El pocionista se quedo muy serio mientras se estremecía al escuchar un nuevo grito de Harry.

Aik trataba de acertar en el mismo lugar, así la sangre fluiría mas rápido, estaba contando cinco en total. El ojiverde se sujetaba al tronco mientras respiraba agitado, esperaba que con tres latigazos mas fuese suficiente.

Potter sentía que la espalda le ardía. El dolor era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Estaba tratando de permanecer despierto, pero sabia que no soportaría mucho tiempo

. Aik iba a dar el octavo golpe. -Uno mas, se dijo Harry a sí mismo, -Aguanta uno mas, se animaba para no desfallecer.

El Keppek se acerco –Harry Potter solicito permiso para tomar tu sangre

Harry jadeo –D-doy permiso –Sintió dolor al moverse, respiro un poco agitado –Yo, Aik –Era lo ultimo se decía –Aik toma mi sangre –Esperaba que con esas palabras fuese suficiente.

El Keppek saco un frasco pequeño y lo acerco a la piel cortada de Harry. Pego el frasco provocando que Potter de un brinquito y se alejara. Harry trato de no moverse para que Aik pudiera tomar la sangre necesaria. No soportaria mucho mas

–La sangre a sido tomada, debemos hacer la ofrenda al espíritu del lago –Aik inicio la marcha y las criaturas que habían estado rodeando el ritual lo siguieron.

Severus no pudo esperar mas. Corrió a auxiliar a Harry, pero fue detenido por varios keppek que le apuntaban con flechas.

Que estaba pasando? Ya habían tomado la sangre, que mas deseaban?

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota.**- Que horror! Esta semana no actualizare convenio matrimonial, por que lo pongo aquí? Por que se que muchos de ustedes están al pendiente de mi fic, je, je… ya no me dio tiempo, publique un fic para el cumpleaños de Harry llamado "Ocho años sin saber de ti"

Después llego el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, hizo una fiesta en una alberca, me dio alergia por tanto cloro T-T eso sin pensar que se acabo a las 2 am el carro se descompuso y nos paro la policía dos veces! Y yo sin aguantar la comenzó, no se lo deseo a nadie jajaj XD! Aun así estuve como sirenita y me divertí un mucho!

Con respecto al fic, en el próximo capitulo Harry iniciara con el plan "Volver loco de amor a Snape" juar, juar… no recordaba donde estaba la daga ni cuanto le faltaba a Harry para dar a luz y me regrese a los anteriores capítulos y me di cuanta de algo… de que este fic tendrá otro capitulo jajaj XD! Ya lo verán. Haber si no termino llegando al capitulo 60, je, je…

Próximo capitulo numero 51.- Una incomoda conversación.

Gracias por leer!


	51. Una incomoda conversación

**REGRESO A TI**

**51.- Una incomoda conversación**

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Después de tomar la sangre, los keppek se encaminaron para hacer la ofrenda al espíritu del lago.

El pocionista observaba detenidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando creyó que todo había terminado miro donde estaba Potter, quien aun colgaba de las sogas, al parecer había perdido el conocimiento.

No esperaría mas!

Dumbledore apenas si se percato de que Severus ya le llevaba bastante ventaja. Snape apunto con su varita al ver a una de esas criaturas mezcla entre águila y humano, ponerse en guardia, seguida de otras mas colocándose de tal manera que formaban una barrera entre el oji verde y el pocionista.

Que estaba pasando? Snape no entendía, ya habían tomado la sangre de Harry, que mas deseaban? Las flechas de esas criaturas le apuntaban, acaso creían que iban a intimidar a un ex mortifago? Ni el mismo señor oscuro le haría desistir, no cuando de su muchacho lo necesitaba.

–Necesito ayudar a Harry, apártense!

No había reacción, las flechas seguían apuntándole, pero Que les pasaba? Acaso no se daban cuenta del estado del joven?

Quiso dar un paso al frente, mas criaturas se acercaron. Debía pensar estratégicamente, eran demasiados contra él solo. Por un instante se había olvidado de Albus. Snape apretó la varita en su mano. Por lo que sabía de los keppek, su puntería era exacta. Iba a usar eso en su contra.

–Lumus máxima! –exclamo. Con eso bastaría para distraerlos por unos segundos. Corrió en dirección a Harry, pero se topo con uno de ellos y descubrió algo nuevo, esos malditos tenían mucha fuerza física. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo estampado contra uno de los árboles. Sacudió su cabeza, eso no lo iba a detener.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil. Algo pegado a su ropa no le permitía moverse, una flecha en su hombro izquierdo. No había logrado clavarse en su carne, pero si en su ropa. La tomo con sus manos. Sabia que solo debía quitarla para liberarse. Jalo de ella desprendiéndola. No podía quedarse allí derrotado, Harry lo necesitaba.

Al fin consiguió ponerse de pie. Tres flechas mas se clavaron en su túnica, una en cada brazo y otra en su pierna. El pocionista parecía no querer darse por vencido, intentaba liberarse, el ruido de la ropa desgarrándose y sus violentos movimientos eran prueba de ello.

Albus se interpuso entre los keppek y Severus –Mi querido amigo, debes calmarte –Extendió su mano pidiendo a las criaturas un respiro.

–Como quieres que me calme! –Dijo muy furioso el pocionista. La manga de su brazo derecho se rompió, iba tras la flecha en su otro brazo, pero la mano de Dumbledore le detuvo.

–Escucha Severus, debe haber una razón por la cual no nos permiten acercarnos, la prueba de ello es que sigues con vida, no es así? –Se dirigió a las criaturas al hacer la pregunta, tratando de usar el tono mas amable posible.

–Si el espíritu del lago considera que no es suficiente, Aik deberá tomar mas sangre, si contaminamos el ritual o movemos al señor Potter, todo deberá iniciar de nuevo, una vez curadas las heridas del joven y fabricado un nuevo látigo de espinas de rosas –Hablo un keppek al mismo tiempo que bajaba el arco y la flecha.

Severus bufo, cuanto mas debía esperar!

Un silbido se escucho, todos voltearon al lugar donde provenía el sonido. Era la comitiva ya estaba regresando, Aik todavía guiándolos. Se detuvo frente al cuerpo inmóvil del joven, mientras el resto regresaba a formar el circulo, los dos keppek del inicio del ritual se acercaron con una manta diferente, la extendieron y Aik coloco el látigo manchado de sangre, la envolvieron y la dejaron en el suelo, se apartaron y se colocaron junto a Harry

–La ofrenda a sido aceptada, el espíritu del lago esta complacido, liberen al señor Potter –Ordeno mientras prendía fuego a la manta que contenía el látigo ceremonial

Con mucho cuidado Harry fue liberado, Aik se acerco para cargarlo en sus brazos, tratando de no lastimar las heridas en su espalda, el circulo se disolvió permitiendo el paso al keppek. Severus se había liberado de las flechas, e ignorando a Dumbledore, corrió para encontrarse con Aik. Se detuvo frente a la criatura, tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero no se podía permitir ser débil en ese momento. Extendió sus brazos para que le entregaran el cuerpo de Potter, este emitió un pequeño quejido –Tranquilo… –Susurro Snape en el oído del chico –Todo va a estar bien.

**O-o**

Por supuesto que la sanadora estaba mas que molesta... los tres sabían que el embarazo del señor Potter era de alto riesgo. Como se atrevían a ponerlo en tal peligro?

Dumbledore intento explicarle a la mujer, pero esta simplemente lo ignoraba –Albus si vas a estar en la enfermería al menos has algo útil! –Dijo casi histérica.

Coloco una bandeja con agua limpia a un lado de la cama de Harry, comenzó a limpiarle las heridas.

–Era algo necesario Poppy –Dijo el director con pesar.

La sanadora suspiro resignada –Lo hecho, hecho esta, pero debieron consultarme primero. De haberlo hecho, habrían sabido que la poción para el dolor y el ungüento para heridas lo agote en un estudiante de Revenclaw esta mañana.

Quizás si había sido todo un poco apresurado, Madame Pomfrey tenía toda la razón. Snape llego apresurado, le dio a la sanadora un frasco mientras él elevaba la cabeza de Harry para poder hacerle beber una poción.

–Eso fue rápido, están bien preparadas? –Pregunto la mujer

Snape gruño –Recordé que tenia un poco guardado, envié a unos estudiantes a recolectar los ingredientes que me hacen falta.

Dumbledore se quedo observando a Severus fijamente –Por lo que se, siempre recolectas tus propios ingredientes, debes estar desesperado para confiar en tus estudiantes –Sonrió Albus al ver la mueca en el rostro del pocionista –Draco y la señorita Granger se están ocupando de ello, creo que los dos son lo suficientemente confiables, no le parece? –Albus asintió y se puso de pie.

–Creo que me les uniré, ya que aquí no hay mucho que pueda hacer, cuiden bien de mi muchacho –Un bufido por parte de Severus y otro por la sanadora fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Ni siquiera tenía que decirlo.

Harry se había quedado dormido boca abajo, sus heridas estaban mejor después de tratarlas, Severus estaba sentado a su lado, acariciaba la mano del oji verde y de cuando en cuando miraba ese tranquilo rostro, aparto unos mechones de su rostro, Madam Pomfrey se acerco para verificar que todo seguía bien.

–Los dos están bien? –Pregunto preocupado el pocionista, la cara de la mujer no le transmitía mucha confianza.

–No estoy segura –Fue la respuesta, Severus se puso de pie muy molesto, eso no era algo que esperara –Como que no estas segura! Estas hablando de mi hijo y el hombre que amo!

La sanadora se quedo boquiabierta, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Snape algun dia diría esas palabras frente a ella, se hubiese reído en su cara. Severus pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –Discúlpame, estoy un poco nervioso, este fin de semana parece que será interminable.

–No te preocupes –Hablo comprensiva –Ellos parecen estar bien, aun así necesito que te quedes con él, hare mas grande la cama para que puedas recostarte.

–No sería mejor llevarlo a mi habitación? Si algún estudiante nos ve...

La sanadora saco su varita, agrando la cama –Recuéstate y no discutas conmigo! –Severus se quedo atónito por un segundo, pero después de ver la seriedad del asunto se apresuro a recostarse junto a Harry

–Abrázalo con cuidado –Sonrió la mujer, mientras el pocionista rodeaba con su brazo la cintura del oji verde, espero a que cerrara las cortinas para depositar un tierno beso en la frente del joven.

**O-o**

Harry despertó, aun se sentía dolorido en la espalda. No deseaba moverse, la cama estaba calentita y mullida. Enterró un poco mas su cabeza en la almohada, aunque se sentía un poco rara, Lentamente abrió los ojos. "Mas motivos para no despertar" pensó al saber que era Snape quien estaba a su lado, pero claro, por supuesto que su suerte no iba a durar, no, La razón? Muy simple, si permanecía acostado con Severus él sería muy feliz, pero la vida le había demostrado que no quería que Harry fuese feliz y por eso ahora le mandaba a alguien para que interrumpiera su maravilloso momento!

Madame Pomfrey despertó al pocionista –Severus debes salir de la enfermería, llame a un medico especialista para que revise a Harry.

El ex mortifago se levanto un poco asustado –Especialista! –Iba a reclamar aquello, pero recordó inseguridad de Poppy –Confías en el? No ira a contar nuestro pequeño secreto?

–No te preocupes usare un hechizo de glamour para evitarlo, ahora necesito que salgas! –Básicamente, Snape fue obligado a salir de la enfermería. Ya que no podía estar junto a Harry, aprovecharía para preparar las pociones, en caso de necesitarlas de nuevo.

El profesor se había ido justo a tiempo, el especialista apareció en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey apresuro a lanzar el hechizo de glamour sobre Potter

–Poppy! Cuando me llamaste, simplemente no lo podía creer! –Hablo con entusiasmo el medimago.

–Doctor Sheltherdy, podría revisarlo ahora? –El medimago quito la feliz expresión de su rostro, se acerco al joven mientras hacia preguntas a la sanadora.

Madame Pomfrey intento explicar lo mejor posible, claro cambiando algunos hechos de la historia o mejor dicho no diciéndola toda, omitió lo del ritual y en su lugar menciono un tonto accidente en el aula de herbologia. También le explico que el paciente había estado en varias ocasiones con amenazas de aborto, así como el difícil acceso al otro padre al principio.

El Doctor sonrió –Después de todo lo que me has dicho Poppy a mi también me parecería extraño que todo fuera tan perfecto, pero lo he revisado en dos ocasiones y no hay error.

La mujer no sabia si estar perturbada por lo inexplicable del asunto o aliviada por saber que todo iba sobre ruedas –Hay una explicación racional para ello –Interrumpió los pensamientos de la sanadora –Significa que el amor y la magia de los padres es muy poderosa –Sheltherdy miro a un joven que bien podía parecer hermano de Draco, solo que con los ojos verdes. Madame Pomfrey, a pesar de apresurarse con el hechizo, lo había hecho muy bien y nadie sospecharía de que se trataba de Harry Potter.

–Tienes suerte de tener a un poderoso mago arrastrándose a tus pies –El medimago sonrió al ver el desconcierto del chico – El viejo sanador suspiro cansinamente–Esa es una ventaja envidiable... por que no ocurre con los embarazos normales? Me hubiese ayudado mucho, sabes? En mi vida me enamore en dos ocasiones y es horrible cuando dudas del amor de una persona tan especial como lo es tu pareja –Sheltherdy se puso de pie –Pero que puedo decirle jovencito, usted nunca sabrá que es eso –Dijo ampliando su sonrisa, Harry lo miro pensando "no tiene ni idea".

**O-o**

Harry estaba un poco impaciente, necesitaba hablar con Madame Pomfrey, pero ese doctor parecía no querer retirarse. Es que acaso no tenia algún paciente que requiriera de su atención? Si no se retiraba intuía que Snape no vendria. Detuvo su pensamiento, debía comenzar a controlarse si quería llevar acabo su plan.

Por fin escucho un gracias por parte de la mujer. Harry no perdería el tiempo, de inmediato llamo la atención de Madame Pomfrey.

–Pasa algo señor Potter?

Al oji verde se le fueron las palabras de la mente por unos segundos –Bueno... me preguntab... yo... este...

–Si, en un momento mas le daré de alta –Dijo comprensiva.

El moreno se alarmo –No es eso! –El ojiverde bajo la mirada –Es sobre mi bebe.

–Por que no le preguntaste al Doctor Sheltherdy? –Pregunto contrariada.

–Es algo, bueno no tuve el valor de preguntarle –Vacilo el menor.

–Entiendo, de que se trata entonces? –Pregunto Poppy mientras se acercaba.

–El doctor dijo que no había ningún problema con el embarazo cierto? –un asentimiento fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta –Es necesario, ya sabe... creo que es incomodo para el profesor Snape, siendo yo su alumno…

–Señor Potter creo que no lo estoy entendiendo, hable mas claro –Harry fue interrumpido por la sanadora.

Harry suspiro, estaba nervioso e incomodo con la conversación –Que tan seguido necesitare "mas" acercamiento con el otro padre? –Las mejillas del moreno se encendieron, fue cuando un "Oh" se le escapo entendiendo la situación. Recordando un poco las palabras de Severus, sobre que Harry era el hombre que amaba contesto.

–No creo que sea incomodo para Severus, pero ya que es tu profesor, supongo que tiene razón señor Potter. Creo que con un poco de contacto al día debería ser suficiente, pero no queremos correr riesgos a estas alturas, cada dos semanas aconsejaría que intimaran mas, aunque la verdad no creo que lo soporte.

–Soportarlo? –Pregunto confuso el menor

–Conforme el embarazo aumenta, tus deseos de "intimar" aumentaran, ya vera. Pero bueno, ese tipo de decisiones solo les concierne a ustedes. Le aconsejo hable con Severus al respecto –De su bolsillo saco una moneda de plata y se la extendió a Harry –Si sientes algún malestar, por menor que este pareciera, presiona esta moneda, de acuerdo?

Harry la tomo –Gracias Madame Pomfrey –Dijo sinceramente el oji verde.

–Ahora que estamos con preguntas déjeme hacerle una –Harry se quedo inmóvil, que querría saber?

–Sabe usted por que se desmayo en aquella ocasión? –El moreno parecía no comprender –Recuerde, cuando el señor Malfoy se entero de su estado –El Gryffindor evito la mirada de la mujer –Bueno Snape no me decía nada sobre lo que hacíamos en nuestras reuniones, yo simplemente dormía, así que use un simple encantamiento llamado…

–Arrotego –interrumpió, Harry volteo a verla, para después asentir –No quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, si bien no dañara su embarazo directamente, entienda que interrumpe un hechizo, ese tiempo se acumula y es cobrado en un momento de debilidad o estrés, como en su caso, imagino, al verse descubierto por el señor Malfoy. En esa ocasión Severus estaba para auxiliarle, si eso le pasara en otra situación…

Harry iba a decir algo –No tiene que explicar –Volvio a interrumpir la sanadora –Solo prometa que no hará mas tonterías.

–Lo prometo –Dijo sinceramente el joven.

La mujer se retiro, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Ahora, dos semanas era mas tiempo del que pensó, eso era excelente para sus planes. Iba a mostrarle Snape un pedacito de como sería su vida alejado de Harry Potter, lo golpearía con la dura indiferencia.

Por fin le habían permitido salir de la enfermería, antes de retirarse se dirigió a la sanadora.

–Madame Pomfrey, estoy un poco atrasado con mis deberes, aun tengo que cubrir mi cuota con el profesor Snape el día de hoy?

–Debería tomarlo con calma. Si, debe verlo hoy… Por que no le pide ayuda a Severus señor Potter?

Harry sonrió, esa era una muy buena idea. Sería una excelente escusa para ser indiferente con Snape, su plan parecía tener mas sentido ahora.

Preparado o no, Severus, el plan iniciaría esa misma tarde!

A unos pasos fuera de la enfermería una lechuza revoloteo encima de su cabeza y se paro en una de las estatuas del pasillo. Harry se acerco para tomar la nota que traía, extendió el papel.

No podía estar mas complacido: otro jugador entraba a la cancha, metió el papel en su bolsillo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios…

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** Changos, tenia un cabo suelto y ahora habrá otro capitulo jajaja XD! Espero no les moleste, jeje… y hablando de eso, si saben de algo que no haya explicado, les pido me lo digan para poder integrarlo al fic, recompensa… mas capítulos jajaj XD! Si les digo que parece quererse transformar en la historia sin fin T-T

Bueno ahora saben de que se tratara el plan, la cuestión es como lo hará Harry, si al parecer, será el mas deseoso juar juar… si les gusta ver a Severus muriendo de celos no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo! 52.- Visita inesperada.

Gracias Claudia por ser mi beta! Y a ustedes lectores por leer mi fic!

No se olviden de mis otros fics!

En el pasado capitulo comente de un fic aqui les pongo el link, es que no sabia si ya lo podía publicar.

ocho años sin saber de ti (N-17, Snarry one shoot)

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6216129/1/Ocho_anos_sin_saber_de_ti

Convenio matrimonial(N-17, Snarry-Tomrry -En progreso)

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5876844/1/Un_convenio_matrimonial

**_Solo hay que quitar los espacios entre los puntos_**

Nos vemos la proxima semana!


	52. La reflexion de Snape

**REGRESO A TI**

**52.- Las reflexiones de Snape**

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus llego a la enfermería, muerto de nervios. Le hubiese gustado presenciar la revisión, pero siendo un profesor no se podía ver involucrado con un estudiante.

Entro la sala, Madame Pomfrey lo miro –Oh Severus, el señor Potter ya se ha ido –Dijo sonriendo.

Eso debería darle a entender que todo estaba bien, aun así no quería suponer las cosas –Que dijo el medimago?

La mujer se acerco al pocionista –Después de lo que paso con ese bárbaro ritual, crei que tendría que mandar a Harry a San Mungo. Temí que perdiera al bebé, me apresure a revisarlo para asegurarme de que estuviera estabilizado antes de enviarlo. Lo que encontré no me resulto fácil de comprender, simplemente no pude creer que todo estuviese tan bien…

–Por eso dudaste? –Interrumpió Severus.

Poppy asintió –Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidí que lo mejor sería que el señor Potter fuese revisado por un especialista –Puso su mano en el hombro del moreno –Reafirmo algo que tu ya sabías, Severus –El hombre la miro confuso –Si tu hijo se salvo no fue por mi o por el especialista –La confusión en el pocionista se acrecentaba con cada palabra de la enfermera.

–Entonces? –Fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

La sanadora sonrió –Fue por ti. El doctor Sheltherdy, le explico a Harry que que lo que los salvo fue tu infinito amor. Lo entiendes Severus? Tu salvaste a tu hijo!

El Pocionista entro en shock. Lentamente se alejo de Madame Pomfrey, se dejo caer en una de las camillas. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente… Harry ahora tendría esa arma a su favor. Sintió miedo y desesperación, que se suponía haría ahora? Su voz lo traiciono, se dejo relajar sin notarlo, la razón? Quizás fue el hecho de deberle tanto a la mujer o quizás que a ella no le podía ocultar nada después de su confesión –Ahora como lograre convencerlo de una separación? –Su rostro paso de la confusión a la preocupación.

La mujer frunció el ceño –Que tontería estas diciendo! Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado… No te das cuenta que son el uno para el otro! –Se podía percibir el enojo en sus palabras.

–Ya tuve esta charla con Albus, no estoy de animo para escucharla de nuevo –Severus tapo sus ojos con sus manos.

–Entonces deberías seguir sus consejos, Albus es un hombre muy sabio –No se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

–Mírame Poppy, soy un viejo cascarrabias, ya no soy el hombre del cual Harry se enamoro. Se que si seguimos juntos me odiara y de solo pensarlo... yo, no creo poder soportarlo –Risas. Fue lo unico que obtuvo como respuesta.

–Lo siento, es que pareces haber olvidado algo muy importante –Pomfrey respiro profundamente para calmar las risas –Un Gryffindor no odia, y si a pesar de todos estos años de maltratos e injustos castigos Harry sigue amándote, no veo por que lo haga después de que tengan un hijo tuyo.

Severus se quedo boquiabierto. No era un secreto que ellos no se llevaran bien, también admitía que siempre había buscado el mas mínimo error de Potter para hacerlo caer en ridículo. Harry lo conoció en el pasado, pero también lo conocía en el presente y aun así seguía tercamente tratando de seguir a su lado.

Se puso de pie. Su imponente figura y la seriedad de su rostro intimidaron un poco a la mujer –Creo que ya puedo aceptar que soy un completo idiota, si en un futuro las cosas no resultan bien con Harry al menos diré que lo intente, cierto?

Madame Pomfrey asintió feliz –Es lo mas sensato que has dicho en mucho tiempo.

Snape sonrió –Supongo que de lo único que tengo preocuparme ahora es de que mi bebé herede mi nariz, verdad?

La mujer sonrió, nunca pensó que el oscuro profesor pudiera bromear. Enamorarse de Potter lo estaba transformando en una persona mas agradable, al menos eso le parecía a ella.

**O-o**

Harry estaba decidido a iniciar con el plan a la brevedad Ese día en particular sería sencillo, no tendría que fingir mucho…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos directo a las mazmorras recordó lo que había ocurrido…

_**[Flash Back]**_

A unos pasos fuera de la enfermería una lechuza revoloteo encima de su cabeza y se paro en una de las estatuas del pasillo. Harry se acerco para tomar la nota que traía, extendió el papel…

"_Hola Harry, no se por que no contestaste mi anterior carta, pero no pude soportar mas la duda, acaso estas molesto conmigo?_

_Este fin de semana estaré en Hogwarts, si seguimos siendo amigos espero verte a mi llegada, si no es así, comprenderé que no quieres verme._

_Ruper Tranker _

Una enorme sonrisa se instalo en su cara. Debía ir de inmediato a contestar esa carta.

Podía provocarle un poco mas de inseguridad a Severus. Ruper sabía acerca de sus sentimientos por el pocionista, la ultima vez que lo vio, su amigo habia estado muy dispuesto a ayudarle, esperaba que la situación no hubiera cambiado…

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

Severus estaba en su habitación. Como siempre Harry estaba en sus pensamientos, estaba repasando la charla con Poppy. Debía estar muy satisfecha, había logrado lo que Albus no. Aun así no le iba a dar ese placer al vejete; ya podía verlo con esa sonrisa paternal, palmeando su hombro y mirándolo como diciendo, lo ves? Yo tenia la razón.

Cuando no la tenia!

Por lo general terminaba molesto con el vejete por eso, pero en esta ocasión, aun cuando no fuera lo correcto, no recordaba sentirse tan completo: tendría un hijo con el amor de su vida y no le importaba nada mas, o era lo único que le importaba.

Sus labios se curvaron sonriendo a la nada. Como deseaba tener a Harry entre sus brazos, besarlo y…! Bufo, mas por costumbre que por molestia, debía parecer un tonto. Si el ojiverde estuviese observándolo, seguramente diría que era tierno y hasta lo acusaría de romántico empedernido y terminarían creando toda una historia de amor de tan solo ese simple gesto.

Por Merlín! Adoraba eso en Harry, tan apasionado, tan tierno. Nunca imagino que sería tan feliz al lado de un Gryffindor. Henry habia sido un Slytherin... aun se preguntaba como había sido eso posible. Saco su reloj, que estaría haciendo en ese momento, dormiría en su habitación?

Por que se preguntaba cosas tan tontas? Si tenia las respuestas justo en la palma de su mano! Miro la ubicación del ojiverde, se puso de pie de inmediato. No era posible. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Saco su varita y una delgada luz ambarina choco con su techo. Volvió a guardar la varita. Se miro al espejo: su cabello era un desastre, intento arreglarlo con sus dedos, hasta que se percato de lo que estaba haciendo... que era una chiquilla enamorada?

Se alejo del espejo un poco molesto, de nuevo iba a usar su varita, dudo por un segundo, mejor así dejaba las cosas no tenia tiempo que perder.

Fue directo a la entrada. Respiro profundo para calmarse, iba a abrir la puerta y se detuvo, que estaba haciendo! Harry ni siquiera había tocado la puerta.

Espero por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que Potter llego, debía actuar como normalmente lo hacia, no quería asustarlo o si?

Por fin abrió la puerta, trato de aparentar no saber nada –A que debo el honor de tu visita?

Harry movió sus manos nervioso –No nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre nuestros encuentros y Madame Pomfrey dijo que eran necesarios y como hoy no...

La voz del chico sonaba nerviosa –Se que es un poco tarde y si no es posible lo comprenderé o podemos vernos en un rato en el lugar de siempre, no se... que opinas?

Severus se aparto de la entrada invitándolo a pasar –Por hoy será aquí, mañana puede ser donde siempre, a la misma hora, estas de acuerdo? -

Harry asintió –Aun me siento adolorido y cansado, podría descansar? –miro alrededor, un sofá grande estaba a un lado de una mesita –Quizás en aquel sofá? –Apunto al mueble.

Severus negó –No creo que puedas descansar en ese lugar, no es lo suficientemente grande. Será muy incomodo para los dos, usemos mi cama –Harry miro que Severus se alejaba y de inmediato lo siguió. La cama de Snape! pensó. Un ligero sonrojo se pinto en sus mejillas. Respiro profundamente para calmarse. No podía flaquear ahora con su plan!

Nunca había estado en la habitación del hombre mayor, no podía creerlo. Al entrar, se quedo mudo, jamás había imaginado algo como eso…

Harry estaba maravillado, el techo parecía estar encantado como en el comedor, podía ver las brillantes estrellas, todo tenuemente iluminado por unas velas que desprendían un aroma frutal, la decoración era simple pero elegante. Toco las sabanas de color verde, eran tan suaves! Imagino todas las cosas divertidas que podría hacer debajo de ellas. Podía comenzar el plan el día en la mañana, no? Cuando se presentaría de nuevo una oportunidad así? No podía desperdiciarla!

Se sentó en la cama y se hundió ligeramente, era muy cómoda Si Severus lo embistiera en esa cama, seria simplemente delicioso, Un momento! Detuvo sus pensamientos, no podía pensar de esa manera, debía continuar con el plan! No debía pensar que era una oportunidad única, mejor debía quedarse con la idea de que algún día sería tomado por ese hombre, cuando pudiera decir "nuestra cama".

Se quito los zapatos y se recostó, cerro los ojos, se sentía muy cansado. Dudaba que pudiera tener acción aunque lo quisiera. Sintió como Severus se recostaba a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura, acercándolo para tener mas contacto. Sintió una caricia en su abdomen donde debía estar gestándose el bebé, mientras los labios de Severus depositaban un suave beso en su cabeza. Vaya que Snape era bueno actuando! Sabia como hacerlo sentirse amado, se dejo mimar mientras cerraba sus ojos, presa del cansancio.

Severus espero notar una pequeña sonrisa en el muchacho al recibir las caricias y ese beso, que seguramente para un Gryffindor debía parecer romántico, pero no obtuvo nada. Se quedo unos segundo a la expectativa, había hecho algo mal? Fue entonces cuando el joven se acurruco, si no hubiese sentido después la respiración acompasada del muchacho, estaría provocándolo en ese momento, por Merlín! Lo tenia en su cama, su cama! por que debía portarse como un Gryffindor en ese momento?

Suspiro resignado, después de ese ritual, sabía que debía estar cansado. Ya tendrían tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas, quizás mañana y el día siguiente y el siguiente, cerro sus ojos emocionado. No veía la hora de poder hacerle de todo a su muchacho!

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos. La visión que lo saludo le haría recordar en sus momentos de debilidad por que debía seguir con el plan -"Por mas despertares como este"

Deseaba abrir los ojos y sentir la tibia caricia de la respiración de Severus rozando su mejilla, abrazándole mientras dormía. En que momento se había volteado? se pregunto. Seguramente había buscado mas el calor de ese cuerpo. Pero no podía permanecer en ese lugar para siempre, por mas que lo deseara. Ya había pasado la hora? Un gruñido en su estomago le hizo pensar que a lo mejor era uno de sus antojos, no podía ser hambre, la cena había sido hacia unas horas, busco sus anteojos para colocárselos, miro su reloj, no podía ser!

Alarmado llamaba a Severus mientras lo movía lo mas que podía, había pasado toda la noche en con el pocionista! Que se suponía que iba a hacer?

–Por que no me despertaste! –Reclamo el ojiverde

–Solo cerré los ojos unos minutos, no es para tanto –se defendió el mayor

–No lo entiendes, como crees que llegare a la sala común de Gryffindor siendo tan… temprano! Dudo que pueda llegar a tiempo a mi primera clase y por si fuera poco, tu hijo tiene hambre!

Severus elevo una ceja, Harry no había dicho eso o si? –Solo mi hijo? –Bromeo, para que el otro entendiera lo cómico que le parecía el asunto

El menor se sentó en el suelo, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Severus comprendió la angustia del Gryffindor –Puedes ducharte en mi baño, no seria la primera vez –Hizo una pausa notando como se sonrojaba el ojiverde –Le pediré a algún elfo traiga tu ropa y un poco de comida. Por que no creas que permitiré que mi hijo muera de hambre –Sonrió conciliador mientras se le acercaba para abrazarlo

Harry de inmediato se puso de pie, si se dejaba abrazar. No, se controlaría y debía seguir con el plan. Empujo a Severus simulando estar afectado aun por el tiempo, entro al baño y cerro con llave la puerta.

Severus suspiro. Como pudo quedarse dormido? Imagino que era cansancio acumulado, llamo a uno de los elfos ordenando la ropa de Harry y algo de comida para los dos.

El día paso normal. Para su desgracia ese día Harry no tenia pociones, pero no lo iba a desanimar, en unas horas mas volveria a ver al muchacho.

Al final del dia se apresuro al lugar de costumbre. No podía esperar para ver a ese hermoso jovencito, abrazarlo, besarlo, escucharlo gemir con sus caricias... entro en la habitación sabiendo que estaría solo, pidió a un elfo le tuviese chocolate derretido y unas fresas. Eso, sin duda, le encantaría a Harry.

Tomo una, la hundió en el chocolate y la probo. Nunca había sido afecto a los dulces, pero si las comiera de la boca de Harry o si lamiera ese espeso dulce color café del cuerpo del joven, sabía que seria el mas delicioso de los postres.

Escucho que alguien entraba. Se acerco para recibir a Potter, lo que sus ojos veían, simplemente no lo entendía, pero de que se trataba todo esto?

Harry levitaba cuatro pesados tomos. Uno Snape reconoció como un tratado de pociones, uno de historia mágica y los otros ni se molesto en averiguarlo, el ojiverde puso un par de pergaminos, tinta y pluma, abrió uno de los libros.

–Harry, podrías explicarme lo que esta pasando?

Potter palmeo un asiento a su lado, Severus se acerco y se sentó esperando respuestas –Con todo lo que ha pasado estoy muy atrasado con los deberes, así que pensé que con tu mano derecha puedes sostener la mi mano y con la izquierda cambiar la pagina cuando te lo solicite –Dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro.

–Estas hablando en serio? –Pregunto Snape incrédulo.

Harry volteo a mirarle por primera vez en el día con una seriedad tal, que Severus entendió de inmediato, adiós a su plan fresas con chocolate.

**O-o**

No podía ser posible!

Severus caminaba de un lado para otro impaciente, ya llevaban cinco, cinco malditos días y nada, apenas si lo tomaba de la mano, Es que acaso Harry no lo deseaba?

Se dejo caer en el sofá. Todos los días llegaba levitando unos cuantos volúmenes y se ponía a hacer sus deberes, se tomaban de la mano, al principio Severus le habia dicho que escribir, pero entonces el muchacho se molesto y dijo que eso era trampa. Después de ese episodio, solo escuchaba a Harry decirle "siguiente pagina" y eso era todo!

Miro debajo del escritorio. Había unos pedazos de papel. Los recogió, uno de los pedazos decía "_Este fin de semana estaré en Hogwarts_" otro pedazo "_Espero verte a mi llegada"_ y el ultimo la firma del que escribía "_Ruper Tranker_".

Que significaba aquello! Fue cuando entro por fin el Gryffindor. Severus intento normalizar su semblante, aunque sabia que no podría aguantar mucho con la duda.

Harry dejo los libros como siempre. Severus se acerco, tomo posesivamente al Gryffindor y lo beso desesperadamente.

Harry sintió el poco sutil agarre y entonces su cuerpo se derritio como mantequilla. Recordaba esos deliciosos labios, pero en ese momento le parecían mas que exquisitos, cinco días soportando las ganas. No podían culparlo, las manos de Snape se deslizaron buscando mas contacto. La imagen del pocionista durmiendo a su lado, lo saco del trance. No iba a perder el control, debía apegarse al plan!

Bajo sus manos para colocarlas sobre el pecho de Snape, empujándolo –Espera –Dijo sin aliento –Necesito terminar con mis deberes –No sabia por cuanto mas el pocionista aceptaría esa excusa.

Severus entrecerró los ojos –Hablare con tus maestros para que te den una prorroga –Intento volver a besarlo, pero Harry no se lo permitió.

–Y que les dirás? Que paso el tiempo contigo aunque no me hayas castigado en mucho tiempo?

–Entonces Albus hablara con ellos! –Dijo tajante.

–No gracias. No quiero ningún trato especial, creí que entre todas las personas, tu entendías eso! O es que cierto maestro de pociones ahora va por allí perdonando las irresponsabilidades de sus alumnos?

–Por supuesto que no! –Contesto sin titubear –Tu caso es diferente –Dijo mas calmado.

–Diferente? Como? Ya no soy mas un estudiante de este colegio?

–Por Merlín! Mañana no hay clases, puedes ponerte al corriente entonces!

Harry se cruzo de brazos, se notaba molesto. Simplemente no podía estar pasando, estaba en una pesadilla, cierto? Por que cuando al fin aceptaba estar con el muchacho, este se portaba distante? y para colmo ese mequetrefe…

Severus tomo de los hombros a Harry muy molesto –Dime, no estas haciendo esto por que Tranker viene al colegio, cierto?

Bien la semilla estaba sembrada! El ojiverde volteo la cara –No se de que hablas –Harry intentando no reírse "Disfruta de los celos Snape"

Severus lo abrazo con fuerza. Eso, Harry no se lo esperaba –Quédate conmigo el fin de semana –Rogo el pocionista.

Harry no sabía que hacer. El plan estaba funcionando, pero era desesperante ver a Severus en ese estado. Aunque también era cierto que tenia muchos planes con Ruper. Quería que Severus sintiera la angustia de perderlo, tanto que no deseara separase nunca mas. El plan iba mejor de lo que esperaba, no podía rendirse en ese momento.

De nuevo lo rechazo –Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a recibirlo, te veré cuando estés mas calmado.

Harry corrió directo a la salida, Snape intento detenerlo, pero no alcanzo a tomarlo ni siquiera de la túnica.

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota.-** Hello! Este capitulo quedo un poco largo, la verdad es que no tenia pensado dejarlo aquí y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la pagina siete T-T y ni cercas de mi meta, entonces pensé lo dejo para el otro, así que la escena super celosa de Snape será en el siguiente capitulo y como saldré de viaje no habrá actualización la próxima semana, lo siento por eso mi autobús sale en unas horas jeje…

Pero les adelantare, Ron presentara a Draco a sus padres como su novio, espero poder hacerlo un poco cómico, me dijeron que Mione estaba muy solita que le buscara pareja y eso también lo pondré y Ruper, pobre no sabe la que le espera jajaaj XD!

Gracias a Claudia por ser mi beta, eres la mejor!

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic!


	53. Mi cita con Ruper

**REGRESO A TI**

**53.- Mi cita con Ruper Tranker**

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry sintió como Severus lo abrazo con fuerza. Eso si que era algo inesperado, pero eso no fue todo... el pocionista hizo algo mas, algo que hizo que el corazón del muchacho latiera con mas fuerzas, quien no estaba seguro de poder ocultar su excitación –Quédate conmigo el fin de semana – A Harry la frase le sonó a suplica por parte de su adorado profesor o quizás solo su imaginación le estaba haciendo alucinar.

Harry no sabía que hacer. El plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba, aun no podía cantar victoria. Tenía que ver esto como un pequeño sacrificio, aunque pensándolo mejor _pequeño_ no era la palabra.

Harry sabia que tenia tiempo y fuerzas para solo un movimiento, tomo aire, un poco de valor Gryffindor y toda su fuerza física, se movió hacia un costado. Una vez separado de ese cálido cuerpo, solo faltaba alejarse de la tentación. Dio un paso hacia atrás, nervioso y dudando, pensó en una buena excusa para salir del lugar antes de que su lujuria terminara convenciéndolo de regresar a los brazos del pocionista –Eso me recuerda que tengo que prepararme para ir a recibir a Ruper, te veré cuando estés mas calmado.

Por que había dicho esa estupidez? Que no se le pudo ocurrir algo mas brillante? Sus pies parecieron ponerse en automático, lo llevaron a prisa a la salida. Sabía que mientras no saliera de la habitación aun podía perder el control. Snape intento detenerlo, pudo sentir sus dedos rozando su ropa, pero no consiguió cogerlo.

Harry se detuvo en el jardín, una vez que estaba seguro de que Snape no lo estaba siguiendo y trato de normalizar su respiración. Maldición, pensó. Había dejado sus cosas en la habitación donde se encontraba siempre con Severus. Con los deberes no había problema, podía terminarlos el domingo, pero su varita, seguro Snape la guardaría y terminaría buscándolo para recuperarla. Tanker llegaría en una hora... Ok, solo debía asegurarse de no toparse con Severus hasta entonces.

**O-o**

Severus se quedo sin palabras, indignado, quiso gritarle al mocoso, quien se creía que era para ignorarlo de esa manera? Solo el amor de su vida pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Sus piernas no le habían respondido a tiempo. El comportamiento de Harry esos días había sido extraño. Severus no recordaba que Harry se llevara tan bien con Tranker, es cierto que habían compartido la habitación y todo eso, pero no había pasado nada cierto? De haber sido así, Harry, al estar embarazado, hubiera sufrido de alguna manera, cuando Draco lo beso en aquel entonces, pensó que su hijo no sobreviviría.

La fiebre!

Pudo ser efecto de algo que pasara entre ellos? Demonios! Saco su reloj. Harry estaba solo, bastante alejado, al parecer iba en dirección a su dormitorio. Severus necesitaba saber cual era el motivo de la visita de Tanker a Hogwarts.

Se puso de pie e iba a emprender la marcha cuando vio, la varita de Harry. La tomo entre sus manos, la acaricio con sus dedos y sonrió. Si Potter la quería de regreso se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas que el muchacho podía hacer para recuperarla... Algunas muy placenteras, por cierto! Guardo la varita en su túnica y se encamino al despacho del director.

**O-o**

Harry estaba aliviado, no se había encontrado con Severus mientras se dirigía a la entrada del colegio. Se detuvo al ver a Snape junto a Dumbledore.

Se escondió, eso no podía ser bueno, o si?

Se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, después una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Se enderezo, aparecería con la cabeza en alto. Siendo Snape un profesor y pensando que Tranker no sabía mucho, imagino que no podría hacer ninguna escenita.

Ruper entro a los terrenos del colegio. Trataba de no parecer muy ansioso mientras buscaba a Harry con la mirada. Por que no estaba para recibirlo? Se detuvo frente a los adultos, saludo cordialmente y agradeció a Dumbledore por permitirle pasar el fin de semana.

Snape sabía que Harry estaba cerca. Lo que se preguntaba era, cuando aparecería? Y Por que se comportaba de esa manera?

Ignorando al director y a Snape, Harry se fue directo a los brazos de Tranker –Ruper! Tanto tiempo –Saludo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Dumbledore vio aquello como una muestra inocente de cariño, sin duda esos intercambios formaban buenos lazos de amistad. La interpretacion del pocionista fue definitivamente muy diferente a la del director.

Mientras platicaba y sonreía con Ruper, Harry comenzó a alejarlo.

–Potter! –Snape estaba conteniendo su furia –Son esos los modales dignos de un estudiante de Hogwarts?

Harry lo miro serio por un segundo –Disculpen, es solo la alegría de ver a Ruper. Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape –Saludo cordialmente –Si nos disculpan –Termino sin darle espacio a Severus de replicar y se apresuro a alejarse

Severus apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula. Ese maldito crío se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Sabia que no podría reclamarle frente al vejete, porque este saldría en su ayuda y menos aun podría hacer una escenita de celos estando Tranker presente. Mas le valía al mocoso disfrutar de su pequeña victoria, por que al final tendría a Potter rogándole como un esclavo sexual por devolverle su varita, sonrió maliciosamente de solo imaginarlo.

**O-o**

Harry y Ruper ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, el ojiverde se sentó en una roca aliviado –Eso estuvo cerca –Dijo sonriendo al final.

El búlgaro lo miro intrigado –Dime Harry, que es lo que esta pasando?

Harry sonrió –Lo mejor será que te sientes, es mucho lo que tengo que contarte…

El Gryffindor le hablo sobre sus avances con el pocionista, de su perdida de memoria, también le explico que había sido esta la razón de no contestar su carta... pero jamás menciono nada de su embarazo, ese era un secreto que prefería guardarse.

–Por Merlín Harry, deberías escribir un libro de tu vida, sin duda terminaría siendo el mas vendido –Se burlo cariñosamente –Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo compañero, tienes algún plan? –El búlgaro parecía muy decidido.

Harry sonrió agradecido, estaba contando con la ayuda de Tranker –Te contare el plan…

Potter conto sin dar muchos detalles su plan, Tranker escucho con atención. No harían nada mas ese día, ya era tarde y aunque sabía que su amigo soportaría el cansancio él debía descansar por su bebe, sin contar que no había transferido esa hora de magia.

**O-o**

Esperaba que Snape no estuviera cuando entro en la habitación de siempre. Vaciló. Se acerco a sus libros. No perdía nada con mirar, con lo enojado que debía haberse puesto Snape, quizás ni noto que había olvidado su varita.

Rebusco entre sus cosas, maldición! No estaba, si Snape lo había buscado con el reloj, seguramente estaba en camino y si no deseaba un enfrentamiento directo, lo mejor sería hacerse el dormido, Severus transferiría la energía, estaba seguro que lo haría.

Se recostó sobre la cama, se quito las gafas y cerro sus ojos, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el pocionista entro aun alterado. Había bajado unos cuantos puntos a unos Hufflepuff en su camino a la habitación, pero no había sido suficiente para aplacar su enojo. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Harry. Pero, al entrar, su mente se puso en blanco. De pronto toda esa rabia contenida se había esfumado…

El Gryffindor se veía hermoso...no, esa simple palabra no alcanzaba a describir lo que sus ojos veían. Divino, maravilloso, si siquiera todas esas palabras juntas podían detallar la belleza ante sus ojos. Cuando se había vuelto tan jodidamente romántico! La abstinencia le estaba haciendo daño, quedo embelesado con aquella respiración tranquila, sus labios entreabiertos, esa figura tan bien delineada. Quería despertarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba despegar su mirada de semejante regalo.

Se acerco por el otro lado de la cama y se recostó muy cerca. Quito unos mechones de cabello que cubrían el lindo rostro del muchacho, deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla y después tomo la mano de Potter y la beso. Se acerco un poco mas abrazándolo, acercándolo lo mas posible a su cuerpo. Por que no podía ser siempre de esta manera? Claro, solo agregando un poco de actividad física con sus cuerpos desnudos antes de dormir abrazados, maldición estaba a punto de alcanzar el limite de su paciencia. Acaso Potter ya no lo deseaba? Severus cerro los ojos, disfrutando del aroma del chico y sin notarlo se quedo dormido.

Potter despertó, estaba muy oscuro. Sintió el tibio cuerpo de Severus a su lado, dormido. No podía permanecer en ese lugar, intentaría escabullirse, si el pocionista despertaba, la buena escusa del baño no podía fallar. Después de todo, tampoco estaba de animo para una confrontación.

Lentamente movió la mano de Severus. Poco a poco iba apartando el rostro del pocionista de su hombro e iba a salir de la cama cuando fue atrapado y obligado a regresar. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Snape lo estaba apretando contra su cuerpo, al parecer se había movido entre sueños. Harry suspiro aliviado, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse otra vez. Sintio de nuevo que el profesor intentaba abrazarlo y puso una almohada en su lugar, esperaba que fuese suficiente

–Harry no te vayas…

El ojiverde se quedo congelado. Lentamente volteo, Snape había hablado en sueños. Harry sonrió, estaría soñando con él? Se sintió feliz de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Por un instante deseo de nuevo regresar y dormir abrazados. Sacudió su cabeza, regañándose a si mismo, después del plan!

–Estar fuera de cama a estar horas, creo que tendré que darle detención señor Potter –Harry se paralizo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la salida como para argumentar que iría al baño. No sabía que responder y mucho menos que hacer. No supo en que momento Snape se acerco. Si no fuese por los brazos del profesor alrededor de su cuerpo ni hubiese notado la cercanía –Detención permanente, conmigo. Eso es lo que merece –Las manos del pocionista parecían inquietas, se paseaban por su cuerpo, acariciando tanto como podían. Rozo su nariz en el cuello del chico, para después besarlo. Maldición, solo había una cosa en la que Snape era mejor que en pociones y se lo estaba demostrando en ese preciso momento.

No supo en que momento Severus pudo colar su mano por su ropa, pero ahora Harry podía sentir rozar la mano de Severus sobre la piel de su abdomen, después un poco mas abajo. Ahora peleaba con su pantalón, tratando de entrar mas íntimamente en su cuerpo, si lo dejaba continuar, no podría parar!

Intento liberarse –Espera, no!

Severus era muy fuerte, lo aprisiono contra su cuerpo –Esta vez no te dejare ir...

Harry tenía que pensar rápido –Aquí no Severus, vamos a la cama –Con eso seguro habría de bajar sus defensas y en la confusión sin duda escaparía.

Solo que no conto con una cosa, Snape no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Lo levanto y como si de una novia en la luna de miel se tratara. lo llevo hasta la cama.

Harry se estaba desesperando, no podía ganarle de esa manera. Quería un futuro junto a ese hombre, quería permanecer por siempre a su lado y para eso debía convencerlo de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida, aunque eso significara un poco de sufrimiento.

Snape logro quitarle la túnica, desato su corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones, acariciando la tan ansiada piel.

Sintió algo en su bolsillo, claro! Madame Pomfrey, era una santa!

Snape se estrello contra el colchón –Harry? –Volteo en todas direcciones, la túnica del Gryffindor estaba a un lado, entonces no podía ser producto de su imaginación, Harry había estado debajo de él. Un sonido lo hizo alarmarse, ahora sabía donde estaba el mocoso. Por que se empeñaba en rechazarle? No se le había declarado en la enfermería? Tenía algo que ver ese mequetrefe de Tranker? No podía ser, Harry lo amaba, se lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones, entonces por que dudaba? Y Por que en la búsqueda de su respuesta estaba siempre ese maldito búlgaro?

**O-o**

Severus llego rápido a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey estaba con Harry, al parecer le había dado algo para dormir. Los ojos del muchacho se notaban cansados, se cerraban sin que este lo pudiera evitar. Se acerco a la sanadora. No necesito preguntar, ella comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido

–El señor Potter apareció un poco asustado, normalmente el movimiento del bebe no se percibe en los embarazos masculino. Eso no significa que sea imposible, lo revise y los dos están en perfectas condiciones. Todo parece indicar que es de los pocos afortunados en sentir a su bebe dar pataditas, esa fue lo razón por la que acudió. Le di algo para que pudiera relajarse y dormir.

Snape se quedo viendo al joven, eso era cierto? No fue una escusa para rechazarlo? Por que no se lo dijo? Ahora el que se estaba alterando era él. Maldita la hora en la que se había vuelto loco por Potter! No podía culparlo del todo, se acerco al ojiverde y le dio un beso en la frente, ya hablaría con él y aclararía cualquier malentendido.

**O-o**

Harry había convencido a Madame Pomfrey para que lo diera de alta. Habia arreglado con Ruper de encontrarse durante el desayuno". Además de que se moría de hambre. Sabía que Severus estaría presente para verlos salir del lugar tomados de la mano al terminar de comer.

Hermione se notaba un poco indecisa –Vamos Mione si tienes algo que decir, que sea ahora! –Reto el pelirrojo

La castaña se puso roja antes de continuar –No creen que este plan, es, como decirlo... un poco extremista? Harry ya has conseguido una confesión, lo recuerdas?

Harry trago el bocado que tenia en la boca –Pero es mentira, yo lo escuche hablando con Dumbledore. Lo hizo solo para que dejara de fastidiarlo –Continuo comiendo.

–Pero Harry, piensa en Ruper, él, es hetero no? –Dijo sonrojándose de nuevo, cosa que el búlgaro no pudo evitar notar.

–Le agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que podemos manejarlo –Termino su frase con la sonrisa mas encantadora que pudo.

–Además Snape es un profesor, no puede lastimarlo y lo mejor no puede bajarle puntos. Es perfecto! –Hablo satisfecho el pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiro, era mejor darse por vencida. Los chicos ya habían tomado su decisión. Solo esperaba no tener que decir "Te lo dije". Snape había sido un mortifago después de todo, si se sentía amenazado seguro sabría como dañar y no quería que Ruper fuera lastimado

Tranker tomo la mano de Harry y lo animo a salir del gran salón. El Gryffindor podía sentir la atemorizante mirada de Severus detrás. Sonrió, todo tenia que salir bien…

El ojiverde tenia en sus manos el mapa de los merodeadores, le hecho un vistazo. Snape caminaba por el corredor y no había posibles desviaciones. Tenia que verlos, quisiera o no.

Harry se recargo en uno de los pilares –Ahora necesito que te acerques, simularemos que estamos a punto de besarnos, esta bien? –Ruper asintió, se acerco al moreno, pero no encontraba la mejor manera de abrazarlo. Movía sus manos en el aire, se veía confundido.

–Apresurate! –ordeno Harry alarmado. Esa no era la mejor manera de animarlo. Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Sin duda estaba seguro de su gusto por las mujeres, pero debía admitir que era una situación embarazosa.

La paciencia de Harry estaba sobre una delgada línea, la cual se rompería en cualquier momento, Jalo a Tranker de la ropa –Imagina que estas con una hermosa mujer, pero ni se te ocurra besarme –Amenazo el Gryffindor. Tranker trago con dificultad los labios del moreno estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. No se atrevía a moverse por miedo a tocarlos –Trata de no estar nervioso, recuerda que es una actuación –Ruper se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar aquello, solo a él se le ocurría prestarse para algo como eso!

El búlgaro se sentía un poco pesado, la posición en la que estaba no era muy cómoda. Intento recargar uno de sus brazos. E esa era una excelente idea, debía recordar actuar como lo hacia con las chicas. Puso su mano en el pilar, pero no conto con que resbalara...

–Ruper! –Exclamo Harry. El cuerpo del otro se pego a Harry, los labios del búlgaro prácticamente en la comisura de los labios del moreno. Tranker intentaba incorporarse, se sujeto de la cintura de Harry, pisando su pie sin notarlo. Harry gimió aguantando el dolor.

No supo en que momento, pero al abrir sus ojos Ruper estaba estampado contra otro pilar. Miro sorprendido la escena. Snape se se estaba acercando a Tanker peligrosamente, lo tomo del cuello –No permitiré ese tipo de conducta en el colegio –El búlgaro temblaba ligeramente. No había dicho Harry que como profesor no podía dañarle? En ese momento lo estaba dudando, veía la furia en los ojos de ese hombre y temió por su vida.

Harry se apresuro a separarlo, no esperaba que Severus reaccionara tan violento –Suéltalo Severus! –El Gryffindor tironeaba del brazo del profesor

El pocionista miro a su amante. Ahora defendía a su pequeña aventura? Eso lo ponía de peor humor. Apretó mas el cuello del búlgaro, Tranker casi no podía respirar –Contigo hablare después Potter! –Harry se paralizo. La voz de Snape era tan fría, acaso había sido demasiado? Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos

Severus acerco su rostro al del búlgaro –Harry es mío y de nadie mas, si lo vuelves a tocar te mato! –Al escuchar esas amenazantes palabras, Harry reacciono. Debía confesar que todo era una farsa o estaba seguro de que Severus cumpliría con su palabra.

–Si mi hijo se ve afectado por tu maldita culpa –Snape saco su varita y la coloco en el pecho de Ruper –Que estaba pasando? De que hablaba el profesor Snape? Cual hijo?

–Severus –Harry tiraba mas desesperadamente del brazo de Snape, las lagrimas ya comenzaban a emerger –Es mentira, todo es mentira, suéltalo –Severus parecía no escucharlo

–C-cual… hijo? –Pudo decir con dificultad Ruper…

**O-o**

Ron caminaba nervioso al jardín, estaba decidido, si Lucius Malfoy estaba enterado del asunto entonces…

–Ron!

La voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, ella y su padre estaban frente a él, Arthur miro preocupado a su hijo –De que querías hablarnos?

Ron los miro muy serio –Es algo importante, no puedo decirlo aquí, síganme –El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, sus padres se miraron confundidos, para después seguir a su hijo…

Continuara…


	54. 54 Haciendo una promesa

**REGRESO A TI**

**54.- Haciendo una promesa**

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus Snape se encontraba en el comedor. Se sintió aliviado al ver entrar a Harry, quien parecía estar gozando de buena salud. Severus dio una mordida a su tostada, el apetito le había regresado, pero al dar el segundo mordisco tuvo que tragar duro, solo de ver como Tranker se sentaba a un lado de su pareja. Una vez mas sintio su apetito esfumarse

El búlgaro parecía estar llevándose bien con los amigos de Potter, Snape continuo desayunando. Miraba de cuando en cuando los movimientos del "nuevo" estudiante, escuchaba que Albus le hablaba, pero sin ponerle mucha atención, asentía o gruñía alternativamente, tratando de adivinar lo que le comentaba o simplemente le daba una mirada asesina digna de sus tiempos como mortifago.

La mano de Snape se cerro en su túnica, deseando que fuese el cuello de ese maldito muchacho. Que pretendía saliendo del salón tomando la mano de Harry, pavoneándose como la gran mierda? Como se atrevía ese maldito búlgaro a tocar a SU Harry?

Sin darse cuenta e ignorando completamente el llamado de Dumbledore, salió furioso. Necesitaba hablar con Harry, dejarle en claro al maldito mocoso que no se podía dar el lujo de complicar mas el embarazo.

Por un momento el profesor perdió de vista a los muchachos , pero afortunadamente tenia consigo el reloj, localizo a su amado en uno de los corredores y se apresuro al divisarlos, Tranker estaba demasiado cerca de Harry para su gusto, aunque a su entender, ni un kilómetro entre ellos seria una distancia pertinente, Potter parecía hacer un gesto de molestia. Es que acaso el búlgaro lo estaba obligando? entonces fue que el maldito acosador de Tranker se lanzo encima del ojiverde. Lo estaba sujetando de la cintura, se estaba pasando del limite! debían enseñarle a ese estúpido extranjero a respetar lo que ya tenia dueño, por que Harry le pertenecía, le pesara a quien le pesara. Severus creyó escuchar un gemido provenir del Gryffindor… Eso si que no lo iba a tolerar!

Sin mas Snape se abalanzó sobre Ruper. Sentía su sangre hervir. Por Salazar! Podría matar al imbécil tan fácilmente. Entonces sintió el tirón en su brazo. Harry trataba de defender a Tranker. Si Severus pensó que no podría estar mas furioso, estaba equivocado. Por que estaba Harry defendiendo al búlgaro? Acaso sentía algo por él? No supo exactamente que fue lo que le dijo, pero al parecer funciono, porque Potter dejo de colgarse de su brazo. Ahora podía concentrarse en el búlgaro... Mas palabras salieron de su boca, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que decía. El visitante con mucho esfuerzo, hizo una pregunta.

Fue allí cuando Snape comprendió que se estaba comportando como un tonto estudiante hormonal. La sensatez lo había abandonado. Dudo un poco, dejo de apretar el cuello de Tranker y comenzó a bajar la varita, entonces sintió como algo le golpeaba la mano alejando su arma y volteo de inmediato, Harry no se atrevería a atacarlo o sí? Difícil sin su varita.

Albus Dumbledore, estaba frente a el–Severus podrías alejarte del señor Tranker? –El director se veía en verdad amenazante.

Snape lentamente se alejo, Harry se apresuro –Estas bien? –Pregunto al casi asfixiado.

Tranker lo miro enfadado –Estas loco? Para que este absurdo plan Harry? –Potter no comprendía muy bien el significado de la pregunta

–Por que dudas de él, si estas embarazado? Hasta un niño sabe que un bebe entre hombres solo puede nacer del amor! –Reclamo Ruper a Harry

Snape creyó comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, solo necesitaba que se lo confirmaran –Esta diciendo, señor Tranker, que todo esto es una charada?

El búlgaro asintió –Harry quería provocarle celos, pero ahora no entiendo muy bien el por que –El búlgaro miro al Gryffindor con enojo.

Toda la atención se centro en el ojiverde –Tu planeas dejarme! –Apunto al pocionista

Dumbledore se alarmo, ese no era el mejor lugar para discutir el asunto –Señor Tranker, cree que podría ir con la señorita Granger? Probablemente se encuentre en la biblioteca. Se que ella podrá explicarle, de manera discreta, lo que necesite saber –El búlgaro asintió, camino lentamente al principio, miro a Harry haciendo un gesto como si quisiera decirle "suerte" para después apurar el paso.

Dumbledore miro ceñudo a los dos muchachos, que lo eran desde su punto de vista, y dijo–Ahora ustedes dos –El pocionista jamás había visto a Albus hablarle de esa forma –Vendrán conmigo en este instante! –la actitud del director los hizo actuar de manera sumisa. Siguieron la orden, sin siquiera chistar, permaneciendo en silencio durante todo el camino.

**O-ó**

Al llegar al despacho, Dumbledore hizo que se sentaran –Ahora, si entendí bien las palabras del señor Tranke, Harry…

El viejo director no termino de hablar, Snape interrumpió con un reclamo –Por que lo hiciste Harry?

Harry solo se encogió de hombros –Hacer que?

Snape frunció el ceño –No te hagas el tonto conmigo Potter! –Siseo el pocionista

Lo único que quería Harry era irse. Sabía que no haría entrar en razón a Snape, por lo tanto se puso de pie, pero el ex mortifago presintiendo que intentaría algo como eso, estaba mas que listo para detenerlo –No intentes aparecerte en la enfermería por esta tontería –Le dijo mientras le sujetaba del brazo.

Harry enrojeció mientras se liberaba de un jalón –Te escuche! –Le reclamo finalmente, si Dumbledore quería que se sentaran a hablar entonces sacaría todo lo que llevaba dentro.

–De que hablas? –Pregunto confuso el pocionista.

–Se cual es tu plan, se lo dijiste al profesor Dumbledore: cuando nazca Sirius me abandonaras –Potter le dio la espalda enfurruñado.

Albus miro detenidamente la expresión del otro profesor. No pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran. Esta era una buena oportunidad de convencerlo de quedarse a lado de Harry.

–Es cierto. Albus no me dejara mentir, pero después de eso reflexione sobre el asunto. No pienso abandonarte Harry, quiero estar contigo y el bebe…Espera ni lo pienses, NO se llamara Sirius!

–Si vas a abandonarme, no tengo por que pedirte tu opinión!

Snape no creía lo que estaba escuchando –Fue Madame Pomfrey quien me hizo ver mi error, si quieres puedes ver mis recuerdos, o darme varitaserum y hacerme las preguntas que quieras. Lo que sea que te convenza de que no pienso abandonarte, Harry. Yo te…

Maldición, no podía decirle simplemente te amo. No frente al vejete. Este se encargaría de recordarle sus palabras con un "te lo dije". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del ojiverde...

–No creas que se me ha olvidado que fuiste un espía. Si lograste engañar al mismísimo Voldemort por tantos años, teniendo el tantos recursos... Por que no he de creer que tienes algún truco para evadir los efectos, de lo que sea que use, para tratar de sacarte la verdad? –Harry trato de tranquilizarse un poco, volvió a sentarse de nuevo –Supongamos que te creo, que acepte que no piensas dejarme, que me garantiza que no te arrepentirás de nuevo y entonces te alejes?

Snape abrió la boca y después la cerro, no sabía que decir. Miro a Dumbledore. Era el momento de admitirlo, necesitaba la ayuda del viejo chismoso muy a su pesar.

Dumbledore, sin siquiera esperar a ser llamado, se acerco –Tengo una buena solución para todo esto –Harry levanto la mirada, estaba consciente de que el profesor Dumbledore trato de persuadir a Severus de no abandonarlo, supuso que podía confiar en cualquier solución que propusiera.

Snape elevo una ceja –De que se trata!

Albus sonrió, tomo la mano de Harry y después la de Severus, las unió y apunto su varita. –Juras Severus Snape, que después del nacimiento de tu hijo, no abandonaras a Harry Potter?

La punta de la varita comenzó a iluminarse, el Slytherin bufó. Como no se le había ocurrido aquello? –Yo Severus Snape juro que después del nacimiento de mi hijo, no abandonare a Harry Potter

La luz de la varita comenzó a alargarse, formando una enredadera que se entrelazo en ambas manos, hasta que la luz ceso.

Dumbledore se alejo un poco –Si entiendes lo que ha pasado Harry, sabrás que si Severus te abandona, es decir si falta a su promesa… morirá, así de sencillo.

Harry se colgó del cuello del pocionista –Yo no quiero que muera. Prefiero que me abandone antes que eso!

Severus lo abrazo con fuerza –No moriré, por que es mi deseo el que veamos crecer a nuestro hijo juntos –Quería besar en ese mismo momento al joven, pero la presencia de alguien lo detenía. Miro a Albus, el maldito viejo siempre se salía con la suya, si bien en esa ocasión agradecía que así fuera. Sin embargo no deseaba ser observado por el director mientras era "cariñoso" con su estudiante –Harry deberíamos ir a otro lugar –Harry entendió, y se sonrojo un poco mientras asintió. Se alejo un poco del pocionista y ambos se despidieron de Albus. Harry volteo por ultima vez haciendo un gesto el cual le pareció al director un enorme gracias.

**O-o**

Severus cerro la puerta detrás de si tratando de no dejar notar su impaciencia. Miro a Harry de arriba abajo. Lo tenia para el solo. Esta vez no habría excusas. Se apresuro a acercársele y lo abrazo por la espalda, respirando la deliciosa fragancia del cabello del ojiverde

–Señor Potter, me temo que tendré que castigarlo por sus recientes acciones, así que, mas le vale prepararse por que no pienso contenerme –Mordisqueo la oreja del menor, provocando reacciones casi imperceptibles que solo consiguieron una cosa… Excitarlo aun mas.

**O-o**

Ron se detuvo en una puerta, miro a sus padres y les solicito que aguardaran un poco. Entro en la habitación, dejando a sus padres intrigados, no paso ni un minuto cuando les pidió que entraran.

–Ronald Weasley por que tanto misterio? –Exclamo la matriarca.

Arthur trato de calmar a su mujer. –Nos vas a decir que ocurre hijo? –Dijo en tono calmado, pero a la vez preocupado.

Ron tomo aire –Yo, bueno… no se como decir esto –Las orejas del chico Weasley se habían puesto coloradas.

Molly sonrió conciliadora –Mi niño, vas a presentarnos a tu persona especial? –La mujer se notaba conmovida.

Ron no dejaba de preguntarse, como podía siempre saber lo que pasaba? Pero claro, una madre lo sabe todo!

–Es cierto, hijo? Fred y George me deben el dinero de la apuesta –Sonrió satisfecho el padre.

Su esposa lo miro enojada –Cual apuesta Arthur?

El mayor de los Weasley no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso –Bueno, veras cariño, estaba charlando con los gemelos y salió a colación la platica. Yo les dije que Ron encontraría a alguien antes de salir del colegio y ellos dijeron que eso era imposible. Y ya conoces a los gemelos, para ellos todo es un juego y de alguna forma terminamos apostando –Arthur, miro a su hijo –Que quede claro hijo, nunca dude de ti.

–Arthur! –La mujer le dio un buen golpe en el costado a su esposo –Ya hablaremos de esto en casa, por ahora –Su voz molesta cambio por una maternal –Habla cariño…

Ron ya no estaba muy seguro si proseguir o no. Trago saliva con un poco de dificultad –Yo les llame para presentarles a mi pareja –Ron fue a una puerta, era un armario, la abrió sin pensarlo demasiado –Les, presento a mi novio…

La cara de los seños Weasley no era para menos, simplemente no lo podían creer, Ron cerro los ojos esperando el grito de su madre, la mujer se acerco corriendo –Que significa esto Ronald! –Molly no se detuvo, paso de largo mientras que Ron instintivamente ponía las manos para defenderse –Yo puedo explicarlo…

–Es una espacie de juego de parejas hijo? –Dijo aun sin comprender su padre.

Ron miro asombrado, otro joven, que por supuesto no era Draco, estaba dentro amarrado con cinta cubriendo su boca –No! el no es... – Fue lo único que atino a decir, ahora estaba mas nervioso que antes, donde demonios estaba Malfoy!

Molly le quito la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la boca y el jovencito, que parecía de primer año, al sentir su boca liberada hablo

–Unos Slytherins me acorralaron y me encerraron en este lugar!

–Por que no hiciste mas ruido! –Pregunto el pecoso –Toque dos veces la puerta y tu devolviste los dos golpes y después nada!

El chico termino de liberarse de las sogas –Escuche una voz que dijo que esperara la señal, creía que habían mas Slytherins rondando –Ron tapo su rostro, estaba soñando, cierto? Se había quedado dormido en las piernas del rubio, si eso era, en cualquier momento Draco lo despertaría y diciendo que sus padres ya no tardarían en llegar, entonces si llevarían acabo la presentación como la habían planeado…

La puerta de la entrada se abrió –Lo siento se me hizo tarde y…

Todos se quedaron viendo al rubio. Dada la situación supuso que no había sido una de sus mejores entradas.

–Debí suponerlo, tenía que ser un Malfoy! Cree que es divertido amarrar a indefensos menores y encerrarlos? –El padre de Ron dijo muy molesto.

Molly alentó al chico a salir del lugar –No cree que ya esta bastante grandecito para bromas de primero Malfoy? –Regaño la mujer.

Ron sentía que no cabía en esa habitación. Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, volteo a ver a su novio –Ron? –Le llamo el rubio confundido

Lo único que se le pudo ocurrir al joven Gryffindor fue abrazar al rubio –El es mi novio! – grito.

Malfoy no pudo evitar notar la angustia de su amado. Draco se sentía perdido y eso no era bueno. Necesitaba una explicación rápido. Debía al menos tantear el terreno. Miro a sus futuros suegros, quienes estaban sumamente sorprendidos.

Continuara…

Nota.- Sip hasta mi beta dijo que casi se metía en mi cabeza para hacer este capitulo realidad jajaj XD! Claro que me refiero a que Severus y Harry se aclaran un poco, ahora si Severus puede decir, primero muerto antes que dejar a Harry, jo,jo,jo… le había dado muchas vueltas en mi cabeza y creo que esta es la mejor solución para que Harry no dude de Sevy.

Oh en el capítulo anterior puse Tanker y es Tranker jeje.. disculpen el error.

Ya en el próximo capitulo verán como le fue Ron con sus padres jeje… Gracias a mi beta por revisarlo! Y a mis lectores por leer y sobre todo por dejar un lindo review!


	55. Ron y Draco

**REGRESO A TI**

55.- Draco y Ron

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Draco Malfoy, conocido entre sus amigos de colegio como el príncipe de Slytherin, se encontraba frente al espejo, con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba para nada como se veía. Busco entre su guarda ropa algo mas "apropiado" para la ocasión, sabía los gustos de los Weasley por los muggles. Había escuchado de la propia boca de su adorada comadreja que su padre tenía cierta inclinación por los objetos muggles, aunque eso no tenia ni que mencionarlo, con el trabajo que tenia en el ministerio podía imaginar cuanto le gustaba.

Quería encontrar un conjunto al estilo muggle, pero nada le satisfacía. Se puso un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul, que combinaría con los hermosos ojos de su pelirrojo, mientras buscaba entre sus corbatas para ver cual le combinaba mejor, se dio cuenta de que no podía ir vestido tan elegante! Eso podría ofender a sus futuros suegros! Después de todo, a pesar de ser sangre pura, ellos no eran muy adinerados, volvió a cambiarse de ropay miro el reloj. Demonios! Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde! Tomo un pantalón tipo jeans y una camiseta roja. S se miro en el espejo... demasiado sencillo. De nuevo, no le gustaba, pero supuso que no importaba lo que se pusiera, la opinión de los señores Weasley respecto a su familia no cambiaria solo por un cambio de imagen. Se dejo el cabello libre, quería parecerse lo menos posible a un Malfoy.

El rubio se apresuro a llegar, ya tenia cinco minutos de retraso, por Merlín! Solo el tonto de Ron podía hacerle perder sus buenas costumbres, Imagino que no sería tan grave, conocía lo impuntual que era su novio. Miro pasar a unos cuantos Slytherin corriendo, quienes al parecer iban muy divertidos. No le dio importancia y continuo su camino.

Llego a la puerta, tomo el pomo con su mano derecha y respiro profundo. No tenía por que ponerse tan nervioso. Lo peor ya había pasado, su padre sabía la verdad y había reaccionado demasiado bien, para su gusto. No es que se quejara, y la familia Weasley era mas cándida, eran Gryffindors no? Eso los hacia capaces de olvidar años de terrible humillación y peleas sin sentido, iniciadas seguramente por su padre... y todavía se atrevía a decirse a si mismo que nada pasaba! Debía entrar, pero sentía que no podría con aquello. Vamos! Si solo iba a conocer a sus suegros! Eso era todo… Maldición! No era tan fácil!

–Lo siento se me hizo tarde y… –El rubio se quedo muy serio, no estaba preparado para el encuentro, Ron lo miraba con genuina preocupación en el rostro y los señores Weasleys… No estaba seguro que era lo que reflejaban, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no era ni asombro ni felicidad.

Supuso que no había sido una de sus mejores entradas.

–Debí suponerlo, tenía que ser un Malfoy! –El padre de Ron lo apunto von su dedo índice –Cree que es divertido amarrar a indefensos menores y encerrarlos? –El hombre se veía muy molesto.

Molly alentó al pobre chico victima de la broma a salir del lugar, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de decir que había pasado –No cree que ya esta bastante grandecito para bromas de primero Malfoy? –Regaño la mujer

Ron sentía que no cabía en esa habitación. Como había pasado aquello? Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, volteo a ver a su novio –Ron? –Le llamo el rubio confundido.

En toda su maldita vida, no había llegado tarde y ahora que lo hacia, pasaba una catástrofe!

Ron trato de tranquilizarse y pensar un poco. Lo ocurrido no lo podía borrar, entonces que debía hacer para mediar la situación? Lo único que se le ocurrió al joven Gryffindor fue abrazar al rubio –El es mi novio! – Grito desesperado

Malfoy no pudo evitar notar la angustia de su amado. Se sintió como Ron se aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza después de gritarle a sus padres. Draco se sentía perdido y eso no era bueno. Necesitaba solo un pequeño resumen de los hechos rápido, para poder intentar defenderse. Miro a sus, ya no tan seguro, futuros suegros, quienes estaban sumamente sorprendidos.

Draco tenía que decir algo inteligente, pero al parecer se le había pegado un poco la torpeza Gryffindor! Justo en el momento menos indicado.

La mujer se acerco y tomo la mano de su hijo, tratando de apartarlo del rubio –Que te ha hecho ese Malfoy? Tu, libera a mi hijo! –Exigía la mujer, aunque Draco tenia los brazos flojos a sus costados, Ron se aferraba como un gato al sofá

–Él es a quien iba a presentarles, recuerdas mi persona especial? –La señora Weasley dejo de jalarlo y miro preocupada a su esposo –Creo que nuestro hijo esta confundido, dime hijo esta es tu venganza por no comprarte aquella escoba de quidditch? –La mujer lo miro molesta. Iba a separar a su hijo de ese presumido, no iba a permitir que ese detestable Malfoy jugara con su adorado hijo.

Draco, quien no estaba seguro de nada, pensó que si iba a vivir entre Gryffindors entonces podía actuar como uno de ellos, cierto? Abrió la boca para iniciar su argumento, pero su impulsiva pareja se le adelanto

Ron se libero del rubio y saco su varita –No me importa si no me apoyan, yo me quedare con Draco y si intentan lastimarlo, no dudare en defenderlo –La mano del joven pelirrojo temblaba notoriamente

–Por Merlín! Arthur nuestro hijo esta bajo un Imperius –La regordeta mujer saco su varita al mismo tiempo que su esposo

–Señor Malfoy, entiende la severidad de sus acciones? Ni todo el dinero de sus padres le salvara de ser expulsado, o de ir a parar a Azkaban –Quiso amenazar el mayor

A Ron se le descompuso la cara, de que estaban hablando?

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Por que se había enamorado de alguien con semejante familia? Tomo todo el aire que pudo puso su mano sobre la de Ron y le hablo bajito al oído –No me estas ayudando, baja la varita –Ron, sin entender que queria decir Draco, obedeció, pero no la guardo, Sus padres aun seguían en guardia y quería estar preparado para ayudar a su amado. Si el rubio había sido capaz de atacar a su padre por él, entonces, no tenia problema de hacer lo mismo, aunque le doliera enormemente.

Draco abrazo con fuerzas a su novio –Amo a Ron Weasley y hare lo que sea para probarlo. Dejare de ser un Malfoy si ese es el problema, por favor... déjenme estar a su lado –Prácticamente había gritado esas palabras para después cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse con mas fuerzas a su novio. Ron estaba en las nubes, la confesión de Malfoy había sido… Maravillosa! sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sabía como actuar.

Molly abría y cerraba la boca, pero ninguna palabra salía de ella. Su esposo se acerco a ella y le indico con su mano que bajara la varita, sonrió sin saber por que –Esto es algo muy inesperado –Molly volteo a verlo, confusa –Nuestro hijo esta madurando, pudo haber seguido con esto a escondidas, pero tuvo la valentía de decirnos. No me agrada que este con un Malfoy, pero creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para aprender de sus errores –Los jóvenes miraron de inmediato a Arthur quien tenia una cara bonachona y después a la mujer.

Molly guardo su varita. Se quedo observando la reacción de esos dos jovencillos y no pudo evitar pensar que se veían como un par de lindos cachorritos. Ron tendría hijos rubios si se quedaba con Malfoy? Sacudió sus pensamientos, tenía que dejar las cosas muy en claro.

–Escúcheme bien señor Malfoy, no somos una familia con montones de dinero, pero somos muy unidos y si lastima a un miembro de la familia… Hágalo sufrir una sola vez y se la vera con cada uno de nosotros! –Amenazo con una tétrica mirada, Draco se puso pálido al verla. Memorándum: no meterse con un Weasley La amenaza era bastante efectiva.

–Lo prometo. No lo lastimare, mis sentimientos son sinceros –Hablo el rubio

Arthur, puso su mano en el hombro del rubio –Si piensan decirle algo de esto a tu padre, yo recomiendo que mi hijo no este presente –Draco sonrió

–No se preocupe señor Weasley, no permitiría que mi padre lo toque un solo cabello –

El padre de Ron apretó con un poco de rudeza el hombro del rubio –Eso espero –Dijo amenazante –Bien, nos vamos querida? – su voz cambio de inmediato, como si hubiesen estado sosteniendo una simpática conversación. Molly se acerco a su hijo, lo tomo la cara y la lleno de besos –Querido, recuerda que te queremos y si algo pasa por favor manda una lechuza –Ron trataba de quitarse a su madre de encima, avergonzado.

Por fin sus padres se fueron.

Esperaron unos minutos conteniendo la respiración, hasta que la expulsión al mismo tiempo fue evidente. Se miraron incautos y comenzaron a reír. Si lo pensaban bien, esa podía ser una buena anécdota para contar a sus hijos y nietos.

Ron se giro para poder estar de frente al rubio –Lo que dijiste es cierto? –Se escucho meloso –Draco miro en otra dirección

–A que te refieres? –Trato de parecer inocente

Ron apretó la boca, lo había confesado y quería que lo hiciera de nuevo –Que dejarías de ser un Malfoy por mi, lo harías? –Pregunto esperanzado

Draco lo miro directo a los ojos –Ah! Eso… Quiero tratar de hacer las cosas bien, por que se lo mucho que te importa tu familia, pero si ellos se hubiesen negado, te hubiera robado, sabes? –Acerco un poco mas sus labios a los del pelirrojo

–Entonces… Podríamos fingir que se negaron y no se, podrías robarme en este momento…Claro si tu quieres –Weasley rozo sus labios provocativamente en los del rubio, ganándose una sonrisa picara del heredero de la fortuna Malfoy

–Por ahora creo que me robare unos cuantos de tus besos –Ron iba a decir algo, pero los delicados labios de Malfoy ya no se lo permitieron. Saboreo lentamente de esa deliciosa boca, pero quería mas y sabía que el pelirrojo no se lo permitiría. Después de esa primera vez, cualquier intento por repetir esa maravillosa experiencia, le había sido negado de manera sutil por su novio, Draco luchaba para detener su avance, se separo un poco, iba a dar una escusa para salir de ese lugar pero, Ron lo aventó contra la pared, deslizó suavemente una de sus manos por la cintura de Draco, rozando su entrepierna, para después sujetar con fuerza el miembro del rubio, provocándole gemir de sorpresa –Puedo? –Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono bastante seductor, al menos eso le había parecido al Slytherin

–Pero… Cuando yo… Tu nunca…

Si, el príncipe de las serpientes estaba olvidando una regla muy importante para cualquier Slytherin, aprovecharse, disfrutar y si te interesa preguntar después.

Ron se fue a la oreja del rubio, mordisqueándola lentamente, acaso era por que se sentía obligado después de aquella declaración? Draco lo sujeto de los brazos –Ron, no quiero que te sientas presionado, cuando en verdad…

Draco no termino de hablar cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió –Crees que no quiero repetir aquello! –Las orejas de Ron casi igualaban el color de su cabello –Si quiero, solo que, cuando tu lo inicias siento que debo ser el pasivo y eso me aterra, de cierta manera, pero muero por sentirme dentro de ti, lo entiendes?

Draco parpadeo un par de veces, por que no se lo dijo antes! Por Salazar había pasado sus tristes días masturbándose pensando que Ron lo penetraba salvajemente!

–Ron, estoy en mi limite, si no me tomas en este instante, te juro que me convierto en un monje!

El pelirrojo sonrió –Supongo que no puedo permitir que semejante cuerpo se desperdicie –Weasley se apodero de esa deliciosa boca, succionando y mordisqueando, bajando sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón del rubio –Ese estilo muggle que traes me excita mucho sabes? –Draco poso sus manos en las de Ron –Espera, aquí no, alguien nos puede encontrar –El pelirrojo pareció ignorar sus palabras y comenzó a atacar el cuello del rubio, se pego aun mas a ese pálido cuerpo –No pienso salir de aquí con mi amiguito alborotado –Draco lo sintió, su novio ya tenia su miembro bastante duro.

**O-o**

Severus tenia atrapado al ojiverde, deseaba sentirlo suyo desde hacia ya varios días, pero el maldito mocoso, se había puesto en un odioso plan que… Mejor no pensar mas en el pasado y disfrutar del presente y vaya que pensaba disfrutar. Prepárate Harry Potter, esta noche no te voy a permitir descansar, me cobrare cada uno de esos días de abstinencia.

Harry se separo bruscamente –Espera! –Severus lo miro de manera predadora.

No iba a esperar y el ojiverde lo sabía –Quiero aclarar algo –Harry espero a ver la reacción de Severus

–No podemos consultar primero con la cama? –Contesto el pocionista

Harry sonrió, por supuesto que consultarían la cama, pero necesitaba saber que Ruper no correría riesgos –Ruper…

Snape gruño al escuchar ese nombre –No menciones a ese idiota –Severus comenzó a desabrochar su túnica –Si vas a decir algo, es mejor que te apresures por que una vez que me deshaga de mi ropa seguirá la tuya.

Harry enrojeció y trato de hablar rápido –Ruper no tuvo la culpa de nada, así que, por favor, no lo lastimes –Pidió cerrando los ojos mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Escucho como la túnica de Severus caía al suelo mientras el mayor se acercaba

–Si mal no recuerdo, ese mequetrefe, se atrevió a poner su mano aquí –Snape puso su mano en la cintura de Harry –Y por si fuera poco casi te besa –Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con la negrura de un par de hermosos ojos, sus labios temblaron –E- eso fu, fue un accidente –Pudo al fin terminar la frase

–Accidente es lo que le ocurrirá si vuelve a tocarte! –Amenazo sonriendo al final de forma libidinosa, Harry no supo como interpretar aquello y no le importo, sus labios habían sido tomados de manera apasionada por el hombre que mas amaba, ya no había razones para dudar, Severus había decidido que primero muerto antes que dejarlo, eso era lo mas romántico que jamás nadie hiciera por él.

–Severus? –Dijo entre besos, Por que Harry pensaba en otras cosas que no fuera él, en el momento que estaban por compartir? Eso si que lo estaba fastidiando. Si volvía a mencionar al maldito búlgaro, no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz…

–Estoy soñando? –Fue la simple pregunta que hizo el ojiverde, Snape se detuvo para mirarlo por un instante, cargo en brazos ese delicado cuerpo y corrió a la cama, lo coloco en ella con urgencia mientras se acomodaba encima del joven, lo tomo de las manos y las coloco sobre sus glúteos, haciendo que el chico lo apretara –Un sueño no se sentiría así de real o si? –Harry sonrió –El ultimo que tuve, se sintió tan real como ahora –Snape elevo una ceja –Enserio? –El ojiverde asintió, con una boba sonrisa instalada en su rostro –Y como termino ese sueño? –Harry se mordió el labio inferior –Siempre terminan en la mejor parte.

El pocionista deslizo su lengua por el labio mordido para después mordisquearlo, jalar el labio atrayendo esa deliciosa boca, se separo y comenzó a desvestir al ojiverde –Por que no averiguamos si estas soñando entonces…

Continuara…

Santo niño de atoshiii! Esta semana fue de locos, me toco trabajar y la que viene por festejos del bicentenario será aun peor y es que trabajo en una empresa privada y para ellos tal cosa no aplica y algunas compañeras que si trabajan para el gobierno me pidieron que las cubriera, entonces me toca dobletear guardias T-T, en fin al menos este cap si lopude escribir jeje… En el próximo cap preparence por que habrá doble N-17 o a poco creían que iba a cortar a esas dos parejitas? Jajaj XD! Hasta la otra semana!


	56. Magico amor

**REGRESO A TI**

56.- Mágico amor

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Cuando Dumbledore menciono que tenia la perfecta solución, Harry imagino que el viejo director diría algo relacionado al matrimonio y aunque esa idea no era del todo mala, no hubiese estado del todo satisfecho como lo estaba en ese momento.

Ahora Severus moriría antes de abandonar a Harry…

El Gryffindor se sentía en el paraíso, la mano de Severus posada en su cadera, mientras sus labios eran tomados con pasión. Era tan irreal, no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta

–Estoy soñando? – Snape se detuvo para mirarlo por un instante, algo se encendió en el pocionista y sintió la urgencia de poseer ese cuerpo de inmediato. Lo tomo en sus brazos y corrió rumbo a la cama, colocándolo en ella con rapidez, mientras se acomodaba encima del joven.

Harry sintió que Severus lo tomaba de las manos, dirigiéndolas a sus propios glúteos obligándolo a acariciar y apretar esa fascinante parte de su anatomía.

–Un sueño no se sentiría así de real, o si? – La voz del mayor hizo a Harry sonreír, su subconsciente siempre le hacia terminar en la misma situación

-El ultimo que tuve, se sintió tan real como ahora –Snape elevo una ceja, eso significaba que Harry había tenido en mas de una ocasión fantasías tan realistas con él!

–En serio? –Fue lo único que atino a decir al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, por Salazar, el mocoso siempre lograba provocarlo sin darse cuenta.

Harry asintió, con una boba sonrisa instalada en su rostro, se veía ahhhh! Merlín, Snape sabía que no había sido un buen mago y que quizás no mereciera a ese angelito a su lado, aun así lo agradecía, si el dios de la felicidad había errado y enviado a Harry por equivocación, ese era su problema, no pensaba devolverlo, por supuesto que no!

–Y como termino ese sueño? – Pregunto Severus continuando con aquel juego, Harry se mordió el labio inferior –Siempre termina en la mejor parte.

El pocionista deslizo su lengua por el labio que Harry se había mordido para después mordisquearlo el mismo, jalarlo, atrayéndolo para disfrutar mas de esa caricia, se separo y comenzó a desvestir al ojiverde –Por que no averiguamos si estas soñando entonces –Las manos de Severus lo despojaron de su túnica, aflojo la corbata para desabrochar rápidamente la camisa, necesitaba sentir esa suave piel en sus dedos.

No, no era un sueño…

Harry detuvo a Severus repentinamente –No es un sueño! –Afirmo.

El Slytherin no entendía lo que estaba pasando –Acaso tienes que recibir a alguien mas? por que ni pienses por un segundo que te voy a dejar ir como la ultima vez! –La mano de Snape se cerro en el brazo de Harry, jalándolo, arrinconándolo en su pecho, aferrándose al chico de manera posesiva.

El Gryffindor se quedo muy serio, después comenzó a reírse. Ahora si Snape no sabía que pensar, era él quien estaba en un sueño? –Harry? –Si estaba en la dimensión desconocida era mejor saberlo de una buena vez

–Lo siento Severus, no tengo intenciones de irme, solo necesitaba decir que lo siento, en verdad lo siento Severus

El profesor elevo una ceja –No pudiste esperar un poco mas? No se, quizas hasta después del sexo?

Harry negó con la cabeza –Quiero que hagamos bien las cosas.

El ex mortifago acaricio el cabello de Harry –Tienes razón, creo que la mejor manera es tu y yo desnudos en la cama... Oh! Que suerte, solo falta que nos desnudemos por completo –El menor no supo si aquello sonó sarcástico o era su manera de reclamar atención, le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

–Hablo en serio Severus! –Hubo una pausa antes de continuar, Harry se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante –Severus... yo... todo esto ha sido mi culpa, a pesar de que sabía quien eras y que no debía, yo...yo no lo pude evitar...no pude evitar enamorarme-el ojiverde cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

–De que estas hablando Harry? –Severus no entendía del todo

–Hablo de mi viaje al pasado, de que te abandone sin decirte nada –Las manos de Harry se aferraban con mas fuerza a la espalda del pocionista. En ese momento Severus entendió, Harry se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Tenia que hacerle entender que no estaba molesto, ya no mas, y que él también compartía esa culpa.

–Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo quien insistió en estar junto a ti no solo como guardián –Severus separo un poco el cuerpo del Gryffindor, limpio con su dedo pulgar una pequeña lagrima evitando que rodara por la mejilla del joven.

–Pero yo no puse mucha resistencia –Sollozo el ojiverde.

–Por supuesto que no! Yo estaba decidido a conquistarte, acaso creíste que te me ibas a escapar? –Snape elevo una ceja al decir eso ultimo, provocando una sonrisa en Harry –Si al final puedo tenerte a mi lado, no me interesan arrepentimientos por lo que no fue en el pasado. Me interesa el presente y el futuro contigo –Severus reinicio lo que Harry había aplazado hacia un momento, sumergiéndose en el placer que le provocaba apoderarse de esa boca, mordisquear los carnosos labios y acariciar todo a su paso.

**O-o**

Estaba mas que claro, no era que Ron no deseara intimar, simplemente tenia miedo de ser el pasivo. Draco necesitaba tanto sentir a la linda comadreja que no le importaría olvidar su orgullo Malfoy y ser de nuevo el pasivo, prácticamente amenazo al pelirrojo para que lo tomara en ese mismo lugar! Así de desesperado estaba?

Miro la sonrisa del Gryffindor, para después ver esos labios moverse –Supongo que no puedo permitir que semejante cuerpo se desperdicie – Por Merlín! Claro que no podía desperdiciarlo! Sintió como se apoderaba deliciosamente de su boca, succionando y mordisqueando, bajando sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón, su voz sonando en su oído con claridad –Ese estilo muggle que traes me excita mucho sabes? –Draco, se sintió nervioso... esto iba en serio, iba a suceder...pero un momento! No podían hacerlo en este lugar! Que pasaría si alguien los encontraba o los veía? Draco poso sus manos en las de Ron –Espera, aquí no, alguien nos puede encontrar –Quería explicarle que otro lugar, como la sala de los menesteres seria mejor. Y de haber podido estaba seguro de que Ron accedería a ir, pero el pelirrojo pareció ignorar sus palabras y comenzó a atacar el cuello del rubio, se pego aun mas a ese pálido cuerpo

–No pienso salir de aquí con mi amiguito alborotado –Draco lo sintió, su novio ya tenia su miembro bastante duro.

Que hacer? Si lo hacían en ese lugar corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos y si intentaba cambiar el lugar quizás el pelirrojo se arrepintiera, lo cual era poco probable, pero no era como si quisiera hacerlo salir con tremenda estocada alzada, saco su varita y puso cuanto hechizo silenciador y protector se le ocurrió a la puerta y que Merlín los ayude y no los interrumpan... y menos en la mejor parte.

Ron sonrió al ver que Draco usaba su magia para dar su aprobación a su pequeña aventura, lo que significaba que tenia luz verde, se apresuro y jalo el pantalón de Draco con urgencia, haciendo que casi rodara

–Ron se que estamos un poquito apurados aquí, pero creo que puedes tener un poco de delicadeza –Refunfuño el rubio

El pelirrojo enrojeció –Lo siento –Gateo colocándose muy cercas del Slytherin –No sabes lo mucho que te necesito, tu… no sientes lo mismo? –Que si sentía lo mismo? Que estaba pensando el inútil, claro que sentía un deseo que bien podría entrar en la categoría de obsesivas ganas de hacer el amor con un pelirrojo Gryffindor, pero no por eso iba a perder su postura de Malfoy que era.

Miro detenidamente esos ojos azules, tomo con su mano la corbata roja con dorado que estaba alrededor del leoncito y lo ayudo a eliminar esa distancia entre sus labios.

De solo imaginar lo que harían, la excitación crecía. En parte podía ser por la adrenalina de que algún mago habilidoso o un profesor pudiese descubrirlos, Ron desabrocho desesperado su pantalón, liberando su miembro –Puedo meterlo ahora? –Rogo el pelirrojo

–Que! Tan rápido? –Exclamo el Malfoy. Ignorándolo el Gryffindor atrajo al rubio para que se clavara en su miembro, Draco enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Ron. Por que tenia que haberse enamorado de un bruto! Aunque no había dolido tanto como esperaba, pensándolo bien, en que momento se había puesto lubricante? El miembro de su novio había resbalado con mucha facilidad

–Puedo moverme? –la voz de Ron lo saco de sus pensamientos, respiro profundo –No me hagas esperar mas!

El joven Weasley sonrió, deslizo sus manos suavemente hasta posarse en los muslos de su amante, ayudándose para entrar y salir

–Ahh…

Draco se abrazo con fuerza, el miembro de Ron era perfecto, Tenia el tamaño adecuado, se acoplaba de una manera que, Merlín! No podía describir las sensaciones de manera simple, no podía de ninguna manera. El delicioso miembro entraba y salía, friccionando las paredes de su interior tan delicioso, sentía su mente se nublada, estaba a merced del maldito Wesley, de pronto se detuvo, el rubio parpadeo un par de veces, que estaba pasando? Habían sido descubiertos? –Que carajos! Por que te detienes?

Ron giro su dedo indicándole que se diera la vuelta, maldición que otra cosa podía hacer? necesitaba correrse y el muy descarado la estaba haciendo de emoción, se giro poniéndose a cuatro patas mientras elevaba el trasero invitando a continuar a su novio.

Pero Ron no lo hizo, deslizo sus manos por los glúteos masajeando, acerco su boca besando la suave redondez –Ron cariño, me harías el favor de JODERME! –Reclamo el heredero Malfoy

Ron coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Draco, deslizándolo en los bordes, que era aquella tortura? a que estaba jugando? El Slytherin no lo soporto mas, tomo impulso esperando tener buena puntería obligando a que el pelirrojo lo embistiera. Era la primera vez que caía de sentón y le gustaba, si que le gustaba!

Escucho la risa de Ron en su oído –Mi pequeña serpiente, tan impaciente estas? –dio un lametazo en la blanca oreja, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo encima de él –Quieres que me corra dentro de ti? –Susurro, en que momento el inocente Gryffindor se había vuelto tan perverso! –Quieres? –Volvió a preguntar.

–Si por Salazar! Te quiero moviéndote en mi trasero, ahora! –Las palabras salieron por si solas, cuando se dio cuenta de ello no pudo mas que sonrojarse. Ron lo rodeo, con una de sus manos masajeaba y pellizcaba uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra se deslizaba por el erecto miembro del rubio, comenzando a iniciar con las embestidas.

El placer golpeo al rubio, provocándole cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones –Si, a esto me refería, mmm…

Gemidos escapaban de los labios de Draco, encendiéndose mas al escuchar los jadeos de Ron tan cerca, opacados solo cuando sentía recorrer en su cuello esa prodigiosa lengua

–Ahí! Justo ohhhh! Tan bueno, si –Su novio había encontrado justo el lugar que se sentía celestial, se apretaba mas a ese cuerpo –Mas duro – Draco pedía mas y mas, el rubio, sabía que no tardaría en terminar, ya podía sentirlo, tenia que aguantar un poco, solo un poco mas, hasta que la mano de su novio se lleno de su semen, trato de no gritar pero era inevitable expresar el maravilloso orgasmo que estaba experimentando, Ron aumento las embestidas, Draco no se sentía con fuerzas, simplemente se dejo hacer hasta que sintió la tibieza de su novio vaciándose en su interior, Ron se separo tratando de normalizar su respiración –No te pareció que fue rápido?

Draco lo miro con una ceja elevada, rápido? Se atrevía a decir eso después de torturarle haciéndolo esperar? Ron no espero respuesta –Bueno yo lo decía por que te necesitaba tan urgente que no fui muy romántico y quería compensarlo, no se, mas tarde?

–De que hablas? –Draco tenia la ligera sospecha de saber a que se refería, pero con Ron era mejor preguntar.

–Ya sabes, mírame ni siquiera estoy desnudo, podríamos ir a un lugar mas intimo y simplemente tomarnos nuestro tiempo, que opinas?

–Quieres concertar una cita de sexo conmigo? –Draco no lo podía creer

–Se necesita cita para eso? –Ron tenia una adorable expresión en su rostro, Draco sonrió

–No, lo que quise decir es que… –Draco suspiro –Quieres repetirlo?

Los ojos de Weasley se iluminaron –Ya que mañana es domingo, me preguntaba si tu y yo podríamos ya sabes, recibir juntos el día –Las orejas del pelirrojo estaban sumamente rojas, acababan de hacerlo y su hermosa comadreja aun podía avergonzarse de una manera tan adorable, como decirle que no a algo?

Draco se puso de pie tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, el pelirrojo miraba cada uno de sus movimientos...acaso el rubio ya no quería hacerlo?

–Primero, abróchate el pantalón –Ron volteo mirando su miembro expuesto, su rostro igualo el color de sus orejas, de inmediato se acomodo la ropa

–En segunda, hay que buscar un lugar adecuado, no lo crees?

Weasley corrió besando eufórico al rubio –Eres el mejor!

Draco se separo –Lo se, pero es mejor que te apartes, no quiero repetirlo aquí –Draco quito los hechizos que había colocado, estaba por guardar su varita cuando la mano de Ron lo jalo corriendo rumbo a la salida –Espera que haces?

–Entre mas rápido encontremos ese lugar mejor no te parece?

Draco sonrió, si ese era el bobo Gryffindor del que se había enamorado…

**O-o**

Severus tenia de espaldas a Harry, recorría un camino por el centro de su espalda, haciendo que el chico se retorciera y estremeciera –Ha sido un malcriado inconsciente señor Potter, se ha puesto en peligro una vez mas, me temo que deberé castigarlo.

–Peligro? Si quiere castigarme profesor mejor busque otra escusa cualquiera y con gusto aceptare.

–Ah! Pero podría bajarle puntos por eso si quisiera –Ronroneo el pocionista mientras masajeaba la piel.

–Y de que se me acusa? De volver loco al profesor de pociones? –Harry contoneo un poco su trasero al decir aquello.

–Algo mas por añadir a sus faltas señor Potter. Dígame no ha perdido algo importante recientemente?

–No lo he perdido, se exactamente donde esta –Dijo meloso, Harry se exalto un poco al sentir algo entrando en su trasero.

–Entonces puede decirme su ubicación exacta?

–Severus metiste mi varita en mi trasero…?

Continuara...

Nota.- De verdad que el capitulo llego ayer T-T gracias Claudia (mi beta), pero en cuanto me iba a poner a checar los cambios me hablaron, tuve una urgencia y me desocupe en la madrugada para después tener que entrar a las 7 al día siguiente Salí hasta la tarde y pues hasta ahora es que puedo subirlo jeje…

Espero que les guste, había estado pensando en ver a Sev desesperado intentando pedirle matrimonio a Harry la idea se me ha metido a la cabeza, que opinan?

Gracias por leer!


	57. 57 Una propuesta dificil

**REGRESO A TI**

57.- Una difícil proposición

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba en el paraíso. Había soportado demasiado tiempo sin las caricias de Severus, por Merlín! Como había aguantado tanto?

Escuchaba la voz de Severus y sabía de lo que estaba hablando a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban nublados, aun tenía suficiente lucidez

–Dígame, no ha perdido algo importante recientemente? –Snape estaba deseando llegar a ese momento

–No lo he perdido, se exactamente donde esta –El pocionista se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta, aun así podía seguir con su plan.

Harry se exalto un poco al sentir algo entrando en su trasero. Cuando el pocionista tuvo ese objeto en su poder, supo que tenía que hacer algo como aquello, no podía encontrar mejor momento para hacerlo.

–Entonces puede decirme su ubicación exacta? –Ronroneo, deteniendo el avance del objeto en la entrada de Harry

–Severus metiste mi varita en mi trasero…? –No que le desagradara, pero era su varita! No era un juguete sexual!

–Sácala! No es un juguete, si la rompes…

La voz de Harry se detuvo al sentir la varita moverse de nuevo en su trasero –No se preocupe señor Potter, no se romperá por hacer esto –Snape la giro mientras unas pequeñas chispas salían, Harry grito, la sensación fue…que había hecho? Quería moverse, pero la mano de Severus en su glúteo le hizo quedarse en el mismo lugar

–No te muevas o entonces no respondo por los daños en tu varita –Harry se tensó, todas sus travesuras en el colegio o magia fuera de casa, todo aquello no habían logrado que rompieran su varita y ahora estando con Snape, con su varita en ese lugar, En que estaba pensado Severus!

Harry de nuevo se encogió, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que subió por su espalda, sentía como le dilataba haciendo círculos, estaba excitado y a la vez temeroso de que pudiese pasar algo con su varita –Sácala… Por… Ahh…

Snape sonrió malicioso –En verdad quieres eso? –El ojinegro la enterró un poco mas, Harry jadeo, ahogando un grito

–Si quieres que la saque, pídemelo –siseo el Slytherin

Harry agarro con fuerza las sabanas –No… no la saques –dejo escapar un suspiro, para continuar con su respiración agitada, Snape hizo caso omiso y la retiro, escuchando un gruñido provenir de su amante –Tranquilo mi pequeño gatito, esto te gustara mas –Sin decir mas, levanto un poco las caderas del chico y deslizo su miembro directo a Harry, hundiéndose lentamente en esa apretada cavidad, extrañaba esa sensación, por fin obtenía su deliciosa dosis de Potter.

Harry no estaba muy convencido de que le gustase tener "algo" metido en su trasero, hasta que Severus supo como moverla para su placer, por que el maldito Slytherin le hacia eso? Primero lo convencía de lo delicioso que era esa sensación para después despojarlo de ella.

Gruño molesto, claro que lo estaba, acaso no pudo esperar un poco mas? El había dicho que no la sacaría hasta que no se lo pidiera y el muy bastardo la retiraba, así nomas. Sin embargo… No había nada mejor que el miembro de Severus muy dentro de él... Sintió como lentamente intruso se aventuraba por su apretada entrada, ayudándose con esas prodigiosas manos para apretar su cuerpo y entrar lo mas posible. No que tuviera con quien comparar, sabía que no podría hacer ese tipo de cosas con nadie mas, simplemente Severus le hacia sentirse completo, no necesitaba hacerlo con nadie mas!

Severus separo un poco mas las piernas de Harry, masajeo delicadamente cada porción de piel cercano, comenzó a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo, escuchando como Harry decía de la manera mas erótica su nombre de cuando en cuando, dejándole saber lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

No iba a aguantar por mucho la situación, comenzó a aumentar las embestidas, mientras el sonido de sus agitadas respiración se fundían entre gemidos y jadeos, Harry fue el primero en correrse, no tardo mucho en imitarlo el pocionista, se sentía cansado, felizmente cansado! Se tumbo a un lado del ojiverde, abrazándolo posesivamente

–No sabia que podías hacer eso con la varita! –Dijo agitado el mas joven –Digo, Woo, fue, no se como fue, pero me gusto, aunque mejoro cuando tu, ya sabes –No pudo evitar sonrojarse

Snape sonrió, presionando un poco mas ese cuerpo al suyo –Tenemos mucho tiempo para que conozcas mas de mis "habilidades" –El pocionista hizo una pausa sonriendo mas ampliamente, imaginando lo rojo que debía estar el ojiverde –Descansa un poco, una vez que me recupere te enseñare unas cuantas cosas mas…

Harry no podía estar mas rojo, cerro sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba, estaba soñando despierto, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Severus, acariciaba la espalda del menor. Harry le había dicho que quería que hicieran bien las cosas y estaba de acuerdo con ello, su posición como profesor del colegio lo limitaba en cierto modo, pero ello no significaba que no podían fijar una fecha para casarse, cierto?

Suspiro, sabía que Harry era un sentimental Gryffindor, su hijo no nacería dentro del matrimonio, pero al menos Harry podría contarle a su pequeño lo romántico que fue el día que le propusieron matrimonio, el problema radicaba en que el era un Slytherin que sabia poco o nada del romance, pero lo conseguiría, así tuviese que pedir la ayuda del loco come caramelos!

Susurro en la oreja Harry, ya estaba mas que recuperado y listo para continuar con sus deseos perversos donde incluían a ellos dos volviéndose locos de placer.

**O-o**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, Harry había ido a despedir a su amigo Tranker, su pequeño gatito ya le había explicado el papel del búlgaro en todo el asunto y aunque sabía que no debía de desconfiar no significaba que le gustara que estuviesen en la misma habitación.

Había aprovechado para ir con Madame Pomfrey, sentía que en ese momento era en quien mas podía confiar, se arrepintió el haberle contado su idea de proponerle matrimonio a Harry, la mujer comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada, le había dado algunas ideas de como hacer la pregunta, pero lo primordial era conseguir el anillo, y para eso, necesitaba salir del castillo. y Por supuesto que para salir debía hacerle saber a Dumbledore. Bufo molesto, seguro que conseguiría sacarle la información, y ya lo imaginaba aplaudiendo y dando saltitos como la sanadora.

Por fin se decidió –Chupetas de anís –Dijo para tener acceso a la oficina del director.

–Severus! Mi muchacho, necesitas algo? Harry esta bien? –No pudo evitar preguntar al ver la seriedad extrema en el pocionista.

–Harry esta bien. Escucha Albus necesito salir por unas horas –Los ojos del viejo director brillaron

–Y puedes decirme el motivo?

Severus bufo –No tiene caso ocultarlo, iré al grano, necesito ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso –Dumbledore se puso de pie, allá iba el viejo cho cho, solo esperaba que se lastimara la cadera por andar de entusiasta Gryffindor, pero contrario a lo que Severus imaginaba, Albus solo se limito a abrazarlo

–Eso es maravilloso! Cuando se lo pedirás? –Pregunto curioso mientras acariciaba su barba platinada.

Severus carraspeo –Espero no pasar de esta semana.

–Entonces que esperas! No pierdas el tiempo! Si Harry pregunta le diré que te pedí algo urgente –Decía mientras empujaba a Severus.

Cuando Severus llego a la joyería, no pensó que sería algo tan difícil, la elección le tomaría algo de tiempo…

**O-o**

Por fin después de deliberar por mas de dos horas y casi volver loca a la vendedora, había encontrado el anillo de compromiso perfecto!

A simple vista parecía un anillo ordinario, había puesto una de sus peores caras cuando la mujer le había entregado la pieza asegurando era el mejor y mas caro anillo, simplemente no podía entender el por que hasta que comenzó a explicar, además de ser un anillo ajustable como la mayoría de los anillos mágicos, este tenía un hechizo protector, similar al expeliarmus, soportaría un máximo de 3 ataques dependiendo del poder. Aun así le parecía común y aunque sabía que a Harry no le agradaba lo ostentoso, podía encontrar algo mejor en otras joyas. Entonces la chica, con una sonrisa forzada, saco la pieza de la caja y la movió, al moverla podía verse claramente escrito en el anillo la palabra mensaje, significaba que podía poner alguna cosa ñoña Gryffindor?

Severus miro a la mujer confundido. Parecía que al fin había encontrado algo que le llamara la atención, le explico que podía colocar cualquier mensaje en él y que solo podía ser visto por las personas que el deseara, Una vez colocado el hechizo era permanente, eso sin duda sorprendería a Harry, la pregunta que aquejaba a su mente en ese momento era, que pondría? No era bueno con las cosas cursis y no tenia deseos de preguntar. Suficiente con tener que idear un plan para entregar la joya.

**Día uno…**

Severus había mandado traer las fresas con chocolate a los elfos, pondría el anillo sobre una fresa, lo cubriría con chocolate parcialmente, solo para que no la note de inmediato y cuando intente comerla, la vera y se sorprenderá! Ese era un excelente plan!

Estaba esperando que el Gryffindor se apareciera mientras imaginaba la escena

Los dos tumbados en la cama, desnudos con las fresas en un tazón y el chocolate derretido a un lado, tomo una fresa y asegurándose que Harry no lo descubriera planto el anillo

–Severus que genial idea adoro el chocolate –Dijo mientras chupaba el chocolate de una frutilla de manera muy sexy –Te guarde la mas deliciosa, solo para ti –Severus se la ofreció sonriendo al Gryffindor, pero este en vez de tomarla la comió de un solo bocado, sintiendo la lengua del chico rozando sus dedos, Severus enmudeció, si no supiera de la existencia del anillo, eso le abria provocado realizar algunas fantasías, pero no! el chico se estaba poniendo de todos colores, se estaba ahogando con la bendita joya!

Severus sacudió su cabeza al escuchar que el Gryffindor entraba a la habitación, mala idea, descartado el plan fresas con chocolate, no deseaba que Harry muriera ahogado solo por que se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de poner el anillo en su fresa!

**Día dos**

Severus caminaba al estadio de Quidditch, Harry era el buscador de su equipo, sabía lo especial que era la snitch dorada para él, podía introducir el anillo en esa pequeña escurridiza y al finalizar el entrenamiento una vez que la atrapara podría encontrarla.

Ya podía imaginarlo, Harry en su sexy uniforme de Quidditch montado en su escoba, volando a toda prisa, con su brazo estirado a punto de tomar la snitch, cuando una bludger le dio alcance, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mientras la escurridiza dorada se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Un momento! Harry no podía jugar Quidditch! Eso era peligroso, se apresuro a llegar al campo, los jugadores se quedaron congelados al ver al oscuro profesor –Donde esta Potter! –Dijo muy en su papel de odiado profesor, extrañado Harry se apresuro a llegar hasta Snape

–Sígame Potter –Harry miro a sus compañeros, les sonrió nervioso y se fue tras el profesor, una vez lejos de las curiosas miradas comenzó el reclamo –Te prohíbo que te subas a una escoba!

Harry elevo una ceja –Estas loco? Mírame, ni siquiera traigo el uniforme, acaso creíste por un momento que me arriesgaría? Estoy embarazado por Merlín! Incluso yo puedo entender eso

Severus entrecerró los ojos –Vale –Rodo los ojos –Madame Pomfrey me lo prohibió, pero ese no es el punto! –Dijo eso ultimo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Severus suspiro, idea anillo en la Snitch eliminada

**Día tres**

Severus sabía lo mucho que Harry respetaba a los muggles, así que decidió comprar unos juegos artificiales combinándolos con su magia, estaba seguro que obtendría resultados grandiosos, lo llevaría en la noche cerca del lago, junto a ese árbol donde tallaron sus iniciales, así Harry podría ver las luces coloridas y al final un iluminado mensaje pidiéndole matrimonio, era perfecto!

Provo uno de los juegos artificiales, se imagino recostado en la hierba acurrucado con Harry, usando su varita para accionarlos todos juntos y maravillar al joven con el espectáculo de luces.

Las luces volando de un lado a otro en diferentes colores, formando figuras diversas, leones, serpientes, el chico apunto con su dedo al ver una imagen que le recordó a su lechuza, podía ver lo maravillado que estaba el ojiverde, un corazón se formo, mientras se desvanecía la luz, mas fuegos salieron disparados simultáneamente, para el gran final formando al fin la pregunta, demasiada potencia en las luces, varias centellas golpearon el césped cerca de ellos, incendiándolo, llegando a la túnica de Harry, Severus se puso se pie de inmediato uso su varita para apagar el fuego, la iluminación llamo la atención de varios en el castillo, logrando que varios curiosos se asomaran, encontrando una proposición de matrimonio detrás de un asustado Harry Potter…

Ni hablar! No podía dejar que nadie se enterara, tomo los juegos artificiales y los regreso a su caja, esa era la peor idea que había tenido, adiós plan proposición con juegos artificiales!

**Día cuatro**

Se le había ocurrido la mejor de las mejores ideas, esperaría a que los dos estuviesen desnudos, en algún momento colocaría el anillo en su cuerpo desnudo y Harry lo encontraría, se lo colocaría y del entusiasmo tendrían el mejor sexo!

Se imagino besando desnudando a Harry, disfrutando de los sonidos que le provocaba, esperando por el mejor momento para sorprender al Gryffindor con el anillo y una proposición matrimonial, cuando seria el mejor momento? Como saberlo?

Maldición!

Severus se había excitado de solo pensarlo, estaba seguro se dejaría llevar por el momento y no entregaría el anillo, suspiro derrotado, camino al baño, tenia que arreglar su "gran" pequeño problema antes de que Harry llegara.

Entro al baño, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escucho la voz del ojiverde llamándolo –Severus tardaras mucho allá dentro? –Severus estaba en problemas, que le iba a decir, oh Harry espera a que me corra en mi mano, es que me excite de solo pensar en hacerte mío, si claro como si eso fuese a pasar!

Severus ahogo un pequeño grito, de solo pensar que el Gryffindor estaba afuera le resultaba mas excitante, masajeaba su miembro rápido, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abrió de golpe con Harry varita en mano, el rostro del joven se suavizo al ver por que Severus parecía encontrarse en dificultades –Debiste pedirme ayuda –Dijo el ojiverde mientras se lamia los labios, se arrodillo frente al pocionista, Snape solo sintió la tibia boca de Harry envolver su dolorosa erección.

Plan… Ah… Lo que sea queda descartado!

**Día cinco**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, no podían pedir mas de un bastardo amargado! Se cubrió el rostro, con pesar, la semana casi terminaba y que había conseguido? Nada! Eso había conseguido!

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sofá –Me rindo! –Soltó

–De que estas hablando? –Pregunto muy preocupado Harry

_Continuara…_

Nota.- Bien ya se, adoro poner al Slytherin malvado en aprietos, esta pagando todas la que hizo jajaj XD! En el siguiente se resolverá este asunto, cap 58 Propuesta matrimonial. Creo que se entiende verdad?

Gracias a mi beta Claudia! Por su valiosísima ayuda! Y a mis lectores por leer, sobre todo a los que se molestan por dejar un review, eso me pone muy feliz, sobre todo por que se que les gusta mi fic, ustedes son mi inspiracion!


	58. La Propuesta matrimonial

**REGRESO A TI**

58.- Propuesta matrimonial

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

**Día cinco**

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro. Las ideas se le habían agotado, no podían pedir mas de un bastardo amargado! Y es que ya hacia tanto que no pensaba en romance que se había olvidado de que se trataba...No, no era olvido, era simplemente que el poco que había conocido había desaparecido junto con Henry.

Se cubrió el rostro. Por que no le venía una sola maldita idea a la cabeza? Suspiro con pesar, la semana se estaba terminando y nadie podría negar que lo había intentado. En verdad había puesto lo mejor de si en sus intentos, y que había conseguido? Nada! Eso había conseguido!

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sofá –Me rindo! –Soltó, tratando de deshacerse un poco de su frustración

–De que estas hablando? –Pregunto muy preocupado Harry, quien había entrado sigilosamente para sorprender al mayor, pero al ver la preocupación en su rostro, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Severus se había arrepentido del juramento.

Snape de inmediato recobro la compostura, se puso de pie y jalo a Harry aprisionándolo en sus brazos –Me hiciste esperar demasiado –Harry elevo una ceja. Sabia que eso no era verdad, esa no era la razón del estado en el que se encontraba el Slytherin.

–Y te rindes por que…? –Trato el joven de hacerlo confesar.

Severus lo abrazo mas posesivamente –Solo estaba teniendo una pequeña riña conmigo mismo. No tienes de que preocuparte –El pocionista se apodero de los labios del ojiverde evitando que protestara.

Quizás era solo su imaginación, por que Severus era un hombre maduro capaz de resolver cualquier problema, de eso estaba seguro, aunque también era cierto que el pocionista nunca dejaba ver sus sentimientos, tenia que ser algo grave, acaso debía intervenir? O solo darle un poco mas de confianza al mayor. Solo se estaba preocupando por cosas de las que no estaba seguro mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Poco a poco sintió ser arrastrado como si de un muñeco se tratara, cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba sobre la cama con el cálido cuerpo del pocionista pegado al suyo, desnudándole, siendo presa de sensaciones que lo rendían, incapaz de objetar, disfrutando de cada roce de piel. No importa cuanto tiempo pasara así, en los brazos y caricias de su amado, siempre habría de querer mas. Severus sabía exactamente que hacer para doblegarlo y eso le fascinaba.

Amaba sentir que le pertenecía al pocionista, una y otra vez en cada embestida, encenderse hasta que el orgasmo apaciguara sus llamas, después sentir el cosquilleo del semen de Severus resbalar fuera lentamente, mientras sentía los fuertes y protectores brazos de su amante listo para cerrar sus ojos y descansar tranquilamente

Había pasado al menos una hora después de sentir el maravilloso cuerpo del niño que vivió derretirse en sus brazos, Harry parecía estar en un delicioso sueño, tenía adornado su rostro con una tierna sonrisa. Severus se sabía afortunado de poder ver ese espectáculo y después del juramento sabía que podría continuar haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Aun así era su quinto intento y no había podido conseguir pedirle, de manera apropiada, que se unieran en matrimonio. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado la penetrante mirada verde que le miraba preocupado

–Severus? –Llamo débilmente el ojiverde

El pocionista le miro de inmediato un poco descolocado. Le dio un beso en la frente tratando de esconder su desconcierto –Mañana es sábado, quieres que pasemos la noche juntos?

Harry se acurruco –Sabes, cuando regrese del pasado, mi plan era tratar de olvidar todo, hacer como que nada había pasado –Dibujo un circulo en el pecho de Snape –Y se me hacia simplemente imposible, porque a pesar de que no lucias igual, después de todo seguías siendo Severus, mi Severus. Pero, aun así, no iba a rendirme, pensé que lograría olvidarte si realmente me esforzaba. Entonces que descubrí que estaba embarazado y mi plan se podía ir por el caño! –Harry suspiro y bajo la mirada

–Se que todo esto no ha sido sencillo –El ojinegro levanto el mentón de Harry, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Has pensado en un nombre para nuestro bebe?

Harry se quedo en blanco, era la manera de Snape de hacerlo cambiar de tema? Que estaba pasando? –Por que lo preguntas? –Harry entrecerró los ojos, la charla de pronto se estaba tornando confusa.

–Bueno tu lo mencionaste primero, el pasado y el embarazo, solo pensé que con tantos "inconvenientes" no habíamos tenido la ocasión de discutirlo con calma –Harry se abrazo de nuevo, enterrando su cara en el cuello del Slytherin

–No lo había pensado y tu?

Severus sintió ligeras cosquillas al sentir el aliento de Harry acariciándolo en su cuello al escucharle hablar –Si, he pensado en uno.

El ojiverde se sentó bruscamente –En serio! –Dijo emocionado, de pronto sentía ganas de llorar, quizás era lo que parecía agobiar al mayor –Cual? –Pregunto sin mas rodeos.

Snape se aclaro la garganta, miro a un lado mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente rosadas –Creo que es el mas apropiado dada las circunstancias de su concepción –Detuvo sus palabras mientras Harry lo miraba impaciente.

–Quieres que se llame como tu? Es eso? Te apena admitirlo? –Pregunto sonriente el ojiverde, pocas veces podía ver al pocionista en aprieto.

–Por supuesto que no! nada de Albus, Sirius o Severus! Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, por que eso no va a pasar! –Dijo con indignación el pocionista.

Harry sonrió –Ya, entonces por que tanto misterio? Por que no solo lo dices y ya? Estoy seguro que tu elección debe ser bue…

–Henry –Severus se adelanto dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

–Henry? –Pregunto Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal, el profesor solo asintió.

–Por que dices que es el mas apropiado? –Pregunto curioso, no seria un Gryffindor si no lo hiciera.

Severus suspiro, esa explicación era la que estaba evitando –Por que ese fue el nombre que tu elegiste, ese nombre tenias cuando te conocí, el mismo nombre que nos permitió concebir a este pequeño pedacito de felicidad –Severus toco el abdomen de su amante con ternura, los ojos de Harry se tornaron vidriosos.

–Oh Severus! Eso es tan romántico, estoy de acuerdo –Poso su mano sobre la de Snape –Estoy seguro que nuestro bebe también lo esta, pero y si es niña? –El ojinegro le sonrió

–Es un varón, los embarazos masculinos solo pueden dar a luz a varones –Harry elevo una ceja –Es simple –Severus continuo con la explicación –Si combinas los caracteres de un hombre y una mujer tienes la misma probabilidad de formar un bebe de cualquiera de los dos sexos, pero si combinas a dos hombres no hay características femeninas que influyan, por lo tanto solo puede ser varón, lo mismo pasa con los embarazos totalmente femeninos

–Eso existe! –Harry estaba asombrado, Severus sonrió

–Claro! De que privilegios crees que gozamos solo por ser hombres? Ellas están equipadas con los órganos necesarios, sus embarazos no son tan complicados como los nuestros.

Harry se abrazo a Severus de manera afectuosa –Henry será, nuestro pequeño ya tiene un nombre –El pocionista retiro una lagrima que había resbalado de la mejilla de Harry.

–Entonces deberíamos de celebrarlo, no te parece? –El Slytherin sonrió perversamente, unió sus labios a los de Harry mientras lo apretaba mas a su cuerpo, era fin de semana así que podían dar rienda suelta a sus instintos carnales.

**O-o**

Harry caminaba preocupado por el pasillo. Había creído que la angustia de Severus era por poner nombre a su hijo, pero el Slytherin seguía distante. Continuaba con sus demostraciones afectuosas, pero… no quería ni pensarlo, Severus lo amaba, ya no debía dudarlo, pero quizás el mayor se estaba presionando demasiado por tratar de complacerlo. Desde un principio no había querido estar a su lado y de alguna manera había terminado obligándolo, sin pensar en los planes de su amado...Y si eso los hacia infelices en un futuro? No deseaba abandonar a Severus, pero tampoco quería que terminaran como enemigos, arrastrando a su hijo a sus riñas.

Se encamino a toda prisa al único lugar donde podría encontrar respuestas.

Dumbledore lo recibió –Pasa mi muchacho, todo esta bien? –Harry sentía la penetrante mirada del director

El ojiverde se sentó frente al escritorio del director –Me preguntaba, existe alguna manera de anular el juramento, ya sabe, un contra hechizo o algo parecido? –El ojiverde miraba al viejo director sin parpadear

Albus sonrió –No tienes que preocuparte por eso mi muchacho, se que Severus parece tener trucos bajo la manga, pero no es posible que escape de esta, ni siquiera tu podrías liberarlo –Harry no pareció alegrarse con la noticia

–Que ocurre? –Dijo en un tomo mas preocupado Dumbledore

–Es que Severus se ha estado comportando extraño. Ha estado distante y se que algo lo preocupa, pero no parece querer compartirlo conmigo –Albus imagino que la situación de Harry era angustiante. Debía advertirle a Severus que no era suficiente con tener el anillo si no formulaba la pregunta

–No te preocupes, se que el te lo dirá, tarde o temprano.

Harry lo miro esperanzado –Usted sabe de que se trata? Por favor profesor Dumbledore, tiene que decírmelo! –El ojiverde se puso de pie

Albus negó con la cabeza –Dime Harry han pensado en un nombre para el bebe? Como lo cuidaran una vez que nazca? Severus estará ocupado dando clases y tu asistiendo a ellas. No es como si pudieras dejarlo con cualquiera, recuerda que es un secreto. Que pasara cuando te gradúes? Ya buscaron a los padrinos? Donde vivirás? Creo que hay muchos detalles que quizás no han discutido o me equivoco?

–Henry –Fue lo único que contesto el joven

–Perdón? –Dumbledore no terminaba de entender

–Henry es la única respuesta que puedo dar a sus preguntas, es el nombre del bebe. El resto, no lo he pensado siquiera, por Merlín! –Dumbledore pudo ver la angustia que se estaba apoderando del chico.

–Tranquilo Harry. Recuerda que no estas solo, todos los que sabemos de esta situación te ayudaremos. Encontraremos la solución a todo esto, esta bien? –El ojiverde asintió

–Imagino que siendo tan orgulloso, Severus no ha querido pedir ayuda o me equivoco? –Pregunto el menor.

Albus sonrió mientras le brillaban los ojos –Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, aunque no la solicite tenlo por seguro que lo ayudare –Harry respiro tranquilo

–Por un momento pensé que se había arrepentido del juramento –El chico sonrió nervioso, Dumbledore parpadeo un par de veces

–Dime Harry, estabas dispuesto a liberarlo si hubieses podido? –El ojiverde asintió

–Si yo no puedo hacerlo feliz, no tiene caso que lo obligue a permanecer a mi lado. Se que era lo que yo quería y entiendo que fui demasiado egoísta, por eso…

El director se acerco a Harry y lo tomo de los hombros –Solo tu puedes hacer feliz a Severus, por eso mi muchacho se todo lo egoísta que quieras y no te preocupes –El moreno asintió –Ahora ve a comer que Henry necesita nutrirse para nacer fuerte y sano –Sin esperarlo Harry se abrazo a Dumbledore –Si, Henry lo necesita, gracias…

**O-o**

Había quedado en encontrarse con Severus mas tarde de lo normal. Era sábado y no importaba el toque de queda. Entro a la habitación de siempre esperando encontrarse con su amado. Hablaría con él, no tenia por que seguir soportando esas preocupaciones el solo.

Un golpe dado por el pocionista en el sofá hizo saltar al Gryffindor –Severus?

El pocionista volteo, su mente estaba tan concentrada en formular la pregunta que no había notado la llegada del ojiverde. Miro como el joven fruncía el cejo, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Ahora mismo me vas a decir que ocurre o te juro que… no se que te juro, pero lo cumpliré! –Dijo molesto el Gryffindor

Snape elevo una ceja –No se de que estas hablando. Por que no mejor nos calmamos, nos desnudamos y nos vamos a la cama?–Ronroneo al final

Harry se cruzo de brazos sin cambiar un ápice su postura –Estoy esperando –Dijo y comenzó a mover un pie impacientemente

El pocionista se quedo muy serio –Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! –El mayor adopto la misma postura

–Bien! Cuando quieras discutirlo me avisas. Sabes como encontrarme –El chico giro dispuesto a salir de la presencia del pocionista, pero fue detenido por unos brazos que lo rodeaban desde su espalda, la hábil lengua de Severus se deslizo por su cuello y el ojiverde cerro los ojos... pero no funcionaria, debía mantener su postura

–Todo esta bien, vamos a la cama –Susurro el pocionista. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, nada de eso! Intento liberarse

–No estoy jugando, algo te preocupa y quiero saber que es, no puedes confiar en la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tus días? Como crees que me siento al respecto?

Severus dejo escapar el aire mientras liberaba al muchacho. Debía aceptarlo, había fracasado –Me rindo, tienes razón. Te contare –Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir –La verdad es que toda la semana he estado buscando la manera de, ya sabes... tendremos a Henry y tu querías que hiciéramos las cosas bien... por eso pensé que lo mejor era casarnos, pero yo –Snape se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba el desconcierto en Harry –Quería que fuera especial… Pensé en usar unas fresas con chocolate, pero no quería mandarte con Poppy! Después quise usar una snitch por que se lo mucho que te gustan, pero de nuevo no quería mandarte a la enfermería y después los juegos artificiales y todos enterándose de lo nuestro, claro que no! y mi ultimo intento, me deje llevar tanto que me excite de solo pensar en ello y después tuviste que ayudarme en el baño y no se me ha ocurrido nada mas –Snape revolvió su propio cabello con desesperación

–Un momento! No creo haber entendido todo, pero si lo importante. Corrígeme si me equivoco pero, toda esta semana has estado intentando pedirme matrimonio? –Severus asintió miserablemente

–Quería que fuese romántico, pero no pude, lo siento, estas molesto? –Volteo a ver a Harry, tenia una expresión extraña, sus ojos brillaban y lo miraban sin parpadear mientras aparecía esa exagerada sonrisa que mas que tierna era alarmante

–No lo entiendes? Eso es tan romántico! –Severus elevo una ceja, de que demonios estaba hablando? –Tu debiste pensar mucho en mi y no puedo encontrar nada mas romántico que eso Severus, aunque –El chico parecía pensativo –No te rindas aun! –Harry tomo del brazo al pocionista y lo arrastro consigo.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando. A donde lo llevaba Harry? Miro el lago y el árbol, ese era su lugar especial, en ese árbol estaban talladas sus iniciales encerradas en un corazón, si ese árbol hablara cuantas historias acerca de ellos dos no podría contar?

Harry se detuvo y se quedo observándolo sonriendo mientras se mecía como un chiquillo que espera un helado de chocolate.

Siendo su lugar especial, supuso que seria romántico para Harry, aun sin todos esos fuegos artificiales, Snape se arrodillo frente al Gryffindor, saco de su túnica una flor roja parecida a una rosa, le dio un golpecito con los dedos y esta se abrió dejando a la vista un anillo platinado –M-me harías el honor de ser mi esposo? –Pronuncio lo mejor que sus nervios le permitieron, en la vida había tartamudeado, por que le pasaba eso en un momento tan importante!

Harry no sabia si llorar o reír, era maravilloso. Quería hablar, pero la emoción no lo dejaba. Asintió entusiasmado mientras estiraba su mano para que Severus le colocara el anillo.

El pocionista tomo el anillo con sus manos y la flor se desvaneció dejando un dulce aroma en el ambiente, lo coloco en el dedo anular de Harry, el ojiverde no lo podía creer acerco su mano para poder mirar mejor la prueba de su compromiso, unas palabras comenzaron a aparecer, se acerco un poco mas "Regreso a ti, mi único amor" Harry ya no pudo contenerse, dejo escapar las lagrimas mientras era abrazado por Severus

–Supongo que querrás celebrar esto también cierto? –Sollozo el ojiverde en el hombro de Severus

–Por supuesto! –Sin perder mas tiempo corrió llevando a Harry tomado de la mano, lo estaba llevando al as mazmorras? Se detuvieron, Snape abrió la puerta he hizo que Harry entrara lo mas rápido posible, lo condujo hasta una habitación, no cualquiera.

–Severus, tu…?

El pocionista comenzó a besarlo –Ahora eres mi prometido, no me contendré

Harry no lo podía creer, dormiría en la cama de Severus!

Continuara…

Nota.- Siii por fin Severus pudo pedirle a Harry que se casara con el jo,jo,jo…

También creo que Henry es el mejor nombre que le puedo dar je, je…

Y! le di muchas vueltas al asunto del mensaje que aparecería en el anillo y pues me pareció adecuado, puesto que nop, no me olvido del libro que dejaron sin leer, alguien pidió en un review que seria lindo que Draco estuviese arriba al menos una vez, creo que ese deseo lo puedo conceder juar juar…

Gracias a mi beta Claudia! Eres un amor!

Y a mis lectores! Wiii gracias por su apoyo! Mas de 360 en el ff net y por fin los llegue a los 600 en el sl heaven! Estoy muy contenta, Espero sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora!

Para ver Fan art de este fic, pueden acceder si tienen cuenta de Facebook, agregando el mail "fanartface(arroba)Hotmail o si no le entienden mucho al sitio, mándenme su correo y yo los agrego! Se cuidan!


	59. Junjou Potion Lovers

**REGRESO A TI**

59.- Junjou Potion lover

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

Ni en sus mas locos sueños Harry hubiese podido imaginar lo que acaba de acontecer! Severus Snape, su ya no odiado profesor de pociones, y padre de su hijo por venir, estaba frente a el arrodillado y pidiéndole matrimonio de una manera... por Merlín! demasiado romántica para el Slytherin! Y ahora llevaba en su dedo el anillo mas perfecto, aquel que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ya estaba prometido. No pudo evitar llorar mientras abrazaba al pocionista emocionado, en ese momento se sentía el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra.

–Supongo que querrás celebrar esto también cierto? –Sollozo el ojiverde en el hombro de Severus, se separo lo necesario para poder ver la mirada del pocionista

–Por supuesto! – Parecía indignado con la pregunta, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Sin perder mas tiempo corrió llevando a Harry tomado de la mano, no estaría en un sueño en ese momento? Todo era demasiado irreal, Severus pidiéndole matrimonio, corriendo tomados de la mano, miro el anillo en su dedo, que mas seguía? Lucius Malfoy abrazando a Ron con fervor por ser el novio de su hijo? Agito su cabeza, no lo había notado, pero el camino que estaba siguiendo no era el habitual, lo estaba llevando a las mazmorras?

Severus no podía creer en su suerte, Miro al ojiverde, quien parecía distraído. Sonrió al ver que este miraba embobado su anillo nuevo, no podía simplemente ir al mismo lugar de siempre. Harry solo pertenecía a un lugar y ese era a su lado, lo que incluía… Se detuvo, dijo la contraseña y aun ansioso no espero a que la puerta se abriera, la empujo para apresurar el proceso. Hizo que Harry entrara lo mas rápido posible, ya casi llegaba, unos pasos mas.

Harry estaba asombrado, no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían ido a buscar algo? Improbable, Snape no se caracterizaba por olvidar cosas. Quizás no había sido un olvido, simplemente estaba indeciso de necesitar lo que fuera que habían venido a buscar, y con su consentimiento se decidió a... Bueno, lo que fuera que… Demonios, ahora estaba nervioso y pensando tonterías. Ni el mismo comprendía lo que estaba pensando. Su mente estaba obnubilada y parecía que comenzaría a sudar en cualquier momento. Supuso que eso era a causa de la caminata, Snape se había apresurado en llevarlo hasta su propia habitación… supuso que un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. De solo pesar en estar en esa enorme cama desnudo con Severus... Pero no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones, aunque si esa no era la intención del pocionista bien podría convencerlo no?

–Severus, tu…?

El pocionista comenzó a besarlo –Ahora eres mi prometido, no me contendré.

Harry no lo podía creer, no necesitaría convencerlo de nada, dormiría en la cama de Severus!

Que estaba pasando? Como podía ser que se sintiera tan agitado y excitado con tan solo unos besos? Aunque no recordaba besos tan apasionados y desesperados por parte de su Severus. Si, suyo! Severus Snape ya no podía ser de nadie mas que de su propiedad y como tal lo reclamaría en ese instante.

Harry comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa del Slytherin. No iba a perder mas tiempo. Lo necesitaba desnudo, ya! Su propio miembro ya estaba respingando por ello.

El ojinegro no se hizo del rogar, al contrario, ayudo a Harry a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Se acerco para besar de nuevo esa tierna boca. Las caricias del chico en su espalda eran una verdadera delicia. Bajo sus brazos hasta llegar a los glúteos del joven, apretándolo con fuerza para que el ojiverde notara la dureza que le había provocado. Con movimientos desesperados comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, lo dejo caer libremente junto con la ropa interior, el menor intento retirar las prendas de sus pies tropezando torpemente en su intento sujetándose fuertemente de Severus, el pocionista aprovecho la oportunidad y lo elevo, liberándolo por fin de la ropa enredada en sus pies, llevándolo hasta la cama.

Aun con la camisa toda arrugada y a medio desabrochar, el ojiverde estaba recostado con su amante acariciándole las piernas, podía sentir la respiración de Snape acercándose peligrosamente a su miembro, una lamida en la punta de su pene fue todo lo que obtuvo, la boca de Severus avanzaba voraz de teniéndose un poco para enterrar su lengua sobre su ombligo, sus manos no perdían el tiempo y se dedicaban a desabotonar el resto de la camisa, de un solo movimiento descubrió el pecho del Gryffindor, subiendo hasta llegar a su pezón derecho, comenzó a lamerlo y a succionar, podía sentir como poco a poco ese delicioso botón se endurecía mas y mas al pasarle la lengua, mordisqueo ligeramente atrayendo el cuerpo lo suficiente para deshacerse de la camisa

–Sev…

El pocionista sonrió al escuchar gemir su nombre, levanto la vista para poder encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido del leoncito, su vita parecía nublada por el placer, sin duda la Junjou Potion Lover funcionaba a la perfección, el mismo se encontraba demasiado excitado.

Harry solo había visto una romántica flor roja disiparse en una delicada fragancia, cuando en verdad lo que había usado era la Junjou Potion Lover, mejor conocida como la inocente poción de los amantes, una pócima que se podía amoldar como una flor que al ponerla en contacto con el ultimo ingrediente, un polvo que podía colocar en la yema de sus dedos, se transformaría en un afrodisiaco en forma de fragancia, la misma que ambos había aspirado. No era que ninguno de los dos necesitara de algo así. Aunque aceptaba que había temido una respuesta negativa por parte del Gryffindor, una vez con el afrodisiaco en acción, convencerlo de aceptar ser su esposo antes de dejarle sentir el orgasmo, sabia que ese era un momento de debilidad para cualquier persona y como buen Slytherin, como no usar ese conocimiento para obtener ventaja? Sentía un poco de culpa por usar trucos sucios, pero si las cosas salían bien, con esa poción podía hacer que Harry tuviese el mejor recuerdo de su vida, algo para que le contara a Henry con sus ojitos brillando de la emoción. Lo bueno fue que no tuvo que recurrir al chantaje orgasmical para convencerlo de la unión matrimonial.

Dejo de torturar el pezón de Harry y siguió subiendo, besando todo a su paso, mas lentamente en el cuello, subiendo por la sensible zona hasta mordisquear su oído.

Harry abrazo al Slytherin con sus piernas –Lo quiero Sev –Jadeo al sentir un nuevo mordisco en su oreja

–Que quieres? –Torturo el mayor preguntando

Potter movió su pelvis, restregándose de manera sugerente –Todo dentro de mi–Gimió como respuesta. Las manos de Snape se habían posesionado de sus glúteos en algún momento, sin que lo notase y las separaban dándose espacio para complacer al Gryffindor, primero con un dedo, escuchando como el pequeño se encogía del placer con cada dedo añadido

–Lo quiero Sev –Suplico el ojiverde respirando agitadamente de nuevo, el Slytherin beso apasionadamente al joven, acomodándose, abriendo un poco mas las piernas del chico. Separo ligeramente la boca lo suficiente para introducir la punta de su lengua, sonrió de nuevo –Lo quieres ya? –Susurro divertido

–Si, si, si! –Demando enérgico

–Tómalo… Es tuyo –Dijo con voz ronca el ojinegro

Harry trago fuerte, con su mano temblorosa se acerco al erguido miembro de Severus, el pocionista lo tomo de la mano animándolo a sujetarlo –Ponlo dentro –Un estremecimiento le recorrió al sentir que la mano de Harry le apretaba con decisión dirigiéndolo a su propia entrada, dejando que Severus lentamente llegara hasta el fondo –Si! –Grito al sentirse lleno por el miembro del pocionista.

El Slytherin espero un poco, se había olvidado del lubricante, aunque el delicioso mocoso no se había quejado, respiro profundo, suficiente de consideraciones, no podía mantener mas su autocontrol, necesitaba con urgencia ese cuerpo gimiendo y jadeando mientras lo poseía.

Subió una de las piernas de Harry arriba de su hombro y comenzó con las embestidas, entraba y salía mientras escuchaba la voz del Gryffindor balbucear, agudizo un poco su oído para entender lo que estaba diciendo

–Por Merlin! Ah…

Severus estaba complacido al ver lo mucho que disfrutaba su hermoso ojiverde: el sudor se resbalaba por su frente, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Harry abrió sus ojos al sentirse observado, se lamio los labios de manera lujuriosa mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Un brillo en esas esmeraldas le hizo moverse mas bruscamente, embistiendo mas duro, Potter arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaba cada embestida. No estaba mal de vez en cuanto un poco de sexo rudo y fuerte no? Simplemente era increíble!

–No aguanto, me vengo Sev! –El chico no mentía, Sintió su abdomen húmedo por el semen expulsado de Harry, se apretó con mas fuerza al ojiverde abrazándolo por la espalda, sacando y metiendo su miembro esperando terminar antes de despertar el miembro de Harry de nuevo, hasta que el orgasmo lo golpeo. Libero un poco el agarre mientras sentía todo su cuerpo sin fuerzas, feliz. Respiraba aun agitado y se oculto en el cuello del joven, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Tomo un poco mas de aire, lo suficiente como para tomar fuerzas y salir de Harry para acomodarse a su lado, abrazarlo y disfrutar de su maravilloso fin de semana. Pero el Gryffindor no tenia ese plan, detuvo su fallido escape aferrando sus piernas en las caderas de Severus

–Un poco mas –Pidió el estudiante

Severus retiro un mojado mechón de su frente –No te preocupes, esta celebración apenas comienza, ten por seguro que esta noche no te dejare extrañar mucho a mi amiguito dentro de ti –Harry se sonrojo visiblemente.

Severus no mintió, esa noche no hubo tiempo para dormir. No recordaba tanta energía en ninguno de los dos. Acaso Snape se había tomado alguna pócima para aguantar su insaciable apetito despertado recién? No pudo pensar mucho en ello. La verdad es que ni siquiera importaba. Solo deseaba seguir sintiéndose por completo propiedad de Severus Snape.

O-o

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro, se notaba bastante nervioso. Harry lo detuvo. Si el pelirrojo continuaba de esa manera estaba seguro que terminaría por desesperarlo –Me dirás que ocurre?

Ron volteo la mirada –No se de que hablas, por que habría de pasar algo?

Harry elevo una ceja, el mismo Neville se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba, por Morgana!

–Ronald Weasley o me dices que pasa o te petrificare para así poderte ignorar con mayor facilidad –

El ojiazul lo miro preocupado –Bueno si pasa algo. Pero no es algo malo, digo, es que si tan solo pudiera calmarme... se que podría solucionarlo yo solo... y entonces... no se es que…

–Basta! –Interrumpió el niño que vivió –Dímelo ahora o buscare a Draco y lo hare hablar!

El terror en la expresión del pecoso le hizo suponer que tenia razón, el asunto estaba relacionado con Malfoy. El chico abría la boca y nada coherente salió de ella. Solo tartamudeos... y su cara se encendido como una hoguera. Harry suspiro cansinamente –Quieres sexo y no sabes como pedírselo? Es eso? –Dijo sin mucha importancia Potter

Ron se puso todo colorado mientras negaba con violencia –Es vergonzoso –Termino por decir. Al fin palabras entendibles! pensó Harry

–Ron si lo amas y el a ti, es natural. Solo disfruta de la placentera experiencia –Los verdes ojitos brillaron con emoción al decir esas palabras

El pelirrojo se tapo la cara, tallándola como si quisiera quitarse una mascara invisible –No se trata de eso, este, ya, lo…Fue en navidad –No pudo decir la frase y solo se le ocurrió terminar de aquella manera

Harry abrió los ojos enormemente –En verdad! Eso es genial, no sabia que su relación fuera tan bien. Me da gusto, pero eso no responde mi pregunta. Vamos, somos amigos... que tan vergonzoso puede ser si ya me revelaste que tuvieron sexo?

Ron palideció visiblemente, desvió la mirada temiendo contestar la pregunta, Harry creyó comprender un poco la situación

–Ya! Creo que entiendo, lo único mas vergonzoso que eso es la cuestión de las posiciones cierto? Pasivo y dominante –Harry pareció pensativo por un segundo –Quieres estar arriba y temes la reacción de Draco?

Ron pareció molestarse con el comentario –Por que asumes que yo soy el pasivo!

El ojiverde sonrió –Bueno por el carácter de Draco, cualquiera pensaría que eres el pasivo, eso solo es lógica. Como Severus y yo, esta claro el rol de cada uno no?

Weasley puso cara de enfermo a la mención de Snape –Yo no quería saber eso compañero –Dijo asqueado, Harry rodo los ojos –Por favor estoy embarazado, eso solo podía ocurrir de una manera. No hay nada de malo con ser el pasivo –Dijo rotundamente el moreno

Ron abrió la boca pero dudo, se quedo pensando en las palabras de Harry –No duele mucho? –Aquello no lo esperaba el ojiverde

–Perdón? –Hablo Harry, Weasley miro al suelo. Se encontraba apenado. El moreno sabia que tenia que presionarlo o nunca le confirmaría –Quieres saber si ser pasivo duele?

El rojizo muchacho solo asintió débilmente, Harry bufo mientras se dejo caer en un sofá –Te contestare con una pregunta, acaso vez que Draco se queje, cuando, tu sabes? –Harry por primera vez en la conversación se sintió apenado

Ron intento recordar esos momentos, el rubio le pedía mas y los ruidos que hacia que tanto lo encendían, por Merlin! en definitiva no le incomodaban. Quizás, solo quizás, se estaba comportando como un cobarde sin razón

–Escucha –Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos –Si puede doler un poco al principio, solo si no te preparan y estimulan adecuadamente. Pero si amas a Draco se que disfrutaras enormemente, siendo un Malfoy debe ser un golpe fuerte a su orgullo el estar debajo –El moreno se burlo –Si te lo ha pedido creo que puedes concedérselo no? No crees que se lo merece?

Ron sonrió –Tienes razón, gracias Harry –El ojiverde asintió feliz

–Solo una pregunta mas, tu nunca, ya sabes, has estado arriba?

El moreno se quedo pensativo–No, pero no me interesa, Severus y yo estamos bien de esa manera. No me imagino siendo el activo, temo no hacer bien las cosas. Es mejor dejarse llevar –Menciono sin mucha importancia

Ron se dio la media vuelta, parecía decidido –Bien, entonces solo debo dejarme llevar por Draco, no? El se encargara de lo difícil –Dijo mas para si que para su amigo

–A donde vas? –Pregunto Harry viendo que avanzaba –A complacer la petición de Draco –Dijo simplemente mientras se marchaba…

Continuara…

Nota.- Hello! Sip en el próximo Draco será el activo, mas de una persona hizo la petición y me pareció razonable jeje… También en este capitulo hay un nuevo fan art de Snape con flor en mano tartamudeando pidiendo matrimonia a un Harry todo soñado jajaj XD! Recuerden lo pueden ver en mi face book, si no me han agregado solo tienen que decirme si no saben como o poner entre sus amigos el correo fanartface Hotmail y esperar a que acepte yo la solicitud, nos vemos en el siguiente cap la próxima quincena! Pero no sin antes agradecer…

Claudia! Gracias por seguir siendo mi beta! Eres un sol y a mis fans por seguir con mi fic!

katy-star black tu mail no aparecio, ponlo sin el arroba asi como yo. fanartface hotmail.


	60. 60 Cumpliendo los deseos de Draco

**REGRESO A TI**

60.- Cumpliendo los deseos de Draco

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

Harry había tenido la conversación mas extraña con su mejor amigo. No sabía como era que ni siquiera había un asomo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, prácticamente le había platicado de su vida sexual con Snape sin el menor asomo de vergüenza

Ron dio media vuelta, su rostro parecía cavilar, no, estaba totalmente equivocado, mas bien parecía decidido –Bien, entonces solo debo dejarme llevar por Draco, no? –Pregunto al aire –El se encargara de lo difícil –dijo mas para si que para su amigo

–A donde vas? –Pregunto Harry viendo que Ron se alejaba comportándose de lo mas raro

–A complacer la petición de Draco –Respondió el pelirrojo simplemente mientras se marchaba.

El ojiverde no podía creer lo que pasaba. Por un momento detuvo sus pensamiento, tratando de ordenar lo que acababa de suceder... si no se equivocaba, había empujado a Ron a lo que fuera que Draco le había pedido. Era eso lo correcto? Ron el activo? Sonrió burlón, en verdad que el pequeño Huron debía quererlo mucho.

**O-o**

Ron caminaba nervioso por un oscuro pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando choco contra la suave espalda de su amante

–Ron! Quieres que Filch nos encuentre? –Reprendió susurrando

El pelirrojo negó un tanto asustado. Draco miro en ambas direcciones he hizo una señal al Gryffindor para que avanzara. Ron vigilaba que nadie los viera, estaba tan nervioso que apenas noto cuando ya se encontraba dentro de una habitación. Miro en todas direcciones. Que lugar era ese? En una de las mesas habían unos pergaminos, se acerco y no pudo evitar notar la letra de Harry en ellos, una descabellada idea le vino a la mente.

–No, no y definitivamente no. Aquí no! –Dijo con expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Draco elevo una ceja –De que hablas? Te has arrepentido? Sabes que no te obligaría, así que si no quieres pues…

Ron tomo el rostro de Draco con sus manos –Si, eso si quiero, pero no en este lugar! –Le hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

El rostro de Draco se suavizo un poco –Este es un buen lugar, por que no quieres? –Aprovecho para abrazar al ojiazul haciendo que sus caderas chocaran, acariciando la cintura del joven Weasley, provocándolo con el rose en su entrepierna –Aquí es donde Harry y el Profes…

-No quiero que Snape nos descubra!

Draco sonrió, ahora entendía la situación –No te preocupes, no vendrán –bajo un poco sus manos para acariciar los glúteos del temeroso leoncito.

–Como lo sabes? –Pregunto sin poder creerlo del todo.

–Soy un Malfoy, todo lo que quiero lo consigo –Ron entrecerró los ojos.

–Pues no conseguirás nada de mi a menos que me des una muy buena respuesta del por que estas tan seguro de que aquí nadie nos descubrirá –El Gryffindor iba a separarse, pero Draco puso mas fuerza en el agarre he hizo que sus caderas chocaran de nuevo.

–Se lo pedí esta bien? Pero no le dije para que, solo que me prestara la habitación por un par de horas, no se acercara, Severus es un hombre de palabra –Ron sabía que no podía hacerse mas del rogar.

–De acuerdo, pero si alguien nos descubre, júralo que habrá tanta abstinencia que volverás a ser virgen –Dijo determinado, Draco sonrió feliz de haber convencido al pelirrojo. No quería separarse, pero necesitaba con urgencia llevárselo a la zona de la "cama" y por supuesto muy importante debía desnudarlo, por que, como el maravilloso heredero de la familia Malfoy que era debía hacer las cosas como siempre…

"Espectaculares"

Beso al ojiazul lentamente en los labios, disfrutando de cada rose, moviendo ligeramente la punta de su lengua, haciéndose espacio para poder entrar en esa cálida boca, acariciando con sus manos todo a su paso, buscando las manos del Gryffindor entrelazando sus dedos apretando con fuerza, tomo un poco de impulso y mucha voluntad para separarse y atraer de nuevo ese cuerpo directo a sus labios, acercándose un poco mas a la mullida cama, Draco sonrió al ver como Ron se dejaba llevar, un rico beso en la boca un paso mas a la gloria.

Al fin había conseguido tener a Ron tumbado en la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso y no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa… Culpa! Él! un Slytherin! en verdad debía de estar volviéndose loco o mas bien ya lo estaba y para desgracia según su padre, por un Weasley –Sabes que no es mi deseo obligarte a esto, podemos hacerlo como siempre –Draco quito un mechón rojo dejando ver unos ojos azules increíbles, un suspiro salir de sus labios culminando con una bella sonrisa –Estoy nervioso, pero si quiero, yo –El joven leoncito ladeo la cabeza, no quería ver a Draco a la cara –Yo quiero experimentar esto contigo –Ron tomo un poco de valor y le miro a los ojos con decisión –Harry dijo que lo disfrutaría enormemente y… La verdad es que si me asusta, pero si eres tu, pienso que esta bien.

Draco parpadeo un par de veces –Le contaste a Harry? –Ron asintió –Solo quería saber si dolería y bueno Harry es mi mejor amigo, hice mal? –El pecoso rostro lleno de culpabilidad de su novio no le permitía recriminarle nada, ahora Potter sabia que Ron era el activo, por Merlín!

El pelirrojo abrazo a Draco al ver la angustia reflejada en su rostro –Lo siento –Se disculpo

El rubio se separo –Creo que tendré que castigarte –Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del Gryffindor –Te voy a dar tus nalgaditas para que aprendas –Ron enrojeció, la voz juguetona de Draco le hizo ver que no estaba molesto, quizás debía seguirle con el juego.

–Y crees que con ese castigo será suficiente? –Hablo con voz melosa

Ahora fue el Slytherin el que enrojeció, se había excitado con el simple comentario de Ron.

**O-o**

Harry caminaba feliz por el pasillo, sus días habían sido como en sueño, Severus al fin aceptaba su amor y no solo eso, se lo demostraba y de la mejor manera, puso sus manos en su estomago, en menos de un mes tendría a su pequeño Henry en sus manos.

Tarareaba feliz ninguna canción en especifico, simplemente estaba contento de ir con Severus, después de hacer el amor por primera vez en la cama del pocionista este se negó a regresar al lugar de siempre. Se le ocurrió pensar que quizás debía disimular y mostrarse enojado. Que clase de Gryffindor sería si se paseara feliz por las mazmorras? Trato de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero todo intento era inútil. Dio un saltito contento, se tapo la boca con las manos y camino mas aprisa, como si fuera el protagonista de una buena broma. Entonces tuvo que detenerse. Sin previo aviso sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el estomago. Se doblo tratando de recargarse en la pared fallando miserablemente y quedo sentado en el suelo. Respiro profundo... el dolor se había calmado. Lo mejor seria ir con Madame Pomfrey usando el trasladador. Lo saco de su bolsillo e iba a activarlo cuando un nuevo dolor se hizo presente y sin querer lo dejo caer

–Pero que hace aquí, un tonto Gryffindor? –Harry creyó escuchar una voz

–No cualquier Gryffindor! Miren es Potter! –Al parecer eran un grupo de Slytherins

Harry abrió la boca. Quería pedirles que trajeran a Snape, pero la voz no le salía. Se apretó el estomago con fuerza tratando de aminorar el dolor. Sabía que esos chicos se estaban burlando, pero no le importaba. Severus, por favor, necesitaba a Severus.

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero por un segundo todo se volvió silencio. Respiro profundo. El dolor había aminorado, solo para regresar con mas fuerza. Reprimió un grito. Necesitaba ayuda! Uno de los jóvenes Slytherin lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, le estaba reclamando alguna tontería, Harry no tenia idea de que era... no lograba concentrarse. Solo el dolor llenaba su mente y sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada al respecto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

**O-o**

Snape se apareció en la enfermería –Harry! –El pocionista enmudeció al ver a Madame Pomfrey molesta con un estudiante de Slytherin de quinto, Snape elevo una ceja, no se suponía que el trasladador de Harry se había activado?

Sin siquiera preguntar vio su respuesta en la mano de la sanadora –Este chico lo activo, lo estaba interrogando cuando usted llego profesor.

–Donde esta Potter, solo eso necesito que responda –Interrumpió el oscuro profesor.

El estudiante trago fuerte, nunca había visto tan molesto a su jefe de casa –I-iba para, lo encontramos…

–Hable de una buena vez si no quiere ser el primer Slytherin al que quite puntos! –Snape ya había perdido la paciencia.

El chico trago de nuevo saliva –Cerca de sus habitaciones –Casi grito asustado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si esperara ser abofeteado en cualquier momento. Sin decir una sola palabra Snape se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa.

**O-o**

El dolor era insoportable y el apestoso aliento de ese Slytherin no le ayudaba en nada. Que demonios quería?

–Expelliarmus!

El joven salió volando dejando caer al suelo al joven Gryffindor, Snape corrió para ayudarle, mientras que los otros estudiantes no creían lo que estaba pasando.

–50 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes! –Dijo sin mas ni mas.

Si Harry no estuviese tan concentrado en el dolor aquello le hubiese parecido hilarante. Snape bajando tantos puntos a estudiantes de si propia casa! Supuso que debía olvidarse de la copa de ese año.

–Ahora largo, los quiero mañana con Hagrid para su detención –Los jóvenes se habían quedado mudos y quietos –Entendieron! –Todos asintieron asustados y salieron lo mas rápido posible. –Harry, estas bien? –Se olvido del resto, en ese momento solo podía pensar en Harry.

El ojiverde solo pudo negar con la cabeza, el dolor no menguaba. Permanecía constante, en realidad parecía empeorar. Trato de tomar una buena porción de aire, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libres y se abrazo a Severus. Este no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a Harry en sus brazos y se fue rumbo a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey ya lo esperaba, una vez que Snape lo coloco en la cama, el muchacho tomo posición fetal. La sanadora tomo su varita y comenzó a revisarlo. Snape frotaba sus manos desesperadamente, esperando tener respuestas pronto. Pomfrey lo miro con preocupación –Lo siento, no puedo detenerlo…

Severus se quedo en blanco... Había entendido bien? Henry nacería en cualquier momento? Pero no era el momento, aun no debía nacer.

Se apresuro y se arrodillo a un lado del ojiverde, lo tomo de la mano –Todo estará bien. Nuestro hijo... es igual de impulsivo que tu y ya quiere nacer, eso es todo –El pocionista trataba de darle ánimos a su pareja. Harry sonrió. Sabia que Severus estaba igual o mas preocupado, como no estarlo, aun faltaban semanas para que ese pequeñito estuviese listo para nacer, no quería pensar en lo peor, apretó fuerte su mano, quizás para darse mas ánimos a si mismo que a Severus.

Su hijo nacería ese día…

_Continuara…_

Hello! U.U problemas técnicos de tipo microsoff, pero ya parece estar solucionado, incluso los fics que no quería abrir por la contraseña wwiii! Por eso el capitulo del duelo (mazmorras del snarry) de Halloween lo deje a medias espero publicarlo pronto. No hice Fan art, esta semana ha sido de mucho trabajo, Claudia gracias por tu rapidez! Podre publicarlo en martes jeje… Y a mis lectores por seguirme son unos soles todos!

Gracias por leer!


	61. Nuestro anillo de compromiso

**REGRESO A TI**

61.- Nuestro anillo de compromiso

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Ron no podía negar que estaba temeroso. Estaba a punto de experimentar una muy nueva experiencia... aunque pensándolo bien, si iba a ser tan placentero como Harry le había asegurado, entonces por que temer?

Solo debía dejarle todo a Draco. Era el rubio quien debería estar preocupado. El solo debía seguirle la corriente y eso significaba que estaba bien si lo provocaba, cierto? Algo se le vino a la mente al escuchar hablar al rubio y las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que Ron tomara una decisión consiente al respecto...

–Y crees que con ese castigo será suficiente? –Lo dijo con voz melosa

Ahora fue el Slytherin el que enrojeció, era este su pelirrojo desafiándolo así? Era eso posible? Realmente un giro inesperado en la situación, pero no menos sexy por ello. Si, se había excitado con el simple comentario de Ron.

Se apretó al pelirrojo para que notara lo que había conseguido con su comportamiento –Me temo que no, deberé dividir tu castigo en varios días…

Ron se sorprendió. El miembro excitado de Draco le golpeaba mientras que sus labios eran apresados ferozmente. El calor comenzó a elevarse. Ron sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar el control, pero se pateo mentalmente. Lo había prometido, aunque no sabia muy bien si podría mantener su palabra.

–Draco –Susurro el oído del rubio –Quiero tomarte –Se mordió el labio inferior–Pero también quiero mantener mi promesa- Se abrazo con mas fuerza al Slytherin.

Draco se separo y sonrió maliciosamente –Tengo la solución perfecta –Dijo y poniéndose de pie, jalo del brazo del confundido Gryffindor quien simplemente se dejo llevar.

El rubio se detuvo al borde de la cama y lo beso de nuevo, de una manera un poco mas tierna y sonriendo al final –Esto te va a encantar, confía en mi –Ron entrecerró los ojos. De que demonios estaba hablando Draco? Supuso que pronto lo sabría.

Sintió las manos Draco en su pecho, empujándolo a la cama. Vio como su novio sacaba la varita y hacia que las sabanas se enredaran al respaldo de la cama y a sus muñecas. Ron lo miro sin entender

–De esta forma no te ganara la tentación y mantendrás tu promesa –Dijo el rubio mientras le giñaba un ojo, se acerco a Ron y termino de desvestirlo de la cintura para abajo. El orgulloso miembro se mantenía duro, parecía querer atención y Draco estaría gustoso de dárselo.

El rubio comenzó con ligeros besos que hicieron cosquillas en el dorso del pie del Gryffindor. Lentamente empezó a subir, besando y lamiendo la bien formada pierna. Una vez que hubo pasado la rodilla, se puso un poco mas ansioso. Y en ese momento no quiso esperar mas y se apresuro a probar lo que tanto deseaba. De un solo movimiento engullo todo el miembro provocando que todo el cuerpo del leoncito se estremeciera. Complacido con los movimientos del cuerpo de su novio y lo sonidos que estaba logrando que salieran de su boca y los que generaba al tratar, inútilmente, de liberarse de las sabanas, Draco comenzó a succionar ensalivando todo el miembro. Miro para arriba, Ron se encontraba con los ojos apretado y la boca fruncida y se lamio por un segundo los labios. Que estaría pensando el Gryffindor para lamerse de manera tan sensual?

Saco su boca del miembro y le dio una lamida en la punta logrando que jadeara –Te gusta lo que sientes? –Sonrió divertido y sensual

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían y solo logro asentir. El rubio metió sus dedos en la boca de Ron –Imagina que mis dedos son… Otra cosa –No pudo dejar de sonrojarse igual. El pelirrojo le dio un lametazo para atraer mas los dedos de Draco, consiguiendo meterlos por completo a su boca, jugueteando con ellos y su lengua, chupando de cuando en cuando, ensalivándolos muy bien. Draco los retiro, de solo imaginar que esos no eran sus dedos le hacían que su miembro respingara pidiendo la misma suerte. Tranquilo! pensó, abra un mejor lugar para ti, y procedió a untar su miembro con la saliva de Ron, calmándolo un poco.

Rápido ensalivo los dedos de su otra mano –Llego la hora... tranquilo, solo permite que te ame con todo mi corazón –Draco metió lentamente un dedo, monitoreando el rostro de Ron, quien no parecía tener dolor. Era como si se concentrara. Comenzó a mover el dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos, viendo como ese hermoso rostro se transformaba. Acaso el mismo hacia esa clase de gestos?

Metió un segundo dedo, el pelirrojo ahogo un quejido –Contén cuanto gemido y jadeo quieras con mis dedos dentro de ti, pero cuando sea yo… –Sin pensarlo dos veces metió un tercer dedo. Ron se retorció todo lo que pudo, aguantando la respiración por unos segundos para después jadear de nuevo, su pecho se elevaba y bajaba demasiado rápido, abrió los ojos ligeramente para mirar al rubio –Me siento raro –Su pelvis comenzó a moverse buscando mas contacto. Ron bufo al sentir como los maravillosos dedos del rubio le abandonaban.

–Te daré algo mejor –Draco abrió un poco mas las piernas del expectante Gryffindor, coloco la punta de su miembro en la estrecha entrada, comenzando a entrar lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro adentro –Por Salazar por que no te convencí antes! –Grito Draco al entrar por completo, se acomodo mejor tomando entre sus manos los glúteos del pelirrojo, le encantaba tocar esa redondez y ahora le encantarían mas sabiendo que con cada apretón llevaría no solo al pelirrojo a la gloria, si no a si mismo.

Masajeo un poco la abultada piel buscando el mejor punto de apoyo, se aferro lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a moverse, lenta y cadenciosamente al principio. Era delicioso sentir como esas cálidas paredes lo envolvían añorándolo aun siendo demasiada corta la ausencia de su miembro al salir.

–Por Merlín Draco! –Un escandaloso gemido salió de la boca del pelirrojo. El Slytherin había tocado el punto clave y no dudaría en seguir haciéndolo.

Se subió un poco mas al cuerpo del pelirrojo, quería sentir como la erección del Gryffindor le rozaba el abdomen con cada embestidas –Libérame…ah…

Draco escucho la suplica del pelirrojo, se detuvo por un segundo. Ron lo miro angustiado –Por que te detienes? –El ojigris le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios –Si te libero me detendré –Reinicio las embestidas con fiereza, logrando que el Gryffindor gimiera con mas fuerza –Te libero? –Se burlo el Slytherin mientras aumentaba las embestidas, Ron solo atino a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, Draco sonrió complacido, se abrazo mas a Ron besándolo mientras entraba y salía lo mas rápido posible, gimiendo prácticamente en los labios del otro. El rubio sentía que no aguantaría por mucho mas.

Una nueva sensación lleno al pelirrojo, Draco se había derramado en su interior, se sentía… Como describirlo? Ron trato de apartar esos pensamientos. Se había contenido lo suficiente, no deseaba correrse de esa manera.

Draco normalizo un poco su respiración, estiro su brazo para tomar la varita y liberar a su novio del amarre de las sabanas, el miembro de Weasley respingo en su abdomen, cierto Ron aun no se corría, como había aguantado? se veía demasiado hinchado. Debía dolerle a morir, lo tomo con su mano, pero Ron le dio un golpecito para que lo soltara –Prefiero otra cosa si no te molesta –Draco elevo una ceja, no tuvo que preguntarse mas, sintió los húmedos dedos de Ron en su entrada, cuando se los había lamido?

Con su mano libre Ron acerco al rubio a su miembro, lo recibiría muy gustoso sin duda, lentamente hizo que se sentara mientras su pene se enterraba en lo mas profundo de Draco, el rubio se abrazo al cuello del pelirrojo mientras el ojiazul lo abrazaba de la espalda consiguiendo estar adentro por completo –Creíste que te me ibas a escapar? –El ojigris negó levemente enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Ron –Házmelo duro –Ronroneo

Ron no espero a ver arrepentimientos. Tomo al rubio de la cadera y comenzó a moverse –Oh si! has que me corra de nuevo! –Pedía el rubio entre gemidos y jadeos. El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de lograr la hazaña si bien el miembro del rubio apenas parecía querer recuperarse, poco a poco iba perdiendo flacidez. Entonces se le ocurrió algo delicioso, se recostó junto a Draco, rodando para quedar encima, tomo con su mano el apenas despierto miembro del ojigris, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, arremetió en la entrada del rubio con mas fuerza, estaba en su limite, dio una ultima embestida, sintiendo como su liquido inundaba a su hermoso rubio. Se deslizo jadeante descansando su cabeza en el abdomen de Draco, respiro profundamente tratando de normalizar su respiración lo mas rápido posible, tenia enfrente el delicioso y orgullo miembro de su novio, seria un pecado si no le daba una probadita cierto?

Con su mano la acerco a su boca encerrando la cabeza del suculento miembro, desde que había visto a Draco engulléndolo, sabia que debía imitarlo –No es necesario –Dijo escandalizado el rubio –Debes estar cansad…

Draco no pudo continuar, Ron comenzó a mordisquearle y succionarle alternando las atenciones. Si el leoncito se sentía con fuerzas para continuar, quien era el para detenerlo? Draco se dejo llevar olvidándose del cansancio, disfrutaba de la escurridiza lengua que se paseaba por todo su miembro, Ron succionaba mas aprisa, ya quería probar la escancia de su adorado huroncito. Se ayudo un poco con su mano para lograr que por fin el bendito semen inundara su boca, degusto todo lo que se le ofrecía, no habría de desperdiciar una sola gota. Subió para acomodarse al rubio en sus brazos. Sin duda cada vez que lo hacían era mucho mejor!

Draco estiro de nuevo la mano y tomo un frasquito, se lo entrego a Ron –Bébelo –El ojiazul lo miro interrogante –Evitara el embarazo –Ron miro aturdido al rubio.

–No es que no quiera tener hijos contigo Ron, es solo que con lo de Harry y todo eso, yo, no creo que sea el mejor momento –Estaría molesto el Gryffindor? Draco estaba ansioso esperando la respuesta del Pelirrojo, este simplemente se bebió el contenido del frasco y abrazo con ternura al rubio.

–Lo siento, había olvidado ese detalle del embarazo, yo también quiero un pequeño hurón corriendo volviéndonos locos, pero quiero que sea una vez que nos graduemos, gracias por cuidarnos –Ron se separo –Debes creer que soy un bruto cierto? –Draco negó con la cabeza.

–Te equivocas, será una pequeña comadreja –Sonrió…

Ron se revolvió en la cama, de solo pensar en lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión, hacia solo algunas semanas, su corazón latía con fuerza. Aunque después de eso Draco no le volvió a pedir estar arriba, no negaba que en alguna ocasión le podía dar ese gusto... en algún aniversario mensual o quizás solo para compensarlo por lo que fuera que el rubio hiciera bien.

Se tapo la cara con las manos, siempre que lo veía desnudo sentía el deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo suyo, esta bien, quizás ni siquiera tenia que verlo desnudo para desearlo, pero tampoco era como si quisiera tomarlo en cada esquina del colegio… Bueno si quería, pero no iba a dejar que nadie los viera en ese momento tan intimo, se levanto de la cama. Aun era temprano, pero era preferible esperar a Draco en el lugar de siempre a hacerlo en su propia cama, en cuanto puso un pie en la sala común, fue asaltado por una histérica Hermione –Harry, en la enfermería, ahora! –La castaña no dio tiempo de preguntar, el pelirrojo simplemente fue tras de ella.

**O-o**

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Snape caminando de un lado para otro, como león enjaulado. Se le notaba nervioso y ninguno de los dos Gryffindors se atrevía a hablar. La castaña parecía haber tomado valor suficiente para preguntar por Harry, cuando apareció Malfoy.

–Como esta Harry? –Severus se detuvo a mirarlo, se recargo en la pared.

–El parto se adelanto, me obligaron a salir argumentando que solo estorbaría –Dijo con pesar el pocionista.

Dumbledore apareció en ese momento –Como esta mi muchacho? Poppy sonó la alarma de la enfermería, la obligue a prometerme que la accionaria cuando fuera a nacer el bebe, supongo que fue por Harry no? –No quiso preocupar a Severus. Era bien sabido por el pocionista que la sanadora solo la activaba en una verdadera emergencia, ya que si se requería de algún traslado a San Mungo Albus debía intervenir.

Un chillido en la puerta advirtió que se estaba abriendo –Albus entra por favor –Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al director, Severus no se iba a quedar afuera, la sanadora se apresuro a cerrar la puerta –Solo solicite a Albus, lo siento Severus –dijo la mujer casi estrellándole la puerta en la cara.

Los minutos que siguieron parecieron ser los mas largos en la existencia de Severus , Albus había entrado sin saber con exactitud el motivo. No quería pensar que nada malo habría de suceder, pero el no escuchar el llanto de Henry le ponía aun mas nervioso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el semblante de Dumbledore no era muy esperanzador. El anciano director tomo la mano del pocionista, mientras negaba con la cabeza –Trasladaron a Harry a San Mungo, él… No quiere verte.

Severus noto que dejaba algo en su mano. Era un anillo. No! No podía ser! Debía ser un error! Por favor, que sea un error! Miro vagamente, como en un trance la joya, solo pudo leer "Regreso" y no se sintió capaz de continuar leyendo. Estaba soñando, cierto? Despertaría de la pesadilla en cualquier momento sin dudas. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia sentido. Dumbledore lo abrazo con fuerza y en ese momento supo que no era un sueño, que no era una mentira, y que el viejo director estaba tratando de reconfortarlo al ver que de su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas…

Continuara…

Lo se los llevo al cielo y luego plop!

No me mandes crucios y menos avadas que si no, no me dejaran explicar jeje….

Ya tenia planeado que ese niño no naciera, después de todo por eso el keppek lo dejo por la paz y en el momento del ritual le dijeron a Harry que no se preocupara por eso aahhh es que eso lo explico en el siguiente, prometo que lo arreglare, habrá final feliz en serio los voy a juntar de nuevo! Solo una semana de paciencia, ok.

Gracias a Claudia por seguir siendo mi beta T-T en verdad lo arreglare, si no como siguen juntos en el especial de cumpleaños de dos capítulos que hice? piensen en el y verán que la furia se aplaca jeje…

Queridas lectoras gracias por sus reviews! Aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo de contestar últimamente, prometo ponerme las pilas!


	62. La decision de Harry Potter

**REGRESO A TI**

62.- La decisión de Harry Potter

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro, recordando lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos atrás. Había llevado a Harry a la enfermería. Después de las palabras de la sanadora lo hicieron experimentar un terror que ni el mismo Voldemort, en sus buenos tiempos, le había logrado inspirar en el pocionista, su Henry estaba destinado a nacer prematuro…

Se apresuro y se arrodillo a un lado del ojiverde, en ese momento no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo. Necesitaba apoyar a Harry, asi que lo tomo de la mano

–Todo estará bien. Nuestro hijo... es igual de impulsivo que tu y ya quiere nacer, eso es todo –El pocionista esperaba que fuera suficiente para de darle ánimos a su pareja. Harry sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja. Sabia que Severus estaba igual o mas preocupado que el. Como no estarlo? Aun faltaban semanas para que ese pequeñito estuviese listo para nacer. No quería pensar en lo peor, sin embargo esas ideas no se alejaban de su mete. Apretó fuerte la mano de su amante, quizás para darse mas ánimos a si mismo que a Severus.

Madame Pomfrey fue directo a la chimenea. En menos tiempo de lo que ella supuso posible, aun con la ayuda de magia, Sheltherdy estaba a un lado de Harry con su varita en mano.

Severus sintió como Madame Pomfrey lo alejaba del lugar, Harry le dio una ultima mirada sonriéndole dulcemente, como para darle animo.

–Severus lo mejor es que salgas, me temo que solo estorbarías –El pocionista apenas pudo registrar las palabras de la sanadora cuando ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta. El golpe de esta al cerrarse con fuerza, lo saco de su pequeño trance. Alzo el puño para golpear con desesperación y pedir que lo dejaran entrar, pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la fría madera y suspiro resignado. Sabia que no importaba si rompía a pedazos esa puerta. Si la sanadora lo había sacado no había poder sobre ese mundo que fuera a dejarlo entrar. Comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado, tratando de hacer que el tiempo pasara.

**O-o**

Dentro de la enfermería, Pomfrey no pudo dejar de ver la preocupación reflejada en el especialista

–Algo no me gusta Poppy –Dijo para hacer reaccionar a la mujer –Necesitare de tu ayuda. La sanadora saco su varita y apunto a Harry –Debemos esperar, iniciaremos al mismo tiempo al momento que venga una contracción, de acuerdo? –Pomfrey asintió un tanto nerviosa, pero preparada para hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

El grito del ojiverde los alerto y sin titubear comenzaron con la labor.

Harry sintió el dolor mas fuerte y duradero. Sentía que algo era succionado desde su abdomen y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Alcanzando a ver una esfera luminosa arriba de el, alimentada de magia proveniente de su abdomen. Era hermosa, allí donde se encontraba su pequeño Henry?

El dolor se intensifico, y si bien sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse sentía la necesidad de resistir. No quería desmayarse. Necesitaba ver cuando naciera su pequeño, ver que estaba bien, escuchar su llanto... apretó los ojos con fuerza, "un poco mas" se repetía a si mismo como un mantra. Inhalo, tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, aguantando para después liberarlo jadeante. En uno de los pocos momentos que tuvo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dolor y sus miedos, resolvió que si Severus quería otro hijo, el gestante iba a ser el Slytherin. Armándose del famoso valor de los Gryffindor tomo de nuevo todo el aire que pudo aguantándolo hasta que lo libero de nuevo. Arqueo la espalda, retorciéndose del dolor, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y se relajo en la cama, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Abrió los ojos y vio que la esfera luminosa ya no estaba. Todo estaba en silencio y eso no le gusto para nada. No escuchaba el llanto de Henry... miro a un lado, solo para ver al sanador, quien tenia una expresión de verdadera confusión. Volteo al otro lado y vio que Madame Pomfrey se veía igual de perpleja. Harry quería hablar, pero se sentía agotado. Respiro un poco mas tratando de recuperar algo de sus fuerzas. Donde estaba su hijo?

–Que ocurrió? –Pregunto de pronto la mujer.

El especialista negó con la cabeza aun con confusión en el rostro

–Mi bebe…?

Ambos sanadores voltearon a ver al ojiverde. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, el sanador Sheltherdy apunto con su varita hacia el vientre de Harry, en busca de respuestas. Madame Pomfrey se acerco al muchacho para tomarlo de la mano –Espera un poco, deja que te revisen –Harry asintió débilmente

–No hay embarazo –Susurro el especialista –Tampoco hay bebe –Dijo, después de una pausa, y miro a la mujer confundido.

La expresión de Harry al escuchar esas palabras fue de terror y angustia, después las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar –Quiero a mi bebe! –Grito tratando de ponerse en pie, fallando de manera catastrófica.

–Lo mejor será que lo traslademos a San Mungo, entrara en crisis y lo mejor es sedarlo.

Madame Pomfrey se puso de pie. Albus ya había sido alertado. Que lo estaba demorando? La sanadora fue a la salida y abrió la puerta. Solo esperaba que Severus no intentara derribarla. Con una plegaria agradeció que el director ya estuviese en la habitación adyacente. Lo dejo entrar sin darle tiempo al pocionista a que reaccionara.

Albus entro y miro a la sanadora con preocupación –Como esta mi muchacho?

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza –Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo

Dumbledore se encamino para ver a Harry. Este se revolvía en la cama llorando, luego miro al sanador, buscando una explicación –Al parecer fue un falso embarazo, algo poco común, por no decir que casi imposible. Solo se han reportado tres casos en todo el mundo –Trato de explicar el especialista –Nunca creí presenciar uno. Por lo general cuando hay un cambio en la magia de uno de los padres o alguno deja de sentir afecto por el otro, el embarazo decae, pero la ultima vez que revise a Harry, todo estaba perfecto. No entiendo, supongo que el señor Potter se aferro con fuerzas a su ilusión de ser padre –Termino de explicar cansinamente mientras bajaba la cabeza.

El director se enfoco en ell ojiverde, se acerco a el –Mi muchacho, tranquilo –Acaricio la revuelta cabellera tratando de tranquilizar al joven Gryffindor

Harry se aferro al anciano –No puedo verlo profesor, por favor no permita que me vea!

Dumbledore lo agarro de la mano -Pero el esta esperando afuera, necesitas de su apoyo en este momento –Su voz conciliadora

–No! –Grito el ojiverde –Usted lo dijo, el ya no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, no hay bebe por que simplemente no me ama, no quiero su lastima, no quiero verlo!

El anciano quiso interrumpir, pero Harry no se lo permitió –Usted puede mandarme a otro colegio cierto? Por favor no podría verlo a la cara, no quiero verlo –Harry saco el anillo de su dedo y se lo entrego a Albus –Dígale que es libre y que no me busque, ya no hay nada que nos una, nunca lo habrá… –El joven le dio la espalda haciéndose un ovillo. Un terrible dolor le vino de pronto en el estomago. Albus se quedo perplejo mirando el anillo y después a Harry.

Sheltherdy saco su varita y evaluó de nuevo al joven –Demonios! –Exclamo –Al parecer hay una fuga de magia. Debemos realizar una cirugía mágica de inmediato para cerrar la fuga! –El viejo director se alarmo, de inmediato saco la varita para ayudar con el traslado de Harry a San Mungo.

**O-o**

Sheltherdy y Madame Pomfrey corrieron con Harry una vez llegado, el especialista gritando por ayuda a las sanadoras del lugar, Albus sabia que poco podía hacer por su muchacho en ese momento. Miro de nuevo el anillo que le había entregado Harry, Albus sabía que debía regresar aunque no le gustase lo que iba a suceder.

Ahora el anciano director se encontraba en aprietos, no quería salir de la enfermería, no deseaba dar la terrible noticia. Suspiro con resignación, acaso no era un valeroso Gryffindor? De que le valían todos sus títulos si no podía lidiar con esta situación? Dio otro suspiro y por fin abrió la puerta, lentamente…

El semblante de Dumbledore no parecía traer buenos augurios. Severus supo de inmediato que las cosas no podían estar bien. El anciano director tomo la mano del pocionista, mientras negaba con la cabeza –Trasladaron a Harry a San Mungo, él… No quiere verte.

De que demonios estaba hablando? Su mente no quería procesar la ultima frase de su amigo. Miro lo que tenia en las manos. Sin duda sabía que era, pero no podía ser posible. No podía abandonar a su Harry, no podía perderlo! Despues de todo lo que habían tenido que enfrentar para poder estar juntos, pero esa era su suerte. Esta realidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad, cierto? Casarse con el ojiverde, tener a Henry y ser felices por siempre... Por supuesto había sido un idiota! Los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad, y menos para alguien con tantos pecados. No. Negó. La mayor parte de su cerebro estaba tratando de entender... si el día de ayer todo estaba bien, Que pudo haber pasado? Era esto una pesadilla? Si, eso debía ser... nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia sentido... estaba soñando y en cualquier momento Harry entraría a hurtadillas a su habitación y lo despertaría, se acurrucaría a su lado y después de quedarse dormido por un breve instante se levantaría alarmado por lo tarde que era.

Dumbledore lo abrazo con fuerza y en ese momento supo que nada de esto era un sueño, que no era una mentira, y que el viejo director estaba tratando de reconfortarlo al ver que de su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas…

**O-o**

El mes de marzo había llegado y pronto la primavera se asomaría dejando un aire de romanticismo en el colegio, ya había pasado un mes desde que Harry…

El jefe de la casa de Slytherin dejo escapar un bufido... esas tonterías nunca mas habrían de tener sentido para el. Seria mejor regresar a su antigua rutina y olvidar lo que pudo ser. Con esta nueva determinación miro a la puerta de su despacho, detrás de la cual sabia se encontraba su ahijado. Solo estaba esperando ver en que momento tomaría el valor de llamar…

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie frente a la fría y vieja madera de la entrada del despacho de Severus. Había intentado en varias ocasiones hacer razonar al cabezota Slytherin que si en verdad amaba a Harry debía ir por el, traerlo de ese colegiucho que era Durmstrang y ser feliz. A quien le importaba eso de que si no hay amor no hay bebe! Podían ser realmente tan obtusos como para no darse cuenta de las circunstancias tan especiales que los rodeaba? Estaba cansado del mismo argumento por parte de los dos. "No querían obligar al otro si en verdad no había amor"... Realmente necesitaban de un embarazo para saber lo mucho que se amaban!

La puerta se abrió –Si no vienes por asuntos meramente escolares te sugiero que mejor emplees tu tiempo en hacer tus deberes –Severus Snape cada día se veía peo, las ojeras enmarcando sus oscuros ojos sin vida eran mas pronunciadas cada día , sin duda falta de sueño provocada por la ausencia del Gryffindor. Por un segundo dejo su mente divagar en el pensamiento de que era extraño que el hecho de que no durmiera mientras Harry había estado con el no le había producido semejante deterioro... tuvo la decencia de por lo menos sonrojarse y aclaro su garganta...

–Aunque no lo creas, el asunto que vengo a discutir también es de relevancia escolar –Entro a la habitación sin siquiera ser invitado

Snape elevo una ceja, por la insistencia de Draco. Desde aquel día Severus había tratado de evitar contacto con todos, inclusive Draco, pero se trataba de su ahijado, y no podía perderlo a él también. Asi que respiro resignado y bufo, cerrando la puerta –Bien, te ofrecería té y galletas, pero se que tu visita será breve, no es así? –Se cruzo de brazos esperando los argumentos del rubio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos –Estas imposible Severus! Antes solo los Gryffindors te temían, ahora todo el bendito colegio te teme! Tu humor esta de los mil demonios. Si no quieres regresar con Harry esta bien, ya me canse de tratar de convencerte, pero al menos podrías hacernos un favor? Ve a Durmstrang cógetelo y regresa aunque sea un poco mas contento! –Se notaba la molestia en el caprichoso rubio.

Snape elevo una ceja. Acaso Draco creía que aquello no había pasado por su mente? Sin duda eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A que creía que se debían sus noches sin dormir? Las palabras del rubio lo estaban haciendo enfadar de sobremanera –Largo! –dijo simplemente con la voz mas glaciar que Draco jamás le hubiese escuchado.

Quizás se había pasado un poco en esta ocasión, pero no lo admitiría. Malfoy se quedo estático. Tenia como ventaja que no podía ser dañado por Snape, después de todo seguían siendo alumno y profesor. Esto le dio un poco de valor al rubio, quien se cruzo de brazos y le miro retador, si bien dio un paso para atrás al ver la furia encendida en esos oscuros ojos... Pero al menos eso demostraba que aun tenia sentimientos.

–Ningún mocoso como tu va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! –Snape apenas dio un paso y todo se torno oscuro. Draco se apresuro a sostenerlo, pero el peso era demasiado para él –Te dije que necesitabas dormir –Bufo molesto. Quizás si lo llevaba con Madame Pomfrey la mujer le habría de dar alguna pócima para hacerlo dormir.

**O-o**

Severus lentamente abrió los ojos y recordó de golpe lo que había pasado en su oficina. Había perdido el conocimiento frente a Draco. Enfoco sus ojos y frente a si apareció, Albus quien le sonreía alegremente, con ese brillo que hacia mucho no veía en sus ojos.

–Severus mi muchacho que bueno que has despertado –Dijo Albus

El pocionista miro a la sanadora quien sonreía de manera cómplice. Que estaban tramando esos dos? El Slytherin se sentó en la cama –Que ocurre Albus? –Dijo con voz seria.

El vejete ensancho la sonrisa –No mucho... Oh! Debo apresurarme o perderé mi cita con Igor Karkarov. Poppy, Severus necesita descansar, me harías el favor de dormirlo hasta que todo este listo?

La sanadora asintió, y Severus no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar. Albus sonrió –Es hora de juntar a estos dos papanatas…

Continuara…


	63. Una promesa inquebrantable

**REGRESO A TI**

63.- Una promesa inquebrantable

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Albus caminada de un lado a otro, había estado dándole tantas vueltas al asunto en varias oportunidades, y ahora, sin siquiera haberlo sospechado, las respuestas habían aparecido solas. Severus estaba descansando en una camilla en la enfermería. Draco había sido enviado a sala común de Slytherin, aunque dudaba que el muchachito fuera a hacer lo que se le había pedido y Madame Pomfrey había dado su diagnostico. Sonriendo ante el giro que habían tomado las cosas, miro a la sanadora.

–Puedes mantenerlo dormido hasta que regrese? –Le pregunto Albus a Poppy.

La mujer solo asintió –Dormirá hasta mañana.

–Excelente! Exclamo el viejo director y se fue directo a la chimenea. –Tratare de regresar mucho antes de que se despierte–Dijo sonriendo y desapareció en la flama verde de la chimenea al mencionar su destino.

**O-o**

Igor Karkarov lo recibió con un abrazo –Igor, querido amigo, intuyo sabrás el motivo de mi visita?

El búlgaro torció la sonrisa la sonrisa que había estado manteniendo por cortesía y asintió –Harry Potter no es así? Fue su sola respuesta –Supuse que ese seria el motivo así que lo hice llamar para que pudieras hablar con el, dime acaso te lo llevaras?

El director de Hogwarts asintió –Esa es mi intención, puedo verlo ahora?

De mala gana Karkarov abrió una puerta –Te espera. Por favor recuerda despedirte de mi cuando te marches –Sonrió dándole paso a Dumbledore.

Albus entro sin pensarlo dos veces, era imperativo hablar con el ojiverde –Sabes que odio las despedidas –Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de adentrarse en la habitación, Igor bufo y cerro la puerta un tanto molesto.

Dumbledore se acerco al muchacho. La habitación era pequeña solo había una mesa pequeña, dos sillas y el servicio de té con galletas preparado., El moreno estaba sentado, recargando su cabeza en su mano y el codo en la mesa. Parecía aburrido –Harry! –Exclamo el mayor, esperando sacar al moreno de su estupor, pero no vio gran reacción.

–Que lo ha traído aquí, profesor Dumbledore? Pregunto sin muchos ánimos. Quería terminar con aquello para poder irse a dormir otro rato, no se sentía con ganas de nada.

Albus lo miro un momento, ponderando como iniciar la conversación –Sabes mi muchacho... Estuve pensando por mucho tiempo y por fin creo haber llegado a una resolución…

Harry lo interrumpió –Si es acerca de lo que paso con mi embarazo, corrijo, mi _equivoco estado_, es mejor que lo deje en paz. No lograra convencerme de nada. No lo hizo antes y no lograra hacerlo ahora.

–Pero Harry ya te explique, el embarazo si existió. El problema, esta en el cambio que sufrió la magia de Severus. Esta no podía permanecer igual después de tantos años! El embarazo lo reconocía como padre, pero no fue la misma que lo concibió, por ese motivo, desde un principio ese embarazo estaba destinado a fracasar y sin embargo duro, Duro mucho mas de lo esperado solo por el amor que se tienen.

–Basta! –Harry se puso de pie –No venga a decirme que Severus en verdad me ama, por que esta claro que no lo hace... y sin el juramento inquebrantable no queda un solo lazo que nos una al profesor Snape y a mi.

Albus sonrió divertido –Dime Harry tu sabes lo que es una juramento inquebrantable, no? –Harry asintió, claro que lo sabía –Ahora, sabes bajo que condiciones uno puede realizarlas? –La cara de confusión del ojiverde hizo saber al viejo director que debía ser mas especifico con su pregunta –A lo que me refiero es: Sabes cual es la única forma en la cual no se puede hacer?

Harry miro a Dumbledore muy serio –No se puede prometer lo imposible –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven Gryffindor.

–Exacto! –Dumbledore se sentó a un lado de Harry y le tomo de las manos –Si no hubiese habido un bebe, Severus jamás hubiese podido realizar el hechizo! Lo estuve pensando por mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese momento, tu embarazo ya era una falsedad, pero era tan perfectamente falso que incluso logro engañar a magia tan antigua? –Harry elevo una ceja, a donde quería llegar el vejete –Harry, sin duda, para que Severus pudiera hacer esa promesa, tiene que haber habido un hijo de por medio. Un hijo de ustedes dos gestándose para ser mas exactos

–Pero no hay embarazo! –Exclamo Harry liberándose del agarre de sus manos.

–Piensa mi muchacho, de que otra forma puede haber un embarazo?

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza –Por que me hace esto profesor? Por que inventa una locura como esa?

Dumbledore se puso de pie –Severus ahora mismo esta en la enfermería, necesita de ti, ellos necesitan de ti…

Harry negaba con la cabeza, las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos –Soy un tonto –El ojiverde se tapo la cara con las manos sollozando, Dumbledore se le acerco y lo abrazo

–Es tu decisión mi muchacho –Dijo conciliador el mayor.

Harry se separo y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica –Quiero verlo, necesito saber que no estoy soñando.

**O-o**

Severus se despertó lentamente, con la visión un poco borrosa. Se sujeto la cabeza con las manos. Sintió un poco de vértigo, efectos de algún hechizo tranquilizante seguramente. Recordó lo que había pasado, Draco, Albus, madame Pomfrey, todo le vino de golpe. Abrió sus ojos un tanto alterado, sentándose demasiado aprisa. Alguien estaba en la habitación. Trato de enfocar su vista... Estaba soñando? Por que no creía que pudiera haber otra explicación para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Harry Potter estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

Se quedo quieto, observándolo. No tenia intenciones de hacer nada, no planeaba siquiera moverse por miedo a que pudiera alejar la imagen. El ojiverde dio un paso al frente, parecía dudar. Y de pronto, sin pensarlo el joven se giro buscando un bote de basura para vomitar lo que fuese que hubiese comido esa tarde. De inmediato salió la sanadora

–Me puede decir por que no se ha tomado la poción para las nauseas que le di, señor Potter? –Le regaño la mujer. Harry había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, pero al ver a Severus, se quedo inmóvil, embelesado y hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía! Eso y el temor a una mala reacción por parte del pocionista habían hecho que Harry se olvidara de todo...

El ojiverde bebió la pócima mientras miraba de reojo al padre de su hijo. Se limpio la boca con la manga de su túnica y tomando todo el valor Gryffindor que le acompañaba, se encamino a la cama donde se encontraba reposando el ojinegro. Se detuvo frente al pocionista, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Como iniciar la conversación? Que tal, Hola Severus! Siento haberte dejado hace un mes, pero ya regrese para que estemos juntos… No! debía disculparse de manera apropiada –Severus, yo, este…

Sin que Harry pudiese hacer nada, fue arrastrado por el pocionista, cayendo directo en sus labios. Incapaz de detenerlo, sintió los suaves labios de Severus sobre los suyos. Entonces reacciono y se separo bruscamente –Acabo de vomitar como puedes besarme! –Dijo molesto el ojiverde.

Snape lo miro fijamente. Elevo una ceja mientras limpiaba un rastro de baba con su dedo pulgar. Por Merlín! Harry era real! Olvidándose de todo, se abrazo al joven. Harry, _su_Harry, estaba frente a él.

El Gryffindor no supo que pensar o que hacer. Había llegado a la enfermería dudando de la reacción del mayor, temiendo los reclamos y el reproche de Severus, y en su lugar estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado. Significaba que había sido perdonado? Harry correspondió el abrazo. Se aferro al pocionista como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado –Lo siento tanto Severus –Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Snape negó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente –No importa. Ahora estas aquí y no quiero una disculpa. Solo quiero que digas que te quedaras a mi lado y que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti –El pocionista tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos con la firme intención de besarlo de nuevo, pero Harry volteo la cabeza.

–Que ocurre? –Dijo con temor el Slytherin.

–Si dejo que me beses me temo que no podremos hablar –Sonrió el ojiverde tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

Severus se hizo a un lado para dejar que Harry se sentara junto a él, abrazándolo –Puedes hablar –Dijo, una vez que lo tenia bien agarrado.

–Cuando no hubo nacimiento, cuando fue claro que ya no había ningún bebe en mi –El ojiverde se mordió los labios, el solo recuerdo le provocaba suma tristeza –Pensé que solo estabas atado a mi por tu promesa y no quería obligarte a nada. Por eso decidí que lo mejor era separarnos... Severus, yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. Te amo tanto que no puedo describirlo con palabras y no creo que pueda amar a nadie mas como te amo a ti. Y mi deseo mas preciado es que cuando estemos tan viejos como Dumbledore, caminemos por un lindo parque tomados de las manos... quiero que estemos juntos, ahora y para siempre.

Severus entrelazo su mano con la del menor –No te culpo Harry, sin el bebe, yo pensé lo mismo; que solo me querías por capricho. Creí que no me importaría que estuvieses lejos de mi mientras fueras feliz, pero no es así. Soy demasiado egoísta. Quiero que estés a mi lado y que nunca te vayas –Snape le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza al Gryffindor –Yo también estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, pero tu me crees? Estas convencido de que mi amor por ti es verdadero?

Harry apretó la mano que Severus le tenia sujeta –Lo estoy. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore a querido que sea yo quien te lo diga –Suspiro y sonrió al final

Snape se quedo muy serio –De que hablas? No ha sido Draco el que te convenció de regresar? Por que estuve tentado a hacer lo ultimo que el me sugirió...(1)

–Que te sugirió? –Dijo curioso el leoncito

-Nada, olvídalo, dime que es lo que no me han dicho.

–Dumbledore me explico algo importante sobre la promesa inquebrantable, dijo que para que para poder realizarla, para que sea un lazo real, como el que nos une, la promesa debe poder cumplirse, de lo contrario el lazo mágico nunca habría de manifestarse.

–Eso ya lo se. Intenta darme clases, señor Potter? –Dijo lo ultimo en tono burlón.

–Severus, que se necesitaba para hacer valer la promesa?

Snape se quedo pensando por un segundo –No entiendo a donde quieres llegar –Dijo simplemente.

–Bien! Es solo que me da nervios decírtelo, como explicártelo...Harry se quedo pensando por un segundo –Cuando realizaste la inquebrantable, en ese momento el embarazo era falso, es decir no había bebe, lo entiendes ahora?

Severus se quedo en blanco. Recapitulo en su mente lo que había prometido, había dicho que no abandonaría a Harry después de que su hijo naciera, ello conllevaba a que existiera un hijo de ambos y si Harry no estaba embarazado entonces la lógica lo llevaba a una única conclusión –E-es... Harry... no quiero sacar conclusiones adelantadas... dime, es cierto?

-Eras tu el embarazado! –Harry se volteo para ver a Severus –Sabes, es curioso, cuando los dolores de parto se hicieron casi imposibles de aguantar, pensé que, si deseabas otro hijo, serias tu quien tendría que gestarlo–Harry coloco su mano en el vientre de Severus –Tendremos un hijo Severus, estas embarazado! –Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del ojiverde.

El pocionista se quedo en shock. En que momento lo había embarazado Harry ! Entonces recordó. En una ocasión durante las fiestas navideñas, cuando se habían quedado solos... Esa vez había sido tan intensa, tan especial...Pero solo había pasado una vez! Seria suficiente como para dejar a Severus embarazado? En ese caso solo había una conclusión, el amor que se tenían era tan grande para poder conseguir engendrar una criatura! De inmediato comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas. Nunca se había separado de el, sabia que debía estar en su túnica. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillo. Harry solo lo miraba expectante.

–Harry –Dijo el Slytherin mientras tomaba la mano del Gryffindor –Rompiste nuestro compromiso a causa del dolor que te trajo perder nuestro hijo. Por eso considero que es importante… Lo que quiero decir es que en esta ocasión nuestro hijo no necesita nacer fuera del matrimonio –Mostro la sortija que el ojiverde le había regresado –Te casarías conmigo? –Termino al fin la frase con un ligero sonrojo

–Claro que si! – Y le mostro su mano al pocionista, para animarlo a colocar el anillo…

**O-o**

Draco estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando se encontró a Ron un tanto pálido acompañado por Hermione. El semblante del ojiazul no era muy bueno.

–Que ocurre? –Pregunto preocupado

La castaña miro enfurruñada al pelirrojo –Nada! Le dije a Ron que no comiera tantos dulces, pero necio como es, ahora esta enfermo del estomago. Lo estaba acompañando a la enfermería cuando comenzó a vomitar…

Continuara…

Nota.- Hello! Espero que con esto retiren todas las maldiciones que tenían programadas para mi jeje… wwiiii ya solo quedan dos capítulos! No lo puedo creer T-T se me hace tan extraño que por fin vaya a terminar snif snif, bueno tenia que pasar… en algún momento jajaj XD! Hay un Fan art que quiero hacer de Draco y Ron, espero me de tiempo de hacerlo, alusivo al próximo capitulo, ya pueden imaginar de que va jajaj XD!'

Otra cosa, recordarles que las mazmorras del Snarry esta celebrando las fiestas navideñas, con un intercambio! Yo me inscribí y regalare un fic! Para que estén al pendiente, eso y que también, se acerca el cumple de mi amiga Amia Snape y con muchisisisima anticipación me pidió un regalo de cumple y se me ocurrió como el año (un fic que se desprende de esta historia solo que ahora un especial de navidad y todo por que quiero ver a Sevy cantando villancicos jeje…

Gracias a Claudiaaaaa! Por seguir siendo mi beta! Y a todos mis fans por dejar sus lindos reviews aunque no haya sevy besos jajaj XD! Se cuidan!


	64. Una reunion familiar

**REGRESO A TI**

64.- Reunión familiar

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Draco se encamino hacia uno de los tantos pasajes del castillo. Después de dejar a su padrino en la enfermería decidió que una visita rápida a su novio no dañaría a nadie. La verdad era que creía que solo Ron le habría de aquietar la ansiedad. De solo pensar en la situación en la que Severus y Harry se encontraban, tenia ganas de agarrar a esos dos y amarrarlos! Trato de tranquilizarse al notar una roja cabellera un poco mas adelante del pasillo en el que estaba, apresuro los pasos solo para encontrarse a un Ron un tanto pálido acompañado por Hermione. El semblante del ojiazul no era muy bueno.

–Que ocurre? –Pregunto preocupado, mientras se acercaba a su novio.

La castaña miro enfurruñada al pelirrojo –Nada! Le dije a Ron que no comiera tantos dulces, pero necio como es, ahora esta enfermo del estomago –Se cruzo de brazos para permitirle al rubio tomarlo de la mano –Lo estaba acompañando a la enfermería cuando comenzó a vomitar –La castaña puso una mano en el hombro de Draco –Ya que estas aquí te lo encargo, hay muchas cosas que necesito leer –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaba sin dar tiempo a mas charla.

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces al ver como se alejaba la chica, si estaba tan calmada no podía ser grave, cierto?

Ron se incorporo mientras limpiaba su boca con su mano libre –Ahora que estas aquí me siento mejor –Wealsey sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

–Vamos, te acompañare a la enfermería –Dijo un tanto preocupado el Slytherin.

Ron se abrazo al rubio –No quiero ir, yo me siento mejor. En serio! Solo necesitaba un abrazo tuyo, eso es todo –Susurro lo ultimo mientras se aferraba al cuello de Draco

El rubio dejo escapar el aire resignado –Bien, pero te vigilare al menos una hora. Si veo que no mejora tu semblante, te llevo con Madame Pomfrey, de acuerdo? –Quiso razonar el príncipe de las serpientes, el pelirrojo solo asintió mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerzas al rubio.

**O-o**

Draco y Ron se encontraban en la habitación que una vez fue usada por Harry y Severus, los dos recostado en la cama. El rubio acomodado sobre el pecho del ojiazul, sintiendo las caricias en su cabello platinado –Que ocurre Draco? –Pregunto Ron continuando con las distraídas caricias en esa suave cabellera rubia.

Malfoy se acurruco mas al cuerpo de su novio negando con la cabeza –Lo de siempre – Intento dar a su voz un tono trivial, fallando miserablemente

–Al menos tu puedes ver a Snape, Harry no ha respondido una sola de mis cartas.

–Discutí con Severus –Interrumpió el rubio.

–De nuevo? – Ron beso la frente de su rubio y le sonrió con tristeza.

–Lo hice enojar tanto que se desmayo del coraje –Quiso bromear el rubio.

–No lo creo! –Se sorprendió Ron.

–Ahora mismo esta en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba muy estresado que necesitaba descansar –Explico el rubio.

Ron hizo cara de puchero –Y querías que fuera a ese lugar sabiendo que se encontraba Snape!

Draco se abrazo aun mas al pelirrojo –No, sabia que no querrías ir y entonces yo te cuidaría como lo hago ahora–Ronroneo el rubio

–Me encanta cuando te comportas tan Slytherin…

Draco no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido. Cuando abrió sus ojos, adormilado, busco a tientas el cuerpo de su novio a su lado, sin mucho éxito. Volteo de inmediato hacia el otro lado y se encontró con la cama vacía. Un ruido en el baño lo hizo levantarse para verificar que era Ron el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, el pelirrojo estaba vaciando lo poco que le quedaba en el estomago –No me interesa tu opinión, te voy a llevar a la enfermería!

Ron al menos pensó que era mejor que la ocasión en la que termino vomitando babosas.

**O-o**

Habían pasado tres días después que fuesen a la enfermería, todo estaba bien. Ron solo necesito una poción para las nauseas, sin contar con la agradable sorpresa de ver a Severus junto a Harry. Ver esas sonrisas en sus rostros y enterarse después de que su padrino estaba embarazado fue mas de lo que podía imaginar.

Sin embargo ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema, la mirada de Ron preocupada no era para menos. Habían pedido permiso a Dumbledore para salir del colegio –Draco suspiro –Ron todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes –Animo el rubio a su novio.

–Claro, por que habría de preocuparme, solo juntaremos a tus padres y a los míos, no que ellos se odien o algo por el estilo no? –Dijo sarcástico el ojiazul.

Draco tomo las manos del pelirrojo –No importa lo que digan, ya te lo dije no me alejare de ti, renunciare a ser un Malfoy si es necesario! –Ron sonrió comprensivo, lo acerco para abrazarlo –Con promesas como esas, se que no habrá problemas con mi familia, pero no quiero que estés en malos términos con tus padres. Se que ellos son importantes para ti

Draco se separo un poco –Pero ahora hay algo mas importante que ellos –Draco dio un ligero beso en los labios de su novio provocando que este se tornara casi del mismo color que su cabello.

Sabiendo que ninguno de sus padres accedería a ir a terreno "enemigo" Draco propuso una pequeña casa de campo que estaba a su nombre, se podría decir que era su futuro hogar.

Los Malfoy fueron los primeros en llegar. Draco sonrió, imagino que su padre se sentiría avergonzado si los Weasley llegaban primero. Puntualidad ante todo. Un Malfoy no puede permitirse ser inferior en ningún aspecto.

Ron estaba de lo mas nervioso. Había servido un poco de té a la señora Malfoy, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el notorio estado del joven. Se veía encantador, lastima que era un Weasley... Pero que se le iba a hacer! Al parecer su hijo ya lo había elegido y cuando algo se le metía a su retoño en la cabeza, no había manera de sacárselo, al menos que apareciera algo mejor. La rubia suspiro, No era como si fueran a anunciar su matrimonio cierto? Debía ser paciente, si le negaba lo que fuera que pidiera Draco se aferraría mas a su capricho. Ya se encargaría ella de buscar un mejor prospecto, arreglaría un encuentro entre él y su hijo y así se le habría de quitar de la cabeza a ese pelirrojo.

Los señores Weasley llegaron y Lucius los miro con desdén –Weasley llega tarde, es realmente una vergüenza que no pueda comportarse como un mago decente!

Draco se apresuro a interrumpir –Pasen por favor. Té? –No podía permitir discusiones tan temprano.

Lucius bufo al ver como su hijo servía a esos traidores amigos de los muggles!

Draco se sentó a un lado de Ron y lo tomo de las manos –Los hemos reunido aquí para hacerles un anuncio. Como saben, nosotros somos pareja y pues... –Titubeo el pelirrojo.

–Queremos formalizar nuestra relación y poner fecha a nuestra boda –Dijo, sin mas ni mas, el heredero Malfoy.

Lucius abrió los ojos mas de lo que parecía humanamente posible, para después fruncir el ceño –Primero muerto! Esta bien si quieres divertirte un rato, pero esto! –Negó con la cabeza –No lo acepto.

El señor Weasley se puso de pie –Mi hijo no es ningún juguete Malfoy! –Miro al rubio mayor con molestia y volteo a ver a Draco –Si sus intenciones son buenas joven Malfoy, por mi no hay inconveniente –Miro de nuevo al patriarca Malfoy convencido de que sus palabras lo habían molestado profundamente, sonrió satisfecho al descubrir que estaba en lo correcto. La cara descompuesta de Lucius lo decía todo.

–Si piensa que lo sacare de la pobreza, Weasley, esta muy equivocado! –Ataco el rubio.

Arthur se sintió ofendido con tales palabras –Tengo toda la riqueza que necesito en mi familia Malfoy, ni por un segundo pensé en quitarle un solo knut!

–Claro y piensa que le voy a creer? Acaso cree que soy tonto?

–Mas bien ciego –Debatió Arthur –Por que no puede ver lo mucho que se quieren nuestros hijos? Sabe que su hijo esta dispuesto a dejar el apellido Malfoy por estar con mi hijo?

Lucius miro con sorpresa a Draco. Uno no dejaba de ser un Malfoy sin mas ni mas. Tomo del brazo a su hijo –Nos vamos y es mejor que te quites de la cabeza a ese Wealsey. No habrá tal enlace de ninguna manera me oyes!

Draco forcejeo un poco –Me lastimas padre –Se quejo.

Ron se altero y trato de ayudar al joven Malfoy –Cuidado! No sabe lo delicado que es en su estado? El pelirrojo se tapo la boca. Había acordado con Draco que no revelarían aun su pequeño secretito.

Todos contuvieron el aire. Lucius temía lo que venia –De que esta hablando Draco? –Pregunto al fin.

–Estoy embarazado –Confeso derrotado. Nota mental: si deseaba que su padre se enterara de algo bastara con decirle a su novio.

Lucius libero el brazo de su hijo. Su mente en blanco por un instante. Draco trato de razonar –Padre tu deseabas que tuviera hijos sangre pura, no? Bueno los Weasley son conocidos por ser una de las familias con mas pureza en su sangre y…

Lucius levanto la mano en señal de que guardara silencio. Si su hijo estaba embarazado eso solo significaba una cosa –Maldito Weasley, como te atreves a abusar de mi hijo! –Draco no le podía hacer una cosas así, un Malfoy no podía ser el pasivo en una relación! Que diría la sociedad. Ron sintió el peligro y solo se le ocurrió correr, alejarse lo mas rápido posible de su futuro suegro

–Ven aquí Weasley!

Molly que había permanecido callada durante todo el tiempo chillo emocionada –Querido, es una gran noticia! –La mujer se sentó junto a Draco y lo tomo de la mano –Tienes que comer mas, mírate estas tan delgado. Mi nieto necesitara estar bien nutrido –Sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

Draco sintió ganas de llorar, estaba feliz de contar al menos con la familia de su amado. De pronto sintió la mano de su madre tomando su otra mano y la miro lleno de dudas y preguntas –No te preocupes querido, tu padre no es tan terrible. Nunca lo dirá, pero esta ansioso por tener nietos. Se comporta así porque... bueno, además de la rivalidad que existe entre nuestras familias, esta lastimado en su orgullo. Siempre creyó que tu serias el semental que embarazaría a alguien. Cosas de machos! –Sonrió cálidamente la rubia –Ahora hay que pensar en como decorar la habitación del bebe, dijo emocionada Narcisa

–Oh y la ropita también es importante –Colaboro la pelirroja

–Y por supuesto que habrá boda ese niño no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio, eso no es correcto, eso incluso tu padre lo sabe Draco y no creas que te perdonare si falta poco para que des a luz! Hay tantas cosas que hacer, por Salazar! –Exclamo la rubia

–Exacto, ningún Weasley ha nacido fuera del matrimonio! –Secundo la pelirroja

Las dos mujeres parecían comunicarse bien, al menos el bebe seria un medio para que las familias se llevasen un poco mejor, Draco sonrió –Gracias madre –Soltó casi como un susurro.

**(Flash back)**

Ron corrió en busca de un lugar donde vomitar. Madame Pomfrey lo miro molesta mientras que Draco se congelo ante la escena, Harry abrazado de Severus sonriendo. Estaba soñando? Si, así debía de ser porque Harry estaba muy lejos y no se expondrían de esa manera a ser vistos por cualquiera cierto? Conecto su mirada con la de Severus, este le sonrió –Draco! Serás el primero en saberlo, estoy embarazado…

Las palabras del pocionista le golpearon, que estaba que? Sintió como la habitación giraba. Que estaba pasando? Hacia un momento había dejado a su padrino en la enfermería por el desmayo luego de la discusión, solo era cansancio no? Y ahora estaba muy cariñoso, abrazado a Harry y diciendo que estaba preñado! Eso era demasiado para su mente. Harry noto que Draco estaba tambaleándose y se apresuro a ponerse de pie para evitar que se cayera. Severus también se puso de pie, ayudo a Harry a colocar a su ahijado en la camilla de alado.

Madame Pomfrey, quien regresaba con Ron, miro a Draco desmayado y entrecerró los ojos. Se apresuro a llegar al lado del rubio –Me permiten? –Dijo y saco su varita. La mujer intuía lo que estaba pasando, bufo al confirmar sus sospechas y se volteo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo –Señor Weasley, no es indigestión lo que usted tiene –Ron la miro sin comprender –Felicidades, va a ser padre –Dijo esperando que al fin entendiera.

–Pe-pero, oh! –Se apresuro a ponerse al lado de Draco –Vamos a ser padres! –Feliz...No sabia si esa palabra abarcaba todo lo que la noticia le hacia sentir. Draco abrió sus ojos, que había pasado? Miro a su novio, lo tomo de la mano con emoción en su mirada y recordó a Potter. Volteo buscando a su padrino, quien lo miraba enojado.

–Como pudiste Draco! Acaso no vieron todo por lo que pasamos nosotros! Por que no se cuidaron! –Regaño el pocionista.

Ron defendió al rubio –Claro que nos cuidamos! –Se sonrojo, al pensar que fue Draco el único que pensó en tomar tales precauciones.

El ojigris aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando –Me pueden decir de que demonios hablan?

Todos voltearon a mirar a Draco –Estas embarazado- contesto Harry sonriente –Vamos, Severus! No estas tu embarazado también? Nuestros hijos crecerán juntos! –Dijo radiante el niño que vivió.

–Yo solo digo que al menos debieron esperar a terminar la escuela –Modero un poco el pocionista. Se acababa de reconciliar con Harry y no quería que existiera la mas mínima posibilidad de un nuevo distanciamiento.

Malfoy busco entre sus ropas, entrego un pequeño frasco a Severus –Estábamos usando esto. Nosotros ya lo habíamos platicado y deseábamos hijos después, pero si no se puede evitar –Miro enamorado a su novio –Ron nuestro amor es tan fuerte que venció la pócima anticonceptiva. No lo puedo creer! –Se abrazo al padre de su futuro hijo

Snape reviso la pócima –Draco esta pócima no es anticonceptiva.

Draco lo miro con una ceja elevada –De que hablas? Yo mismo la prepare!

Ron palideció –Si no funciona quizás yo también este embarazado!

Todos miraron al pelirrojo –No digas tonterías Ron –Regaño el ojiverde –No pueden embarazarse los dos al mismo tiempo, eso hasta yo lo se.

–Pero Snape esta embarazado!

Harry bajo la mirada –Eso fue posible por que yo perdí a mi bebe mucho antes y pues…

Severus lo tomo de la mano apretándola en señal de apoyo.

–No importa si sirve o no, estoy embarazado y no se puede hacer nada mas –Puntualizo el rubio.

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

Draco sonrió al recordar como se había enterado de su embarazo hacia solo unos días atrás, al parecer su padre se había cansado de perseguir a su futuro esposo y se había sentado junto a su madre

Narcissa le daba golpecitos en el hombro a Lucius, mientras que este parecía querer llorar –Que hicimos mal Cissy? –Le decía a su esposa –No hicimos nada malo Lucius, nuestro hijo solo se enamoro.

_Continuara… _

Nota,- U.U huu sip este capitulo fue prácticamente de Ron y Draco jajaj XD! Oohh publique un fic de regalo para amia Snape que se desprende de esta historia se llama regreso a ti en navidad!

Primer capitulo (serán 2)

w ww. Fanfiction .n et /s/ 6525610 /1 /Regreso_a_ti_en_navidad

Espero poder terminarlo esa semana por que tengo mucho trabajo por lo que sorry no pude contestar sus reviews T-T creo que la mayoría cometió un error, el embarazado es Draco, recuerden que el que tiene nauseas es el no gestante.


	65. 65 Los temores de Severus Snape

**REGRESO A TI **

65.- Los temores de Severus Snape

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Lucius caminaba de un lado a otro, recordando las exactas palabras que su esposa le había dicho… "Draco se ha enamorado". Eso no le había molestado en un principio, sino el hecho de que su hijo era el pasivo en esa relación! Se dejo caer en la silla y tomó una copa de vino que esta en la mesita a su derecha. Si Draco permanecía fiel a Weasley sólo tendría la oportunidad de tener dos hijos, el que estaba engendrando y el que posiblemente pudiese tener si embarazaba al pelirrojo, por que las malditas leyes naturales del embarazo masculino así lo habían querido. sólo podía embarazarse una vez por pareja, y semejante embarazo era posible si había amor de por medio, por lo que si deseaban mas hijos la vía mas fácil era embarazar a una mujer, pero claro, su hijo no permitiría que Weasley tocase a otro ser humano, eso estaba en la naturaleza Malfoy. Lo que les pertenecía no podía ser de nadie mas. Supuso que su futuro esposo pensaría de la misma manera.

Suspiró resignado, al menos el primogénito tendría todas las características de un Malfoy, por que siendo Draco el que lo llevaba en el vientre el bebe tomaría la mayoría de sus características. Eso era algo que lo consolaba. El sólo había tenido a Draco, así que no tenia derecho a pedirle que tuviese una numerosa familia, aunque lo desease. El mismo habría embarazado a Narcisa un par de veces mas si no hubiera sido por la cuestión de la guerra y el señor tenebroso. Y a esas alturas del partido, no estaba como para estar cambiando pañales y estar preparando biberones. Sonrió, compadecía al pobre de Severus.

**O-o**

Los estudiantes no habían visto gran cambio en su profesor de pociones al principio. Pero poco a poco se empezó a notar que era menos cruel en cuanto a castigos. Los Slytherins habían sido los mas beneficiados en todo ese mes.

Un día el cambio fue de lo mas notorio. Para empezar, el profesor Snape no había llegado al aula puntualmente. Estar retrasado era algo que no había pasado nunca. En vez del modo imperturbable con el que siempre saludaba a sus alumnos, éstos notaron en su rostro un sin fin de emociones, hasta parecía que estaba por llorar. Claro que nadie podía decir cómo es que Snape se vería en el caso de que estuviera por llorar. Nadie había visto al hombre demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento por nadie, nunca!

Curiosamente ese día no hubo castigos, incluso cuando uno de los estudiantes derramó gran cantidad de poción, provocando que su compañero de al lado se le en ronchara la mano de una manera asquerosa, la reacción de Snape fue mandar al pobre chico a la enfermería, y al alumno que había sido el responsable, le ordenó acompañarlo, en circunstancias normales el culpable habría perdido una buena cantidad de puntos, eso sin contar que hubiese recibido las burlas y humillación animadas por el mismo pocionista.

Los chismes no se hicieron esperar, no había ser vivo en el colegio que no supiese, había variantes en cuanto a lo sucedido, sin embargo todos coincidían en algo, Snape con cara de querer llorar, el rumor no podía pasar desapercibido por Harry Potter, algo no estaba bien y era mejor aclarar lo que fuese que afectara al pocionista a la brevedad. Decidió que esa noche le haría una visita a su querido profesor.

**O-o**

Snape caminada de un lado a otro. Sabía lo que se rumoreaba sobre su persona, así como sabría que Harry ya debía de haberse enterado. Pasó su mano por su rostro. Odiaba como se había sentido a lo largo del día, pero es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Esa mañana había pasado por un lado de Harry y éste lo había ignorado por completo. Ni siquiera una mirada cómplice, ni un solo gesto, nada que indicase que le había notado. ¿Por qué Harry había hecho aquello? Estaba claro que habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, pero eso no significaba que el jóven de los ojos verdes tuviera que ser tan cruel como para ignorar al hombre que llevaba a su hijo ¡Por Merlín!

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos absurdos pensamientos. Todo era a causa del embarazo, estaba seguro, sólo era una reacción sentimental. Harry sólo estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido, pero aun así se sentía rechazado. Severus había prometido quedarse a lado de Harry después del nacimiento de su hijo, pero ¿y Harry? ¿Estaba dispuesto a quedarse con el de igual manera? Dejo escapar el aire que no sabia que había estado conteniendo. Su pequeño Gryffindor suficiente había hecho con aceptar casarse después de terminar el colegio. El pocionista hizo un puchero. ¿Por qué solo podía estar con Harry los fines de semana? El quería poder darle los buenos días a su amado todos los días! Se puso de pie. Iba a ir por Harry y lo traería aunque fuese a rastras ¡Su hijo lo necesitaba!

Se acerco a la puerta, iba a salir cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba. Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, ¿acaso el vejete había adivinado sus intensiones y ahora quería echar a perder su plan? Severus pasó del temor al enojo en tan solo unos segundos, ¡ni hablar! Nadie le iba a hacer desistir de sus planes, así tuviera que armar un escándalo frente a esos mocosos Gryffindors traería a Harry a su habitación.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta con decisión y la abrió de manera brusca –A un lado, no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus tonterías –Exclamó pensando que encararía al viejo director. Se quedó duro como piedra al ver la sorpresa en unos verdes ojos. No era Albus. ¡Era el mismo Harry Potter el que estaba frente a él! Permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que lentamente Harry se hizo a un lado para permitir salir al pocionista mientras bajaba la mirada. Severus reaccionó en ese momento. No tenía que ir a ninguna parte, la razón de sus miedos y angustias estaba frente a él!

Estiró la mano y la cerró en el brazo de Potter. De un solo jalón lo hizo entrar en la habitación.

–Severus… ¿Qué esta pasando? –Dudó un poco al preguntar el menor.

El pocionista lo abrazó con anhelo, apretándolo fuertemente –Pensé que eras Albus, esas palabras no eran para ti –Intento disculparse

Harry lo abrazó también –No me refería a eso, yo… ¿Dime por que parece como si quisieras llorar? –El de ojos verdes se separó para verle a la cara.

Se creó un silencio entre los dos, hasta que Severus desvió la mirada –Sólo son tonterías de embarazado tu ya deberías de saber de eso –Dijo aquello sin prestar mayor importancia, mientras se alejaba del menor.

Por supuesto que Harry no se iba a tragar esa patética escusa. Lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que se alejara –Claro que lo sé y por eso es que quiero que me aclares algo –Snape elevó una ceja, Harry dejó escapar el aire con frustración –Dime ¿cuál ha sido el detonante de tu estado hormonal? ¿Qué hice? ¿Que no hice? Dímelo y créeme que no volverá a pasar –había decisión en la mirada color esmeralda

Los negros ojos del pocionista comenzaron a temblar mientras se ponían brillosos gracias a unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir –Ya te dije, no es na…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Con un rápido movimiento Harry lo acercó y atrapó sus labios. Disfrutando de la caricia de esa lengua, se dejo llevar por un segundo, hasta que una de las rebeldes lágrimas al fin escapó. El beso termino y Harry lo abrazó con fuerza –No olvides que te amo, nunca lo olvides, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Snape se sintió como un estúpido. No tenia por que dudar de Harry. No necesitaba de una promesa para saber que su amado Gryffindor se quedaría a su lado, ¡por Salazar! ¡Estaba hablando de Harry!

El pocionista se secó los ojos, no deseaba que una sola lágrima mas saliera –Esta mañana me ignoraste –Harry lo miró confundido –Ya sé que esto debe permanecer en secreto hasta que te gradúes, pero no me gusto que te comportaras como si no existiera. Acaso no llevo a tu hijo dentro de mi! –Snape tapó su boca un tanto alterado. ¿Por qué demonios le había reclamado? Harry acababa de decirle que lo amaba y el no era capaz de regresar el cumplido, oh… ¡no! Se ponía a reclamarle como si el muchacho tuviese la culpa –Lo siento, no quise…

El Slytherin trató de disculparse. Temeroso volteó a ver al Gryffindor, quien le sonreía comprensivo. Lo tomó de la mano y la besó de la manera más tierna que jamás recordara.

El de ojos verdes invitó a su amante a sentarse –Creo que debemos solucionar esto antes de que se vuelva un verdadero problema –Severus elevó una ceja, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Harry continuó hablando –Cuando pase por tu lado y me acomode los anteojos significará un hola –Harry se acercó un poco a Severus –Si acomodo mi cabello peinándolo con mis dedos, será un te extraño –El joven avanzó otro poco –Si abrazo mis libros, será un quiero estar a tu lado –El rostro del menor llegó a pocos centímetros de su amado –Si rasco mi nariz, será un quiero besarte y si te beso será un te amo –Dijo jocoso

–¡Pero no puedes besarme en público! –Exclamó el pocionista.

Harry se rascó la nariz –Pero en este momento estamos solos –De nuevo unió sus labios a los de su profesor, acercándose más a su cuerpo, sus manos se aventuraron a acariciar los largos y negros cabellos del mayor, saboreando esos deliciosos labios que respondían con total abandono.

Se separó por un segundo –Severus –Susurró recobrando el aliento –Si tu me lo pides yo podría prometerte quedarme a tu lado para siempre –Harry dejó resbalar una suave caricia con su mano en la mejilla del Slytherin mientras lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad, hasta que al fin pudo ver asomarse una sonrisa en Severus

–No es necesario. Sé que permanecerás a mi lado –Snape hizo que el de ojos verdes se sentara sobre el y su intención era de comerse a besos a ese lindo Gryffindor, pero al parecer eso no estaba en los planes de Harry.

El chico evadió un nuevo beso junto con la separación, se puso de pie para poner distancia entre ellos, Severus frunció los labios molesto –¿No acabas de decir que me amas y que permanecerás a mi lado?

Harry se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de manera reprobatoria –Sabes que no podemos hacer "eso" –Dijo en tono molesto.

Snape elevo una ceja –No te comprendo ¿a qué te refieres con "eso"? –Una sonrisa burlona apareció después de la ultima frase, después de todo lo que habían vivido, Harry continuaba siendo aquella alma pura y tímida, sin duda todo un Gryffindor. No que le molestara, adoraba eso es su pequeño amante.

–¡Sabes de lo que hablo! –Exclamó el chico, mientras enrojecía.

–Pues no, "eso" pueden ser muchas cosas –Snape se acercó al joven con la clara intensión de regresar a los besos, pero Harry de nuevo se separó.

–Al sexo ¿a qué más? –Dijo finalmente avergonzado

El pocionista lo miró por un segundo. Su amante se veía tan lindo! esa visión era demasiado adorable, sin duda provocaba que en su mente se formaran fabulosas ideas como: Toma esa cosita linda, métela en tu cama y no lo dejes salir hasta la clase del día de mañana –Harry, no veo por que no podemos, lo hacemos los fines de semana. Antes lo hacíamos todos los días...

Harry sabía por donde iba el asunto y no se iba a dejar vencer por Snape –Antes era necesario, ahora sólo basta con tomarnos de las manos. Suficiente con que el profesor Dumbledore nos conceda los fines de semana. Recuerda que sigo siendo tu estudiante, puedes perder tu puesto por esto, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el director?

Snape gruñó. ¡Maldito vejete! ¿Qué mas le daba dejarlos hacerlo cuando quisieran? Harry era su prometido y no sólo eso, estaba embarazado. Además ¿désde cuando el leoncito seguía las reglas? ¡Dos podían jugar ese juego!

Severus puso su mano en la frente de manera histriónica –Harry estuve muy alterado todo el día. No sé si eso me haya provocado algún daño. No quiero que nada malo pase, eso es todo

El de ojos verdes sonrió conmovido –Creo que con los besos que nos dimos es más que suficiente. Ahora debo regresar, no quiero toparme con Filch en el camino –Harry se dió media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación de su profesor.

–Pero Harry… ¡tu hijo te necesita! –El pocionista estaba dispuesto a jugar su ultima carta

El Gryffindor se quedó quieto. ¿Era eso una especie de chantaje…?

Continuara…

Nota.- Al fin, lo siento pero se me ha juntado el trabajo, me dieron contrato de jornada, es decir sábado y domingo de 7 am a 8 pm, sip horario seguido y por lo general los fines de semana son relativamente calmados, pero esa semana en particular estuvo de locos, estaba piso lleno y muchas cirugías y para colmo de males faltaron enfermeras T-T llegue muerta de cansancio y con los pies palpitando jajaj XD! Les adelanto el próximo cap será la boda se me antoja una boda doble para no dejar desapercibida la unión de Ron y Draco. Estoy tramando mi ultima maldad jajaj XD! Prometo que no hay mas separaciones, necesito integrar lo del otro fic (Regreso a ti en navidad) si no lo han leído les recomiendo para que entiendan un poco mejor lo que va a pasar, por que en este fic no voy a explicar de nuevo, solo lo mencionare lo mas importante.

Gracias a Claudia! Por revisar mi fic, ya sabes que te adoro! Dime cuando es tu cumple y te concedo el trió (SSHPLM).

Y a mis lectores gracias por leer! A esto le faltan dos capítulos y el epilogo…Espero jeje… Se cuidan!


	66. Una boda doble y mi nuevo hogar

**REGRESO A TI**

66.- Una boda doble y mi nuevo hogar

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Harry se encontraba en un dilema, por una parte estaba la serena y acusadora mirada de Albus Dumbledore pegada en su mente y por otra estaba el hombre que ama justo frente a él, insinuándole lo que le estaba siendo prohibido.

A la edad de Severus un embarazo no era algo sencillo, sin duda el sexo era lo mejor para la formación del bebe, pero también, como el director le había explicado, era demasiado esfuerzo físico para el Slytherin, y habían convenido en tener actividad sólo los fines de semana. Eso y el hecho de que ya se acercaban los finales y debía graduarse si quería casarse. Un Harry Potter desvelado no iba a poder sacar buenas notas.

Severus puso su mano en la frente de manera histriónica. Sabía que el de ojos verdes no podría resistirse a sus encantos –Harry estuve muy alterado todo el día. No sé si eso me haya provocado algún daño. No quiero que nada malo pase, eso es todo –Puso su mejor cara de preocupación.

El joven Gryffindor se conmovió antes tales palabras, pero no por eso iba a caer en semejante jueguito. Después de todo habían varias razones por qué el sombrero lo había querido poner en Slytherin –Creo que con los besos que nos dimos es más que suficiente. Ahora debo regresar, no quiero toparme con Filch en el camino –Harry se dió media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación de su profesor, antes de que algo…

Muy tarde: la voz de Severus se escucho fuerte y clara.

–Pero Harry… ¡tu hijo te necesita! –El pocionista estaba dispuesto a jugar su última carta. No iba a permitir que se le escapara, ni en un millón de años, Potter era ciertamente adictivo.

El Gryffindor se quedó quieto. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a colación a su pequeño no nato? ¿Era eso una especie de chantaje…?

Harry conto hasta diez y respiro profundamente. No iba a caer, no se iba a dejar convencer. Encaró al profesor tratando de poner su mejor cara de enojo –Severus, nuestro hijo está perfectamente bien. No quiero que estés jugando con esas cosas –Le regañó.

El pocionista elevó una ceja, ¿Por qué se hacía el difícil? –Harry, sólo serán unos minutos, ¡no es como si te fuese a raptar toda la noche! ¡Anda! Ven aquí solo un momento, te prometo que no tendrás problemas con Filch.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Esperarás hasta el viernes por la noche y es todo, buenas…

Potter no llegó a terminar la frase cuando Snape se levantó de inmediato, corrió hasta la puerta y se recargó sobre ella para evitar que el Gryffindor saliera –No, nuestro hijo y yo te necesitamos ¡No dejaré que salgas de aquí! –Advirtió el pocionista.

Harry suspiró de manera cansina, lo mejor era usar la táctica cariñitos y ternura para convencer a Snape.

Se acercó al mayor y con sus manos dirigió su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos –Amor, mañana hay clases, necesitas estar bien descansado, ¿por qué no vamos a la cama te acuestas y te acaricio la cabeza hasta que te duermas? –Harry trato de usar la voz mas dulce que pudo –Prometo que el viernes será increíble, así que…

De nuevo no pudo terminar la frase, Snape lo abrazo con fuerza y le beso en los labios, no lo iba a dejar ir, ¡no podía!

Los labios de Severus eran demandantes, el de ojos verdes sentía que se estaba mareando ¡No se iba a dejar vencer! Hizo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor para separarse. Creyó haberlo logrado, pero no, falló miserablemente. Severus lo aprisionó con más fuerzas entre sus brazos y reinició un nuevo beso, más furioso que el anterior, tanto que Harry sentía que sus labios le dolían, se separó bruscamente –Severus me lastimas –Susurro el Gryffindor.

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo liberó de un solo movimiento, alejándose preocupado del joven –Lo siento, yo... No se lo que me pasa... Mi cuerpo pide a gritos el tuyo, no me puedo controlar –Harry notó la angustia en esos negros ojos

–Antes de que llegaras sabes lo que iba a hacer? –Preguntó apesadumbrado, el de los anteojos negó suavemente con la cabeza –Estaba dispuesto a ir a la sala de Gryffindor y exigirte que tuvieras sexo conmigo sin importarme quién nos viera –Snape se dejó caer en el sofá mientras cubría su rostro con las manos –Necesitaba convencerte. No quiero lastimarte, Harry... Por favor, antes de que este deseo me consuma y termine violándote –Dijo eso último como si estuviese a punto de llorar, si eso no convencía al Gryffindor, nada lo haría

Harry se alarmó con las palabras de su futuro esposo, se sentó a su lado –Tu jamás podrías violarme –Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Severus, suspiró cansinamente –Bien, tu ganas, algo rápido aquí en el sofá y después me dejaras marcharme, de acuerdo?

Snape asomó la mirada entre sus manos, sonriendo maliciosamente –De acuerdo –Dijo feliz mientras se abalanzaba contra Harry, metió sus manos debajo de la túnica del menor, buscando desabrocharle el pantalón, sintió unas manos deteniéndole, miró detenidamente unos ojos esmeraldas –¿No dijiste que rápido? –Pregunto burlón el pocionista.

Harry hizo puchero –Dije rápido, no de inmediato, ¿por qué no disfrutar un poquito más? –Aquello a Severus le sonó como una suplica

Severus sonrió malicioso –No, por que mañana hay clases y no podemos darnos el lujo de desvelarnos –Dijo Severus usando el mismo argumento con el que Harry había querido convencerlo.

Harry frunció el ceño –Entonces, ¡no lo hacemos!

Snape lo tumbó en el sofá y lo apresó con sus brazos una en cada lado –Eso no está a discusión señor Potter, usted ya dió su consentimiento y no lo dejaré ir hasta poseerlo –Ronroneo. Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica en su espalda que le provoco erizarle los vellos, el jueguito de Snape lo estaba excitando demasiado

–Profesor… ¿Va a castigarme si me niego? –Dos podían seguir ese juego

–Quizás en otra ocasión señor Potter, porque en este momento lo voy a llevar a la gloria –Juntó sus labios, disfrutando del rose de sus lenguas, deslizó una de sus manos para tocar la entrepierna del joven, ¡por Merlín! Ya podía sentir la excitación del chico pidiendo ser liberado. De nuevo se fue a la tarea de desabrochar el pantalón. El Gryffindor no se opuso, simplemente gimió al sentir como Snape introducía su mano para darle un ligero masaje en su palpitante miembro. El pocionista dejó de besarlo para escuchar sus jadeos, atacándolo en el cuello, besando y succionando hasta llegar a la oreja y mordisquearla –¿Quieres que me la coma? –Susurro sensual, Harry volvió a jadear al sentir la mano de Severus apretando su ya erecto miembro

–¡Has lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya! –Demando con lujuria en sus verdes ojos

Snape sonrió complacido –No mejor lo dejaremos para el viernes en la noche, no tenemos mucho tiempo sabes? –De nuevo un puchero por parte del Gryffindor, el chico se veía encantador cuando hacía eso. El pocionista metió dos de sus dedos a la boca de Harry y este no dudó en succionarlos y ensalivarlos, sabia lo que eso significaba y si Severus no quería probar su miembro lo mejor era que lo poseyera ya mismo.

Divina maldición, había caído redondito en las provocaciones de su prometido.

**O-o**

Era difícil decirle adiós al lugar que considerabas tu verdadero hogar, pero en ese momento Harry Potter estaba más emocionado por descubrir a qué lugar le llevaría Severus, el lugar donde vivirían los tres como una verdadera familia.

Harry avanzó torpemente. Snape le había vendado los ojos y lo hacia avanzar demasiado rápido. Estuvo a punto de tropezar en varias ocasiones, pero su futuro esposo lo sostenía y se disculpaba con un tierno beso en los labios, para después seguir avanzando, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron

–Bien ahora puedes quitarte la venda –Harry respiró profundo. Sabiendo que estaba por ver su casa por primera vez, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, no seguro de si eran nervios o sólo la ansiedad y la anticipación de conocer su nuevo hogar. Se quitó la venda y abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sin llegar a salir.

–¡Oh Severus, es maravillosa! –Una pequeña mansión se vislumbraba detrás del portón. La entrada tenia un hermoso jardín y cerca de la casa había una mesa con sombrilla, unos columpios y resbaladillas. Severus incluso había pensado en su hijo, aunque aun era muy pronto para que los usara, después de todo primero debía de nacer.

El joven Gryffindor abrazó con emoción a su futuro esposo –Muero por ver como es por dentro, pero me dejarás hacerle algunos cambios a la decoración, cierto? –Harry lo miró con fingida inocencia.

Severus sonrió y asintió complacido –Pero primero deberás consultármelo, no quiero que tengamos discusiones por tonterías como el arreglo de la casa y lo siento, pero no entraremos hoy a la casa.

El de ojos verdes se quedo muy serio, como esperando que Severus le dijera que era una broma y se encaminaran dentro de la pequeña mansión, pero nada pasó, el joven se cruzó de brazos –Entonces ¿por que me has traído?

El pocionista tomó la mano de Harry –Esta noche será nuestra boda y necesitaba decirte que quiero que entremos a nuestro hogar por primera vez juntos como esposos. Indagué un poco acerca de las tradiciones muggles y encontré que el novio lleva a la novia en brazos y de esa manera entran y yo…

La frase quedo en el aire –¡No! Eso es peligroso! Quedan dos semanas para que nazca nuestro hijo, no puedes estar haciendo esfuerzos –Severus acercó la mano de Harry para besarla –Solo te pondré un hechizo que te haga ligero como una pluma, será como sostener un vaso con agua –Dijo sin importancia

El sonrojo en el menor fue evidente. Odiaba cuando se le olvidaba que eran magos. Trató de recuperarse rápidamente –Eso me parece de lo más romántico, ¡no puedo esperar a que eso pase!

Harry sentía que no podía pedir nada mas. Ya tenia un nuevo hogar, pronto estaría casado con el hombre que amaba y no en un futuro no muy lejano tendrían a su precioso hijo. Abrazó al mayor, sintiendo las caricias de Severus en su espalda –Sera mejor que regresemos, debemos prepararnos para la boda y si no estamos a tiempo me temo que Draco y la señora Weasley nos mataran.

Harry sonrió con el comentario, no podían verse hasta la hora de la ceremonia, otras ideas de muggles que dicen que es de mala suerte, por ello, habían decidido que Harry se cambiara en casa de Ron y Severus con Draco.

**O-o**

Snape caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado, mientras Draco lo miraba divertido –Por que no me dejaron verlo antes de la ceremonia, esto es malo, esto es muy malo! –Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos angustiado.

–Vamos Severus, ¡no es para tanto! Si existe alguien con el suficiente autocontrol para frenarse, ¡ese eres tu! Creo que el que debería estar preocupado soy yo –Snape se detuvo y lo miró mientras elevaba una ceja –Tuviste sexo con él hace unas horas y no lo niegues, podrás soportarlo, ¡pero yo! –El pocionista se dejó caer en una silla derrotado.

–Se que cuando lo vea vestido con esa hermosa túnica blanca, solo podré compararlo con un ángel... El más hermoso de todos y el deseo fluirá en mi y mi sensatez se ira a la mierda. Querré tomarlo allí mismo. Cuando se trata de Harry, simplemente me pierdo –Draco sonrió comprensivo. El estaba en la misma situación, el embarazo le hacia querer tener sexo a cada hora. Se acercó a su padrino y le colocó una mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo.

–Siempre hay una maña para todo, esto no tiene por qué ser la excepción –Severus lo miró de reojo. Estaba desesperado y haría lo que fuera con tal de controlarse –Sólo necesitas pensar que después de esta boda no habrá quien se oponga a que él esté entre tus brazo, desnudo, besándolo y acariciando esa melena roja que…

–¡Draco! –Interrumpió casi gritando el moreno

–¿Qué? Solo piensa que Potter será tuyo por siempre después de ésto y asunto arreglado –Concluyó el rubio. Quizás tenia razón, debía permanecer sereno, con la mentalidad de un mortifago frente a su señor, si bien él nunca tuvo ese tipo de deseos con el Señor Tenebroso. Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, bueno que pasara lo que tenia que pasar.

Después de un par de horas, los magos y brujas ya estaban tomando posiciones en sus lugares para la ceremonia. Seria algo intimo, sólo sus amigos más allegados del colegio, como Neville y Luna por parte de los Gryffindors, Zabini y Pansy por parte de los Slytherins, entre otros; los miembros de la orden del Fénix, los padres de Draco, aunque con la familia Weasley tenían suficiente como para llenar el lugar. Albus se encontraba en el altar, seria el quien habría de casarlos, a su lado estaban Severus y Draco, los dos novios nerviosos, esperando la aparición por el pasillo de sus futuros esposos.

La música nupcial sonó haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie, mientras Ron y Harry caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el altar, a mitad del camino se detuvieron y salió de entre los asientos Arthur Weasley, se coloco en medio de los dos jóvenes y los tomó de las manos para continuar caminando.

Llegaron al altar, el señor Weasley tendió la mano de Ron en dirección de Draco –Yo Arthur Weasley padre de Ronald Bilius Weasley, acepto este enlace y te entrego a mi hijo para que lo desposes –Draco sonrió y aceptó la mano de su prometido gustoso, acercándolo para que se colocara a su lado.

Entonces el jefe de los Weasleys miro al otro lado y tendió la mano de Harry en dirección a Severus –Yo Arthur Weasley amigo de Harry James Potter, acepto este enlace y te entrego a quien es como un hijo para mi para que lo desposes –Severus sintió que sus manos temblorosas, la visión de su joven prometido era más de lo que esperaba. Harry se veía demasiado hermoso en esa túnica blanca con adornos en dorado, incluso se había quitado las gafas permitiéndole ver mejor esas esmeraldas que tenia como ojos. Y con todo ésto, ¿¡Esperaban que mantuviera el control! Se imaginó al señor tenebroso en traje de baño tratando de disminuir sus deseos de raptar al chico antes de la boda encerrarse y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

Dumbledore carraspeó para llamar la atención de los novios. Al parecer Draco tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien.

El viejo director estaba dirigiendo la ceremonia según los estatutos de los magos. Severus trató de poner atención, pero tanta palabrería lo estaba poniendo de malas. Por qué no se dejaban de juegos y saltaban directo a la parte importante, donde los dos daban el SI y así podía llevarse a Harry a algún lugar lejos de las miradas curiosas?

–¿Tienen los anillos? –Preguntó Albus a los padrino.

Fred y George sacaron un anillo cada uno entregando uno a Draco y el otro a Ron.

El rubio tomó la mano de Ron y comenzó a decir sus votos –Yo Draco Malfoy, te tomo como esposo y prometo cuidarte y respetarte hasta el último suspiro de mi aliento y amarte incluso después de la muerte. Que este anillo sea la prueba de que mis palabras son ciertas –El rubio colocó al fin la preciada joya.

Ron enrojeció tornándose casi del color de su cabello –Yo Ronald Bilius Wealsey te acepto como esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad y prometo protegerte y honrarte hasta el último de mis días y por sobre todo amarte incluso en mi siguiente vida, acepta este anillo como prueba de ello –Draco no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima de felicidad mientras su dedo estaba siendo adornado por el anillo de matrimonio

–Los otros anillos si me hacen el favor –Ron estaba embobado con su hermoso rubio, entonces comprendió que el era el padrino de bodas de Harry. Dió un brinco alterado y comenzó a buscar entre su túnica la cajita que contenía los anillos, cuando el pánico comenzó a dibujarse en la cara del pelirrojo fué fácil suponer qué es lo que estaba pasando. Ron había olvidado los anillos

–Draco, amor puedes prestarme tu varita? –Preguntó mas sereno. Draco se la entregó y Ron hizo unos movimientos y lanzó un rayo al cielo.

Todos miraban expectantes lo que pasaría. Entonces a lo lejos se vió como se acercaba un jugador de Quidditch en miniatura, haciendo piruetas en el aire, se subió encima de la escoba brincando, quien luego se dejó caer usando una especie de paracaídas con forma de caldero, hasta que aterrizó en las manos de Severus. Alejó el mini caldero y en vez de aparecer el pequeño jugador apareció la caja con los anillos. Harry miró emocionado lo que su amigo había preparado para ellos.

Harry tomo uno de los anillos y la mano de Severus –Yo Harry James Potter estoy aquí para tomarte como mi amado esposo, esperando ser capaz de protegerte, cuidarte, hacerte el amor –Harry entendió que su mente le había jugado chueco al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Severus, se sonrojo visiblemente –Digo hacerte el hombre mas feliz en todo el universo y estar contigo hoy y siempre por siempre con este amor que se nadie podrá borrar. Acepta este anillo que tan sólo es una pequeña parte de lo mucho que significas para mi como una muestra de que no miento, de que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

Severus sonrió al parecer también su pareja tenia los mismo pensamientos indecentes, eso lo hacia sentirse un poco mas calmado. Tomó el otro anillo y comenzó con sus votos –Yo Severus Snape Prince te acepto como espos…

El pocionista se encogió de dolor, no podía ser, ¿acaso su bebe ya quería nacer? –Harry creo que ya viene –Snape trato de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible

–Pero Sev aun no estamos casados y ¡oh por Merlín! –El de ojos verdes veía como su aun no esposo se retorcía del dolor –Escucha Sev rápido termina tus votos –Severus no entendía bien la actitud de Harry, ¿acaso no estaba viendo que su hijo nacería en cualquier momento? Aun así no supo por que obedeció –Yo, S-Severus Snape –El pocionista ahogo un grito para después jadear

Dumbledore intervino –Harry, creo que lo mejor es llevar a Severus…

–¡No! nadie se mueve hasta que nos casemos…

La lastimera voz de Severus se escucho –Te acepto como esposo y… Prometo, yo, lo mismo que tu y ah… El anillo lo prueba –Con las manos temblorosas intentó poner el anillo sin mucho éxito y Harry lo ayudó hasta que lo coloco –¡Termina! Exigió el pocionista al viejo director, mientras otra oleada de dolor se presentaba.

Albus miraba atónito la escena –¡Apresúrese! –Gritaron al unisonó Ron y Draco

–H-hay alguien que quiera separar a alguna de estas parejas? –Dumbledore paseó la mirada lo mas rápido que pudo –Con el poder que la ley mágica me confiere yo los declaro finalmente casados, ambas parejas pueden besar a sus respectivos esposos.

Harry beso rápidamente a Severus y sonrió. No era la boda que había estado planeando, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, agradecía que al fin el pocionista fuera su esposo.

Madame Pomfrey reaccionó en ese momento y se puso de pie –Albus hay que llevarlo a alguna habitación ¡pronto!

En ese momento la realidad golpeó a Harry. El bebé se había adelantado, como cuando iba a tener a Henry, sólo esperaba que la historia no se repitiera…

Continuara…

Hello! Como saben no se repetirá, nacerá al fin Bran! Y será la esperada (mas que nada por Severus) la luna de miel! Jo,jo,jo… Esto del nacimiento apresurado de Bran tiene su razón de ser, no solo esponer el suspenso del capitulo jeje… tiene que ver con el nacimiento de Scorpius que será muy pronto también jeje… ose en el siguiente capitulo!

Gracias a mi beta Claudia!

Y a mis lectores por seguirme hasta el día de hoy! 66 capitulos uff son demasiados!


	67. 67 El nuevo miembro de la familia

**REGRESO A TI**

67.- El nuevo miembro de la familia

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

¿En que demonios estaba pensando Harry? Su padrino estaba en un gran dolor y a él solo se le ocurría que tenia que casarse, Draco iba a detener esta locura. Y fue así que, distraído pensando que hacer al respecto, de repente el rubio escuchó la voz del pocionista tratando de decir sus votos matrimoniales, Los más cortos y simples que él hubiera escuchado, quiso reaccionar, pero no pudo. En ese momento sopesó qué eso era lo correcto y que era lo mejor sería no detener la boda, ¿!lo correcto! ¡Por Merlín!

Entonces, Draco escucho al viejo director mencionar algo de besarse y como si estuviese en automático beso al que ahora era su esposo.

Harry beso rápidamente a Severus y sonrió. Sin duda no era la boda que había estado planeando, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido, simplemente agradecía que al final pudiese llamar al pocionista "esposo".

Madame Pomfrey reaccionó en ese momento y se puso de pie alarmada –Albus hay que llevarlo a alguna habitación ¡pronto! –Ordenó la sanadora. Sólo esperaba que el parto no fuese complicado. También necesitaba saber si había tiempo de trasladar a Severus a San Mungo o si era mejor mandar llamar a un especialista.

En ese momento la realidad golpeó a Harry. El bebé se había adelantado. Quince días quizás no fuera mucho, pero aun así la escena le recordaba cuando él había estado a punto de dar a luz a Henry. Sólo rogaba que la historia no se repitiera.

Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore colocaron a Severus en una cama. El de ojos verdes se acercó y lo tomó de la mano –Tranquilo Sev, ya verás que todo estará bien, pronto conoceremos a nuestro pequeño –Snape pudo sentir el temblor en la voz de su joven esposo. Se veía tan tierno tratando de darle ánimos cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Harry sintió como Severus apretaba su mano –Nuestro hijo quería asistir a la boda –Snape intento sonreír por la broma, pero en vez de eso hizo una mueca de dolor.

Madame Pomfrey había terminado la revisión –Potter debe salir –Harry negaba con la cabeza, nada lo iba a despegar de su marido. Necesitaba ver a su hijo, saber que estaba bien.

La mujer bufo –No le estoy preguntando, es necesario que salga, ¡aquí solo estorba! –El Gryffindor apretó la mano de Severus. Draco lo tomo de los hombros con la intensión de sacarlo del lugar y a diferencia de lo que había esperado, empujones y berrinches, el Gryffindor se dejó conducir fuera de la enfermería, sin desprender su mirada de Severus –Recuerda que ya eres mi esposo, no importa lo que pase no podrás alejarte de mi Snape, ¿mes escuchas? –Snape asintió feliz.

Ron se acerco a Draco para ayudarle con Harry, quien parecía haber perdido las fuerzas. Se dejó resbalar contra la pared hasta topar con el suelo. mirada parecía escrudiñar el piso entre sus pies

–Ni siquiera hemos pensado en un nombre –Susurró el moreno. Ron palmeó su espalda

–Está bien compañero, así cuando lo veas podrás decidir el nombre que mejor le quede –Harry levanto rápidamente la mirada

–Pero ¿ustedes ya saben como se llamara no es así? –Pregunto presuroso mirando a los dos, esperando por una respuesta, el rubio sonrió

–¡Claro! –Acaricio su abdomen –Este pequeño se llamara Scorpius y tu hijo va a ser su mejor amigo ¡ya lo veras! –Harry pareció animarse con el comentario, suspiro cansinamente. Solo deseaba no esperar mucho para saber lo que pasaba.

Transcurrieron unos minutos que a Harry le parecieron eternos, el moreno suspiró por tercera vez tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. En ese momento escucho un llanto, se puso de pie de un solo salto. Impaciente se hamacaba de un pie al otro. Podía escuchar a su bebe llorar ¿por qué no le habrían la puerta?

Se escucho un clic, anunciando que la puerta habría de ser abierta en un instante y Harry no espero a ser invitado. Se abrió paso empujando la puerta. De inmediato se quedo estático, con una boba sonrisa en la cara. Severus tenia en sus brazos al pequeño. Harry, Con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos, corrió para poder tocar a su hijo

–Es… perfecto –El Gryffindor rozo la mejilla de su bebe con temor, como si tocarlo fuera a provocar su desaparición. Snape lo tomo de la muñeca y lo acerco para que pudiesen abrazarse

–Es nuestro hijo Harry, nuestro –Abrazo con mas fuerza a sus dos amores mientras se le escapaban lagrimas de alegría. Solamente Harry y su hijo podían lograr que el pocionista se mostrara tan vulnerable, ¡llorando! Por Merlín ni la muerte de Lily Evans le había provocado tal sentimiento.

Harry sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su esposo con la mano, miro a su pequeño bebe –Hola Sevy junior soy tu papi Harry –Se presento alegre el de ojos verdes mientras le agarraba la manita con cuidado.

El pocionista carraspeo para llamar la atención de Harry –De ninguna manera, no se llamara Severus –Dijo muy serio

Harry hizo puchero –Pero es normal que los hijos se llamen como los padres o los abuelos –Quiso razonar el Gryffindor

Snape elevo una ceja –Entonces que se llame Harry –Dijo determinado

El de ojos verdes se cruzo de brazos –Ese nombre no le queda, míralo Severus, este pequeño es todo un Snape –Aseguro confiado

Severus entrecerró los ojos –Por que de pronto te vuelves tan tradicionalista? Mi nombre es espantoso y esta claro que no quieres que tenga el tuyo, por que no pensamos en otro? –Propuso el pocionista

Harry se quedo pensativo –Soy malo buscando nombres, alguna idea? –Dijo preocupado

Severus se quedo observando la carita de su hijo por unos segundos –Bran, ese nombre me gusta, ¿qué te parece? –Pregunto a su esposo

Harry sonrió –Bien, Bran Snape Potter no suena tan mal, pero para mi siempre será Sevy Junior –La sonrisa del Gryffindor se amplio –Hola Bran ¿te gusta tu nombre? –Decía cariñosamente a su bebe, Severus ya no tuvo la oportunidad de reclamar eso ultimo, al menos su joven esposo no se había acordado de ponerle Albus o Sirius.

**O-o**

Los invitados de la boda habían entrado poco a poco, para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Snape Potter. Draco lo lo estaba cargando, emocionado mientras le decía que pronto le presentaría a un amiguito, Scorpius, no tardaría en nacer también

–No seria maravilloso que nuestros hijos, ya saben, digo seria lindo que este pequeño en un futuro me pudiera decir suegro – dijo el rubio mirando con ternura al que esperaba fuera el esposo de su hijo en el futuro

Severus se puso pálido –Draco, no te parece que es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas? Además no quiero que fuerces una relación entre ellos. Si se da bien y si no ¡mejor! –Harry carraspeo, Snape volteo solo para toparse con una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su marido –Lo que quiero decir es que es un bebe, falta mucho para eso –Concluyo el pocionista. Ron y Harry se reían de la cara que había puesto el rubio. El de ojos verdes le puso una mano en el hombro

–Seria un honor que nuestros hijos se casen, pero eso no lo decidiremos nosotros –Draco asintió, quizás solo estaba emocionado por que pronto tendría a su propio bebe.

**O-o**

Harry con Bran en los brazos, caminaba junto a Severus. Por fin estaban frente a su nuevo hogar. El de ojos verdes se moría por explorar su nueva casa, aunque eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana, el joven se sonrojo al recordar que estaba por comenzar su luna de miel.

Distraído como estaba, Harry apenas sintió como era levantado. Cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba en los protectores brazos de Severus –Mi idea era entrar solo contigo en brazos –Severus le sonrió a su esposo –Pero agradezco que seamos los tres. Entraremos a nuestro nuevo hogar como una verdadera familia –A Harry le pareció como si el pocionista quisiera llorar y creyó que era muy tierno. No sabia como reaccionar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un tímido beso al pocionista. Ahora estaban completos.

Harry estaba maravillado con la casa, esperaba encontrarla decorada al puro estilo Slytherin, pero no era así, los muebles eran de madera. En la sala predominaban mas los colores tierra, un tapiz color arena, cortinas casi doradas, Harry casi no tuvo tiempo de curiosear, fue llevado directo a sus habitaciones, hacia una enorme cama con sabanas blancas. A un lado se encontraba una pequeña cuna con mantas azules.

Severus deposito con cuidado a Harry sobre la cama –Dejare el decorado para que después ambos lo decidamos, por ahora quise que fuese blanco para nuestra luna de miel –Los negros ojos de Severus brillaron con emoción al decir estas palabras.

Potter no tardo en dejar a Bran, dormido en su nueva cuna y miro a su esposo de manera predadora –¿Qué decía sobre una luna de miel? –Harry se lamio los labios mientras se contoneaba de la maneras mas sexy que podía, acercándose lentamente a su esposo mientras dejaba caer su túnica en el suelo.

Severus estaba impaciente. Había pensado que la habitación era lo suficientemente amplia y ahora deseaba que esta fuese mas pequeña para que Harry estuviese ya en sus brazos –¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Harry sacando a Snape de sus pensamientos

El pocionista elevo una ceja, no sabia a que venia esa pregunta, ¿acaso se refería a hacerlo con su hijo en la habitación? No, por mas Gryffindor que fuera no podía estar preguntando una cosa tan absurda –Digo, acabas de dar a luz esta tarde, ¿no será demasiado esfuerzo para ti? ¿Por qué no mejor descansas? y podremos iniciar la luna de miel mañana –Razono el de ojos verdes, Snape entrecerró los ojos, eso que escuchaba no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no iba a negar que estaba un poco cansado a pesar de las pociones que había tomado para recuperarse.

–¿Tu crees que podría dormir teniéndote a mi lado, en nuestra casa, en nuestro cuarto y por sobretodo en nuestra luna de miel? –Harry se sorprendió con la sinceridad del Slytherin –¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para tener nuestra primera vez? –Ahora fue Harry el que entrecerró los ojos

–Por Merlín Severus, tenemos un hijo! Quien creerá ese cuento de nuestra primera vez? Ahora, ponte la pijama y a dormir, para compensar te daré un suave masaje –El de ojos verdes empujo a su esposo animándolo a mudarse de ropa.

Severus se detuvo –Por lo de primera vez me refería a como esposos y no necesito ir al baño para ponerme la pijama, puedo hacerlo aquí –Harry enrojeció con la sola sugerencia. Snape comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo, Potter no podía negarlo, adoraba a su esposo y mas cuando estaba desnudo. Estaba embobado mirando el delicioso cuerpo de Severus Snape que se descubría poco a poco, sintiendo como la lujuria quería apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y le dio la espalda haciendo como que buscaba su propia pijama. Pero no conocía la casa ni sabia donde estaban sus cosas, ¿en que cajón debía buscar? Se dio vuelta para preguntarle al pocionista y vio que este estaba completamente desnudo. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba –No, no piens… ¿Tu pijama? –Fueron todas las palabras que pudo pronunciar el Gryffindor

–Se me antoja dormir desnudo hoy, hace un poco de calor ¿no te parece? Entonces… –Sonrió malévolamente –¿Me darás mi masaje? –Harry trago saliva con dificultad, ¿por que pensó que su esposo habría de hacérsela fácil esta vez?

Snape se recostó boca abajo en la cama –Estoy esperando –Dijo con voz melodiosa

Harry respiro profundo. Todo fuera por el bien de Severus. Ya podría dar rienda suelta a su pasión después. Harry miro la enorme cama. Por supuesto su queridísimo esposo, "desnudo", se había acostado ¡justo en el centro de la cama!

Un tanto desconfiado se subió a la cama solo quitándose los zapatos y dudando un poco toco la espalda del mayor casi temblando. Suavemente comenzó a masajear. Su posición no era muy cómoda, pero hacia lo mejor que podía

–Por que no te subes en mi y masajeas con fuerza mis tensos hombros- dijo Severus

Harry lo observo receloso, no iba a caer en su trampa –Por que no mejor te colocas en la orilla de la cama y así me será mas sencillo –Contesto lo mas frio posible

Snape movió los brazos, como si en verdad fuera a moverse de lugar, para solo dejarse caer suspirando –Estoy demasiado cómodo y siento un poco de frio. Creo que lo mejor seria que con tu cuerpo me dieras un poco de calor mientras me masajeas –Ronroneo el mayor.

Harry se cruzo de brazos –Solo tienes que arrastrarte un poco amor –Dijo con molestia

El pocionista gruño –Si no quieres darme el masaje esta bien, después de todo la luna de miel se fue a la mierda –Severus se removió buscando sacar la sabana para taparse con ella. Harry rodo los ojos, puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo para detenerlo –Esta bien, solo quédate quieto.

Harry se apoyo lo menos posible en la espalda de Severus para posicionarse en la cintura de este como si de un caballo de tratase, estaba por comenzar cuando vio que la mano de su esposo estaba ocupada por una botellita –¿Puedes usar este aceite? –La voz de Severus era sospechosamente neutral. Harry tomo la botellita poniendo una generosa porción en su mano y esparció lo mas que pudo por toda la espalda de Severus. Sus manos resbalaban. Se sentía tan bien apretujar la piel desnuda de su esposo! El aceite desprendía un agradable aroma, esa sin duda había sido una muy buena idea. Severus se relajaría en cuestión de minutos

–Si, mmm… Harry tan rico –La voz de Severus se le antojaba sedosa al Gryffindor, tan sensual. Los suspiros que le arrancaba en cada movimiento de sus manos, de pronto se sintió ligeramente mareado y la piel debajo de sus manos estaba mas caliente. Acaso ese no era un aceite normal?

Snape trataba de mostrarse provocativo, el aceite afrodisiaco que le había entregado a Harry no tardaría en hacer efecto, sintió como un pequeño bulto se apretujaba en su cintura, justo donde Harry estaba sentado. Ese era el momento! Tenia que actuar. El efecto del aceite no duraría mucho. Se levanto empujando a Harry a un lado de la cama y de inmediato se posiciono aprisionando al joven

–Sev, que, ¿que haces? –Los verdes ojos del joven estaban nublados, sin duda por el deseo. El pocionista no lo dudo ni por un segundo y ataco esos labios antes de que pudiera reclamarle mas, cuando sintió que las fuerzas del Gryffindor menguaban, bajo, buscando despojarlo del pantalón.

–No, Sev, estas débil –Harry gimió al sentir cerrarse la mano de Severus en su miembro, ¿En que momento le había quitado el pantalón? –Te hará daño… ahh… Sev

¿La preocupación de Harry podía ser tan grande? Normalmente con el aroma inhalado del aceite y por la reacción de su cuerpo no debería tener mas cabeza que para el placer. Pero después de todo se trataba de Potter, no podía dejar de ser un tonto Gryffindor. Supuso que cualquiera hubiese desistido, ¿debería sentirse mal por usar métodos tan sucios? El efecto no tardaría mas que un par de minutos mas y todo regresaría a la normalidad, la erección de Harry se aliviaría por si sola, sin necesidad de mayores incentivos. Solo que él no era cualquiera, afortunadamente era un Slytherin y lo único que deseaba era su luna de miel, aunque tuviera que usar métodos tan poco razonables. Por otro lado, razono, no es como si estuviera obligando al chico, después de todo.

Separo las piernas del inocente Gryffindor, tomo un poco del aceite que aun tenia en su propia espalda para lubricar un poco sus dedos, penetrando con dos dedos desde el inicio esa apretada entrada, logrando que Harry dejara escapar sonoros gemidos y jadeos.

Contento, Severus se dio cuenta que Harry ya estaba lo bastante excitado como para que se negara a esas alturas –¿Quieres que pare? –Pregunto burlón el pocionista

–Hazlo despacio, no te esfuerces –Harry abrió las piernas aun mas para no dificultarle la tarea a su amante.

Severus se acomodo, deslizo su palpitante miembro cerca de la entrada de Harry para provocarlo solo un poco mas, hasta que detuvo la punta de su hinchado miembro en la entrada, lentamente empujo, entrando, disfrutando de cada milímetro hasta que estuvo dentro por completo –Entonces… ¿lo quieres lento?

Harry respiraba dificultoso –Como sea pero ¡mueve esas caderas! –Al parecer a su esposo se le había borrado al fin la preocupación, ahora si podía hacer el amor ¡como Merlín mandaba!

Se sentía tan bien penetrar a su Harry. Quizás ya era momento de aumentar la intensidad... sujeto fuertemente las caderas del chico...iba a enterrarse hasta el fondo! Y entonces se escucho el llanto de su bebe. Ambos voltearon a ver la cuna, ¿ya era la hora de alimentarlo? ¿Por que Bran tenia que ser tan inoportuno?

Harry no le dio tiempo a Severus de reaccionar, de inmediato lo empujo y se puso de pie

No, ¡eso simplemente no le podía estar pasando!

Continuara…

Nota.- Lo se tarde demasiado, he estado doblando turno por que una doctora renuncio y eso sin contar que no han conseguido a quien contratar, llevo todo febrero de esta manera, si no se apuran a conseguir a alguien lo siento mucho pero yo también tengo mis limites!

Ahora respecto al fic, lo siento pero no lo pude evitar, me encanta interrumpir jajaja XD! Ohhh escribi un intento de drable que se llama "Regreso a ti en San Valentin" en el próximo capitulo pondré la continuación, esto puede significar un incremento en el numero de capítulos en este fic… ¿Uno mas? espero no les moleste jeje…

Gracias a Claudia por su preocupación y paciencia eres un amor! Y claro por revisar mi fic jiji…

Y a mis lectores por leer! Espero les siga gustando el fic! Se cuidan!


	68. la noche de bodas y Bran

img src='.'

**REGRESO A TI**

68.- La noche de bodas y Bran

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

Usar un aceite afrodisíaco no era fuera del espectro de lo esperable, después de todo Severus era un Slytherin, y Harry, su amado esposo, como buen Gryffindor lo entendería, de alguna manera.

Y es que, si había de ser sincero con si mismo, se sentía deliciosamente pecaminoso penetrar a su Harry. El de ojos negros estaba por demás excitado. Hasta ahora se había contenido en consideración a la preocupación del mas joven, pero necesitaba más. Quizás ya era tiempo de aumentar la intensidad... Asi que sujetó fuertemente las caderas del chico. Iba a enterrarse hasta el fondo y hacer gritar de placer a su pareja.

Fue entonces que se escuchó el llanto de su bebe. Ambos voltearon a ver la cuna. El pequeño lloraba mientras su carita se ponía colorada por el esfuerzo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando? ¿Ya era la hora de alimentarlo? ¿Por que Bran tenía que ser tan inoportuno?

"Ignóralo" se dijo a si mismo. Debía retomar el control de su apasionada actividad antes de que… Harry no le dio tiempo a Severus de reaccionar. De inmediato empujó a Severus apartándolo de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Snape parpadeó perplejo

No, ¡eso simplemente no le podía estar pasando!

Severus gruñó molesto ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que atender a su adolorido miembro! Miró

molesto a Harry y entonces su enojo se desvaneció. Su esposo, desnudo, sosteniendo a su primogénito, con la mirada mas tierna en el de ojos verdes que jamás haya visto antes, era una escena en verdad encantadora.

Severus miraba embelesado como Harry mecía al pequeño, y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro. Se le había ocurrido una manera mas creativa de hacer dormir a su pequeño.

–Harry –Llamó el pocionista a su esposo

Potter miro a Severus y de inmediato supo que algo tramaba. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Elevó una ceja al ver la manera seductora en la que, con su dedo, el pocionista le estaba diciendo que se acercara. Instintivamente negó con la cabeza. Tenia que atender primero a su bebe, si caía en las manos de su esposo no sabia lo que podría pasar, no quería ser un mal padre, abrazo con fuerza a su hijo y le dio la espalda al pocionista, "tentaciones no por Merlín" pensó el menor, había notado que el miembro de Severus seguía tan despierto como al principio.

–Vamos Harry. Ven aquí, quiero abrazarte junto con Bran. Quiero mecerlos a los dos juntos –Fue la respuesta serena de Severus.

Harry, aún indeciso, se acercó a la cama. El pocionista le ayudó a sentarse en su regazo, haciendo que apoyara su espalda contra su pecho para poder abrazarlo. Severus coló su barbilla sobre el cuello del Gryffindor. El pequeño seguía despierto, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Harry suspiro para después desplegar una sincera sonrisa. No podía estar mas feliz, con Bran en sus brazos, casado con el amor de su vida... no, No se atrevía a pedir nada mas, o quizás…

–¿Severus? –Harry quiso llamar la atención de su esposo.

El pocionista se acurrucó aún más en el cuello del más joven, haciendo un sonido mudo dando a entender que tenia toda su atención.

–¿Lo sabes, cierto? –Su valentía menguó solo un poco. No quería terminar decepcionado al no obtener la respuesta deseada.

–¿Qué cosa? –Dijo sonriendo el mayor al ver que su hijo cerraba los ojos y los abría con cierta dificultad, sin duda se estaba quedando dormido.

Harry debió suponer que Snape no se la pondría fácil, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El deseaba escuchar esas palabras y si tenía que decirlas primero, entonces así sería –Lo mucho que te amo –Dijo sin más inhibiciones, produciendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al final.

Harry aguardaba el momento en que Severus le dijera, "Si, lo se. Yo también te amo" pero al parecer eso no habría de ocurrir. Sólo podía sentir como era apretujado entre esos cálidos brazos. Harry entendió que esa era la forma de contestar de Severus. Ambos se amaban. Bran era la prueba, pero a veces era bonito escucharlo. Suspiró resignado. Esa era la manera de ser de Severus y a esta altura Harry no tenia por qué quejarse.

El pocionista se había distraído con el pequeño, solo pensaba en el momento que su hijo se durmiera y lo dejara reanudar el asunto pendiente con su amado. Entonces las palabras de Harry lo hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos. Miró al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Su esposo le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, pero antes le había preguntado si lo sabia y ¡claro que lo sabia! Así como sabia lo que se debía contestar en esos casos, pero su orgullo no le permitía emitir esas palabras. Su esposo seguramente estaba esperando una respuesta, pero Severus no estaba preparado para darla. Sonrió maliciosamente. Su voz no le iba a permitir decirlo, no por el momento, supuso que su miembro, aún duro, haría un mejor trabajo. Abrazó con fuerza a Harry, disfrutando de la sensación, meciéndolo un poco. Esperaba que su hijo terminara de dormirse con el arrullo. Deslizó sus manos por el costado del Gryffindor sintiendo como este se estremecía con el toque, posicionándolas en la cintura de este, y luego bajando un poco, para acariciar los muslos, esperando por el momento propicio para hacer su jugada. Comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de Harry, ya podía imaginar al de ojos verdes ronroneando de placer, pero en vez de eso obtuvo un poco de rechazo. El mas joven parecía querer alejarse. Severus lo abrazó con mas fuerza obteniendo más resistencia. No lo estaba imaginado, Harry realmente no deseaba recibir sus atenciones. Pero Severus no se iba a rendir. Iba a conseguir lo que deseaba ¡aunque tuviera que violar a su nuevo esposo!

Forcejeó un poco con Harry no ¿por que se ponía difícil ahora? Tomó aire para tranquilizarse. No deseaba que su luna de miel terminara con violencia. Debía tener muy presente que su esposo era un sentimental Gryffindor, seguramente había maneras más pacíficas para encaminarlo a las delicias del placer. Se decidió por frotar ligeramente su nariz en el cuello de Harry mientras suspiraba resignado, pero el menor aprovechó para tratar de levantarse. Severus vió la espalda de su esposo elevarse frente a él, siguiendo con su mirada la línea media hasta los bien formados glúteos de su amante. Sintió como su miembro respingaba pidiendo acurrucarse en la tibia entrada del Gryffindor, así que detuvo el escape del menor acercándolo sólo lo suficiente como para rozar la cabeza de su miembro demasiado cerca de la zona del pecado. Harry gimió sorprendido.

–Dices que me amas –Susurró el pocionista –¿No quieres mi respuesta? –Ronroneó el mayor mientras su miembro resbalaba un poco más hacia su objetivo.

Harry se paralizó, dejó de respirar por un segundo. Deseaba enterrarse de una buena vez, pero aun tenia en sus brazos a Bran ¿y si perdía la fuerza y lo soltaba? Sólo necesitaba dejar a su hijo en la cuna y entonces complacería a su esposo. Fue entonces que Severus hizo su pregunta, ¿Una respuesta? ¡Claro que la quería!

–Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo –Soltó el pocionista sin mayores rodeos. Harry se sintió en las nubes. Escuchar "te amo" al final de la frase, esas palabras de los labios de Severus era más de lo que podía soportar. Sintió como si su cuerpo se empezaba a derretir cual mantequilla en el ardiente sol, permitiendo al fin ser penetrado hasta quedar sentado por completo. Respiró agitado tratando de concentrar la fuerza en sus brazos para no soltar a su hijo. Severus era cruel en ese aspecto, ¿acaso se había olvidado de Bran?

La mano de Severus se aferró a la suya para ayudarle a sujetar a su hijo –Sev –Jadeó el menor –Deja… Bran… Cuna –Fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a decir.

Severus sonrió malicioso, ni de broma lo habría de soltar –Muévete para mecerlo un poco.

Harry cerró fuertemente los ojos ¿era una broma? El pocionista lo animó a moverse usando su mano libre, mientras el de ojos verdes trataba de no dejar escapar ningún sonido de su boca, hasta que suplicó.

–Por favor…

Severus sonrió, Harry se dejaba hacer como quería, sin embargo no podía negar que era cruel mantenerlo sosteniendo a Bran, susurro en su oído –Esta bien, déjame que lo coloque en su cuna –Termino el siseo mordisqueando la oreja del Gryffindor.

Harry quiso separarse, pero Severus ya había decidido que no lo dejaría escapar –¿Acaso no eres mago? –Pregunto divertido mientras sacaba su varita, levitando a su hijo, depositándolo suavemente en su cuna. Hizo otro movimiento de varita –No quiero que te contengas, grita todo lo que quieras Bran no nos escuchará –Harry iba a protestar, pero el pocionista lo interrumpió –Pero nosotros si lo escucharemos a él. Por ahora se sólo mío –El mayor besó el hombro de su esposo mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta tocar los pezones del Gryffindor apretándolos hasta ponerlos duros. Le encantaba esa sensación mientras sentía como ese cuerpecito suspiraba y se estremecía con su toque. Severus continuó devorando ese delicioso cuello mientras animaba a Harry a moverse. El Gryffindor se apretó empujándose mientras movía su trasero haciendo círculos frotándose lo mas posible

–Ahhh…

El grito de Snape fue como música para los oídos del Gryffindor. Se le había ocurrido hacer ese movimiento y sorprender a su esposo, aunque no estaba seguro que fuese tan placentero, para ambos. Se sentía tan bien frotarse de esa manera!

–¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –El pocionista jadeó extasiado –Casi logras que me corra –Tomó al de ojos verdes por las caderas y lo empujó para dejarlo boca abajo mientras el lo penetraba con mas fuerza, Harry sólo atinó a apretar las sábanas mientras gritaba y gemía –Sev… así, ¡por Merlín! –Gritó de nuevo al sentir el ataque contra su próstata.

–¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el de ojos negros. Harry sólo pudo asentir mientras se retorcía en las sábanas. El chico no aguantaría mucho. Snape sujetó el olvidado miembro de su esposo y comenzó a masajearlo al tiempo que lo embestía con mas intensidad.

–Te amo –Dijo en voz baja el pocionista, los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos mientras mojaba las sabanas con su semilla. Dos embestidas y sintió la calidez del semen de su esposo en su entrada. Harry sonrió, supuso que tenia esa típica cara de tonto adolecente enamorado, sintió como Severus se dejaba caer agotado a su lado y se abrazo a él de inmediato –¿Estas bien amor? –Preguntó al tiempo que quitaba unos mechones humedecidos de la cara de su amante. Snape lo abrazo posesivo.

–Ahora lo estoy –Dijo para después sonreír.

**O-o**

Draco había puesto una carota al ver las enormes ojeras de Harry. Después de casi dos meses ¿cómo podía permitir tal ofensa a su lindo rostro juvenil? No tenia excusa. El y Ron también tenían a Scorpius desde hacia una semana y el Slytherin tenia cara de desvelado. Claro que el elfo que le había regalado su padre el día de su boda ayudaba bastante, pero también se turnaba con Ron para atender a su pequeño.

–Potter! –Elevó la voz. Ron, que estaba a su lado, ya lo veía venir. Abrazó a su bebé tratando de tapar sus oídos para que no lo despertara. El hermoso bebé rubio platinado asomaba sus preciosos ojos azules, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreírle. A veces se preguntaba si Lucius Malfoy había dado a luz a Draco puesto que eran demasiado parecidos o simplemente la Sangre Malfoy era demasiado fuerte. Como fuera, su hijo iba a ser demasiado hermoso. Tendría que cuidarlo de cualquier arpía que quisiera dañarle su tierno corazón.

Harry miro extrañado al rubio. Este se acercó molesto y le arrebató a Bran de los brazos. Se lo entregó a Ron sin siquiera preguntar. El pelirrojo casi perdió el equilibrio, pero su expresión se tornó a una de alivio al sentir como Lucius Malfoy lo detuvo por el hombro

–¡Draco! –refunfuñó el molesto abuelo –¿Qué crees que haces?

Draco miró a su padre como no dando importancia al asunto –Esos dos se casarán en un futuro, pueden comenzar a conocerse desde ahora –Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del rubio menor. Narcisa sonrió divertida. Sólo esperaba que el capricho de su hijo no metiera a las dos familias en problemas y por sobre todo a su nietecito hermoso.

Aunque El objetivo de Draco al quitarle a Harry su hijo no era la de juntar a los niños. Aquello podía esperar algunos años mas. Lo que importaba era mejorar el aspecto de Harry, que era ofensivo a su presencia –Harry, dime ¿por qué te vez tan cansado mientras que Severus parece tan fresco como una lechuga? –El de ojos verdes desvió la mirada.

–Eso es por que no me ha dejado hacer mi papel como padre –Contestó Snape –Al principio me decía que por el parto yo debía estar cansado, y él fue el que atendió a Bran desde el principio, pero por Salazar ¡ya pasaron dos meses! Le digo que se quede en cama y ¡no me obedece!

Harry sólo volteó la mirada. No quería admitir que su esposo decía la verdad. Era sólo que le gustaba atender a su pequeño e indefenso hijo, ¿acaso no podían entender eso?

–Padre, te encargamos a los pequeños. Iremos a un spa. Nos merecemos unos buenos masajes. Regresaremos en un par de horas –Dijo Draco, como si fuese un vaso de agua lo que pedía.

Harry se escandalizó –¡Imposible! –Harry se sorprendió de su propia respuesta.

Draco elevó una ceja –¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Tratando de parecer más calmado, Harry contestó –Bueno, cuidar a su nieto es de lo más normal, pero cuidar un segundo bebé, con el que no tiene relación sanguínea? Es demasiado. No puedo molestar de esa manera al señor Malfoy!

–Yo me quedaré a cuidar de Bran –Interrumpió el pocionista –Además hace tiempo que no platico con mi buen amigo Lucius –Severus tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Ron.

–No se preocupe Potter, aunque tuviese a los dos niños a mi cuidado cuento con la ayuda de mis elfos domésticos –Lucius comentó.

–Todo arreglado, ¿nos vamos? ¿Madre? ¿Ron? –Draco miró a su familia esperando confirmación.

Narcisa sonrió encantada. No se iba a negar a pasar un día en el spa y Ron no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a Draco vestido con tan solo una toalla. Además debía cuidarlo de curiosos pervertidos.

Severus se acerco para besar rápidamente a su esposo para despedirlo, no quería dar mucho espectáculo –Relájate un poco, te lo mereces –Dijo a manera de despedida, aunque Harry parecía no querer moverse de su lugar.

Draco bufó un tanto enfadado ¿tenia que hacer todo él? Caminó con paso decidido y tomó el brazo del de ojos verdes –Vamos Harry, quiero alcanzar a mi masajista –Harry trastabilló un poco. Su rostro no mostraba sentimientos, tan solo miraba fijamente a su esposo e hijo. Snape sonrió y tomó una manita de Bran agitándola para que pareciera que le estaba diciendo adiós a su otro padre.

Draco estaba prácticamente arrastrando a Potter fuera del lugar. El moreno menor miraba detenidamente a su familia alejarse a medida que iba siendo arrastrado por el rubio menor. En su mente permanecía esa imagen de esa manera. Incluso su hijo le decía adiós. Harry sintió sus ojos acuosos, no quería separarse de su amante y su bebé.

Habían pasado tantas cosas! Demasiadas para su gusto. Y ahora que finalmente tenia lo que tanto había deseado, sentía que tanta felicidad se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Y ahora Querían alejarlo de su familia! Harry se detuvo de pronto haciendo que Draco perdiera un poco el equilibrio, quien se se dio vuelta más molesto que nunca ¿Ahora qué? pensó, pero se quedó mudo al ver la expresión preocupada de Potter. El joven Malfoy se alarmó aún más al ver como algunas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Potter –No me dejen solo…

Fue un susurro, pero Draco lo escuchó fuerte y claro…

Continuará…

Nota.- Lo se, esta vez tarde demasiado! Mucho trabajo y cosillas demás U.U

Pero! Lo importante del asunto (además del fic) es que ya no doblare guardias! Yuupiii!

Para el siguiente cap Lucius y Seversu se quedaran a cuidar a los pequeños jeje… haber como les va jo,jo,jo… conociéndome no muy bien juar juar…

Gracias a Claudia por ser mi paciente beta jeje…

Y a mis lectores por continuar con mi fic!

Hasta el próximo!


	69. Severus, Lucius y los bebes I

**REGRESO A TI**

69.- Severus, Lucius y los bebes I

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

¿Ahora qué? Pensó Draco Malfoy, al ser detenido sin previo aviso.

Nadie detenía a un Malfoy sin al menos un reclamo, pero se quedó mudo al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Potter. El joven Malfoy se alarmó aún más al ver como algunas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Harry –No me dejen solo…

Fue un susurro, pero Draco lo escuchó fuerte y claro, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? –Oye Harry, no pienses ni por un segundo que te quedarás solo con el masajista, Severus me mataría si yo fuera a dejar que eso suceda –El rubio si bien, sabia que la reacción de Potter poco tenia que ver con la opción de quedarse a solas con algún empleado del spa.

–¡No me dejen! –Dijo con más fuerza el de ojos verdes, Severus elevó una ceja. Esa no era una reacción propia de su Harry. El pocionista dejo caer la manita de Bran cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía, así que fue lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas junto a su esposo.

Con preocupación puso su mano en el rostro de Harry, tratando de limpiar algunas lágrimas. Sus miradas se conectaron y olvidándose de que tenían publico Snape lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de su esposo comenzaba a relajarse un poco, terminó el contacto y se abrazó al menor, colocando a su hijo en el medio para que Harry pudiese sentirlo –Yo –Dudó un instante en qué decir al sentir la mirada asombrada de su ahijado, después de todo él era el bastardo grasiento ex mortifago no? trató de ignorar esos pensamientos y se concentró en su Harry –Yo, no podría vivir sin ti, nosotros te necesitamos – Dijo y limpió un poco más las lágrimas de las mejillas del moreno, mientras le daba un beso en la nariz –No pienses ni por un segundo que dejaré que te alejes de nuestras vidas

Harry hipó, estaba tratando de contener su llanto –Temo perderlos de vista y que no regresen –Dijo el de ojos verdes para después aferrarse a sus dos amores con fuerza –Nunca te vayas, Sev, quédate conmigo y con Bran –Pidió un poco mas tranquilo.

El pocionista sonrió –De ahora en adelante no diremos adiós, si no hasta luego ¿de acuerdo?- Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza –Bien, ahora ve con Draco y relájate, nos veremos mas tarde –Dijo Severus como si todo estuviese resuelto, al intentar alejarse con su hijo en brazos, sintió el peso de su esposo aferrado en su brazo derecho

–No quiero ir –Dijo francamente Harry. El pocionista rodó los ojos ¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil con Potter?

Draco miro una mejor oportunidad para intervenir.

–Harry, mi padrino se quedara aquí con mi padre. No te preocupes, regresaremos en un par de horas ¿de acuerdo? –El rubio parecía entender un poco la situación y quería ser de ayuda. Sabia casi todo por lo que el héroe había pasado para al fin estar junto a Snape y por irrazonable que pudiera parecer la actitud del Gryffindor, Draco podía entender sus miedos.

Harry negó con la cabeza –¿Qué me garantiza que permanecerá aquí? Además no quiero ir a un estúpido spa. No lo necesito ¡me siento bien!

Draco respiró profundo tratando de ganar un poco de paciencia. Y pensar que en algún momento había pretendido a Potter, en esos momentos agradecía haber sido rechazado por el niño que vivió y venció.

El pocionista por el contrario abrazó a Harry con fuerza –El que debería de tener esa clase de temores soy yo – Dijo Snape y lo separó para verle a los ojos –Mírate, eres joven y hermoso, en mi vida sólo ha habido una persona en mi corazón y lo sabes. Aunque ahora hay otra personita que nos une todavía más. Harry debemos tener actividades por separado, eso es lo más sano para una relación.

El menor puso cara de preocupación–¿Te aburro? Por que yo no me cansaría jamás de estar a tu lado.

Severus sonrió. Mentiría si dijera que las declaraciones de su Gryffindor no lo hacían inmensamente feliz –Yo quiero que hagas cosas con tus amigos, que te diviertas, que me cuentes como te fue en tu día y al final del día me demuestres lo mucho que me extrañaste –Harry se sonrojó, mientras que Draco se alejó nervioso para darles su privacidad. No cabía duda, su padrino estaba loco por Potter. En su vida pensó escuchar tal declaración salir de los labios del pocionista en voz alta.

Severus le dió un beso tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía –Anda, ve y cuidado con que un joven apuesto te de masaje porque…

Harry sonrió le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Imaginaré que eres tú quien me lo da – luego le dio un beso en la frente a su bebé –Hasta luego Bran, cuida de de tu papi, prometo no tardar mucho –Harry se mordió los labios tratando de no llorar. Debía ser valiente, desde que naciera, Harry no se había separado de su hijo, pero sabia que ese momento habría de llegar y que mejor momento sabiendo que estaría con Severus. Respiró profundo y se alejó. Draco trató de llevárselo lo más rápido posible, no fuera a arrepentirse en el último momento.

Lucius y Severus se quedaron a solas con los pequeñitos. El rubio sacó su varita y convirtió un sofá en otra cunita para Bran junto a Scorpius. El pocionista depositó a su hijo mirándolo embelesado, tratando de ignorar a Malfoy, pues sabia lo que vendría.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se asomó en los labios del rubio –Si piensas por un momento que haré oídos sordos, estás demente Severus!

Snape se encogió de hombros –No se de que me estas hablando –_Ignóralo_ pensó de nuevo

–No puedes hacerte el tonto y lo sabes –Cambiando a una vocecilla chillona dijo –Demuéstrame lo mucho que me extrañaste – y dejó escapar un pequeña risa divertida.

–Ja, ja, di lo que quieras a-bue-li-to –contraataco el pocionista

Lucius cambió el semblante por uno de molestia, Pero esta era una muy buena oportunidad para burlarse de Snape y no la dejaría escapar –El abuelito más joven en la historia. Si no cómo explicas que tu hijo y mi nieto se lleven tan poco tiempo? ¿O será que tu eres el padre mas viejo?

Decir que no le gusto el comentario al profesor de pociones, era poco –Ah, entonces que suerte la mía de conseguirme un esposo tan joven como tu hijo, eso habla de lo bien conservado y atractivo que soy, ¿no te parece?

Lucius se mofó del comentario –Si no supiera por Draco que Potter es inmune al Imperius pensaría que esta bajo uno, colocado por ti…

–¡Como te atreves! –Snape elevo la voz

–Por favor Severus, fuimos mortifagos! Se de lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando tenemos algo en mente y ¿qué mejor trofeo que Potter? –Lucius sabia que sus palabras no eran ciertas, pero quería molestar al otro, ese juego lo iba a ganar él

El pocionista iba a contestar diciendo lo mucho que amaba a ese Gryffindor y que él mismo era testigo de ello, pero detuvo su furiosa lengua. Sólo eran provocaciones del otro y no le iba a permitir ganar, si se enojaba perdía –Me has descubierto. Lo admito, pero no es un imperius. Es algo mucho mejor, tanto que Potter esta perdido sin mi. Tu mismo lo viste, la enorme dependencia que tiene hacia mi –Con eso tenía el muy presumido rubio.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía ser cierto o ¿si? Notó un brillo de diversión en los ojos negros del otro ¡El muy desgraciado se estaba burlando! –No digas tonterías Snape, ¿ahora me vas a decir que es una poción de amor? Seria muy fácil detectarla y estoy seguro que no les habría dejado concebir un hijo.

Severus lo interrumpió –Por eso te dije que era mucho mejor. Siendo yo un maestro de pociones ¿crees que no soy capaz de crear algo tan perfecto?

El rubio enmudeció. Estaba consiente que no sabia todo lo relacionado con cómo se habían enamorado esos dos, pero de eso a lo que estaba proponiendo Snape había una abismal diferencia. El moreno estaba notando el terror en los ojos del rubio, supuso que era un buen momento para parar la broma, así que comenzó a reírse.

–¿No me digas que te lo creíste? –De nuevo comenzó a reírse el moreno.

Lucius enrojeció del coraje. Había caído como un niño! Trató de respirar para tranquilizarse, un Malfoy jamás perdía su compostura. ¡_Calma!_ se repetía a si mismo como un mantra, hasta que escucho un sonidito. Una elfina apareció en ese momento, esta iba a decir algo referente a los bebés, pero el rubio, con lo enojado que estaba, no dudo en correr a la pobre elfina.

–¡Largo! Ve con Draco o con cualquier otro miembro de la casa. No quiero que te aparezcas aquí, ni tu ni ningún otro elfo, ¿entendido? –La elfina lloriqueando, realizó una reverencia y así como apareció, se fue.

–¿No crees que te precipitaste un poco? –Snape lo sacó de su trance, El rubio miró a su amigo como notando que estaba allí por primera vez y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sido una tremenda estupidez. ¿Qué haría sin la elfina ayudándolo con los bebes?

–No importa –Interrumpió Snape los pensamientos del rubio –Somos adultos, supongo que podemos hacernos cargo nosotros.

Las facciones de Lucius comenzaron a relajarse, se quedó observando a los pequeños, quienes dormían plácidamente, parecían un par de angelitos.

–¿Crees que Draco logre juntar a este par de angelitos? –Dijo Malfoy

Severus negó con la cabeza –No lo se. Si se enamoran, sólo espero que no sufran mucho en el proceso –Si estaba en las manos del pocionista no iba a permitir que pasara nada ni remotamente similar a lo que el había vivido con Harry en el pasado, tantos secretos y peleas, aunque el resultado final fuera favorable.

Snape se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que miró como su pequeño arrugaba la nariz, como si algo le molestara. El pequeño se movió, parecía que seguía durmiendo y de nuevo la mueca, hasta que finalmente soltó el llanto.

Lucius miro divertido como Severus se apresuraba a cargar a su pequeño, meciéndolo para que regresara a dormir, sin mucho éxito.

–Si claro, nosotros los adultos lo podemos solucionar, ¿cierto? –Se burló el rubio.

Snape bufó –¿Me dirás entonces que sabes lo que hay que hacer?

Lucius iba a contestar cuando Scorpius haciendo coro, empezó a llorar casi con la misma intensidad –No te lo diré, te lo demostraré – El abuelo rebuscó en una bolsa que tenia a un lado de la cuna, sacó un biberón, lo calentó un poco con la varita y tomó al bebe para alimentarlo. El pequeño comenzó a succionar el alimento deteniendo su llanto inmediatamente –Lo vez, esto es sencillo.

Snape giró los ojos –Bran comió hace media hora, no creo que su llanto sea por eso –Snape continuó meciéndolo, sin muchos resultados.

Lucius había terminado de darle el contenido del biberón a su nieto y estaba por recostarlo cuando el pocionista lo detuvo –Espera Lucius, me parece que hay que sacarle los gases. De lo contrario tendrá cólicos y no parara de llorar.

–¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? –Preguntó el rubio. Se imaginó a si mismo volteando a su nieto de cabeza, agitándolo para que arrojara los gases. Muy poco probable, ¿aplastarle el estomago quizás? Ya podía verse sentado aplastando el abdomen del pequeño mientras este soltaba un pequeño gas y no precisamente por la boca. Malfoy hizo un gesto de desagrado –Cambiemos de bebés, yo lo hare –Apuro el pocionista al mirar los gestos que hacia Lucius.

Ahora el rubio tenia en la manos un pequeño llorón, los chillidos parecieron intensificarse al sujetarlo. Miró como Severus sólo palmeaba en la espalda a Scorpius. Entrecerró los ojos, esa serpiente tramposa, tomaba la labor mas sencilla y lo dejaba con su berrinchudo hijo en las manos –Creo que puedo hacer eso, regrésame a mi nieto Severus –Lucius prácticamente le arrebató al rubio bebe y le regresó a su hijo, quien seguía llorando

–¡Espera! –Snape quiso advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde, había agitado demasiado brusco al niño y eso solo podía terminar en una cosa.

Lucius se lo coloco en el hombro y comenzó a palmearle la espalda al pequeño. Un sonoro eructo salió de la boca del pequeño. ¡_Perfecto! ¡Es mejor que por abajo!_pensó cuando un aroma desagradable, mezclado con el de la leche, le inundó las fosas nasales. Giró su cabeza y miró su hombro, todo vomitado –¡Maldito Draco, ésta me la paga! –Puso a Scorpius en la cuna y con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiarse

–Quise advertirte, pero no me escuchaste –Se burló Snape con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

–¿Por que iba a hacerle caso a alguien que no ha conseguido que deje de llorar su hijo?

Severus frunció el ceño. Eso era cierto, pero no tenia por que decirlo –¿Entonces qué sugieres? –Preguntó el pocionista tratando de contener su enojo

–¡Que se yo! ponle algo en la boca para que pare ese llanto! –Dijo el rubio alterado y entonces comenzó de nuevo el llanto del hijo de Draco. Lucius se paso la mano por el rostro. Se sentía un poco mas viejo, aunque no lo admitiría frente a Snape. ¿Por qué había corrido a los elfos? Se suponía que seria una tarde agradable con su viejo amigo, ¿Cómo había terminado en algo como esto?

Respiro profundamente para serenarse y tomó en brazos a su nieto –Ya, ya, no quería asustarte, cariño –Susurró de la manera mas tierna que pudo, pero el adorable querubín ni siquiera disminuía el llanto.

–¡Lo tengo! –Dijo emocionado Snape –Cuando un bebé llora se debe verificar que este alimentado y limpio, quizás sólo necesita un cambio de pañal –eso sensato. Sólo cambiar el pañal por uno limpio, pero Severus sabia que sonaba mas sencillo de lo que era.

Lucius colocó un cambiador en la mesa y coloco a Scorpius sobre este y comenzó a desvestirlo, Severus imitó a su amigo.

El rubio ya tenia todo cerca, toallitas húmedas, pañales nuevos, eso era lo mínimo indispensable ¿no? Trago saliva y se dispuso a desabrochar el pañal. Snape no hizo nada, prefiriendo, primero, mirar lo que hacia el rubio.

Malfoy terminó de desabrochar el desechable y lo estaba levantando para observar, de inmediato con cara de espanto regresó el pañal a su lugar, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza –De ninguna manera, iremos a dónde quiera que esté mi hijo y… Definitivamente no pienso, por Salazar, ¿no se supone que sólo comen leche? –Miró a Severus a los ojos –No puedo hacer esto, ¡me niego!

Snape elevó una ceja. Harry cambiaba a Bran todo el tiempo, no podía ser tan terrible o ¿si? abrió el pañal de su propio hijo y lo cubrió de nuevo –¡Imposible! –Nunca había estado mas de acuerdo con el rubio en todo el día, necesitaba a Harry y lo necesitaba ¡ahora!

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hello! Pues que les puedo decir jeje… si estoy mas recuperada de mis cuantiosas guardias, pero nunca falta que pase, si no es por el trabajo es lo personal ¿no? ahh pero no es nada malo, como estamos en vacaciones creo que era inevitable tener visitas, hasta me he ido a ver Hop un rebelde sin pascua jajaj XD! Ya no alcance el horario de la 3D, nimodo T-T

Este capitulo tenia pensado terminarlo de otra manera, por eso lo he partido en dos, así que creo que hare sufrir un poco a estos dos, jeje… ¿se nota que últimamente paso mucho en el cunero del hospital? Jajaj XD! Cuando esta muy lleno si me toca hacer todo lo que Lucius no quiere ToT darles de comer es lindo jeje…

Gracias a Claudia por darle una revisada al cap, como siempre eres un amor!

Y a mis lectores por seguir con mi fic, sip ya vamos por el cap 70! Hasta el próximo!


	70. Severus, Lucius y los bebes II

**REGRESO A TI**

70.- Severus, Lucius y los bebes II

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

****O-o****

–No puedo hacer esto, ¡me niego! Rotundamente! –Lucius Malfoy estaba absolutamente decidido. Sabía que había cosas difíciles que los elfos hacían de vez en cuando y él mismo estaba dispuesto a ayudar en alguna que otra tarea si era realmente necesario, pero esto definitivamente no estaba entre las desagradables cosas que un Malfoy podría realizar.

Snape elevó una ceja. Imaginó que el rubio estaba exagerando, como era su costumbre. Harry cambiaba a Bran todo el tiempo, no podía ser tan terrible o ¿si?

Suspiro cansinamente, no lo sabría hasta intentarlo, así que abrió el pañal de su propio hijo pero tuvo que cubrirlo de nuevo lo mas rápido posible. Un vistazo había sido suficiente para apoyar las palabras de Malfoy –¡Imposible! –Nunca había estado más de acuerdo con el rubio en todo el día. Necesitaba a Harry y lo necesitaba ¡ahora!

Iba a cerrar el pañal cuando a su mente vino la cara de Harry. La desesperación de separarse de su familia y el cansancio que cuidar de Bran todo el tiempo le ocasionaba. No podía arrebatarle a su esposo el tan merecido descanso. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo. Esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Harry en ese momento, cuidar a Bran por unas horas, cambiar un simple pañal... no debía de ser mas difícil que preparar una asquerosa poción que requiriera gusarajos y babosas ¿cierto?

Severus respiró para tranquilizarse, ¡claro que podía hacerlo! La voz de Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–¿No podríamos simplemente desaparecer "eso" con magia? –El rubio miró detenidamente la expresión sorprendida de Severus, ¡por Salazar! ¡ellos eran magos!

–Un momento Lucius –A la mente de Snape le vinieron recuerdos de cuando Harry atendía a Bran. En ningún momento lo había visto usar la varita. Algo no cuadraba del todo –Escucha, nunca vi a Harry usar Magia cerca del bebé, ni siquiera para... tu sabes. No creo que sea buena idea –El pocionista no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que pudiese lastimar a su hijo

Malfoy elevó una ceja –¿Cuán peligroso puede ser en un hechizo de limpieza?

Severus entrecerró los ojos –No lo se, dímelo tu –Lucius abrió la boca, pero no pudo debatir aquello, enfurruñado le dio la espalda a Severus.

–Pues yo creo que es una estupenda idea, somos magos poderosos y capaces –Lucius sacó su varita.

–Has lo que quieras, es tu nieto de cualquier manera –El rubio se detuvo ¿y si algo le pasaba a su nieto? No creía que fuese algo peligroso, tan fácil como llevarlo corriendo a San Mungo y todo resuelto, pero sabía que su hijo no se lo perdonaría, le recriminaría en cada oportunidad y no le dejaría pasar tiempo con el pequeñito. No lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero quería mucho al tierno chiquilín, aunque fuese hijo de ese Weasley también. Lo amaba aunque fuese una maquina de desechos humanos.

Bajó la varita vencido. No usaría magia para cambiar a Scorpius.

Snape sonrió triunfante.

**O-o**

Harry miraba el lugar sin realmente mirar. Estaba seguro que si su humor fuese otro estaría encantado, pero no era así, solo podía pensar en su esposo y su hijo –¿Draco cuanto tiempo a pasado? –Preguntó sin detenerse a pensar que apenas se habían registrado.

El rubio bufó –Escúchame Potter, vas a entrar a este lugar y vas a dejar que unas maravillosas manos te den masaje. Te vas a relajar y no conforme con eso te darás un baño de barro ¿entendido? –El de ojos gris ni siquiera parpadeó mientras esperaba por la reacción del moreno.

–Está bien lo del masaje y todo eso, pero ¿para que necesito llenarme de barro? –Preguntó mientras sentía la mano de su amigo Ron en su hombro

–Hermano –Comenzó el pelirrojo –Es mejor que no te resistas, yo se lo que te digo, cuando a Draco se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay quien lo detenga. Lo mejor es que te dejes llevar y lo disfrutes.

Harry se separó –Creo, mi querido Ron, que por más que Scorpius naciera de Draco, tu eres el sumiso en esta relación o ¿me equivoco? –Weasley enrojeció mientras tartamudeaba sílabas –N- no soy sumiso, yo, este simplemente, pues ¡soy acomedido! –Dijo orgulloso pensando en que había encontrado la palabra indicada para ello, Harry no supo si reír o simplemente ignorar la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Draco sonrió ante la actitud de su esposo. Ese lindo pecoso siempre sabia que hacer para hacerlo feliz, aunque Draco sabía que en la mayoría de las veces Ron no estaba consciente de ello –Harry con el barro tu piel será suave como pétalo de rosa, estoy seguro que esta noche, al demostrarle a mi padrino lo mucho que lo extrañaste, él lo notara –Ahora fué el de los ojos verdes el que enrojeció de sólo pensar en lo complacido que se vería Severus al sentir su piel más suave de lo normal. Simplemente quería volver loco a ese hombre en la cama, en la sala, en la cocina ¡donde fuera!

Harry miró a Draco. Estaba decidido. Si debía complacer los caprichos del rubio, al menos tendría a un apasionado Severus aprisionado entre sus piernas al final del día, o mejor, a media tarde. El moreno sonrió malicioso –Bien, ¡que empiece la contienda!

Draco no imaginó que seria tan sencillo. Tontos Gryffindors! Eran tan deliciosamente manipulables! Y hablando de leoncitos... El tenia el suyo para abusar de él cuando quisiera. Se abrazó de su esposo y con cara de inocencia lo miró. Ron no estaba seguro de qué estaba por pedir el rubio, pero el estaría gustoso de dárselo. Draco se acerco al pelirrojo para darle un suave beso en los labios –Dejaras que Dan me de el masaje ¿verdad? –Dijo en tono infantil.

Ron entrecerró los ojos –Sólo si yo puedo verlos, amor –Contesto con molestia en su voz.

–Por supuesto amor, lo que te pido es que no interrumpas cuando este trabajando –Ron frunció el ceño

–¿Por que tendría que interrumpir si solo te estará dando un masaje en la espalda? –Era el momento de la manipulación estilo Malfoy –Si claro, en la espalda, en los brazos, en las piernas y en mis glúteos…

La ultima palabra la dijo en un tono mas bajo, pero el pelirrojo la escucho fuerte y claro –¡Ni hablar! Soy el único que puede poner sus manos en ese lugar –Dijo terminantemente.

–Pero Ron, solo es un masaje –Suplicó el rubio

–Dije no, Draco Malfoy si ese te toca ¡Nos vamos! –Ron estaba rojo de celos

El rubio no se iba a dar por vencido –¿No dijiste que me darías lo que fuera?-Ron abrió la boca pero no podía de negarlo, se lo había dicho a Harry justo unos segundos atrás, un poco mas calmado y resignado decidió contestar, si sus palabras no lo convencían entonces el también entraría el juego de su amado –Pídeme lo que sea, pero no me pidas que me quede tranquilo mientras otro hombre toca a mi esposo.

Draco se enfurruñó al escucharlo –Pero es un profesional, no lo haría por otra razón –Quiso razonar

–De acuerdo, si eso quieres, eso tendrás, pero entonces yo también quiero elegir quien me de mi masaje–Dijo entre molesto y divertido.

Draco elevó una ceja, ¿que había sido todo aquello? Por que de alguna forma sentía que el manipulado había sido él y no su esposo?

**O-o**

Severus miró el pañal de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, lo levantó y lo regresó, ¿por dónde comenzar? Decidido, lo sacó de un jalón, los piecitos de Bran bailaron en el aire embarrándose los calcetines al chocar contra su piel. –¡Maldición! –Se quejó, sabia que había escuchado una risita por parte de Lucius

Tomo un par de toallitas húmedas y comenzó a limpiar, tratando de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible, cuando casi había terminado, el pequeño pateo volviendo a embarrar donde ya había limpiado. Snape bufó, no sabía cuanto mas le duraría la paciencia. Molesto le quito los calcetines y limpió un poco mas enérgico y rápido.

Malfoy observaba detenidamente los errores del pocionista, estaba analizando detenidamente todo, sabia que podía hacer un mejor trabajo –Espera lo estas abrochando mal –Dijo el rubio.

Severus elevó una ceja –¿Ahora resulta que tu eres el experto?

Lucius puso su mejor cara de arrogancia y se dispuso a demostrar su destreza. Tomó el pañal enrollándolo, trayendo con el lo indeseable. Sonrió al ver que su idea funcionaba fenomenalmente. Tomó varias toallitas húmedas para terminar de limpiar los restos tratando de no ensuciarse. Colocó un nuevo pañal debajo de Scorpius y miró a Severus notando la molestia en el pocionista al ver su triunfal maniobra. Cuando regresó el rostro para terminar con el trabajo sintió que algo le mojaba la ropa. Se quedo estático por unos segundos. ¡Aquello no le estaba pasando! ¡Simplemente no le podía estar pasando!

Las carcajadas del moreno resonaron en su cabeza, ¡se estaba burlando de su infortunio! ¡Valiente amigo el que tenia! Se alejó dos pasos como tratando de no manchar mas su túnica con el liquido que su adorado nieto le había lanzado como si de una fuente se tratara ¡ese pequeño demonio!

Severus se apresuró a dejar a Bran en su cuna y terminó de abrochar el pañal de Scorpius –Déjalo Lucius, sólo es un bebe, piensa que es un "regalito" de tu nieto! –Malfoy lo miró con ira contenida –Lo importante es que dejaron de llorar –Declaro el pocionista.

El enojo del rubio pareció disminuir al notar el silencio en la habitación –Vuelvo en un segundo, sólo me cambiaré la túnica. –Malfoy salió de la habitación caminando como si trajese la peste en la túnica. Snape no pudo evitar reírse, había valido la pena ver al rubio tratando de hacer algo tan muggle.

**O-o**

Narcisa se había ido a una habitación con Harry para recibir el masaje, mientras que Ron y Draco a otra. El pelirrojo había elegido a un castaño buen mozo de buena musculatura. Si el rubio quería a Dan entonces le demostraría lo que se sentía al ver a su esposo ser tocado por otro, frente a su nariz.

Draco vestía sólo una diminuta toalla en la cintura. Sonrió al ver al avergonzado pelirrojo –¿Listo cariño –Ron lo miró un tanto confundido. Observó como su esposo se acostaba boca abajo, dejando el pedazo de tela, _por que eso__es__lo que__es "un pedazo de tela"__ ¡simulando__ser una toalla cubriendo su trasero!_ y se movía en la camilla para ponerse más cómodo. El de ojos azules lo imitó, poniéndose lo mas cómodo posible sin perder de vista a su rubio esposo. Fue en ese momento cuando un moreno bronceado y musculoso entró en la habitación –Dan, querido, has tu magia en mi por favor, necesito relajarme –dijo Draco. Dan dudó unos segundos. Sentía la mirada enfurecida de cierto pelirrojo y no le resultaba para nada agradable –Señor Malfoy desea algo en especial?– El masajista trató de mantenerse la conversación dentro de lo profesional y cordial, seguramente el otro joven era el amante del rubio y no quería problemas.

–Quiero todo –Dijo simplemente. El masajista miró de reojo al pelirrojo para ver si había peligro. Con cautela tomó un poco de aceite y comenzó con la espalda, fué en ese momento que llego Ben, el castaño que Ron había elegido

–Señor Weasley, ¿desea algo en especial? –Preguntó mientras tomaba el aceite. Ron sonrió malicioso –Quiero todo –Contestó igual que su esposo.

Ron no lo admitiría, pero ese chico Ben tenia unas manos maravillosas, aunque prefería mil veces las manos de su esposo. En ese momento cuando sintió que sus glúteos eran amasados fue entonces cuando reaccionó y miró al rubio. Dan también le masajeaba el trasero, los celos comenzaron a hacer sus estragos, pero no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente.

Tratando de relajarse, suspiró –Ben eso es increíble –Dijo tratando de que Draco lo escuchara –¿Podrías apretar un poco más? –Trató de poner su cara de "me están por follar y me encanta", esperando que Draco sintiese al menos una ligera punzada de celos.

Ron siguió con los suspiros y halagos a Ben por lo bien que movía sus dedos. Al parecer Draco no iba a decir nada y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción, ¿no se suponía que su esposo lo amaba por sobre todo? ¿No iba a hacer por lo menos un comentario sarcástico? Abatido, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Draco no podía sentir las manos de Dan sobre su cuerpo. Estaba concentrado en ver como su esposo ponía esa cara que sólo asomaba cuando estaban en la intimidad. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una solicitud para apretar mas sus glúteos? ¡Yo lo mato! Ese pensamiento lo asaltó, pero no podía decir nada, cuando había sido él mismo quien sugiriera tal tratamiento. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¡_Aguanta!_ se dijo a si mismo, pero todo tenía un límite y al escuchar como Ron suspiraba no lo soportó más, ¡nadie más que él podía hacer suspirar a su pelirrojo!

Apartó de manera brusca a Dan y se acercó a Ben tomándolo de la muñeca –Es suficiente, no le pongas un dedo encima a MI ESPOSO –Subió el tono de voz al final, que de una buena vez supieran a quien pertenecía el delicioso Weasley!

–Tú,-Dijo, apuntando con el índice a Ron –¡El único que tiene derecho a manosearte soy yo!

–¡Draco! –Ron sonrió divertido. Su plan había funcionado, su esposo había entendído sus sentimientos, esperaba que no olvidara después. Por el momento una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse, un baño de barro, tal vez, enfriaría un poco al rubio.

**O-o**

Severus había comenzado una interesante plática con su amigo Lucius. Iba a contestar a una de sus preguntas cuando Bran comenzó a llorar. Su biberón le tocaba en una hora y ya le había cambiado pañal ¿que otra cosa podría ser?

Lo cargó en sus brazos para mecerlo. Bran no tardó mucho en dejar de llorar. contento con que ahora podía continuar con la interrumpida platica, Severus regreso al bebé a su cuna. Estaba por sentarse cuando el llanto comenzó otra vez. Severus tomo de nuevo a su hijo y, como si fuese magia, el bebé de nuevo se quedo tranquilo –Lucius sonrió –Creo que le gusta que lo cargue su "papi Sevi" –Se burló.

El pocionista no tenia inconveniente con tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Al contrario, era lindo, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Llevó al pequeño consigo –¿En que estábamos Lucius? Oh, sí – tomó asiento. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Bran empezó a llorar otra vez. Extrañado, lo único que se le ocurrió a Severus fue mecerlo, pero no parecía calmarlo en lo más mínimo. Se puso de pie y el llanto cesó. Snape elevó una ceja. ¿Que acaso tenía un hijo caprichoso? Sólo para estar seguro hizo una prueba. Volvió a tomar asiento y como si se tratara de una señal, Bran empezó a los gritos de nuevo. El Pocionista se puso de pie enseguida y el querubín se callo.

Snape bufó y miró el rostro de su hijo. Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando en todas direcciones. _Chico listo,_pensó Severus. Sólo esperaba que su curiosidad lo llevara por el buen camino de los estudios y no, como su a otro padre, a problemas y más problemas.

Después de unos minutos sus brazos estaban cansados. Lo que al principio le parecía una pluma, ahora se sentía como una tonelada. Trató de usar un hechizo de levitación, pero al parecer aquello tampoco era del agrado del mocoso, ¿por qué Harry tardaba tanto?

El llanto de nuevo regresó, ¿Que más quería su hijo de él? Lo estaba cargando, lo había cambiado ¡por Merlín! Estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, cuando recordó que ya habían pasado la hora de comer de su pequeño –¿Tienes hambre? –Le dijo juguetonamente, se sentó y dejó que el bebé comiera. Le saco los gases con unas palmaditas en la espalda y por fin sintió que la paz llegaba, su pequeño satisfecho se quedo dormido.

Severus se desparramó en el sillón –No lo vuelvo a hacer –Lucius lo miro interrogante –No me vuelvo a quedar sólo con Bran –Dijo cansinamente explicándole –No se como Harry lo puede hacer todos los días –En ese momento escuchó unas pisadas. Sin duda regresaba su amado. De un salto, se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro.

Al verlo, el de ojos verdes sonrió –Tenias razón Severus, me siento más relajado y…

Harry no termino la frase, su esposo lo abrazaba con fuerza –No vuelvas a dejarme sólo, no importa lo que te diga –Dijo ansioso el pocionista

–¿Me extrañaste? –Dijo un sorprendido Potter

–Demasiado…

Continuará…

* * *

Hello! Pues por fin el sufrimiento de Severus, que no se si fue mayor que el de Lucius jajaj XD! Termino jeje…

A partir de ahora quizás parezca que la historia a concluido, pero no es así, no se me alarmen, aun faltan algunos cabos sueltos, me refiero a lo que escribí en los fics que se desprenden de este, no crean que se me a olvidado que paso con la estatua tamaño natural de Sev de san valentin juar juar o el deseo de Bran en su primera navidad conociendo a Santa y por si no fuese suficiente falta saber con quien se quedara Scorpius ¿tendrá éxito Draco? Mmm… puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, tal vez jajaj XD!

Gracias a Claudia por ser mi beta! Eres un amor!

Y a mis lectores por continuar con mi fic gracias!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	71. Nuestra vida de casados

**REGRESO A TI**

71.- Nuestra vida de casados

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**Oo.**

Ya había pasado, sin que Harry lo notara, un año más. Bran había crecido tanto! Y es que Severus era un padre demasiado consentidor! A veces Harry debía detenerlo y recordarle que no era bueno darle tantos dulces al bebé.

Ese día era una fecha especial. Su pequeño hijo no les había hecho fáciles las cosas, pero, al menos por esa noche, todo estaba resuelto. Un maravilloso arreglo forzado por la matriarca Weasley, alegando que ella solo pasaría una tranquila velada con Arthur, decidió sin dejar espacio a reclamos que ella se encargaría de cuidar de Bran, Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, pero considerando cuanto Molly disfrutaba de Bran decidió acceder al pedido de la pelirroja.

El de ojos verdes empezó a acomodarse en la cama. Estaba realmente emocionado, era el día de San Valentín y esperaba pasar una noche inolvidable.

Harry no había visto a su esposo en todo el día, ni siquiera había sentido cuando este se había levantado. El pocionista le había comentado que tenia cosas que hacer en Hogwarts. Harry no podía creer que su amado de ojos negros prefiriera estar atrapando colegiales hormonales a estar con su propio hormonal esposo.

El Gryffindor había colocado velas mágicas, las cuales flotaban alrededor de la habitación. Sólo las suficientes para tener una tenue luz. Una canasta con frutillas y un par de copas de vino eran los únicos accesorios. El decorado estaba terminado por los detalles de rojo pasión en cortinas y sabanas, y los pétalos de rosa desparramado bien, formando un camino de la entrada hasta la cama, donde Harry esperaría a su esposo vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa verde que sabia enloquecía a Severus. Hecho un último vistazo. Todo lucia ¡perfecto!

Caminó con cuidado de no desordenar nada y se recostó de una manera que esperaba Severus considerara sexy. Desparramó unos pocos pétalos en sus piernas y torso y se quedó acostado, esperando. Snape no tardaría en llegar.

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos adormilado. Exaltado se levantó, ¡se había quedado dormido! Miró el reloj a un lado de su cama. Eran las once de la noche. Buscó a tientas con sus manos y no encontró nada ¿y Severus? En una hora más terminaría el día de San Valentín y el hombre no estaba en casa. Harry se entristeció, ¿por qué había pensado por un momento que su esposo tendría algún detalle romántico con él? Ese tipo de cosas no cuadraba con la manera de ser del pocionista. Y sin embargo la situación lo entristecía, por que se había esforzado por complacer a su esposo y le ilusionaba tanto ese día. Se limpió con la mano una lágrima que emergió de su ojo izquierdo. Escucho un ruido en la entrada, ¡ese tenía que ser su Severus! Y quedaba una hora en el día de San Valentín, ¡todavía era posible! Se levantó de inmediato y salió en busca de su amado.

Harry se quedó como de piedra. Severus estaba frente a él con las manos vacías, ¡vacías! Ni siquiera una simple flor ¡Por Merlín! Ni una sola sonrisa en los labios, no era posible que hubiera olvidado la fecha, después de todo había estado en el colegio. Todos sus queridos estudiantes no habrían hecho más que recordarle qué día era hoy ¡Incluso habrían de haberle dado ideas!

Harry ya no lo pudo soportar más, rompió en llanto mientras se refugiaba en su habitación. Ese maldito Slytherin sabía muy bien como romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Severus se asomó, se cercioró de que la estatua de chocolate de si mismo "versión real", la que Draco le había recomendado le diera a Harry en San Valentín, estuviese de una sola pieza. Sabía que era tarde, sólo esperaba que Harry no estuviese molesto. No se había portado como el mejor esposo, pero le crispaba los nervios que cuando intentaba ponerse romántico con Harry, éste llorara, haciéndolo pensar que había hecho algo mal o simplemente sentirse como un idiota por hacerlo llora. Terminó de amarrar un moño rojo y hecho un vistazo a su figura desnuda adornada sólo por el lazo. Se tapó con su túnica negra y respiró profundo. Una vez listo, les rezo a todos los dioses que le vinieron a la mente para que su pequeño angelito no los interrumpiera una vez más.

Primero tendría que enfrentar a Harry. Después de la confrontación que seguro tendría con su esposo, y una vez que hubiera podido aplacarlo, le daría el chocolate. Con su varita elevó la escultura y la colocó frente al sillón. Unos toques más y la acomodó como para que optara por una posición de sentado con los ojos cerrados. Snape miró la figura una vez más. Realmente daba miedo, se veía demasiado real!

Severus se dirigió a su habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta. No pudo dejar de notar el decorado. Su sentimental Gryffindor se había superado. Miró el camino de pétalos que lo llevaban justo a donde deseaba ir. A su amado, quien estaba sobre la cama, recostado boca abajo, con esos pantalones negros que le hacían resaltar su bien redondeado trasero. Severus también pudo distinguir el verde de la camisa, _"esa camisa" _ y se relamió los labios ¡Por Merlín! Harry se veía definitivamente follable. Snape se acercó sin hacer ruido, y fue entonces cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Saco una rosa blanca y la paso por las mojadas mejillas de Harry, recogiendo las lágrimas con ella. El de ojos verdes miró la flor. No podía rendirse con tan poco. Volteó la cara, dispuesto a demostrarle a Snape lo mucho que lo había lastimado.

Severus se desanimó por un momento, pero estaba seguro de poder convencerlo. Sólo debía insistir un poco más. Acariciar con su nariz el hombro de Harry, después le dió unos pequeños besos –Amor, lo siento, yo quería hacer algo romántico para ti y luego Draco dijo…

Harry se volteó asombrado a mirarlo –¿Pediste consejo a Draco? –Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

El pocionista se sonrojó levemente –Yo quería verte feliz, pero creo que estoy viejo para estas cosas –Severus se iba a poner de pie, pero el de ojos verde no se lo permitió.

–Creo que mereces una recompensa por el esfuerzo –Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el juvenil rostro de Potter y se acercó a su esposo para poder besarlo.

Severus no lo podía creer, al parecer las cosas no habían salido tan desastrosas como lo había pensado. Harry lo miró detenidamente después de romper el beso –¿Puedo abrir mi obsequio? –Dijo lujurioso mientras descubría la túnica mostrando la desnudez de su esposo.

–¿Cuál obsequio? –Pregunto sin entender, Harry tiro ligeramente de un listón que se asomaba, le dio un tironcillo, fue cuando Severus recordó, ese moño que estaba atado a su cuerpo, en un lugar sumamente placentero.

El pocionista quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos verdes, aprovechando para rosar su mano con la suave piel de su esposo. Sonrió mientras asentía –Es tu obsequio, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el –Rió mientras pesaba en cosas pervertidas y repitió –Lo que quieras –Se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, pero el Gryffindor se separó jugueteando, empujó a Severus hasta dejarlo tendido en la cama –¿Qué debería hacer primero con mi obsequio? –Harry se sentó con una pose pensativa –¿Morderlo? mm… no –Negó con la cabeza, mientras se despojaba de su pantalón y ropa interior. Bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Estaba cansado, pero ¡quería hacer el amor con Severus! ¡Era san Valentín, por Merlín! ¿Quizás algo rápido? Quitó de un jalón el listón. Severus ya estaba un poco excitado, el miembro estaba cobrando vida.

–Te esperé muchas horas. Ahora lo quiero todo –Harry había preparado todo en la habitación para una noche inolvidable. Tenia a un lado de la cama un lubricante especial que había adquirido en un sex shop. Este se ponía caliente al contacto. Harry puso una generosa cantidad en el miembro de Snape, escuchando como este gemía al contacto. Tomó un poco mas del lubricante y se colocó un poco en su entrada, se aventuró y metió dos dedos tratando de dilatarse un poco. Severus le sujetó la mano –Ese es mi trabajo –Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y lo empujó de nuevo –No será necesario, solo quiero usar mi obsequio antes de dormir.

El pocionista abrió los ojos enormes, vió como Harry tomaba su miembro y se enterraba de un solo movimiento, arqueando la espalda, mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad

–¡Si! –Dijo finalmente –¡Oh Severus estas tan caliente! –Harry volteó la verde mirada al rostro de su esposo, estiró los brazos para acercarlo, abrazándolo con fuerza –Esperé todo el día por este momento –Le susurró en el oído.

Severus sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Sentía su miembro arder dentro de Harry y el aliento tibio en su oreja, su sensual esposo abrazándolo, aferrándose con fuerza, como si temiera que escapase, ¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuera a suceder!

Acarició la suave espalda del Gryffindor. Su tonto esposo se había apresurado y no se había preparado lo suficiente. Sabia que aquella acción había dolido. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo a relajarse con sus caricias. Disfrutó un poco mas del abrazo, pero sabia que, aunque doliese, Potter estaba muy ansioso, así que deslizo sus manos suavemente de la espalda a las piernas. Adoraba juguetear con el cuerpo del menor, simplemente era un deleite. Rozó la punta del miembro de Harry muy ligeramente, provocándolo, el de ojos verdes jadeo ante la sorpresa –Sev… Por favor…

De un movimiento rápido Snape lo tumbó sobre su espalda. La vista era maravillosa, Harry Potter conectado a su cuerpo con esa linda cara sonrojada, ¡eso era de lo mejor! Separó un poco mas las piernas del Gryffindor y dio la primera estocada –¿Dónde está Bran?

Severus sonrió al ver la agitación de Harry por el primer movimiento –C-con Molly, Sev –Potter trató de mover las caderas incitando a su hombre. Snape se acercó más al delicioso cuerpo, miró esos hermosos ojos verdes para después besar los labios de su esposo. Disfrutaba de juguetear con sus lenguas, rozando la tibia cavidad, probando la saliva de su amante, succionando con fuerza al final tornándose un tanto desesperado. Harry se aferro al cuerpo de su esposo como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque conociendo a su pequeño hijo Bran, quizás no habría un mañana para repetir esa placentera actividad. Se apretó con fuerza al otro cuerpo tratando de llevar el ritmo de los movimientos de cadera, sintiendo como ese erecto miembro lo penetraba haciéndole perder la razón, quería que durara más, pero no podría soportar por mucho tiempo y menos con las atenciones que Severus tenia en su cuello, chupando y lamiendo entre gemidos y jadeos –Ya no aguanto –Anunció el menor. Severus se separó un poco del cuerpo, solo para observar su obra. Harry sudoroso, completamente excitado, el sube y baja de su pecho con los pezones duros. Se le antojaba mordisquearlos, pero no había tiempo. Tomó con firmeza la cintura del Gryffindor y empujó con más fuerza, aumentando el movimiento, Harry se revolvía en las sabanas. Snape sabía que su pequeño Gryffindor estaba aguantando más de lo que podía.

Harry podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía en cada embestida, cada parte tocada por ese hombre ardía. No conforme con eso, las miradas lujuriosas que siempre le lanzaba su esposo le hacían sentir avergonzado, como si fuese su primera vez.

Severus se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de su amante y embistió más rápido y profundo. Harry se mordía los labios para no gritar. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el pocionista –Bran no está, no quiero que te contengas, quiero escucharte gritar –Dijo entre jadeos el Slytherin. Eso era cierto, pensó Potter. La última vez que lo habían hecho había tenido que callar por miedo a despertar al pequeño querubín, aunque claro sin mucho éxito, Snape siempre lograba hacerlo gemir con fuerza. Pero ahora era diferente, ¡podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran! Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Dejó que los gemidos salieran fuertes y claros de su garganta. Severus sonrió. Eso era música para sus oídos, los gritos de Harry eran ¡tan sensuales! Como si fuera posible se apretujó más a su esposo, mordiéndole el hombro para que gritara de nuevo, ese sonido fue suficiente para que la excitación le hiciera terminar dentro su esposo. Tomó el miembro de Harry entre sus manos para masajearle un poco y permitirle correrse. No le llevó mucho tiempo, el de ojos verde estaba en su límite. La mano del pocionista se llenó de semen. Esperó a que Harry lo viera a la cara para saborear el semen frente a él

–¡Oh Severus! ¡No hagas eso frente a mi! –El menor quiso alejarlo, pero el agarre de Severus no se lo permitió.

–Como no obtuve mi chocolate de san Valentín, creo que me conformare con esto, sin duda es más delicioso que cualquier otra cosa

El rostro de Harry se había puesto casi como el cabello de su mejor amigo Ron, lo que le encantaba a Severus. Harry se acurrucó en su pecho para ocultar su vergüenza –Pero si hay chocolate en la mesita de al lado –Murmuró, esperando no ser escuchado del todo.

-No deberíamos comer golosinas antes de dormir, no quiero que tengamos pesadillas –Dijo Severus en tono burlón.

Harry bostezó –Entonces los comeremos mañana, porque me trajiste chocolate, ¿cierto?

Severus acarició el cabello de su esposo –Por supuesto, no puede haber San Valentín sin chocolates.

**O-o**

Harry somnoliento abrió los ojos con pereza, mientras tentaba la cama buscando a Severus quien al parecer se había levantado sin que él lo notara. ¡Gran novedad! Al menos ese día podría haberse quedado acostado llenándolo de mimos... Aunque, para ser sincero, eso era demasiado romántico para el gusto del Slytherin. Enfadado se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de su esposo.

Llegó a la sala y vió a Severus sentado en el sofá. Harry se acerco por la espalda del mayor tratando de no hacer ruido, se aproximó a su oído –Buenos días amor –Le susurró en la oreja tratando de provocarle cosquillas, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Molesto iba a dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero lo pensó mejor. Bran no estaba en la casa, no podían desaprovechar esos momentos. Excitaría a su esposo y lo obligaría a que le hiciera el amor nuevamente hasta que no aguantase más o llegara Bran, lo que fuera primero. Harry sonrió con malicia, deslizó sus manos por los hombros de su esposo, pero otra vez no obtuvo ninguna reacción. ¿Severus se quería hacer el difícil? ¡Correcto! Eso lo hacía más emocionante.

De un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre el hombre, se paseó muy cerca de su cara. Quería provocarlo, que deseara besarlo, pero aún nada, no obtenía nada de Severus, ni siquiera un brillo en sus ojos! Bajó lentamente, seguiría con el juego hasta el final. Sabía exactamente qué hacer para obtener lo que quería! Le desabrochó el pantalón, nada aun. Bien, Severus no estaba cooperando, pero tampoco se negaba. Sacó el miembro de Severus, deslizó su dedo por el largo, acariciándolo, volteando de cuando en cuando para ver la expresión del de ojos negros, ¿pero que acaso era de piedra? Ni siquiera parecía respirar, ¡decidido! De un solo movimiento metió todo el miembro en su boca, el sabor a chocolate lo inundó. No recordaba jamás que supiera de ese modo, tan delicioso, Severus seguramente se puso algo sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba esa golosina, ¿entonces si era una especie de juego sexual? ¿Iba a dejar que le hiciera lo que quisiera? Le dio una última lamida, aunque Severus no expresara nada en su rostro su miembro erecto decía lo contrario, Harry se quito la poca ropa debajo de su cintura, de dilató un poco y se posicionó. El de ojos verdes conseguiría aunque fuera un gemido de Severus. Se enterró en el miembro de Severus, se sentía delicioso, como si se derritiera en su interior, comenzó a moverse –Oh Sev –Harry trataba de sonar lo más sensual posible –Sev Tócame… ¡oh Merlin! –El menor continuaba moviéndose, lento sin obtener nada del Slytherin. Severus sí que sabía como contenerse. Se abrazó descansando su barbilla en el hombro, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien.

–¿Harry que haces? –Severus lo miró confundido.

Potter se detuvo, si Severus estaba allá, ¿con quién estaba follando?

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota.-** Lo se a veces una puede tardar más de lo esperado jeje… A mi defensa diré que hice un one shot para las mazmorras del snarry y no lo puedo publicar hasta que termine el reto, espero y ya pueda antes de que termine la semana, otra cosa, le estoy haciendo un regalo a mi beta, como no se lo va a merecer! Pero parece que saldrá algo largo, ya escribí dos capítulos, espero comenzar a publicar ya que termine este y lleve algunos mas, en cuanto a este fic, pues si no lo han leído les recomiendo leer el fic que se desprende de este: Regreso a ti en navidad (http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6525 610/1/Regreso_a_ti_en_ navidad) Ya que el siguiente capitulo tendrá que ver con lo que sucedió en este y y por fin escribiré el epilogo! Espero no se alrgue un capitulo mas y lo pueda terminar para julio jajaj XD!

Gracias a mi beta Claudia por revisar el capitulo!

Y a mis lectoras por seguir, 71 capítulos no son nada fáciles!


	72. Un miembro mas en la familia

**REGRESO A TI**

72.- Un miembro mas en la familia

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**Oo.**

Harry Potter, se había despertado esa mañana sin el cuerpo de su esposo a su lado, lo comenzaba a molestarle más de lo que se imaginaba. Empezó a buscar a Severus, y no tardó mucho en dar con su paradero. El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá. Harry se acerco a él, Bran no regresaría hasta el medio día, así que ¿por qué no? algo de "ejercicio" antes del desayuno les caería bien.

Un poco de seducción en su esposo y en unos minutos estaría gozando de placer…

Potter había lamido glotón el miembro de Severus hasta dejarlo erecto y aun así Snape parecía no reaccionar, pero no se rendiría, conseguiría aunque fuera un gemido del pocionista. Harry sabia como excitar a su esposo y no pensaba contenerse. Así fue que, sin más, se sentó sobre Severus para poder enterrar el miembro de su amante en su trasero. Se sentía delicioso, como si se estuviera derritiendo en su interior. Potter comenzó a moverse –Oh Sev –Harry trataba de sonar lo más sensual posible –Sev Tócame… ¡oh Merlin! –El menor continuaba moviéndose.

Severus Snape terminó de servir el desayuno: huevos con jamón y tostadas con mantequilla, café y un jugo de naranja. Colocó todo en una bandeja. Pensaba despertar a su adorado Gryffindor con el desayuno en la cama. Sonrió de sólo imaginar la cara de sorpresa del menor. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después del nefasto San Valentín que le había hecho pasar. Eso sin contar todo lo que tenia que soportar a diario, comenzando con su mal carácter y terminando con su falta de romanticismo. El simple hecho de haberlo hecho llorar la noche anterior lo hacía sentir pésimo y deseaba ver sonreír a su Harry, siempre.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡No! Se había arruinado la sorpresa. Con lo perezoso que era su joven esposo después de una noche de sexo creyó tener un poco más de tiempo. Se acercó a la fuente del ruido, ¿Acaso eran gemidos lo que escuchaba? Se apresuro y la sorpresa lo hizo detener.

Abrazado sobre el chocolate, Harry jadeaba. Severus sabía lo real que era la figura de chocolate, pero ¡no como para que lo confundiera con ella! ¡Por Salazar, el debería estar allí y no ese estúpido chocolate! Aunque su esposo podría pensar que era un juego ya lo habían hecho en varias oportunidades: fingir indiferencia, tratarse como solían hacerlo en antaño. Llamarlo como lo hubiera hecho en el colegio, pensar que era un castigo en las mazmorras del colegio, cosas por el estilo ¿Podría ser esa la idea de Harry?

–¿Harry, qué haces? –Severus lo miró confundido. Lo mejor sería preguntar y, como buen Slytherin, tratar de sacar ventaja de la situación

Potter se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Snape. Si Severus estaba allá, ¿con quién estaba follando?

Harry comenzó a alterarse. Miró la inmóvil figura debajo y después a Severus de pie frente a sus ojos. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, definitivamente. No se había levantado de la cama, eso era ó ¿que estaba sucediendo? No, en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y encontraría a su esposo acostado a su lado. Si eso era, estaba seguro

Snape sonrió de medio lado, su Harry se veía demasiado adorable cuando estaba confundido –Veo que encontraste tu chocolate de San Valentín, me alegra saber que te ha gustado y que lo estas "disfrutando mucho".

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, quiso ponerse de pie, pero sintió pegajoso su trasero, estaba todo embarrado de chocolate ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

–¿Que debería hacer yo ahora? –Preguntó el pocionista.

Ahora sí que Harry no entendía nada –¿De qué hablas? –Harry sabía que no saldría bien librado de su pequeño error.

Severus pareció pensarlo por un segundo –Creo haberte escuchado decir "Sev tócame" pero estas todo lleno de chocolate –Severus se acercó hasta tocar la mejilla de su adorable esposo–¿Qué debería hacer? –Snape no sabía cómo era que se estaba conteniendo, su Harry se veía demasiado "irresistible". Debía devorarlo ¡eso era seguro!

Harry comenzó a moverse nervioso, era su oportunidad de salir escapando –Si me das unos minutos, me asearé y entonces…

Potter intentó salir de la habitación, pero la fuerte mano del pocionista aferrada en su brazo se lo impidió –Por favor permíteme hacerlo a mí–La sonrisa lujuriosa de Severus puso a Harry aun más nervioso, si eso era posible.

Con un rápido movimiento, Severus le dió la media vuelta y recargó a su esposo sobre el brazo del sofá, dejando expuesto el trasero de Harry -¿Qué haré? Quiero enterrarme en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero este chocolate no me dejara mucho espacio –El de ojos verdes enrojeció violentamente, podía sentir el calor en su rostro, ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan vergonzoso? Sin pensarlo, contestó a la pregunta –Puedes comerlo…

La voz del Gryffindor fue débil pero clara. Afortunadamente no le estaba dando la cara a su esposo o no se habría atrevido a decir aquello. No sabia qué lo había decidido a dar semejante respuesta, O quizás si, la curiosidad de saber como se sentiría la lengua de Snape en su trasero.

No pudo evitar dar un saltito de sorpresa cuando la húmeda lengua de Snape le acarició la entrada. Severus siguió lamiendo el chocolate hasta dejarla limpia. Metió su lengua adentro para alcanzar un poco más del dulce, mientras Harry se retorcía aferrándose a uno de los cojines del sofá –No soy fanático de los chocolates, pero si lo comiera de esta manera podría hacerme adicto –De nuevo Severus enterró su lengua lo más profundo que pudo, acerco los labios besando, succionando la golosina. Harry gemía con cada una de las veces que su marido iniciaba una nueva succión. Aquello era increíble! _Un momento!_pensó Harry, ¿por que bajaba a su piernas? ¡No tenia por que limpiar el escurrido en esa zona! Sintió la nariz de Snape golpear con sus bolas. _Quizás__la nueva ruta no__es tan mala_, pensó Harry.

Poco a poco Severus fue colándose entra las piernas de su esposo girándolo para tenerlo de frente hasta al fin atrapar esa dolorosa erección en su boca ¡Por Merlin! Si hubiera sabido que follarse un dulce de cacao con forma de su esposo terminaría de esa manera ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Las manos de Severus se fueron a la entrada de Harry. Al parecer no solo pensaba dilatarlo. ¡ También estaba haciendo que el chocolate saliera de una buena vez!

El pocionista se separó del jadeante chico de ojos verdes. Harry miró como éste succionaba sus propios dedos después de sacarlos de su entrada. Era tan… ¡Sexy!

Snape se apresuró a tomar a su esposo. De una sola embestida entró por completo. Harry gritó mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del pocionista –¡Tan jodidamente delicioso! –Aseguró el Gryffindor. Severus elevó una ceja, ¿Desde cuando su inocente Gryffindor había aprendido tal lenguaje? No que le desagradara, simplemente era inesperado.

Al parecer Harry estaba muy animado. Su voz se escuchaba fuerte, ciertamente era muy excitante poder hacer lo que con Bran en la casa era imposible. Severus embestía con fuerza disfrutando cómo las paredes de la entrada de su esposo lo apretaban y al mismo tiempo de poder escuchar al Gryffindor gritar pidiendo por más. No es que fuera demasiado viejo, pero Harry sabia bien como hacerlo sentir como un jovencillo.

Snape tumbó a Harry en el sofá mientras lo embestía con fuerza –Sev, ya no aguanto –Dijo para después morderse los labios –Entonces córrete –Susurró el pocionista en el oído de su esposo; y como si esas palabras fuesen el detonante, el de ojos verdes dejó escapar todo su semen en el abdomen de Severus.

Harry no había notado que la actividad había terminado. Respirando con dificultad, abrió los ojos, cansado. Frente a su rostro estaba el aún erecto miembro de su esposo –¿Me ayudas? –Harry sonrió ante la pregunta de Severus. Con una mano sujeto firme el miembro y lo acercó a su boca. Lamió y succionó con placer. Severus sabia como la estatua, no, ¡mejor! El Gryffindor apuró los movimientos para dejar que Severus se liberara de la tortura hasta que sintió el sabor salado mezclado con el dulce en su boca. Harry se separó mientras Severus se sentaba a su lado, jadeante.

–No se que opinas tu, pero yo aún tengo deseos de desayunar –Dijo Harry muy relajado

Snape sonrió. No sabía como su glotón esposo podía mantener la línea.

**O-o**

_(A partir de aquí, si no entienden algunas cosas de lo siguiente, favor de leer Regreso a ti en Navidad.)_

Tiempo más tarde, cuando Bran cumplió los seis años, Harry y Severus decidieron enviarlo a un colegio muggle. Snape y Potter creyeron que conforme el pequeño creciera su vida sexual aumentaría, pero se equivocaron…

Severus intentaba seducir a su esposo, pero este se resistía ¿La razón? Estaba en ese momento entrando por la puerta. Bran había visto algo en el televisor. ¡Maldita caja muggle del demonio!, parecía buena idea cuando entretenía al pequeño, pero un error y su hijo termino viendo las noticias en la nota roja, esta explicaba como una familia entera había muerto durante la noche dejando como sobreviviente al hijo menor, solo y desamparado. Por más explicaciones que Harry quiso darle, el niño estaba tercamente convencido que eso podría pasarle al él también y temía que al despertar sus padres no estuvieran con él. Por lo tanto se aparecía en su cuarto y dormía con ellos, sin darle oportunidad a más intimidad con su esposo. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Como extrañaba el sexo!

La situación se estaba volviendo critica, pero la parte Slytherin de Harry le hizo pensar en un maravilloso plan, su hijo era inocente y el se aprovecharía de ello. La navidad se acercaba y su hijo en el colegio se había enterado de la existencia de Santa Claus.

El plan consistía en hacer que su hijo le hiciera una carta a Santa, pero para que sus regalos llegaran el como niño bueno debía permanecer dormido en su habitación. Al menos de esa forma podrían disfrutar de la noche buena, si su hijo no irrumpía en su habitación el pequeño se daría cuenta que nada le pasaría a sus padres si el permanecía en su habitación y si este entraba simplemente no habría obsequios de navidad. Afortunadamente su hijo había heredado todo lo Gryffindor de Harry.

Un hermano. Ese había sido el deseo de Bran al ver a Scorpius y a Lynx los hijos de Draco y Ron. Severus había pensado muy seriamente que podrían adoptar, después de todo Harry siempre había querido una familia grande.

Esa mañana Bran había despertado emocionado asegurando que su hermanito "Henry", como lo había nombrado, estaba dentro de Harry. Ante semejante declaración, y pensando que Bran podía tener algo de adivino los dos adultos decidieron ir a San Mungo. El medimago que los atendió les dió una negativa y Harry, molesto y desilusionado, tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hijo.

La discusión se salió de control y Bran, asustado, fué directo a la chimenea. Draco, necesitaba a Draco.

El rubio llegó de inmediato por la chimenea. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver las lagrimas de Bran, y a Harry tendido en el sofá, dedujo que algo no estaba bien –¿Bran, qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Severus?

Sollozando, el pequeño trató de explicar –Mi papi Harry se enojó mucho por mi culpa y se puso muy mal y papi Sev corrió y dijo que te llamara –Hipó tratando de controlar su llanto para poder hablar con claridad.

Draco se acercó a Harry, quien parecía dormido. Su corazón latía y estaba respirando, lo mejor sería llevarlo a San Mungo.

–Severus –Llamó fuerte. El pocionista no era del tipo que fuera a huir de una situación apretada. Algo le debía de estar pasando

–¿Como está? –El ex mortifago apareció de la nada.

Malfoy saltó del susto –¡Severus! Parece que está bien, pero creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a San Mungo –Se quedó observando el rostro descompuesto del pocionista –Creo que tu también necesitaras asistencia médica –Dijo preocupado.

Snape negó con la cabeza –Solo necesito una poción para las nauseas es todo, mejor nos vamos. Te explicaré todo en el camino. Por favor lleva a Bran, yo me ocupo de Harry.

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos. Sintió nostalgia al verse en un cuarto de hospital. Alguien le apretó la mano. Severus lo estaba mirando con una tierna sonrisa –¿Qué ocurrió?

Snape le besó la mano –No mucho, sólo que seremos padres.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño –Esas bromas no me agradan Severus.

–Los medimagos no lo entienden, pero yo lo vi. Aún es una pequeña cosita sin forma, pero se está desarrollando dentro de ti –El pocionista miró en otra dirección –Bran, ven aquí hijo.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo –Papi Harry se enfermo por mi culpa.

Harry miro preocupado como su pequeño se limpiaba las lágrimas –No fue tu culpa Sevy junior.

Bran lo miró atónito. ¡De nuevo lo llamaba Sevy Junior! Aún, no muy seguro avanzo hacia donde estaban sus padres. El de ojos verde estiró la mano para atraerlo y abrazarlo –Lo siento, te llamé mentiroso y no lo eres, ¿me perdonas? –El pequeño asintió.

**O-o**

Scorpius entró con Draco muy preocupado. Su padre le había dicho que el moreno estaba bien, pero este parecía el rey de los dramas diciendo que tenía que ver a su padrino. Titubeando, se acercó a Harry

–Padrino, ¿te sientes bien?

Harry sonrió –Estoy de maravilla Scorpius –Dijo muy contento.

–¿Seguro? –Preguntó el menor

Harry ladeó la cabeza –Claro, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? –Potter sabia que había gato encerrado en todo aquello.

El pequeño se subió a la cama –¿No habrás olvidado lo que me prometiste, verdad?

Draco enarcó una ceja –Hijo no debes aprovecharte de los enfermos –Dijo tratando de reprenderlo.

El moreno sonrió –Pero mi niño, soy yo el que está hospitalizado, ¡no tu!

Scorpius inflo los cachetes –Pero si te pasa algo y después no encuentro a mi verdadero amor ¡no podrás darme mi beso!

Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido, era poco–Harry ¿podrías explicarme lo que está pasando?

El rubio mayor fue completamente ignorado –Sabes Scorpius, no estoy enfermo –Dijo Harry al niño

–Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí? –El moreno acarició la rubia cabellera, comprensivo –Eso es por que dentro de mi está Henry, el hermanito de Bran.

Los ojos del niño brillaron de emoción –¡Voy a tener un primo nuevo! –Vitoreó el pequeño –Padrino te prometo que lo cuidare mucho y jugaré con el y…

Scorpius se quedo muy serio –¿Y cuando nacerá?

Harry suspiró –Pronto…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Nota.**- Bueno el siguiente espero ya ¡por Merlín! Que sea el ultimo capitulo, jajajaj XD! En este nacerá Henry, si en dado caso se me viene algo mas a la cabeza, solo alargare el capitulo y también después escribiré el epilogo. Por lo que el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco mas de lo normal.

Gracias a Claudia por revisar mi fic y a mis lectores por leer! Son unos soles!


	73. La vida es bella

**REGRESO A TI**

73.- La vida es bella

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**Oo.**

Severus prácticamente corría de un lado a otro. Su hijo Bran lo miraba sin entender por qué su padre volvía a buscar las cosas en lugares donde ya había revisado –Papi Sev por que no usas la varita para encontrar lo que necesitas y nos vamos. Creo que papi Harry necesita ayuda pronto.

¡Bran tenía razón, por Merlín! El pocionista no tardó en seguir el consejo de su adorado retoño de tan solo 6 años. Sacó su varita e invocó todo lo necesario. Una vez en San Mungo, no tardó mucho en obligar a un sanador a que atendiera a Harry. Henry nacería en cualquier momento.

Harry fue llevado a una habitación con tres sanadores especialistas en embarazos masculinos. No estaba de más decir que el hecho de que un hombre concibiera por segunda vez con el mismo padre, era un acontecimiento jamás visto y los sanadores no sabían a qué atenerse. El equipo le sugirió al pocionista esperar afuera. Snape, fuera de sí con preocupación, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su mente se llenaba con los peores escenarios posibles, todos con el mismo final, el único que conocía, un parto fallido. Se detuvo por un momento y respiró profundo, ¿¡A quién había que rezarle para evitar una catástrofe! Miró a Bran, quien estaba demasiado callado. Severus se sentía afortunado de tener un hijo tan sensato a tan corta edad o quizás era la misma juventud la que no lo dejaba comprender la inmensidad del asunto. Harry estaba por dar a luz y su Bran estaba tan tranquilo.

–Papá…

Severus desechó sus pensamientos y enfocó su atención en Bran. Podía notar un poco de duda en la infantil mirada –¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Severus.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza –Solo me preguntaba, ¿cuando yo nací estabas tan asustado? –Snape se descolocó con la pregunta.

El pocionista terminó por sentarse a un lado de su hijo y suspiró –Si, estaba muy asustado, pero a la vez deseoso por tenerte entre mis brazos –El niño parecía pensativo.

–¿Y papi Harry? –Preguntó.

Severus sonrió –Supongo que también moría de los nervios, además…

–¿Cuando nazca Henry lo van a querer más que a mi? –Bran interrumpió la explicación de su padre.

Snape imaginó que el tema de los celos de hermano habrían de manifestarse muy pronto, solo que… Siempre imaginó que cuando eso sucediera, Harry iba a estar presente. El no era muy bueno en esas cosas –Bran, pase lo que pase no vamos a dejar de amarte, Obviamente ya no vas a tener nuestra completa atención. Tu hermanito es pequeño e indefenso y necesitará de muchos cuidados, ¿lo entiendes? –Snape esperó por una respuesta.

–Entonces… ¿No van a dejar de quererme?

Severus abrazó a su hijo –¿Quién te metió esa absurda idea en la cabeza? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien pidió un hermanito, ¿acaso no estamos cumpliendo tu deseo? –Bran se acurrucó más a su padre –Si, pero se ve muy diferente con Scorpius y Lynx –refunfuñó el niño. Severus acarició la espalda de Bran –Quizás sea la diferencia de edad –El pocionista tomó de los hombros al pequeñín e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos –Bran no estás solo, nunca lo estarás. No has perdido el amor de tus padres, has ganado una gran familia con la que siempre podrás contar.

Bran sonrió radiante. Su padre tenia razón, un nuevo miembro estaba por llegar.

Draco Malfoy apareció en ese momento –¿Como está Harry?

Severus volteó –¿No podrías haber llegado unos minutos antes Draco? –Gruño el moreno. Su ahijado bien podría haberle ayudado con su estresante charla de hace unos segundos –Harry esta con los sanadores –Draco volteó al escuchar que la puerta más cercana se abría. Un sanador feliz se asomó –Ha nacido, fuerte y sano –Snape emocionado iba a entrar, pero algo lo empujó quitándolo del camino. Una pequeña rata rubia se le había adelantado ¡Scorpius!

El pequeño rubio entró corriendo –¡Padrino! ¡estaba muy preocupado! Y mi padre dijo que estabas aquí y yo me asusté y luego…

La voz del pequeño se apagó, se quedó mirando el bulto entre los brazos de Harry –¿Ese es Henry? –Potter asintió feliz.

Un bufido anunció que Severus había entrado a la habitación –¡Draco controla a tu hijo! –Dijo molesto.

–¡Sev lo logramos! – Gritó Harry radiante.

Todo el enojo del pocionista desapareció en el momento que Harry llamó su atención. Nada podía opacar la felicidad que sentía al ver vivo a su adorado Henry.

O-o

Snape estaba de muy mal humor. Era ya periodo vacacional, lo que por supuesto era bueno, ya que no tenía que soportar a tontos estudiantes en el colegio explotando calderos. Seguro era una buena razón para estar feliz. Además eso le permitía pasar más tiempo con sus hijos y su pareja, en vez de solo esperar las visitas nocturnas con su Gryffindor de ojos verdes. Lo que en verdad molestaba al pocionista era el tener que ver a Scorpius ¡Ese maldito niñato usaba cualquier escusa para acercarse a su Harry! Ese rapaz no entendía razones, sin duda era un futuro Slytherin.

Ese año Bran entraría al colegio Hogwarts. Harry se quedaría solo en casa, con Henry. El de ojos verdes había decidido que nadie más que el cuidaría de sus hijos y así habría de ser.

Severus había ido al callejón Dyagon a comprar un poco de helado para el postre, al llegar a su hogar, escuchó a los niños jugando en el patio. Se asomó a la cocina y no vió a nadie. Eso significaba que su amado estaba en su alcoba. Se apresuro a guardar las compras en el congelador, deseoso de ver a su esposo fue en su búsqueda y sin mayores ceremonias entró en la habitación, sin siquiera sospechar que habría de encontrarse con una escena tan desagradable. Harry. ¡Su Harry! Abrazando a un precoz Scorpius de once años!

–Harry –Llamó el pocionista rechinando los dientes.

El Gryffindor se separó de su ahijado –Vamos Scorpius, ve a lavarte las manos y avisa a todos que comeremos en un momento.

El rubio sonrió como niño bueno, mientras le arrojaba una mirada de desagrado al pocionista –Si padrino –Dijo el muchachito para salir a cumplir el pedido de Potter

Severus frunció el ceño –¿Que crees que hacías abrazando a ese niño? ¡Y en nuestra cama! –Harry elevó una ceja, ¡no podía ser posible que Severus estuviese celoso de un niño!

–Severus, Scorpius podría ser mi hijo, no…

–¡Y tu el mío! –Reclamó Snape. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse –Se que Scorpius es un niño y que tu no serías capaz de algo así, pero estoy envejeciendo y sé un día serás acosado por un hermoso joven rubio que no dudará en intentar enamorarte –Severus se veía derrotado.

Harry lo abrazó –Me temo que Scorpius va a tener que esforzarse mucho si quiere ganar mi atención, por que me encanta que me acaricien unas manos expertas en pociones, y los _hombres_ me gustan de personalidad madura – Harry usando los dedos de su mano, simulando dos pies caminando por el pecho de Severus hasta llegar al cuello y acercando su cara a la de su esposo continuó, hablando con voz melosas –Y debe besar…

Severus no esperó a escuchar el resto. Unió sus labios con los de su esposo. Era absurdo ponerse celoso de un chiquillo. Si Harry hubiese sentido interés en alguien con las características de Scorpius, entonces estaría con Draco ahora mismo.

El pequeño rubio miraba fuera de la habitación. Ver a Severus besando a su padrino no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, dió unos pasos hacia atrás y corrió tratando de hacer todo el escándalo posible –¡Padrino! Ya avisé a todos, tengo mucha hambre – y chocó contra el cuerpo de Harry aferrándose a él.

Snape gruñó al sentir como el rubio mocoso se abrazaba a su Harry. Un día de estos iba a cobrarle a Draco los gastos de guardería!

Harry decía que todo estaba bien, que pronto Scorpius iría al colegio y no podría verlo tan seguido, pero Snape no tenía tanta suerte.

O-o

Ya solo faltaba una semana para que Bran entrara a Hogwarts. Severus se encontraba en una junta con Dumbledore. "Cosa de profesores" había dicho el pocionista. Harry estaba haciendo la comida mientras pensaba si no había olvidado comprar algo de la lista que venía adjunta a la carta de aceptación al colegio. Suspiró agotado, se sabía la maldita lista de memoria, estaba seguro que no había olvidado nada. Se asomó a la sala, solo para ver que sus dos hijos estuviesen entretenidos con el televisor. El de ojos verdes apagó la estufa. La comida estaba lista. Sólo faltaba que Severus regresara para poder comer en familia.

Potter fué con sus hijos a esperar el retorno de su esposo. No había alcanzado a sentarse junto a los niños cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Severus entro sonriendo, un acontecimiento que sucedía muy rara vez , Harry ladeó la cabeza y elevó una ceja, ¿acaso Dumbledore le había puesto alguna droga en su té?

Severus lo agarró de la cintura y lo giró simulando bailar un vals. Aunque extraña, la actitud de su esposo lo divirtió. Los niños se levantaron y comenzaron a danzar y gritar a su lado –¿Algo bueno pasó en la junta? –No pudo evitar preguntar el Gryffindor

Snape le besó en la frete –¿Cuánto mas piensas ocultarme la noticia? ¿Estas preparando alguna clase sorpresa?

El de ojos verdes no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ¿de qué noticia estaba hablando Severus? Harry detuvo el alboroto –Niños vayan a lavarse las manos, serviré la cena –

Los pequeños pusieron cara de puchero –Tenemos las manos limpias –Dijo Bran, mientras Henry asentía en señal de apoyo –Si no se las lavan, y bien, no habrá cena, ¿queda claro? –A veces Harry podía ser mas terrible que Severus. Los niños asintieron y se fueron directo al baño. Harry esperó hasta perderlos de vista –Severus ¿de qué me estás hablando? –Potter sabía que todo era un simple malentendido.

–Vamos no es necesario seguir fingiendo, lo se todo –Dijo el pocionista.

Harry se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué es todo? –Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Snape rodó los ojos –Vas a trabajar como mi ayudante en el colegio. Dime, Dumbledore cambiará mis habitaciones o las ampliará? Por que ¡no permitiré que duermas en otra cama sin mi! –Harry estaba serio. Algo no estaba bien, ¿había arruinado la sorpresa? ¿acaso su esposo había preparado alguna ñoñería Gryffindor?

–Sev, rechacé ese trabajo –El de ojos verdes, esperó a ver la reacción del pocionista.

Snape frunció el ceño –¿Por qué habrías de rechazarla? Bran entrara al colegio, podríamos estar todos juntos, ¡todo el tiempo! Pero si quieres que haga como que no se nada, sabes que el fingir se me da muy bien –Parecía que Severus se negaba a aceptar la verdad

–¿Te olvidas de Henry? Ya lo inscribí en el kínder, debo llevarlo y recogerlo todos los días, sabes que no puedo exponerme a usar magia frente a los muggles…

Snape interrumpió con un bufido –Como si no pudieras cancelar, además si tanto te preocupan los estudios muggles tu mismo puedes ser su profesor, tengo entendido que eres bueno en eso –Severus no quitaría el dedo del renglón, de eso estaba seguro el menor.

Bran y Henry aparecieron sonriendo –Listo, nos lavamos las manos, ¿podemos comer? –El hijo mayor puso cara de cachorro triste, su hermanito Henry simplemente imitaba cada movimiento que hacia el mayor.

Harry tomó la muñeca de Snape –Niños esperen un poco más, necesito decirle algo a su padre –Sin esperar respuesta, arrastró a Severus a su habitación.

Bran se acercó al oído de Henry y comenzó a susurrar –Papi Harry va a regañar a papi Sev, ¡de seguro no quería comer sus verduras! Así que Henry tendrás que comerlas por mí, si no quieres que papi Harry me castigue –El hijo menor negó con la cabeza –Si papi Haddy te catiga te lo medeses –Henry se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentarse a su silla en el comedor. Nadie podía culpar a Bran por al menos intentar la maniobra, últimamente su pequeño hermano ya no caía en sus manipulaciones tan fácilmente.

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación y puso un hechizo silenciador. Si la discusión se salía de control, no quería que los niños se enteraran –Severus, no quiero hacer distinciones entre nuestros hijos, quiero que ambos tengan la misma educación, quiero que Henry interactúe con muggles, no que aprenda de ellos por los libros. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que estudios muggles no es una materia muy completa –

Snape se cruzó de brazos y Harry sabía lo que eso significaba. El pocionista creía tener la razón y pelearía para probarlo –No son distinciones, ¿no crees que Bran estará mas feliz con su familia cerca? ¿Que me dices de Henry? ¡que hay de mí! –Reclamo el Slytherin

–Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas con la vida que llevamos, ¿crees que es fácil para mi separarme de Bran? Por supuesto que no! pero estoy tranquilo porque se que tu lo cuidarás –Harry miró la expresión en el rostro de su esposo. No había cambios. La discusión no estaba ni siquiera cerca del fin.

–¿Por qué estar separados cuando tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos? –Severus simplemente no entendía esa actitud en Harry.

–Sev, amor, sabes lo mal que se me dan las pociones, no quiero que comencemos con absurdas peleas, solo por que arruino tu trabajo –El silencio tan solo duró unos segundos.

–Creo recordar que te graduaste, no creo que tengas ningún problema. Además, como mi ayudante, sólo me asistirías en la recolección de ingredientes y la supervisión de los estudiantes –

Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto –¿Y crees que me quedaré tranquilo mientras castigas a esos pobres Gryffindors, sólo por que te parece divertido, mientras que le regalas puntos a esos revoltosos Slytherins tan solo por respirar? Yo creo que no.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz –Dime la verdad, ¿por qué no quieres trabajar conmigo? –El pocionista sabia que debía cortar la discusión de raíz.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces –Ya te lo dije, quiero la misma educación para Henry, no veo por que cambiar las cosas. Además temo que si mezclamos nuestras vidas con el trabajo, nada bueno resultará –

Severus estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –¿A quién quieres convencer con ese pobre argumento? –

Harry entrecerró los ojos –¿Que diferencia hay entre el año pasado y ahora? Yo prefiero quedarme en casa con Henry –Declaró el menor.

–¡Mucha diferencia! –Elevó la voz el Slytherin –Te están ofreciendo vivir conmigo en el colegio, te parece poco? –Harry miró a un lado, Snape no pudo dejar desapercibido esa reacción –¿Potter no me digas que el viejo chiflado te ha ofrecido esto antes? –

Harry se encogió de hombros –No siempre –Contestó tratando de no dar mucha importancia al asunto.

–¿No siempre? ¿De 10 oportunidades, cuantas no?

Harry se abrazó a su esposo –Quiero permanecer aquí, en nuestra casa ¡nuestra! No creo estar preparado para revivir los malos recuerdos y sentir todas esas miradas sobre mi. Además esta el asunto de Scorpius –Harry trató de decir lo ultimo mas bajo.

–¿Que tiene que ver ese mocoso? –Severus separó a su esposo para verlo a los ojos.

–Pienso que se está obsesionando conmigo, ¡eso no puede ser sano! Necesita convivir con chicos de su edad, y encontrar a su ser especial entre ellos, pero si estoy presente, no creo que lo pueda conseguir ¿entiendes eso Sev? –

El pocionista se abrazó a su esposo –Lo entiendo, en esta ocasión, pero…¡El año pasado! Bien pudimos estar más tiempo juntos.

Harry sonrió –Te lo dije, el colegio muggle…

Severus bufó –Ya no importa. ¿Ya podemos ir a comer? Muero por probar las delicias que preparaste.

–Puedes probarme a mi primero –Dijo meloso el menor.

Severus le tomó la barbilla y lo acercó uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso. Aunque no podía obtener todo lo que deseaba, tenia una hermosa familia y un maravilloso esposo. Sus vidas no habían sido para nada sencillas y ¿como serlas? Si Harry era la persona mas inusual de todas, esa misma característica era la que mas amaba ya que por ella había logrado superar todos los obstáculos. La vida no siempre era un jardín de flores, pero con Potter hasta el calabozo mas oscuro era acogedor. Sin duda junto a su familia la vida era mas bella.

**Fin**

* * *

_Nota._- Por fin! El Fin! Jo,jo,jo… Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por seguirme en este laaarrgooo camino 73 capitulos, 3 extras, algunos cuantos fan arts no son cualquier cosa jajaj XD! Es triste despedirse pero algún día iba a pasar ¿no? y pensar que esto iba a ser un fic de ¿cuantos? 6 capítulos, ¡si claro!

También gracias a mi **_beta_**, Claudia por toda su paciencia y consejos, en verdad me ayudaste mas de lo que imaginas… y mejor ya no pongo mas por que me voy a poner a llorar.

Falta el epilogo, lo pongo la próxima semana, espero antes jeje…

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	74. Epilogo

A MI BETA CLAUDIA !QUE LA ADORO! MIL GRACIAS POR TU GRAN TRABAJO, TUS CONSEJOS ME AYUDARON DEMASIADO SIENTO QUE ESTE FIC NO HUBIERA SIDO LO MISMO SIN TI.

**REGRESO A TI**

74.- Epilogo

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**Oo.**

Bran al fin se había graduado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry había aceptado el puesto de profesor de vuelo una vez que su segundo hijo, Henry había sido admitido.

Para Severus Snape la vida no podía ser mejor. Si bien no deseaba que Bran se fuera al Wizard College de Maryland en Estados Unidos a estudiar medi magia, sin duda era menos peligroso que ser auror.

El pocionista se sentó en su sofá favorito y tomó un libro dejando un lado su copa de vino.

Draco apareció furioso frente a Severus –¿Lo puedes creer? Mi bebé quiere irse a Bulgaria a hacer una especialidad en pociones.

Snape elevó una ceja. Eso significaba quitarse de encima a ese hormonal adolecente acosador de esposos –¿Qué de malo con éso? Deberías alegrarte que Scorpius sea un muchacho inteligente, que prefiere superarse en vez de hacer el vago.

El rubio bufó –Ron dijo lo mismo, ¡no puedo creer que ustedes estén de acuerdo en algo! –Draco lo miro con desconfianza, supuso que estaba exagerando las cosas, suspiro resignado –Es sólo que... esperaba tener al menos un año a mi bebé en casa. Lynx estará en el colegio y me hacia mucha ilusión estar con mi hijo.

–Los hijos deben volar del nido Draco. Bran ira a estudiar medi magia, así como Scorpius ha decidido inclinarse por el delicado arte de las pociones. No somos nadie para quitarles sus sueños.

Malfoy parecía derrotado –Quizás tengas razón, serán unos pocos años… No es como si no existieran las vacaciones ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –Contesto condescendiente el moreno, solo esperaba que Scorpius en su especialidad se enfrascara en alguna poción y decidiera nunca más volver. Sabia que eso era imposible, pero soñar no costaba nada. Snape bufo, ¿desde cuándo pensaban soñar? ¡Claro! Se había enamorado de un insufrible Gryffindor.

**O-o**

La especialidad en pociones había sido difícil y después de cinco años de ausencia, había sólo un lugar al que Scorpius deseaba regresar.

El rubio se apareció en el jardín de los Snape-Potter. Regando las plantas estaba un moreno de ojos verdes, justo la persona que deseaba ver. Corrió a su encuentro, tratando de no hacer ruido, para sorprender a su padrino, lo abrazo efusivamente por la espalda –¡Padrino! Me da tanto gusto volver a verte!– La dicha en el rubio no duró mucho, de inmediato fué rechazado. El mago de ojos verdes lo empujó y lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo, mientras, inseguro, se alejaba lentamente del joven Malfoy-Weasley.

Scorpius lo miró confundido. Y de pronto se dió cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado cuando llegó ¡Ese no era Harry! Aunque muy parecido, este era un muchacho hermoso y delicado y Scorpius simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él. El rubio se puso de pie sin perder el contacto visual. El moreno parecía tan indefenso! Tan tierno que daban ganas de abrazarlo. Scorpius atinó a acercarse, cuando el grito del moreno lo detuvo.

–¡Papá! –La voz del muchacho sonó fuerte y varonil.

Severus Snape apareció con varita en mano, listo para maldecir a cualquiera que intentara dañar a su precioso hijo. Los años no habían producido muchos cambios en el pocionista. Detrás de él apareció Harry, caminando con paso más calmado. Su padrino se veía más maduro. Las facciones juveniles en su rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo. Scorpius sonrió, un poco nervioso. Potter se ajustó las gafas y entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Scorpius? –Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el Gryffindor –¡Mi muchacho, eres tu! –Harry se acercó al rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo. Henry miraba temeroso detrás de su otro padre, mientras Severus bufaba molesto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el rubio aún desconcertado.

Harry sonrió comprensivo –Henry fue victima de una broma, se encuentra en estado de confusión constante, además de una amnesia. Nueva broma de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley –Scorpius los miro preocupado –Tratamos de mantenernos calmados para no alterarlo mas –Dijo rápido antes de que su ahijado se alterara –Fred Y George me aseguraron que todas sus bromas tienen fecha de vencimiento, esta no tendría que ser la excepción –Miro a su hijo y le sonrio –No pasa nada Henry.

Scorpius miró al temeroso Henry ocultarse de nuevo detrás de la túnica negra de Snape, quien dijo –Vamos, es mejor que entremos a la casa .

El rubio tomó asiento en el sofá. Harry le ofreció con una taza de té, mientras le explicaba brevemente lo que le pasaba a su primo Henry, Mientras disfrutaba de su segunda taza, Scorpius había empezado a contarles sobre sus estudios en pociones. Había imaginado esa charla muchas noches. El rubio había estado dispuesto a ridiculizar a Snape frente a su Harry con la idea de hacer éste dejara a Severus de una buena vez, pero por alguna razón, ya no tenía ese deseo casi enfermizo por quedar bien con su padrino.

Entretenido con la charla, un tema más interesante que el anterior, Scorpius estaba por contestar un comentario de Snape cuando sintió la mirada verde de su primo, quien estaba escondido detrás del brazo del sofá a su lado. El rubio volteó a mirarlo y temeroso Henry se agachó de nuevo. Scorpius, entretenido, sonrió tratando de no voltear, mientras miraba de reojo la mano de Henry acercándose cautelosamente. Con una rápido movimiento, el rubio atrapó la muñeca de su primo y, del susto, éste dejo caer un caramelo que tenía en la mano.

–¿Es para mi? –El rubio liberó al asustado Henry, quien asintió al no verse amenazado. Scorpius sonrió y metió el dulce a su boca –Delicioso –Con una mirada invitadora, se corrió a un extremo del sofá y palmeó el asiento a su derecha– Ven, siéntate a mi lado –Dijo, pero Henry no reaccionó

Severus gruñó –Una de las consecuencias de esta estúpida broma es que no le gusta estar con gente extraña. Deberías volver cuando el efecto haya terminado.

Ignorándolo el de ojos azules dijo –¿Por qué no te nos unes?

Henry volteó a ver al malhumorado de su padre Severus y después la tranquila sonrisa de su otro padre Harry. Lentamente se acercó al sillón y despacio se sentó a un lado de su primo. Snape abrió los ojos como platos. A él le había costado más de un día recuperar la confianza de su hijo, ¡ese maldito hijo de hurón y comadreja!

Viendo como Henry se acurrucaba en el extremo del sofá, Scorpius lo invitó–Acércate más- y luego añadió con una sonrisa -No voy a morderte –Scorpius se corrió un poco más, dándole más espacio a Henry, para después tornar su atención, una vez más, a su charla con los mayores.

Scorpius perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Una acalorada discusión con el pocionista sobre los beneficios de las escamas de Dragón sobre la piel, le había hecho olvidar que eran cuatro los presente, hasta que sintió el peso de la cabeza de Henry en su hombro. Su primo se había quedado dormido, y Scorpius se sorprendió a si mismo con el pensamiento de que Henry se veía demasiado lindo.

–Supongo que tu segundo hijo tampoco heredara tu gusto por las pociones, cariño –Dijo Harry divertido. Un gruñido fue todo lo que obtuvo de su esposo –No te muevas Scorpius.- dijo Potter, y a continuación explicó –El despertarse de improviso lo asusta mucho

El rubio estaba embelesado mirando a su primo, por lo que no entendió lo que su padrino le dijo pero al oír la voz de Harry volteo bruscamente –Perdón no escuche, ¿qué decías?

Con el movimiento, Henry cayó en las piernas de Scorpius, despertando al instante. Todos se quedaron congelados, lentamente Harry sacó su varita, esperando lo peor.

Henry, adormilado, abrió los ojos –¿Scorpius? –El jóven de ojos verdes miró mas de cerca a su primo, tanto que el rubio se sintió nervioso –¡Si eres tu! –Dijo entusiasmado para después abrazarlo efusivamente.

Harry respiró tranquilo, al parecer todo volvería a la normalidad.

**O-o**

Ahora era el turno de Henry de terminar su educacion en Hogwarts. El pocionista había decidido retirarse de la enseñanza cuando su último hijo se graduara. Abriría una tienda de pociones y todo seria estupendo, aunque un pequeño detalle lo estaba molestando…

Harry estaba sirviendo la comida. Severus iba a ir por su hijo. Como tantas otras veces, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente la abrió y lo que encontró no le gusto, en lo absoluto.

Esto no le podía estar pasando. No a él. Primero Harry y ahora…

–¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hijo! –Molesto, Snape agarró a Scorpius de la túnica y lo empujó lejos de Henry –¡Cómo te atreves a besarlo? ¡En mi propia casa!

–Padre- dijo Henry -Los buenos modales indican que debes de tocar antes de entrar –Refunfuñó el menor.

–¡Al carajo con los modales! Tu y yo tendremos una buena charla jovencito. Por lo pronto estarás castigado –Severus amenazó –En cuanto a este rubio oxigenado... Me importa una mierda que seas hijo de Draco. No eres bienvenido en esta casa, ¡largo! –Snape apuntó con su dedo la salida.

–¡Pero, padre, lo amo! –Trató de razonar Henry, desesperado al ver la furia contenida en su padre –¡Y el me ama a mi! –Ni la fría mirada que recibió disminuyó su valentía. Estaba dispuesto a defender su amor contra viento y marea.

–¡Estás seguro de su amor! –Siseó Snape – ¿Sabías que esta sabandija siempre amo a tu padre? –El terror se instaló en las facciones de Scorpius, esperando la reacción de Henry.

–Lo sé –Dijo tranquilo el de ojos verdes –Esa siempre fue mi ventaja, me querría mas por parecerme al hombre que amaba, sabía que en algún momento se daría cuenta que mi padre era inalcanzable y me elegiría a mi. Siempre supe que iba a conseguir que Scorpius me amara costara lo que costara.

Snape elevó una ceja –¿Cómo sabes que ahora te ama a ti y no a Harry? –Maldición las ideas se le estaban agotando, se suponía que el revelar las preferencias del rubio sería su carta de triunfo, ¿cómo iba a convencer a Henry de que Scorpius sólo estaba jugando con él?

–Por que espero un hijo de él –Declaró Henry finalmente, esperando que aquello diera por terminada la discusión.

–¡Por Merlín! –Exclamo Harry en la entrada, todos lo miraron.

–¿Entonces las náuseas no eran provocadas por los vapores de las pociones? –Pregunto el rubio, Henry negó sonriendo

Harry se abrió paso y abrazó a su hijo –Draco se pondrá muy contento –dijo y miró a Henry feliz –Debo avisarle enseguida!

Snape estaba petrificado. Había lidiado por años con maldito imbécil de Scorpius tratando de alejarlo de su Harry, sólo para que al final terminara robándole a su Henry, ¡embarazándolo!

Un momento. Si Henry estaba embarazado eso significaba que... –¡Malnacido! ¡Cómo te atreviste a desflorar a mi hijo!

Henry se abrazó a su amado –No pretenderás dejar a tu nieto huérfano ¿cierto?

¿Nieto? ¿Había dicho nieto? Esa palabra le afectaba más de lo que pensaba. Severus se dejó caer en la cama. Así debió sentirse Lucius cuando se entero del embarazo de Draco.

**O-o**

Severus y Harry, tomados de la mano, salieron al jardín. Se habían quedado completamente solo en la enorme casa. Henry tenía un bebé con Scorpius. Bran se había casado con una linda bruja hacía sólo algunos meses. El de ojos verdes invitó a su esposo a sentarse debajo de un árbol –Sabes, con todo lo ocurrido me había olvidado de algo –Dijo.

–¿Y qué puede ser eso? –Preguntó el pocionista.

Harry sacó un libro de su túnica, estaba un poco viejo y maltratado, en la pasta estaba escrito "Regreso a ti" –¿Terminarías de leerlo para mi? –

Severus se asombró, pues creía haber perdido ese libro –Ya no recuerdo en que nos quedamos –Snape recompuso su expresión.

–Yo tampoco. Supongo que tendrás que leerlo desde el comienzo –dijo Harry acomodándose más cerca de su esposo –

Severus sonrió complacido –Estamos en este mundo donde sufrimos y somos felices. Yo en este momento puedo decirte que soy feliz...

Voy a relatarte como la vida me llevo por caminos que jamás espere y como encontré la felicidad …

Severus continuo con su lectura mientras Harry escuchaba atento cada palabra, sintiendo que esa primera frase era muy cierta.

**Fin**

_Nota.-_ Bueno en esta vida tarde o temprano se pagan las cosas, no Sev? jajaj XD! Hubiese querido escribir mas de como se enamoraron Scorpius y Henry pero eso solo alargaría la agonia de terminar este fic y lo que no quería era que después se volviera todo enfadoso, mejor iniciare nuevos proyectos y terminare viejos olvidados.

Numero uno: Comenzare a escribir de nuevo el fic de "Convenio matrimonial" espero que mis betas me perdonen y me sigan ayudando U.U

Numero dos: tengo en la puerta un nuevo proyecto que es un regalo para mi beta de "Regreso a ti" Claudia yo creo que si terminara el día de tu cumple jajaj XD! Tratare de escribir más U.U cuando tenga al menos unos 3-4 cap comenzare a publicarla (llevo 2).

Y numero tres: "Hombre lobo busca" ya la deje mucho colgada y es corto el fic en verdad jeje…

Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Nunca imagine llegaría a ser tan largo O.ó Gracias a mi beta por la paciencia y Amia no me olvido de tu Fan art, quería colocarlo aquí pero no se me ocurrió nada U.U ¡auxilio!

Fue muy divertido pero ya termino. ¡Se cuidan!


End file.
